


Bullies

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Bullying, Cages, Class Differences, Collars, Damon is his own warning, Dog training, Dominance, Forced Relationship, Human Pets, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Multi, Predator/Prey, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Sexual Abuse, Survival Horror, Teasing, Teenagers, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture, Training, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation, human hunts, nanners is her own warning, runaways - Freeform, shaming, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 239
Words: 264,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: What if Roose Bolton took over as the main power in the little town of Winterfell?What could this mean for some of the glittering royal children?So many collars and so little time...oh wait, its a pandemic, we have PLENTY of time.
Relationships: Damon Dance-for-Me/Arya Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Ben Bones, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Kevan Lannister, Shireen Baratheon/Ben Bones, Sour Alyn/Jeyne Poole, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2476
Kudos: 77





	1. Horseface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspire me to write this:  
> Swan by Willa

_Not fair! So unfair as always!_

Arya kicked rocks, leaves and anything that couldn't kick back and made a satisfying sound. How come her older sister Sansa is so damned perfect and can do no wrong? All Arya did was hang around her sister and her friends, she was bored and wanted to join in. Next thing she knows, Sansa's best friend Jeyne is calling her Horseface and Sansa's weaselly boyfriend Joff was laughing.

So Arya did what anyone would! She stole the dirty mop water from the upstairs maid and poured it out the window onto the three of them. It ruined their designer clothing and the joint Joff had been sharing with the girls. Arya's father was still at work, her mother was at a fundraiser and the oldest son Robb was still away at University. That left Sansa in charge of Bran, Arya and Rickon since Nan passed away last month. 

Bran and Rickon helped Arya by distracting the maid so she could steal the bucket. Now the maid knows and is yelling, the boys are laughing so hard at the soaked seniors and Arya is satisfied. At least until the three angry soaked kids start to chase after her. "You can't come after me! You have to watch Rickon and Bran!"

Arya darted out of the yard into the woods beyond it and then swore to see that only Sansa has stopped chasing her. Joff looked angrier by the second and he was screeching that he will kill her. Jeyne was jeering, calling her Horseface and saying Arya should run into the woods and live like the animal she was.

Arya found a tree she liked and shimmied up it. Joff saw her and he started to throw rocks, hoping to knock her down. Jeyne showed up and threw a few rocks too. Then she got nervous at how hard Joff was throwing some really big rocks. "Joff, she's just some fifteen year old brat. Leave her and let's go. Think of what your mother will say when she sees your clothes! That will be punishment enough! Her parents will beat her ass!"

It was true and they all knew it. But that didn't stop Joff from throwing one last hard rock that made Arya's knee bleed. Clutching her knee, Arya almost fell and she swore at Joff. "That's enough, stop it! She could die from there, Joff!" Joff shoved Jeyne down but then he stormed off yelling behind him. "Fine! My mother will charge your parents twice what my clothes cost! If they don't SUE for assault! Little fucking bitch!"

"Stupid fucking horseface. Nice going, idiot. Wait until I get Joff off your front lawn before you limp home." "Jeyne, go fuck yourself. Like really good, better than most of the football team fucks you. At least that is what the bathroom says in Freshman History Hall." "I let Joff shove me to help you, you stupid little punk! And you ruined MY dress! You owe me sixty dollars, Horseface!"

Arya watched Jeyne storm off and at the same time she heard a terrible sound. Her mother's car pulling into the driveway. Gritting her teeth against the pain in her knee, Arya climbed down and decided to let her family cool down before going home. Time to give a visit to the quarry boys, Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy. They are used to her using _their_ hangout as _her_ hideout.


	2. Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make It Up As You Go by Plain White Tees

"Douchebag!"

"That's the fourth time today." Muttered Theon as he ducked his father's fist just to get his surprise open handed slap across the face. Hard enough to make his lip and nose bleed and Theon fell into the wall with a muttered curse.

"It is though, dad. Kyra, Violet and Yara all called me a douchebag today. Thanks for making it an even number. Guess I know what I need to tell folks my nickname is."

"Drinking and drugging and whoring! Skipping classes! Skipping school! Fighting with other students! Arguing with teachers! Tossed off the track team! Failing all your classes! Speeding tickets! How many girls have STD's or babies because of you! Fired from your fast food job! How many teachers are ready for a nervous breakdown after dealing with your lazy moronic stupid mooning face! Grounded! GROUNDED! No car, no ANYTHING! You have turned eighteen and trust me, I am ready to kick you out! The very second you get that diploma, you are OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

The belt rose and fell until Balon finally ran out of steam. He started to drink and kicked at the curled up sobbing ball that was the son he hated.

"Anything more to say, DOUCHEBAG? No? GOOD! Don't sob like that, clean that blood off my floor and get out of my sight! Its your own fault for provoking me!"

Theon went to his room after cleaning up the blood and fixing his bloody face. He tossed a few items of clothing into a duffel bag and headed out his window. He shimmied along the second story balcony rails until he reached Yara's room.

He slid into her room and heard her shower running. Smiling grimly, he stole the last of her tour guide earnings and went back out the window.

He ran into the woods and headed towards the quarry. There was a railroad station just beyond it that Theon knew the train schedule of. He planned on jumping on the train cars as they went by him.

Theon will never see any of these people again and they can all go fuck themselves.


	3. Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Comin' To Kill Ya by Zachariah &the Lobos Riders

The rabbit gave another high pitched sound that turned guttural before it shook violently within the ropes that tightly held its limbs. Skinner seemed to take a last breath with it as he carefully cut away its pelt. Ramsay moaned along with Skinner and he gave a last wild stroke to his hard cock and filled his hand. Skinner's blade stuttered to a stop as his other blood stained hand gave a last yank on his own turgid length and he spilled onto the bloody ruin of the rabbit.

Damon and Alyn both looked at anything else but them or each other. They weren't allowed to leave nor could they join in of their own will. Both men are sadistic by nature, yes but they have no interest in animals nor in circle jerks. Alyn loved to beat or burn and Damon loved to whip and intimidate. Both enjoyed victims that were human. Not that they didn't appreciate the art of the hunt, the joyful care of the flaying alive and the ultimate death of something. But a human would have been better. That would have been worth a wank maybe.

Roose Bolton had told Ramsay that he was sick of him causing troubles. Hunting humans both in and out of school has landed Ramsay in serious hot water. He was almost expelled this last time over breaking up and hunting down Violet, his last girlfriend. He hit her with his car, let his buddies gang rape her then he flayed her little toe. She was poor and her family couldn't afford to sue and she was too scared to press charges against him. This was _nicer_ than what he did to the boyfriend he had before Violet.

That didn't stop Roose from beating Ramsay over it. He told Ramsay to find a pet or let Damon move in but no further HUMAN incidents. Hence Skinner brought the rabbit. Ben Bones brought out his dogs but he would never let anyone hurt one of them. The dogs had been used to flush out the rabbits and he helped Skinner tie the one caught. The dogs ate the skinned rabbit and that's when Ramsay stretched and said he was bored.

"I need to find a pet still. Damon already moved his shit into the beach house with me. Roomies for life! Now we need pets like my father said, right Damie?" Damon wanted to say that wasn't really what Roose said but he liked the idea of having a pet too. They all started to walk up the tracks, the train still thirty minutes away. Alyn smirked and slyly asked, "What kind of pets are you getting? Dogs, snakes or pussies?" All of them laughed and Ramsay grinned at his friends.

"Well, father has many pets. None of them with fur. He got wild animals and turned them into domestic pets. I would like to do that too."

The wind carried laughter from the quarry over to the group.


	4. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Tree by Fools Garden

Sansa flipped her thick braid behind her as her mother continued to change into her gardening clothes.

"Okay, mother. Fine. We shouldn't have been smoking a joint, but you are missing the _POINT_! This is all Arya's fault! Look at our _clothes_! _Mother_! Look at my clothes, this outfit cost _my whole allowance for two weeks!_ Jeyne spent _her whole paycheck_ on her dress and Joff gets his clothes _tailored_ by a famous designer! What if the Lannisters _SUE_ Arya for the money? I mean, the clothes are _ruined_!"

"Well, I can't ground or yell at someone I can't see, Sansa. Go find your sister and bring her home so I can ground her too. I assure you that if Cersei wants the money for the clothes she will get it. And then Arya can work for me until she pays the debt off. She will take over as babysitter, how about that? Gives you more free time and I will let you be the one to tell her yourself. Go on. Gloat all the way home and up to your room where you can live until you grow mold then you can smoke THAT."

Sansa slammed the door on her way out but didn't dare to stomp or yell or swear as her younger sister would have. She believed in being a lady, she believed in sweet slow revenge not fast inelegant jabs. However, yanking Arya home by her hair while sweetly explaining her new role as Rickon's bitch sounded like a good start. She knew the first place her sister always goes is the woods, if she wants company she will go to the quarry and meet her loser friends. Sansa picked her way through her sister's favorite wood haunts and then headed for the quarry.

"Joff? What are you doing?" She stood frozen as she saw Joff leap off a crying Jeyne who also tried to jump to her feet and button her blouse. "Jeyne asked for it. It means nothing, Sansa. Why are you creeping around like that? Are you that desperate of a girlfriend that you have to stalk me? Huh?" "No, I, wait...I am looking for my sister. Why are you making Jeyne cry and trying to make out with her? She's my best friend, Joff. You know that." Sansa's voice was still slow but it was gaining a sharpness that made Joff sneer at her.

"Jealousy makes a pretty girl ugly, Sansa. Don't lose that pretty face on me. It won't happen again so don't worry your pretty little head over it. Your little sister went to the quarry to hang with the retards. Jeyne, go home, you thirsty skank." Jeyne cried out at the rock that Joff threw at her and started to run without looking at Sansa. "Don't do that, Joff. You've already hurt and scared her enough. Not like Jeyne's going to report you. No one reports you or me. No one tells on the royalty. So just let her go, okay?"

Joff snorted but nodded, dropping the rock and holding out his hand for Sansa to take. And it was this mild power over him that made Sansa stay with him. Even though he was a snob, a sadist and a bully. He was richer than Sansa's family, he was graceful, he was popular and captain of the rowing team. Sansa was a cheerleader captain, debate team leader and president of the honor society. It was almost mandated that they would date, it was expected. It was only luck that each liked the other's looks.

Sansa didn't worry if she was a mean girl, she knew she was. She deserved Joff and he deserved her. But she wasn't sure that Jeyne deserved either of them. Then again, like Walda, like Marge, Jeyne is willing to pay the hefty bloody coin to join. Sometimes, late at night, Sansa dreams of telling Joff to go fuck himself. She tells them all to fuck off and she does just that herself. Then she wakes up and remembers she isn't that brave or that stupid.

"Let's head to the quarry and get Arya. I have some news for her. Forget Jeyne, I will tell her to leave you alone, Joff." 


	5. Quarry Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Little birds by Bob Marley & The Wailers

Gendry and Hot Pie stood over Lommy with the serious expressions of surgeons. "Dew me!" Gendry started to gently massage Lommy's shoulders while Hot Pie gently inserted a straw into the teenager's mouth. Lommy sucked in copious amounts of a mix of mountain dew and coconut red bull then Hot Pie fed him a lime tortilla chip.

Lommy chewed thoughtfully upon the chip while his fingers moved with fast sure dexterity that belongs in the Guinness World Records. Slowly he hefted his triumph to all and they all stared in awe at the monster size joint he has created out of four different strains of the happiest human leaf.

Arya grinned and held out her father's golden lighter. "Take this as payment. You can get at least a hundred dollars at the pawn shop for it. This is the one he keeps for when that bloated ass Robert shows up with his stinking cigars. It's worth at least one of your famous J's!" Lommy gave her a look full of sharp disappointment.

After lighting the huge joint with the golden lighter and quickly pocketing it, Lommy spoke huskily, tendrils of smoke escaping his mouth. "No. You just don't seem to understand how any of this works. I will go over it again and slowly for the mongoloid among us. You must give me cash or paypal or venmo. Not empty promises, vague threats or items I have to convert into payment. That's your job, not mine."

Arya muttered and grabbed the joint to inhale greedily and deeply. "Give it back then if you don't want the payment." Laughing, Lommy moved behind Gendry. "Nope. Here's a lesson basic white bitch. If you want to have something you have to pay for it. For the gold lighter I will let you share this joint with us. If you want to have one of these babies to yourself, it will be thirty in cash. In Cash. Dollars. In. My. Hands. Got it? So puff puff and pass, Basic."

"Don't fucking call me that! I hate being compared to those rich elitist snobs like my sister and her creepy snooty friends!" Hot Pie rolled his eyes and Lommy and Gendry shared a knowing glance along with a shit-eating grin. "Did you get kicked out of the Kool Kids Club again, Arya? Did Jeyne call you her favorite pet name for you and hurt all of your iddy biddy fewwings?" Gendry felt it was worth the fist to his spleen to torment her. 

"Fuck you and fuck them! I just wanted to see what my sister was doing and they just shit all over me. Don't tease me, accept me like my good friends should!" They all laughed at her but Gendry whacked her back and Hot Pie rubbed a sweaty hand into her messy hair. Lommy grinned and leaned chummily on her shoulder. "Tell you what. Get your smoking hot elite sister to agree to a date with any one of us, I'll make you two of my special J's!" 

"Hey, how much for one of those?" They looked up to see Theon Greyjoy spitting mucus and blood near their feet. "Hey, its been a rough fucking day, can you hurry it up, man? You selling? Looks like you have enough left to sell in that baggie. I want one rolled just like that, here is fifty enough? It's my last allowance so I want to smoke it all up."

Lommy grimaced at the soggy cash and exclaimed, "Asswipe, this is only twenty! What is wrong with you rich kids and paying for shit you want, huh? No! Arya, don't you dare pass that to him! What did I just say, Basic?" Theon gratefully sucked upon the joint as he slumped onto a log next to the short bitter girl. "Thanks, I really needed that." Lommy was trying to wrestle his joint back when another person came into view.

"Excuse me? If Theon tosses in his twenty, I have thirty, I am willing to share a J with him. If that's okay with everyone?" Lommy waved Jeyne over and he glared at the rest of them. "See, here is someone who understands the basic math concepts. Okay, fork over cash folks and we can get to smoking more!" Arya got up unsteadily. "Fuck this. I am here to get away from rich snooty bullies not smoke with them. Theon's a douchebag that teases me in gym and Jeyne teases me because she can breathe."

Arya might have stormed off and spent some time in solitude before going home to be grounded. But she decided to stand on a log to get into Jeyne's face to argue. Her sneaker caught the wrong way and she fell right into a cement wall that had the smile of the Joker.


	6. Rich Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royals by Youth In Revolt

Lommy looked up and his face fell a thousand leagues into the sea. "Ah, fuck. Here's Ramsay Bolton and his Boys. Looks like we all gonna be doin' the _Pass_ without the _Puff Puff_ now. Unless they decide to share _my_ stash with _us_." With a grunt, Gendry muttered out of the side of his mouth as he greedily sucked in the joint smoke. "We have a few weapons." Hot Pie shook his head with misery. "We have a Swiss army knife, a police baton we stole and a gun that's never been fired. Against the Bolton Boys? You want to die?"

Ramsay and his friends were all full of shark smiles and they swam through the fear and hate like it was an ocean they needed. Each of them found a spot to stand that cut off escape. Damon stood over this little punk girl that was standing on a rock trying to be taller to yell into the face of pretty girl. He was impressed at some of the insults the girl spat at the pretty debutante. Damon was amused that the girl wasn't noticing him, or any of them until she tripped and fell into him. Damon laughed when she looked at him and called him a fucking wall.

He lifted her up with the intention of setting her on her feet. Arya bit deep and hard into the arm and it felt like she was breaking her teeth on a rock. Both of them wailed in pain and struck to get away from the other. Arya's feet slammed into his chest to disengage and he whacked at her with his free arm. This catapulted Arya into Alyn who was knocked down on top of Joff. Sansa stamped her foot, yelling with her hands on her hips. "Get off my boyfriend! My Joff doesn't go that way! Arya, what did you do to bring the Ramsay boys here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAMON? DO YOU WANT ROOSE BOLTON TO SUE HIS OWN BOSS? DID YOU FORGET HE WORKS FOR DADDY?"

Lommy shut his eyes in horror and his voice suggested true doom. "Who brought the Prince and Princess to the Poor Man's Quarry and why? They go for a higher vintage and I think I've had enough for today. Ramsay, my fine man! Please, I will be happy to grace you and your boys with some green. Then I'd like to leave and go anywhere else." With a shark sized grin, Ramsay smacked Lommy on the back in a parody of friendship. "See! It's respect like that that keeps you in business and breathing everyday! Show me the goods, please. I want to get a good order. WHY ARE THE ROYALS SO LOUD?"

Sansa and Arya stopped screaming at each other and Joff stopped screaming at Jeyne. Theon's voice was loud enough to cover all of them. "I JUST WANT TO GET SOME FUCKING WEED AND LEAVE THIS FUCKED UP TOWN OF WINTERHELL!" Arya snorted and muttered, "Take me with you!" Ramsay dramatically cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the group. Lommy and his group relaxed slightly as they saw the target was no longer them.

The rich kids all looked down their noses at Ramsay, who's father was just below theirs. Lommy, Hot Pie and Gendry all rolled their eyes and slunk low over to defend the weed and their tiny fire pit. Joff spoke first as he swung Jeyne by one arm to stand with the other girls. "Excuse me? Its none of your business what we do, Bolton. Do me a favor, why don't you procure us some of that pot. Don't worry, you know I have the money, hell, throw in a little for you and your boys, yeah? Good boy."

Sansa started to cry because she wanted to practice and get it right for Joff's funeral. 


	7. Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Flag by Bishop Briggs

Everyone went tense and still as Ramsay stared daggers into the arrogant rich boy's face. Then he graced him with such a smile that an acting teacher would have applauded.

"Sure, Joff. But I have a better idea. Just like my dad, I LOVE to serve others. Let me throw you guys a little party at my place. My father is away on work with Ned Stark and I have access to some excellent red wine. Sent to my father by Mr. Lannister to be saved for a holiday in the future. The wine came from the West and is old as fuck, expensive as fuck too. Guess it was the last of Tyrion's batch. We can get high and drunk. You won't have to buy a thing, Joff. Lommy, just put it on my tab and bring your whole stash. Whatever you have on you guys now you can bring. Alyn, run down to the tracks and fire up the truck, we can all fit! Don't worry, we will get you all back home afterwards!"

Sansa smiled sweetly at Ramsay and Joff. "I'm sorry but I really have to get my little sister home. My parents have grounded us. I am only out long enough to find her and tell my friends that we are grounded." Rolling his eyes, Joff sneered. "As usual, your family causing issues that end up affecting me. You KNOW we have social obligations and now I have to invite Jeyne instead. Maybe I should take Marge, she's pretty and only one year younger?"

Sansa gritted her teeth. "I thought you take Jeyne because there would be no temptation to cheat on me. Jeyne is my best friend and I trust her to be around you." Joff scoffed. "Jeyne isn't any better of a fuck than you. Marge looks like she would be on top just telling me a dirty story while her tits-" "We would love to go to your house and smoke, drink, whatever." Sansa smiled at Ramsay as Joff grinned cruelly from behind her. Ramsay wondered if the girl ever saw how her buttons got manipulated, if any of them saw how easy it was to manipulate them.

Lommy stood up slowly and then walked over to Ramsay with his head partially lowered, tilted and looking up at him. "Hey, uh, Ram? Is it okay if I bring my old shit box for me and my boys? If your dad or the police show, I need to split fast, man. Please?" "Sure. You know the way, you've delivered before. Just think, now you get to go inside and see what the almost one percent lives like. I am only just below the glittering royalty, you know."

"We know you aren't a royal and that's why I love to deal with you and hate to deal with them. You might be bullies and steal my shit, but at least you are honest about it. At least I know what I am in for with you guys." Ramsay smirked and patted Lommy's curly messy head. "Good boy. Gather your shit and head to your car now. See you at the house."

Theon nudged Arya. "We can run for the train right now and still catch it. Or we can go get fucked up at Bolton's house. Pick." Arya pulled a coin out from her pocket and flipped it. "We party then catch the last train tonight. We can head West. But don't be a dick like you are in school when we run away, okay?" "I promise to be dickless. Wait. That wasn't what I meant! Stop laughing!"

Lommy lit his last preroll and lamented the projected loss of weed. There was nothing for it and he let Gendry and Hot Pie do his bitching for him as they headed for his car. Nearby it was an expensive SUV that Alyn was borrowing from his father. A white van next to it suddenly rocked back and forth as snarls and barks came from the rusty metal. "Ben must have brought his whole damned kennel. I hope the puppies aren't coming to the party." Hot Pie looked nervously at the van as they passed it.

Ramsay and the others were just behind them and they laughed. "Don't worry, my dogs only eat human meat on command." This reassurance from Ben only seemed to reassure his own personal friends.

Ramsay and Damon sat up front, Sansa and Joff sat together in the seats directly behind them with Jeyne pretending she didn't exist. In the very back long seat Arya sat between Skinner and Alyn trying to not touch either and failing. They deliberately seemed to squish her, bang into her and she was positive that Skinner licked her shoulder while Alyn was sniffing her head. "Have either of you been to jail for cannibalism? Just asking for a friend." Theon was equally crushed by Alyn who kept slowly ramming his elbow through Theon into the door. "Alyn, can you move over a little bit, I think our kidneys are touching."

Skinner and Alyn were laughing but in the rear-view mirror they looked like two wolves playing among the sheep. Their eyes met Ramsay's and Damon's. Those two were making witty comments for the sparkling ones, keeping the rich pretty ones distracted but their eyes met. It was as if an invisible howl went up. The flicker in Damon and Ramsay's eyes was brief and would not have been noticed by anyone not a wolf. They flickered their eyes at Theon and Arya, marked as prey, marked as pets. Skinner and Alyn grinned, giggled and teased the sheep all the way to their new forever home.


	8. That House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifestyles of the Rick and Famous by Good Charlotte

Truthfully, it didn't take much to get any teenager to agree to a party at the infamous Bolton estate. They never have parties and Roose Bolton isn't known to invite many folks to his home. Ramsay invites only his close friends and whatever person he might be dating over but that is all. The closest anyone from this group has been to being inside the Bolton is estate is Lommy.

His smoking puce colored Yugo trundled its way through the opening in the thick portcullis gate and up the long winding driveway until it reached a three story brick house next to a one level pool house. Lommy parked in front of the shut and locked garage. Getting out, Lommy leaned against his car while Hot Pie and Gendry damn near killed themselves craning their necks to look around.

The tall coastal style home was unique in that it was painted black, all the bracketing and the windows were crimson as was the door. The winding ivy climbing around it all was startlingly green. 

"Let me help you out. Big three story house right here. Behind and all around is an award winning garden. Past that is a pool, pool house and huge shed plus a kennel just before their private woods. Now remind yourselves of this, this is the guy who _works_ for the royalty. So he's _missing_ the horses, stables, tennis court and golf courses."

Lommy was joking but not totally. "Touch nothing without permission, yeah? None of us can afford to break shit." Hot Pie mused dreamily as he clutched his backpack. "It must be even more nuts inside. I've been inside the Stark's once to deliver to Jon and ended up playing computer games with Bran on a screen the size of the room! I had a pie eating contest with Rickon and Arya because they had extra pies. They have a huge fucking place but they have a shitload of people in that house too. Isn't this place really big for just Roose and Ramsay?"

Gendry responded to Hot Pie while he started to rummage through his bag for a red bull. "Roose used to have another son and a wife. They were here first and Ramsay didn't show until after they died. Now I hear that Roose is dating Walda Frey from last year's senior class. She's like nineteen so a child bride. If he marries her, won't take him long to get her pregnant and the house will be full again." Gendry noticed the two boys staring at him. "What? I have sisters that love to gossip!"

Alyn's SUV careened up the driveway with practiced ease. Ramsay stopped just before he hit the Yugo and the second the vehicle stopped, bodies came piling out like it was a clown car. Joff and Sansa were busy trying fix the wrinkles in their outfits. Sansa reached over to grab Jeyne and by all appearances, she was assisting her with her wrinkles. "You've been fucking my boyfriend, you heinous cheese-bag?" Jeyne paled. "He rapes me."

This gave Sansa a momentary pause then she put her arm in Jeyne's and smiled for all. "Then why didn't you tell me right away?" Jeyne smiled just as brightly. "What's the point of that? What could you do to stop it that wouldn't just make it worse?" Sansa sighed. "Touche." Joff finished his own ministrations and wandered over to Sansa's free arm to yank on it. "Hey! Boring and More Boring, let's follow Ramsay and the others. I want to get royally fucked up!"

Ramsay unlocked the house door and they all quietly filed in, heads already craning about. He and the boys all smiled and waited while the group took in the blood red satin wall paper, the candelabras, the black fur rugs that dotted the pure marble floor. Dotting the walls were hunting trophies including many exotic animals. "My family has always enjoyed a good hunt. I'll make us some drinks and snacks in a second."

An older nervous looking woman wearing an old frayed bathrobe appeared in the darkened doorway. "Excuse me? Sir? Your father said no company but your usual friends and I am not-" Ramsay gazed steadily at the woman, coming slowly closer, his attention on her was extreme and unnerving. "I...Ramsay...please, your father is very clear on how he feels about broken rules. Fine, okay, I will go make some snacks then go to bed."

Ramsay's face switched from blank scare mask to charming, friendly. It happened in the blink of an eye and Theon couldn't help but be impressed and somewhat horny over it. "Thank you, Osha. Just whatever you find on hand for munchies then go lock your door." With a fast nod, the maid headed into the kitchen to start making snacks.

Sansa giggled. "Our old Nan would have lectured us and sent us to bed hungry." Joff grinned. "My maids would have killed themselves to set out the whole fridge for me." Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at once and yell, " _We know._ "


	9. Impromptu Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco

With a few pushed buttons in hidden places, the place was changed from freak to chic. A huge waterfall next to a thriving bonsai tree chucked merrily along. Another section of a wall moved and revealed a huge screen that displayed a silent review of the latest computer game.

The maid came out with heated bagel bites, crackers with dip, potato chips in glass bowls and rustic wooden goblets, tiny matching plates and a small wire basket of freshly washed exotic fruits.

A bottle of wine was brought out even though it was clear the maid was not doing it willingly. Ramsay poured them each a goblet full of wine then turned to the maid. She spoke stiffly. "Might I go back to bed now, Sir?" A smile relaxed his features and for a brief second they all saw the little angel he might once have been.

"Of course you can. Thank you so much for your help and discretion tonight. I do hope you manage to fall right to sleep. They say using your phone before bed can be bad for you. That's why I just swiped your phone from your pocket. And Damon will follow you to your apartments to grab your laptop. I want you to sleep well. Don't worry I will leave them here for you." Osha struggled to keep a blank face as she nodded and walked away with fast angry steps. Sansa and Joff smirked but Theon and Arya both sneered at the three of them.

"Nice to see that the just below upper crust treat their help like shit too." Ramsay raised his eyebrows and cupped his ear.

"What was that? Pardon my fucking ass, Prince Theon Greyjoy, I didn't see the other royalty slinking up like a lost stink spirit at sea. Mean to the help, you say? Well, not all of us can simply impregnate our staff. How's Kyra finding single motherhood? Balon is far too stingy to have given her a good settlement. Are you allowed to see the girlfriend and son you sold?" With a small giggle, Arya shut Theon's slack jawed face before wandering to look about.

She found an impressive stereo system and began to flip through the music. Skinner leered at her and offered to help her find some music. "Nope. I am done letting you lick and sniff me like I am a supper you can't wait to eat. Cannibal or not, it's unnerving. I will use my witty bitty lady brain and strain all of my vagina to understand how to work the big manly technology. Back off, beastie boy."

Skinner raised his hands high then slowly turned up two middle fingers. As he walked away he drawled out, "What a fucking mouth on you. Why anyone would want that mouth is beyond me." "Skinner, you'll never know so stop wondering about my mouth, it's gross." Sansa narrowed her eyes on the tall lanky classmate and hissed, "She is my LITTLE sister in case you are blind. You trying to go to jail? Or just have my brothers murder you?"

"This is unacceptable! Sir, I SAY SIR! SIR! LORD BOLTON YOU WILL PLEASE ATTEND ME! WOULD YOU INVITE A PIANIST IF YOU HAD NO PIANO? WOULD YOU INVITE AN ARTIST TO PAINT WITHOUT PROVIDING THE SPACING FOR THE PORTRAIT?"

Ramsay turned bright curious eyes to Lommy who was over-dramatically standing in the center of the room looking highly offended. "You are right, Sir. Forgive my lapse of reason. Let us set the artist up to perform his miracles for us. Tell me what you need, my fine artist, Sir!" Gendry stepped forward along with Hot Pie both with serious expressions. Their tones suggested this was gospel to be someday handed down to their children.

"Mountain Dew, any flavor but original is the best. If there is no Mountain Dew then Sunny D or Yahoo will suffice. Red Bull if preferable but Monster or Rock Star can be substituted. We need a clean flat surface to work on, hand sanitizer, tissues, some of the appetizers will be nice to keep him going if you don't have any corn chips with guacamole." Ramsay nodded. "Gotcha. No problem."

Alyn was sent off and came back with both a grinning Damon and a bottle of original flavor Mountain Dew and a four pack of redbull. Lommy accepted it gracefully and was led to a lovely marble counter in the kitchen. "Ah, here is a lovely working surface, thank you." He got comfortable on the bar stool and began to do some finger exercises while Gendry and Hot Pie started to open the backpacks.

Ramsay tilted his head towards Damon who set some materials before Lommy. It was an expensive bong plus other paraphernalia that might be considered hard to find. Leaning close to Lommy, Ramsay displayed those laser eyes and his very sharp white teeth. His voice was a soft roar, it was a command, a threat and a promise all wrapped in one.

"My lovely Stoner Boys, I need you to get these pretty ones all fucked up, please. Or I'm going to need to fuck you guys up instead. Its not personal, okay? I will supply you anything you need. Do it."


	10. To Taste

Sansa was not into smoking pot nor did she like the taste of alcohol. Luckily, Lommy was up to the challenge. "Sweet Summer Princess, tell me a flavor that you like?" Sansa shrugged. "Lemon is my favorite flavor." Grinning, Lommy dove deep into his bag and produced a small foil that he handed to Sansa. "Try this. Tell me what you think."

Cautiously, Sansa opened the foil and sniffed at the tiny frosted cookie. "Oh, a lemon cookie!" "Yes! And it is infused by me with a bit of a kick. Nice Sativa hybrid cookie for you. Here is one more for later, darling. My treats are very potent so that will kick in fifteen minutes from now. Enjoy the trip, Princess." Jeyne sat next and waited as Lommy was only seeing them one at a time.

"Now, second fiddle, what do you use? Hmm. Don't answer, I will tell you what you need. You like the smoke but the smell bothers you. Here's a nice vape and let's see...you could use a pure sativa, get out from under those dumps. I see your suicide in your eyes, you should see someone about that. Here, girl scout cookies with a hint of cherry mint cart should help your mood improve. Next."

"Joff, you are in desperate need of Indica. Something tells me you'll like this strain, I call it Endless Tears. Bong is to your left, Good Sir. Gendry, Dew me. Hot Pie, chip me. Thank you, gentlemen. Basic, come here! Baaaaaasiiiic, ah, there you are. Pre-rolled Durban Poison and off you go! Theon, the kraken of the sea, what do we give you? What haven't you tried yet? Ah, have a bit of shatter, its something you might like, a little stronger of a hit."

"Ramsay, for your own perusal I happen to have a special blend. I call it Hunter's Howl. Rolled enough for you and your Boys." Ramsay slapped Lommy's back. "Good man. Now just make sure to keep everyone higher, drunker and you can send one of your buddies to keep the music going too. I want the Royals to party until they can't, okay?" 

Lommy desperately wanted to ask if he was getting them all fucked up so Ramsay and his buddies could hunt them but he didn't quite dare. Instead, he nodded and went back to mixing and rolling. "I will do it, you know I can. Just don't want this party to backfire on me, yeah? Someone dew me. You know if I stress, my plants stress and that doesn't make good weed so I need you to back the fuck up with your wolfish pacing, please."

Twenty minutes later Lommy stared around in triumph at the colossally fucked up kids. Between feeding them a steady diet of weed and wine they've managed to create a rather silly group. The girls keep starting a dance then forgetting they did it just to reorganize the dance again. Joff is demanding the girls do a strip tease and drinking wine from the bottle. Theon kept yelling sea chanties and Jeyne keeps staring at her hands, mumbling.

Ramsay and his boys have only smoked a little of the potent plant and drank a little of the wine. "Lets play some party games, shall we?" Joff hollered out, "NAKED TWISTER!" Sansa giggled out, "Pin the tail on the Joff. I mean, donkey." Everyone but Joff laughed and Ramsay knew where to start. "I will let the ladies pick the first game."

And for all intents and purposes, that was the last lucid moment that the rich glittering throng would remember.


	11. Edible Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy by J-Kwon

The world was wonderful, warm and melting at the edges. Sansa chose truth or dare after Ramsay whispered it and it was her idea anyway. Jeyne had squealed in delight while Arya rolled her eyes but they all played. Arya didn't really care what they played she was busy enough trying to fend off Damon. The large boy sat next to her when they all sat in a circle on the plush living room rug.

Arya was nervous at how big and muscular he was, how close he kept getting and the look in his eyes. Damon hasn't said or done anything inappropriate but Arya felt he was only biding his time. He offered to share a bit of his specialized joint with her and Arya accepted along with a healthy sip of Skinner's drink. She never even noticed when she started to fall forward and Damon pulled her onto his lap.

Sansa laughed without knowing why and wondered why it was so loud. Who suggested this game and why was it so fun to play? Jeyne was naked, crying and Joff was poking at her with a stick laughing at her. Sansa scoffed at Jeyne's tears. "Oh stop crying! Why are _you_ always around my boyfriend crying when that's what _I_ do! Joff, why do _I_ always have to be suffering for _you_ , if you have _her_ and other girls for _that_?"

Joff poked Sansa with his stick and she swore at him wildly. Laughed and swore again then spit on Ramsay's rug. Lommy shook his head sadly. "Yikes, well that was uncalled for. Rams, my fine man, you'll want to get that up-oh, of course I have to do it, I'm the help after all. Damn. Hurting my feelings, Rams, thought we was buddies. There, all better. Uh oh, looks like someone melted a redhead. RAMS, IF SHE BITES MY TOE AGAIN, I WILL ASK FOR HAZARD PAY!"

Ramsay handed a Snickers bar to Hot Pie. "Feed this to the weed guru. Skinner, go get another bottle of Mountain Dew for our friends! Gendry, is that your third of Lommy's special rolls? How are you still standing? Where's my plant? The one that was next to you. Did...did you eat it? YOU ATE MY FATHER'S FICUS?" Alyn snorted, laughing so hard that he stopped filming the rich kids for a second.

Theon grimaced and shoved his goblet away. "Can't we drink anything besides this fucking nasty shit? Rum! I need fucking rum, Joff, you bring your father's rum?" Ramsay shut his eyes and mouthed the word, idiot, then he smiled. "Rum? No problem. Stay there, little kraken, I will bring it to you. Or you can fall over my couch like a fucking retard. Yup, much better idea. Okay then. Joff, you want some rum too? Here, take this while I go rescue Theon from himself."

Ramsay yanked Theon upright and pretended to lose his balance so Theon slammed against him. "Hey there, Greyjoy. You okay, sweetie? Hey, don't you like this song? Haven't seen you dance in forever, dance for me, yeah? Here, Damon, get up with Arya and dance with Theon for me. Nice. I'll be over in a few, Damie. I got a stoner eating my shrubbery and a Princess eating a stoner. I have to keep one in a constant supply of sugar and I have the rich pretties to fuck with."

Damon gave Ramsay a serious hug. "A wolf's work is never done. It's gonna be worth it though. Because of your brains, we are going to have some good pets." Alyn sidled up and grinned, jumping up and down.

"Come on, I want to play with the glittery ones this time, please? I got idea too, you know! Good fun ones. I can fuck with them just as good as you do! Let me try. Skinner can help me out that way you can help Damon with the new pets. I mean, if you are going to trap and tame a feral, it should see you from the start as it's owner, right? If Damie does all the work, Theon might think that Damon's _his_ new master."

"You do make a compelling argument, Alyn."


	12. Waiting On GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alabama Song by The Doors

Ramsay made sure that everything was under his boys' control then felt it was safe enough to head to his father's office. That's when he thought again of what Alyn said and sighed heavily, turning back. He saw Damon now had both Arya and Theon in his lap. They were giggling and he was tickling both of them. "Oh hell no. Stop buttering up my prey and play with your own."

Damon pouted and hugged the two drugged teenagers so tightly they both protested groggily. "Aww, come on, look at the cute sheep, Ram Ram! Come play with Damie and the baby sheep, fuck your dad. Who cares what he's up to this time. We can only play with the royals til morning then we have to put them back and get back to blackmailing. Not as fun."

"My handsome, strong, dumb best friend, you have to learn to trust in my brains the way I trust in your brawn. Didn't you think it was a little strange that I allowed them all back here when I've never done such a thing before? Don't you find it a little strange that I gave in with such ease to your choice? This runt might be ugly and have a true bitch streak but she is a royal. And my choice, my arrogant mutt is also a royal. Don't you think it strange that I have allowed us to pick pedigree instead of our usual rescues? Hmm? Because this is it, the forever pets we have discussed."

Eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring, Damon tried real hard to follow Ramsay's line of questioning but he smoked one of the Hunting Howls of Lommy's and he couldn't follow fast. "Uh huh. So...we get to keep these ones? Better than trying to hide their bodies or hope they just don't remember." Damon pouted and hugged the two drugged victims tighter again. "But can we still hunt them first? I love that part whether they live or not, I love the hunting." Damon still didn't understand completely but that was okay, Ramsay would get to that if need be later.

"Theon, hey, sweetie, take my hand. Let's leave Damon to feel up his own pet. You are mine, little kraken, not Damon's, come here. Trust me, it's going to always be in _your best interests_ to follow _my interests_. Remember that in your little brain if you can, yeah?" Those sea colored eyes were so large and trusting in their drugged state that Ramsay had to suppress and urge to remove them and keep them in a jar. "I love your eyes so much, baby, come here, good boy, there you are." Giving a small carefree laugh, the gullible royal hand fluttered up to Ramsay who grabbed it and pulled Theon up.

He held tightly to the graceful hand and gave Theon a quick spin as if they were waltzing around. Theon melted into the fantasy of it and began to dance, humming to the music pounding through the room. Ramsay danced them out of the room and into his father's office that he'd picked the lock on earlier. Like every other room so far, the walls of the large office were blood red. The chairs and couch in the room seem to be made of a rather pinkish leather and the desk was a reddish gold wood.

Ancient weapons grace the walls and Theon staggered over to look at them while Ramsay sat at his father's desk. Ramsay seemed to know exactly how to use his father's computer and Theon was impressed. He personally never wanted to know Balon's business, his father was too miserable of a bastard. Plus Balon never wanted to let his youngest son into the business of boating or the more illicit dealings. Theon eyed the mace, the swords, an axe and a few cases full of specialized knives and guns from an older time.

"YES!" Theon jumped and stared at Ramsay who was staring at the computer screen with clear excitement. For a second, mirrored in the screen light of the computer, Theon thought Ramsay looked like a hungry cruel wolf. Even after he blinked and the illusion was gone, Ramsay's eyes still looked that way and he shivered a little. "Good news, Ramsay?" Taking a deep breath, Ramsay shut down the computer and gave a huge smile to Theon as he stood up and stretched. "Oh yes, the best news. Let's sit on my father's couch and I'll tell you about it. Just let me text the others first, okay?"

Theon let Ramsay lead him to the two seater couch and they sat together. Instantly, Theon began to squirm, the couch wasn't comfortable and the feeling of the leather was wrong, the color seemed repulsive up close. Ramsay sent a text to the boys with a smile and turned to his squirming prey to talk him into running.


	13. Wulvz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howling For You by The Black Keys

_**Wulvz No Kill Royal Hunt tonite** _

Damon, Skinner and Alyn all read their texts with growing excitement but Damon erred on the side of caution even in his foggy state. "Lemme go double check with Ramsay. Make sure he's not fucking with us. Don't do anything the prey will regret without me and don't let my girl wander off." Arya lurched upwards and announced, "I'm not your girl. I am not allowed to date yet. And if I was able to date, I'd date Gendry, not you. Get off me, I want to get something to drink, my mouth is really dry."

With a chuckle, Damon hoisted the girl to her feet and handed her a glass of water. "Here, don't want you to get sick on me. Why don't you see if Lommy has some more treats for you?" He gently steered her that direction and when he let go Arya continued walking until she nearly ran over Hot Pie. He gave a sympathetic look that she didn't understand. "Hey, Arya. What can I getcha?" Damon looked over her head at the concerned friend and frowned deeply. "Find Arya a nice sativa. I want her high and aware, awake. You might want to tell Lommy to switch them all to a little wake up."

Lommy watched Damon go bounding up the stairs probably in search of Ramsay and he groaned. Here comes Skinner looking far too happy for his own good. "Hey, Damon said to switch everyone over. The boys stay on hunt mode and we need the prey all on a common strain. Got a pill that will make them freak out, panic or hallucinate or some shit? Hmm?" Gendry and Hot Pie shared a look of misery with each other and Lommy, who's voice was a bit muted now. "Yeah, I have something extra I can give them. I want to leave with my buddies here right after though. I already warned Ramsay I won't be here for any heavy shit."

Skinner spread his arms and tried to look indignant. "Heavy shit? What heavy shit? I just see some kids hanging out. You seeing some heavy shit that I should know about, Lommy? You, Gendry? Hot Pie? Oh good, I was afraid I had to go tell Ramsay there was heavy shit happening at his dad's house." 

Theon tried not to climb off the couch or out of his own skin while Ramsay smiled, enjoying his discomfort. "Do you know why this leather bothers you? It bothers anyone not me, my father or one of the boys. Because it's unique leather, not from a regular animal. Here, see for yourself." Theon shook his head mutely but Ramsay was forcing his hand flat on the couch. Now he moved it over the repulsive leather until he felt a dried nipple. His eyes confirmed it. Ramsay's voice was a whisper. "Do you remember that slut Tansy that went missing? You just felt her up."

Theon tried to bolt but Ramsay caught him around the waist. "Try not to vomit. Listen, stay calm. Prey that panics always gets mauled." Ramsay felt Theon's stomach move and he let him go just in time. Moaning, Ramsay watched Theon fall to his knees and vomit onto Damon's shoes as the large boy excitedly ran into the room. The news had to wait for Damon to remove his shoes and wash them while Ramsay put used a wet wash cloth on a shaking Theon's face. "Don't kill me, man. Ramsay, please...I don't want to be furniture!"

Damon glared and muttered that Theon would make a great new rug.

Arya felt a bit better after her water and Hot Pie gave her a new smoke along with some cute little party pill. Hot Pie was passing them out to everyone from a box that Lommy kept locked. Standing up and striving to walk normally, Arya peered at someone naked and crying. "Hey! What the fuck, Sansa? Why are you allowing this shit? Hey, Jeyne, come on, put your clothes on, okay? Game is fucking OVER, man. No way on that shit! We are leaving and you'll be lucky if your ass doesn't land in jail, Joff!" Arya was horrified when neither Jeyne nor Sansa moved from their spots near the infuriating smirking boy.

"Stupid little girl. Why did they even bring a baby like you along, I will never understand. That's why I always tell your older sister to leave you at home. Because you are too young to understand anything at all. Your sister has no chance for anything better than me, because I am the best, the richest, shall I go on, stupid? Chances are, if your sister plays her cards right, she will be wearing my engagement rock by college. If Sansa continues like she is tonight, on MY side, then yeah, we will be married. My family wants it and so does hers so...and tonight, for the first time ever, Sansa has managed to truly turn me on."

Arya shook her head hard then grabbed Sansa's face and tried to get her full attention. "HEY! Sansa! Can you look at me, hear me? What the FUCK are you doing here? Why are you hurting Jeyne for Joff? Why would you do that? Come on, we are too messed up on drugs, we need to go right now. Please, help Jeyne get dressed and we can all leave together. Please. I am starting to panic, okay? Too many guys and I cannot believe you did that. Ever hear of Hoes before Bros, Sis? Get me an Jeyne outta here, please! Sansa, are you hearing me? Sansa!"

Joff gave the cruelest grin Arya has ever seen and she saw how ugly he truly was. The weasel was finally out of the bag and Arya had no way to put him back. Not with her sister wandering off into the heavens and Jeyne falling to the ground. "Bitch. What are you going to do now? Maybe I should make your sister hold or hurt you for me? Or maybe I'll put a bag over your head and rape you in front of her. Sansa is thinking of the rock on her finger, she's thinking of getting her own mansion and you don't matter anymore." 


	14. No Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To My Nightmare by Alice Cooper

Sansa heard Arya and Joff as if through a tunnel full of water that she couldn't tread anymore. She floated away and deep down there was a thread of sober panic that shrieked unattended. This was wrong, all wrong and danger was here but there wasn't a thing Sansa could do but float along. She hurt Jeyne and pleased Joff, horrified Arya and yet, Sansa couldn't recall more than that. Arya said they should go home and Sansa agreed. She tried to tell Arya so but it came out as a giggle and then Joff had her spinning into a song. Sansa danced and wondered where Arya had gone?

Jeyne held tightly to Arya's arm and they staggered towards the foyer and the front door. "Our phones are all missing and Joff is too stupid to notice! If we can get you to the porch, I can go back for Sansa. Then we can...we can...what was I doing? Jeyne?" Jeyne didn't answer because she was being spun away by Skinner who was saying that he wanted to see her dance. "Hey! You can't have her! I want to take her outside and my sister too!" Arya watched her words leave in an invisible syrup line that let her know how much trouble they were in. "We are drugged."

With a laugh, Alyn put an arm around her and commented, "We are all drugged. Just ride it out and don't freak, come on back to the party. Damon will be back in a second. He'll be looking for you." Arya huffed. "I don't know why! I only met him...today? Today. I don't like him. I want to go home and take my sister and her friend too. You can keep Joff, okay? Please, stop dragging me back, I don't want to go!" Wasn't Jeyne crying and naked? But Arya noticed that Jeyne was back in her dress and laughing at Skinner's bad dancing attempts.

Arya shoved at Alyn. "I don't dance, stop it! I am going to sit down for a minute." Dizzy and confused, she staggered over to a couch and held her head. Nothing seemed right about this party or about this drug trip they were taking. Sitting up, Arya looked around, really looked with the intense scrutiny only the totally stoned can have. Jeyne was laughing but the red eyes and tear streaks in thick make up told the truth. Sansa was dancing but her face looked like she wanted to be sick. "Alyn, can I have my phone please? I want to call a car. I think we need to go now."

Alyn laughed and he couldn't help himself. "Sorry, sweetheart. You _are_ drugged and you _are_ Damon's. I mean, I get it, if I were you I wouldn't believe anyone would want me either. I mean, look at your sister and look at Jeyne compared to you. Still a baby, you are flat as a board, not pretty and you aren't even nice. But for whatever reason, Damon has decided that you are what he wants. Maybe he figures a pet should really look like a dog." Alyn guffawed at his own joke as Arya stumbled away from him.

"Aw fuck, come on." Lamented Lommy as Arya reached out and grabbed his arm with desperation. "Something isn't right here." Arya blurted out and Gendry and Hot Pie glared at him. Lommy glared back and threw out his arms as he yelled at the three of them. "What? What would you all like from me? Huh? Want me to pull out a magic carpet or maybe a firearm? I am fresh out of both. Perhaps you all misunderstand the situation. I am a drug dealer, I could have a heart of gold and a cockney accent and even look lovable if you'd like but it wouldn't change that I am a drug dealer."

Lommy removed Arya's hand but helped her sit in a chair then he continued, speaking not unkindly. "I am not a hero, not even an upstanding citizen. Just your average low life and I can't fight Ramsay and his boys on my best day. We are waiting for the all clear from Ramsay then I am leaving. I am only leaving with Gendry and Hot Pie unless Ramsay throws another person at me. I'm sorry, Arya. You are a good kid and I hope to see you again. I really do but I can't help you. He'd kill us without a thought. You know that, right?"

Arya did know that, even in her extremely fucked up condition but she still asked one more time for help. "Your phone. Let me use it." Lommy sighed and moved away without speaking to her further. That's when it started to truly sink in Arya's befuddled brain. _I am drugged. I am being called Damon's and a pet. My sister, her friend and Joff are drugged too. Theon's missing and we are all so fucked. Did they say something earlier about hunting?_


	15. Crawl or Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Comin' To Kill Ya by Zachariah & the Lobos Riders

Then clutched his chest as he dry heaved as he listened to Ramsay and Damon talking above him.

"Ramsay, a royal hunt of all of them? Are you sure that's safe? Your dad won't be happy at us taking that kind of a risk and he just let me finally move in the pool house! He won't probably mind Theon and Arya but the others too? Where would we keep them all?"

Ramsay waited patiently for Damon to stop sputtering and for Theon to stop being sick. He wiped Theon's face with a damp cloth while he spoke with soothing tones and dancing eyes.

"It's a no kill hunt on the royals. A one time only event. But we have to do it tonight! My father and his men just pulled off the biggest con and kill ever! They got Ned and Robb Stark, Robert Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy and Jaime Lannister. He convinced them all to a meeting where he just blew them all to bits. So while he and Locke celebrate with a whore hunt, we can celebrate with a royal hunt. Let Skinner, Alyn and Ben chase after the pretty ones without any dogs. We can concentrate on our personal pets easier that way!"

Theon sat up, wiping his mouth and looked frantically up at Ramsay.

"No, wait! Roose killed my dad? Killed all of them? Oh gods. You can't kill all of us, my sister, Joff's mother and grandfather, Sansa's mother, they will come after all of you. Please, just let me, us, leave and we won't tell anyone anything!"

Ramsay crouched down and smiled with maniacal glee at Theon while grabbing his chin hard and lifting it to meet his eyes.

"Hush. You are going to be hunted, tamed and trained into my little kraken pet. You don't get a say in this. You can behave or not, it will still happen. Now hush and let the human owners talk."

Theon opened his mouth and Ramsy shoved a tiny pill in then put his hand over Theon's mouth.

"Swallow. Don't worry, you'll get used to that order."

Theon swallowed then cursed the second Ramsay let his mouth go.

"Fuck you!"

"I intend to. Among other things."

Theon moaned tried to grab onto the spinning wall to reach his feet. Ramsay waited until Theon was almost steady before kicking his legs out from under him.

"I just told you that you were going to be hunted and made into a pet. You are a creature, not a human anymore. Go on, crawl to leave. But if I see you on two legs, you better be running cause I'll be coming for you. Go on, kraken. Go, little prince, tell the glittering throng they'd better run."

Damon frowned at Ramsay as Theon crawled frantically trying to find the door, sobbing and drugged.

"Are you sure we are okay doing this, Ram? Should you check with your dad first? I mean, Joff is a prick and Sansa is a stuck up prig but they got huge purse strings. I mean, just cause their dads are dead, not their whole families, ya know? Everyone knows Theon and Arya are troublemakers but the others might be missed."

Ramsay sighed and patted Damon's face.

"Poor Damie, you are overloading your brains again. Listen, we are just playing with Joff and Sansa, we can give them back tomorrow and they won't ever tell what happened to them. They will never tell about the others because they will be afraid and blackmailed."

Theon banged into the door, rebounded, scrambled on his knees to open it and then he fled. Ramsay and Damon shared slow grins as Ramsay whispered, "I will make the announcement and you can start the howling, okay?"


	16. Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March Of The Pigs by Nine Inch Nails

Lommy grumbled as he ate one of his brownies. Gendry and Hot Pie commiserated by eating two more brownies as Lommy complained.

"Won't let me leave and I am not fucking stupid. I see what's happening and I can't be seeing this shit. Gendry, Hot Pie, listen to me. If these ass clowns lose their minds and kill the royals, we will be thrown into the same grave as the hunters. We have to try to turn the tide. It's the best I can do for Arya and her glitter group. Start passing this jello out, make sure Alyn, Skinner and Ben get as much in them as you can shove down their greedy gullets."

Seconds after Lommy starting getting his "mellow jellow" down their throats, Theon appeared, crawling, sobbing and looking wrecked. "Ramsay...he's coming...all of them are dead...ramsay is setting us up for a hunt. We need to run now!" Joff scoffed and demanded that Sansa get him some of the jello the others had. Jeyne and Arya started to stagger over to Theon and helped him to his feet.

"We need to run! Sansa, Joff, he's not joking! Please!" Sansa stuck her nose in the air and pouted at Jeyne. "You say that because you are tired of Joff's games." Theon shook his head wildly. "No! We are playing Ramsay's games now! He's crazy and so are his friends, I think! We need to leave now! He has a chair upstairs made of Tansy's skin, we need to leave!"

Ben, Alyn and Skinner all gave knowing grins and started to let their cheerful demeanor fall away to reveal the wolf eyes and leers. Ramsay and Damon came downstairs and grinned at the slowly panicking prey. Ramsay began to speak. His eyes were hot and hard, full of barely contained violence. His voice was soft and compelling, full of urges they didn't wish to explore.

"Princeling Theon is correct! We have a new party game for you! Its called The Royal Hunt. You can run and hide anywhere on the estate or in the house. We will play the wolves and hunt out the sheep." Jeyne yelled out, "What happens when you catch us?" Skinner gave her a leer. "Anything we want. We won't kill maim or break any bones. We like keeping you pretty but a little dirty is okay, right? Play our game and we will let you leave if you play it well enough."

Lommy, Hot Pie and Gendry looked at each other, the sky and ultimately their goods as they consumed more trying to forget what was happening.

"I don't want to be a chair like Tansy!" Ramsay rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Theon. I just said it was a No Kill Hunt. No one dies, no one becomes furniture. We don't want to keep everyone, just a certain two. Damon, you look ready to explode. Is it almost time to howl and chase?" Before Damon could respond, Joff finally seemed to catch on. "Wait! You can't do this! Do you know what my family would do to you?"

Ramsay brightly responded, giving Joff a warm holiday smile. "But Joff, who would come to save you? Your daddy and your uncle died tonight. Your mommy and your granddaddy are too busy dealing with burning businesses. Daddy and big bro Stark are toast along with Pirate Daddy so who's going to save you? Jeyne's accountant daddy? He's been taken out too. So Lords and Ladies, as I already told Theon, crawl or RUN!"

Damon threw his head back and let out a huge haunting howl that was mimicked by Skinner, Alyn, Ben and Ramsay. 


	17. Fight Or Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler

The howling undulated through the night, hungry, wild, crazed and impatient. Even though the situation was still only dawning within their minds, they understood enough to run away. Sansa was holding Joff's hand, Theon, Arya and Jeyne held each other and they all staggered into the cool dark air. They ran clumsily, feeling like it wasn't fast enough, tripping over and over until they reached the closed and locked gate.

"FUCKING BASTARDS, LET US OUT, I DEMAND TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! I WILL SUE YOUR ASSES OUT OF EXISTENCE! I WILL PUT YOUR FATHER IN SO MUCH FUCKING DEBT THAT-" They didn't hear the sound of the arrow over the howling but they all saw it plonk into the tree next to Joff's head. Sansa gasped and grabbed Joff hard. "I...I thought they said they wouldn't kill us. I thought it was like, a prank, right? That's a real arrow. Run, we need to run!"

The howls seem to come closer and from everywhere now, disorienting them and the arrows kept coming, driving them into the woods. Arya suddenly yelled, "Sheep! Oh fuck we are acting like the SHEEP! We have to split up! Otherwise they are going to herd us right where they want us."

Sansa paled and grabbed Jeyne's arm. "Come with me! Stay with me!" Jeyne's face was thinned with fear and rage as she hissed, "Ever the whipping girl for you. Not this time, I won't be your shield tonight. Too many of them, Sansa, sorry. I can't take more than one prick of yours at a time." Ripping her arm away from the stunned redhead, Jeyne ran off into the night.

Sansa tried to grab her little sister and Arya whispered as she shoved at her sister, trying to get her to listen. "Hey, you either have to hide or fight, ok? There's no way out yet. Fight or hide. This log is hollow, get in, I will come back for you, ok? Get in, Sansa." The ground and sky seemed to melt together and then Sansa was being shoved into a log. This made her laugh until Arya hushed her. "High as fuck. Shit. Sansa, you have to be quiet, please. That's how you win the game and you love to win, right? So be quiet and win. I'll be back."

Clapping her hands over her grinning mouth, Sansa nodded and tried to stay still and silent in the log. Her father was dead. _Ned was dead_ and that rhymed and Sansa found herself silently crying but in horrific mirth. Gales of unwanted laughter ripped through her like a seizure. _Ned. dead. Robb. Sob._ _Ned. Dead._ She laughed and cried in agony while others howled and raged around her.

Arya knew one of them, at least one was close and she didn't bother trying to run. She looked around fast and found a sizable collection of rocks then started to shimmy up one of the nearby trees. Hearing crashing and howling very close Arya prayed that it wasn't whoever had the bow and arrow. She refused to give any attention to the wolf below until she was settled on a thick branch with her rocks at the ready.

Alyn stopped howling and tilted his head. "A giggling log? Princess, you SUCK at this game. You must have been awful as a child playing hide and seek." Sansa gave the daintiest guffaw Alyn has ever heard and her head peeked out just enough to see her sparkling dilated eyes. "Hi. I'm bait." Alyn felt the rocks come flying with painful accuracy. One glanced off his forehead and the world turned pink.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU BROKE MY HEAD!" Sansa winced at the roar then cheerfully offered from inside the log, "You should get that seen by a doctor. They can give you stitches." Alyn held his hand against his bleeding head as he knelt out of range. "Sansa, come out of there. I see you, no reason to stay in there." Sansa refused to move. "My sister said to stay here and she'll come get me. Go bugger off, Alyn."

Alyn was pissed that neither girl seemed afraid of him. One was laughing and the other was throwing stones. He could do nothing about Arya but he could certainly reach Sansa. With a grin, he kicked the log so it began to roll down a mild incline and Sansa shrieked. Alyn began to roll the log madly across the ground, taking several rocks to his back and shoulders, wincing in pain.

"STOP! LET ME OUT STOP PLEASE!" Alyn growled in triumph and he stopped to crouch down low over the opening as Sansa's red hair appeared. A hot green mess sprayed out of the rose bud lips onto Alyn's face. He threw himself backwards, full of disgust and wiping at his face and shirt. Crazily, Sansa apologized to Alyn for vomiting on him as she shimmied out and ran off. Alyn used leaves to clean his face and he took off his shirt but the girl was gone. So was the little one but she was Damon's anyway. With a howl of need and want, Alyn was running for a victim again.


	18. Drugs or the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather Boots by Alice Cooper

Maybe it was the drugs, maybe the full moon or the dire situation they found themselves in but Jeyne and Joff's reactions were unexpected to themselves.

Jeyne's back was straight, her steps were swift and sure, anger snapped in her eyes and she was clawing at the air in sheer anticipation. She was tired of being the second, the human shield. _Maybe just not tonight, no, thank you_. 

Dealing with friends and boyfriends when Sansa was tired of them was just part of the deal to be second in everything. Jeyne has accepted this years ago and never has minded it. Well, maybe sometimes like when they liked the same boy and she would have to step back. Or when Joff started to touch and rape her, enjoying Jeyne's fear and pain. It was all just part of a terrible price that Jeyne paid for being where she was.

Tonight Jeyne was being chased by boys that were bypassing men and turning straight into slavering horny fucking wolves. Theon said they skinned the missing girl, turned her into a couch. They all had reputations that proceeded them as violent towards women. _Great._ How did Jeyne end up in this situation? _Easy peasy, that one. Fucking Joff and Sansa, the fucking royalty and what could their glittering servant do but follow and obey?_

But asking her to sacrifice herself to these raging battle chodes? That was asking too much for popularity. Jeyne didn't want to be second prettiest open casket at the second best funeral service. And she knew that she had more chance of dying than the others since she wasn't royalty. Jeyne reached the back of the gate and grabbed it to climb up. The shock tore her away and sent her flying into a nearby bush. Now she was _really pissed_.

Joff never handled stress well at the best of times and usually when he's this upset, he has a parent to handle him. A mother to help shelter and foster his emotions or a father with a well placed fist and voice of disgust. Joff never learned to regulate his emotions well and that was never more evident. He went between bursting into tears and yelling that his family has money to using threats.

Unable to traverse the woods, falling over the slightest bump, he felt like he was making no progress. A shadow started to flit from tree to tree nearby and a growl reverberated through the woods. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL HAVE MY FAMILY COME AFTER YOU STOP IT AND GO AWAY YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" Unhinged, Joff tried to run and fell into the ravine, snapping his ankle.

The shadow turned into Ben Bones who stared down at Joff with alien hungry eyes. "I'm hurt! Stop the game, I'm hurt, please!" Ben's face grew wider with a dull gnashing smile as he jumped into the ravine. Ben opened his mouth and to Joff's horror, he didn't speak, he barked. Got on all fours and barked like an angry dog. Whimpering, Joff backed away while his bladder let loose. "STOP IT!"

Ben gave a moue of disgust and gave an extra long sniff in Joff's direction pointedly. Finally he used his growling voice to form a word. "Surrender." Joff threw up his hands then tossed his wallet at Ben. "Here, knock yourself out, go for it. Just take all of it if you want. But don't hurt me." Ben grinned and growled out, "Tell me I can have your girl if I want her. I can get her and fuck her in front of you, right?"

"Yes, right, yes! Fuck Sansa if you want to, I just want to get out of here alive, okay?" Ben nodded happily and moved closer to the now crying boy. "Problem is...I don't like girls and Theon is already taken. So what do I do, Joff?" Ben was lying but it was worth it to see the kid freak out. "Guess if I can't fuck you, I can get out my aggression other ways on you."


	19. Prey Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Damon: Timber by Pitbull  
> Ramsay/Theon: Blood In The Water by grandson

The colors of the forest streamed by Arya in melting green tones and when did she start running so deep in the woods? Arya recalled Sansa being in a log and she had no idea where Sansa was now. _Why was she running and who was chasing her? Fucking Lommy gave us way more than weed and I swear_ _I will get him for this._

A huge crash to her right as if King Kong were about to burst out of the wreckage of trees and to her embarrassment, she screamed. Jumping into the air and trying to turn to run, Arya found herself scrabbling with hands and feet in the dirt and leaves to get away from the huge beast with a snapping whip.

Damon found himself laughing at the sight of the little brat doing a "feets don't fail me now" in the leaves. He let the whip snap and dance around Arya, never actually touching her. Letting out a tremendous howl, Damon let her get a bit ahead before chasing after her. "FUCK YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU OR LIKE YOU!"

Damon guffawed at that, as if the animal at the shelter got to pick its owner or the deer in the woods picked its own hunter? Howling louder, the whip sent sailing and this time it left a tiny blood filled mark on Arya's left cheek. This seemed to stun her into a halt, touching her face and staring at the blood with red eyes, pinprick pupils. "Fucker. I should have bit you harder."

A huge goofy smile creased through the broad features and the brown eyes seemed to swirl like creme filled caramels. "See _this_ is why I chose _you_. You are pissed, indignant and _then_ you are scared. I love a challenge and I knew a feral was just what I needed. A little fiery kitten all spitting fury and claws, just a little barking, nipping puppy. What a fun pet you'll be! Want to dance while you bark at me, little Arya? I wonder what I should change your name to? Any suggestions, little bitch?"

Arya tried to clear her head enough to figure out a way past this giant and his whip. "Arya The Annihilator? Killer Kathy? Ruthless Rita?" Damon stroked his whip with cheerful menace. "Kitty? Puppy? Lamb? Pussy? Bitch? Little Girl? Pet?" Arya sneered and the whip snapped. "I think you should keep running." Damon howled and the whip made Arya dance before letting her flee again.

As the girl started to run and dodge in earnest, she called back some of the best insults he's ever heard. In the most eloquent of pirate language Damon was invited to get illegally frisky with several forms of lower crustaceans. Damon was also compared to several species of both insect and animal. He was offered the chance to perform several acts upon himself.

"We need to pick an animal for you, maybe it's pirate parrot? Not as sexy as the others but..." Arya offered, "Lita the Lobster? Sarah Seagull? Clara Crabs?"

Theon could hear the howls, the catcalls and the screams or yelling of the others. Every time he tried to go towards the other voices an arrow would thud near him, changing his direction. Equal measures of anger and terror are making him nauseous. _I'm being herded and I know it. There's no way_ _around it and I'm fucked._

"Show yourself, are you a fucking coward? Are you going to shoot me or just run me ragged all fucking night? COCKSUCKER!" Theon stopped running and spit on the ground. He felt another arrow whiz by his ear and his knees felt full of water. His bowels cramped but he held his ground, tired of running from arrows.

Ramsay came out from a grove of trees, notching another arrow. "Run or crawl, remember?"

"Ah, fuck! Think of what you are asking, it's not reasonable or logical or sane, Ramsay. You need to stop and think, buddy. For real. The game has gone way too far now. Please stop before you shoot me and really hurt me or someone else." Theon stood, half crouched with his hands held palms out as if to deflect the arrows. He was tired, sick and so stoned, too much to think anymore. "Please, stop. I can't do this anymore. Please."

Ramsay smirked and lowered his arrow a bit. "You just don't get it." He spoke very kindly and something in Theon responded to it deep down. "Here, maybe this can help, sweetie." The arrow flew and bit deep into Theon's left arm, buried in the fat layers. "NOW RUN OR CRAWL!"

Theon staggered back and stared at his arm before running away. He didn't get far before he stopped to attempt to dislodge the arrow. Ramsay smiled at how predictable his kraken really was and decided to was time to have a different kind of play. He was tired of chasing the pet all over the place.


	20. Sugar & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidal Wave by Portugal

This was the worst party ever. Sansa has no idea where her shoes or her sister is. Everything was fuzzy and she could hear someone following her. Snarling, howling, growling and it has sounded closer and more impatient by the second. "I don't like this game! When is it over? I don't want to play this anymore, can you just stop, please? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? LISTEN TO ME, I WANT THIS TO STOP!"

A shadow howled then flitted closer, closer and Sansa simply crumpled down, screaming. "OH FOR FUCK"S SAKE SHUT UP!" Jeyne roared at Sansa as she came out of the bushes with a huge stick to attack Skinner. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HELPING YOUR SCREECHING ASS, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT, SANSA! GET UP, GET UP AND FIGHT BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST TIME I DO IT FOR YOU!"

Sansa fell on her ass watching Skinner fend off an enraged Jeyne with a branch the size of a small tree. The formerly polished girl had the messiest auburn look she's ever sported, her mascara has run down her face and Sansa thought she looked beautiful. "Sansa, you can't hold your weed well, you shouldn't drink or drug anymore. But for right now, please, you fucking space cadet, I love you and could you please join me on this world?"

Giggling, Sansa leaped on top of the flailing Skinner and held tight to his face. With a goofy, Sansa looked at Jeyne and whispered, "You love me?" Jeyne nodded mutely as she tried to remove Skinner's testicles. Sansa gasped as she felt herself go a little wet between her legs at the thought and Skinner moaned. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING CUM IN MY HAIR? DID YOU JUST ORGASM ON MY HEAD, GINGER? IS A BITCH IN HEAT?"

Sansa began to hit Skinner but he began to lick her leg and she squealed, trying to get off him. Long hands wrapped around her slim calves and the tongue became teeth. "OW STOP BITING ME THERE! NO NO NO!" Skinner would have cheerfully nibbled himself into a coma but a huge tree branch went upside his head. He fell sideways and watched dizzily as the girls held hands and ran away. "Shit." Skinner got up, brushed himself off and carefully practiced walking before trying to track the girls again. 

Alyn couldn't believe his luck when Sansa and Jeyne walked right into him. He was even more shocked that they knocked him down, continued over him and kept going. Scrambling to his feet, he let loose a howl and ran at them. Sansa screamed back and started pinwheeling her arms at him while Jeyne tiredly picked up another large branch.

Skinner showed up as the two girls were overwhelming a confused looking Alyn. Skinner was done being nice and he pulled out his favorite blade with a smile. He was going to only scare the royal girl, that's all. Seeing the moonlight glinting off the blade the females backed off Alyn and continued backing up.

"Fight or run?" Sansa took off and Jeyne growled, crouching with her branch. "Fight me, fuckers." Ignoring Jeyne, Skinner took off after Sansa leaving Alyn to grin at the fierce Jeyne. "It took a hunt to bring out the wild animal in you, huh? Okay, let's fight."


	21. Fish Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen

"Listen, my family is rich, powerful, we can give you anything you want. You don't need to do this, okay?" Joff was crying and still dragging himself backwards, not daring to run on the swollen ankle.

Ben tried hard not to laugh as he came forward like a menacing dog, growling and showing his teeth. "But Joff, all I want is your sweet meat, baby. Stop denying it and come polish my knob."

"I can buy you four male prostitutes! I don't go that way, Ben. I...I'm sorry, please, come on. I can offer you the world, anything else but me, okay?" Ben paused and tilted his head as if considering Joff's proposal. "No, I like my men unwilling and crying like the little rich pussies they are."

Joff screamed for help and tried to hobble up the side of the ravine with no luck and Ben yawned, stretched and let the stupid prey wear itself out for a minute. Ben used the time to film the little freak out to laugh with his friends about later.

"Okay, that's cute. I'm horny now, come fuck me, Joff. Come ride Daddy's greased pole, sweetums! Let's get you out of those dirty clothes! Your mommy would never approve of being so filthy, baby boy!"

Joff wailed and flailed but he was no match for the stocky Ben who's on the wrestling team. He pinned the sniveling blond in seconds and began to get the clothes off his squirming prey. 

"There we go, little prince! Look at all that clean soft white skin under your fancy clothes! Look how dolphin smooth and fish belly white you are, let's fuck like rabid spider monkeys, princeling!"

He laughed when Joff squealed like a pig and scrabbled for purchase in the dirt to get away. Ben lifted himself enough to let Joff squirm away and he asked, "But baby, don't you want to fuck daddy? No? Wait, is it because your own daddy is dead? He died tonight, Joff. Your protection died tonight, your power is all gone and you are just going to have to learn to be nicer and suck some cocks."

"NO! My mother and grandfather are still alive, right? I still have money and power just not here so get me out of here and I'll give you anything you want!" Joff grabbed onto a root and started to pull himself up the side of the ravine, his white narrow ass glowing in the moonlight, his swollen ankle dangling.

Ben walked over and idly started to stroke the dangling broken foot while Joff squealed, trying to pull himself up the side of the ravine.

"I lied, Joff. I'm not actually gay. I'm bisexual. And I'm not usually attracted to weaselly rich douche nuggets but broken down sobbing ones like you I make an exception for. See, I like to fuck females but for rape, well, that's a man's job, right?"

Joff screamed for help while Ben's fingers started to tickle up his leg. Breaking nails and a pinky finger on the hard ground, Joff almost got himself to the top of the ravine. That's when he saw the long legs coming and he saw a cloud of ginger far above.

"SANSA! SANSA! HELP ME! SANSA, HELP ME! HURRY UP! STOP PLAYING WITH SKINNER AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME! PULL ME UP!"

Sansa glared at Joff but didn't stop running but Skinner did. He grabbed Joff by his arms and pulled him up onto the ground. Then kicked Joff in the face hard enough to knock out a tooth.

Reaching back down, Skinner helped Ben up. Ben couldn't stop laughing at Joff and Skinner flipped his knife in the air, whistling, he went to go track down the redhead. It took moments for Skinner to flush Sansa out of her hiding spot nearby in a bush.

The girl flew up and past but Skinner aimed his knife and let it fly. A sharp pain in the back of Sansa's right knee brought her down hard and even as she kept crawling, Skinner approached, whistling.

Grabbing her limp leg, Skinner yanked the blade out and then started to drag Sansa backwards towards where Joff and Ben were. "Let's go play with your little prince and my buddy. I love play dates, don't you?"

Ben was sitting on Joff's chest, still laughing.


	22. No Is The New Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails

Theon tried to pull the arrow out without making a sound and failed at both. Letting out a cry, Theon had to stop pulling on the arrow, gagging. He slid down the tree and tried to control his breathing. Sansa's screams, Joff's wails, Arya's curses and Ben's laughter all carried over and piled onto Theon's shoulders making it hard for him to breathe. Panting, swirls of black in his vision and he heard Ramsay speak distantly.

"Moron. You gave yourself a panic attack, didn't you? Look at you, pathetic. You aren't even a fun hunt, a failure through and through. Face it, Theon, you need me more than I need you. I mean, I could pick any handsome stupid thing to be my pet and yet I chose you. Maybe I sensed that a pitiful runt would come along?" Theon shrank back against the tree as Ramsay's face broke through the black tendrils in his eyesight.

A finger traced his tears and when Theon tried to pull away, a hand delivered a sharp blow to his face. "Uh uh. Too late to be rebellious. I gave you a chance to run or fight and you chose not to. Too late now." Mute with terror, Theon squirmed against the tree then tried to slither past Ramsay, crawling slowly forward. "Why bother? Where are you going to crawl to, honey? Might as well crawl to me, I'm the only protection you have here."

"No!" Theon croaked out and he tried to ignore the blood splashing as he crawled forward. "Blood loss is weakening you and you are already a weakling. Stop being a foolish puppy and let me see your wound. I will take the arrow out for you and bind the wound. You can cry all over me like the little pussy you are and I'll let you. Don't worry, Balon will never know what you really are, he's dead."

Ramsay sighed as Theon fell face first into the mud. "Aren't you the fun hunt? Stupid mutt."

Damon was having a fine time going between verbal banter and snapping the whip to keep Arya in place when Sansa's screams tore through the night. Arya took a strike to her left thigh, a deep crimson line that made her hiss in instant agony, freezing momentarily in place.

She took another when she tried to lunge away again and this time Arya roared in pain but took it and ran anyway. "Fuck you, Damon! My sister needs me so you are going to need to take a fucking number!" Damon chuckled and drawled out, "Your body says no, but your mouth says, hell, no and that just equal yes to me!" Arya spun around with narrowed eyes and yelled, "I don't think you understand how dating is supposed to work!"

Damon guffawed as he followed the staggering girl. "Date you? Why would I ever date a little brat like you? No, I don't want to date you, I want to train you to be my pet. I thought I told you that. You need to learn to listen, Kitty." Arya darted just out of reach and Damon snapped the whip menacingly. Arya gasped as the whip nearly got her. "You need to understand pet ownership! You can't own a person! You can't make a person into a pet!"

Damon stared at her as if Arya was deliberately being obtuse. "I am doing that right now. Do you want to dance or tell me that you'll be my pet, Arya?" "Fuck you, Damon!" Arya started to run then the worst pain as Damon stopped toying with her and let the whip go full force into her flesh. A line ripped through her shirt and her lower back, spilling small tendrils of blood.

Paralyzed, her breath ripped out of her in a soundless gush, Arya fell onto the ground. Damon stood over her and allowed the bloodstained tip of his whip to run over her body while he waited for her to recover. "Say you'll be my pet. Ask to be my special girl and to call you Kitty. Or call me Master, I'll accept that too."

Arya struggled to form words, blinking frantically to see Damon instead of a blur. He was larger than life, towering above her like a manifestation of doom. The whip touching her felt like a violation and Arya finally managed to get a torn sound from her throat and falteringly spoke. "Redneck. Prick. Asshole. Go to hell." Damon grinned. "But that's not a no so there's that! Let's try again."

The whip raised and came down with a crack that made Arya see stars.

Theon opened his eyes and couldn't understand how he was laying down or what he was laying on. He stared up at the cold stars twinkling between the leaves of the trees. It was lovely and the night air felt good and Ramsay's legs were hard yet soft beneath his head and shoulders. Theon went stiff in humiliated terror when he cleared up enough to understand where he was.

"Don't try to move yet. You might have a concussion, puppy. You need to stop trying to be that arrogant royal prince, it keeps getting you hurt. It got your father killed. He wanted to pretend to be some big bad Pirate King and my daddy put him down tonight. If you stayed a royal prince my daddy might kill you too. He won't have any reason to kill a well trained puppy so I am really saving your life. You should be grateful, puppy."

Theon wasn't feeling very grateful but the way Ramsay was stroking his hair felt nice. The way the blade was dancing across his free hand in front of Theon's face wasn't as nice. "You are not a kraken prince anymore. You are my pet, my puppy and you are going to call me Master. I'm going to call you Reek. You stink of fear and indignation, not to mention sweat, piss and dog shit. So...Reek is appropriate. Understand? Or should I flay you?" 


	23. Cheers and Jeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Call Me a Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing by Halestorm

The look Alyn gave Jeyne infuriated her, a half leer, half amusement. It was a look she got all her life and it was a dismissive one that she won't take any longer. Alyn spoke to the pretty girl with the average but plump bodice that his eyes crawled all over. He barely registered the huge branch in her splintered manicured hands.

"What are you gonna do, honey? Do you know how to fight? You are a cheerleader, going to cheer me to death? Put that down and be a pretty little prey for me. I'll go easy on you." Jeyne gave a brilliant smile and her drugged eyes grew larger than ever as her voice barked to life, huskier than any football player. "Hey! Hey! Alyn, you SUCK! You sick fuck, find a dick to SUCK!"

Alyn's eyes had angrily followed the branch that punctuated Jeyne's words so he missed the high cheer-leader kick until it hit his balls. As he crumpled the branch swiped a hard left, knocking him to the ground. Jeyne took off running and heard him crashing after her. "You fucking bitch! I was going to go easy on you! I'm going to beat you so bad you'll need all the plastic surgery that daddy's death insurance can give you!"

For the first time ever, Jeyne wished she'd taken track or boxing. Then she remembered all the gymnastics classes and said a tiny prayer. Alyn was slower than normal since his nuts were halfway into his throat but he was starting to gain speed. That's when he saw Jeyne stop and climb up a tree. Giving a bark of laughter, Alyn started to climb it too.

"Stupid bitch! Did you think I couldn't climb a damned tree? I'm going to throw you out of it so you shouldn't go too high." That's when Jeyne leaped out of the tree onto another one and Alyn stopped laughing. Alyn was hurt and angry so he didn't want to be impressed and yet he was. He grinned hard at her and was shocked when she raised her middle finger at him while laughing.

He was turned on by the bold bitch but he found her daring to also be unacceptable. Alyn didn't want to examine his feelings, he wanted to get his hands on Jeyne and make her fear him, scream for him. He climbed down the tree and started to gather rocks. Jeyne saw what he was doing and started to jump to the next tree without panicking. 

A rock came flying past her and Jeyne plastered herself against the bark, waiting. The second Jeyne moved the next rock hit her, grazing her head painfully. "You don't want to fall from that height. You might not survive, Jeyne. Climb down and I won't break any of your bones." Jeyne found herself giggling. "What a tempting offer, Alyn. Sadly, I do have to take you up on it. You gave me a head wound, you asshole."

"You really don't want to be calling me names when you are about to come down here." Jeyne climbed most of the way down, grumbling the whole way then during the last foot or so she went limp. Cursing, Alyn rushed forth to catch her. He caught her and marveled at how light yet muscular she seemed to be. Jeyne also appeared to be elastic as her eyes popped open and she used him as a springboard.

Alyn fell into the tree and understood that the girl got one over on him and he smiled cruelly. Impressive and yet, she has to know showing him up will only make it worse. He truly couldn't break her bones or let her die, she was too close to royalty but there were some things he could do. Unbuckling his belt, Alyn slowly wound it over his hand.

Jeyne's eyes widened after she steadied herself on the ground and she saw what he was doing. "First, I'm going to beat you then I'm going to rape you." Biting her lips, Jeyne started to run again wishing mightily she took track. The sound of the belt was unmistakable and so was the pain as it struck her ass. Another strike but it only made Jeyne move faster. "Asshat, I had to deal with Joff, you think I can't take a few licks?"

The girl finally had found the true wrong thing to say. "Did you just compare me to that little pissant? DID YOU INSINUATE THAT JOFF CAN BEAT AND RAPE A GIRL BETTER THAN ME?" Jeyne wanted to yell back that was the craziest reason to be jealous or indignant over but she needed every ounce of breath to keep running. Each lash took her breath away and finally Alyn sent the lash just right between her legs and it tripped her. 

"GOTCHA!" Alyn slammed his entire body on top of the fallen girl and heard her breath go whooshing out of her. He let her struggle to breathe while he ground his hardness into her ass, leaning down and biting hard into her neck.


	24. Wrecking Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrecking Ball by Cry To The Blind

Rocks gouged Sansa's skin, expensive cloth ripped and dirt ground into her delicate torn and abraded flesh. She tried to keep her arms tightly wrapped around her face, sacrificing her body for her visage. It was unbelievable that Skinner would cause her so much damage but Sansa was in no position to speak with him over it. A rather large rock slammed into her breasts and Sansa forced herself to try and yell to Skinner.

"I'm not resisting! I'll go with you, just stop shredding me on the ground!" Skinner scowled but he let go of her leg, watching it fall limply to the dirt. "Thank you." Sansa painfully turned over and stuck her hand up, staring expectantly. "Well? Could you please help me to my feet?" Skinner gave a mean grin as he spit in her general direction. "No. Crawl, Princess. Crawl to your Prince. Hurry up or I'll go back to dragging you."

Grateful that she still had clothing on even if it was a half shredded party dress, Sansa started to crawl, wincing at the pain in her knees. Tears and sweat ruined her Sansa's make up, the elements have ruined her hair and this violent predator has ruined her body. Anger and frustration didn't begin to cover Sansa's feelings and she made sure to give Skinner a good glare as she crawled past him.

Skinner responded by putting his boot down on her wounded leg, causing Sansa to scream in terrible pain. He rocked a bit, added pressure and enjoyed the screams for a moment. Lifting his boot off the injury, he leered down at Sansa. "Want to be an icy cunt to me still? No? Crawl to your Prince." Sansa crawled over to her sobbing boyfriend. She waited until Ben stood up before moving any closer then stopped, seeing Joff's bare body and his condition.

"You messed him up too? Do you have any idea what Cersei will do to you? And without Robert to keep her from going overboard? I mean, you signed your own death warrant!" Frowning, Ben shrugged and snapped, "I didn't do any of this! Most of it Joff did to himself and the rest Skinner did. I just scared him with words and took his clothes off. I barely got started and the boy nearly killed himself trying to get away from me!"

Joff noticed Sansa and he surged into her, not caring about her wounds, he screamed into her ear. "Sansa! Save me, help me! Don't let him, don't let him touch me anymore! He wants to rape me, don't let him have me! Look what has been done to me, Sansa? They wrecked your body? At least your face is still okay, look at my missing tooth!" Sansa rolled her eyes and tried to console Joff dryly. "How dare they defile you and besmirch your honor, Joff."

Ben was pouting at Skinner. "You wrecked them and I don't want to get in trouble for it. I should walk away and leave you to take the blame or I should kill and bury them both, leave you with nothing." Skinner stepped back in shock. "Kill them? But these are royals!" Ben glared at Skinner. "That's right. They are royals, pretty, famous and rich royals that YOU just messed up. How do you think Ramsay will thank you? Never mind the world?"

Sansa tried to shove Joff's head out of her way to speak to the panicking boys above her. "If you stop this now, Joff and I will never say who did this to us. Please, it's not too late!" A soft but cold voice assured them all, "Oh no, it is far too late." With true dread all four of them turned to see Roose Bolton staring icily at them.


	25. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakety Yak by The Coasters

Locke came over to Roose with Alyn who looked disheveled, pained and was trying to grab a resisting Jeyne. "Fuck off, Alyn! Don't touch me, I can walk by myself. What do you think, I'm going to try to outrun Locke's bullets?" Locke rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at Alyn. "Let her go so she'll shut up. Roose, I found these two in the garden. Seems like lover boy got a little too excited. What have you found?"

Roose raised an eyebrow at the disheveled couple. "Young lady, I'll thank you to keep that kind of language to yourself." Gasping, Jeyne shoved Alyn's arm off again then snarled at Roose. "Excuse me? Do you understand what these guys were doing? Hunting us like wolves and Alyn was going to rape me! And my using the word FUCK is what upsets you?"

With a rather humorless smile, Roose spoke to Alyn while keeping his eyes on Jeyne. "Alyn, go tell my son and Damon I am home and wish to see them and whoever is with them in the garden. You can bring your girlfriend with you." Jeyne opened her mouth to protest but Alyn covered her mouth with his hand. She promptly bit him but Roose spoke softly. "You are Alyn's girlfriend or you are a witness that I must get rid of. Which is it?"

Alyn took his hand back, rubbing it and muttering angrily as Jeyne grumbled back. "I guess I'm your girlfriend, Alyn. Congratulations, you've certainly moved up in the social world." Before Jeyne might say another thing, Alyn thanked Roose humbly and ran off to find Ramsay, dragging her with him. Sansa looked at Joff and whispered, "Can't see that going wrong." Joff sniffed but ignored Sansa. He was humiliated and it stung deep.

"Now, who would like to explain to me how Joff and Sansa became bloodied and bruised?" Ben pointed at Skinner. "Sansa was only dirty last time I saw her before Skinner reached her. Joff did most of this to himself in panic but Skinner kicked his tooth out." Roose nodded and snapped his fingers at Locke. "Please call Qyburn to tend to the Royals. I shall foot the bill. My son and Damon can pay me back with interest in flesh."

"Children, please follow me into the garden where we shall await my son and Damon. Let me guess, Arya and Theon, right? I am not dumb, gentlemen, I knew they've had their eyes on potential pets for weeks now. I just didn't think they'd be dumb enough to include so many in their schemes. I underestimated how idiotic they could be. To involve the other royals and those without good impulse control?"

Roose tsked as he pulled out his phone. He took a picture of Skinner before sending it along with a text. "Were either of our royals raped or sexually molested?" Ben shook his head. "I only threatened Joff with it but I didn't actually do anything." Skinner also shook his head. "I didn't go that far." Roose stared hard at Skinner. "Well at least that is one thing you did right."

Alyn and a mutinous looking Jeyne returned a moment later. Ramsay followed carrying a very subdued Theon, who's face indicated that he was caught in some sort of shock. Damon walked with Arya crawling beside him with her eye on his whip that he held just over her. Roose looked sharply at the bloody lines on her then at Damon. "You will owe Qyburn for every stitch."

Roose took more pictures and sent more texts. While he waited for a response he stared icily at his son and Damon. "Do you have any idea how much you've just complicated things for us? We made huge progress today and you just could've destroyed the whole thing with your greedy selfish actions. You may have just signed several death warrants. Including that of the very boy you wanted to keep."

A ping and Locke waited, putting the silencer on his gun while Roose checked his messages. Damon and Ramsay held their breath while Roose read and responded. With a decisive nod to Locke, Roose put away his phone and used his own gun to put a bullet in Skinner's head.


	26. Price Of Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain by Alice Cooper

Skinner's blood seeped across the lovely garden and his sightless eyes were still on Roose who was calmly putting away his gun. When the gun had gone off, Sansa screamed and Jeyne grabbed her, hugged her tightly causing Joff to seethe. Theon jumped in Ramsay's arms and hid his face in the broad chest. Arya hid behind Damon's leg, Ben and Alyn stared at their dead friend in silent horror.

Roose put away his gun and put his hands behind his back to calmly survey the group.

"A lawyer and the director of social services shall be coming by. All of you will be staying with us for some time. Joff, your father and uncle have been killed. Your grandfather suffered a heart attack as a result and your Uncle Tyrion is in charge. He is of the opinion that your mother needs to concentrate on her drinking problem in a Western clinic. Your siblings are staying with Tyrion and plans had been made to send you to an institution. Luckily, I offered to Tyrion that I can foster you here. The same offers were made to your mothers, girls. Cat must concentrate on her remaining sons lives and Jeyne, your mother was never strong. Theon, your sister isn't big enough yet to take me on so here you'll stay."

Once Lock had determined the stoners knew nothing he let them leave while letting Qyburn in. The doctor sedated and patched each of the prey under Locke's watchful eye. After each of the royals were bandaged and sedated, Locke carried the senseless victims to the outdoor heated kennels.

Barbary Dustin came by to get Roose's signature as the new foster parent of the royals and Walder Frey came by with the legal papers needed to transfer rights and fortunes. After signing everything needed and checking to make sure the new pets were all sleeping soundly and safely, Roose headed to the basement.

Turning on the surgical lighting, reveling in the fearful groaning and whimpering, Roose set up his different items.

"Boys, you only have yourselves to blame for this. Be grateful that I am allowing you to keep your pets and your lives. Be very grateful for my mercy and scream your thanks through the punishments. After this is over and you are treated by the doctor, you will each move your possessions. Alyn and Ben will need to move into the beach house with their new pets. That means Ramsay and Damon will move back into the big house with me and their pets."

Each of the boys were chained to a different part of the basement and gagged to await Roose's pleasure.

"Your pets will be spending the night in the kennels so don't worry about them only about how you've displeased me. You can spend the night thinking on your pain while you move your possessions. Now then, shall we begin?"

Roose threw open a long white coffin shaped metal box which had Ramsay already weeping.

"Poor Ramsay, my poor son, you are so scared of my leeches and I have not even touched you yet. But you know that Daddy only puts you in the leech box when you've been very naughty. You may be comforted that I am letting you keep your pet, letting you keep your friends and their pets. So I expect you to smile for daddy and get in the box without a fight." 

Ramsay sobbed silently but removed his clothes and told his father he was thankful for his mercy. Roose has used this particular punishment since Ramsay was a child, whenever he truly overstepped the line. Unlike when Ramsay was little, he did not scream or struggle when Roose placed him inside with the huge farm fed leeches but he did turn pale and begin to shake. 

"You will remain in here until I've dealt with all your friends and I've cleaned up all your messes." Ramsay bit his lip as his body was covered by the leeches and his eyes rolled in silent panic. "Yes, daddy. Thank you and I'm sorry for being naughty, daddy. I love you, daddy, please, I do!" The top clanked shut and Roose turned to face Damon who turned paler than Ramsay had been.

"Are you still afraid of falling down, Damon? Remember all your childhood you had that strange fear...seems you still are, at least according to your tears, it is so. I wondered why...do you think it's because you are so tall and heavy you are afraid of crushing yourself?" Roose continued speaking softly and Damon continued to cry and whine. He was almost done putting the heavy sharp hooks in Damon's back fat.

He began to crank the lever so the chains attached to the hooks began to slowly rise to the ceiling. "Now, if your hooks haven't ripped through your skin and sent you crashing to the floor by the time I am done with the others, I will let you down. What do I wish to hear, boy?" Damon tried hard not to shriek his words. "Thank you, Sir, I am so sorry for being bad, Sir. Please forgive me and thank you for your mercy!"  
  


Alyn screamed loud enough for all of them as Roose gave him a ghost pepper enema. Though none of them cried as hard as Ben when Roose made him flay his favorite dog alive. Roose forced Ben to cook the dog meat with the suffering Alyn to help him. By the time the meat was cooked, Damon had fallen from the hooks to the floor with a tremendous crash.

Roose had all the boys share in the meal of dog meat with Ramsay getting the main share since he needed the protein the most after spending all that time in the leech box.


	27. Pedigree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay by Shakespeares Sister

Roose entered the dark kennels and he went towards the sounds of sobbing. He peeked in with the light of his cell phone to see Theon curled up in a corner of his kennel crying. "Hush and rest while you can, young man." Arya glared silently at him from her kennel and Jeyne was asleep in hers.

Joff was pacing in his and started to give Roose a litany of reasons to release him and was ignored. Roose stood in front of Sansa's kennel and look in to see her sitting there, staring at him calmly.

"I would like to speak with you, dear. You must promise to behave like a lady if I treat you like one." Sansa nodded and Roose unlocked her kennel door, he reached down and helped her out and to stand up.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't give you trouble." Roose gave a ghost of a smirk to her as he led her towards the one chair in the kennel. He sat Sansa down in it and told her to stay while he wet down a soft cloth in the industrial sink near the leash and muzzle station.

"I'm sorry you got so messed up, darling Sansa. I would never have allowed such rough treatment of you. And I would never have allowed Skinner to touch you even if he wore gloves and disinfectant. You are not just any mutt, you are a pedigree, you are special and you need special treatment."

Sansa tried hard not to cry but the tears came anyway. "You killed my father and brother. I want to see my mother, please! Let me and Arya go see her." Roose crouched in front of Sansa and he briefly touched her face, his fingers deftly pulling grass and small sticks from her hair.

"I killed Skinner to avenge you. I am keeping you for myself when I could have given you to any of the boys or Locke. Don't be greedy, Sansa. I won't find it attractive in a pet at all. Now I understand that you don't want to be a pet, no one does. But you are one now and nothing will change it."

"WE ARE NOT PETS WE ARE HUMANS! MY MOTHER WILL SAVE ME, SHE WILL AND SANSA CAN'T FUCK SOME OLD DUDE, SHE IS GOING TO MARRY ME! I WON'T BE ANYONE'S PET AND SANSA WON'T EITHER! OUR MOTHERS WILL STOP THIS!"

As if his screeching voice were an alarm, the girls in their cages all began to rattle at their cages and joining him in yelling. Roose looked at Sansa and put one hand on her chin to lift her wet fearful eyes to his. "Stay in this chair. Don't make me regret letting you out of your kennel unfettered."

"Yes, Sir. Please don't hurt my sister or Jeyne! They are reacting off Joff, Sir!" Roose gave a tiny smirk to Sansa and he gave her hair a momentary rubbing. "Such a sweetly made request cannot be denied. Stay, dear."

Briskly, Roose went to the wall where many training tools were kept and he grabbed a riding crop. Instantly, Arya and Jeyne stopped yelling and backed up in their kennels. Theon hugged himself and curled into a ball even though he had not uttered a word.

Joff continued yelling and rattling his cage, having fallen into one of his temper tantrums that has always won him his way. Without a word or change in his blank expression, Roose opened Joff's cage and released him.

Joff came flying out and Roose grabbed him by his neck with one hand to toss him over one knee. His other hand pulled down the borrowed clean jogging pants and Roose began a ruthless attack with the crop upon Joff's ass. 

Sansa put her hands over her ears at Joff's screams and Theon burst into fresh tears as Roose whipped the buttocks until they were striped purple. Joff was hoarse, his cries were barely heard now as Roose tossed him back into his kennel.

"If I hear anything out of you but sobs, I'll fetch Damon's whip and use it on your whole body, boy." On his way back to put the crop back, Roose looked into each kennel and slapped the crop into his hand. Theon shuddered, Jeyne looked away and Arya kept silent, watchful as he put it away.

Roose walked over to Sansa and he held his hand out to her. "Good girl. A reward for your behavior. I shall let you take a bath and sleep in a real bed." Arya and Jeyne were back at the bars but dared not speak but their eyes spoke volumes.

Sansa blinked back tears and nodded, taking Roose's hand. "Thank you, Sir. I am grateful."


	28. Cold Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I Creep You Out Weird Al Yankovic

It was a rough night for prey and predators alike.

Sansa took a bubble bath that should have felt wonderful. Instead it was a tense awkward nightmare of laying naked in water while Roose Bolton washed her tender bruised flesh. She didn't dare speak or move without permission and Roose went slow, both to relish the feeling of her satin smooth skin and to unnerve the girl. Watching Sansa blushing and confused was truly an endearing sight.

Roose used his bare hands to rub soap into the tender flesh and he swept two long fingers between her legs just to give a quick clean to her tender folds. Sansa cried out and tried to shut her legs fast. "Please, no! Please, I...I'm not ready for that. Please?" Even the ginger haired pet's yipping was adorable and so Roose didn't punish the bad behavior. "Tsk, you are my pet now. I own all of this, all of you and can touch anywhere I wish."

Sansa's eyes went large and round. "Are you going to use the crop on me like Joff? I'm sorry, I just got startled, please don't whip me." Roose gave a small smile to that worried expression. "I hardly think you've earned such a severe punishment for being startled. I only meant to clean you and I should have warned you of my touching such a sensitive place. Now, let's wash your hair, or rather, I will wash your hair."

In spite of her fears, Sansa found herself dozing out when Roose used such gentle ministrations on her scalp and hair. With a soft laugh, Roose managed to rinse her hair while the pretty thing slept and then he wrapped her in two fluffy towels. He managed to dry her and redress her in a nightgown before she fully woke back up. "Oh! I...thank you, Sir." "Fear not, I expect nothing of you tonight but your comfort."

Sansa had no real choice but to trust him but she pretended she was grateful nonetheless. Luckily, Roose kept his word and did no more than lay her in his bed to sleep. He put on pajamas and slept beside her, one hand playing in her hair as Sansa quickly fell back asleep out of stress. In her dreams, Sansa slit Roose's throat and saved her little sister.

Three pets slept uneasily in their uncomfortable kennels with only itchy straw to keep them from the cold stone floor. Joff didn't sleep at all, his ass throbbing too much along with his anger. There had to be a way out, a way to escape and Joff knew he would find it. Both Arya and Jeyne are tough girls, Joff never knew how tough Jeyne could be until now. He would find a way to get them to save him.

It was clear that Sansa has betrayed them all and given herself to Roose. Joff will remember that and make sure his mother knows of it too. There was no way they could really keep Joff as a pet. It had to be a terrible joke. He was clearly held for ransom. It would be paid and then the Lannisters will rain hell upon the Boltons.

Four very sore boys fixed up Ramsay's old bedroom and bathroom, set up the guest room and bath for Damon. They used Alyn's van to move the few pitiful items Alyn and Ben owned to the pool house. Qyburn had treated all of them but per Roose's request gave them no pain medication. So when they finished their stash before they finished moving everything, they decided it was time to visit Lommy and friends.

Lommy had been asleep along with Hot Pie and Gendry. They all shared a small trailer at the bottom of the quarry and weren't expecting company at three in the morning. Not that they dared to complain. Lommy put a few edibles, a few prerolls and three vapes inside a bag sleepily. "Is this enough for now? Oh and here. Compliments of my last visit to Qyburn."

Two small vials of morphine that Lommy had managed to swipe during his last physical went into the bag along with a syringe and needle. Alyn happily thanked the stoners and Ramsay gave them an invitation they weren't allowed to refuse. "Going to have a party this weekend. You guys can come, bring your entire stash." Lommy yawned and nodded sleepily. "Okay, Ramsay. Hey, is Basic okay?" 

Raising one eyebrow up, Ramsay grinned at Lommy. "Who?" Swallowing hard, Lommy forced himself to continue in spite of the way Damon was staring at him. "Basic...Arya. Is she okay? I worry. She's our friend is all." Damon got far too close and stuck his face in Lommy's. "Sure glad Arya has good friends like you guys. She's my pet now and will need support in accepting her new role. I am sure you guys will help her, right? Right. Good."


	29. Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper

While Roose and Sansa still slept, Osha was up already making extra food for breakfast. A note had been left from Roose letting her know how many extra mouths there were to feed. Ramsay and his boys had not been to sleep yet and now were too wired and stoned for such boring things. The second the sun graced the sky and Osha began to cook was long enough to wait.

The boys all ran laughing towards the kennels like schoolboys on a Christmas day. Slamming open the kennels doors with howls, they scared the pets awake. Arya and Jeyne began to scream curses, Theon began to just scream and Joff switched between threats and complaints. This only lasted until the howling boys reached their intended pets. 

Joff's threats were cut off by Ben's hands on his throat while a knee slammed into his stomach, taking him down into the hay. Ben rode him down and knelt over the weasel, cutting off his air. The rage was banked a bit by the drugs but it was there as Ben snarled into Joff's face. "Helicent was a great fucking dog. Roose made me flay and eat her because YOU are my new dog. So you better be worth it, asswipe. If you ever get in my face like you just did, I'll break both your feet. When I let you breathe again you will that you are sorry and you will address me as Master."

Joff's face went blank with fear and then red with lack of oxygen. Ben let Joff's neck go and Joff coughed whooping. Ben gave a smile and tilted his head, his former cheer starting to return slightly. "Well? What did I say I want to hear?" Joff's eyes were mutinous but he whispered, "Sorry, Master." "Good. That's a start. Now let's get your collar and leash on so we can go get breakfast. Roose will want us to all eat at the house. Uh oh, why are you giving me that fucking pout? Are you daring to be in a snit already, bitch?" Joff was backing away as soon as Ben stood up to retrieve the collar from the wall.

Seeing the kennel doors open, Joff took a chance on trying to run but Ben was already turning, using the collar to whack Joff full in the face. Joff fell back and put both hands over his busted mouth. "FUCKER! YOU BROKE MY FACE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ACT LIKE A DOG AND YOU CAN'T CALL ME-AHH! STOP!" Ben laughed, his anger evaporating even as the stupid doggie kept barking. Ben couldn't help but find the idiot amusing, adorable in his petty meanness. This loud mulish pet was nothing like his amazing Helicent but he would have fun forcing this pitiful fuck become a replacement.

He grabbed the boy's hair and yanked upwards again, pressing a finger against the swollen empty socket. Joff wailed in pain. "Shut up or I'm going to ask Ramsay for a long nail to drive into your empty tooth socket. Is that what you want? No? Then I want you to shut your hole." Joff's expression was fearful, more respectful and that pleased Ben to no end. "Now I am going to put this collar and leash on you and you'll sit still for it. Then I will let you go with me to get some breakfast. Be a little bitch about it and you'll still wear the collar and leash but with a beating and no breakfast."

Joff's stomach rumbled and his face hurt so he nodded miserably. "Good choice. Now stay still." Whining loudly, Joff vibrated with outrage while Ben slipped a chain collar over his head then attached a leash to it. "This is a training collar also known as a choke chain. You'll see why when you act up." Ben smiled nicely at Joff and his voice was sarcastic syrup. "Okay puppy, let's go get some breakfast. Get down on all fours and crawl. We will stay on the grass until I get you some knee pads." Joff balked instantly. "Wait, what?"

Ben has trained dogs all his life and he knew exactly how to flick his wrist so that the collar tightened harsh and fast on Joff's neck. Joff squeaked in startled pain and panted, staring at Ben. "Judging by your look that felt pretty awful. My dogs always seemed to think so. Course if this collar doesn't work there's always the prong or the electric? No? Hmm. So...hands and knees?" Joff hit the ground fast. "That's what I thought. Good boy. Heel."


	30. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals by Maroon 5

Ramsay looked inside Theon's kennel and he burst out laughing. The pet was curled into the tiniest possible ball and was shivering, whimpering. "Aww, puppy, are you okay in there? Don't worry, Master is coming to get you. Just let me get your collar and leash. You probably just need a flat collar for now. You don't look like your usual arrogant self. So let's start light and work our way to heavy as you feel better."

The second Ramsay opened the kennel, Theon took off like a shot. Ramsay's jaw had dropped as he watched him go. "Damn. I forgot he was on the track team for the past seven years. Good thing all the gates are locked. Uh, Ben? Did you see that?" Ben was busy laughing and pointing at Ramsay. "I never saw a dog run so fast from you. I have seen whore hunts slower than that! I would treat Theon the way you'd treat any abused greyhound."

Ben couldn't understand why Ramsay suddenly started to smile until he looked down and saw that Joff had taken off too, his leash dangling behind him. "Damn it! I just got that on him too!" Ben gathered the electric collar for Theon and the prong for Joff. He joined Ramsay for the great chase. 

Damon stood over Arya's kennel and held up the prong and leash. "We are getting this on you and going to breakfast." Arya snorted. "Are we? I doubt it." Wearing an ugly sneer, Damon leaned over the wooden slats and spoke in a low daunting voice. "Yes. We are. If you fight me, I'll punish you. Remember that. I own you now, no one will care what I do to you. I know you got at least five stitches from my whip. You don't want me to use this on you again, do you?" Damon made sure that Arya saw he was wearing the same whip on his belt. Arya shuddered in spite of herself.

"Can't I wear a regular flat collar at least?" Damon scoffed but secretly he was pleased that she was willing to consider it. "This isn't a negotiation." Arya scoffed back. "Well, maybe it should be!" Damon nodded. "Okay, you want a negotiation, here's one. You wear the prong and leash and I won't bring this muzzle with us today. I planned on having you wear it when you weren't eating or drinking. But I'll leave this here if you are going to cooperate." It was clear that Arya despised giving in but she eyed the muzzle and the whip before sighing deeply, loudly.

"Fine. I will wear the choke and leash and no muzzle." Damon frowned. "That's not what I said. Prong, leash and no muzzle." Arya crossed her arms. "Did you check with Roose about that prong? Because that could truly cause damage to my neck." Damon was nearly roaring now. "SO COULD THE CHOKE CHAIN!" Arya threw up her arms. "Well, then check with Roose before using that one too then!" Arya scurried to the back of the kennel as Damon howled in frustration before ripping the door open. She bolted and got past him by seconds, track made her fast.

Damon screamed for the other two to catch her as Arya blew past Ramsay then Ben.

Jeyne had been waiting for Alyn when he showed at her kennel door bearing a leash and shock collar. "Nope. Keep your items and your breakfast. I won't wear that fucking thing for you. I thought I was your girlfriend, not your pet? Is this how you treat your girlfriends?" Alyn smiled. "Only the ones that call me a redneck, raging battle chode. Actually, this is Roose's idea so you can take that girlfriend status up with him."

"I'm not letting you shock me! I'm willing to consider the demeaning act of wearing a collar at all but not a training one." Alyn did not have the patience of his friends who are already all chasing their pets out of the kennel. An ugly smile graced his narrow face and his gimlet eyes seemed to glow. "Fine. You seem like you need to get a little steam out. So let's do this. You can run and evade me all you want. But when I catch you, I am putting the collar and leash on you. Ready?"

Alyn threw open the kennel door and made a sweeping gesture. "Go on." 


	31. Runners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound Dog by Elvis

Roose woke up to crimson streaks billowing across his pillow and arm. Stroking the thick soft hair, he watched as Sansa's eyes slowly opened. As her eyelids fluttered, Roose could see reality flooding into her face, into her body making her tense.

Roose didn't give her time to panic or worry, his hand went from soft stroking to holding her hair firmly in his fist. He did not pull, simply held her head still and whispered against a perfect shell ear.

"Good morning, pet. Are you hungry? We shall have breakfast with the others and then go shopping. You may get some new clothing and jewelry if you are behaving." Sansa relaxed against his hand, his words giving her time to calm herself down.

Something was going against her neck, it was tight and soft but it made her gasp. "Hush, just breathe, it won't hurt you, love. Its a pretty collar for a pretty pet. Would you like to see it?"

Roose moved away to pull a small mirror from his bed stand while Sans gingerly touched the collar that was firmly around her neck. When Roose showed her neck in the mirror she tried hard to pretend it was a choker or fashion piece.

It was lovely, a velvet peach with scatterings of crushed diamonds. "In spite of this being your pet collar, those diamonds are real. Now during training we shall use a slip lead, a very soft one but just so you are properly taught how to respond to my commands."

That's when they heard the chaos outdoors, howls from the boys, scream, curses and sobs from the pets. Roose buried his face in Sansa's hair and lamented, "I think its safe to assume the pets aren't wearing those collars yet."

Giving a last quick pet to Sansa's hair, Roose got out of the bed. Stretching, he spoke of showering before breakfast while Sansa got dressed then he heard more commotion outside his window.

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOT WEARING THAT PRONG COLLAR!"

"YOU WILL WEAR THAT PRONG AND A MUZZLE!"

"STOP CHASING ME, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PANIC OR RUN THEN MAYBE STOP CHASING ME, DICK HEAD!"

"I LIKED YOUR PANIC ATTACKS BETTER THAN YOUR REGULAR ATTITUDE!"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT SHOCK COLLAR! I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL FIND A WAY TO BREAK IT!"

"I SWEAR I'LL FIND A WAY TO BREAK YOU!"

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO CALL MY MOMMY! PLEASE!"

"AWW, YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

Roose opened his window and looked out to see all four pets running across his lawn without collars, howling, whining and barking. Not one of them was on all fours, not one of them was running for exercise, this was rebellion.

Their too new and too young owners chased them with their collars, leashes but making threats or jokes at the pets. Roose had it with such irresponsible behavior. "Gentlemen, it is far too early for your pets to be out of control on my lawn. Get them under control and cleaned up for breakfast."

Roose's soft words somehow carried to every pet and owner. The pets ran faster and the owners stopped laughing and made a greater effort to retrieve the prey. Ramsay waited until his father shut the window before speaking. "Okay, everyone grab any pet you can reach. Let's get them collared first, then sort them out for breakfast."

Damon's long legs and arms made it easy for him to sweep up Jeyne under one arm and he grabbed the end of Joff's leash, nearly knocking him off his feet and decapitating him. Joff lay on the ground, choking, coughing and holding his neck while Jeyne struggled to bite, claw and kick the hell out of Damon with minimal effect.

Ramsay and Alyn went in opposite directions and Alyn came zipping out just ahead of Arya, allowing her to collide into him. As she plowed into him unable to stop her momentum, Alyn put her into a bear hug as they fell into the thick bushes.

Ramsay managed to run parallel to Theon then began to cut closer squeezing Theon into the pool with a huge splash. Ramsay jumped in after him and dragged the sputtering boy to the stone patio. "Now we have to get all of you cleaned up and in your collars. Do you feel better after having your little swim, sweet puppy?"

Theon was only grateful that Ramsay didn't seem mad but still seemed to be in a good mood. In fact all of the boys were in a good mood as it finally truly kicked in to them all that they really were getting to own and keep these pets. They were eager to have breakfast and train their new pets.

The pets were not as interested and certainly wanted no part of their collars or leashes.


	32. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness In Slavery by Nine Inch Nails

Ben decided Ramsay had a great idea and he tossed Joff into the pool. Ben laughed as Joff sputtered. "You ready to calm your ass down yet, little boy? Huh? You like screeching like a seagull? Okay, how about we go another round of dunking." Joff sobbed and tried to climb up Ben's leg. "Please! I'll stop, I'll calm down, please stop!" "Aww, poor little guy. Are we done whining about mommy and her fancy rich name? Hmm? Done running on me?"

Joff wailed and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! Come on!" Ben laughed and rubbed Joff's head but caught the hidden snarl. "Uh oh, I saw that. Naughty pup." He tossed Joff back into the pool to flail and wail. Ben kept a hold on the leash as Joff flailed around and tried to swim away. "Now you are just being silly, boy. I need to name you, what kind of name do you deserve, bitch?" 

Ramsay had a shivering wet Theon in his lap, trying press into Ramsay to steal his body heat and to please the violent owner. Ramsay frowned and called to Ben. "Careful. Train Joff like you would a dog, not a person." Ben shrugged. "Being that I train dogs for a living that's kind of hard for me to do. Humans and dogs aren't the same at all, Ramsay. Don't worry, I'll train him, I just find him adorable and goofy. He gets so angry, stupid pathetic little fuck. He amuses me. Later I'm gonna fuck him so I can hear him really squeal."

Damon and Alyn exchanged fighting spitting females and continued their struggles.

Damon was getting irritated and worried about that moment with Roose earlier. Roose had looked annoyed and Damon wasn't willing to be in the basement over it again. "ENOUGH!" He put one hand on his whip and Arya threw herself around his leg so he couldn't strike her. "Stop! Got it. You don't need to whip me or drown me. I will put on the collar and the leash. Can't I have a collar like Theon has? I can't wear the chain or the spike one, it's going to destroy the flesh on my neck. Please?"

"You refused to put on your collar then you ran away and got the attention of fucking ROOSE! I am not going to grant any request of yours. I want to hear you call me Master and apologize for being bad. Then maybe I won't whip or drown you." Damon's look down at Arya was thunderous and Arya finally felt a tinge of fear. Was this where the limit was? Arya always has to know how far she can push things and this seems to be where the danger zone is with Damon. "I'm sorry, Master."

Some of the anger seemed to fade and Damon's voice was a mellow growl. "Good girl. Now kneel and let's get this training collar on you." Arya bit her lip. Every single inch of her screamed to fight or flee but Arya's already tried both and the whip was too daunting. Arya whined loudly unable to help it as she knelt before Damon. Smirking, Damon softly called her a good girl as he attached the prong collar to her neck carefully.

"I hate this, I hate it so much. Please don't rip my head off with your ham hands. Master." Damon burst out laughing. "I'll try not to." The metal was cold and it rested uneasily upon her neck. If Damon yanks on it the curved metal will dig into her delicate neck. It was truly an incentive to behave. Arya knelt mutely, seething at Damon's triumphant look. "I am naming you Kitty." Arya pouted and responded, "That's an awful idea, Master."

Alyn and Jeyne circled each other slowly as they spoke. "Listen, please. Why are you doing this to me? I am not pet material. I am not sexy, interesting, I am nothing to you. I have spent years always trying to be second best and doing exactly what I should and now I don't want anymore rules! I want to celebrate freedom!" Alyn snorted.

"I guess you have shitty timing. I am not giving up my one chance to have a pet! I gave up a friend of Skinner for a pool house with a pet of my very own. My timing is just better than yours. Sorry, I refuse to feel guilty over getting something I really want. Now I want this shock collar on your neck and I want to go get breakfast. Can we get on with it?" Jeyne cursed and shrugged. "I am hungry but I don't want to wear your shock collar."

Jeyne tripped and Alyn was on her, smashing her to the ground, crushing the breath out of her. "Collar time."


	33. A Clever Pretty Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics

Sansa did not ask where the white tennis dress that was almost exactly her size came from. She didn't ask why Roose had a collar with diamonds on it at the ready. She only asked to use the bathroom and kept her mouth shut unless he asked her something. The sounds outside the window were daunting but Roose hasn't tried to hurt her yet. Yet. Sansa knew it was a matter of time before he hurt her or raped her. She suspected the rape will come first. 

"You have a natural beauty but we shall buy you whatever make up that you require to feel good." Sansa wondered why he was being so nice to her. He was trying to use sweeter methods to make her complaint and Sansa had to admit it was working to an extent. Roose was very scary but he wasn't being mean right now. He could have raped her last night but didn't and why was she thinking this way? Confused, Sansa allowed Roose to braid her hair with cold efficient hands that made her shiver in a not unpleasant way.

He led her to a patio outside with a lovely wrought iron glass table and several scattered chairs. On the ground there were several scattered padded squares. "When I ask you to kneel down, you may use the pad next to my chair. However since you have been truly handling yourself so well, you have impressed me. I feel you have earned yourself a little reward. You may sit on my lap while we eat. How I spoil you already, dear. Ah well, there is just something so sweet and wonderful about you, Sansa."

Blushing, Sansa sat on the surprisingly solid and comfortable lap but this close to Roose was daunting. He was wearing a pair of tailored pants and a white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a loose forest green tie laying like a boa constrictor around his neck. Sansa only had the short dress without any undergarments or shoes and she felt very vulnerable. When Roose put an arm around her, it felt like comfort.

Osha brought out several kinds of breakfast food with silent efficient movements. Roose put a little of everything on a plate and then put some fruit on a fork, he held it to her lips. "Time to eat, love. The boys are coming and we don't need to wait for them." Sansa pulled back slightly from the utensil in her face. She wanted to argue but there was a look in Roose's eyes that scared her away from it. Obediently, Sansa opened her mouth and ate. "Good girl."

The eyes remained intense but the soft voice caressed her with approval. "Have a sip of coffee, love. Or would you rather have some tea?" Sansa kept her eyes lowered. "Tea, please." Suddenly, Roose went from a warm man underneath her to a cold hard statue, every angle felt wrong as if Sansa could barely stay in place. His voice was soft but now it had a touch of something sharp and painful. "Politeness has its place, pet. You will call me Master or Sir and if you forget to show me this respect, you will feel my bloody wrath. Do you understand?"

Sansa burst into tears and responded, "Yes, Master. Forgive me, I'm just a stupid girl." Roose lifted her face with a finger and smirked at her. "Very cute and clever, lap dog. Trust me when I tell you that I know true tears. Do not bother to waste both our time on a performance better suited to your own peers. The last thing you are is a stupid girl. The new thing you are that you must accept is that you are a clever pretty puppy."

Sansa swallowed and dared to whisper, "I don't know if I will ever accept being thought of as a dog." Before Roose could respond, the chaos of the others surged forth into their personal space.


	34. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savages by Theory Of A Deadman & Alice Cooper

Roose was never so proud of a pet of his in his life as he was of this ginger doll who sat so pretty and polite in his lap. Ramsay and his friends came staggering forth, each with an unwilling pet in tow. Roose brushed the back of Sansa's neck with his fingers as they came to breakfast.

Ramsay was the only one who had a pet not being unruly and that was because his pet was too afraid to stop clinging. Theon was wrapped so tightly around Ramsay that it was hard to tell where one started and one ended. Ramsay carried Theon the whole way whispering assurances to him.

That was the most acceptable thing Roose could see so far.

His eyes were assaulted by the sight of a soaking wet Joff wearing nothing but dry boxers fighting to keep his distance from Ben while still keeping obedient enough for him not to snap the leash. That means that Joff is heading for the table at least a foot or so in front of the clearly amused kennel keeper. 

Jeyne and Alyn appeared to be in a private argument while Damon had Arya following him and keeping her eyes on him but oh, those eyes were black with hate. Even more alarming was the sight of the abrasions on her neck.

"Damon. I want that abomination off that pet's neck immediately. We cannot use unmodified dog tools upon human flesh unless we are very careful. Just because this mongrel isn't as pretty as her sister is no reason to mar her flesh so much. Between her whip cuts and her neck sores, you are decreasing her value with every blemish. You must train her not just beat her. Alyn, we don't argue with our pets, we command them."

With a sigh, Roose watched as each of the young men found a seat and shoved their pets onto the cushions next to them. Theon was put down on a cushion just for him to start to slowly climb up into Ramsay's lap.

"For the love of...Ramsay just put him in your lap and feed him like I am doing with Sansa. Alyn, does it bother you that Jeyne is literally under your chair and she has the leash tangled around herself? Damon, speaking of leashes, Arya is biting through hers. Perhaps she's just that hungry? Hmm. Ben, before you laugh yourself into a coma, take a look at your own pet. Is there a reason he is taking his cushion all the way to the end of his leash like that?"

The pets weren't happy when they discovered that their food was put into dog dishes which were put in front of them.

Only Theon's dog dish remained empty as Ramsay hand fed him. Theon only gave the briefest of hesitations after seeing Ramsay's eyes and how intense they seemed to be. He remember to call him Master and eat everything he was told to.

They wanted to refuse to drink and eat from the dog dishes but they have not had food or water since before they'd come to this place. That was yesterday evening, too long.

Scowling, Arya reached for the water dish to drink from it and Damon slapped the top of her head with the handle of his whip. "No. Dogs and cats don't use hands, do they? Lap at it with your tongue." Arya muttered for Damon to go fuck himself but did it under her breath.

Joff growled when Ben moved his dishes back next to him along with the cushion. "Sit here and eat breakfast unless you want us to go have some private time." Joff paled but crept back onto the cushion next to Ben's feet and ate from his dishes quietly. "Good Joff."

Roose took a bit of waffle and fed it to Sansa before he spoke. "Each pet needs to have a new name to help them forget their past. My lovely girl will be called Princess." Damon grinned. "I changed Arya's name to Kitty." Ramsay fed toast to Theon and gave a nasty giggle. "Reek is Theon's name." Roose rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Fine. That leaves Joff and Jeyne."

Ben grinned down at Joff and the pet looked up and spoke for himself. "Prince. If Sansa gets to be Princess, I am the Prince." Ben laughed heartily at that then replied, "Nah. You are not a prince anymore, darling. Weasel shall be your new name." Joff gasped with anger. "No! I won't answer to that name." Roose's eyes glared but Ben just shrugged. "Then I'm going to call you Bitch. Your choice." Joff grumbled. "Fine. Weasel." "Good boy."

Alyn considered what to call the pretty auburn haired, doe eyes girl at his feet. Jeyne was trying to eat like a dog without getting any mess on her face which was nearly impossible. She kept stopping to wash her face in her water dish, using her hands like paws so it was allowed. Such a dainty seeming girl but in a second Jeyne could turn damn near rabid. "Pitbull? Snarl? Lady Bathory? Rabies? Hyde?"

Jeyne knelt up straight and stared into Alyn's eyes while she gave her own suggestions. "Killer? Freedom Fighter? Amazon? Sparta?" Roose sighed deeply and told Alyn to think of a name by lunchtime.

"I will be visiting the mall later if you'd like to pick up a few things for your pets? I will suggest that you only bring your pets if you feel they can behave. I will not tolerate any form of bad behavior off our land. The punishment for such would be severe and it would come from me personally." Roose made sure to make eye contact with each of the pets sternly.

This caused Theon to burst into tears and hide in Ramsay's shoulder and Roose frowned. "Where was this timidness before, Reek? Ramsay, I do believe I remember that Theon suffers from some mental illness and this might be that. Beware of assuming that it's just good behavior. Just in case." Ramsay nodded but didn't seem to care much. 


	35. Groomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiver by the Gazette

"The only pet I feel is capable of going with us is Princess. Alyn and Ben shall remain here to bathe all the pets. Damon and Ramsay shall come with us and pick up everything needed for your pets. I want you to measure the pets for their clothing size before we leave. I won't have naked pets running about. This is the first and last time a pet comes to a meal in their underwear." Roose glanced pointedly at Joff.

Frowning, Ramsay started to argue with his father. "Why can't Reek come with us? He's done nothing but sit in my lap and eat the whole time? He will behave." Roose gave his son a look that suggested he should wear a helmet. "Are you going to carry Theon Greyjoy through the mall? And call him Reek in front of mall employees? Do you think that will look normal to the outside world?"

Ramsay stood up and Theon spilled to the ground, his leash fluttering next to him. "Reek! Kneel and stay." Roose blinked and asked dryly, "How far away should you let the boy get before you go after him? I do believe he and Arya ran track in school. Perhaps you can train Kitty to retrieve Reek for you? Nevertheless, he is not going to the mall, Ramsay. Now go retrieve your boy. Alyn and Ben, make sure you take extra precautions with Reek when bathing him today. He is most certainly a runner."

After breakfast Sansa was led back to Roose's bathroom to be groomed for the outside world. Roose brushed and flossed her even white teeth, he touched up the braid and used a fragrant cream to soften and give radiance to her skin. Sansa was too intimidated to dare move on her own and allowed Roose to move her like a doll. It took until they were almost ready to go before Sansa finally dared to speak. "Please, Master? Can I have something to wear under this dress? I am not used to wearing so little." Roose gave a tiny pat to her cheek. "You will get used to wearing different types of clothing."

Sansa bit her lip and had to wrestle with herself not to say more. Roose seemed to know this and gave her a quick nod after she remained silent. "It's a hard lesson for a pet to learn they cannot argue. You've learned it faster than most and with far less pain. Let's go shopping and pick you out something pretty, Princess." Nodding, Sansa went to follow Roose out the door but he headed for the basement instead. "Follow me, Princess. I wish to show you something before we leave."

Whimpering slightly, she followed Roose down the steep staircase into the dimly lit basement. Sheets of bloodstained plastic, heavy duty tools mixed with surgical ones on trays near hanging chains and repurposed dental chairs made Sansa start to pant and shiver. A strong hand clasped the back of Sansa's neck and she stifled a cry of terror. "See the white metal box in front of you, love? I want you to open it and look inside." Roose turned on one of the bright surgical lights so Sansa could see better.

Even then it took a few minutes for Sansa's eyes to adjust enough to see the black leeches all squirming over one another, an endless sea of them. She nearly screamed and pressed back into Roose. "Calm yourself, dear. I want you to understand where I put those who are traitors or those who run from me. If you decide to run and get away, this is where your sister will suffer and ultimately die. Along with Jeyne and Joff. If you betray me or misbehave while we are out, this is where you'll reside upon our return until I feel you are properly repentant. Am I clear enough for you, Princess?" "Yes, Master."

Damon stared deadpan at Ramsay before dryly commenting, "You don't think you've overreacted just a little? I mean, its clear the kid has issues." Ramsay wiped the sweat from his brow. "I just chased him for thirty straight minutes! He has to learn somehow! Reek is lucky that I only used the nail gun on one hand! Just pull the nail out before his bath and call Qyburn to come treat it." Ramsay gave his sobbing boy a quick kiss on his way by, leaving Reek to remain with his left palm nailed to the kennel door.

As soon as Damon, Ramsay, Roose and Sansa left for the mall, Alyn pried the nail from Reek's hand and called Qyburn. Ben and Alyn brought the pets into the pool house where it would be easier to bathe and watch them all. Alyn started to dress Reek's wound according to the doctor's instructions while Ben turned on the bathtub. "Weasel, you are up first, let's go! Get your ass into that tub! Move it or I'll think you want me to join you in the tub!" Ben started to wash the blushing and miserable Joff when he heard Arya talking behind him in the hallway where he'd left her to wait with Jeyne.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting either of these fucking douche bags touch me. I won't let Damon touch me without a fight, I certainly won't let these guys. I will wash myself if they really want me to get clean." Ben winked at his pet before yelling out to the girls. "Uh, how many dogs and cats do you know get in the tub and wash themselves?" Arya glared at Ben and muttered, "Fuck you, you raging pus filled pimple on the asshole of life. I will never get in that tub and let you-NO HEY DON'T TOUCH ME!" Weasel cried out when the still clothed girl was dumped into the tub next to him.

Alyn studied his handiwork on the hand and declared it good enough. "Doctor can do more when he gets here. I'm going to give you a little needle of something to let you float away until Qyburn shows." Theon was asleep nearly seconds after receiving a shot of morphine so Alyn thought nothing of leaving him asleep on their couch. He peeked into the bathroom to see Ben washing two sputtering and indignant pets while Jeyne watched from the hallway. For the first time, Alyn had time to just absorb the look and idea of how this girl belonged to him.

He has no idea what look was on his face but Alyn assumes it must be bad since Jeyne saw it and ran away further into the small house. With a wolfish grin and a growing hard on, Alyn chased after her.


	36. Words Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco

Ben found himself soaked and laughing his ass off at the two pets in the tub. He had no idea that the two had a hatred for each other and that fostering it would be so hysterical. Giving the order that they had to wash each other had been pure stroke of genius. They took turns deliberately trying to drown each other, stuffing soap into each other's eyes, noses and mouths. Accidentally on purpose slapping, splashing and kicking each other.

"Fuck this, you stupid bitch, I am sick of you trying to blind me! I'm getting out!" Ben snorted and shoved Joff as he tried to get out. "I don't think so, Weasel. Back in the tub and finish rinsing Kitty off. She's covered in soap, plastered in it, thanks to you." Joff had taken all he could handle without a tantrum and so he let loose. His screeching was loud enough to cause Arya to cover her ears.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK HER! I WANT OUT OF THIS TUB AND I AM NOT CLEANING THAT SKANK ANYMORE! MY NAME IS NOT WEASEL IT IS JOFFREY SO FUCK YOU BOTH!"

Joff gave a huge kick in the water to cover both Arya and Ben in sheets of cooling water. Ben grabbed Joff's feet and yanked hard so he fell back into the water. Keeping hold of Joff's feet, Ben waited for the golden head to sputter up to the surface. "What did I tell you about being rude to my face? You were rude and you splashed me, I want you to apologize to me."

But Joff was too angry to think or listen. In fact, Joff couldn't think at all through his rage otherwise he never would have hawked a huge plug of mucus into Ben's face. Kitty's eyes went round and her smirk was sharp when Ben cleaned snot off his face calmly. His laughter was gone and the humor in his eyes has turned into something scary.

Kitty kept herself silent and small while Ben reached into the tub for Joff's left foot. The crack was deafening. Joff was still crying over the left foot when Ben broke the right one. Ben's voice somehow managed to be louder than Joff's screams. "Apologize or I'm going to break your ankles next." "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!" Joff sobbed and Ben released his feet.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for your pain, Weasel. Now you have to wait for Qyburn to treat you."

Humming cheerfully, Alyn started to search in earnest for his pet. "Oh Jeynie, where art thou Jeynie? Pointless to hide, don't you think? Even if you make me chase after you all day, the end result is going to be the same. Well, maybe not. The longer that I have to chase after you the more impatient and irritated I'll get. If you want me to be gentle, you want to come out now."

"Monster. Rapist. Sick bastard. I'm not hiding, I'm preparing to fight you. Asshat. Raving jack off. Peter Puller." Alyn started laughing. "Peter Puller? Worst insult ever. Keep insulting me, I like it, you are adorable." Jeyne fired back from the gloomy bedroom hallway. "I won't let you rape me, sleazebag. Why don't you at least attempt to find a willing partner? Sick of all the rejections, huh?"

Alyn hunkered low and slid along the wall, pinpointing where his little misbehaving pet was hiding. "Jeyne...what shall your pet name be? Any more suggestions for me, honey?" "I am not your honey. Let's call me something better. Miss Herpes. Chlamydia is a pretty name, I think. Oh, how about Castrate? There's an original name for you to consider. Though my personal favorite is Satan's Ball Sack. How about Crusty Camel Toe?"

He almost had her but that had him laughing which gave his position away. A pillow came flying at his face followed by a vase crashing directly over his head. "Hey, wait! You want Roose to skin both of us alive? He bought all the furnishings in this place so don't go throwing all of it at my head." Jeyne almost got past him out the door but he blocked the doorway at the last second.

Grinning, Alyn shut the door behind him as Jeyne backed to the other side of the room. "Gotcha." Jeyne gasped, "Not yet, you don't." Alyn found himself laughing when Jeyne dove under the bed. "You do know I wrestle, weight lift and box at school, right? Means I can do nifty things like this." Jeyne cried out when Alyn lifted the whole bed.

Alyn strained under the weight of the bed but he knew it looked scary and impressive to his rebellious pet. Until said pet started to panic and rushed at his crotch with intent to BITE! Alyn and Jeyne screamed together as the inevitable collision happened between delicate teeth and turgid flesh under heavy denim.

It was almost fate that made Alyn look up to see Theon on the other side of the bedroom window, waving in to him dreamily from the lawn.


	37. Pet Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk Talk by Alice Cooper

Sansa has gone to the Winterfell mall most of her life and yet she's never seen these stores before. They did not go in the front or side but through a back entrance that Sansa never knew existed. These were the basement level stores and Sansa has never had cause to visit them before.

"I understand that your stores were of a higher caliber but I am sure you understand that a pet does not receive the same shopping privileges as a society debutante."

Going through the overcrowded racks of clothing in the store full of canned music and flickering light, Sansa managed to find at least a few finds. The hardest part for Sansa was that Roose was very controlling about what she was allowed to wear from clothing to make up.

"My dear, you aren't going to have the highest priority social life any longer so you may relax your standards a little. You will receive outings as rewards but you will mostly be home or with me at a hotel while I travel for work. So you may pick out two fancy outfits including underwear and matching shoes. Jewelry to match." 

Sansa found two lovely dresses and matching accessories which she thanked Roose profusely for. Giving a small smile, Roose handed her a small note full of the rest of her choices. While Sansa had been trying on her two outfits, Roose had written out a very specific set of instructions for her pet clothing. Lingerie and classy but sexy lounge wear seemed to be what he enjoyed. 

Ramsay and Damon dragged their hands through the racks of tightly packed clothing and tried to not get overwhelmed. Sansa ignored them until she figured out Damon was trying to find lingerie for her little sister. Sansa walked up to Damon, uncaring of his girth, Sansa was tall and just reached his chin. Staring defiantly into his eyes, Sansa gave a full throat growl at her peer.

"Arya is too young for whatever sick perversions you have in mind. Leave her alone or I might be the pet that rips your throat out while you sleep." Damon and Ramsay seemed both insulted and intrigued by her threat but Sansa only cared that Roose heard it. Stammering, paling, Sansa didn't know what to say in defense when his cold eyes landed on her. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please, forgive me, I'll do better."

"Whether society girl or pet, it is the instinct of siblings to protect each other. So I will not punish you this time but if Damon wants your opinion on your sister, he will tell you. As long as Damon does not damage Kitty past my or the doctor's standards, then its up to him what to do with your sister. You will apologize to him for rudeness and concentrate on helping me gather the needed clothing for Jeyne and Joff."

After Roose felt enough coverings were bought for the pets they went into an actual pet supply store next to the basement department store. Sansa stood in horror in front of the dog bed section where Roose had left her telling her to find a bed for each pet, including herself. It was surreal and Sansa found herself giggling while wiping at her eyes.

Sansa picked out beds and threw them into the carriage while she could hear Roose explaining to his son the right kind of collars to train human pets with. Another burst of giggles and Sansa tried to control it by pinching herself but the tears and laughter came anyway. Suddenly she found her flushed and giggling face buried in Roose's shirt, his voice calm above her.

"You will take some deep breaths. I am not angry, you cannot help your emotions striking you so harshly. But you cannot break down in public. So take some breaths and we shall stroll towards the back of the store where no one is looking." Damon and Ramsay picked out the rest of their listed items and Sansa remained at the back of the store with Roose until the boys checked out everything.

They were almost out of the mall before Sansa heard her little brother Rickon calling her name. She spun around, nearly ripping herself from Roose's grasp to see Rickon waving her down. "Please, Master, may I see him? Just to hug him goodbye at least?" Roose wanted to deny her, he didn't like how her attention had left him so abruptly but he nodded. "Be quick. Say nothing, just hug him and that is all."

Sansa gave Roose a tiny peck of thanks on the cheek before running to hug Rickon hard and fast. "I love you. Arya loves you and we miss you and Bran so much!" Rickon burst into tears and hugged his sister back. A crash and there was Cat Stark, pale and standing over a dropped bag of groceries. Narrow trembling lips were hidden behind trembling hands as Cat's gaze drank in her daughter. "Sansa?"

Roose cleared his throat and Sansa fled back to his side and Cat's eyes flew to him entreatingly. "Where's Arya? Is she alright? Sansa, are you okay?" Roose stood in front of Sansa and looked down his nose at Cat while he signaled to Damon and Ramsay. "Boys, take Sansa and the packages to the car, please. Cat, you sold the girls to me so your younger boys could live. I said nothing to you about safety visits, did I?"

Sansa was nearly carried off by Ramsay and Damon so she heard nothing further of the exchange between Roose and her mother. She waved to Rickon who waved back then Sansa didn't look back anymore.


	38. BoneCrusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand Me Down by Matchbox Twenty

Kitty was trying to scrub the amazing amounts of soap off herself while Joff screamed over his broken feet. Suddenly his little penis released a golden arc into the air and into the tub water with a plop. Shrieking in disgust, Kitty threw herself out of the tub, skidded across the tiles and hit the door open with her naked soapy body.

Ben laughed in revulsion at Weasel's urination and in amusement at Arya's antics. He tried to grab the girl but she was still too slippery and he lost his grip on her. Spinning away from him, Arya slid down the marble floor towards the patio porch glass door which was wide open. She could see Theon standing there smiling and waving to one of the windows. 

"THEON! HELP ME! GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT!" Blinking at the soapy naked girl, Theon helpfully supplied, "I'm not Theon anymore. I'm Reek. Ramsay will hurt more of me if I forget my name. Look, it's Alyn and Jeyne and I think Alyn is crying. Jeyne looks really mad that she has to wear that muzzle. Alyn wants me to come to him but I don't feel like it."

Ben pulled Joff out of the tub and left him to sob on the wet mat. "Stay here or I'll break more pieces on you, Weasel." Ben strode out of the bathroom, following the wet suds to the patio door. "Aww shit...pets running loose outside." He could see a shirtless Theon wearing pants and a goofy grin holding Arya's hand. The girl had on soap bubbles and Theon's t shirt, still trying to pick a direction to escape in.

"Uh, where do you plan on going wearing just that? And with Reek as messed up as he is, he won't get far." Arya jumped. "SHIT! ITS THE BONECRUSHER!" Grinning, Ben blushed a little, preening. "Well, I do like the way that sounds. Flattery will keep you away from a beating if you both get your asses over here now." Arya didn't think there was any way off Roose's property and she had no idea where Sansa was.

"Okay, we are coming over to you. But I hope you keep your word." Theon didn't seem worried one way or another and when they walked over to Ben, Theon shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Reek." "Hi, I'm Ben. We've met, Reek. Do you know how you could make Ramsay very pleased with you, Reek? Make sure that Kitty stays inside until Damon returns. That would make Ramsay very proud of his beloved new pet."

Arya looked up at Ben with true feeling. "I hate you. May all your beds forever contain bed bugs." Ben gave Kitty a winning smile. "Let's get you guys into a more comfortable room to wait in. Let me clean out the tub and you two can get cleaned up." Kitty was irritated that Ben handcuffed them together before locking them in a small den.

Theon turned on the television to a zombie show and started to work on a coloring book he found. Arya grumpily stole the coloring book from him and asked him to explain the show they were watching.

Ben was almost at the bathroom when he saw Joff dragging himself towards the bathroom door, weeping heavily. "How stupid are you, Weasel? Do you remember that I told you to stay in the bathroom or I would break more of you?" Holding out his hands beseechingly, Weasel cried, "But I was only looking for you! My feet, they are turning black! Please, I need the doctor!"

"Qyburn is on his way and Reek has first priority, not some golden mongrel too stupid to listen to orders. If you are hoping for pain medication you can just keep hoping. And now I have to give Qyburn more work to do." Ignoring Weasel's protests, Ben carefully grasped his left hand and broke his little finger. "When I say Stay, I mean Stay, Weasel." The bone cracked and Weasel screamed.

Shivering in joy at the lovely sound of a breaking bone, Ben found himself whispering into Weasel's ear. "Your new pet name is Weasel and my new nickname name is the BoneCrusher. You are going to either be my practice dummy for snapping bones or your going to learn to be a proper puppy for me." Joff cried harder and curled up on himself, trying to hide his bones from Ben.

Alyn stared in horror at his blood stained fingers and underwear then glared at the muzzled pet of his. Jeyne glared back, unrepentant and extra pissed now that she was gagged and her hands tied behind her. "Now I have to see Qyburn because of you! New names options for you are Chomper, Barracuda, Teeth and the Stark Bitch I Buried Outside. Which name do you prefer? Want to know which one I am thinking of?"

To Alyn's horror, Jeyne bit through the muzzle. "I like Chomper or That Bitch That Ate Alyn."


	39. Well Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch Doctor by Alvin and the Chipmunks

Qyburn muttered as he crushed his cigarette and popped a caramel into his mouth. Lucky enough to have all his own teeth even after he retired from public works, he liked to test them by eating caramels and fresh whole apples as much as possible. Qyburn stocked up on his caramels before heading out to the Boltons. Anytime the Boltons called he showed, he jumped.

He has made a good amount of his money legal and otherwise thanks to the actions of a Bolton so they got deferential treatment, as did the Starks and Lannisters. Not that Qyburn was that great of a doctor but his discretion was legendary. He could go from one enemy home to another without a fear of retaliation for there were no other doctors that truly had as little care for scruples and morals as Qyburn.

Qyburn was aware that the Boltons have dealt in human trafficking in the past, he knew most of their employees were enslaved or blackmailed there. Teenage pets didn't create even the slightest dent in his moral fiber, it only affected his annoyance level as he often found teenagers to be over-dramatic and rude.

These teenagers were all yet another new experience to put into his memoirs. First he saw the wrestler boy Alyn who looked to be in tears. "Aren't you the luckiest one in the world today, young man? That girl missed your tenderest bits by a hair's length or less. You have a nice gouge out of your inner thigh that I will have to stitch up. Only two stitches, lucky boy. I suggest not letting the owner of the sharp teeth near your junk again."

He treated the drugged boy for the small nail hole in his palm and gave all of them tetanus as well as any other vaccine combos he could think of. Setting the bones of the fancy boy formerly known as a Lannister royal, Qyburn finally had no choice but to speak up. "I do not wish to speak out of turn, but I know this boy and his penchant for over emotional responses."

Ben had to put a hand over Weasel's screaming mouth in order to hear the doctor. "Mr. Bonecrusher or whatever strange thing you call yourself, I simply cannot work this way. Please allow me to give the patient some form of painkiller or sedation aid, I am getting a terrible headache." Ben nodded, unaware that this was a minor tantrum that he had seen so far.

Joff's face was going purple, his mouth foamed, eyes rolling and he flailed like a fish until they had restrained him. That's when his voice had started to rise in volume. "He's always been this way? And his parents didn't kill him? Holy hells. Won't he be a treat for a trainer like me? Fine, give him something. I honestly thought he was going to faint long before now."

Qyburn had just finished with the other pets when Roose returned with Sansa and the boys.

"Ah, young lady, don't you look perfect compared to the others. Jeyne and Arya were hostile and rude, the boys were loud and injured but here you are, fresh as a daisy and polite as always. Such a joy." 

Roose handed over a substantial amount of pay to Qyburn afterwards. "Roose, I've left not only painkillers and antibiotics but I've put Theon on some anti anxiety medication and I've put Joff on some light sedation. I've spoken with Ramsay and Ben about the ramifications of those boys off their medications. It would be disaster, I tell you."


	40. Home School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whistling In The Dark by They Might Be Giants

"All pets should be cleaned, dressed in their new clothing and you will bring them here. Ben and I shall run a first training session as a group here in the privacy of my home." Roose stared at the boys and continued. "I am aware of everything bought for the pets. The general items will be explained right here. When you dress them, please remember that anything too risque or cumbersome will not suit the purpose of a training session. I think having a few nightly sessions as a group will be helpful to the pets and owners alike."

Sansa carried groceries to the pool house and unloaded the bags in the little kitchen. She heard a sound she's heard all her life and it made her smile. It was the sound of Arya getting through another lock and a moment later she crept into the kitchen with a very loopy Theon following her. In spite of the girls not being close, they hugged each other as if they're lives depended on it. "I was worried about you, Sansa. What did Roose do to you? Did he rape you, are you okay?" "I'm fine, no he hasn't done that yet. Has Damon?" "Not yet."

Both looked away, knowing that not yet for both is probably tonight and the same for the other pets. Sansa kept putting things away, grateful that no masters have come through yet. They all were talking at the big house still and Roose had just sent Sansa to the pool house with chores. "Here help me with the groceries while we talk so you won't get in too much trouble for leaving that room. Hey, Theon, I mean, Reek, want to help us, please? Here, put these cans away for me?"

Reek gave Sansa a sweet smile then promptly put all the cans in the freezer. "Did you see poor Jeyne? She has a muzzle on her face! She bit Alyn, almost got his nuts too! I hear he might call her Chomper for a pet name." Sansa giggled at Arya's tale then she sobered, remembering who she ran into at the mall. "I saw Rickon and mother at the mall. I got to hug our little brother and I told him we loved and missed him. I heard Roose say to our mother that she sold us to him to save the boys. She didn't deny it, Arya."

A shaggy head bobbed up between the girls, breaking their eye contact. "Uh, she's Kitty now, I'm Reek and you are Princess." Rolling her eyes, Sansa responded kindly. "Yes, Reek, thank you for reminding me. Not Arya anymore, Kitty. Thank you. Could you put the items in this bag away, please, Reek? Thanks!" Filling his proud chest with air, Reek floated over to the cabinet which he promptly stuffed full of frozen bags of meat and vegetables.

Sansa continued to speak. "On the way home, my new Master was very talkative. He told me everything. He arranged the deaths and takeover of all the prominent families he worked for all these years. All these years he has been buying and blackmailing everyone around our families. Roose really did foster all of us. It's all on paper. But in reality we live here as pets so our brothers don't die. Reek lives here so Asha and her uncles can live. Joff lives here so his siblings are allowed to live. Jeyne is only here because Alyn had an interest in wanting a pet otherwise she would have gone to Locke as a present for good service!"

Before Theon or Arya could really process what they were told, they heard crawling and growling. Joff crawled out of the bedroom where he's been dozing, his broken feet aching him fiercely. He heard everything said, as did Jeyne who managed to get out of her handcuffs with Arya's help. Tossing the muzzle into the trash, Jeyne massaged her jaw. Joff's voice and movements were groggy but his eyes were mostly clear. "Roose owns the services of town. How do we escape? Bastard wouldn't even let me have crutches. How do I escape?" Sansa faltered in putting the last bag of food away. "We don't. At least not yet. I don't think there is any way to."

Sansa stared at them all one by one so they understood how serious she was. "We were all bought. Roose bought us so others would live. We were purchased to be pets and today I had to help buy our new outfits and items. It was demeaning and terrifying but its our new reality. We have no choice but to try and comply and keep watch for the day we can change things for ourselves." Joff snarled at Sansa. "Easy for YOU to say! Look at me! Look at my FEET and my FINGER! This is what my so called Master likes to do for a fucking hobby, Sansa! And later on everyone in this room will be raped! Is that what you want, Sansa? To see your boyfriend mutilated and raped?"

Arya sighed. "You know Joff, I am pretty sure that Roose won't let Sansa date you anymore. Just a hunch. Pretty sure Ben will feel the same. Idiot." Joff growled. "Fuck you, Kitty." Giving a short sarcastic laugh, Kitty replied. "Nah, Ben will be fucking you tonight." Joff glared at her. "Damon will be raping you tonight." "True, but now I'll be spending it picturing Ben raping YOU." Jeyne punched the wall in frustrated defeat. "There is far too much talk of rape going on here. This isn't okay. We need to fight back!"

Sansa sat up on the counter so she could see the main house from the window above the kitchen sink. "Jeyne, listen to me. Notice how I am here and all the Masters are at the big house with Roose? No one guarding us, we are in the house alone and Roose doesn't care. He knows we are trapped here on his land no matter what. This whole place is one big cage and there's no way we are just running away. We will have to plan out a way to get out, a weak spot somewhere. That is going to take some time. For now, we need to learn to comply." Jeyne snarled. "Yeah, I am just all about laying down and forgetting what feminism and basic human rights are."

Theon turned and muttered. "They don't see us as humans. We are pets. Animals with two legs and higher thinking but still just pets. They even took away our human names." Sansa nodded. "He's right." Sansa could see the boys all heading for the house and she hopped off the counter. "Here they come."


	41. Dressing A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus by Britney Spears

They walked towards the pool house and Ben drawled out, "I can see them all from the damned windows. Do they forget it's a pool house? Half the fucking thing is glass! Look at that, all of them bold as brass not caring that we will know they defied us!" Damon shrugged. "They picked a lock or two, took off some fetters. Really not that big of deal. Don't sweat the small stuff, don't be too strict or they'll rebel more."

Alyn frowned. "Maybe I should take out her teeth? At least a few so she knows I am serious about never biting me again. Or I could break her jaw?" Ramsay groaned. "But then you have to pay for Qyburn again and you have to feed her through a straw with pain meds for months. Not worth that kind of trouble. Use a gag or muzzle until you beat it out of her. Did you think of a name for her yet?" "Stuck between Barracuda, Piranha and Chompers."

When the boys entered the pool house, none of the pets acted as if they shouldn't be helping Sansa put away groceries. Each of them had something to do. Weasel was folding paper bags, Kitty was putting away produce and Princess was fixing Reek's errors. Reek was carefully arranging all the cans in a pyramid under the sink.

He cheerfully waved goodbye to the Masters and climbed in, shutting the cabinet door behind him. Sighing with affection, Ramsay walked over to the cabinet and knocked on the door. "Yes, Master?" "Reek, why don't you come out now? I want to take you home and get you ready for a training session tonight."

Reek opened the cabinet door and stuck out his bandaged hand. "I can't, Master. I have an injury and I think I should stay under here until its healed." Chuckling, Ramsay opened the cabinet further and pulled his gently protesting pet out. He lifted Reek easily and let the pet wrap himself around his broad shoulders. "See? Isn't that better? Let's head home, Reek, wait until you see all the wonderful presents I bought you."

Damon crooked his finger at the sisters. "Girls, time to go. We have to get you in your new clothes for your training session tonight." 

Roose had told the boys ahead of time that when buying clothing for a pet, they must consider what they want from their pet. What do they wish to see, to hear, to see acted out? That fantasy plays a big part in it since the pets are mostly home in a private setting where fantasy can be a reality to an extent. And now after all the thought the masters put into the clothing, they were finally putting their pets into the outfits. Not the ones they bought for if the pets were seen in public, no, the everyday wear. As expected, all of the pets had a bad reaction at first, none of them felt grateful for being a star in someone else's fantasy.

Even Princess's voice was slightly strident when she asked, "Shall I wear the french maid outfit, the harem dancer or the schoolgirl outfit, Master? Or would you prefer I wear one of the long negligees?" Before Roose could react, Sansa gasped and apologized. "I am so sorry for being rude, Master. I...it's still new and scary and I have no excuse. Sorry, Sir." Roose smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "You are forgiven. I want you to wear that white fur vest, the gold chains and the white lace shorts."

Roose showed her how he wanted her hair piled high in sweeping rolls on top of her head. He taught her how to pin the gold and pearl combs in her hair so it fell perfectly. He showed her how to employ the natural colors he chose for her make up and even the exact earrings to wear. Long dangling gold leaves with tiny seed pearls carelessly swinging in between. "This is the kind of costume you will wear for a training session. Each part of your pet life involves a different kind of outfit."

Reek was giggling and clinging to Ramsay as he bathed and dressed him. "I like you much better this way, Reek. I hated the arrogance of Theon Greyjoy, but this broken little boy you've become? I love it. I always knew it was you that I'd own someday, but I had no idea it would be this wonderful. Please stay this way, don't make me have to always torture you into this wonderful attitude." Reek promised but he wasn't even sure what he was saying and Ramsay knew it. "Okay, puppy, time to dress for a training session!"

Ramsay expected Reek to balk at the outfit but he just laughed and felt the fur, moaning softly. Ramsay had found a one piece fur onsie with dog ears and paws for the hands and feet at the mall. It even had a long dog tail that was as furry as the rest of the outfit. Lovely grey fur and soft pinkish ears. "Here, I can help you with it, baby. Good boy. Aww, you are so cute, honey. Come here, Reek." It fit perfectly and Reek felt safe in it, hidden away. Just like when he curled onto Ramsay's lap.

Kitty wasn't as happy with her cat outfit. The only good thing she had to say about it was that the black velvet body suit with matching ears and tail covered everything. She was assured that this outfit was only for training sessions. That wasn't a relief since Damon wouldn't show Kitty what other clothing she'd be wearing otherwise. Kitty had to admit, she did feel a little wilder once she put on the black form fitting suit. If she ignored the tail and ears she might pretend she was a ninja or a shadow of the night. 

Weasel watched his painkillers bounce up and down in Ben's hand. "You want these? I want you in that outfit for the training session. I will put you in it and you will behave for me. Deal?" Weasel bit his lip but nodded, the pain was too much too ignore and surely the outfit behind Ben's back can't be that bad. He regretted his decision a moment later as Ben started to shove him into it. "How did you find a pair of male fur leggings with a tail? Where did you buy a furry tank top with matching hood with ears? All this awful gold fur..."

Ben finished putting it together and grinned at the full picture as he lifted Weasel to sit in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom. "See? You are fucking adorable now! A real weasel." The face full of horror made Ben feel all warm and fuzzy. "I bought you other clothing that you can earn time wearing. Real clothes." Weasel wanted to give a retort but he felt a pulse of pain from his broken feet. "Yes, Master." Winking at him, Ben praised him for reacting correctly. "Good boy, Weasel."

Alyn tossed the clothing in her face as he locked his bedroom door and leaned against it. "Put it on. I don't even trust you enough to dress you. Do it your damned self. I still have half a mind to let Locke buy you from me. He wants to for some fucked up reason. But I am not quite ready to give up yet. So get dressed and let's go have a training session. Now." Jeyne stared at the outfit, grimacing. At least Alyn hadn't made her put the muzzle or cuffs back on so she could at least give this much.

Jeyne pulled on the black halter top along with the tiny shorts, also black. The middle of the back and front of the outfit was white lace. Black triangle furry ears a long black furry tail with a white line through it completed the training outfit. "You are saying I stink? Calling me a skunk? Thanks a lot." Alyn laughed and shook his head. "No. I texted them to get this because I figured out your name after Qyburn treated me. Not Skunk. Badger. I have no doubt that its a name you can live up to."


	42. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I Kissed The Teacher by Lily James

Roose made sure the glass coffee table held all the items that he would be showcasing this evening. Princess looked perfect and was sitting on the couch where he'd left her. He knew it was spoiling the pet to let her use the couch but she looked lovely on it, graceful like living art. "Darling, please fetch me a brandy." Roose doesn't imbibe much but having this many boys and pets all at once was enough for anyone to need a steadying drink. Princess had stood immediately and went to the side bar to get the drink.

"Damn, can I get one of those too?" Ramsay entered with his Reek curled around him, carried in his arms. Roose raised an eyebrow. "Princess, please get the boys a drink." Princess nodded, smiling slightly and seething silently. Kitty had her cat suit on and her brown hair was tightly put into small knots behind her cat ears. Damon smiled as if she were a true cat and nudged her. "Show Ramsay your cat tricks you were doing upstairs that I liked." Sansa froze, holding onto the decanter but Arya simply flushed and nodded.

With relief, Princess poured brandies while her sister cartwheeled and performed other gymnastic feats across the wide white living room. Roose even allowed the girl to climb onto the second story banister and do a handstand on it before calling her back. Alyn and Ben showed up a moment or two later with their own pets in tow. Weasel crawled with his feet tightly bandaged and protected in thick socks. Badger walked but she wore a leash that she stared at with mindless hate.

Weasel and Kitty saw each other, pointed and laughed, the insults ran fast and deep. Roose finished his brandy and this seemed to signal the beginning of class. The pets all lined up before the coffee table, kneeling, watching Roose and Ben. Well, almost all. Ramsay put Reek down in front of him but the boy kept slowly crawling back up Ramsay. Finally, Roose seemed about to lecture Ramsay when Sansa leaned over very slightly and gave her arm to Reek.

Even kneeling, Sansa was tall enough that Reek could lean against her without knocking her down. Roose gave Princess a look of mild thanks and she flushed happily. "Pets and Owners. Please direct your eyes to the coffee table and the items on it. First we have each pet's collar for training. All of you will start out training with a cloth slip collar that can act similar to a dog's choke chain. If this is not effective, we shall work our way up to harsher methods. However, no one will use a prong or a shock collar without MY permission."

Roose decided to use Princess as their model pet and Reek was attached to Kitty instead. Princess was dignity and decorum, she was grace and ease in the training collar, she wore the leash as if it were nothing and anticipated all commands. When Roose stopped walking, Sansa stopped walking. Ben came forward next wearing a grin that made Weasel worry. "Since my boy can't stand, I'm going to use him to demonstrate the other way you'll move around."

Weasel whined a little but he crept forward when Ben called him. He wouldn't put it past Ben to break bones right in front of the others and he couldn't take the chance. "Yes, Master?" Joff loved his mother, respected his grandfather and feared his father but never obeyed any of them. Weasel hated Ben but he didn't dare disobey him which just seemed backwards. Using the miserable blonde boy, Ben demonstrated how to "pop" the training collar to correct a pet. Ben demonstrated how to teach the pets to sit, lay down and heel.

Roose had each Master demonstrate popping the leash and the basic commands. "We shall spend more time on this later but tonight was just to get everyone used to the idea. This will all take some adjustment but working together will help. Now we shall all share supper and spend the rest of our night privately. Now, let us discuss a few other pet subjects. Condoms have been placed in your bedrooms and the girls have been put on birth control for the moment. All pets will be spayed and neutered by the end of the month."

If Roose had hoped for a quiet peaceful time, he shouldn't have mentioned that last explosive piece of news. Then again, his smirk and curious eyes seemed to drink in every reaction. As expected, none of the pets were happy about what they've heard. Even Theon and Sansa were full out frowning and trying to form arguments. Raising an eyebrow, Roose gazed at all of the arguing pets and spoke softly.

"None of your arguments matter. You no longer have any say over your bodies. I bought each of you at great cost, my son and his friends keep you by my grace alone. What _they_ say is _your_ law but what _I_ say is _their_ law. I can sell you, I can keep you in my basement forever and no one will save you from it. You have no safe word, no rights, only what you are given and what you might earn. You are pets, nothing more or less than that. It is only responsible for a pet owner to spay or neuter their pets."

Arya and Theon were the least upset over this statement perhaps because their families had given up on them long ago. For Sansa, Joff and Jeyne, it was the sum of their lives to an extent. They grew up on stories of excellent breeding matches, of how marriage and childbirth were essential to their survival. This wasn't even a fantasy, it was expected, it was a conclusion already set in stone to marry and breed. The shock of it was intolerable even for the most well behaved. 

"Sir...Master, can we discuss this again later? Maybe your mind can be persuaded at another-" Roose gave Sansa a rather penetrating look. "Are you questioning my judgement, pet?" With a small grim smile, Roose pulled up something on his phone and showed it to Sansa. "See my calendar? Notice your name under the first of next month? What do you think that appointment is for? Since you are my pet, you will always lead the way for the other pets. You are their example."

Sansa understood. If she puts up a fuss, they most certainly will. If she accepts whatever the orders are, the other pets will too. This included her own little sister. Sansa glared at Damon then she dared not look at Roose, not while her anger was still so high. But she was smart enough not to look at the other pets.


	43. The New Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underground by David Bowie (Labyrinth)

Princess blinked away tears of frustration and kept glaring at her own knees, sitting on the expensive rug, dully despising her mother for putting her in this situation. Joff looked struck by disbelief and he kept glancing over between Sansa and Jeyne. "What? We can't ever marry or have children? Can they do that to us?" The girls stared at him with mild contempt.

Slowly Weasel's face filled with anger and he turned to look up at Ben. "You are going to neuter me? DO YOU MEAN CASTRATE?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Calm down, moron. For you it will be a vasectomy. No one is cutting off your junk. And did you just yell at me? Again? Really?" Weasel's face paled and he cringed low. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Ben put one large boot over one of his pet's hands on the floor with clear menace. "You don't object to being neutered, do you, Weasel?" Weasel couldn't answer fast enough. "No, Master! I don't object."

"No. I won't let you do it to me. It's not fair." No one was really surprised at the Badger's words. Alyn simply shook his head and gave his pet a pitying look. That worried her and so did her best friend's look of warning. Roose and Ben smiled while Alyn frowned. Roose spread out his arms. "I have a question for our Masters. The pets are all upset over my rule. Are they allowed to be angry?" Ramsay shook his head. "No, they should only feel what we want them to feel." Roose chuckled.

"What a lovely fantasy, but no. Pets have feelings, reactions, instincts and they cannot help how they feel. I am very aware that my own personal pet is very upset over being spayed. Yet she understands that arguing with me would not serve her or me. Weasel is so angry he started to argue over it. But once his master made it clear that his behavior was not acceptable, Weasel changed it. Now we have Badger who is very fired up over many things not just this latest thing. The others bent, will you bend too? Or shall you break? Because those are really the only two options allowed here." 

Jeyne wanted so badly to argue her points but then she saw Locke come out of the shadows behind Alyn. Locke's goatee was quivering and his eyes were gleaming at her, he was sure that she would end up his! _Gross, so gross_ and Badger couldn't help but shudder. At least Alyn was her own age and not that bad too look at compared to that middle aged goat! "Fine. But I am really pissed about it and I have a right to express my anger, don't I?" Roose nodded. "Yes. You do. You also have the right to receive whatever repercussions come from expressing yourself."

 _Oh._ Jeyne sighed and lowered her head and eyes, shoulders slumping low. Roose gave a sharp nod. "Like Princess and Weasel, you understand now that trying to argue is futile. It also can get you in trouble, it can get you hurt. Very smart of you to stop when you did, Badger. Good girl." It took everything in Jeyne's body not to scream FUCK YOU at Roose but she couldn't hide it from her blazing eyes. In that moment, Locke looked so triumphant that Badger didn't have to even look at Alyn or Roose to know she messed up with her look.

Roose's voice was still soft but it was so cold that it stung. "Your look says volumes. Would you like to say something, pet?" Alyn held his breath but Badger wasn't stupid and she shook her head. Already on her knees, Badger went lower and kept her eyes glued to the rug, mimicking Sansa. Alyn saw that Roose wasn't completely appeased yet and he nervously cleared his throat. "Badger, apologize to Mr. Bolton for that rude look you gave him." Nodding and shuddering with the effort of it, Badger looked way up from her near prostate position to humbly apologize. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Roose said kindly, "I accept your apologies, pet." With a sharp clap, Roose declared their first training session complete with a great deal of work having been done already. "This is a successful session ended. Very good work on anger tonight. I was only using spaying and neutering as a tool to upset you all. Its a master's personal choice."


	44. Princess and The Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Queen by Guns N Roses

The Masters ate their supper as fast as decorum could allow meanwhile the pets dawdled eating in the tiniest possible bites. Even Alyn couldn't watch Badger delicately pick up pieces of fruit from her bowl and not get painfully hard. Roose called an end to supper way sooner than the pets wanted and way after the Masters could stand it. Every pet looked like they wanted to run except for Reek who cuddled gratefully back up to his Master.

Roose extended a silent hand to Princess who has paid for her anger earlier by having to eat kneeling like the other pets. Allowing the gratitude to show in her eyes, Princess gracefully took his hand and stood up, thanking him softly. Giving her a small nod of approval, Roose led her out of the dining room towards his bedroom. That led to a mass exodus of the dining room.

Roose said nothing the entire walk into his spacious bedroom and Princess grew steadily more nervous. _What if kneeling for supper wasn't enough and Roose was still angry with her? Would he spank or whip her and say that its not abuse? Will he toss her on the bed and rape her then inform her its not rape because she is a pet?_ Roose smirked and locked his bedroom door before guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Easy, breathe, Princess. You look like you just fought a very big war in your head. Did you win or lose?" Shrugging, Sansa answered honestly. "I don't really know." He sat next to her and stroked her cold hand with his own long warm one.

"I am not angry with you if that is what you are wondering. You knelt and ate your supper with humility as I wished and that sufficed. Now we are going to do something that you are allowed to fully enjoy. I hope you will enjoy it. My son and I have one thing in common. We both enjoy making those we find attractive scream. Sometimes in pain, sometimes in pleasure. Tonight I wish to give you pleasure and receive pleasure in return. There is no room for anger." A mix of dread and lust built up in Princess as Roose began to use every once of his impressive skill upon her flesh.

Sansa has endured the clumsy attempts of young men before, but this was very different. This was hands, teeth, tongue, body skillfully played as if she were an instrument made of nothing but erogenous zones. The age difference faded away, the distinctions between them all melted away for Princess as she eagerly went into his arms. Roose's voice was soft, teasing. "I think you should please me by wearing a maid's outfit...no, maybe the school girl? Oh hell, why not a harem girl that is eager to dance for me? Better yet, just show me how Princess wants to be with me. We have forever to explore each other."

Ramsay had carried Reek up to his bedroom, kissing his boy the whole way. Not a bit of protest, Reek timidly touched his fingertips to Ramsay's chest. In a series of tiny movements, Reek laid both palms against Ramsay's chest and moaned into his mouth. When Ramsay broke away from the kiss Reek tried to follow after his kiss while Ramsay laughed softly. "Good boy. Such a good boy. I want you to always be this eager to be with me, to want to please me so much all the time."

Reek nodded silently and allowed Ramsay to put them both in his large bed. Hands on his curly hair, petting so nicely. The hands pushed Reek's head further down and he got the message. Ramsay was fully into one of the best blow jobs of his life when Reek sat straight up and glared at him. "How dare you?" With a buried fury bubbling up, Ramsay accused, "Theon?" His answer was affirmative in the form of a fist into his nose. Stars burst around Ramsay's face as Reek bolted, scrabbling at the locked bedroom door.

Ramsay managed to get up and slam the bathroom door shut before Theon got there. Ramsay spoke softly into Theon's face. "Trapped. You are trapped, Theon. Sad little kraken, you can't stay here, give me back my Reek you selfish creature!" Ripping at the collar around his neck, Theon flailed about. "No, no, let me out!" He bore Reek to the floor and kept whispering, "Trapped. You are trapped and mine now." Theon yelled that he couldn't breathe and Ramsay yelled back, "Good! I want you to die and give what air you have left to Reek!"


	45. Mean Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How You Feel by Wargirl

Arya spent most of supper trying to ignore the terrible feeling of the collar on her neck. She tried to ignore the training session, the brutal reality of their new life and what Sansa said about their mother. Roose bought them from their own mother? _I guess it's noble and worthy, we saved our brothers lives_ _by it._ But Arya didn't feel noble or worthy, she felt like an unwilling martyr, she felt betrayed. Her knees and back hurt, not used to kneeling to eat her meals or crawl around on all fours.

 _After supper the Masters plan to take us to their rooms for sex._ Arya wasn't dumb or ignorant. Just because she hasn't had it yet doesn't mean she doesn't understand what it entails. Earlier Arya had to sit naked with Joff, both of them scrubbing each other's bodies but it wasn't sexual at all. Even when Damon changed Arya's clothes it was like she was a real pet, not a sex thing. He put on her new outfit while teasing her then encouraged her to do her gymnastic tricks. Damon's eyes were dark and hungry now just like all the other Masters and it gave her chills.

She hated the collar, hated the leash, hated the look in Damon's eyes and by the time they entered his room, she was jumpy and defensive. Like the others except for Joff, Kitty walked on two legs in spite of the collar and leash. Standing as tall as she could still only brought her to Damon's belly button but she stared up at him, hands fisted at her sides. "Why me? It makes no sense, Damon. I see what my sister and Jeyne look like compared to me. They are seventeen and pretty and I know they've both had sex. I'm only fifteen, a virgin and we both know I'm not a pretty girl."

Damon smiled. "I'm eighteen and I've had a ton of sex. Don't worry, I can teach you everything I want you to do." Arya invited Damon to perform an illegal and improbable action with an orangutan and a rusty can opener wielded by a grumpy nun. Damon laughed and he lay on his bed after hanging his whip on the wall above him. "Come here and I'll tell you why I picked you." Arya shook her head and crossed her arms and Damon just stared at her. "Fine." Kitty inched her way over to Damon's bed and sat on the very edge of it and played with her dangling leash. "Tell me please."

Damon leaned forward and dragged Kitty closer by her leash to grin maddeningly into her face while she tried to choke herself out to create distance between them. "I thought you wanted me to tell you? Knock it off and listen, moronic girl." Damon waited until Kitty stopped trying to get away before speaking again with an even wider smile on his face. It didn't look nice or happy and his eyes glowed like they were on fire. Kitty kept her wary eyes on him and listened in acute discomfort.

"When I was a kid I had a cat. It was mean, like an alley cat with one eye, no tail and it hissed, bit, pissed everywhere. But I loved to tease and feed and pet that stupid thing. I liked how everyone hated that cat but me and I think the cat liked me too. I was the only person who could carry or pet the cat at all and even then she'd like it for a minute then get real mean again. Ramsay is the only person I could ever be best friends with. Guys like Ben, Alyn and Skinner are the only kind of guys I can be buddies with. I am mean, Kitty, and a sadist. I can only have a mean pet, a tough little kitty. Ramsay has known for awhile what his dad was planning. We picked out you and Theon a long time ago."

Blinking back tears, Kitty found herself unwillingly touched and then Damon spoke again. "Someday, you'll give me a litter of mean kittens to raise." With growing horror, Kitty started to pull on her leash again to get away. "I WILL NOT! I AM NEVER HAVING KIDS! ROOSE SAID ITS A CHOICE! I CHOOSE TO BE STERILE!" Laughing, Damon started to force her closer while leering. "No, Roose said it was a Master's choice. I choose you to be pregnant at least twice. Not yet, we should practice having sex for sometime first." Arya began to fight in earnest and Damon sighed happily.


	46. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Me by Caroline Spine

Alyn and Ben brought the pets back to the pool house and shoved them into the bedrooms, locking them in without any words. Then they went into the kitchen to find something better than brandy to drink. They passed Hennessy back and forth while commiserating with each other.

"She's going to bite my dick off, man. I have the most fuckable girl in the school in my room and she's a fucking cannibal."

"I mean, bisexual doesn't mean desperate, you know? Why does everyone assume I'll just fuck him? Why can't I hire a whore for that?"

"Dude, if you threaten him he will at least blow you! I try that and I'll lose my dick! You could put a bag over Weasel's head and rape him, if I try to fuck Badger, she might eat my face!"

"Man, if you don't explain to Badger that her attitude is too much, you won't have to worry about her anymore. Either Locke will get her or she'll end up food for the leeches. Roose loves those damned things and he LOVES to feed them. And my pet isn't bad to look at, he's a royal to boot. He's fuckable...if he just wasn't himself. Calling him Weasel doesn't make him not Joff on the inside still! I would have to change all of him first."

"I really was into Jeyne, still am, I like Badger. But I don't like worrying about getting mauled or cannibalized in my own bed. It is a turn off. I like dangerous rude mean girls. I like her being all snooty and even when she fights me is fine in private...but she freaked me out earlier."

"I can't do it. I can't just go in there and fuck Weasel. I know it would torture him and I like that part, but he just isn't trained, molded into what I can, could fuck, ya know? So I am gonna fuck WITH him instead and enjoy my own pursuits...solo. How are you going to deal with Donner, Party of Alyn?"

Shuddering, Alyn took a last swig before heading towards his room. "Gonna be reasonable and if that doesn't work I will rip out her teeth."

Holding up the bottle in salute, Ben called out, "Good luck, man! I hope to see you at breakfast. But not _AS_ breakfast."

Ben took the bottle that was still half full into his bedroom. It took seconds to figure out Weasel was hiding under the bed. Ignoring him, Ben took off his clothes and started to get ready for bed naked. He put on a favorite porn, one he made himself and was rather proud of.

Spying a rubber ball near the lotion, Ben smiled.

"Hey doggie, don't make me drag you out from under there. I don't want to rape you, I want to play catch with you while I whack off to my favorite porn. I made it myself, you might be impressed in spite of yourself."

With a huff, Weasel crawled out from under the bed and pouted while staring deadpan at the ball in Ben's hand.

"Fine. I can play ball."

Having broken feet and a broken finger made it difficult to chase the bouncing ball but he managed. The harder part was giving the ball to Ben, who was growing a hard on.

Weasel then made the mistake of looking at the movie that had Ben so excited. There was Ben and some random teenage girl. He was raping the girl while breaking all of her bones one by one, the sweetest romantic look on his face.

He lasted two more rounds of toss before Ben had a muffled orgasm and Weasel hid back under the bed. It didn't escape Weasel that Ben had his orgasm when the girl died on the movie. This horrified and excited Weasel in a way that he couldn't tolerate and wished to get out of his own skin.


	47. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper

Alyn opened the door and a chair shattered over his head.

"Motherfucker! I didn't mean to miss!" Alyn growled, "That's not an apology." Badger sneered. "No shit. Why did you lock me in here?"

"You had a bathroom right there, if you were thirsty you could get water at the sink! If you were hungry you could have knocked on the damned door. No reason to hit me with a chair! Do you think I'm rich and can just pay Roose back for everything you break? Maybe I should let Locke have you, he can probably afford the cost better."

"No! Please, he's a nasty old goat man! At least Roose is classy though I don't know how Sansa can stand having to be that close to him. Sansa always had to be perfect, now she truly has to be perfect. Gawds. And look at me. I finally decide to stop being a fucking female doormat and I become a literal female doormat. Wearing a collar to a damned wrestling redneck. Were you drinking? Great, a wrestling redneck with a drinking problem."

Alyn sneered and spoke in a very insinuating tone. "Maybe you should remember to act like a fucking pet? Huh? Maybe you should remember why you are wearing that collar and speak to me accordingly?" Badger gave a pure years honed to perfection Jeyne smile and her voice was sugar and honey. "Sure, okay, Master. Act like a real pet, speak accordingly. Of course."

Badger started to hiss, hop on all fours on top of the bed then lunged forward to paw at the air, bobbing her head. Alyn started to laugh. "What the hell is that?" "Its a badger war dance, it comes before the attack." Alyn laughed until the dance ended and it was all teeth.

_**"NO NO NO! BAD! NO TEETH! BAD GIRL!"** _

He felt bad about backhanding her off the bed like that but she had scared the hell out of him. "Badger? Are you alright? Hey, you okay? Its your own fault if your not, I warned you about biting me!" An arm slowly rose from the crumpled form on the floor and a fist gave a middle finger to him. "I was acting like a badger. You said act like a pet. I obeyed."

Alyn scoffed. "I think you know damned well that isn't what I meant. You are a shitty pet. You do understand what will happen if you don't pass all these training sessions, right? I mean, I don't think I was ever meant to get to keep you. Either Skinner and I would have killed you or Locke was going to get you. These things should scare you and make you grateful to me."

Jeyne laughed. "Do you know that Joff used to hurt me and say I should be grateful for getting attention from someone like him. Sansa would shit all over me but I took it because I had to be grateful to have her as my friend! When Rob dated me and was boring as fuck, I endured and had to be grateful because at least I got to date him. I am sick of being grateful for every crumb, Alyn. So sorry but fuck you. Fuck them and fuck you. _FUCK_ _RO_ -" **WHACK!**

This time Alyn meant the hit and his fear fueled the strike, knocking her down harder to the rug. He sat on her stomach and snarled full into her face. Here was that wolf that hunted her in the woods, his face narrowed by fear and Bolton loyalty. "You will never dare say such things again. If Roose heard you he'd put you in his leech box forever. I don't care if you think it's fair or not. I don't care that you wanted to change your life and missed your shot at it. It's me, Locke or a box of leeches. If you really can't decide that I'm better than an old goat or a box of bugs, I can't help you."

Alyn got off her and ignoring her, he began to put on his pajamas and go to bed. "I don't care if you use your cage, your bed or mine." Badger looked at the tan dog bed that was large but earlier she figured out it wasn't as comfortable as it would seem. The cage was not happening. Sighing deeply, Badger asked, "Can I lay in the bed without having sex with you?" Alyn rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah. Not really in the mood to get near your teeth."

Badger lay at the edge of the bed and Alyn tried inching up to her over an hour then put his arm around her slumbering waist. She tossed it off and farted at him in her sleep. 


	48. Fatherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom by Alice Cooper

Roose ordered breakfast in bed, a thing he has only ever done when he was very ill. Now he does it because every piece of him aches intolerably. Sansa not only showed him what she enjoyed, she danced in the harem outfit, massaged him while wearing the french maid outfit and rode him mercilessly while wearing the school uniform.

He pictured Ned's brains and how Robb died with that startled expression when Roose stabbed him, he shot his seed deep into Cat Stark's oldest daughter. All night they played and Roose could hardly move.

He texted Osha with stiff fingers and he turned to look at the crimson haired teenage girl smiling at him with a fetching blush. "Can we do something fun today? Please, Master?" Roose didn't know how he was going to face his personal trainer today, never mind entertain a seventeen year old girl.

_Thank goodness she was a pet and he didn't have to care if she was bored for a few hours._

And yet he did care so he kissed her hand fervently. "I shall have the boys take you to visit with the other pets so you won't be lonely. Why don't you go shower while we wait for Osha to bring our breakfast?"

The second Sansa flounced naked into the bathroom, Roose creakily got up so he could steal some of Ramsay's morphine stash. He's already texted Ramsay several times but with no response. Ramsay must be enjoying himself with Reek until they passed out or something.

So Roose staggered to his feet, carefully stretched out before trying to walk to his son's bedroom on the other end of the hall. Knocking on the door, he muttered, "Ramsay? Son?" All he could hear was sobbing and "I'm sorry, please wake up, Rams. Please? I'm sorry, man."

Roose forgot all his aches and pains as his foot crashed into that one sweet spot of the door that allowed it to open. Theon had plastered himself against the far wall when Roose crashed through the locked door. Ignoring the pet, Roose went to crouch over his son on the floor.

"I didn't mean it, Mr. Bolton! I just wanted him to get off me, to leave me alone! He kept calling me Reek and I got real scared! We fought and I think I hit him too hard! I'm sorry." With a grimace, Roose patted Ramsay's cheek lightly.

"You knocked out your Master, your owner? Did you forget you are a pet named Reek now? Was this one of your seizures again, boy? Your father always thought you were a fuck up. I always thought you were ill and here is the proof of that. Think of what you've done? You attacked and injured your own Master, my son. How shall I thank you for that?"

"F...father? What happened? Ouch. Ow fuck ow. My head, is it a migraine?" Roose smirked down at his son and helped him up to sit at the edge of the bed. "Only if your migraine happens to have the name of Theon Greyjoy. Now, if you remember I warned you long ago that his arrogance was sickness and he wasn't a good candidate for a pet. Now it's too late and I'll have to pay Qyburn to treat and medicate him into this Reek for you."

"I don't need Qyburn, just your basement and a flaying blade!" Roose shook his head. "I am not giving you a blade while you may have a concussion or worse, a fractured skull. I am texting Qyburn to look at your head and stuff medications into Reek." Ramsay grabbed his father's arm with some urgency and Roose was startled at the depth of emotion in his eyes.

"Please, don't kill him on me, daddy. I really want him, I just have to pull Reek out of Theon and we'll be fine. I know it. Reek loves me, daddy, I can tell he does. It's only Theon who hates me so much!" Roose sighed and stood up. "Very well. I shall text Osha to let Princess know she may have breakfast in the dining room with Damon and Kitty. Then I need to get you and Theon into the basement."


	49. Feeling Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Babies by Ozzy Osbourne

Princess was not left instructions on what to wear downstairs so she chose the most modest outfit she could. It was the first time in her life she's worn rhinestone studded leggings, a white faux fur halter top and a loop of pears with matching earrings to breakfast. She wanted badly to be sitting at the table when Damon and Arya showed up.

Princess knew better than to sit on the furniture without permission but she refused to be on her knees when Damon entered. Sansa stood with her hands folded before her, a calm but censuring look on her naturally blended cosmetically glowing face. Princess had put her hair in a thick long braid to the left of her head to give herself a serious look.

Damon took one look at her and burst into laughter and looked down at the girl crawling next to him. CRAWLING? Sansa forgot to be calm any longer. "Why is she crawling? What did you do to my little sister, you perverted piece of sewer filth?" Damon rolled his eyes. "She was being too sassy and got in trouble for it. So she can spend some time on her knees to remember she's just a pet, like a slave. And you probably could use the same lesson, Princess."

Gasping in outrage, Sansa flipped her braid at him as she pointedly turned away towards her sister but shot over her shoulder, "That isn't up to you to decide. You have no say over me. Arya, are you okay?" Damon moved so his huge boot was in front of the hunched over girl. "Nope. That isn't her name anymore and you know it, Princess. Use her new name or don't talk to her at all. In fact, you should ask my permission first since I am standing right the FUCK here and you will NOT ignore me." Arya cringed a bit lower at the thunderous tone.

Sansa noticed her sister's flesh in between the fuzzy grey shorts and tank top. Unacceptable. Even if Roose or Ramsay were there, Sansa still might have lost her mind the same way. "Shame on you, Damon! For shame! She is a child and was an innocent! How do you sleep at night you pus filled boil in the small squishy part of Satan's hemorrhoid? Raping her wasn't enough? You had to beat and whip her and rape her? You sick bastard. I wish I had a weapon so I could challenge you to a duel!"

Kitty turned brick red and hissed for her sister to knock it off, she was embarrassing them both. Damon raised one eyebrow and then grinned. "Hey Sansa? Did Roose give you a pill or a cup of tea before you came downstairs? You are acting a bit bolder than usual, I mean you are always a cold bitch but now you are really intolerable." Sansa thought back and tilted her head. "The maid brought me a cup of tea and it was delicious." Damon nodded and Kitty sighed. "Princess, your tea was drugged and it seems to have lowered your inhibitions. I like you better when you are polite and reserved."  
  


The maid served Damon at the table and put the dog dishes on the table for Damon to fill before she left the room. Damon grinned down at the girls his humor restored. "Kitty, lemme guess...eggs, meat, potatoes. Princess, fruit salad and bagel?" Princess winced. "Toast, not bagel. Wheat toast with jam. Please, Sir." Damon chuckled. "Ooh, now it's sir, is it? Not the dark ass hair of Hitler's unbleached asshole or something?" Sansa blushed. "I apologize, Sir. I am rather emotional today, I had a very long night and I am not used to it."

Damn, Kitty was impressed at how Sansa still could shut a jerk down no matter what the situation. Damon seemed to flush and looked about to make sure no one stole the walls or the breakfast. "Yeah, okay. Apology is accepted now let's just fucking eat, yeah?" Sansa was starving after her vigorous night but she had good reason to be. So she was alarmed to see her sister dive into her own bowl as if she hadn't eaten in days. Hunger or not, Sansa needed to talk to her sister. Her mother never had the talk and didn't allow their school to offer sexual education.

Sansa needed to know how badly Arya was scared or hurt. She looked pale, bags under her eyes and there were bruises, whip marks here and there. Even a few bites marks, at least two that might be deep enough to scar, still sluggishly bleeding. What did that animal do to her? "Kitty? How are you? I mean, did he...rape you? Are you in pain, bleeding still? Can I help you?" Arya shivered and whispered, "It was awful. So much blood and screaming and it can't be natural to stretch out that much!" Sansa wanted to murder Damon, right after she castrated him, of course.

Damon was listening and started to laugh as Kitty began to cry in her sister's arms. "Over and over again, he wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged! It was scary and gross, so much meaty gross, and SHIT ACTUAL FUCKING SHIT, SANSA!"

"Hey! Watch that. You mean to say, shit, actual fucking shit, Princess." Damon advised sternly and Princess looked ready to commit murder. Damon could barely keep from laughing. He did lose it when Princess looked down her nose at him from her kneeling position and frostily asked, "You shit on my little sister? Do you have a specific way you wish to die, Sir?" Damon laughed so hard that he couldn't stop coughing and Kitty just kept wailing half sentences that made no sense.

"He made me watch the movie so many times cause we can't breed until I understand all the facts! It's awful, I don't want to be a breeder! Not ever!" Damon smiled down at Sansa and offered helpfully, "I showed her The Miracles of Natural Childbirth. Tonight we are going to watch a composite of mothers that died in childbirth and I'll teach her to give her first hand job!" Damon chuckled until Sansa launched at him with a cantaloupe spoon. Damon held his breath as the angry ginger girl held the silver edge against his right eye. "I can scoop this out as easy as a fruit ball."

Kitty giggled through her tears that started to dry up. "I told you my big sister would fuck you up. Everyone thinks she's so sweet all the damned time. You just never knew her like I did." Wiping her eyes and nose, Arya whined. "He made me watch that film over and over and said after we fuck that's how I will give birth. I don't want that, Princess. Can you ask Roose if I can get a different Master?" Damon looked insulted and his boot kicked Kitty's breakfast bowl over. "Whoops. If you're hungry enough you'll eat that off the floor, like a real Kitty." 


	50. Forsaken

Tyrion was halfway to being nicely sauced when his day was ruined by a terrifying mummy with a terrible curse to levy upon him.

"You mean the boy isn't dead? I thought...I mean...I just..." Tyrion sputtered to a stop at his uncle's glare. Kevan smoothly interjected and smiled painfully at Barbary. "Forgive my nephew, he's been drinking. He's been so overwrought by everything...he is naturally excited to know that his missing nephew has been found."

Scoffing, Barbary replied curtly, "Oh, the boy was never lost. Roose Bolton is fostering the boy. Along with the Stark girls and the Greyjoy boy. Roose needs you to do as Cat has done for the girls. Just sign the papers allowing Roose to foster Joff and use any and all of his inheritance for his care." Tyrion shuddered and filled out the papers quickly.

"Thank goodness these weren't brought to the detox, Cersei would never have signed. Wait, did anyone tell Cersei that Joff is still alive?" Barb gave a nasty smile to Tyrion. "No one said anything and I'm sure you feel she doesn't need to know, right? Don't worry. Roose just wants the boy and his personal fortune, the rest is yours."

Barb's next visit was to Cat Stark who didn't let her past the outer porch. "What the hell do you mean by coming here? What is it? Did something happen to the girls? Roose promised to-" Barb cut her off while nonchalantly lighting a cigarette and blowing a plume of smoke to make the woman cough.

"Roose has kept his promises as you saw when you tried to speak to Sansa and nearly broke contract. In exchange for the girls, he has fed, clothed, sheltered them all in a luxury mansion with all they could ever want or need. However, there is still the question of schooling. Roose would prefer to have his fosters all tutored within his home. It would save curious questions for you and him from the public school. All I need is your signature and I'm gone."

Barb stood in front of the For Sale sign and stared at the deserted house and shivered. Poor Jeyne Poole, her mother has moved back home to her parents, there wasn't anyone to sign any papers for her. That girl was as good as dead and Barb simply moved on to search out the surviving Greyjoys.

Yara refused to sign anything but her Uncle Euron just laughed and signed away his nephew and his small inheritance. "My brother hated Theon and left him less than one hundred dollars, go for it. I don't care if he tutors him or pulls him out of school, I ain't paying for it. Here's your signatures. Get out."

Barb stopped for coffee before heading up the winding road to the Social Services and Juvenile Offices of Winterfell. She went to the darkest office and poked her head inside. "Alliser? I have several fosters over at Dreadfort Mansion. One or two sophomores and the rest are seniors. Roose wants them tutored in the home. Send someone out to interview with Roose, please."


	51. Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asprin Damage by Alice Cooper

"Master?"

"Go away. Lemme alone. Too early."

"Master, please, at least let me get some aspirin or something? My feet hurt so bad, I can't stop crying. Please?"

"Shut up. Get lost, I wanna sleep."

"Ben, my feet are fucking killing me! Come ON! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THE PA-" **CRACK!**

"AAAHHHH!"

**CRACK!**

"PLEASE, STOP, I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T BREAK ANYMORE FINGERS, PLEASE!"

"You don't ever fucking call me by my name! I told you to leave me alone, didn't I? Now get the fuck out of the room and SHUT UP! If I even hear you SOBBING, I am breaking your right arm and left leg."

Weasel nearly shrieked. _He could have left the room the whole time?_ Wisely, he kept his comments to himself as he slithered to the door and tried to open it with a broken finger on his left and two broken fingers on his right hand.

After biting through his lip, he got the door open and tried to shut it again as silently as he could after scurrying out of the room. After shutting the door and hearing nothing, he crawled down the hall towards the kitchen.

Weasel could hear movement and smell something cooking. To his relief, it was just Badger stirring something on the stove.

"Hey, Weasel. Looks like we get up earlier than our Masters. How is it that royalty wakes before the peasantry? Not that I am real royal but being assistant to it, I am used to the later hours. Yet here I am cooking at servant hours. How things have changed, right? Worse for you I can see. Why are you crying, oh, shit, look at your fingers, little guy. Hey, remember when you broke fingers and toes on me? How's it feel? Good, right?"

"Fuck you, cunt. I NEVER messed you up this bad. Hey, is there any painkiller laying around. These lowlifes have to at least have some weed and aspirin somewhere, right?" Badger smiled in spite of her bruised face and held up the oxycodone she swiped and used from Alyn's room.

"You mean, like these? Yeah, I took two for my face. Since Alyn whacked me twice last night, I can take two of his pills. Not sharing them with you. How does it feel to hear no so much, Joff? Sorry, I mean Weasel. Ha."

Joff couldn't handle rejection on a good day and so it was no shock that he bit Badger's leg in response. This made Jeyne scream which made Weasel pale out and beg her to be silent.

With a mean smile Badger screamed louder just to watch Weasel curse and try to find a place to hide when Ben and Alyn's doors burst open. Badger pointed to the kitchen sink cabinet helpfully for Ben but then she found herself staring at an irritated Alyn.

Ben yanked the begging boy out from under the sink and Weasel humiliated himself. He wrapped around Ben's leg and pleaded. "Please, Master, I am sorry I made her scream, please don't break my bones. I will do anything, please, Master! Please, mercy I beg you!"

Ben might have still done it but when he reached to grab a breakable bone, Weasel pissed himself out of terror. "GET OFF MY LEG, PISS BOY! INTO THAT BATHROOM AND INTO THAT TUB RIGHT NOW!" 

Alyn stood over Badger, taking his belt off. "That's it. I'm going to give you one hell of a strapping and you'll have a good reason for screaming then." Badger shrugged. "Fine but breakfast will burn."

Alyn paused, tilting his head and sniffing deeply. "You made food? Eggs and Bacon? For me?" Badger nodded. Alyn put his belt back on. "Fine, no point in wasting food. Remind me to strap you later."


	52. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout by Marianas Trench

Classical music played on low in the dim basement, only where the men were was there a round bright surgical light. It shone down on the tightly strapped boy squirming on the surgical table. His lower stomach was freshly shaven and looked overly tender and pinkish.

"Ramsay, remember I told you someday you'd thank me for teaching you calligraphy? Here it is. Now think of him as your canvas, he is strapped tight enough and if you are very careful...there you go....like that."

Theon was in agony. Pain cold like unforgiving winter snows and hot like rushing lava, it was the color of streaming crimson, it was black as rotting death. Roose spoke like soft poison in Theon's ear while Ramsay concentrated on his work.

"Reek has only four letters, boy, its not so bad. It's the only way simple creatures learn sometimes, its a pity but if it will help you remember your name...R is first. R is for Reek, for revolting. You are so lucky my son wants you, your own family didn't want Theon, I don't want Theon. My son wants Reek. He gets Reek or Theon can go into the ground. I don't care which. Do you?"

Theon was sure he was going to die before it ended, there was no way to endure scrolled letters in his chest. It was intolerable and Theon began to plead with Ramsay to kill him. Instead the young man began to make the E's. Roose's lips touched his ear.

"E for empty, emasculated, eliminate, there isn't much to recommend Theon, is there? Reek can still have a Master's love, he still has a chance, Theon, give him that."

Finally, Ramsay scrolled through flesh and made the K as Reek cried and thanked him for being almost done.

"Good boy, you did it. K for karma, you know you deserve this, don't you? K for knowing, knowing that Ramsay only wants to care for you and only he will ever want you."

Ramsay leaned over the sobbing boy as his father moved away and asked, "What is your name? Who are you?"

"Reek, Master. I am sorry I forgot, please. Reek, I'm Reek, your pet."

"Good boy! Master missed you Reek, don't you leave me again, you selfish creature!"

Damon was having the time of his life. Teasing the sisters into acts of violence was the funniest thing. "I've decided Kitty isn't a fitting name for you, after all. I'm thinking I should call you Bunny instead. After all will be fucking and breeding like-what? Ouch! Hahaha!"

He ducked so the eggs that Kitty threw wouldn't hit him and they splattered on the chair instead. "Clean it up, bad girl. With your tongue, Bunny." Princess gasped in outrage for her sister and threw a pastry that sailed over Damon's head and fell at Roose's feet.

Princess saw Roose and her complexion faded so fast it actually caused his instant anger to turn into instant alarm. Princess fell from her kneeling position into a full faint.

Arya rushed forward to glare accusingly at both Damon and Roose. "For shame! How could you both scare her like that?"

Roose carried Princess upstairs to his room and made sure that Qyburn saw her first when he showed up. Princess was declared fine and given a little something that will keep her calm.

Damon told Qyburn that Bunny had no need of any forms of birth control and Roose shuddered. "Just remember, Damon. I paid for the girl, I won't pay for any babies, you will have to support them."

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX OR BABIES AND MY NAME ISN'T BUNNY, IT'S KITTY! OR ARYA! ANYTHING BUT BUNNY!" Qyburn was irritated that he barely finished the girl's visit when Damon gave her a stroke with his whip that needed three stitches.

There wasn't much Qyburn could do for Reek. The cuts were disinfected nicely already and the shock has already passed.

"No worse than a tattoo, young man. No need to fuss really. I will leave some antiseptic and some painkiller with Ramsay for you. More concerning is this mental condition of yours...we may need to play around with some medications. Ramsay said weed and benzos has an interesting effect on you that he likes..." 


	53. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Doctor by Alvin and the Chipmunks

Ben was pissed to see his leg was damp and he grimaced as he stripped out of his jeans on his way to the bedroom. Weasel had crawled fast ahead of him, sobbing into the bedroom and bathroom. After changing into new pants, Ben stormed into the bathroom planning to beat the living hell out of his pet. 

Weasel had started to run the water and upon seeing Ben, got a look of terror as he screamed and fell head first into the tub. Ben rushed in, hearing the crack and seeing the boy go limp. "Fuck." The blonde hair almost hid a small bruise and a tendril of blood seeping from it. Luckily, the eyelids fluttered along with the pulse and Ben lifted the stupid boy and stepped into the tub himself.

Sitting Weasel on him, Ben adjusted the water and added soap into the tub, ignoring the feeling of water seeping into his jeans. He washed the dumb creature and thought how Weasel looked adorable when he was sleeping. It was only when he was awake that he was so repulsive in attitude. "Gonna have to work on training that piss poor attitude out of you and making you housebroken, pet."

Weasel was groggily waking up to find himself on a towel on the floor in Ben's room with Qyburn over him. He screamed then slammed his hands over his mouth, eyes wildly searching for Ben. Understanding, Ben waved from his desk chair where he was observing from. "Hey, over here. Just calm down and let the doctor work on you. I'm going to let him give you a painkiller now if you will shut up, yeah?"

Weasel burst into silent sobs and nodded. Shaking his head, Ben muttered, "Pitiful." But there was something in his face that suggested he found it utterly amusing. Qyburn gave Weasel a shot of heavy painkiller and watched as the boy's eyes fluttered. "I am administering novocaine as well since I have more setting to do. So do you want this boy to live longer than the usual month to three months?"

Shocked, Ben sat up straight. "That can't be right. Can it?" Nodding, the doctor shook his finger at Ben. "You young hoodlums always forget the damages you do! Not a single person you've ever kept has lived longer than a few months. Not with the way you break bones. You'll have to be far more careful if you plan on keeping this one."

Weasel looked properly horrified and Ben looked considering. "Really? Damn. Guess I will have to pay better attention during training sessions and so will Weasel, eh, pet?" Weasel shuddered and Ben smiled widely, reaching over and petting Weasel's belly roughly.

Roose stripped his pet down and covered his hands in a warming oil as he laid her down upon clean silk sheets.

"Just breathe and relax. Let my hands and the doctor's pills do their work, Princess. I am sorry that Damon upset you so much earlier. He just loves to tease pets and I told him I didn't wish him to further upset my own pet. I cannot stop him from teasing his own pet, but not my lovely creature. You are too fragile for such things."

His hands swept up and down her long limbs and caressed her youthful elastic skin. Roose might have followed his touch with his tongue if Osha didn't knock at the door. "Sir, Alliser is here with the potential tutors."

With a downhearted sigh, Roose saw that Sansa was deeply asleep anyway. "Very well. I shall be down in a moment."

Alliser frowned at Ramsay who sat cradling Reek in his lap licking his cheek, whispering to Damon who sat nearby, Bunny sitting next to his leg, gnawing on his boot.

Sitting on Alliser's left was a deeply disturbed looking Samwell Tarly and on Alliser's right was a bored looking Petyr Baelish. It was pretty clear who would get the tutoring job.


	54. School Daze

Alliser vigorously shook Roose's hand.

"Mr. Bolton, I have gone over all the students' files and I have brought the two best tutors for their needs. You mentioned these are children with some mental health issues, which is why you've kindly chosen to foster them. Some learning disabilities exist in the cases of certain students. Frankly, how Ben and Theon were seniors with these grades is astounding. They learn at the same level as the younger Stark girl. Now I see here that we have Ramsay, Damon and Jeyne in the same classes and Sansa along with Joff were in honor classes. So I feel between Petyr and Samwell I have covered the vast differences in students. Five days a week for five hours a day."

Furrowing his brows, Alliser cleared his throat and looked ill at ease.

"Sir, I must bring this up. I saw the way they were dressed, with the leashes, collars and the animal names. I must say, you are a very nice man to indulge these children so, but a classroom is no place for teenage role play games. I must ask that they dress with a modicum of decency for the sake of my teachers."

Roose nodded.

"I understand. I will ask the children to tone their outfits down during school hours."

Alliser stood before Petyr and Samwell during the introduction to all the gathered teens. He explained the type of decorum and behavior expected during class time.

Kitty bit Damon's leg after he tried to tell the teachers her real name was Bunny and Badger bit Alyn because it was fun. Weasel refused to do anything or crawl anywhere without Ben's express permission.

Reek was too high to do anything but smile sweetly at his Master, his teacher and his own foot. Ramsay was far more interested in his pet than class time as were the other Masters. Only Sansa took anything seriously and even she was hardly paying attention.

"I hope when your classes start in earnest tomorrow, you all are dressed correctly and able to pay attention. That is all for today."


	55. A Tall Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medication by Damian Marley, Stephen Marley

Callused fingers stained Doritos orange flicked the lighter and the sounds of bubbling water began. Smoke plumed and Gendry leaned back on the stained couch. He felt a buzzing sound and looked down at his cell phone on his lap.

Groaning, he called out to Lommy and Hot Pie somewhere in the trailer past the teal string curtain.

"Hey! Bolton just texted me. They want us to come up with a hefty damned order. Ramsay says his father's gonna actually pay us this time!"

Hot Pie was in the tiny kitchen cooking instant noodles with the eye of a professional chef and Lommy was at the table rolling an exquisite new fragrant joint he has titled, "See You Later, Will Think I'm An Alligator" 

Lommy was planning on setting up a whiskey bong next. Or had been.

"Uh huh. Sure they will pay us. But we aren't going to say no, gents, we never do. Because the day may come when we need protection, when it does, what better protection than the Boltons, right? Gendry, text that will be up right after Ramen Hour."

Lommy looked sadly at the new joint and with a sad sigh added it to the box for the Bolton delivery. Gendry came in with the list of demands from the Boltons.

"You will love this. It's gonna take all your creative powers this time. I already texted back that it's going to take you a little bit to set this list up."

Curiosity peaked, Lommy and Hot Pie both looked up. 

"Ready to hear this? Okay. So Ramsay wants something to keep Theon docile and submissive, Roose wants something to let Sansa stay peaceful and Damon wants a lil sumpin to make Arya feel like a cat on pins, his own words. Also, he wants to know if you have any aphrodisiac shit. Because apparently we serve ANYTHING now. Not done yet, mates, yeah? I got Alyn who wants to share the aphrodisiac if we have it but he also wants something to calm down Jeyne. Ben just wants to party and get all fucked up with Joff for whatever reason. So...hurry up with the ramen, Hot Pie. We all have work to do."

Hot Pie stirred the noodles with a spatula and scoffed.

"I can't believe fucking Joff isn't dead yet. Holy shit, I owe you ten bucks, Lommy! They are all still alive, after all. I honestly thought only Theon and the Starks would make it. Damn."

Gendry stretched before sitting next to Lommy with two bowls and one large mug shaped like a llama head. He added one set of chopsticks along with two plastic sporks.

"Oh, they all got name changes and they are their pets now..whatever that means. All I understand is they want shit tonight as well as their little party with us this weekend. I wonder if all these pets are going to make a zoo display for us this weekend. Joff and Arya dressed as animals? There's a sight to take out a good eye, that."

Lommy shook his head as he moved his paraphernalia so they could eat. And he delivered one of his favorite lectures that made his buddies roll their eyes.

"Whatever the Boltons do, is none of our business. We keep our mouths shut and our eyes averted. We pretend everything is fine no matter what. As long as the Boltons visit us, the other bullies and criminals DON'T and we aren't jeopardizing that for anyone or anything. We have worked too hard and long to get to this peaceful way of life and I will defend it to our death! So let's eat and get working. Get this order up and moving, mates!"


	56. One Step Forward And Back Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakety Yak by The Coasters

"What's this?"

Badger rolled her eyes. "It's a grocery list. We are almost out of food here and I doubt that Mr. Bolton wants to feed us all every night. At least I hope not. I don't want to be around that creepy old man that much. I am making box macaroni and cheese for supper tonight and bread and butter. Can you take me grocery shopping? Please? I won't do anything but shop, I swear it!"

Alyn shook his head. "We have training with Roose after supper then Lommy is coming with some stuff. We can go to the grocery store tomorrow, I guess. We can do it right after our classes." Badger looked surprised then gave him a fast hug. "I can go with you? Oh my gawds, thanks! For real, I am honestly grateful for something! Thank you!"

Alyn was disconcerted at how amazingly warm that made him feel. "Welcome."

Ben laughed and looked down at Weasel who was scrubbing the kitchen floor. "Should we go too, Weasel? I could stick you in the carriage seat with your legs dangling out the baby leg holes? That would be so fucking funny." Frowning, Joff glared up at Ben but said nothing, just scrubbed the floor harder. Ben grinned and killed another alien on the big screen television.

Weasel might not have been Ben's first choice as a pet, Alyn and Badger might not have been his first choice in roommates. However, a posh pool house, a pet to command, kick or do virtually anything to, drugs and private tutoring, fostered by a rich gangster? He could do so much worse. Ever since Weasel heard the doctor admonish him for so many deaths, the boy has behaved.

Every now and then Alyn would ask if Ben ever thought out consequences to all this good luck. Ben couldn't understand how there were any? They had everything they could want or need. If they did favors for Roose or had to work for him after they finished high school, so what? They could do worse and it wasn't like Ben had any real goals. If he ever tired of his pet, he will merely kill him or Roose would.

Badger went into Alyn's bedroom and came back wearing the one full sweatsuit that was bought for each of the pets. It had heart gemstones on each tight velvet coral buttock and breast, but it covered her from neck to toe. "I refuse to cook naked or nearly naked. Not hygienic or safe. I feel like a frigging Bratz doll in this whore-suit."

Ben gave a sharp eye at the girl and Alyn caught it. "You can't talk like that ever in front of Roose or Ramsay and Damon. They won't understand, okay?" Ben sat up, scoffing.

" _I_ don't understand. Also, it sets a bad example for Weasel and he's is a dumb blonde creature. Not as dumb as your creature though. Mine at least knows enough to behave in front of others. The only one who can get away with not behaving in front of Roose is Kitty because she's younger. And even she's smart enough to keep it to biting and not saying shit like never or refuse. I mean, does she even call you Master?"

Alyn went to respond but to his horror, Badger did first. "I do when I have to. But I'm not his slave or his pet for real. He and Roose originally said I was his girlfriend. Not the same thing as a pet and I don't know how things got confused but they did. I fully accept girlfriend status and hell, I would settle for a marriage with this lug-nut if it meant not being a pet under Roose Bolton."

Ben and Weasel both looked at each other for a second. "You try to talk to her, she's your equal, pet." Weasel nodded and turned to Badger with a cruel smirk.

"Jeyne, you got fucked. Just like the rest of us. You always wanted to be just like the royalty, well, you were. All the way to the bitter end. Difference is, me and the others still have other royals out there that remember us, that won't have us killed as long as we remain meek and silent. You don't and you never did. You are a pet now and your new name is Badger. There isn't anyone to stop Roose from selling or murdering you now."

Jeyne glared at Joff. "But you are my equal, right?" Weasel nodded and Badger nodded back before launching at him. Ben grabbed Weasel and plucked him off the floor just in time. "Not before a training session! They can wrestle it out with rules after we get home tonight. We can have some entertainment for the others! Like a fucking dog fight! Yes! A mean little Weasel and a dainty deadly badger!"


	57. Fuller House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects

"My dear, before supper, let us have a small drink and rest together. We had some wonderful escapades last night but we can take a slower time this afternoon. How about we take a bit of time in the hot tub together?"

Except when Roose brought his lovely eager Princess to the hot tub in matching silk robes, he found Ramsay and Reek in it. Princess told Roose that she would rather use this precious private time to get to speak with her beloved Master.

This rang all sorts of bells with Roose. Bells of alarm that Sansa was about to rear a greedy head, like mother like daughter perhaps. And bells of rejoicing that his pet already wants to have private time to speak with him.

Roose might have thought the girl would ask for money, make up or luxury items. She might have asked to speak with family or friends, to save her sister or leave the estate alone. The girl surprised him yet again and Roose sunk deeper under a spell he himself created.

"Master, I heard the whinnying of a horse. I used to ride all the time and was wondering, would you take me to meet your horse? I swear I would only ask to ride with you in your private forest, please! And I hate to ask, but I need to spend at least an hour a day with my yoga and jogging. Maybe you like to do yoga or jogging, Master?"

Clasping her hands, Roose promised Princess the time and space for her activities then took her to meet Destroyer, his most gentle mare. After feeding the mare some apples and gaining her affectionate nibble, Destroyer seemed amendable to double riders.

Roose got the horse to take them in a decent trot and then Princess destroyed Roose Bolton's entire world.

"I wish I weren't your pet but your bride, Master. I feel like I am in a Jane Austen novel turned Austin Powers movie and I love it. I wish we could marry and I could indulge with you in just...everything ever. I'm sorry, please forgive my mouth running on. I'm a stupid girl and I know my place as your sweet pet, Master. Please don't be angry with my silly daydreams. I know you are engaged to Walda Frey."

Roose nodded and tried to speak without croaking.

"Her father sold me any daughter I wanted and I chose her because she was very biddable and had good breeding hips. I had a business deal with her family already and this just solidified it. It was cold blooded good business and done before I was able to obtain you. I waded through blood and bone to own you, pet. You are prized, you are sharing my bed and I will visit hers only long enough to gain a son. Her I will suffer, you I will treasure."

"Will I have to live in hiding from her? I don't want to be an embarrassment? But I don't want to live in the attic or basement like an old pet no one wants anymore."

With a flush of anger that anyone would treat such a girl that way, Roose hugged her tightly.

"Shush with that talk, dear. You will live in my suites as you do know. Walda is only one year older than you and has way less sophistication. If anything, you will teach her better deportment. I know you would always be kind to her and I think she would find you a comfort. One of her fears is being bullied like she is at her home now. I know Ramsay and Damon will be cruel, you can be her one ally."

Princess gave Roose a brilliant smile.

"I would like to be her friend, Master. Thank you for relieving my mind and for taking me on this wonderful ride today."

Roose kissed her forehead lightly as he gently urged the horse back towards the barn.

"SO what made you ask me about Walda, love?"

Sweetly Princess responded.

"Oh, because I saw her waiting at the entrance when you brought me towards the stables."

"WHAT!"

"Damon and Kitty were busy making her laugh so I thought we had time for me to talk with you. Was I wrong, Master? I am sorry if I was out of line. But she was distracted and I won't see you again until the training session and supper with others."

"No, it's fine but don't get too clever, dear. I see through this little act of jealousy. You cannot possibly be jealous of Walda Frey."

Sansa preened and wound herself around Roose before sliding off the horse and to the ground.

"I am. Walda gets to date you, go out with you and marry you, call herself your wife to others. Wear a diamond ring. I will never get to do any of those things with you. I can't even enjoy a prom night with you and have my best friend drool in jealousy over it. Jeyne would have cried in rage if I showed up wearing a man like you on my arm, Master and you know it. Oh, forgive me, stupid teenage thoughts."

Roose smirked and gave her an open mouthed kiss, unable to help himself. He found himself with smooth youthful hands taking his hard length out right there in the barn. The horse whinnied while Princess lifted her skirt and rode Roose in a hay pile as if he were a stud.

He could see Walda clapping as Kitty did acrobatics for her as he fucked his Princess. Roose filled his pet with seed while staring at the girl he needed to get a son with. Thank goodness he had her on birth control or else he'd cheerfully breed his pet rather than the sow outside.

That's when Roose noticed something quite upsetting, it made his well used penis shrivel away into his low hanging balls. Walda was sitting on her LUGGAGE while watching the strange Kitty show. LUGGAGE?

Walder had threatened to send Walda to live with him since Roose had been stalling. Damon snapped his whip in the air and every time it cracked, Kitty would perform a different trick.

Ramsay came from around the patio corner wearing a lovely silk kimono that Roose bought for Princess, carrying a stoned Reek. Walda simply waved and said hello to them before turning back to the Kitty and Damon show.

Well, perhaps this circus was just missing a fat lady, after all.


	58. The Fiance

Roose decided he might as well simply bite the bullet.

"Walda, my darling! What a delightful surprise. Are you going on a trip before our wedding?"

Walda smiled at him as Damon snapped his fingers so that Kitty frowned but loped over to him on all fours. The woman didn't even blink anymore than she did at Ramsay and Reek.

But now Walda's muddy brown eyes were pinned on the redhead next to Roose, dressed in a ruffled skirt and a halter top, barefoot. 

"Oh, Sansa is here too. I was told Arya was now Kitty. Sansa, do you have a new name too?"

Roose almost swallowed his tongue but Princess stepped forward to clasp hands sweetly with Walda.

"Yes, I do! It's Princess. I am Roose's pet and Kitty is Damon's pet. There are other pets too."

Sansa smiled as if she said nothing out of the normal and she ignored Walda's brief shock. With a brisk nod, Walda turned to Roose.

"I am here with all my worldly possessions as my father said I must live here. He gave me no money, only the clothes I own. Please, whether you marry me or not, I have nowhere else to go, Sir. My father won't give you a cent of my dowry or any shares in his work until you've married me. Please don't toss me out on my ear, Mr. Bolton, I don't know where else I could go! Since Mary came back home with all six kids and her husband, father has become harder to be around. I am glad to leave to be honest."

Roose nodded tiredly.

"Of course, your father is a disagreeable rat on his best day. I am so sorry this happened to you, no one should treat a gently bred lady in such a way. Please, leave your bags, Osha will carry them. Osha, please bring these bags to the guest room in the southwest wing. Only Damon and Kitty are down there and I am sure you will have privacy and a lovely garden view."

Walda gave Roose a brief hug, not seeming to notice his tie askew or the sweat still dotting his brow. She did pull a bit of hay out of the crook of his arm and smiled at him.

"I am sorry I interrupted your day, Sir. I want you to know that though I do wish to marry you and give you children...I'll understand if you wish to break the engagement."

Princess gave her a warm smile and hugged her, practically purring into her ear in a way that made Roose want to visit the barn again. The pet stared at Roose while holding Walda and whispering in her ear.

"He needs a legit son. He wants your father's business and you will have Bolton protection and sweet freedom. You don't mind sharing Roose with me on occasion, do you? I want us to be good friends, Walda."

Princess kissed Walda's cheek warmly and stepped back next to Roose. Walda smiled at her and then boldly spoke.

"The collar on your neck. You are a pet, not a mistress? I heard...oh! My condolences on your father and brother, ladies! Forgive my crassness I had forgotten your tragedy."

Kitty turned and growled low in her throat, stalking forward on stiff legs and Damon swept her up with one large arm and laughed. Princess gave a nod of her head.

"Thank you very much. It was awful. Luckily, Mr. Bolton was kind and fostered all of the children that have lost their families."

"I see. Well, that was kind of him and those are nice collars. Human pets. I will have to get used to this. I am curious."


	59. Eating Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soap by Melanie Martinez

Since Walda would be coming to meals from now on, Roose decreed all pets must be modestly dressed at the table. Walda changed into a blue dress that made her look like a radioactive blueberry. Seeing Walda's blueberry dress and frizzy hair, too much make up in all the wrong places next to his darling pet Princess, it almost made him want to cry.

Princess was wearing grey velvet leggings and a nearly see through silver lace blouse along with a silver bra that was covered in rhinestones. Her crimson locks were pulled back into a modest braid for eating. Roose almost felt bad letting Princess kneel on her cushion to eat rather than his lap. But he did enjoy watching Walda struggle with her face when she saw how the pets ate.

"I had made some plans with Princess tonight but I hear the younger set here is having a small shindig with some locals. Since you are closer to their age, perhaps you might enjoy a small party, Walda? I am sure Ramsay won't mind in the least. He has to get a chance to know you after all. What better than such a relaxed setting?"

Ramsay smiled with all his charm and his voice was a warm thick tone of honeyed pleasure. "I would rather jump off a step stool and land head first onto a tack." Roose kicked Ramsay under the table while Damon looked over with a wide smile. "Sure! The more the merrier! Lommy is coming from the quarry and he's bringing the goodies!"

Roose spoke sharply. "Lommy also is leaving something for my darling pet, do not forget that. And remember to pay him, I gave you that money for that purpose ONLY. If I find out any different...you will be polishing the entire basement with your tongues, gentlemen." Damon responded with a quick yes Sir but Ramsay merely rolled his eyes.

"Ramsay, I mean what I say. Also, how dare you borrow both Princess's kimono and my hot tub without asking? Keep the kimono I shall buy her a new one but stay out of my tub! I expect you to have it cleaned for me before tomorrow evening." "Fine!" Ramsay was more concerned with how Reek kept gently smiling at his meal, not eating or drinking.

Pulling him into his lap, Ramsay admonished Reek. "You must eat to keep up your strength little weak puppy. Here, share mine. Little tiny bites, okay? Good boy." Damon looked down at Kitty and leered. "Wanna sit in my lap and have me feed you, bunny?" Shaking her head, Kitty muttered, "I am eating just fine here and I am NOT your bunny."

Ramsay raised one eyebrow. "I have to ask, how have you gotten that little brat to behave like a pet all day?" Damon winked and took a bite of food while Kitty hissed at him. "Don't you dare! It's not anyone's business!" Damon swallowed and turned to Ramsay but spoke loud enough for the whole table. "Made a bet with Kitty. If she does everything I ask as a pet I won't make her breed yet."

Princess knelt up and glared at Damon over the tabletop. Her hands fisted and it was clear that if looks could kill that he would be dead. She said nothing and gracefully went back to eating after a moment. Walda tried to make polite conversation. "Where are you taking Princess tonight? Is there a good movie or concert playing?"

Roose smiled. "We are going to take in the new Western Gardens and perhaps stop for a coffee." Walda seemed unperturbed. "That sounds lovely, I hope its fun. I would be intimidated by such a fancy place. I will be happier here in a casual party." Princess daintily lapped her water with her tongue in a way that distracted Roose.

"Uh...yes, you probably don't need that fancy dress for this party, Walda. The boys are rather informal and the only other females will be Kitty and Badger. I daresay anything you wear will be fancier than what they will be wearing. Uh, well, we have a quick training session then I need to have us get ready to go."

Walda gave a small excited clap. "Oh! A training session? Is it like what Damon and Kitty were doing earlier? Or is it even better? May I observe, please? I swear to be quiet and respectful the whole time! Please, Roose? If you do intend to marry me, I should know about and accept your lifestyle. Here I am willing to accept it, just not sight unseen. Please?" Roose sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, come watch the fucking freaks at the fucking circus!" The whole table froze and Kitty couldn't take her words back. "Well shit."


	60. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Star by Chunk! No, Captain Chunk

"I am sorry!" Kitty wailed but it didn't stop Damon's hand from continuing to slam upon her ass. "You better thank everyone at this table that it's only a spanking. If we were alone, it would be the whip. How dare you be so rude? Bad bad girl!"

Roose continued eating and Ramsay continued to fed himself and his pet. Walda tried to do the same but Sansa stayed kneeling up, her eyes pinned hard on Damon.

Roose noticed and sighed, waving his hand slightly. "Enough, Damon. You have a huge hand and a harsh strike. She won't be able to sit for a month if you continue. It was a small rudeness and she's apologized quite loudly and often."

Damon let Kitty slid off his lap and she yanked up her leotard tearfully. Walda cleared her throat softly. "I don't have to watch if it will make others uncomfortable."

Roose shook his head. "A pet's opinion doesn't matter. It will not harm them for you to see how they interact and learn. As you say, if you marry me, you'll need to know about our rather strange lifestyles." 

Too late did he wish he could also take back words but they were said. Princess was stiff with indignation and sat still as if a statue. Roose stood up and held out his hand to Sansa and the other to Walda.

Both gracefully took a hand, Sansa standing up from the greater distance and rising higher than Walda. The redhead managed to look down her nose at both of them before dropping her eyes and offering a sweet smile.

"May I please change for training time, Master? I would not wish to ruin my nicer outfit." Roose nodded. "Of course, darling." Princess walked away after thanking him softly but coolly. Walda looked uncomfortable and Roose had the worst urge to hit her.

Roose admonished himself sternly. This wasn't her fault, he needed to be firmer with his pet. He needed Damon to not antagonize her.

"Excuse me, Roose, but I would like to change before this training and the party. I feel like a giant blueberry in this stupid dress. But father only let me leave with the dresses my sisters made me."

Shuddering, Roose patted her hands. "We shall shop tomorrow. You can't walk around looking like swollen fruit."

Each of the pets showed in their animal gear, wearing tails and tossing their ears. Weasel and Badger seemed to glare at each other but were utterly respectful of their masters. Roose was impressed that these two seemed to have a better handle on their pets than Ramsay and Damon.

Kitty was still tearful and sullen, Princess was stiff and clearly angry. Reek was near to useless, he was still spaced but now he was starting to get twitchy so Ramsay gave him a small pill.

"Don't overdo it, Ramsay." He had visions of Ramsay calling him from the hospital. "I know that. I only gave him one and he had a full supper. Its going to cheer and pep him up so he can join in training."

Roose decided that the pets were too distracted to satisfactorily work on the more submissive commands tonight. "How about tonight we concentrate on a rousing game of fetch?" His voice was soft and cheerful and that was enough for the boys to grin and agree.

"Though its clear why the pets are not up for standard training tonight, I will not reward pouting or rudeness by dismissing the session. Instead, I expect pets trying very hard on all fours to catch the ball and bring it back to whichever Master is tossing it. I want to see panting creatures chasing the ball, doing whatever they can to get it."

Roose threw the first ball and watched carefully. He was happy to see that Princess gracefully chased after the ball and knocked Weasel over to bite it. She tenderly put it in Roose's palm but when she looked up he saw the look of hurt and anger still in her eyes.

Frowning a bit himself, Roose tossed the ball to Ramsay for a turn. Roose might truly feel affection for Princess, he cannot allow her to feel she has the upper hand or that her opinion is over his. He urged Ramsay to give the ball a very good throw.

"Kitty, come on, are you even trying? We played this earlier and you left Reek in the dust!" Tearfully, Kitty called back, "That was before you bruised up my thighs and behind! Now I can barely move at all!" Damon growled with pure menace at her. "You better try harder or I'll make sure you don't sit for a whole month!"

Gasping in outrage, Sansa shot Damon a dirty look then helped Kitty catch the ball. Jeyne cried foul. "Hey! If they get to team up then so do I! Weasel and Reek are on my team for the ball!" Reek stood up when Damon threw the ball and easily caught it. Then bolted with it. Roose watched despairingly as the ball and Reek took off into the woods with every pet hot on his heels.


	61. The Yugo Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Feel Fantastic by Jonathan Coulton

Roose stared numbly at the retreating figure before glaring at the boys.

"Get them back here. Princess and I are going out."

The boys have hunted many times and knew exactly how to get them to run faster or to change direction. What they couldn't do what get a bunch of overexcited teenagers to stop running and calm down.

Ben tried to remind them that chasing only makes them run faster but no one was listening from pets to masters. Ben stopped trying to reason or run and simply tried to holler.

"Get them to change direction, cut them off!"

Howls punctuated the night in response and Roose shut his eyes in horror.

"Oh no. They accidentally set off a hunt howl. That should set the pets into a panic stampede. You might wish to wait inside, Walda. Things might get messy or dangerous."

Her small eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Please tell me that wasn't an order, Roose. I truly wish to see what happens next, Sir."

Roose managed to move himself and Walda just in time as Reek came bursting out of the woods with Badger just behind, followed by the other pets. The last pet just before the Masters to fly by was Princess.

Roose managed to catch her attention by calling her name and waving. She went to Roose just as the boys broke through and chased after the pets down the long winding driveway. Ben strolled on by and was heard muttering, "Can't talk to stupid...."

Princess was panting and sweating, Walda was following after Ben. Roose scooped his sweaty pet into his arms and carried her inside. "Let's get you showered and dressed for our time out together. It's truly the only way we may get privacy and peace!"

Walda grabbed Ben and screamed but the collision was imminent and there was Ramsay's scream.

"REEK! REEK, MOVE, HURRY, GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THE FUCKING CAR!"

Luckily, Lommy saw Reek standing still in the middle of the driveway and he was already slowing the Yugo. To Lommy's horror, Arya came over Reek's head in a gigantic leap, bursting around Reek's left was Jeyne and on his right came Joff.

Only Theon was standing and peacefully waving to the stoners. Everyone else seemed to be running on all fours AT them.

Lommy reversed his Yugo. Gendry and Hot Pie hugged as Arya landed with a crash on top of the car just as Jeyne seemed to be trying to climb into the passenger window.

"Gawds, they turned them rabid, they will kill us all. Retreat! LOMMY! FUCKING RETREAT WE DON'T NEED THE MONEY THAT BAD!"

Lommy screamed back at his friends.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO? SHIT, HERE COME RAMSAY AND THE BOYS AND THEY EVEN HAVE WALDA FREY INVOLVED NOW? WHAT FRESH HELL KIND OF PARTY IS THIS?"

Hot Pie didn't shut the back window quick enough and Jeyne threw herself inside the car.

"Hiya! Would you guys be a fucking dear and get me the fuck outta here? Thanks!"

Lommy slammed the brakes and he tossed his keys out of the car followed by himself.

"Gents, get out, we are walking home. I will come back for the car tomorrow."

Badger screamed in frustration and shook her fist at the rapidly emptying car. Alyn ripped the door open and yanked her out. Damon walked over to the car and grabbed Kitty off the top of the Yugo.

"Good job. You caught your first car. But did you catch the ball?"


	62. Dreams Of Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamming by Bob Marley and the Wailers

Ramsay caught up with Lommy and friends at the gate.

"Wait! Hey! You forgot your car and your money. I mean, you left our stash so I'm good and all but...we don't want your piece of shit car and I can't even imagine a place would let us DONATE your car so..."

"Fine. I'll be happy to take my car and keys and you wanna pay me now? Great. But then we are leaving. You don't need us to party, just your stash so..."

"No. No. You have to stay and tell us what is for who and all that shit. Just like a pharmacist would. Come on. The pets were having a little exercise that is all. No one is hurt, no one is in trouble, they were just fooling around. Come on back to the pool house and let's party." 

It took some convincing but when Ramsay gave him the thick roll of bills from Roose, Lommy stayed. Five hundred dollars was enough for the stoners to come to the pool house to explain the orders.

The gaming console and promises of ordered pizza were enough to convince Lommy and friends to stay for the party.

"Man, so glad you are staying, you don't want to miss the fights tonight! We got Badger vs. Weasel and good money says Badger will win!"

Lommy sighed, shaking his head. "Ramsay, every time I convince myself to stay, you go and say shit like that."

Ramsay shifted Reek in his arms so he could pat Lommy's back.

"Just relax. Weasel and Badger got a beef with each other and we are letting them sort it out under supervision. That we just happen to bet on. We won't let them actually hurt each other. They will have rules to follow. My dad would kill me if I let the pets get all jacked up."

Lommy still didn't stop shaking until he had been force fed half a bottle of Mountain Dew by Ramsay and dreamily fed Cheetos by Reek.

"I don't get this shit, I don't want to. Personality disorders aren't my specialty. But if this strain always produces this reaction, and you like this? Well, then, here you go, I can keep making it for you but you are going to have to put me on a pay roll. If I am treating every pet here, it gets costly. So like, talk to your dad about it. Reek, right? Lovely name, okay, Reeky, Leeky, smoke a little of this. There ya go."

Walda plopped herself down next, the second Ramsay vacated the spot.

"Hi! I'm Walda Frey, we've never really met but I have seen you in town. You are the biggest drug dealer in town. My brothers always referred to you guys as "Quarry kids." Nice to meet you. I have never done weed in my life. Can I try some? I'm nineteen and marrying a man old enough to be my father who happens to own a girl one year younger than me. What can you give me that can help me relax?"

Lommy blinked.

"A ticket to anywhere else in the world? Joking, sorry. Bad joke. Here, try this, Walda. I call this Dessert Island With Dolphins On Top. Just take a nice breath in and hold it for about three seconds then release. Good girl. Keep doing that until the name Bolton no longer makes you cry but instead you laugh. That's when you know its working." 

Kitty helped Badger set up snacks while they both grumbled over things.

"First I am told I have to fight like a damned pit bull, then they say, get snacks for it. It's like...oh, you are the virgin sacrifice for the volcano tonight...but would you mind making the sacrificial supper banquet too? Great."

"I get my ass beat in front of Roose and Walda, I play a public fetch game and I even caught a damn car and a ball. The only thing I asked for was to get to be in the fights. Damon says no. That it wouldn't be fair because I _want_ to fight. What kind of sense does that even _make_?"

"The same sense that makes them own us, that is making me an asshole fight tonight. They are sadistic morons run by a smarter sadistic moron. The only reason they get away with it is they are stronger and have weapons. We need to find a way to get all the pets together and talk as a cohesive unit. It's the only way we can figure out a way to get out of here."

Arya leaned forward, her eyes huge and sparkling.

"You think we can get free? Do you have ideas already?"

Jeyne opened her mouth to answer but she watched Damon loom over Kitty from the doorway. His eyes glowed sparks of distrust at Badger. Kitty's face fell when she felt his presence dwarf her and she sat down hard in her chair until Damon kicked the chair out from under her.

"Pets don't use furniture without permission. I thought I said to help set up for a party, not plan an escape route, Bunny?"

"I am NOT your Bunny! I AM setting stuff up! Now I have to fix the broken chair too!"

Damon ignored his pet to stare threateningly at Jeyne.

"If you are going to be a bad influence on my pet, I won't allow you to be alone with her. You aren't organizing anything with the other pets, hear me? Now get in the other room. Its fight time."


	63. Square Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne

Ben smiled gently at Weasel while he rubbed his back and whispered into the cringing ear with an encouraging tone.

"If you win, I won't break any of your parts for at least three days! At least not on purpose. Oh, and I will let you have whatever your favorite take out is! If you lose, I am going to let you pick which part I break."

Alyn grinned cheerfully at Badger while filing her nails to a point. His voice boomed confident and made the pet wince.

"If you lost, I'd be shocked but I would only humiliate you until you fought and won another time. When you win, you can order any meal you'd like or I can let you plan our whole evening, okay?"

Damon crossed his arms and glared at Alyn and Badger while Kitty frowned at him. "I want to fight, can I fight the winner?" Ramsay nudged him. "Oh come on, let her fight the winner for our next party!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, whoever wins, Kitty can fight if she isn't already pregnant by then." Kitty shuddered and moved away from him only to be yanked back by her hair.

"I want you to listen to me, not Badger. You ever try to run and Roose will have you killed. You'd better hope the worst that happens is that I catch you and whip you half to death. Do you have any idea how Roose would kill you? In his basement and over a really long time."

Ramsay raised an eyebrow. "Escape? Who's talking about escaping?"

Weasel snarled while Badger hissed. He bounced lightly on his feet while she weaved and dodged. After a minute Gendry asked if this was a dance fight.

"Shh, trust me this is just the way their nature works. Trust me. Give them a second." Three stoners stared at Ben like he was crazy but they waited and watched.

When the dance turned into a collision it was so sudden that the stoners found themselves jumping to their feet and grabbing each other.

"HOLY SHIT, DID YOU SEE THAT? I NEVER SAW ANYONE MOVE SO FAST!" "JESUS ARE THEY BITING EACH OTHER'S TEETH?" "I CAN'T TELL WHO'S WINNING OR LOSING!"

First Badger drove Weasel into the wall, frothing, snapping and gibbering, she kneed, punched, stabbed with her pointed nails and tried to blind him.

"I WON'T HAVE ANYMORE BROKEN BONES. NOT OVER A SECOND HAND SKANK LIKE YOU!" Badger found herself on the ground, spitting blood from a rather powerful haymaker.

Turning fast as the dizziness allowed, Badger moved just as Weasel tried to stomp on her head.

Ramsay screamed foul and Ben made a wrenching movement at Weasel, who shuddered. "I'm trying to win like you asked me to! I'm trying to obey and do everything you want but it would really help if you'd be fucking CLEAR!"

Ben raised his eyebrow. "You sassing me, Weasel?" Weasel was unable to answer since Badger leaped on his back and her nails were digging at his eyes again.

Ramsay screamed foul again. "NO MUTILATING, NO BREAKING AND NO HEAD CRUSHING. HOW HARD IS THIS TO REMEMBER? EACH OF YOU HAVE ONE FOUL!"

Another two minutes of war dancing before the collision that sent everyone cheering. They fell to the ground and rolled, holding each other in death grips, snapping and hissing.

"They are going to eat each other to death. I don't want to bet on who eats the other first. That's kind of gross."

"HEY RAM, CALL A FOUL! THAT BITCH JUST TRIED TO SUCK WEASEL'S LEFT EYE OUT! THAT'S BLINDING!"

Ramsay looked up and smiled. "Sorry, got distracted. Damon, you are the ref now. Alyn, can you come here a sec? Just over to this corner, you can still see the whole fight from here. Good. Thanks for coming to have this little private chat with me."

Weasel and Badger just locked into another death grip that had all groaning when Alyn stormed over to the small fighting circle. He ripped Badger away from Weasel and dragged her off.

Everyone started to scream and rage but Weasel started to laugh and cry while pumping his fist into the air.

"HA! SHE FORFEITED! I WIN BY DEFAULT! I WIN! SO FIGHT ME! HA! NO! REEK, KITTY, NO, I WASN'T INVITING YOU TO FIGHT ME, STOP!"


	64. Glittering Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisting & Letterbox by They Might Be Giants

"For every fucking thing you did to Sansa! For everything you did to Jeyne! For all my friends! For everything you did to me, you douchenugget!" Arya attacked Joff.

It was so vicious that Ben went to intercede. "Hey, Ram, there's no rule following here! Make them stop or I will!" Damon drawled out while stretching and standing up, "You lay one finger on my pet and I'll crush your bones, asswipe."

Ben snarled, "Then get your feral bitch off my winning boy! He won his fight and this one doesn't count until next party! Ramsay said so!"

Reek had already ended the fight between Kitty and Weasel by refusing to understand it was a fight. Giggling, Reek just kept hugging the two of them tighter and tighter. No amount of shoving or cursing or explaining seemed to get through to the blissed out Reek.

Weasel was bloody and bruised but smirking.

"Master, can I have a beer and a joint instead of a supper?" Hitting Weasel's back hard enough to knock the boy to his swollen face, Ben boomed out, "Sure, I can put some beer in your water dish and I'll let you have a bit of a toke. No broken bones tonight, boy. Unless you plan on sassing me more?"  
  


"No, Master! No more sassing. Thank you for my prize. I am grateful." Ben laughed. "No, you aren't grateful but you are finally learning, aren't you? Good boy. Here, lap up your beer while it's foamy, it'll be funny for me to see."

Walda's eyes and nose tip were bright pink and she was waving her arms languidly. "Hey! I bet on the blond boy to win, he won, right? DO I GET ANY MONEY FOR THIS? DID I WIN SOMETHING?"

Grumbling, everyone but Ben handed her a twenty and she promptly handed it to Lommy. "Make me more of whatever I'm smoking. I love it."

Hot Pie counted and added it to the black box that held the five hundred and various weed paraphernalia. "We have enough for rent now. Nice! We gotta come to more Bolton parties, Lommy!" Gendry whacked Hot Pie on the head.

"Its dangerous, that's why we don't usually. That's why they pay well. So we keep our mouths and eyes shut. So we do what they want and stay loyal. They might be killing Jeyne right now for all we know. We only have their word that Sansa is okay and out with Roose, not dead somewhere."

Walda laughed deep and low then waved her hand at the stoners.

"Sorry, sorry I am so sorry. After years of others laughing at me, I would never laugh at another but...I'm stoned. You are so naive, so innocent. Like, you've always lived on the fringe of the families without ever knowing what kind of power or terror you are looking at."

Giving a long sigh along with a ton of smoke, Walda leaned back, relaxed for the first time in her life.

"It must be nice to only have to see the surface layer and know you will never have to go below it. So why would you willingly try to go into it knowing you don't get to ever come back out again?"

Walda lifted one plump small hand and the huge marquis diamond glittered coldly.

"Isn't it lovely? It's bigger than most of my sisters diamonds and yet not one of them is jealous. They say I'm marrying the most evil and cold of all the families of Westeros. They say what kind of man wants a nineteen year old fat Frey girl? They say diamonds and silks are wasted on someone like me. Better to buy me a troth and salt lick."

Lommy shivered. "You are really harshing out my mellow. You are messing the vibes, you are shitting on our skittles rainbow. You need a lil something else tonight, I can tell. Here, have this lollipop and lick it slowly. Trust me."

"I want to make another bet. Anyone want to bet whether Badger or Jeyne make it back?"

Kitty raised her eyebrows at Walda. "Uh...Jeyne and Badger are the same person."

Walda smiled. "Oh? Are you sure about that? I bet your older sister knows exactly how to be more than one person. So the person that was closest to her would have picked it up. Who wants to bet whether the girl comes back or not?"

Lommy peered at Walda closely as he lit another joint for himself and muttered, "You scare me."

Walda smiled gently and her voice was sweet, soft. "Good. I should."


	65. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics

Alyn dragged Jeyne fast, holding tight to the front of her collar to make it difficult for her to breathe or talk. His voice was a low growl.

"You haven't feared me since I hunted you but tonight I think we are going to change that. You tried to speak to Kitty about escape? In Ramsay's own pool house? Are you fucking stupid or crazy? I think it's both, it has to be. So we are taking a little field trip and I want you to pay very close attention. Your life depends on it." 

Badger tried to bite his wrist out of panic and he struck her hard enough to knock her to the ground. "No! Behave! Shut your mouth and do as your told for fucking once!" She tried to kick at him but Alyn started to drag her by her leg which made her scream. "Should I drag you the whole way like this or are you going to walk?"

He yanked her back up and continued to drag her by her collar but a bit slower so she could keep up. Keeping his voice low and hissing, Alyn raged at her as he headed for the Bolton's residence.

"Don't look now but Locke is watching us from the garden shed area. He wants me to fail with you so badly he can fucking taste it. Of course, escape plots go past getting a new sadistic owner, that goes to Ramsay or Roose torturing you to death in the basement."

They reached the mansion and Alyn slammed Jeyne against the wall. "If you move, I'll take a page from Ben's book and break your feet." She obeyed but her eyes only reflected confusion and apprehension, no fearful submission and it was maddening.

The most maddening part of it all was that Alyn didn't know that he wanted to see her lovely spitting eyes in fear. But this was not something he could ever confess to her or anyone else. Was it? Shaking stupid thoughts away, Alyn used the key that Ramsay lent him to get inside.

Jeyne started to drag her feet as they went towards the basement door. "No! NO! I WON'T GO I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME DOWN THERE!"

"I can assure you that Alyn won't kill anyone in _MY_ basement but _I_ might kill _both_ of you for screaming while trespassing in my home."

Jeyne went from pushing away from Alyn to clutching him in a heartbeat while Alyn tried to figure out how to explain to Roose Bolton why he was dragging Jeyne into his basement.

Sansa moaned from Roose's arms and he shushed them.

"My darling pet is unwell and unlike you, I take my responsibilities as an owner very seriously. I shall speak with you both in the living room after I get Princess settled."

Roose took Princess to his room and got her undressed and under the covers while he texted Qyburn. "I suspect its a touch of stomach virus, dear. I am so sorry, I promise we shall see those gardens another time, the very second you feel better for it. The doctor is on his way. Here's some water, love, sip it very slowly. Good girl. My poor baby girl."

The redhead wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried silent tears of misery. Roose cradled her and petted the sweaty head until the doctor showed to diagnose food poisoning.

Alyn and Jeyne sat in the living room with the one lamp that Roose left on for them. It wasn't even a thought to try and run away, Alyn simply had steered Badger to the couch and sat himself down. For better or worse, Alyn threw in with Ramsay years ago and he always knew the friendship would probably end in his death.

"You probably just killed us both. Remember how easily Roose killed Skinner? Except we will die slow in the basement."

"How is this my fault? YOU dragged ME here!"

"I dragged you here because Ramsay made me! Damon told him about your little escape plan and he told me to get you in the basement and scare you straight. I thought once you saw some of the shit they use down there you'd knock off being such a difficult bitch."

"Look, I'm not the difficult one. I am the cheated one. Always cheated and fucked over and just plain sick of it. You said you wanted me to be your girlfriend, hell, I would be your WIFE if you asked but I will NOT accept being a-"

Alyn put his hand over her mouth but she just bit his palm until he bled. Snatching his hand away, he hissed at her. "Date you? Marry you? So you can try and cannibalize me?"

Jeyne heard Roose coming and wiped tears from her eyes before grabbing Alyn's head and kissing him. "You want willing sex? You want home cooked meals and all that jazz? Tell him you want to marry me, I'll back you up. Please. Save me and I'll stay and be loyal. Please."


	66. Ladies Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis  
> Secret by The Pierces

Roose didn't expect to walk into his living room and find Alyn and Jeyne making out. He was further shocked at their actions after he'd cleared his throat and made his presence known.

He hasn't known Jeyne very long but he has gathered that she was difficult and it must have been her father's business that forced Sansa to be around her.

Unlike Princess who has been sweetly biddable and adaptable since the beginning, Badger has truly acted her namesake. Now she is acting different yet again, sweetly kneeling willingly before Roose to plead.

"Please, Sir, this was all my fault. I have wanted Alyn to be with me for so long, he finally notices me and he...made me into a pet. He thought that is what was expected. I acted out of anger, I'm so sorry! Please, let me marry him, let me love him as his equal, Sir! I will be loyal to your family, I will serve as his wife and your family's servant. Just not as a pet but as his wife, I beg you, Sir! As long as Alyn wants me I will show him all my love and loyalty."

Raising an eyebrow, Roose looked over at Alyn who was standing nearby, chewing his nails in excitement. Rolling his eyes, Roose sighed.

"Alyn, is this true? She was acting out because she loves you? You would marry and take care of her as a wife? You would understand that you both worked for me until I allow you not to. You would have no choice, so young to marry, how else could you take care of yourselves but with my help? Kneel with her then if you are going to be equals, Alyn. Kneel and ask my permission to marry."

Sansa allowed Qyburn to treat her but spoke little to him. After he left she expected to be left alone until Roose returned but she heard another enter the room.

"I saw you return early then saw Qyburn leaving. Let me guess, you have a bit of food poisoning?"

Gasping at the sudden deduction and touch of a hand, Sansa nodded up at Walda. Smirking down at the pale redhead, Walda tsked before heavily sitting next to the groaning young woman.

"Here, compliments of Lommy. I told him I suspected you needed some tea to settle your stomach and I was right. Sip, sip it slowly, it is THC so you don't want to waste or rush it. Take your time and I bet it will make you feel better than any of that Quackburn's treatments."

Walda held the cup and Sansa slowly drank the cool sweet drink.

"Let me guess that you learned a valuable lesson tonight. That escape just isn't going to be as easy as you thought. You got yourself sick on purpose hoping that Roose would allow you a hospital or ambulance. I know, because I've seen some of my father's pets try the same thing and it never works. Same as Roose and any other pet owner. They would rather let you die than expose themselves or lose something they own. Don't get me wrong. Roose cherishes you, might even love you in his own warped way but you are a pet. Less than fully human to him."

Walda leaned closer and whispered into Sansa's ear.

"I will help us find another way of escape, okay? We can learn to adapt and change with our circumstances. That's our strength. Stay strong, Sansa. Here, drink your tea."

Alyn and Jeyne kissed Roose's ring as well as gently begged to remain in his service as a wedded couple.

Locke looked pissed when he came in with the same written contract every henchman of Roose's signs. Locke seemed happier to bring forth the flayed man iron brand, leading the couple to the basement.

"You will sign and be branded now and I will allow your wedding to happen this weekend. My wedding shall be a social event, yours is going to be a footnote. I will allow only those on the estate to attend and I shall hire a justice to hear your vows. You may rely on Ramsay and the others for your festivities. Alyn, I recommend using some of your last check to buy Badger an engagement ring."

Wincing, Jeyne looked at Roose as he removed the collar on her neck as the brand was heated.

"Do I still keep the pet name even though I am not a pet?" Roose smirked and pinched her cheek as if she said something cute.

"Yes. You need the reminder that I can always reverse my decision, so you can use both names."

Alyn and Jeyne held tight to each other as Roose branded the backs of their necks with a small flayed man. Both screamed in agony and both wept at the intense burn.

"Go see Qyburn for some ointment and congratulations. I shall leave it to you two to share your good news." 


	67. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco

Reek helpfully rubbed Ramsay's temples for him while Alyn fidgeted in front of him.

"So...I sent you to show Badger the basement, I send you to get your pet in line...and instead you propose to her, ask my father to be his lifelong servant in order to marry your PET? SHE WAS ALREADY YOURS, MORON, WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO MARRY HER? FOR LOVE. FOR LOVE? YOU DATED EACH OTHER OVER TWO YEARS AGO. HOW IS THAT A BOND TO MARRY ON? DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS USING YOU AND NOT FOR LOVE EITHER!"

Kitty smiled at Jeyne. "I think it's romantic. Like one of those sappy books that Sansa likes." Damon narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Bunny, does that mean you want me to marry you once I've got you barefoot and pregnant?"

Kitty recoiled and stuck out her tongue at him. "I would happily remain your pet Kitty forever if it means I don't have to be your Bunny."

Ramsay pointed at Damon while staring meaningfully at Alyn.

"That is how you do it! See? See that? Using just words, Damon has his pet ASKING to stay his pet! WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU, ALYN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY FATHER OWNS YOU LIKE YOU ALMOST OWNED BADGER!"

"I love her. She loves me. We are getting married. We already got branded and signed a contract." Alyn yelped as Ramsay threw his full beer at him.

"Fucking idiot. You might as well put on a collar and for what? Don't say love or I swear to God I'll be attending your funeral instead of your wedding."

Weasel smirked at Badger and leaned close to confide, "Ramsay is running your reception? And Roose is running your wedding? I can honestly say I have never wanted to attend anything more in my life than this."

Badger smiled sweetly down at Weasel and responded, "It's only fair I invite you to my wedding since I was invited to your collaring. And your ass whooping."

Weasel weaved on his knees at her. "I won! I still would've won even if you didn't cheat by running away!" Gasping, Badger went for him, hissing about how she would show him who was a cheater.

Ben was there and she almost banged into his chest. "Nope. You aren't a pet anymore, sweetheart. So back the fuck up away from my pet."

Walda came down the staircase of the Bolton mansion in time to hear Lommy and the stoners trying to explain Sansa's medication to Roose. They were making a right mess of it in their legend and weed induced terror.

Staring at each other, at their shoes, at Roose's shoes, they didn't dare look at the man himself.

Hot Pie referred to him as Highness, Sir, Lord and Mr. all in the same sentence. Gendry bowed and Lommy genuflected. Walda decided to try and save them by entering with a genteel smile and inquisitive words.

"Ah, gentlemen! Thank you for remembering to bring Sansa her special medication. I wrote down everything you said earlier and have all the instructions for Roose right here like you'd asked." Roose looked down his nose at the stoners then at his fiance.

"Practicing to be a meddlesome wife so early, Walda? I appreciate the effort but I do not need your assistance to deal with these half wits." Walda blushed and spoke with a respectful humility.

"Sir, they are my new friends, I came to assist them in speaking with you. I know you are capable of never needing anyone's assistance. I would never dare presume to interfere with your dealings. I know my place."

Gendry leaned a little closer to Hot Pie and stage whispered, "Harsh, man. These royals are so cold, right?"

Roose rolled his eyes and tried to control his breathing then simply gave in.

"Please forgive my prickly attitude, Walda. They are your friends and I am being rude, aren't I? These are for Princess? Excellent. Why don't you all go give your congratulations at the pool house to Alyn and Jeyne. They will marrying next weekend."

Reek was rubbing Ramsay's thick head of hair when he happened to look out the pool house kitchen window. He saw the stoners and Walda running full tilt for the place, silhouetted against the new spring moon. In his drugged state this signified danger.

Reek informed Ramsay of this by yanking his head back and screaming fully into the startled master's face. Reek took off like a bullet, ricocheting around the small house.

The door burst open full of out of breath congratulations which were suddenly mowed down by a panicked Reek. It took ten minutes for Ramsay to corner and soothe his Reek.

Once Lommy explained that he told Roose about how he was a justice of the peace, Reek spent the next twenty minutes calming down Ramsay. 


	68. Cheesecake Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Like A Hole by Nine Inch Nails

Jeyne was dragged to the couch by Walda who then grabbed Kitty. "Well, come on, you are part of this now. Get over here, we must find out how they met and leech every bit of gossip from this!"

Arya has never been invited to such things before and turned brick red in her excitement even as she acted like it was no big deal. Reek and Weasel crept up, leaving the Masters and stoners to scream at each other.

"I was dating Robb Stark and I got mad at him. I thought I could do like Sansa did with Joff and make him jealous by dating someone else. It didn't work and Robb dumped my ass real fast. I dumped Alyn because...I got scared. I liked being a bad girl so much and I was afraid that Sansa wouldn't like me anymore if I changed too much."

Kitty scoffed. "That's not romantic at all. That's worse than when Sansa would try to defend her false love for Joff." Weasel shoved Kitty off the arm of the couch. "Bitch. Sansa friggin adored me and you know it! That stupid cooze would've married me after I gave her enough STD's to render her sterile."

Kitty launched up to shove Joff off the couch and she landed on his back with a thud. "Bitch. Sansa only adored you because she never met any real boys before you. Please, call my sister a stupid cooze in front of Roose, I dare you."

Reek smiled peacefully and reminded the two pets to stop bickering by gently but insistently trying to lick their eyes. "Ugh, stop it, Reek! Gross!"

Kitty giggled while trying to hold Reek off her face. "I think we are all starting to really turn into pets. Like Reek is turning into a dog, no doubt. Like a greyhound or a whippet. You are no doubt truly a weasel and I am willing to turn into a Kitty to keep from being a Bunny."

Walda looked sad but patted Arya's head. "Don't worry, I will never forgot you are really a human. You and your sister. Jeyne won't forget either." Jeyne gasped and sat up. "Oh no. I am getting married and I have no clothes that aren't pet clothes! I can't exchange vows with Alyn wearing a pet costume!"

Walda crowed triumphant. "I can ask Roose if I can take all the females here to get fitted for dresses! Surely he won't say no if even Princess begs him prettily! I can buy you all clothes and take you for lunch! A girls day out!"

Damon's large head suddenly loomed like a blond nightmare from the kitchen doorway. 

"You aren't taking Kitty anywhere without me! If I don't go, she doesn't."

Jeyne snarled at Damon. "Fine! Then you better be prepared for a day of hair salons, make up, dress shopping and lunch with far too much cheesecake!" Damon looked like he wanted to be ill. "Only a Bunny would want to do all that stuff. Are you a Bunny or a Kitty?"

Reek burst into tears and ran to find Ramsay. "Damie's mean. He won't let Kitty have cheesecake until she eats a bunny!" Ramsay didn't even attempt to understand it.

"Hush, little boy and relax. I need you to stare in judgement at Lommy for me while I lecture him." Reek dried his eyes and stared shyly at Lommy's left ear.

Kitty stood on the snarling Weasel so she could stare into Damon's eyes. This only lasted a moment until Weasel tossed her and Damon let her fall. "I want to see a Bolton wedding. I want to spend the day with the others. Please?"

Damon laughed as she hit the ground hard but picked her up when she scowled. "I will let you go as Kitty but you will owe me thirty minutes of Bunny time in exchange."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kitty looked aghast but Damon just smirked. "It means just that. Kitty can go out for the shopping but I want thirty minutes of Bunny for it." He walked away and Kitty didn't call him back for further explanation.


	69. Spring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Diane by John Melloncamp

Under a pale bloated moon, Lommy and his friends drove their Yugo back to the quarry with dreams of weddings in their heads. Lommy tallied the cost of the wedding service plus all the THC infused goodies that they will offer as a catering package. Each of them came up with a different number and it gave them something to argue about all the way home.

Reek danced with Ramsay on the balcony of his bedroom before he was fucked half falling over the railing. For a brief moment just before Reek had an orgasm, Theon came horrified out of his eyes to stare at the moon in horror. Was he participating in his own rape? But the wounds, the deep cuts not yet healed pulsed and Theon blinked out of existence again. He sunk into the depths of a shattered mind to sleep further.

Jeyne kissed Alyn like they were sixteen again and he felt as awkward. True to her word, Badger made Alyn weep and beg for mercy before forcing him to lick her until her eyes crossed. When they finally had actual intercourse it lasted longer than either had expected, mostly because both kept trying to be on top. Thrust, roll, gyrate, roll, thrust and so forth until they exploded with dizziness and pleasure.

"I know you want to go with Walda for the dress but don't forget I'm taking you grocery shopping first." Chuckling, Badger nicked Alyn's bottom lip with sharp teeth. "You always say the most romantic things." Scoffing, Alyn rolled over, taking her with him. "I'm going to buy you a ring while we are out, that's romantic."

Roose sipped at his brandy, wearing his best smoking jacket and matching slippers. Walda came in from the pool house and greeted Roose cheerfully. "Hello, Sir. Is Princess feeling any better yet? Would you mind if I had a drink with you, Roose? Thank you."

Walda tried to lightly mention about taking Jeyne and the others tomorrow to get ready for the wedding and Roose cut her off. "Darling, considering how easily my little pet gets ill, I don't think going off the estate is a good idea. I am sure she can find a suitable outfit here to wear to the actual ceremony which will be held here in our gardens. The other pets...it is up to their Masters, of course."

"Yes, Roose, as you wish. What about for our wedding then? I would love to invite all the pets to our wedding or at least the reception. I am very fond of them." Roose smirked and sipped his drink. "You are a very agreeable woman, the main reason I chose you to be my wife. You weren't spiteful or meddlesome like some of your sisters. However, I sense a spark of something in you that I am not sure I like yet. Tread softly, Walda."

Kitty lay curled up tight in ball on her dog bed trying to ignore the porn movie that Damon put on. "I just want to make sure you understand what we'll get up to one of these days. Do you think you can get a gag reflex like that, Bunny? Hey, how many hands do you think you can fit in your anus? Ever hear of anal beads? Oh, wait, I have this porn movie of a woman that gets jiggy with a dolphin, a squid and crushes mice with high heels!"

Ben watched another homemade movie, this time he slowly crushed a male whore to death. He wasn't stupid, he could hear Weasel whacking off under the bed. He waited until he was sure the boy was close then he started jumping on his bed, screaming for Weasel to get his hairy little ass out from under the bed. "You are like those creeps under the bleachers at school jerking off to skirts. Little bitch, you aren't allowed to get off. You watch this video with me and keep stroking your tiny prick but if you cum, I'm breaking your cumming hand. Got it? Start."

Weasel was sobbing at the end but he did not cum and his hand was not broken. Ben had a powerful orgasm and as added humiliation, he grabbed Weasel's pajama shirt and used it to collect his ejaculate. He didn't bother to have Weasel take off the shirt first of course. "You can sleep that way, right? I mean, it's not that bad, just a little warm and wet, right? Goodnight, pet."


	70. Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cult of Personality by Living Colour

"The only thing I have that I can even think of leaving this house in makes me look like a basic slut. I can't wait to buy real clothes."

Alyn grinned at her Juicy couture, only made worse by her hair in a tight ponytail and rhinestone sneakers borrowed from Walda. Alyn frowned thinking of the cost of a new wardrobe. Good thing that he has been prepaid by Roose. He held a credit card given to him by Roose that will be filled once a month. What more could he want?

He was informed that Jeyne and he would not be tutoring with the others. Instead they can take a GED test later when Roose sees fit. This doesn't worry Alyn, he wasn't exactly a whiz in school anyway, barely passing. As for Jeyne, Alyn didn't think Roose was going to send her to college so what was the point of bothering? It seemed to upset Jeyne but Alyn wasn't bothered any.

"We are getting married, we are signed, branded and start work right after the wedding. We can't go to school if we are working." Jeyne nodded and worried at a rhinestone on her overly tight zippered velvet top. "What are we doing for work? Did Roose tell you?" Alyn shook his head. "We will find out, I guess. Probably something boring like cleaning the yards and shit."

Jeyne raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he's going to have us landscaping, Alyn. Not unless digging graves is part of it. He owns us so that means he can have us do the dirty work no one should see. I bet that's what we do...hide bodies." Jeyne put scrambled eggs on Alyn's plate, Ben's plate, her own and the rest dumped into Weasel's dog dish. She added a bit of fried ham and potatoes to each, sprinkled cheese over the overcooked parts and served. "I am not the best cook but I can learn."

Ben kicked at Weasel who was half asleep over his dog dish. "Hurry up! We have class in twenty minutes." Nodding, Weasel dug into his food. Ben texted Alyn a bunch of items for groceries and Jeyne added it to her ever expanding list. "Hey, we are on a budget don't forget. I only have two cards. One for the house expenses and one for us. Once they run out, there's no more until next month so we have to be careful."

Weasel and Ben looked aghast at each other then at Alyn. "You are letting HER keep your cards from Roose? The house expense card and your pay card? Are you crazy?" Alyn shrugged. "Badger has a more mathematical mind than me. She can do budgets and balance shit better than me. She's the brains and I am the brawn of the relationship." Ben and Weasel groaned and rolled their eyes but Jeyne grinned at Alyn. "I can be the brawn too, you know. Not sure about you sharing the brains, Alyn."

"Go ahead, keep being so mean to me and see what kind of ring you end up with. Last night I was thinking of a nice little diamond I saw but now I am thinking of getting you one of those plastic rings from a vending machine."

Osha expertly and silently slipped an omelet on each person's plate, one in each dog dish as well without expression. Princess knelt on her new silk pink cushion with her head resting on Roose's thigh while he cut her spinach and mushroom omelet into small pieces. Her thick braid kept her hair out of her dish when she daintily ate from her dog dish.

Reek sat on Ramsay's lap and was hand fed. Walda smiled at owners and pets as if this were all normal and she hid her seething well. How could these two proud men congratulate themselves on their docile pets? Docile through drugs and torture or the threat of torture, treated as if sub human.

Walda thought about her own upbringing and felt the only real difference was she never wore a collar. But Walda spent her life believing she deserved to be treated poorly. Or at least being forced to pretend she believes such things. Instead she kept her belief in her worth secret, hidden so no one could smash it.

Walda had felt such terror and wild hope at being chosen by Roose, she hoped her leap into his world a bit early would be welcome. It was and now she just has to marry Roose. To be truly protected and to have the power she craves, this is her biggest step yet. To become the criminal boss's wife and from there the sky might be the limit. 

She was sure of one thing, finding a way to save the pets was on her bucket list.


	71. Eastern Star

Damon and Kitty were grainy eyed, yawning too much and half asleep as they got ready this morning. From the very moment their mouths opened, they have been bickering. Enough that Kitty earned herself a small but painful spanking but it still wasn't enough to shut her mouth.

"I have done everything you want. I have been a damned good pet so shut your mouth about that! Just because I don't want to be a bunny...I've been a fucking EPIC kitty and you know it! All I am asking is an hour or so at the mall with Walda Frey and the others. I won't be alone and I won't be gone long! Why would I run away while my own sister is stuck here? I want you to explain the bunny deal first!"

Damon refused to clarify what he meant. "You either agree or you don't. It doesn't matter to me." They missed breakfast over their arguing which is what earned Kitty the punishment. He spanked her right on the front lawn for everyone in landscaping to see and Kitty was incensed.

"FINE! I will do your disgusting bunny thing for a half hour! I want, I NEED to go on this outing, I need to get away from YOU!"

Damon smirked and drawled out, "Awww, you are just breaking my heart, Kitty. Need another spanking or you want to shut your mouth now? We need to get to class now. Can't wait for you to sit in those wooden chairs all day on that sore ass." Kitty meowed angrily then hissed at Damon who laughed. "Okay, I can't punish that even though I get the sentiment. Too fucking cute."

He did not get to see Kitty's discomfort in a hard wooden chair after all. They were divided by need instead of numbers and Kitty ended up in a class with Ben and Theon with Samwell Tarly. Petyr had Damon, Ramsay, Sansa and Joff.

Jeyne held tight to her velvet clad knees as Alyn drove the van off the property. The whole way down the winding driveway, Jeyne kept waiting to be stopped or a bullet through her head. This never happened and the gate creaked open. Breathless, tearful, Jeyne watched the gate shut behind them and the van was rocketing towards the grocery store.

"Can't we hit a clothing store first? You are really going to make me walk around public in this thing?" Alyn laughed as he turned sharply and hurtled the van past three dress shops. "Listen, to me you look amazing and I want to see you in that just a little more before we go shopping, okay? I promise as soon as you finish the groceries, you can buy a dress. Or whatever outfit you want.

"Pervert. Fine. But if we run into anyone I know I am holding it against you later." They didn't make it into the second aisle before they were hailed by at least three folks who knew Jeyne. Two of them commented that it must be laundry day and the third let his eyes do all the talking until Alyn's eyes did some talking back. "Oh, I will get you for this, Alyn."

Produce was where Jeyne's chance to get him back showed up. With narrowed eyes, Jeyne watched Cat Stark drunkenly try to get Rickon to stop running around the carriage. Alyn caught her gaze and gasped out, No...please no!" Badger headed for Cat Stark like her namesake stalking a complacent rat.

Cat went to move her cart and found herself rammed into the fancy cheese section. "Hello there, you cold bitch of a mother. How could you? At least my mother had the decency to slink away but here you are just showing yourself and your boys off. Any idea what your girls are going through because of you? Did you ever even care for them?"

Cold eyes assessed Jeyne head to toe slowly and the voice was familiar yet arctic. "Oh yes, I see the suffering in front of my eyes, don't I? I wasn't aware you were into body paint, my dear but I shall strive to remember it for your next birthday party. The rhinestones are a bit much, Jeyne. When you reached for the hot dogs a moment ago, I thought it was the Eastern Star coming to the earth."

"This is most modest outfit I could get in the Bolton's kennels. I was lucky enough that I am marrying into the family and out of kennels. Your daughters will never get that chance. This is for Sansa and Arya, bitch." Alyn was astounded. Badger had hawked back and spit full in Cat's face.

The woman recoiled and turned pale as parchment. For a horrid second it seemed like Cat might have a heart attack and the young couple was paralyzed with dread. The second Cat twitched back to life, Alyn grabbed the cart and Badger and flew. They checked out with shaking hands and elated eyes.

"I can't believe I did that. I have never ever in my life done such a thing. I used to be so reviled when Arya would do it. All I could think was if it was Arya here, she would do that. Sansa would be as icy as her mother, but I needed a fast hit. That was the best I could do for my best friend and her little sister."

Jeyne burst into tears and Alyn pulled over to hug her. He grew a large goofy grin and muttered, "Bridezillas and their little dramas." Jeyne burst into laughter and her stomach ached before she stopped. Once they were calmed, Alyn lit one of Lommy's specialized vape carts. "This one is called Take Me To The Circus. Wanna? Then we get the ring."

"Of course I wanna!" They vibed, they listened to the Cure, Motely Crue, the rising and falling stock prices, Billy Ray Cyrus, The Hermits, an excerpt of Figaro, and then they stopped messing with the radio. There was a discussion of using a pawn shop to save money and that's how they found Jeyne's mother's wedding ring.

It was on her mother's finger every day and now that heavy onyx and diamond ring was sitting on dull dusty velvet. With hard eyes and a harder sneer, Jeyne pointed to the ring. "That one, please. I will continue our line and I will do it correctly. That one, please."


	72. Math Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N Roses

"We need more than just my new clothing, Alyn. You have seen where we live, right? I don't mind sharing my home with Ben and Weasel but I won't live like I do. Everything in there is navy blue and greys it is depressing me. I want to make just a few little changes to brighten our little world up, okay? Come on...look a barbershop! You deserve a good look, you represent Roose Bolton, right? Come on...I have to skip next door really quick and grab some curtains on sale while you get a nice steam and cut. Love you, kiss kiss!"

Ben tapped his pencil impatiently on the desk until Kitty snarled and tried to bite him. Samwell rapped his knuckles hard on his desk and intoned, "We do not eat fellow classmates. Kitty, I am very tired of telling you this. Please go stand in the corner, you need some distance. See that chalkboard next to you? Yes, that one, please write on it while you stand there. Write that you will not bite your classmates and when you run out of room, erase it and start over."

Ben sneered at Kitty but he was still preoccupied. He was afraid that Weasel will try and use this to his advantage somehow. The thought that Weasel thinks he's smarter than Ben is intolerable. Weasel has been coming along so well but this might set them back some. Ben was trying to think of different ways to handle this potential issue.

Samwell cleared his throat and kindly smiled over at Reek.

"Young man? Is..is that book too difficult for you? Shall we pick a different one for you to try instead? How about this colorful one about a haunted mansion? Too scary? Alright. Oh, that is a comic book but if that works for you...ah, the Joker. He's fun, sadistic but fun. Would you like to read this comic and give me a report on it when you're done, please?"

Reek gently began to cut out all the Joker parts and glue them together like a mosaic and Samwell simply didn't have an answer to deal with this. Kitty came back from the corner, bored enough to work and Ben gave up on his worries in order to take a quick surprise math quiz to determine where his learning skill is at. He was enraged to find that in almost every subject he tested low enough to be in Arya's own class.

It was harder to test Reek as the poor boy was medicated and smoked enough to walk the ceiling. He spoke only in a sing song voice and his hands kept trying to fly away then perch lightly on each other, flutter and fly off again. Reek didn't test high enough for the other classes and he was almost as low in score as Ben. Meanwhile Kitty was average in her class so she fit right in.

Alyn and Jeyne had barely gotten back when they ran into Locke as they were unloading groceries. The man looked sour and Jeyne tried to give him a nice smile but it came out a grimace. He walked up to Alyn with a small envelope.

"Here are a few things for you and your ball and chain. You have both been signed up for a gym membership and a course. You need to build up, you need to learn how to fight. Here's a membership to the gun range where you start as of tomorrow. You do well and you get a gun of your own. I will teach you many other things too. But let's just start with building you both up and training will come with it."

Petyr was delighted to find that all his students were capable of higher learning. Princess was a bit spacey but Petyr was informed that she was on some medications and he moved a bit slower with her. He probably didn't need to lean so close to her, sniff her hair or touch her velvet clad knee but he couldn't help himself.

It enraged him that Roose managed to do what he himself spent years trying to figure out. He even married the crazy damned Lysa just to remain close to Cat and Sansa. Petyr deeply regrets not knowing sooner, he would have happily bought Sansa from Cat! He would even have allowed visits with Cat and the boys if need be!

Now he can only see her as a stoned gentle pet of Roose Bolton's. He can only tutor Sansa, touch her secretly and hopefully whisper some poison into her ear. Enough to get her to be agreeable to Petyr rescuing her without Arya. He has no use for the little brat and Sansa really didn't either. He will explain that to her later on.

For now, he rapped Joff's fingers with a ruler because the boy was done with his test and carving obscene pictures into his desk with Ramsay's stolen knife. Petyr then used the blunt end of the knife to rap Ramsay's head when he punched Weasel for stealing his blade. Damon rolled his eyes and sneered, "Oh dear, you touched Ben's precious creature, he hates that." Weasel turned red and turned away.


	73. Peach Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I Am by Edie Brickell & New Bohemians

Classes ended and the teenagers burst out of the makeshift classrooms at the Bolton estate like escapees from prison. It was lunch time as Osha informed the stampede but she was mostly ignored. Only Sansa, Ramsay and Reek veered off to the patio to join Roose for lunch. Kitty and Damon chased after Ben and Joff to the pool house and were thrilled they did so when they arrived.

The boys stood in the house slack jawed with horror while Kitty's eyes and Damon's smile grew wider. Kitty squealed after a second just as Ben managed to shout. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE? ALYN? ALN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND THIS PLACE? BADGER! I KNEW IT, JUST KNEW SHE'D WRECK EVERYTHING! WE SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN YOU A MALE SLAVE!"

Kitty staunchly defended the couple and stomped over to hug Jeyne. "I love it! Looks really nice and I can't wait for Sansa to see it! I bet she'll love it too! Alyn, you honestly have never looked better. Like ever. This is the best I have ever seen you look. You always looked like a caveman, now you look like a real person! You aren't a troll anymore, I like it."

Damon scoffed and Ben yelled in despair.

"Are you shitting me? Look at the peach flower curtains, peach tablecloth, peach everything! What was wrong with blue everything? Why did our kitchen need to be peach, to open up? Open up what? Where's the lighthouse lamp in the living room? Why do we need indirect lighting? Why is the living room and hallway rugs gold and white? It matches the new slipcovers on the furniture. Why are there tiny gold flowers all over the place in here?"

Damon pointed at Alyn and raised both eyebrows.

"Don't you look slick there, buddy! A dapper young man to be sure! I can't wait for Ramsay to get an eyeful of you. I mean, you don't look bad, just different. Adult. I mean your scraggly long hair is now this stylish bush only to your ears. You replaced the missing two teeth and whitened the rest like you are planning to host a game show. The fitted khakis and the green polo shirt just screams give me a basic latte."

Before Alyn could answer beyond a blush, Jeyne was in Damon's face or as close as she could get on tiptoes.

"You know what Alyn's outfit doesn't scream? It doesn't scream let me rape you behind a dumpster! His look no longer says please arrest me for crimes. Unlike you. And Ben, yes, I redecorated a bit. You want to complain about the fact that I stocked food and plan to cook all your damned meals? Want to complain about the cleaning I did too? Because I can skip all that and you can try to see if Weasel knows how to cook and clean."

Weasel was already shaking his head. "I can't cook or clean, Master." Ben's hands turned to fists and his eyes lowered slowly to land icily upon his pet. His voice was dreadfully bored. "You know how to scrub floors on your hands and knees. Go do that for me now." Swallowing any protests, Weasel slunk off to find the scrub brush and bucket. "Yes, Master." Ben watched to make sure he was being obeyed before turning back to Alyn.

"I hate how fucked up everything is. The classes are all backwards, the stupid teachers stuck me in with Reek and Kitty! Now Badger is collarless and friggin changing everything, mouthing off, redecorating and my stupid pet is going to get all confused by all this! He's going to get hope and that is very dangerous for him. I don't want to crush him to death but I might accidentally out of confusion and blind fucking rage from all this BULLSHIT!"

Jeyne sighed as Ben's temper tantrum cost her the new vase and a lovely set of mugs she hadn't put away yet. She hurried to get a dustpan and brush but Weasel got there first. In spite of getting cut on his knees and elbows, Weasel cleaned his Master's mess fast but efficiently. Ben smiled at the tiny smears of blood that had his pet wincing, yet still working like a good loyal slave. It went a long way to helping him feel better. "Fine. What are you cooking for lunch?"

Jeyne glared but caught Alyn's pleading gaze and changed what she was going to say. "I'm just getting started so give me a few minutes. Just making some chicken salad sandwiches with chips today. When I return from dress fitting I will make supper." Kitty came forward to pull on Jeyne's arm. "I plan on coming for the dress! Damon said I could go." Damon smirked and nodded. "That's right. Bunny's gonna hop over to your little dressing show and then I get thirty minutes of Bunny for myself!"

Osha served chicken cranberry salad club sandwiches for lunch and both Roose and Ramsay had their pets on their laps for hand feeding. Walda smiled and joked. "I feel quite left out. Roose, I noticed a few actual hunting dogs down the kennels and I know you have a few horses. Would it be alright if I got a cat or dog for in the house as company? I am starting to feel a bit lonely with everyone but me having extra companionship. While I am out today, might I check out a pet store?"

Roose nodded and reached out to pat Walda's hand. "Of course, my dear. You may have a pet if you so choose. I would prefer something that is quiet and housebroken if possible. Other than that, please get any kind of pets that you choose. I ask no more than three at a time. And if you wish for a unique pet, like I have, that can certainly be arranged, my loving fiance. Just say the word." Blushing, Walda nodded. "That is very kind of you, Sir. Just animals for now though. Thank you."

"Oh, I do have another small bit of news. It concerns your outing today. I will be sending Damon along as extra protection and I told him he might as well let his pet go as well. Certainly if anyone knows her sister it will be Kitty." Walda smiled. "Thats very nice of you, Roose." Blushing, Princess rubbed her head briefly along Roose's shoulder. _That was nice, right?_ Sansa thought it might be. Everything was melting at the edges and she always felt so heavy and yet light. _She wondered what the dress would be for._


	74. Dressing Up

It was lovely sunny weather and Kitty was glorying in her attire for her field trip. Wearing jeans and a blue t shirt was never so exciting to her before. Jeyne wore a long pink sundress freshly bought and Walda wore a yellow dress that made her look like a small sun. Kitty stared hard at Damon. "Why are you following me? You said I could go with them to get the dresses and have lunch!"

Damon smiled. "I did and you are. You and Walda will be driving with me and I'll escort you two around today. Gotta keep everyone safe. Roose would never be so heartless to send his gentle bride out without some support. I am support." He smiled widely. Kitty scowled. "That means I don't have to keep my deal later." Damon's smile melted into a foreboding frown.

"Oh, you will keep your end of the deal or you'll spend today locked in my trunk. Say it." Kitty stomped her feet in anger. "Fine! I will keep my end of the deal tonight. Thirty minutes of Bunny time." Damon's face lit up and he patted his irritated pet on the head fondly. "Good girl. Now get your ass in the backseat and strap in. Walda's royalty and you're a mangy back alley Kitty, who do you think gets shotgun?"

Walda smiled at Damon as he held the passenger door open for her. "I do have a license and a car of my own, Damon. I don't remember Roose telling me I was getting a chauffeur." Damon held the door patiently. "He didn't tell you because he told me. If you'd rather use your car, I can drive it for you. It's the powder blue Prius, right?" "Never mind, we can take your car, that's fine. I like big old cars anyway. I haven't been in a station wagon in forever."

Jeyne shoved Alyn slightly and he shoved her back just as lightly. "I want to drive myself! I won't have you always taking me everywhere! I am a free woman now, Alyn!" "I know that but I don't have your license, Roose does! We aren't going to disturb his lunch to get it back when I can easily just come with you! I need to get a suit anyway, right? And I need a wedding ring based off your ring's design. That way poor Damon isn't alone with all of you. You vipers."

Jeyne bit Alyn's lip for that remark and he shuddered happily. Ben yelled from the couch where he was drinking beer. "Fuck off with that shit! Are you trying to confuse my stupid boy? Go away and get your dresses!" Halfway to the front door, Jeyne tripped over Weasel who shook his fist at her. "Dammit, I am washing the floor! Get your dirty feet off it and me!" Ben hollered from the living room. "Leave my pet alone, Badger! Stop bullying my pet!" Weasel gave Jeyne the finger with a smirk and she returned it on her way out the door.

Damon followed Alyn to Westerosi Mall and the nightmare began. First the ladies charged ahead without even waiting for their escorts. Damon kept having to pull Kitty back and threatened to put a leash on her twice. Once the ladies entered the dress store and announced to the saleslady why they were there all control over the ladies was gone. It evaporated as the females were absorbed by the sales staff and taken away.

Every now and then they would see the girls in different outfits or suddenly running out of a salon nearby. Damon complained, "How are they going from place to place without us even seeing it?" Alyn handed Damon an ice cream and sat down to eat his own. "Don't ask, if you get the answer right a sales person might kill you." Damon ate half the ice cream in one bite. "What if they use this chance to run away? I'm going to go in there and this time I won't let the sales lady kick me out."

"Why bother? The only one who would run is Arya whose sister is at the house. She won't leave Sansa no matter what. Walda might run but that's Roose's problem. And Jeyne isn't running, where would she go, where would Walda go? Calm down, nothing could go wrong." Damon shrugged. "True. Things can always go wrong randomly. Like Cat Stark with a pair of old shoes heading this way with her brat boys." Alyn froze and his ice cream melted down his wrist as Cat saw them at the same time.

"Why are one of you everywhere I go? Are you trying to torment me? I know what I did, okay? I am the worst mother to ever live, I get that! Stop haunting me, stop stalking and following me! I can't take seeing one of you everywhere, attacking and judging me! I am moving to my sister's soon. Just leave me be until then! Jon! JON!" The grief stricken woman looked around wildly and Rickon ran off. The dress shop doorway filled and Damon groaned. "Fuck. Kitty, get back in there!"

Arya came out along with Walda and Jeyne and Cat Stark put her hand over her mouth, staggering back. Fingering her thick training collar, Kitty walked towards her mother, ignoring Damon who was already on his feet.

"Hello mother. Do you like my collar? Its not a fashion statement, its a real dog collar. Except I'm a kitty instead of a lowly dog. Sansa is considered a purebred dog though. Her collar is real too. Damon's whip is real and I know because I have the scars. I know that Roose Bolton's penis is real because that is pretty much what Sansa is getting hit with all the time and do you fucking CARE? YOU BITCH, YOU COLD SELFISH HORRIBLE BITCH?"

Damon was sort of impressed and it took him a minute before he grabbed Kitty. He lifted her up and carried her into the dress shop right past the squawking staff. He sat on a delicate settee that creaked alarmingly with Kitty in his lap. "Breathe. Cat deserved that and I'm glad you got the closure you needed. Now I need you to calm down and get your wedding stuff. We have a deal I want to get to. Remember, Bunny?" The pale hurt left Kitty's face to be replaced by indignant irritation. "I'm NOT your Bunny. And only for thirty minutes!"

Alyn and Damon decided to sit in the dressing room while the ladies tried on their final choices. They applauded Jeyne's simple white lace dress with trailing lavender ribbons for her hair. They sat stunned as Walda and Kitty showed off their matching lavender dresses with matching bridal hats. Salesladies have done up their hair and put different make up on their faces and the ladies did not look the same at all.

A well placed girdle with the right dress size and a good stylist has done wonders for Walda. For Kitty, the girl went from a fifteen year old to a shapely older looking girl. Damon wanted to cut out Alyn's eyes just for seeing her. Alyn seemed to be deep in thought and trying to share it. "Holy shit, look at Walda! She doesn't look anything like she just did! And I think she knows this already...like maybe.." Damon snarled at Alyn. "Stop looking at MY pet or I swear I will find a way to roofie and fuck your wife."


	75. Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin Fever by Muppet Treasure Island

Kitty grabbed a lavender dress with mild scalloped sleeves that was longer and more elegant than the ones she and Walda wore. "Here's Sansa's Maid of Honor dress." Jeyne smiled and grabbed it. "Yes, perfect. Okay, our budget for clothing isn't huge so let's all get these white flats and we can dye them purple. Instead of necklaces, you can each wear a scarf, here, grab three of these. It matches the hats. Let's buy the makeup set and we can all share it. Conjunctive issues be damned we are on a budget!"

They tried to hurry to leave and yet remain cheerful. It worked until Jon Snow and Rickon stood in the doorway of the salon. Damon and Alyn stood in the way hoping the girls didn't see them yet. Damon got larger than life and his voice rumbled like an earthquake. "No. There is no reason for you to come in here. Less reason for you to speak with anyone in here. Go away. Let us take the girls and leave." Jon crossed his arms and Rickon mimicked him. "I want to see my sister and Jeyne." Alyn and Damon both shook their heads. "No."

When the ladies were done and everything was paid for, Jon and Rickon were still dallying out front of the store. So Damon decided to carry Kitty down the hall and into the pet store. Jon and Rickon followed but Damon blocked their every approach. "Kitty, you are not allowed to talk to them or I will spank you publicly. Hear me? I will do it, I don't care about the repercussions. Do you hear me? I will spank your ass in front of your family and the whole mall." The very idea was too horrible to contemplate and Kitty pretended the boys weren't there.

Jon spoke anyway, fast and near as he dared. "Arya, listen to me! Roose gave your mother no choice, she had to sell you two or he was going to let his vile son and friends kill Bran and Rickon! In a hunt. She got too drunk to take care of the boys anymore and I was called home to care for them. I am only here until Petyr and Lysa take them in. But Cat needs you to know the truth, okay? I hate her but she always loved you kids. She's a cold cunt, yeah, but she's not heartless. Cat made a terrible mistake but she didn't mean it."

Damon scoffed and grabbed Arya by the face when she started to cry while staring at two wrestling kittens.

"Listen to me. Past is the past. You are NEVER going back, you have a whole new world now. As your Master, I won't lie to you, I won't make stupid mistakes that get you taken from me. No matter what you think of me, I want to keep you, I don't ever want to lose you and as my pet, you have value to me. Kitty, to me you are special, okay? Fuck the others, no one else matters for you but me. And I love my Kitty just the way you are." Kitty looked up at Damon with hopeful eyes. "You love me as Kitty?" Damon nodded, grinning. "So I don't need to be a bunny?" Damon laughed. "Good try." 

Walda looked carefully at every animal from weasel to puppies with a careful smile. She petted several and even went back to a few but made no purchase. "Maybe I should try a shelter to find the right pet?" Alyn and Damon rolled their eyes. "Come on...we still have to do coffee and find suits for us." Tilting her head, Jeyne thought to herself. "Well, we need the suits, that comes next then a quick coffee? I don't know if we will have time for the shelter, Walda."

Nodding, Walda stood up and straightened her dress. "When we get back I can take my own car and go. No biggie." Damon groaned. "We can hit the shelter on our way home." Alyn checked his watch. "Jeyne and I can't join you, we are supposed to meet some trainer at the gym and then Locke is going to teach us how to shoot a gun. We have enough time to find suits then we have to go."

Jon stopped trying to follow them and Damon relaxed enough to let Kitty walk on her own feet. The girls laughed as Alyn tried on four suits before finding the perfect sky blue one. The laughter increased when the only suit for Damon was a plaid nightmare that he bought anyway along with glow in the dark high top sneakers. They bought two generic black suits for Ben and Ramsay. It was decided that Weasel would be the ring bearer so they bought a sale on clearance for him that was gray polyester.

Their last stop was at a jeweler so they could find a ring for Alyn. They found an onyx ring with a small diamond in it and they chose it. Damon put Kitty on his hip like a toddler so he could keep one hand on Walda's shoulder as they walked through the parking lot. Alyn and Jeyne grumbled about being stuck with all the bags while Damon guarded but were ignored. Only after he put the ladies in the car did he turn to the other two. "Sorry but Roose would skin me alive if I let anything happen to his bride. Thanks for taking the stuff."

Jeyne and Alyn had bought clothing at the mall for the gym and it took them little to no time to sweat in it. The trainer was a man named Karl and he was all about the pain. Finding the pain, riding the pain, accepting the pain and reveling in it. He was a sadist. Jeyne was weeping and Alyn threw up in a waste-barrel. They did exercises, they did machine work, they rolled tires and got called bad names. Then they were steamed, oiled and Karl made them scream by giving them a "relaxing" massage to ease the muscles.

Inching their way painfully into the car, they needed to meet Locke for gun class somehow. Wiping the tears from their eyes, sipping on water bottles, they shared a glance. Alyn reached into his deep pockets and pulled out an oxycodone for each of them. "Shh, don't tell. But Ramsay always keeps small amounts around just in case. In that house, there are many drugs and many reasons why. Just take this so we can shoot without crying. Locke wouldn't understand."

But when they returned home and went to park their car in the huge garage, Locke was waiting for them. "Sorry but I'll have to move your gun lessons to tomorrow. Your first job is tonight instead. You get to have some hands on training. Ready? Good. Hustle and get into my Cadillac SUV." Alyn turned red as he pulled his battered little Subaru in. Jeyne hurried to bring in the bags without screaming over sore muscles. By the time the red velvet car of Locke's spit them out, the pills had kicked in.

That was probably for the best. The amount of blood and gristle needing to be cleaned was extensive. Without a glassy padding between reality and the mess on the floor, they might not have handled it so well. The height that Lysa Baelish fell was a very long one, they lived on a mountain after all. One of the discreet services Bolton offers is a clean up crew and Locke informed them they were a jack of all trades for Mr. Bolton. They would be taught a good amount of trade and they will use it for the Boltons. Lovely.

As Jeyne scraped up brains and tried not to puke into her hazmat suit she wondered if being a pet was so bad after all. The answer was still hell, yes and she kept working without complaint.


	76. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling To Pieces by Faith No More

Kitty had a lot of trouble concentrating on anything for the rest of the day. She tried to talk to Sansa about her pressing matters but it didn't help much. If anything Princess's attitude just added to Kitty's worries.

Kitty had managed to slip away to find her sister while Damon was trying to wrestle Ramsay into his suit. Ramsay had despised his suit upon first sight and refused it. He said he has outfits for him and Reek already picked out.

Kitty found Princess lounging in a sunny spot on the balcony off Roose's small library. Joining her sister on the huge pillow of soft grey fur, Kitty showed Princess her dress for the wedding.

"Not your usual color, of course. But Jeyne loves lavender and I don't think me an Walda looked bad in them. Yours is the prettier one. Want to try it on?"

Princess smiled at the dress but shook her head. "I'm sure it's my size. Thank you for getting this for me, Kitty. That was really nice of you." Her voice was sweet, it was slow and thick like molasses.

Sighing, Kitty sat close to her sister's foggy head and started to play with the long red hair.

"Ah, he's got you fucked up, huh? He figured out that you were very clever and now he's making you all drugged up. Keeping you docile and loyal through drugs is just unfair. You need to be cagey and start using that pocket in your cheek to hide pills and stop just swallowing everything he gives you. Pot is one thing but whatever this shit is coursing in your veins, it's not helping you. You are becoming like Reek."

Kitty wiped away a tear using a strand of her sister's hair.

"Tonight I have to be Damon's Bunny for thirty minutes because I got to go out today. It was worth it, no matter what. I saw Mother and I got to tell her what I think of her. I saw Rickon and Jon but couldn't talk or look at them. I got to shop and hang out like a real person and that was worth being a bunny. I think Damon plans to take my virginity tonight, Sansa. I really am scared out of my fucking mind, please, talk to me."

Princess smiled and rubbed her little sister's back.

"It's okay, kiddo. It doesn't hurt or bleed too much if you relax. Have him use lots of lubrication and maybe smoke a little something before you start. Try not to fight him or giggle at the wrong time. Don't make him angry, you never want to have angry sex for your first time. If he offers to be slow or gentle with it, go with it."

Kitty stared at her sister and gave a tired smile as the fuzzy eyes already lost focus. "Thanks for the advice, sis. Do you even care that I saw mother?" Princess shook her head. "No. That bitch doesn't care about us so we don't care either. I mean, we can't just worry about every little thing. We should be happy, there are two weddings and I have a lovely dress! Show me your dress!"

Sansa grabbed her little sister's hands and gave a quick bright smile then it faded away. "I love parties and weddings and dresses! Where is yours? Oh, look at your hair, you got a little cut and curl, it looks wonderful! You have on a little make up! How cute!"

Arya winced at the trilling sounds and shoved her sister back down. She put her hands in her pockets then announced she had to go. Kitty waited until she was in Damon's private bathroom before she started to flush all of the little blue pills her sister poured into her hand.

At supper Walda still wore the new hair style along with the make up even though her dowdy old dress seemed at odds with her appearance.

"I take it you all had a very productive day today. Kitty and you both seem to have new faces and hair styles. May I say you both look lovely. I have spoken with Damon and I am sorry you had to deal with that abominable Stark woman again. Hearing she was out drunk and Jon had to watch the boys for her...I think its time I called the children authorities to check on that situation." 

Kitty's distraction ended at that and her head popped up fast.

"Please Sir, you don't want my brothers. They would make awful pets! My mother said she was going with the boys to stay with Aunt Lysa and Uncle Petyr." Roose's lips twitched. "Except your Aunt Lysa died this afternoon. She committed suicide by jumping off her roof, the poor crazed woman. Now Petyr is a widow with a young disturbed step son. I am sure he's willing to take in your alcoholic mother but two extra boys? I doubt it."

Roose looked over at Walda with a glint to his eyes. "I do recall you saying you wished for a puppy? Rickon would be the perfect temperament puppy for an energetic young woman like yourself! Cat can get Jon Snow to take Bran while she recuperates with Petyr's help but we shall foster Rickon for her."

Sansa unfolded her length from Roose's lap and sat up straight to look at him briefly. "Please Sir, Rickon is just a child. He...isn't old enough...at least Kitty and I are teenagers, he is only twelve, Master." Roose looked down his nose at his silly girl trying to focus on his nose, her fuzzy tone trying hard to sound serious.

The poor thing was genuinely worried for her brother to fight the strong drugs enough for protest. "Do not worry, my little pet. Walda would never molest or injure your brother nor would I. Rickon would get spoiled half to death by Walda, don't you think?" Walda dropped her fork and Roose looked at her with a smirk.

"You have willingly come to my home, asked for an earlier wedding date, moved in and it's clear you are ready to be a Bolton through and through. You have not said one word against the many pets you see around you including my own sweet girl. So I think it's time you had your own pet. A young frisky puppy like Rickon is perfect for an innocent young bride of an older man with a younger pet of his own. What you do with your pet is your own private business."

Walda managed to keep her face calm and pleasant. "Its all true. I do wish to be Mrs. Bolton with all my heart and I want a pet. Its also true that since my father owns pets, I am not overly bothered by it. The culture is quite normal to me. I have just never thought to own such a unique kind of pet. It is a very heavy responsibility, Sir."

Roose kept a straight face as he leaned forward. "I promise to help you every step of the way, dear. I don't expect you to know what to do right off, I shall guide you. Just like I will in our marriage." Kitty didn't understand everything that was in that fight but she understood that Rickon was the one who lost in it. Now Kitty had so many worries that by the end of supper she almost forgot to worry about what was coming next.


	77. Bunny Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez

Damon had thought long and hard about what he had wanted out of a pet. He had thought even longer and harder about who would fit those needs for him. Which is why the Bunny game is going to be so important. He had planned this part too along with the rest. Seeing Kitty looking so pitiful and scared waiting for him, it made him tingle and he grinned widely.

"I want you to know that Bunny time doesn't start until you are fully in Bunny costume and know all the rules to the game time. Okay?" Kitty nodded confused. "It's a game? Its not...sex?" Damon grinned cruelly. "You are going to hear all about it as we go along, I promise. First, time to turn you into a Bunny. So take off everything. Now. We need to make some...bunny changes."

Swallowing hard, Kitty started to take off everything and she stood, trying to cover herself.

"Put your arms down. I know it's not cold in here. I'm your Master, you don't have anything to hide from me, do you? I do own you, right? Roose bought you for me from your mother. I had you all picked out, you know. Because I liked the little predator I thought you were. It excited me. You were such a little brat, not a cold icy reserved bitch like your sister. No, you were the scratching mean one that kicked dirt in faces and stuck out her tongue and licked everything she shouldn't. You ran, kicked, spit, blurted out stupid things and spied, cartwheeled and acted like the sweetest little dickhead around. I loved watching you. The perfect mean little alley cat who's only friends were stoners that tolerated you. Whether it was watching you annoy the living shit out of your sister and others or watching you practice parkour, I was always intrigued by your mean kitten ways."

Damon lunged and pulled the girl close even as she squeaked in terror and turned pale.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt long and you won't bleed much at all." He whispered this in her ear huskily just before she heard a dreadful loud click and the pain was enormous and awful though it did recede. Until it happened on the other side of her head. Only after her shaking fingers touched the soft fabric above the metal snug against her head did she understand.

"You..you stapled bunny ears into my head?" Damon chuckled. "Aww, calm down. It's a surgical staple, I'll take the staples and the ears out after our time is up. It won't be that bad, be a good sport, wouldja? I was a good sport all day, wasn't I? Now it's your turn to be a good bunny for me. A bunny needs more than ears, she needs a tail."

Damon cheerfully held up the ball of fluff and Kitty shuddered. "Please...are you going to staple that too?" He had to hold her down, ass up in order to staple the cottontail just above her ass. The click came twice. Kitty screamed and bit deep into Damon's leg. He hollered ouch but didn't strike her, in fact he did the opposite.

His hand stroked from her hair to her back, then again, allowing Kitty to sob and relax against him. Damon's voice came softer now. "We have to get your paws on then we can play the bunny game. Then you can go back to being Kitty." He pulled Kitty into a sitting position so her hands and feet were sticking out.

"I made these for you myself. For special Bunny time. These will be your bunny feet. They are just white ballet shoes that I glued real rabbit skin and fur too. I was lucky and managed to snare a white rabbit for the fur. Your sister is really good at ballet but you are rotten at those things, aren't you?"

Damon smiled as he tied the shoes too tightly upon her bare feet. "They don't bend. You have to keep a flat foot or go to your tiptoe. You can jump, leap and hop. Just like real bunny feet. Give me your hands now." Kitty watched as Damon pulled a tight thick woolen mitten over her hand. Damon used double sided tape to tightly wrap around her mitten clad fingers and covered the sticky exposed side with rabbit fur, stretching the skin over the tape.

"Rabbits can't use their paws to attack. They can't use their paws for defense beyond kicking and being able to quickly get away. That is all you will have to defend yourself against me tonight. Well, for thirty minutes." Damon dusted her naked body fast and efficiently with white baby powder and he even used it to whiten her hair. Then he ruffled her hair until her stylish hair looked like a silly rabbit's mane. He used his fingers in the powder to color her face and nose. "Adorable little defenseless bunny."

"Go look in the full length mirror over in our little bathroom." Kitty went to comply and discovered fast she could not stand and walk in the shoes. "You'll have to use your front paws and hop like a bunny. Now go see your ears and your new costume. Then we are going out to the forest to play for our thirty minutes." Kitty looked at him in horror. "Like this? Where anyone can see me?" Damon grinned. "No one is in the woods this hour. Just you and me. I already alerted the guard on duty tonight we'd be in there."

Kitty was in tears as she tried to figure out hopping into the bathroom. Hopping was easier and less painful than attempting to walk. Looking in the mirror only made Kitty cry harder with fearful frustration. Kitty has never looked or felt more helpless and vulnerable in her life as she did right now. Naked wearing only powder and fake paws! Painful surgical staples for plastic ears with real skinned rabbit fur mocked her from her head. "Fuck. I hate this. I hate everything about this."

"Please...Master...please don't make me do this, please!" Damon simply smiled and lifted the miserable girl up. "Time to go and play, Bunny." Kitty did her best to hide inside of Damon as they left the main house and headed into the dark woods. Kitty felt her nipples harden and shrivel in the cold, her body covered in gooseflesh and she moaned in humiliation. Damon's voice had no mercy to it and it seemed to lower into a growl as he walked and spoke.

"Bunnies can't fight, they can only try to hide and run which doesn't always work out well. So many things want to hunt those cuddly innocent balls of fluff because they are easy pickings. You can be my bunny now. Here's how it works. If I catch you, I'm going to rape you. You have to try to stay away from me for thirty minutes. Ready. Set. Go!"


	78. A Pretty Hate Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught A Lite Sneeze by Tori Amos

Kitty winced as she grabbed onto Damon.

"WAIT! Rules, what are the rules? Just stay away from you for thirty minutes? How can I hide when you've fucking made me all GHOST WHITE!"

Damon flinched at the screaming but went hard at the panic in his pet's eyes.

"You are a little bunny, they are white. You have a whole forest and a whole half hour, go for it. Tell you what, I will give you a five minute head start. Hurry now. The only rule is to stay in the forest and evade me, Bunny. Go now. Your head start time has begun. GO!"

Kitty took off and hopped as fast as she could, trying to see if she could maybe get to the pond and wash the powder off. No luck, powder was everywhere, she can easily be tracked, dammit. She tried to climb a tree or at least shred her dreadful makeshift paws off.

She managed to shred some front skin and powder mixed with blood along the bark of the tree. The mittens and ballet shoes were on too thick and tightly. She could not get traction to climb the tree nor could she use the bark to get her paws to rip off.

"THREE MINUTES LEFT, BUNNY!"

Cringing at Damon's roar, Kitty gave up on the tree and kept hopping, falling, rolling and dumping into the damned ravine. Staggering along the bottom of it, Kitty tried to use leaves to staunch the bits of bloody powder falling from her. 

No use and she heard Damon's voice, now it was a roar, no, a howl. Shit.

"TIME'S UP! HERE I COME!"

The whole time Damon crashed towards her with such relative ease, Kitty climbed out of the ravine with extreme difficulty. She made it to the top only to have Damon kick her right back down into it.

She landed on a soft pile of leaves that she sunk into only to feel Damon's big paw pull her out of it. Slamming her against the earth hard then yanking her hard against his bare chest, Damon bit hard into her shoulder until blood pooled around his lips.

Kitty squealed and tried hard to kick the shit out of him. Laughing, Damon easily flipped the defenseless girl over and landed fully on her in the leaves. He ground his jean clad erection into her bare vagina and she screamed, frustrated, afraid.

The mittens pawed uselessly into his face and Damon felt the heels of the ballet shoes flutter against his back. Razor sharp teeth started to snap at him and he slapped Kitty's face until she was dazed.

Bunny licked the blood from her lips as Damon flipped her limp body so she was cradled against his much larger body. His voice was harsh and soft all at once, he was warm, hard, soft and Kitty cried, overwhelmed.

Large fingers started to play with her nipples, causing a sort of yearning feeling that made her uneasy, achy and needy all at once. Kitty whined and twisted in protest but couldn't get away.

"Poor Bunny is caught, going to get fucked hard. This is what happens with bunnies, they are so soft and helpless, useless but for fucking and breeding more victims, more prey. Is this the sum of you, little bunny? Something for me to fuck and get fat with babies? Look at you trying to struggle, just like a common fucking prey, a stupid little fuzzy thing that can't help itself? A bunny has to just take it. So just take it, little Bunny."

Damon's hands were everywhere, all she could do was shift, shove, pull and it made no difference. A thumb softly brushed against her labia and she screamed out, before taking a chunk out of Damon's lip.

He swore but his teeth clashed into hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Naturally, Bunny used her tongue to chase his large tongue out of her mouth. Instantly his teeth came down on her tongue pinning her in place.

Once hand played gently with her nipples and now a hand delved between her legs with a skill that made her breath a little heavier. Damon didn't release her tongue until his fingers had Bunny starting to respond slightly.

"Good Bunny, see, you can even enjoy this if you want. Some girls enjoy being a bunny, you know. Maybe this is really what you are made for, do you think? Hmm." 

Bunny's eyes popped open and she renewed her attempts to kick and bite.

"I DO NOT want this or YOU! I AM NOT A BUNNY, I AM A KITTY! I AM PRETENDING BUNNY FOR THIRTY MINUTES AND THAT IT ALL!" 

Damon chuckled and whispered huskily, "I did not figure you'd let me be gentle with you, Silly Bunny."

Shit, Kitty remembered her sister's advice. "Wait, wait, Master, wait, please! I...I can be a good Bunny. Don't tear me up down there, I'll behave if you go gentle. I don't want to bleed out."

Laughing, Damon responded, "What the hell kind of sex education have you had? Oh yeah...it was me. I don't have a sword in my pants, Bunny, it's a cock. It might be large enough to make you bleed it is not so big that it's going to kill you, I promise."

Bunny kept biting, squirming and whining but it didn't matter, her body was ignoring her. Nipples shot pleasure into her core as Damon used fingers and tongue on them. He easily pinned Bunny down and lifted her legs right over his head so he could use fingers and tongue between her legs.

Whining protests, shaking her head back and forth, thighs quivering, Bunny unwillingly enjoyed it. Hearing Damon softly praise her for it, his breathe puffing against her clit as he did made it all so much worse. The humiliation was thick enough to drown her. 

When Damon combined one finger inside of her with the flicking of his tongue upon her clitoris, Kitty had her first orgasm against her Master's face. She instantly began to sob as Damon groaned as her juices flooded his face and he smirked against her slick skin.

He patted and stroked her thighs as he moved to release his cock from his jeans. "Good little Bunny. Such a good little furry fuck toy."

Bunny tried to get away but Damon easily got a hold of the kicking feet to use them to rub on his hard length. He captured her mitten hands for the same reason and alternated between jacking off on each.

He eventually ejaculated on Bunny's white and red smeared chest, her small breasts covered in white wet streaks. Damon's phone in his jean's back pocket began to play and Damon smiled at his sobbing pet.

"Time's up. Thirty minutes of Bunny time is over. Thanks, Kitty, it was really fun. Can't wait to play again." 


	79. Hot Tub Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joke's On You by Charlotte Lawrence

Osha had assured Roose that she had the workers clean out his hot tub thoroughly sine it's last use by his son. Roose and Sansa were clad in matching cashmere robes and nothing else as he carried his lovely pet out to the hot tub. The air was lightly mild, spring cast a lovely scent of growing things into the air and the wind carried only Damon's howls and Kitty's shrieks. 

Sighing, Roose shed his robe and Princess's before settling them into the tub. Hissing in enjoyment as the heat attacked sore muscles, Roose prayed for the two in the woods to shut up. Sansa muttered something and Roose leaned closer. "What did you say, sweetheart?" Those large befuddled eyes looked up at Roose shyly and his heart fluttered along with his cock.

"If you keep letting me lay everywhere and you keep carrying me around I will get fat, Master." Roose laughed. "I do not adhere to those standards of beauty my love. You are a classic beauty and even if you gained flesh, it would be more of you for me to admire and love." Roose shifted even closer and captured a soft breast peeking saucily out of the water.

"You are all white skin and red hair, peaches and cream, a candy cane, shall I go on?" Giggling, Princess splashes lightly at him before trying to whisper, blushing. "You make me sound like a treat. I am not food." Roose started to gently nibble upon her neck to make her giggle more, tickling her a little. "Precious girl, I love to make you laugh, love to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good now."

His lips pursed around a thick nipple and she cried out as one of her hands firmly grasped his cock under the hot water. It took a few moments of growing pleasure before Roose registered two things. He was no longer hearing Damon's hunt and his own pet was sobbing her eyes out as she jerked him off. Well, fuck.

Roose lifted his head from Sansa's breasts and removed her hand from his now shriveling penis. "My sweet girl, what has happened? What got you so sad suddenly? Are you pain, my dear? Princess, what is it?" Roose wondered if the drugs are getting too heavy as he wiped the tears from his poor girl's face. "I...I know what Kitty and Damon are doing."

Roose thought he understood and gave her a small indulgent hug. "Oh darling! Don't you worry, Princess. Silly girl, Damon understands exactly how to care for his pet. I know she's your little sister but I assure you she'll be fine. Damon won't injure her unduly." The red head started to shake and those fuzzy eyes clashed with his own.

"Master, Damon is going to make Kitty into a Bunny. He wants to breed her. It is unfair. The one of us who wanted to be a mother never will be...She will have a litter and I will be a barren old bitch." Roose was shocked at the bitter tone and how she then just burst into heart wrenching tears.

With some discomfort, Roose hugged Princess and stared in despair at the cleaned hot tub around them. He ended up carrying his desolate girl inside after struggling to get her into her robe, soaking wet. "Alright, let's go back inside and get you a drink, a cup of soothing tea, perhaps? My love, you simply must stop or you'll make yourself ill."

Roose ran into Walda as he was heading through the kitchen, trying to use the back door hoping to avoid others. Walda blushed as she was in only a robe. "Oh! I was going to see if the hot tub was available, but...I am so sorry to..oh, is she alright?" Sansa reached out and clapsed Walda's hand. "I wanted babies and now I'll never get them."

Walda flushed deeper but she patted the silky hair while moving closer to Roose. "Ah, Princess, you are too young to worry about babies yet. You are much too young to be having babies yet." Sansa lifted her voice slightly. "Damon is making Kitty have them." Walda snorted gently. "No, sweetie. Damon is teasing Kitty with it. She won't be having babies anytime soon."

Roose noticed how Sansa seemed to calm and he noticed Walda's own burning cheeks. "Ladies? Shall we continue this conversation in the hot tub? It just occurred to me what a lucky man I am. To have my fiance and my beloved pet get along so well. Walda, you wished to use the hot tub, do you mind sharing it with us? No? Excellent. My pet seems calmer now, let us return to the water and the moon."

Walda flushed deeper and delved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small joint wrapped in pink rolling paper. "This was special for me from Lommy as an early wedding present. He said it's called, "Bride's Balls. Shall we share it? Are you sure you don't mind sharing your time with your pet with me? I would never protest or get in the way of your time with your Princess. I am very fond of both of you."

Roose smiled and produced a lighter. "Why not? And I am equally as fond of you and Princess, dear." The joint was passed between the three of them in a bit of awkward silence at first. Roose held the sweet smoke in his lungs for three seconds as the awkwardness just melted away. Walda leaned forward so slowly with her eyes on Roose the whole time.

His hand gently on her naked back as he pushed her into his own chest where Princess waited breathlessly. Then it was puff, hold, release into the mouth of whomever he was kissing. Hands on his chest, his cock, his balls and it was all ambrosia and rose colored fog. Roose held their faces together, watching them feast at each other's mouths.

Roose sat up on the ledge of the hot tub to watch the hungry little mouths nibble on his thigh like curious fish. They moved closer, closer and then he threw his head back and saw nothing but the moon.


	80. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Influence by Pink

Ben sat on the couch with his feet on Weasel as a step stool as he listened to Damon howl outside. "Dammit, now I want to hunt something." He felt Weasel stiffen in apprehension and he smirked wickedly. "I only promised not to break bones, not that I wouldn't hurt you at all. I can't hunt you in the woods but I can hunt you here! Let's play hide and seek!"

Weasel wasn't nearly as interested. "Hide and seek is a kids game, Master. Can't I play a game with you, like a shooter game or a board game?" Ben scoffed. "Board games are kind of boring. Well, we could play Operation but you can be the board? No? We could play a shooter game with a real gun and you against a tree? No? Then you choose hide and seek? Yes? Yes. Good."

"Here are the rules. I will count to one hundred and then shut out the lights to search you out. If I find you before my phone beeps five minutes, you win. If I find you before the alarm beeps, I win. If you win, you get to cum before bed, if I win, you have to make ME cum tonight." Weasel stared at Ben in horror. "What?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. Starting time is...now. One."

Weasel ran as fast as he could through the pool house trying to be silent and not panic as he heard Ben counting loudly.

"I can still smell it. I have sniffed coffee, alcohol, mint gum, Vicks Vapor Rub and I can still smell is that dead woman." Jeyne ached and stunk and wanted nothing more than to get to the pool house to shower. "First we got beat up by Karl's work out then Lysa's work out finished us off. I think I found new muscles I didn't know I had. I think I managed to ease the ones Karl destroyed just to injure new ones."

Alyn dug into Ramsay's stash and gave them each one Vicodin. "I don't dare give us anything heavier or we'll fall asleep right here. Tell you what, why don't I park the car and drop you directly at the house? You look ready to drop." Jeyne smiled tired at him and leaned closer to kiss his clean shaven chin. Alyn's nostrils flared and he backed away a bit.

"See! I told you I stink!" Alyn grunted. "We both stink. We both need to shower, kiss me, stinky wench!" Laughing, Jeyne complied and this time her nostrils got further assaulted. "You are right, you stink as badly as me." Alyn rolled past the gate and instead of taking the main path to the driveway, he chose to take the lesser used old woods pathway.

They would go past the back of the house and the small road led between the gardens and the woods to the front of the pool house pathway.

Ramsay was having a fine time pounding himself into his favorite pet and he was balls deep when he filled the sweet thing. Life was good and he was busy muffling Reek's own enjoyment with his large hand. He bit his own lip to keep quiet while cumming since his father would be displeased. Roose never liked knowing his son liked to watch him at sex or at murder. 

He couldn't believe his luck tonight when he'd spied his father taking both girls into the hot tub!

Ramsay had been on the grounds, planning to go spy on Damon's fun and cum to that when he saw his father. This was better, Ramsay always enjoyed watching his father. He loved watching his father fuck and skin whores, he loved watching his father kill Domeric's mother slowly with poison. It was how Ramsay got the idea of how to kill Domeric, after all.

He and Reek eagerly had sex in the bushes of the garden while getting close enough to see Walda and Sansa go down on Roose then on each other with Roose urging them on with very specific directions. Ramsay and Reek finished and crept away towards the sounds of howling and screeching to find more chaotic pleasure. "Let's see if you can cum with me to Damon raping Kitty!"

Reek started to cry gently and Ramsay sighed. "Fine. I will compromise with you. I will cum to the rape and you can cry to it but I won't punish you for it." They were crossing the dirt path and almost past the house towards the woods when an unexpected car came whooshing by with blinding lights.

Reek shrieked and did a "FeetsDon'tFailMeNow" straight towards the pool house while soundlessly shrieking and arms akimbo. He ripped the door open and left it that way, delving into the darkened house. Frowning, Ramsay wondered why the small guest house was dark when he knows Ben and Weasel have not left home.

The car slowed and Jeyne got out, Alyn leaning out the window to kiss her again. Ramsay stormed over to yell at them for ruining his fun when he slammed his hands against his offended nose. "Oh my gawds, were you two fucking in a dumpster? Were you two sharing some sexy time with a body dump?"

Ignoring Ramsay, Jeyne headed for the house. "I need to shower before I speak to anyone at all." She grumbled and went into the darkness while Ramsay heard the story of their night from Alyn, who was idling the car, half asleep.

Reek had run straight for the bathroom closet and jumped into it causing Weasel to shriek and jump out of it. Weasel fell out of the bathroom and was assaulted by a horrific smell of death. Shrieking about ghosts and dead things that go bang, Weasel crawled fast to find his master.

Ben turned the corner towards his shrieking pet, laughing. "That isn't how we play this! You aren't supposed to find ME! OOPPHHHH!" Weasel crawled then leaped up to scramble up Ben's form and hugged him tightly in terror. That's when Reek came flying out of the closet, causing Jeyne to shriek and jump, which made her turn the corner to assault Ben with her smell and appearance in the dark.

Ben screamed, hugged his pet tightly and ran into his room, slamming and locking the door. Reek ran away from the stinky apparition to head back for the open door just to smack directly into Ramsay. "STINKY GHOSTS, MASTER!" Ramsay sighed and kissed Reek's forehead. "I know, sweetie. Just hold your nose until we get home."

Ben and Jeyne showered each other until the water ran cold and they were falling asleep in the shower. They didn't want to be too tired for their wedding practice so they went straight to sleep afterwards. Ben refused to open his door again for the rest of the night. "I technically did find you before the time was up, Weasel. Looks like you are taking one for the team tonight, pet." 

Grudgingly, Weasel closed his eyes and held out a hand but Ben laughed. "No, I don't think so. Mouth or ass, boy." It took Weasel little time to choose his mouth rather than his ass. It took Ben little time to discover that Weasel was awful at blowjobs. "You are the messiest, worst biggest crybaby and the worst at blowjobs ever."

Ben just held Weasel's head still and vigorously fucked his sobbing, drooling mouth. He deliberately shot his load in Weasel's face and hair, using his hand to rub it in so he had big blonde spiky hair. "You either need to suck less at games or learn to suck me better." 


	81. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Breathe You Take by Chase Holfelder

Damon laughed as he shut off his alarm and Kitty curled into a tiny ball to cry silently.

"Aww, looks like it must still be bunny time. Cause I spy a little fluffly white rabbit just shivering here in the cold...Fine. Here I come, the big bad wolf is going to have to get that bunny." As Damon leaned over her, the white innocent bit of fluff went violently on the attack.

The attack was so violent that Damon was slightly taken aback and was a bit nervous at first. Her hands and feet were still wrapped which was fortunate because she was truly trying to injure him. "HEY! HEY! KITTY!"

Damon took some mild damage before he managed to grab both her arms and legs, laying on top of her.

Hearing her name seemed to help.

"Kitty, my little ferocious Kitty, Bunny time is over. It's just Kitty and Master, just Kitty and Damon. Are you with me, silly girl? Game's over, Kitty."

Finally, with a shudder, Kitty responded dully. "Yes, Master. Game is over, just Kitty again." Damon sat up slowly but the girl remained down and curled up again to cry.

"Are you shitting me? I _felt you cum all over my face_ and you don't have _that_ many bruises and cuts. Did you hit your head or hurt something I can't see? Why are you like this? I thought I was damned _kind_ to _let_ you enjoy that, you know. I could have just raped you. Why are you crying like I raped you?" 

"I wasn't ready to feel those things, you STOLE my first times! Being Bunny sucks and I don't want to do it ever again! I WON'T!" Damon chuckled and petted her head, earning himself a quick snarl.

"Ooh, someone is in a mood. Well, blame only yourself, Kitty. You CHOSE to be a Bunny, remember? You didn't have to be one, you made the deal willingly."

Kitty cried harder and wailed, "I know that! That makes it worse!"

Damon picked up his utterly wrecked girl and began to carry her bridal-style back home. "Don't move around too much or you'll get baby powder everywhere. Be quiet, we don't know who is awake or asleep."

Kitty hid herself in Damon's body again as he brought her into the thankfully empty seeming house. He quickly took her into his bathroom.

Turning on the water to hot and adding a bit of Kitty's favorite scents of seaweed and mint, he put Kitty in the tub. Keeping his voice very low and calming, Damon stripped and got into his large tub, careful not to cause a flood.

"You did a very good job as Bunny. I know you don't like being that helpless and vulnerable around me. I will admit, I love to sexually assault Bunny. I like to make you cum but I like to make you hurt too. But I really want to do those things to Bunny and more."

Damon pulled Kitty onto his naked lap and she started to protest at first but he remained firm about it, his penis only half hard under her.

"No, it's okay, Kitty. I'm not going to rape you, I'm taking out your staples and I'm unwrapping your hands and feet so we can wash all of you. Okay? Good girl, just breathe and cry if you want. Good girl, safe Kitty, it's okay. See? Here are your hands, all safe and soft. Let's get them in the water, I want your nails very soft right now. I can feel your intent and I won't let you scratch out my eyes."

Damon placed a gentle kiss on Kitty's head just before he pried the first staple out. He did it again when he took out the next staple. He cradled the sobbing girl and soothed her by rubbing her back and rubbing the sore spots on her head. He unwrapped her feet next and massaged each one carefully.

"See? I like to torment and tease my mean Kitty but I can enjoy some nice time with my pet too. Sometimes I want to soothe you, just to have you sit on me and let me pet you, touch you to hurt or soothe. You can play the Kitty, can't you? Kitties do more than just scratch and hide, don't they? The more you show me a Kitty, the less I will try and make you into a Bunny."

Damon made Kitty lean over the side of the tub while he removed the staples for the tail and that made Kitty nearly scream. "Good girl, you've done so well." He leaned Kitty back in his lap again and she watched as he soaped up both his hand thickly. "I'm going to get my Kitty all clean now. Poor tired little Kitty."

She lay still and let him scrub away the memory of his own warm hands as her mind replayed it. Soon she was wet again and sobbing because he was going to find out. As soon as he went to wash her kneeling form, his hand delved between her legs and he was giving her a knowing smile. "Uh oh, looks like you have an extra achy part. Would you like me to massage it for you, Kitty?"

Shaking her head with humiliation, Kitty tried to sit in the water but Damon forced her into a crouch above him. "Uh huh. I want to hear you say what I can see. Either Bunny is still here or Kitty is horny for her Master. Which is it?" Tears rolled and Kitty muttered, "I am never going to be a Bunny again, Master." Damon smiled. "Well, if its Kitty that's horny and not Bunny, that's a whole different story."

Damon helped Kitty sit back in his lap and he put his large hands on her lap, still. "I will let my mean kitty decide if she needs to get some pleasure. A Kitty wouldn't need to be captured or coaxed, my kind of Kitty would either ask me or simply masturbate on me. It is allowed because a Kitty isn't a Bunny."

Gasping, Kitty tried to understand what that meant but Damon started to nudge the head of his turgid penis against her clitoris lightly. "Does my Kitty wish to be soothed? I think she does but can't understand how to say it yet. Leave it to your Master this time then to show you what rewards a good Kitty can get." Damon used his fingers with a fast finesse.

It didn't take long at all for Kitty to arch and cry out sharply. "Good girl. Now you are as limp as a noodle. Let's get you cleaned up and out of this cold water." Damon finished washing her quickly and Kitty simply snuggled closer half asleep when he lifted her out of the tub. It wasn't until he started to dry her off that she began to rouse and cry a little. 

"Not this again. Silly girl, you are making a big fuss over pleasure. You weren't this upset over your whipping! Let's go to sleep and I bet you'll feel better tomorrow. Just remember, tomorrow you are going to help with the wedding prep for Jeyne after classes. There is a good thought to _not_ cry to. Since you won't stop crying, you'll have to sleep in my bed so I can comfort you, I insist."

Damon wrapped his naked self around her smaller frame. "I am only spooning you, not fucking you, so don't get nervous. It's time for my mean little kitty to get some sleep. I love to cuddle with my Kitty, sometimes I just want to be comforted and give comfort to my pet. I wouldn't do that with my Bunny, I'd be too busy breeding her."

It turned out that Kitty did enjoy the snuggling, the warmth and she frankly needed comfort. Everything that happened was new, scary and raw. Kitty cried a little more while pressing into the one person she could count on to be there until she fell asleep.


	82. Teabagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme by Valora

Right away Ramsay noticed the differences at breakfast. Roose was wearing a polo shirt with a sweater that Ramsay hasn't seen since he bought it for him his last birthday. Princess was sitting in his lap lazily and fuzzily nibbling fruit pieces, that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was how she was receiving the fruit.

Walda was leaning over to Roose and feeding him the fruit and he was using his mouth to give it to Princess. Then Princess would eat a piece of toast that Walda would give her. Ramsay fed a piece of bacon to Reek who was in his lap and he whispered in his ear, "Can you believe this wacky shit, Reeky?"

Reek gently reassured his peaches he would never eat them just before he gently sucked one into his mouth. Ramsay rolled his eyes and turned to see Damon across the table. He tried to catch his eye about the drama acting out but Damon had other ideas going on.

Damon took a piece of sausage off his plate and made a sort of clicking sound that brought Kitty kneeling straight up to bite at the sausage so fast she almost took his fingers. Damon made a different sound just as he tossed a square of home fried potato that she leaped up and caught in her mouth.

Ramsay wondered what the hell happened last night to make everyone so perfectly in tune. He wondered it loudly and often during breakfast until Roose cleared his throat and addressed him.

"Ramsay, do not forget to get Alyn's party ready. They marry tomorrow. You need a bachelor party tonight and tomorrow you must have your party stuff set up for the wedded couple to dance, celebrate. How far have you gotten? If you plan on going out today to get your items, make sure to dress Reek appropriately."

Ramsay yawned. "Does that mean I shouldn't keep the batteries in the flashing butt plug? Should I put Reek in the leather or the fur loincloth for the ride, do you think? I'm not stupid, father, I know to dress my boy correctly for a trip outside."

Roose kept his voice pleasant and even but his eyes landed on Ramsay with a blackness that made him shiver.

"Do you need to speak with me, Ramsay? Do you want me to go into the basement or into your room with you? The study maybe? I am in an excellent mood but you are my son and I will always make time to accommodate you. Do you need me to spend time with you right now, son? I am here for you." 

Almost as a group, the rest of them lowered their heads and eyes, going silent and still as if to show their submission. Father and son's eyes clashed but Ramsay as always, gave in. "No, Sir. I am sorry for bothering you. Please forgive me. I will go and get ready for my schoolwork then I'll take Reek to the store with me."

As they all headed for classes, Ramsay asked Damon if he'd like to go to the stores with them. Shrugging, Damon said he would think about it. Wasn't like he had anything else planned and he could bring Kitty if Ramsay brought Reek. "What are you getting, have you decided? I mean, we don't have a huge budget so..."

Ramsay tilted his head. "I'm thinking of having the party for Alyn at the quarry so we have the privacy we'll need. Maybe Princess is having a party for Jeyne?" Princess stopped dead and stared at Ramsay before she started to walk again. "Oh my...I am so foggy all the time that I forgot she's getting married tomorrow. Oh dear, Kitty, we need a party and presents for the couple! Oh no.."

Kitty patted her sister's back and assured her, "We can get help from Walda for it. She can go anywhere and buy things, okay? After classes we can go ask her for help." Princess smiled at her and seemed to relax. "Walda, yes, she will help us out. I am not sure Roose will let me leave to go anywhere. But he lets Walda go!"

The last cup of tea that Roose insisted Sansa drink started to kick in and Princess entered her classroom with a gentle fuzzy smile. Petyr smiled back at her even though he was wearing a black armband. He helped Princess to her seat and whispered poison into her ear that dribbled away as unimportant.

It was sad that Aunt Lysa was dead but she had been a fucking nutcase, it made sense she would kill herself one day. Hearing that Bran suffered a fall from there too and was in a coma, that was sad but what could she do? Princess heard how Jon was given guardianship of Rickon. Cat was being cared for by Petyr in that big old house on top of the mountain and Princess giggled unable to stop.

Petyr stopped whispering to her then to deal with his other students. Princess's nipples and clitoris still buzzed with phantom pleasures that Roose and Walda had given her. It was so much to deal with how was she supposed to add more to that? She fought the drugged tea, cursing herself.

She can hide the pills and pretend but there was no way to avoid all the drugging done to her. Later on, Roose will offer more tea or a cookie that is drugged and she must partake. She could barely think or move sometimes and it was a terrible feeling. It was like being encased in silk laden cement. Sansa was drowning into Princess more every day and soon it might be too late.

That thought should have alarmed her more than it did in her drugged brain.


	83. Stepping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The State Of Massachusetts by Dropkick Murphys

Sam's parents warned him that being a teacher would never make him much money but he hadn't cared. Now here he was making a ton of money and proving his point. He had enough money to buy a new Cooper, he had enough money to buy a new suit and a new set of business cards but he despaired as a teacher. His wallet was full but his soul was empty was how he put it to Jon Snow, his best friend. Jon had laughed until Sam explained where he worked and who he taught.

"What are the names again? What did you say that girl student's name was? Holy shit, you are tutoring my step sister! I heard they were being fostered but I didn't know by who or where! My fucking step monster wasn't exactly talking to me. The last thing she wanted was me back after finally getting rid of me. But when I heard my brother and father died, I had to come back, didn't I? Only to find I had no family to comfort! Then I leave again just to be called by Petyr, that slimy lecher! Saying he's an uncle now, saying he wants to care for the girls but he needs me to come get the boys."

Sam remembers how Jon said he came back again just to find no girls still and Petyr in a mysterious fury. Petyr simply told Jon that children services is going to be taking the boys from Cat. Jon instantly petitioned for the boys and won care of Rickon. Befuddled he watched Bran go with Cat into a house where Lysa had literally just died. Jon wasn't at all surprised to hear his brother suffered an accident in that cursed mountain home. He could only be grateful that he had kept Rickon safe from Cat and that cursed family.

"All the kids I teach at the Boltons go by stupid nicknames but their files contained their real names. I have Arya Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Ben Bones as my students. They are nearly impossible to teach! Ben is so pissed that he isn't with the other seniors that he won't barely do any work. Theon is drugged to the fucking gills and can hardly remember his name. Arya is either trying to act like a cat or trying to egg the others into pranks! Now she just acts like a cat or stays up on the ledge where I can't reach her. It's creepy and concerning. But I am basically getting paid to babysit three kids that can't be taught."

Jon begged Sam to get more information for him and he was trying. Sam was hyper aware of how menacing most of the men were at the estate. He knew that just by saying as much as he has to Jon could get him killed, he was sure of it. Both Roose and Locke were extremely clear about the word discretion. After a few days of dealing with the students, Sam started to understand too late, far too late to back out of the job. The collars on their necks, the strangely specific injuries and rules. How Weasel and Kitty acted like their namesakes, how Ben had no pet name.

The use of the word pet by Ben directed at Kitty or Reek. It didn't take very long for Sam to understand there were pets and Masters here. Ben simply had to give a look to Weasel for the thinner boy with the bound feet to get his full behaved attention in a way that a teacher could only envy. Kitty could be cutting up in class and the second she saw or heard Damon, she goes silent and is at his feet. Reek floats to Ramsay who carried him around like a teddy bear when they weren't in class. The hardest to ignore was watching Princess gracefully but with large stoned eyes slink to Roose Bolton and wrap around him with a sunny thousand mile smile.

Sam and Petyr have witnessed this during their classes and shared these small facts with each other during lunchtime. It was also when they discussed strategies to teach the children and discussed combining for arts and gym times. They discussed the students and the best way to assist them academically. That is all. Sam was now painfully aware of Petyr's relation to the girls and it made his clear perving upon Sansa Stark harder than ever to watch. Petyr loves to lean over the girl and feel her up if no one seems to be looking.

Petyr surely was not an option for help to get the girls out safely. No, it was going to be up to Sam and Jon. He wasn't even sure how to go about it without it being a kidnapping charge. Jon isn't worried about that but it was always up to Sam to think with clear logic first. Sam knew the biggest problem was going to be to make sure Roose does not find out that they are doing this. Sam doesn't want to die and he is sure that Roose would not care.

Then a miracle happened and Sam couldn't wait to tell Jon. As soon as he returned from the Bolton estate he grabbed Jon.

"Guess what, roomie? Breaking news, man! Creepstyr approached ME and said he's concerned for Sansa. Said she's drugged out of her gourd and he wants to get custody of her. He wants her to live on his mountain and care for her. I told him that I was just as concerned for Arya since the girl acts so strange, like a real pet, regressing more each day. He agreed we should create an escape plan for the girls! I mentioned you would be of great help and he was really into it! I let Petyr know you had Rickon so he knew you weren't like Cat. You are safe for the girls!"


	84. Retail Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underclass Hero by Sum41

Roose was walking his pet and fiance through the freshly landscaped garden and laughed as they tried to gently gang up on him. "Please, Master, it would mean so much to me, being her best friend! I will be on my very best behavior, I swear it, Master!" Walda pressed on the other side and spoke with as much sweet intensity. "Please Sir, I promise to keep a close protective eye on Princess the entire time! But what good is a bridal shower not run by the maid of honor?"

Roose considered for a moment and nodded. "Fine, you've both prettily begged me enough to convince me. If my conditions are met. First, the party will be held right here in these gardens so that I may see you from inside my balcony. Second, if the party making becomes too stressful for you, Princess, you are to cease and turn over all planning to Walda. And third...I expect a thank you from both of my ladies later on."

He received a call from Barbary and frowned. "Excuse me, ladies, day off or not, I still must do some phone work. I have surrendered and you may begin your planning. If you have a list of things you need, please give it to Osha or myself and I will see it bought. Or Walda can always fetch it with Kitty and Damon." Roose walked away while calling Barbary back.

"Roose, you should know that stupid fat tutor Sam Tarly put in a request for the girls and Theon Greyjoy to seek in home therapy with a therapist that just returned from college and put up a shingle. Man named Jon Snow. He is barely a man, maybe early twenties." Rolling his eyes at such a simple moronic ploy, Roose thanked Barbary and hung up. Roose smirked and returned to tell the ladies warmly he changed his mind. "Since your behavior has been truly exemplary, I see no reason not to take you shopping myself, ladies!"

Princess had to drink a full cup of tea while Roose picked out her clothing with extreme care and scrutiny. Roose moved his lovely stoned girl as if she were a doll and loved doing so. Her wide eyes followed him without any judgement, just sweet calmness as he put her into a fitted yellow dress. He brushed her hair until it was a firestorm around her and then he carefully braided it, wound it around his penis and quickly jerked himself off as Princess simply teared up at the pull of her hair.

He was careful not to spill a single drop of himself into her lovely hair or on her dress. Roose simply had to do it he was too excited and that always ruined his plans so he eked out his pleasure. Like drawing out pus in a wound, now he had some relief so he could enjoy the rest of what should be an exciting day and night. Once Princess's hair was braided and Roose made up her face with minimal make up, he added just a touch of lemon oil to her nape. "My lovely special pet. I expect you to behave for me today. Like a very good bitch."

Those fuzzy eyes looked at him with a bit of dulled surprise at the crude wording at the end but she nodded. "Yes Master. I will be a good...bitch. As always, Master. I am so excited and grateful to you for letting me come with you!" Roose pinched her cheek. "You've earned it, dear. I must say you are far more biddable, elegant and loving than I ever expected of a teenage pet. I do adore that about you."

The eyes clashed for only the tiniest moment and Sansa felt a tiny frisson of fear. Roose thought to himself as he saw it, good, be clever but not too clever, pet. On instinct, Princess kissed Roose's ring and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Please, don't look at me like that, Master. It's scary. I am a good girl, I am, please?"

Roose chuckled and kissed her head. "Poor thing, you rely on me so much, don't you? Of course you are a very good girl. I merely like to tease you. It's so easy to do." He offered her a hand and guided her out of the house and into his very rarely used fire engine red Porsche. He put on his thin calfskin driving gloves as he guided Walda into the passenger seat of his car and got in the drivers seat. Princess curled up on the back seat gracefully and eagerly sniffed at the air coming in from the overhead window.

Jon Snow was amazed at his good luck when Barbary called him. She told him he had a time slot to meet with Kitty and Reek this very day if he chose the job. Thanking her profusely, Jon took the time slot and deliberately did not mention the relationship. He dressed as professionally as he usually did. He straightened his tie and secured his long hair under hair oil and a tight elastic. Jon made sure his ankle gun was loaded and secure. His mace was in his pocket, his briefcase held a blade just in case. 

He wouldn't use his weapons or force unless he had no choice. First he was going in to determine if the girls need saving. Then Jon will return for more sessions until he finds a way to get them out. Jon was disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see Sansa but at least he will see little Arya.


	85. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Veronica's Sake by Alice Cooper

Ramsay was just finishing putting Reek into the most adorable leggings and half shirt when he received the call from his father. "Sorry, Ramsay, you won't be going out yet. The tutor put in an emergency request for in home therapy for Theon Greyjoy and Arya Stark. Sam recommended Jon Snow, also known as the forgettable older step brother to come offer some therapy. Inform Damon, please."

Growling a bit in frustration, he snapped, "What am I going to do with him? Can't Locke just kill him and save us the trouble?" The silence was endless, chilling and Ramsay desperately filled it. "Sorry, m'sorry, Sir. What shall I do with him, father?" Roose paused in responding long enough to make his son sweat.

"I want him to enter freely and willingly. Then you and Damon shall get Jon into my basement. I shall take things from there. I am taking my fiance and pet out for a little shopping trip. Be done when I return. Have a nice bachelor party by the way. Make sure to keep it at the quarry. Just in case the girls will use the garden for their celebrations."

Ramsay didn't hang up, he could hear in the silence there was a zinger coming and he closed his eyes, preparing.

"Son, I have been very accommodating, a rather doting father in fact, I would say. How many fathers would have gone this far simply to allow their son to have a pet and a few friends that won't desert him? I have allowed you to home school, I have fostered a huge amount of children and opened my home to unimaginable chaos all for you. I have let you run about enjoying yourself and have said nothing in response. Now its time for you to begin to pay me back. I want to see you work and show me that my favors aren't wasted on you. Remember, what I give, I can easily take back."

Ramsay texted Damon and they met outside of the house to make plans. Kitty was busy running around doing exercises and climbing trees. Anything that resembled what a cat might do, she did. A cruel smile lit Damon's face as he listened to Ramsay's plans. "Got it."

Reek was laying on his back in the grass, staring at the clouds with a musing look. Ramsay worried a bit about that but he knew his father needed his full attention today. Ramsay laid down next to Reek, putting his head just above Reek's to force eye contact with those large sadly peaceful eyes.

"Reek, listen to Master very carefully. You have a visitor today. A visitor for Reek and Kitty. What do you think of that, sweetie? Hmm?" Reek blinked and tried to keep his gaze steady but kept shifting away, it seemed disrespectful to stare at his Master and Ramsay loved it. "A visitor for...for me and Kitty?"

Ramsay smiled and nodded. "Yes, good boy. A visitor for Kitty and you. You might know him. His name is Jon Snow and he's a therapist now. His father was Ned Stark. You were friends with Robb Stark when you were younger, right? Were you friends with Jon too?"

Reek shrugged weakly. "I remember hiking with him. When Theon started to drink and drug at fifteen, they stopped being his friends. Haven't seen him in three years, at least." Ramsay hugged his pet and tried to soothe the pensive look away. "Good boy, thank you for remembering and now just remember you are Reek only. No Theon is here for that bad Jon to steal."

Ramsay played with a thick strand of Reek's hair and gently set it behind his ear.

"My lovely boy. I am so scared that you will run into this man's arms. I am scared that you will let Theon show up, Theon doesn't love me like you do. Theon doesn't want me to care for you, to love you. Theon only wants destruction and I know that you only want safe love and that's me, your safety and no one could ever love you as much as I do. Who else would turn their world upside down just to own one boy?"

"Now, let's go see this bad Jon and afterwards, I'm taking you out of there on a special task! We are going shopping for the stuff for Alyn's bachelor party and the wedding party. I am going to let you help me pick the decorations and you are invited to the bachelor party! We have so much fun to look forward to, Reek! Right?" The sweet befuddled boy took the pill Ramsay fed him then kissed him deeply. "Such a good boy, the best pet ever, Reek. I love you. Do you love me?"

Ramsay found himself holding his breath and feeling the most ridiculous fear that make him want to kill something. Reek nodded and breathlessly declared his love, Ramsay released his breath in a gush and felt sweet relief rush inside him. He dismissed these feelings instantly and broke off the deep kiss he gave the boy.

"Good boy. Good Reek. You will never betray me by letting this Jon get his filthy hands on you or that terrible Theon." 

Damon whistled briefly and Kitty launched from a tree directly at his chest. He caught her easily and set her folded knees on his chest so he could look in her eyes while he spoke. "You and Reek have a visitor coming. A therapist is coming to evaluate you and you know him. It's that nosy Jon Snow. He will look at you and see Arya Stark. What will you tell him? Will you surrender like a Bunny and say you are his step sister? Or will you be my mean Kitty?"

Kitty had paled hearing Jon's name but she paid closer attention at the word bunny. "I am a mean Kitty. Nothing else."


	86. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Little Birds by Bob Marley

Lommy frowned at the plump bee that kept trying to get into his bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Not cool, little fuzzy dude. Fine, here, okay?" He poured a little bit into the cap of the bottle and set it aside for the bee. Gendry shook his head and muttered.

"Then Hot Pie gets stung trying to clean your mess and I will get in trouble for laughing when its all your fault. Stop trying to feed the frigging insects, would you?" 

Lommy ignored Gendry the same as they've both been ignoring their current customer Dolorous Ed. He's been going on at great length about his hardships and he won't stop anytime soon.

He spent about two hundred dollars buying smoke, cookies and more so they let him have a seat and the time to bitch.

"And when Tansy just up and took off, she took my damned dog and cleaned out our damned account! All that overtime I saved up is gone because I think she likes a good time but didn't know the good time had to go up her fucking nose! I recommend rehab and bam! I come home to being fucking cleaned out!"

Lommy was almost happy to see his phone light up until he saw it was Ramsay Bolton.

"Hey Rams! I plan on being there to perform the wedding tomorrow and I promise to bring goodies for the after party! Huh? What?" He could hear the sharp smile and he could feel those intrusive eyes right through the phone and squirmed.

"Lommy, I need your help today. I'll make it worth your time. We need to have a bachelor party for Alyn and it can't be here. So we are using your quarry. Problem is, I am unable to get out right now. I am sending you some capital and I just need you to get those items, set up for me. I will bring the stripper, you just get the rest, yeah? Thanks, buddy! See you in a few hours!"

"Shit. He hung up on me. Gendry, Hot Pie, take a guess. We are throwing a bachelor party. We need to get everything but the stripper. Not sure if the bees are invited." 

Lommy checked his account and raised his eyebrows. "Well, Ramsay sent enough that's for sure."

Ed crushed his barely lit cigarette in favor of lighting a joint.

"I mean, she was a shitty girlfriend but that dog was special! Purebred Wolfhound! Wait, did I hear you are planning a party? Damn, can I come? I am a professional DJ as a living, you could use me if you are having a dancing girl!"

Gendry and Lommy stared at each other, considering. "Well, it's just a bachelor party, not a danger kind of thing, so yeah, thanks! The amount Ramsay sent us will cover your fee and buy what we need for the party! But like, what do you play for music. Ramsay won't want a stripper trying to dance to Hallelujah or anything else more depressing."

Hot Pie came flying out with Lysol, various cleaning products and a huge can of Raid. He was wearing goggles, a mask, gloves and a trash bag as an apron.

"Oh shit!" Lommy tried to pick up the drink and bee in time but failed. He stared flatly at Hot Pie. "Murderer."


	87. The Dangers Of Social Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Don't Need Another Hero by Tina Turner

Jon nervously polished his glasses and perched them fussily upon his nose before he rang the bell at the door. He couldn't believe how easily he got in that gate and made it into the Bolton home. Then again, Jon was there as a therapist, not as a caring brother. He has to remember that if he has any hope of saving his sisters and anyone else. He had to remain calm and impartial no matter what. Jon will gather the evidence needed not just to free the children but to hopefully bury the Boltons in jail.

An older woman in a maid suit opened the door and ushered him in with a silent politeness. One arm extended towards the living room and Jon thanked the woman and headed that way. Jon stopped in the doorway as the dim room lit up when a hand suddenly opened the curtains, making the room a crimson sunlit nightmare. On the red couch sat Ramsay Bolton and Dance for me Damon. Jon graduated the year the boys began high school and remembered the younger bullies with total disregard.

More interesting was seeing Theon Greyjoy sitting on Ramsay's lap and Jon's little half sister Arya sitting on Damon's lap. Jon saw red, his temper wanted to react instantly and for a pure moment he was frozen in shocked rage. Luckily, he recovered fast and entered the room, clearing his throat. He couldn't attempt a smile so he didn't, he tried to cordially frown in greeting. "Hello, I am Jon Snow. I am here as a possible therapist for Theon Greyjoy and Arya Stark."

Ramsay and Damon both stood up, the lap sitters simply moving to sit next to each other on the floor. "Hi, Jon, I'm Ramsay and this is Damon. Jon, these guys have been through a lot and so...we've changed their names. If you call them by Theon and Arya they might not respond or at least not well. They like their new names. Reek and Kitty." Jon narrowed his eyes and stepped very close to Ramsay who simply grinned up at him. "Reek and Kitty, you say? How could they possibly like those names better?"

Ramsay leaned in so close that Jon could've kissed him. "I don't know, Jon, you are the therapist. But they do like their new names better. Ask them yourself." Damon made a gesture and both Reek and Kitty stood up silently, their eyes on their feet. Jon frowned deeper and shoved bodily past Ramsay to assess the two. "I would like to speak with them without you two over us, please." Damon's eyes flashed dangerously but he nodded. "Kitty, are you going to be a good Bunny for Jon?" The girl snarled deeply. "Fuck, no! I'll be a good Kitty tho."

Ramsay smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Course. But I ask that you talk to them both at the same time, they are both very timid and if they can't have us, at least they have each other. Thanks, buddy. How long do you need? We can wait in the hallway if it's not too long." Jon also managed a tight fake smile that let his eyes colder than a snow buried corpse. "About thirty to forty minutes for a full testing and assessment, please. Twenty minutes for each. You might as well go get some coffee." Damon and Ramsay nodded and let Jon pull the wooden double doors to the living room shut.

As soon as the doors were secure and Jon felt the men had walked away, his demeanor changed. His expression turned to one of compassion and concern as he rushed forward. Kitty and Reek both looked up at him with alarm and he slowed his roll, the therapist part of him kicking in. "Don't you guys remember me? Huh? Jesus, Arya, I spent half of my life hiding with you from your mother! Theon, we played pirates with Robb as little kids, remember?" Kitty stood behind the couch now, out of reach, her small face hostile. "Not anymore. I'm Kitty now. I want to be Damon's Kitty."

Reek blinked away tears and whispered, "Ramsay's Reek. I'm Ramsay's Reek. He doesn't like Theon." Jon sensed the weakest link and sat on the floor next to Reek. He spoke in a hushed tone that caused the Kitty to have to perk up and come closer to hear. "I like Theon. Robb liked Theon. Kyra liked Theon. Only Ramsay likes Reek for a good reason. Reek is fake, Ramsay made him out of the real Theon. Same goes for Kitty who is the real Arya. They are trying to bury you while you are still alive, guys. I'm going to save you." Jon never expected the response of resounding laughter. Both Theon and Arya were laughing hard enough to cry.

"Oh gods, Jon get out of here before they murder you. How stupid can you fucking be?" It was certainly Arya's voice and her eyes peeking at him out of the bruised collared Kitty. "I'm Kitty, he's Reek and we survive like that. Jon isn't a survivable name for this house. You should leave, like you should run. Jon. Run, please." Jon reached out and grabbed a shooing hand. "Arya, I'm not running away anymore. If I hadn't run maybe the others would still be alive. I can't leave you here, I have to help you and Sansa and Theon too." Wincing, Reek put his hands over his ears and whined. Theon has been called out too many times and he was so weak.

"Jon? Jesus, where...where is HE? Don't let HIM know I'm here, Jon. Please! Ramsay needs the other one but not me, HE hates me! Get me away from here, please!" Theon scrabbled at Jon with panicked hands while Jon tried to get him to calm down. Kitty was unable to handle this deception and snarled. "No, Reek! Do not become that traitor boy! Jon, don't make him do that, Ramsay will punish him! What kind of therapist puts his patients in danger? Do you want his Master to hurt him?" Jon tried to understand and he responded. "Arya, its wrong what Ramsay did to Theon. What Damon did to you, what Roose is doing to Sansa, its all wrong."

Jon gave Theon a hug but he watched Kitty who perched carefully up on the oversized coffee table. Jon was positive he could almost see a phantom tail slowly swishing behind her. "I am not something wrong. Damon made me stronger, harder, meaner. He is the only person who tells the full truth to me. The only one who shows real affection or love or safety for me! Fuck off with your fucking theories! Where were you when I was bullied or scared these last few years? Where were you when my world exploded? And stop calling me Arya!" She launched without further warning and Jon simply wasn't anticipating it.

Kitty might have done some damage if it weren't for Theon Greyjoy. He managed to shove her off Jon's face at the last second. Following the shove with sitting hard on Kitty's stomach, Theon looked up at Jon with a lopsided terrified grin. "We don't have much time, there is no one but me on your side. And I am only half on your side, Reek hates your fucking guts. Don't feel bad, Reek hates my guts too." A banging at the double doors made Theon jump along with Jon. The doors slid open to reveal a grinning Ben who allowed a crawling boy with blond longish hair hanging in his face crawl in.

"Figured if you were going to evaluate the pets, maybe you should take a good look at mine too. He's all fucked up." Jon looked in horror at a face he once knew as the rich nasty boyfriend of Sansa's. Joffrey Baratheon. The richest and most well known sadistic social liability of the Lannisters and Baratheons. "We just finished seeing Qyburn for the last appointment for Weasel's feet. Looks like I managed to get it just right. He's crippled forever now." Ben looked proud of himself and Joff looked ready to cry. But when Jon tried to address Weasel as Joff the boy growled up at him. "Weasel! I am Weasel!"

Jon glared at Ben. "Fine. Thank you for bringing him. Now leave so I can work with them." Ben grinned and winked at him playfully before slamming the doors shut. Kitty meowed loudly, hissed at Jon and ran across the couch lightly on all fours to land next to Weasel, who she then playfully knocked over. The boy hissed at her but rolled her easily then released her, both of them watching Jon. He realized they were trying to provoke him and turned to Theon instead. Theon looked at Jon with hopeless dread. "They are playing with you. All of them from the pets to the masters. You walked right into a trap. I will help you get out of it if you want."

"I won't be crushed to death and Kitty won't turn into a Bunny just to appease your hero needs, Jon." That was all Jon heard Weasel say before he was attacked. Kitty yowled as she shoved a whole fist down Jon's throat, paralyzing his movements and voice. Weasel clonked him over the head with a lamp while Theon wrestled Reek. 


	88. Leech Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Waited For You by Valora

Watching from Ramsay's phone nearby, Damon and Ben were laughing at poor Jon trying not to get the shit kicked out of him by the very pets he was trying to save. Ramsay's eyes were glowing with anger, not at Jon but at Reek. He watched his pet try twisting and rolling the personality out of himself.

Jon was busy trying to keep Kitty and Weasel from hurting him without hurting them back. Kitty had the advantage of being able to leap high distances on her feet and Weasel had the advantage of knowing how to attack at any low angle. Both could attack easily on all fours which Jon could not really comprehend. 

Damon's eye suddenly seem to catch something and he stiffened, speaking low and angry. "Who the fuck was supposed to search Jon? He's got a fucking ankle pistol and Weasel just found it." Ben ran and skidded to the door. Before opening it he yelled in, "Weasel! I want you tossing that gun into the farthest corner right now. Hear me? If I open this door and that thing is still in your hands..."

Ben opened the door and Weasel had obeyed but Jon had dove across the floor for the gun. As had Kitty and Theon. There had been a collision of limbs and they were tangled rolling across the floor. Luckily, Weasel had managed to keep the gun out of the hands so far and Ben ran over to grab it. He gave Weasel a quick pat on the head. "Good boy. You just stay out of that roll, boy. Bide your time and bite him after he's out of that mess!"

Ramsay and Damon were in the room now, watching the limbs wildly flailing. Damon managed to reach down and pluck his girl out of the melee and checked her for any major injuries. Seeing none he settled his panting, sweating girl on his hip, where she used her feet and hands to cling to him like a monkey. Ramsay kicked Jon's face, breaking his nose and then he started to kick his own pet until Reek was curled up crying. "You little traitor. Think I didn't see that, Reek? Huh? THEON? DO YOU THINK I CAN'T TELL YOU ARE HIDING?"

Reek cried out and Ramsay growled, "Stand and keep your mouth shut. Basement, now. All pets to the basement. Damon, help Jon to the basement, would you? We can fix his broken nose down there for him." Except Jon figured out that the basement was not a good place by the way Reek burst into tears. He could tell it was bad by the look on Kitty's face. It seemed to be computing to Kitty that she just helped them kill her older brother. She started to whine and Damon squeezed the breath out of her. "Hush." Kitty buried her face in his chest.

Damon set Kitty down next to Weasel. "Both of you get Reek downstairs while we get Jon down." Reek crawled between the other two to the basement doorway. Reek and Kitty stood up to walk down the stairs but it was Theon that carried Weasel down the steep stairs. They huddled on their knees on a rubber mat away from the torture devices as Damon, Ramsay and Ben wrestled Jon down into the basement.

Kitty started a high pitched keening that she couldn't help and she began to pace back and forth. One way on all fours, the next way on two feet with swinging clawed movements. Reek was a rocking ball in the corner and Weasel was war dancing and hissing at everything. Jon stopped fighting for a second to stare in a deep sadness at the three of them then back at Ramsay, Damon and Ben.

"Look what you've done to them. Have you no shame? Look at them. These were _kids_. Children." Ramsay gave big eyes to Jon. "But Jon, we are the same age as Reek and Weasel. So we are _just kids_ too, so help us out, teach us to be better, Jon." It took Ben, Ramsay and Damon to knock Jon into the white long leech crate. Weasel, Reek and Kitty peeked in fast when they were told to open it, then they all shuddered as they moved away from the never ending wave of leeches.

Jon shrieked as he figured out what he was laying in but the lid slammed down and locked tight. Jon pounded on the lid, shrieking into the air holes but no one let him out. "That should weaken him enough for father to get him wherever he wants him. If he's down here, it's a long slow death for him." Kitty stared at the crate and burst into tears at Ramsay's matter of fact words. Damon sighed and beckoned to his pet. Kitty launched to climb him and her words came muffled against his neck.

"Master, please, I can't kill my own brother. Just like Princess is STILL my sister, Jon is my brother. He can't die...please, Master? I can talk to him, make him understand. Maybe Princess or Jeyne or Walda can speak for him?" Ben's eyebrows rose. "Well, he is a handsome guy by chick standards. Maybe if Walda's still looking for a pet? He's a better choice than Rickon." Jon was busy being eaten by leeches but he did hear that and hollered through the holes for air.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU PERVERTED SHITS! HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY HE'S NOT EVEN A TEENAGER YET! WHAT IS IT YOU NEED HIM FOR? I'LL DO IT! HEAR ME? LEAVE HIM ALONE AND USE ME FOR ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE RICKON ALONE!"

Ramsay grinned and sat on the white box.

"Geez, I don't know Jon. My father wanted everyone at his house to have a Stark pet. He murdered your dad and your brother because they wouldn't be pets. The only one who wants that miserable cunt Cat as a pet is Petyr. But the Starks were going to be taken down no matter what. Either they died or became pets. Bran is in a coma, he will die. You want me to just let Rickon go free? Would you willingly become Walda's pet then, Jon? In exchange, because my father was dead set on Walda owning Rickon. Like having a little wild puppy, you know?"

"You want me to do what with Walda? Walda who? FREY? WALDA FREY?" Jon made the white box thunder and shake under the smiling Ramsay. "Yes, Walda Frey, soon to be Walda Bolton. You would be her pet, her doggie, just like Sansa is my father's little lapdog Princess. You would be Walda's bitch. Not sure what your pet name would be. Something stupid, I am sure." Jon shook the crate again and started to curse Ramsay, Walda and Roose. "Well, that's not very nice language, Jon. There are impressionable kids here, Jon." 


	89. Hall Pass

Ramsay recorded Jon begging to take Rickon's place as Walda's devoted pet and left the man locked in the leech cage. Sending the recording to his father, Ramsay dragged Reek upstairs, followed by the others.

"We have a busy day and night. I simply don't time to flay the Theon out of you right now, boy. So we are going to try it a different way. You and Weasel get to come with us on a day of just the guys. A nice bachelor party is just what we guys need. Weasel, Reek, you might be sub human but you are male."

Reek cringed low but remained quiet while Ramsay grabbed his face and sternly ordered, "Open." Reek opened his mouth and Ramsay put a tiny pill on his tongue. "Swallow. Here, one of Lommy's specials. Smoke and stay here while I get the car. Weasel can share your smoke if it's okay with Ben. Yeah, Ben don't give a shit, puff and pass, Weasel. Damon, drop Kitty with Jeyne and let's go!"

Alyn and Jeyne stood in the empty pool house and held hands, staring into each others eyes. Both were half deaf from gun practice, sore as hell from gym practice and dizzy from the painkillers they took to keep going.

Jeyne spoke first. "I'm forgiving you now for anything you do during this bachelor party. Just remember it's your only hall pass." Alyn smiled. "I'm forgiving you now for anything you do during this bachelor party. Just remember it's your only hall pass." They kissed and heard the door burst open.

They sighed as they heard Damon thundering in along with a wired Kitty who was pacing and whining.

"Hey lovebirds! Alyn, we need you to be at the quarry! Come on, its all the guys! Jeyne, you need to watch my girl for me. Kitty is coming to your party! Princess and Walda will be meeting you in the garden soon. She'll call you. Thanks for watching Kitty, keep her safe for me. Kitty, behave."

Helplessly, Jeyne watched as Damon dragged Alyn away. "Well damn."

The time out with the ladies and Roose was pleasant, unremarkable, rather boring. He played classical music, drove the speed limit and spoke of very general things softly when he spoke at all.

He did allow them a quick stop at a cafe to have a coffee and a small treat. After that it was straight to the party store and picked up the items needed for a small party. They stopped at a boutique for a few presents and headed home.

Roose did not share his text from Ramsay with either of them. He listened to it without comment as the ladies were trying to decide on paper goods for the party. This was something to think on, it would depend on what state Roose found Jon in.

He wasn't about to risk allowing Walda near anyone who could hurt her. And Roose was certain he didn't want Jon Snow near his Princess. The only reason he allows Arya near his precious pet was because of how well trained Damon has her.

Could Walda even train a pet? Roose had wanted the young boy because he figured he would do most of the training at first. He would be the stick and Walda's sympathetic ways would be the carrot. What better way to train a loyal young pup?

But Roose was able to consider the other use of a pet. Walda would have no interest in such a young male of course. Jon, on the other hand was only a little older than dear Walda herself. She would have interest in sleeping with such a prime male example.

If Jon turned out to be truly trainable and malleable enough? Roose was willing to consider the idea. And if it turned out that Jon wasn't a good candidate, Roose could feed his leeches and his own interests with Jon in the basement for awhile.

Roose helped Princess and Walda carry their decorations to the garden then he left them to it. He went inside and changed into his favorite dungeon outfit. Black fitted one piece black suit that came with fitted feet and hands, tailored specifically for him, covering everything but his head.

It did come with a matching hood but Roose seldom wore the headgear. He enjoyed looking at his victims and having them see his impassive face. They could see their deaths coming, the pain got worse by seeing the lack of pity on Roose's face.

Walda and Princess hurried to hang fairy lights and put lavender plates out while underneath them Roose was heading towards Jon's leech casket.


	90. Party Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvira by The Oak Ridge Boys

Lommy, Gendry and Hot Pie spent the next hour frantically trying to create a bachelor party out of their quarry patch. A quick store run for party supplies and they dug out the old multicolored plastic lights shaped like pineapples and hung it haphazardly, using any hanging surfaces they could find.

Four tv trays held bowls full of chips, dips and pizza rolls. Bottles of soda, orange, grape and several bottles of Mountain Dew. A few cases of red bull and many cases of vodka completed their store bought refreshments. The stoners own baked plate of brownies, a Tupperware bursting with homemade cereal bars.

A small blue cake topped with caramels completed their goods. The smells of weed and sugar mixed easily and beckoned through the air. Lommy followed instructions and remembered to add the other stranger items mentioned by Ramsay. A box of condoms, a makeshift stage and pole for a dancer, towels and a fire pit was burning merrily.

Edd left to get his equipment but returned soon enough. He set up a small table with his music station and wearing that same frowning face, he waited while sipping at a concoction made by Gendry. It included Red bull, vodka and grape soda. It tasted terrible but it allowed Ed to hear the colors better.

Lommy came over to Edd and handed him a shot glass that held six thick short joints. "Payment for your services this evening. Plus sixty dollars of Bolton cash. Enjoy. Play us something. See that van careening towards us? That's them, heaven help us now. Start your music."

Edd intoned loudly as the van began to empty out. "WELCOME TO THE BACHELOR PARTY OF EPIC ALYN!" A tired voice cranked out over the old speakers. "I hurt myself today..." Johnny Cash embraced the boys as they spilled forth.

Ramsay spun the van back out of the yard, leaving the others behind. Damon smiled. "He just went to get the last piece to our entertainment. Reek, why don't you find a nice place to sit and I'll make you a drink? Just consider me your sitter until your master returns."

Gendry went over to Edd. "Uh, hey you think you can find a better song? I mean, its a bachelor party, yeah? Okay? Maybe a little jauntier, something playful!" A few moments later Love Stinks played across the yard. Followed by Low Places and then Caught In A Mosh. It was considered a huge improvement. 

Ben sent Weasel to make them drinks and within moments both of them were nearly sloshed. They sang together to Low Places and Elvira. Edd lit and smoked two joints at the suggestion of the boys and his music tastes changed again. They all found themselves singing Sweet Caroline then trying to sing Stairway To Heaven.

They all were all performing air guitar to Crazy Train when Ramsay returned. He pulled a rather lovely if sullen girl from the van. It was clear the girl was high on something but she seemed to understand where she was. Dressed in a cheap lavender mini-dress, hair teased and face far too made up, she squealed when she saw the pole. "Oh you bought one new just for me? How sweet!"

Ramsay rolled his eyes at the boys then announced, "This is Tansy! She is our dancer for the bachelor party. Do you know that Tansy has never heard of a traditional boyz hunt before? After her dance, we will show her." The boys howled but Lommy, Gendry and Hot Pie all groaned.

Why did this shit have to be brought where they live? Edd flipped on Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and that's when he looked up to see his ex girlfriend heading toward the pole. "Fucking skank! You break up with me cause you got standards? What standards are these? Huh?"

In his ire, Edd played Closer by Nine Inch Nails and in that same ire, Tansy spun the pole like she loved it. The boyz stomped and howled as Tansy fought Edd with music and her body. When Tansy was down to her thong, Lommy knew enough to give Edd a drink that would send him reeling. 

It didn't quite knock him out, no, instead Edd sat there, muttering to himself about all the wrongs done to him as he played increasingly louder music. Drinkin My Baby Goodbye slammed across the air along with Edd's assessment of why women are mean to him. He never even noticed the boyz getting too close and circling Tansy.

She got nervous and tried to bolt and she even screamed for Edd twice as they started to chase her. When he tried to look and see why Tansy was screaming, Gendry blocked him. "You don't want to look, trust me." Blearily, Edd looked up at Gendry. "She's gonna fuck them, isn't she?"

Gendry winced at a cut off scream and he said, "Something like that." Lommy and Hot Pie joined Gendry in keeping Edd company and encouraged him in complaining and playing louder music.

Reek sobbed as Ramsay shoved him forward without mercy. "You are going to learn to be loyal in every way, REEK. Hear me, REEK? Unless you want to see if Theon wants to be a hero and try to save someone? No? Then fucking HUNT, now chase her!"

Weasel howled along with the others and he crawled on all fours fast after the others. He hoped they might let him hurt if not rape the girl. The guys herded the increasingly terrified girl across the quarry, circling her slowly so she was cornered.

Alyn got first dibs because it was his party and he was howling like a lunatic. The others held the woman tightly between them so she was unable to fight or move. Alyn ripped her clothing off with a drooling near lunatic grin and he proceeded to rape her while leaving deep bloody crescents with his teeth and contusions with his fists.

He was so incensed that he ended up using two condoms, the first one he ripped, the second he filled. The girl was black eyes, broken nosed and her mouth was full of blood before he was done. Laughing he leaned close and whispered to her, "Can you believe tomorrow I'll tenderly exchange wedding vows with my beloved wife? Poor little crack whore. Thanks for a fun night."

Alyn went to get a drink while the others closed in on the sobbing bloody mess. Weasel was so horny and excited for violence that he was weeping and shaking. Reek was also shaking and weeping but for a different reason. Ben sodomized the victim while he crushed her hands, wrists and then when he came he snapped Tansy's left elbow.

Damon used his whip and the girl's mouth. Reek was nearly inconsolable now but Ramsay was merciless. "You will take your turn with her. Hurry up, poor Weasel's going to have blue balls if you don't. I don't care if you molest or hurt her but you better do something or else!" Reek stumbled over to the woman who was laying curled on the ground now.

Her broken bones and other injuries were extensive and she knew she wasn't going to survive. Tansy tried to slowly crawl away anyway and they all cruelly laughed at her. "Hurry Reek, before she gets away." Ramsay joked but his eyes were pinned hard on Reek. Whining, shaking his head in denial, Reek crawled over to her and gave her a weak shove backwards.

The others all cheered him on, Weasel screamed, "Hurry, fuck up that cunt! Let me take my turn!" Reek sobbed almost as loud as the girl as he forced himself to sit on her back and grab her hair, yanking it hard enough to yank a handful out. Tansy screamed for help again and Reek smashed her face against the ground twice.

Reek burst into heartrending tears and Ramsay relented. He lifted his poor boy up and Weasel clasped his hands wildly in front of Ben. "Please, Master, Please?" Ben nodded and Weasel launched himself at the girl with a screech. After a second the cheering turned to stunned silence. 

When the boy was done, Ben shook his head. "I have heard of the term skull fucked. Never thought I'd see it. You literally fucked her to death. Damn."

Back at the trailer, Edd put on Achy Breaky Heart and announced to the stoners that he should give Tansy another piece of his mind. 


	91. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cindi Lauper

Jeyne spent the time before her one and only wedding shower trying to console a feral human pet. Kitty punched and kicked walls, hissed, spit, screeched and yowled while Jeyne stayed out of the way. She didn't know what to do then she thought about cats in general. Sitting on the couch, Jeyne made a kissing sound and patted her lap then waited. It took a few rounds of Kitty coming towards her then veering away but eventually Kitty crawled over and lay curled with her head in Jeyne's lap.

Jeyne said nothing, just lightly began to stroke the soft bushy hair and let the girl go from cat sounds to a young girl's sobbing. "It's my brother, Jon. They got him in the basement. In Roose's leech box. I don't know why I did it...I helped them capture my own brother. They are going to get Rickon next and I am afraid that I'll help them take down him too." Jeyne shook her head sadly. "Aww, I'm so sorry, Kitty. You aren't to blame, honey. You have no choice but to obey. It's not your fault."

Reaching one hand into her pocket, Jeyne slid out a joint and a lighter. "I don't normally hold with giving drugs to minors, but you've earned this one. Even Damon would agree with that. We have a little bit before the party so let's share a party of our own, Kitty. Look, this is a Lommy gift for me, want some? He named it Jeyne's Delight. Let's see if we can find any delights in it." Kitty was never one to pass up a Lommy special and sat up to dry her eyes.

Two puffs and Kitty looked up at Jeyne. "Can you help Jon? You aren't a pet. You and Alyn could maybe tell Roose you wanted Jon as a pet? You guys don't have a pet, right?" Jeyne stared in horror at Kitty. "I'm just getting used to being a Bolton employee and a new wife of a minor criminal. You want me to add pet owner to that list? Can I have some time to get used to the other changes? No offense, your brother is smoking hot but I just don't think Alyn would be okay with that."

Jeyne was thrilled to get a text from Walda. "Hey, guess what? It's party time! Let's walk over to the gardens and meet the other ladies." Kitty floated next to Jeyne as they went towards the gentle glow they could see in the garden. "Oh how lovely! Look, Kitty, at all the fairy lights! Everything is lavender just like my new dress! Perfect, ladies thank you so much!" Walda and Sansa both complimented Jeyne on her new dress. Jeyne complimented them on the gardens. Kitty floated over to a chair.

"What's up with her?" Sansa asked and Jeyne winced. "Damon had to be a supreme dickhead. They captured Jon but they used your little sister to do it. I ended up having to give her a little float so she'd calm down. Poor thing thinks its her fault that they got Jon." Sansa frowned and patted Jeyne's arm. "Thanks for taking care of her for me. Now you enjoy your party, look at all the goodies we have and I even found a little something special for you. Remember the first time you and I got drunk?"

Sansa held up a bottle of cheap purple wine that proudly proclaimed, "I LOVE MY GOAT!" Jeyne squealed and Walda hurried to pour her a glass. "I've never tried this kind before. Oh my, it looks and smells like grape juice...and tastes like it." Jeyne laughed. "That's the joy of it. You drink it like punch and then suffer the worst black out. Cat and my own mother caught us hiding in under the dining room table where we were puking. We were grounded for months!"

While Walda and Jeyne and started on the wine and cakes, Sansa headed over to her buzzed sister. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry as hell about Jon but more concerned for you. Jon is an adult, he knew the risks coming here, yeah? You had to obey Damon, you do what you have to, to survive, okay? Don't feel guilty, you have no choices here." Sansa hugged her sister and brought her a glass of cola and some cake. "Here, have a snack and just float, okay? Love ya, sis."

Kitty seemed content to run the music on Walda's phone while the ladies danced and drank. Lommy's baked goods were consumed and Kitty lit another sweet smoke to enhance it. Jeyne joked to the ladies about her hall pass vows. "I mean, it's stupid of me, because I know its one sided. I am not stupid. I know they are out watching some stripper and that Alyn is probably going to sleep with her. Yet, how would I use a hall pass? Not like the guys were going to let us have a stripper or a prostitute!"

Walda and Sansa giggled, sharing a glance. "We did discuss that. Couldn't figure out how to get you a stripper or a prostitute past Roose so we did the next best thing. We planned something else a little bit..." Kitty switched the music to Criminal and Sansa climbed atop the table. Her striptease and gyrations were certainly not professional grade but her eagerly innocent movements did the trick. Walda and Jeyne were cheering and squirming in their seats.

They helped Sansa down as the songs switched and Jeyne found herself kissing her best friend. Kitty dozed to the music while Jeyne was put into a chair and pushed closer to the table. Sansa went under the table and between Jeyne's legs. Walda sucked on Jeyne's tongue and her nipples while Sansa's tongue brought Jeyne to a lingering climax. The ladies never noticed when Kitty floated away towards the big house.

Full of smoke, liquor and sugar, Kitty decided she could bargain with Roose to save Jon. She went inside and knocked on the locked basement door.


	92. Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers

Roose was delighted to see that Ramsay was smart enough to leave Jon in the leech box. Anywhere else in the room would only allow Jon to be terrified and trapped. The box was the one place that Jon was not only trapped and terrified but also tortured and weakened.

With great care, Roose set up. He made sure to set out several different trays of devices, not sure what he wished to use yet. He also made sure his dental chair was ready to receive victims as well as his favorite surgical gurney. Then Roose had to contemplate his music selections.

Was this to be a torture session to the death? If so, Roose needed his beloved operas. However, if this was to be a session for information, there would only be musicals playing. If it was a test to determine training eligibility then he would play pop music. Roose set aside three different playlists. Jon's own attitude would determine which playlist he used.

"Please! Help me! Please! Let me out! Please!"

Roose smirked as the heard the faint cries from the leech box and knew the boy lost a good amount of blood. Enough that the boy just noticed someone else was in the basement with him. The basement was soundproofed from the outside world but the leech box wasn't soundproof. Jon should have heard Roose the second he entered the basement.

The boy must be in shock and Roose thought that was just perfect timing. He yanked open the box and heaved Jon out all in one quick overwhelming step. Jon cringed on the floor as Roose carefully removed the more stubborn leeches from the shaking boy. Jon looked paler than ever, huge circles of dripping red all over his shivering heaving frame.

Good thing Ramsay had remembered to remove Jon's clothing first. It gave Roose a chance to see the excellent specimen before him. Even weakened, Jon was a strong boy and a healthy one. Walda would certainly enjoy that if Roose could train him as a pet. Jon sobbed and tried to curl in on himself while Roose put the last of the leeches back into the box.

"Poor young man. Look at how weak you've become. You've lost a good amount of blood, Jon. I could leave you in there overnight and you'd be near to death by morning if not already stiff." Roose leaned over the man to make sure his soft words landed directly in Jon's ear.

It wasn't until then that it seemed to occur to Jon who was with him. "Mr. Bolton? Please, please, your son put me here! Help me, Sir! I won't tell anyone, I swear! I was here as a therapist! I swear I did nothing wrong!" Roose allowed Jon to turn to face him and Roose nodded helpfully to indicate he was listening.

"I am aware of that, Jon. You see, as soon as Sam reported the need for therapy, you and him were both forfeit. I could never risk either of you telling the outside world about our lovely pets. Sam will be here tomorrow when he shows for classes. Won't Craster be excited to receive his daughter back? I will see to that too."

"You fucking monster. How could you? Sam told no one else and Gilly doesn't know anything!" Roose chuckled and stood up to go turn on some music. He turned on a pop song then walked to one of his tray and returned with a cattle prod. A good shock to Jon's torso got the man's full attention. 

"You know, calling me a monster is not a good start for you. I'm debating what to do with you, Jon. Right now it's torture on my mind. It could change to training or killing but that's going to depend on you, I guess. I could just put you back and let the leeches do some more work first?"

Jon cringed backwards and started to shake worse. "NO! Not the leeches! Just tell me what you want from me and I'll do it." Roose gave a gentle smile and that's when he heard a knock above them. They both froze and Roose leaned slightly towards Jon. "I am going to see who dares to disturb my precious time. If you don't want to visit my leeches again, you'll stay there."

Roose climbed the stairs with a growing sense of angry curiosity. Only a pet or Walda would be naive enough to dare knock on the locked basement door. Anyone else would know better than to dare bother Roose in such a manner. Roose was surprised to open the door and find a tearful Kitty standing there. "Please, Sir! Please don't kill Jon!"

Stepping back a bit, he swept his hand down. "Would you like to see him? Jon is quite alive, I assure you. In fact, perhaps you should come help calm him for me?" Kitty thanked Roose and went down the stairs. Smirking, Roose shut and locked the door. He wondered how long it would be before someone noticed they were missing a pet. A good lesson for many tonight.

Roose headed back down the stairs to see Kitty embracing her bloody naked brother. "No. Kitty that is not allowed. Jon is like a wild wounded animal and as a domesticated pet, it's not safe for you." With a movement too quick for them to react, Roose pulled Kitty away and he kicked Jon hard to knock him backwards.

Kitty was held struggling in Roose's arms and he spoke to her directly in her ear. "Uh uh. Stop struggling it won't do you any good with me. Better. Stop acting like a little bratty sister and remember what you are now. Just a Kitty and I want to see you act like one. Unless you need a refresher course on how to behave like a good pet? Hmm?" 

Kitty went still and silent and Roose nodded. "Much better. Good girl. Now, I want you to consider your poor brother. I can save his life but only if he is willing to be a pet. Do you think you can help me with that, my dear? Are you willing to see Jon break into something else to keep him alive? Are you willing to help me hurt him to save him?"


	93. Groupon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Have You Done? by Within Temptation

Damon was sated and stoned when his phone buzzed at him. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the text then he kicked at Ramsay's chair. Ramsay stopped giving Reek pieces of skittles to turn to stare at Damon. "What?" "Does this text say what I think it says? I'm pretty fucked up."

Ramsay looked at the text and Reek stared at it too. "I lost Kitty. Can't find her." Reek burst into tears and Ramsay rolled his eyes. Weasel snorted and Ben raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say, boy?" Weasel cringed further into his dog dish of red bull and vodka but muttered, "No way Kitty is lost. She went to save Jon."

Ramsay, Ben, Alyn and Damon all stared at each other and groaned. Alyn asked, "You know her best, Damon." Damon slammed a fist on the table. "FUCK! I do know her and she's probably bargaining for Jon's life. With Roose." They all silently and drunkenly seemed to contemplate this.

All of a sudden Damon's face filled in slow motion with the reality of that. He was the first one on his feet but the other boys were right behind him.

Lommy, Gendry and Hot Pie had just finished convincing the lamenting boy that Tansy has gone home. They were turning to include the boys into the conversation just in time to see them leave. Numbly, they watched as Ramsay lifted up Reek and Ben threw Weasel right into the van and they careened away.

Edd tried to morosely wave to them and then he mumbled, "They didn't even say if they liked my music."

The ladies tore through the garden, the pool house and the surrounding areas. Finally they tiptoed inside and searched the house only to find themselves staring at the closed basement door. In front of it was a crumpled napkin that was lavender.

Walda breathed out, "Oh god. She went to plead for Jon, I think." Jeyne closed her eyes in horror. "I am the worst pet sitter in the world." Princess tried to wipe away her sudden tears. "I'm the worst older sister in the world. I should have kept a better eye on her. In fact, I need to go help her. Its my own sister, I have to."

They braced themselves and Sansa's hand went trembling to knock on the door. "You ladies better run while you can. I have no idea what will happen next." Walda and Jeyne refused to move. "We can show you support. Best that the men learn now that they aren't alone in this house. Oh gods, how much I Love My Goat wine did we have?" Jeyne hiccuped. "Too much for sense."

A crash at the front door stopped the small delicate fist from landing on the basement door. All the girls turned to see Damon and the others come rushing towards them. "Don't do that! Are you crazy?" Alyn shrieked and he yanked Jeyne away behind him fast. Damon gently pulled Princess away from the door and grumbled, "My girl, my problem. I shouldn't have left her."

They all watched as Damon grimly texted Roose. "Sir, I apologize if Kitty has disturbed you. May I have her back?" Ramsay snorted and called Damon a pussy for his wording. Staring hard at Ramsay, Damon replied, "I want my pet back and I need to be willing to grovel to do it. I'll be a pussy for Roose if it gets me _my_ pussy back." 

An instant response came from Damon's phone. "Whoever is in front of the door shall come downstairs now, please." Ramsay groaned. "Ah, fuck. We have cameras here so we are all gonna have to go down. That means we are all punished. Damn it, Damon! I blame you and Jeyne for this!"

Ramsay heard the auto lock click and he hugged Reek like a teddy bear as he headed into the basement, followed by everyone. Damon shoved him out of the way so he could be the first one Roose and Kitty see.


	94. Places, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Is A Bullet by Concrete Blonde

Jon was laying on his stomach and he reached one arm out, hand palm upwards, pleading. "Please, don't hurt my sister! What do you want me to do, I'll do it, but don't hurt her!" Roose sighed at the ridiculousness of the siblings. All this self sacrifice was very over dramatic for his taste but he will enjoy abusing it.

"Why would I hurt Kitty, Jon? She is an obedient domesticated pet of my home. Arya Stark is a legal foster of mine on paper but this isn't her. Not anymore. This is Kitty and she is a loyal pet of Damon's. Who's also mine. Everything and everyone here belongs to me one way or another, Jon. And now you are here too. So I guess that means I own you too."

Roose gave a quick snap of his fingers and Kitty instantly knelt. He began to walk around her and Kitty nervously kept her eyes very low and let out a soft whining from her throat. A hand appeared before her face and she flinched slightly to see Roose's rings before her. Quickly, she leaned forth to kiss his ring. "Good girl." 

Jon shuddered and tried to hide the rage in his eyes but Roose smirked, seeing it. "This disgusts you? Kitty belongs to Damon, not me. But she knows damn well where her place is, don't you, girl?" Kitty nodded quickly, her face burning at Jon's disgust and she blinked away tears as she let out a tiny, "Yes, Sir. My place is at Damon's feet."

Smiling, Roose gave an approving nod. "That's right. And who belongs at _my_ feet, Kitty?" Swallowing hard, Kitty responded, "Princess." Roose smiled. "Very good. Your older sister Princess is my loyal pet and is often seen at my feet." Jon gave a tiny growl and pulled himself to a crouching position. He wasn't well enough to do more than that and he visibly leaned on the wall.

Roose pointed to a rubber mat that was out of Jon's reach and snapped, "Sit and stay." Kitty moved on all fours before her mind even caught up to it. She sat cross-legged on the mat with her hands on her knees, eyes on Roose. Jon drew in breath and tried not to fall down as he whispered, "Oh Arya, what have they done to you?"

"No more than what we did to the others, really. Everyone has to have a hobby, Jon. Mine is creating and owning human pets. Now we had planned on taking little Rickon for my new bride. I thought she would enjoy a puppy that I could mold for her. I would train him carefully into a loyal pup in no time and she would enjoy spoiling him and laughing at his antics." 

Jon looked up in horror at Roose and Kitty simply started to make a low whining sound again but dared not move. Roose was the only one moving through the room. He was heading for his phone which vibrated on the surgical table. Ignoring the text itself, Roose turned on the phone cameras to see his entire circus at the basement door.

 _For heaven sake...do none of them learn?_ On the other hand, Roose never did say that they couldn't be in front of a door. Shaking his head in amusement, Roose ordered the group of them down and he unlocked the door remotely. Roose stood in the center of the room, calmly waiting to see the chastised group slink in.

Ramsay carried Reek, Ben had Weasel crawling next to him and Alyn and Jeyne held hands tightly. Walda and Princess were nearly hiding behind Damon who was the first into the room. His eyes went straight to Kitty then to Roose. His eyes clearly begged permission to reach his own pet. Roose made sure that Jon could see it.

Roose snapped his fingers and Princess dropped to her knees and gracefully crawled to Roose's feet. Kneeling up to kiss his ring and give a loving look to her Master. Ramsay had put his pet down and both Reek and Weasel were on all fours with their heads low, eyes low in utter respect.

Walda stood next to Damon as if unsure what else to do and Roose gave her a gentle smile. "You have not been part of our training sessions since you are not a pet or an owner. Forgive me for not making a clearer place for you, my fiance. You may stand right here just to the right and behind me by a step. You are my support and soon you will be a pet owner yourself."

"Thank you, Sir." Walda was quick to stop and kiss his ring as well as his cheek on her way by. Roose accepted both with a cold approval that warmed her. "Damon, your pet has kindly offered her assistance to help her brother become a pet. Though I am still unsure of it. Walda might wish for the younger, easily malleable boy. I am not sure if Jon will be a good candidate."

Roose made sure to look at each person one by one as he continued to speak. "Of course since you are all here, I assume that everyone wishes to see to the training of our new pet. If he fails or makes it, he can blame it entirely on the group of you." Turning to look at Jon, Roose explained slowly and carefully while leaning forward. 

"Either they can train you into a good pet for Walda or they bury you and I kidnap Rickon to be our new puppy."


	95. A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm

"Jon. Watch this." Roose advised softly to the troubled young man sliding down his wall.

"Kitty? Your Master awaits you. Go." Kitty launched herself on all fours towards Damon who held out his arms for her. She leaped up so her feet landed on his hips, her hands clenched up on his shirt and her head lay on his chest. Damon's arms squeezed her into invisibility and the dreadful whine finally stopped.

"That is a true pet. That is what I want from you Jon. My girl would lick the dirt off my shoes if I so chose for her to do something so crude. All our pets would sacrifice anything to prove their love and loyalty. Can you learn to do that, Jon?" It seemed Jon could not because he suddenly jumped at Roose.

Easily Roose sidestepped him and let Jon swing around, trying to reach a scalpel he saw on a tray. Ramsay kicked the tray out of the way just in time but Roose already had Jon by his long hair. He slammed him up against the wall and pressed against him while putting his hand out for the scalpel.

"Oh Jon, that was incredibly naughty of you. That doesn't bode well for your life here as a pet. Luckily, we have so many different ways of testing you. So let's start with the hard way and see if you ever decide to take it easier. Son, ready the flaying cross, please."

It took Ramsay, Damon, Ben and Alyn to get Jon up on the cross and firmly strapped in. Even injured and weakened, the panic gave Jon some mild strength but he couldn't hold out against that many. Walda, Jeyne and the pets watched, dreading what was to come. Princess held tight onto Kitty, Reek nearby and Weasel next to him. Only Weasel looked happy to see Jon's misery.

Once Jon was secured to the gray padded T shaped stand, Roose approached with a surgical tray full of several kinds of blades. It also held brands, clamps, skin punchers and other things Jon couldn't recognize. "This is torture, did you do this to them? Is this how you trained my sisters, you sick freak?" Roose smiled gently and leaned in to whisper in Jon's ear.

"No. My Princess has not even felt the back of my hand, only the relentless pounding of my cock which she adores, Jon." Jon thrashed and growled in frustrated rage. Roose stepped back away and continued in a slightly louder tone. "As for Damon's training methods, you'd have to ask him. I would assume Kitty is a little more difficult to control. As I can attest to, the girl does tend to wander off into everything and she can get rather mean."

Damon gave a little glare to his pet who was back to her deep throat whining in spite of her sister trying to hush her. Damon stormed over to Jon and sent a fist crashing into his stomach.

"My pet is a good girl that you got all confused. She's just a little scatterbrained alley-cat that can't deal with some overprotective brother. The only one Kitty needs is me. You cannot rescue Kitty. I rescued her already from that awful life, that boring world. This is our world and you don't belong in it, Jon."

Kitty yowled loudly at that and started to slink forward, crawling to wrap around Damon's leg. "Don't say a word, Kitty, or I'll be showing Jon how I discipline you." Kitty was smart enough to stay quiet and still, a heavy reminder on Damon's leg. Damon ignored her and leaned close to Jon's struggling frame.

"I use my hand or my whip. My girl lives on reward and consequences. The important part of that sentence is that she lives, Jon. Will you be smart and humble enough to live? I doubt it." Damon moved back and put one arm down so that Kitty would climb up it to his hip. Roose smiled and beckoned the pets closer.

"I want the pets to show how well they know their place. I want Kitty, Princess, Reek and Weasel to partake in this flaying session." Roose's voice became very cold, very instructional and Princess felt a terrible fear build up in her. "Now Jon, the first thing I expect a pet to do is know how to address a higher being. I would be your Master and Walda would be your Mistress."

Jon stared at Roose, his voice was hard. "Fuck you. Fuck Walda." Roose's ring caught and ripped Jon's lips. "That was rude of you and uncalled for. I can see we have our work cut out for us. Very well. Damon, I wish for your pet to begin the flaying of Jon. See to it. Now."

Kitty yowled loudly, she hissed and even showed her teeth at Damon but her hand was still wrapped around the blade. She watched as Damon's hand forced the blade to her brother's skin. "I said I wish to see the pets do it, Damon. So only the first stroke by you, the next one she does on her own." Roose's voice left no room for compromise and Kitty sobbed.

As Damon brought the first awful stroke down and Jon winced, Kitty tried to pull back. Damon whispered in her ear. "You are acting like a silly little bunny. Are you being my Bunny again? I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck as many babies in you as I can." Hissing loudly, Kitty took the blade and ran it deeper so a flap came up.

Jon screamed and Kitty dropped the bloody blade. Princess had tears in her eyes and her hands on her mouth. Theon was busy trying to hide inside of Reek and Reek burst into tears at the stress of it all. "Very good, Kitty. Damon, I am impressed at what a good owner and trainer you've turned out to be."

Damon went between preening under the praise and trying to calm down his whining distressed girl. Roose looked down at his clearly upset pet. "Princess, I would like you to pick up the blade your sister dropped. With your mouth, lovely girl. I know you are a sweet biddable thing and I am sorry to make you do such a non gentle thing. But something tells me you can handle it."

Princess felt the warning hit deep and she bent low, gracefully picking up the blade with her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks as she knelt up to offer the knife to her master. Her eyes only met Roose's for a brief moment, showing her love and submission. Sansa didn't want to have to hurt her own step brother but she can't do any less than her little sister did.

Roose took the blade from her with an approving smile and put a clean scalpel in her hand.

"Now, my love, you can work on a whole new cut. Let's try under his armpit. You can stand tall enough to reach it luckily. See? Good. Now let me show you the strokes you need to get the perfect cut. Let's take a small square off his armpit. This is right where his nerves will feel the sweat develop, it will cause the most amount of pain but the least amount of trauma really." 

Princess bit her lip almost through as she made the strokes he wished and Jon howled, thrashing his head in agony. Princess managed the cuts under Roose's direction but when he asked if she felt up to the peeling part, she started to cry uncontrollably.

"It's too much for you? I am sorry you had to do this but it's done. Go kneel on the mat and wait for orders, love." Princess thanked him softly and leaned into his quick touch. 

"Jon, are you ready to correctly address me yet?" Jon sneered at Roose. "Just go ahead and give me to the leeches, asshole."


	96. One Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show by Lenka

As soon as Jon's lips formed the F, Roose ripped the square of skin off. Jon screamed and his eyes rolled back in his head. Roose smiled gently and petted his sobbing pet's pretty head as he walked past her to get the rubbing alcohol. A little sprinkle on the exposed red flesh woke Jon up. He hollered and thrashed to no avail.

"Welcome back, Jon! The first flaying is always the worst, isn't it? Well, lets continue then, shall we? We have two more pets to go. If you haven't called me Master by then..." Jon gasped for Roose to kill him again and tried to tell him to fuck off. Roose responded by running his clean nails along the exposed nerves in Jon's armpit.

Urine poured down Jon's leg and he struggled not to cry in shame. "There, there, extreme trauma can do that to a person or animal, no shame in it, Jon. Jon? Its time to let Reek see if he can remember how to wield a blade? I'm sure his master will help him. Let's see...Ramsay?" Ramsay lifted Reek and cradled him in his arms over to the scalpels and picked a thin one.

"Now Reek, stop crying and pay attention. I want that left nipple. Get it for me. Master will help you make the starter cuts. You are so messy and clumsy, aren't you?" Reek wailed and Ramsay cooed but the cuts were made. Reek's shaking hand was holding the blade and one swift movement, removed half the nipple. Jon screamed and Reek screamed too as he ripped the remaining skin off.

Roose nodded in approval as Ramsay moved back with his pet. "Messy, loud but done without any hesitation. Ben, I can see your pet has no qualms about helping us flay our prisoner. However, your problem with Weasel is controlling his violent urges and tantrums. He may flay one bit of Jon and that is all. You must make sure of it. Go on now."

Ben allowed Weasel to kneel up in front of Jon but instantly Weasel got a nasty smile when he saw he was groin level with Jon. "May I flay a testicle or his penis, Master?" Roose smirked at the horror on the faces of the others, the wild joy on the boyz and the eagerness of the pet in front of him. The boyz knew if Roose allowed the destruction of his groin he was not being kept.

The boys did not want the handsome strong hero complex around their pets. Roose already has seen his error in assuming the man would be pet material. He wasn't a Stark, after all. He was a Snow and therefore made of stronger stuff. He won't be a pet and he would rather be skinned and fed to leeches than call another man, Master. Roose respected that. So be it.

"One testicle." Ben shuddered. "Great, just what I want to watch. Out of all the parts you could have picked."

Except Jon gave a look to Princess and Kitty just before Weasel started and both reacted to it. It was a look of love, of sacrifice and concern. "I don't blame you guys! I love you and don't blame you!" He tried to choke it out as the pain began and it began squeals of agony. Weasel was so into his work that he never saw the two girls launch as one.

Kitty stole a blade from the tray and jumped off Damon to land hard on Weasel's shoulders. She tried to cut Jon's throat but Weasel knocked her down and her blade was stuck in Jon's throat. It was Princess that jumped up and used the stuck knife to cut through his neck until he was dead. Both girls sobbed and screamed as they knelt together at the pool of blood.

Weasel scowled and pounded his fists on the ground but didn't dare to say a word in protest. Because Roose had a small smile of satisfaction on his face looking at the bloody girls before him. "Good girls. You saw he wasn't going to be part of our little family, didn't you? Poor things, the first murder is always the hardest, isn't it? Killing your own relative is the hardest."

Roose leaned closer and put one hand on each girl's shoulder and spoke in a reassuring tone. "I am sure that Rickon will be a much better fit and easier for us to train." 


	97. Oven Mitts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Roose crouched down before the two sobbing girls, his shoes pressed down into the blood of their step brother. He looked first into Arya's eyes then in Sansa's with a pleasant knowing smile. His voice was soft but matter of fact.

"This house is full of killers, its only natural that you've spilled some blood. What kind of dog or cat doesn't bring a killed bit of prey for their Masters. So thank you, my lovely little bitch for your brother's corpse. And Kitty, I am sure Damon is impressed with you bringing him such a large kill."

Standing back up, Roose straightened his bodysuit and nodded to Damon.

"You may take your pet upstairs and reward her for such a good kill. All of you may go to bed, tomorrow we have a wedding! Oh wait, Jeyne, Alyn, I'm afraid since Locke's already gone to bed, you'll need to see to this clean up for me. Thank you. Walda, would you like to assist me in cleaning up our brave loyal pet?"

Following Roose's example, Walda ignored Princess's tears and together they bathed Sansa clean. Walda pretended it wasn't rape when Roose told her to touch her. Princess sobbed even as she her hands and tongue ripped an orgasm unwilling out of the redhead. Roose used Walda's mouth while Princess buried her head between Walda's legs and returned the favor.

Damon bathed Kitty and spooned her in his large bed. He allowed her to sob while he rubbed her back and told her she was a good girl. In spite of a raging boner and a desperate fantasy of riding her deep and hard while she cried over a fresh kill, Damon allowed her to fall asleep safe with his arms. 

Once he was sure she was deeply asleep, he masturbated hard and fast. Damon didn't want to make her into a Bunny anytime soon but he did want to hear the mean kitty yowl under him while he fucked her and he cummed hard to the thought of it. 

Alyn and Jeyne put their first corpse in the Bolton incinerator and cleaned the dungeon until it resembled a clean basement again. They leaned on each other to get home and took turns washing each other in their shower before falling asleep damp on their bed.

Ramsay fed Reek an extra pill so his eyes went extra huge and Reek cried silent large tears. Reek stared into the cosmos while he was being fucked in a web of chains hanging from Ramsay's ceiling. Theon screamed soundlessly from somewhere deep inside where he mourned for his dead friend.

Ben said that he felt bad that Weasel got cheated out of his time with Jon so he was going to let Weasel watch a show and masturbate to completion. Weasel kissed Ben's feet and babbled about gratitude. Then with a shit eating grin, Ben said that he remembered Weasel rudely destroyed their hunting prey earlier without permission to kill.

So Ben turned on Thomas The Engine Train and put Vaseline covered oven mittens on Weasel's hands. "Now you can masturbate to completion. I'll give you twenty minutes and if you haven't ejaculated by then, I'm using your mouth again."


	98. Dulcet Tones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the American Girls/She's A Rebel by American Idiot, Musical

Jeyne woke up as the pink light of day touched the sky and she grinned into the semi darkness. Nothing and no one would ruin her wedding day, she was determined this would be best day of her life. Sitting up and whipping off the covers, Jeyne started to sing off key and horrendously. Alyn groaned and pulled the pillows over his face. "Are you hurt?"

Jeyne raised her eyebrows. "No. I'm fine, why?" Alyn sat up and stared in horror. "That sound you made." Jeyne gasped. "I was singing!" Alyn shook his head. "I love most things about you. I can't wait to marry you today. Please don't ever sing again, it hurts my ears. I imagine it hurts the ears of small and large woodland creatures."

Giving Alyn a mutinous smile, Jeyne began to sing louder and longer. A commotion came to their door. A flurry of bangs at their door as they heard Weasel whine, "How come she gets to skin a seagull? I want to skin something, Master!" Another series of bangs and Ben yelled.

"Hey, you guys are setting a shitty example for my boy! Stop skinning animals in the bedroom! No dead things in the house, its not sanitary!"

Damon stretched across his bed and frowned, sweeping his arm out once more. Nothing. He opened one eye and looked around. The bathroom door was open, the bedroom door still shut, the patio doors were wide open. They had been shut when they went to bed last night.

Damon stood up and yawned, rubbing his chest, he padded naked over to the balcony and peered out. He didn't see Kitty and he took only one tentative step forward, not wanting to fully appear naked on the balcony. With his luck Roose would see him. One heavy foot forward and something squished horribly under his foot.

A shudder started at the wet foot and continued unchecked through his whole body. Lifting his foot, Damon dared to look and gagged at the baby possum. He looked at the balcony floor and saw it was covered in dead small prey. Rats, mice, squirrels, a baby racoon, even a bat.

Cursing, Damon hobbled to a chair and hollered for Kitty who appeared on the balcony railing. "Get me something to clean my foot with and then clean up this mess. If Roose's speech about pets and gifts pissed you off you should give HIM the dead things!" Kitty flashed her teeth and hissed, "I wish I could!"

Damon stared hard at Kitty until she slunk over to the bathroom and came back with a small bucket of water and clean cloths. He said nothing, just watched her clean his foot. Before she could do more than that, he had her over his lap and his hand crashed down on her ass.

"OW!" "Smartass. Little smartass, bringing me all these dead critters." Another hard crack then a hand was between her leg, stroking. Now the girl kicked and tried to get away, biting hard into his thigh causing him to hit her harder. "Only a mean little brat like you could want a spanking instead of pleasure!"

Kitty bit his thigh in the same sore spot and he whacked her hard enough to hurt his own hand. Both of them had tears in their eyes as Kitty continued to bite as Damon continued to hit. Another good swat or two and Kitty managed to bloody Damon's leg before she got away. Damon grinned as she ran hissing into a corner, her back arched.

"Mean little Kitty." Damon spat the words like a curse but his grin said it was a compliment. He reached for her and Kitty burst forth past him and out the window. A rustle in the trees and the trellis and she was gone.

Jeyne was frying bacon, she was making french toast and brewing coffee. All the best smells a house could have and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. No one was trying to steal bacon or stand around the kitchen sniffing and drinking the perfectly brewed coffee. Jeyne was armed with a cell phone and it was more dangerous than her gun was. It was playing music.

Jeyne has sung Chandelier by Sia, she has rocked out with Van Halen, harmonized with the Jonas Brothers and she did four duets with John Legend. A pigeon threw itself against the window, crashing to the ground dead and Weasel screamed. "The creatures of the forest want revenge! She probably made their babies blow up when she tried to hit the high notes!"

A messy haired head popped up in the kitchen window just as another panicked bird flew by. Kitty started to yowl in a horrific sort of harmony to Jeyne's singing and Ben threatened to go get his gun.


	99. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig A Little Deeper by The Princess and the Frog

Jeyne turned on a list of Disney songs and opened the window so Kitty could climb in and perch on the windowsill. They sang together, while she slipped the girl pieces of bacon.

Holding his ears, Weasel put his head in the doorway and started to complain. "Master! Jeyne is giving our breakfast to a stray! She's deafening us and starving us on her wedding day! It means she wants to kick us out!"

Ben rustled from somewhere, "EH? What? WHAT? YOU ARE KICKING US OUT?" Jeyne made a small plate of french toast for Kitty and cut it up in small pieces so she could toss them for the girl.

Alyn came into the kitchen and glared at Kitty. "Shoo! You are upsetting everyone! Go get your own breakfast at the big house! GET!" He flapped a dishtowel at Kitty until she slunk back out the window.

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "The girl was keeping me company! I never said anyone was kicked out and I never said you guys couldn't come in and eat." Alyn smiled uneasily. "We were just waiting until you were done..."

One eyebrow up and he groaned. "We were just waiting for you to be done singing."

Slamming the food onto the table, Jeyne waited until they all had food in their faces and then she started the Godspell musical. As the music started, Jeyne tried to sing lead and each of the ensemble parts all at once.

Weasel burst into tears and tried to hide under the table with his food. Ben slammed his fist on the table and pointed at Jeyne while glaring at Alyn.

"How could you marry such a bully? Look what she's done to my poor boy? He'll probably never hear right again!" Full of indignation, Ben lifted Weasel and slung him under his arm, dragging him off.

"Come on, boy. Even though that woman is meaner than a bag of wasps, we have to help get ready for her wedding."

Weasel asked why anyone would want to have a bag of wasps and Ben stomped his little left toe into pulp.

"I didn't ask for questions, did I? Now look what you've done? How are you going to try and hide that foot in a slipper? I'm going to have to cut that one off, you can see that, right? I don't need the doctor, I can do it for you. Come here. Now. One. Two. About time."

Jeyne screamed for heads when she saw the bloody toe laying in her bouquet.

Princess was slightly subdued on the patio as Roose fed her grapes and bits of bacon and toast. Walda had joined them for breakfast since she had slept in the bed with them the night before. Roose was enjoying the air, the sounds of nature, the sounds of..."What is that? Oh my god, Roose, what poor creature is suffering? Can you see it, how can we help it?"

Roose barely kept Walda from catapulting over the railing as she searched for the creature in clear distress. Princess continued to calmly chew her food, watching Walda and Roose idly. Finally Roose noticed the dry amusement of his pet and he smirked, sitting back down. "Princess, my darling, I feel you are having one over on us. Did you prank us?"

Princess smiled shyly and her eyes twinkled but she shook her head. "No Sir. My sister and my best friend were never blessed with singing talent." It stunned all of them to see a shocked Roose but there it was plain as day. "SINGING? THEY ARE SINGING?"

Ramsay grumbled as he took a bite of the pop tart that Reek shoved his in face.

"Sounds like someone got up early to have a little fun. Sure, rub it in, assholes. Probably Ben skinning some bit of fur and here I am with pop tarts and streamers!"

Roose insisted that Ramsay not only purchase the items for the after party but set it up ahead of time.

Osha had left the wrapped pastries along with a note from Roose suggested his decorate for breakfast. Ramsay and Reek wrestled with the dollar store decorations they bought.

"I could've hired someone to do this. I could've ordered the pets to do it. Why does it have to fucking be ME personally?"

Damon grinned at the sight of Reek humming a Disney tune while wrapping his distracted master in streamers. The gardens had been cleaned by the ladies before they left the night before. Ramsay had the whole garden back in shambles in a matter of moments.

"Because Alyn asked you to be his best man. And because your father is trying to give you a real subtle clue that won't be subtle much longer. As your best friend, its my job to warn you that you are close to getting your ass handed to you by your father. I mean, you collected your posse around you, added pets into the mix and now what? Roose is paying for the fostering, the tutoring and a wedding. I mean, we have to give back for all this one way or another. He expects you to lead us, the day will come. Will you be ready, man?"

Ramsay glared at Damon and his voice was velvet over steel.

"You dare to doubt my leadership, Damon?"

Raising an eyebrow, Damon took a quick picture of Ramsay and turned his phone so Ramsay could see it. Ramsay was covered, wrapped in rainbow streamers with both real and fake lavender in his hair and a softly smiling Reek trying to force feed him a pop tart.

"Okay, fine, looking messed up like this it might be hard to take me seriously."

Damon shrugged and gave Ramsay a lopsided grin.

"See, that's the problem, Ram. Your dad could be in the same exact situation, he could have Princess putting a flowery bonnet on his head and he could still freeze a person with a look. No one would dare laugh while in his presence."

Ramsay growled.

"I am NOT my father."

Damon sighed.

"I know and he'll never forgive you for it. You won't forgive yourself for it either."


	100. A Wedding

Gendry paced a little and then burst out with, "We are going to be late! You are the FUCKING JUSTICE OF THE PEACE! CAN YOU MOVE YOUR ASS A LITTLE?"

Lommy's voice was the wise calm of the ages coming from the depths of the trailer. "Perfection cannot be rushed, my good man. I can't wear my regular attire to a wedding? Also, I am officiating so I must look the part. What if she wants pictures? Or they film it?"

Hot Pie sighed. "Its not your wedding, its theirs. Come on, Gendry is right. You've fussing in there for an hour now. Let's go!" Lommy stepped out of the trailer and his two best friends fell to the rocky ground unable to stop the hysteria coming from deep within. "OH MY GOD, HE THINKS HE'S THE FUCKING WEED POPE OR SOMETHING! THIS IS WHAT WE WAITED ALL THAT TIME FOR?"

With a deeply wounded dignity and an unworldly amount of pot within his system, Lommy fixed his incredibly long medieval museum replica popes hat. He had deliberately bought the one with the red tassels as he thought it looked very dignified. The long white and red robes looked snazzy with the white velvet gloves. Lommy had spent all night removing the original symbols of religion and adding his own instead.

Instead of a large cross on the hat, now it was now a bedazzled pot plant. In fact almost all the stickers on the costume were of either pot plants or grey alien heads. The white square of the priests collar was now a patch of bedazzled rhinestones and his ears held clip on Grumpy Cat earrings. Flashes of his best purple high top sneakers could be seen as Lommy walked towards the Yugo.

"Let's go and stopped dawdling! You two morons are going to make us late." Hot Pie tried to dust off his black pants and lavender shirt with little success and Gendry's blue tux was already hopelessly wrinkled. "Don't forget the wedding gift!" Hot Pie was careful to make sure they put all six matching Grimace and Hamburgler glasses circa 1978. They figured the couple could use some fancy glassware that might be antique and worth something someday.

Sansa and Walda ran out of the house wearing nothing more than their bathrobes, hair in curlers towards the pool house. They passed Alyn and Ben, who was carrying Weasel. Alyn grabbed Sansa's arms and wailed into her face.

"I can't take it, I love her, but I can't...we are getting ready at Ramsay's house. Jeyne has the pool house to herself to get ready. Please, let her know she can't sing, I don't think she knows how bad it is."

Sansa smiled brightly. "Oh she knows how bad it is. She just doesn't care. Neither do I. See you at the wedding!" Walda carried their dresses and Kitty's and shoved past Alyn. "Excuse me, sorry. You need to get going to get ready in time. I asked Osha to set up a guest room for you gentlemen."

The ladies all harmonized with Fifth Harmony as they worked on Jeyne with the precision and somber care of a surgeon. Breasts were lifted up, hair was spritzed, gelled and crafted to an odyssey of hair upon her head that Sansa painstakingly dotted with tiny seed pears and silver glittery ribbons threaded with fresh lavender sprigs.

Jeyne's eyes were painted five different shades of purple, all lighter than the last, her cheeks rouged and her lips were kissed by a frosted lilac. The white lace of the dress was stunning against her deep chestnut hair and olive skin. "You look like a fairy out of the woods. Or maybe an angel. You look so gorgeous! Alyn will never know how lucky he is!"

While Jeyne struggled to not mess up her outfit in any way, Princess and Walda cornered Kitty. Howling and spitting, Kitty was forced into the shower then wrestled into lotions, make up, hair gel and her dress. Princess grumbled. "I get it that Damon wants my little sister to act like a wild beast but I don't think he understands the problems that presents." 

Walda hissed as she treated a small scratch on herself and muttered, "Oh no, I think he knows exactly the kinds of problem it presents. The jerk."

Roose walked into the garden and stopped dead. Many things wrong and right were happening here at once. Roose tried to process the outfit Lommy was wearing and he couldn't. He tried to process the strange music coming from Hot Pie's phone and couldn't. What he could understand was Gendry's horrific tux as the man came smiling over to indicate a white folding chair.

That was something Roose could process in this strange wedding. Ramsay managed to set up white chairs, streamers and a archway of wisteria that actually looked nice. The flowers everywhere were all different kinds of lilacs, lavender and daisies. It was quite colorful and Roose was impressed.

Ramsay stood resplendent in a black and white tuxedo with a purple sprig of lilacs in his lapel. Alyn looked dapper standing next to him and the procession started. First came a very stoned Reek wearing a lovely lavender bodysuit with a rainbow hair wig, tossing skittles and lilacs as he floated towards Ramsay.

Next came Walda, Sansa and Kitty all walking Jeyne down the aisle as if she were being protected by the FBI. They delivered her to Alyn. All of them then turned eyes towards Lommy in his amazing robes. He blessed all of them in a sing song voice. Lommy read a few versus from Fifty Shades of Grey, he sang a few lyrics from his favorite bands and then asked for vows.

Once Jeyne and Alyn vowed to love each other in all the many ways they should, Lommy read directly from the internet page that he received his vestments from then he intoned a prayer and sang them a long slow version of Living On A Prayer. Roose nearly cried tears of relief when Lommy finally said those fateful words, "By the power invested in me..."


	101. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi  
> I Want Your Sex by George Micheal  
> Celebration by Kool and the Gang

Roose had stood up, congratulated Alyn and Jeyne warmly enough and then he found himself startled by fireworks. The sizzlers twisted and twirled as if it were the end of the world. An air horn went off and a thundering yet depressed voice.

"WELCOME TO THE RECEPTION OF ALYN AND JEYNE! I AM EDD AND THIS IS YOUR WEDDING JAM!"

Living On A Prayer mixed uneasily with Hallelujah in a creation that Edd had made, inspired by the death of his ex girlfriend. The police told him Tansy was probably murdered over a drug deal as only a bit of her burnt up skull was found. Edd threw himself into his music to get over the heartache.

A wedding was perfect and Ramsay was thrilled to have found him available. Damon went over to the young man and suggested that he find a more appropriate wedding song. Elvira played and the ladies all started a line dance that they dragged both Alyn and Reek into. Ben jumped in and Weasel stole every drink he could reach from his knees.

That song led straight into Lucille then Achy Breaky Heart. Lommy gave Edd a little smoke that led him into playing La Bamba and I Want Your Sex as another mix that sent Roose's ears into a sort of shock. Weasel held his ears but decided it was still better than Jeyne's singing and stole another drink.

Princess begged Roose prettily to dance with her and he gave in at the first slow song. Expertly, Roose twirled his pet across the gardens and Walda took a picture of them. Roose danced with her next and Princess took a picture then she squeezed in and took a selfie. "I am the happiest man, happier than Alyn." Walda smiled primly and kissed his cheek. "I should hope so."

Lommy began walking before each person, blessing them and offering a multicolored wafer. Everyone but Roose took one and he felt that might be his cue to leave the younger set to their fun. Normally he would begrudge losing both his pet and fiance's attention but he had other things to attend to today.

Roose kissed his girls and told them he would see them later. Their eyes were already wide with the wafer's powers and they kissed him back and dreamily said their goodbyes to him. Locke waited to let Roose inside the house and he asked, "How is the wedded couple?" Roose smirked. "Happily married and noisily celebrating."

Sam and Petyr both were sitting in the empty classroom waiting as instructed for the last hour. "Please excuse the long wait and my rudeness. My newest employees have just wed and I had to attend. That's why there were no classes today but that isn't why I called you in. This is."

Petyr gasped as Sam lay with a smoking hole in his head. Roose looked him impassibly as he handed the gun back to Locke. "I don't hold with disloyalty. I can't abide it. Petyr, you will teach all of the children until a replacement is found. I trust you have control over Cat Stark's delicate health?"

Petyr nodded fast. "Yes. She is rather out of it these days. Locked in a room with restraints and a full time nurse very loyal to me. Her son Bran is installed in my home with a private nurse as well. I use Cat's own finances for these things. Barbary sent me Rickon just yesterday. Seems Jon Snow has gone missing."

Roose smiled thinly at Petyr. "I would like to foster Rickon." Petyr nodded. "I expected as much. He's under lock and key as well. He's rather wild, I'll warn you. He's scared for his family and doesn't really understand what's going on." Roose nodded. "That's not a problem. I'm used to flighty and wild kids."

Gilly had been rocking and nursing Sam Jr. when she heard the door open. She didn't look, just shut her eyes and gave an involuntary shiver. She knew the sound of his labored breathing, that limping heavy shuffle to his feet. Craster's smell of yeasty heat seemed to push inside her house, crowding out all the good smells. His awful clotted voice came next.

"Hey there girlie. Did you really think you could hide from me forever? Cunt, stupid dumb whore, of course I'd find you just a matter of time. Now I have to get that little bastard of yours to Barbary and let's get you home."

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Craster's face was frozen in shock as bullets riddled his chest and he slid down her wood paneled doors. Tears slid down Gilly's face as she heard her son cry from the bedroom. She stared at the Winnie the Pooh blanket and her wedding album that she shot through. It was time to face facts if her father came for her then Sam was dead.

Gilly got the bags she always kept packed and ready in the closet and grabbed Sam Jr. They took the next train out of Westeros and she didn't look back. She had taken care of the evidence before leaving and as the train sped away, Gilly could see the plumes of smoke rising as the train took them away. 

Ramsay and Reek found themselves dirty dancing along with some others. Alyn had never danced so much in his whole life but Jeyne kept him spinning. Weasel has spent most of his life knowing how to dance and even without being on two feet, he found he could dance. Ben was astounded as he watched his pet expertly break dance. "Holy shit, how can you do all that?"

He sprayed vodka, laughing as he watched Weasel do the Worm. "That is fucking epic! YEAH BOY! Do that again and I'll let you smoke a whole Lommy special!" Celebration by Kool and the Gang started and Princess began a dance chain that took everyone. Ben was fucked up enough to allow Weasel to get on his back while he joined the dance line. 

Edd was feeling better already, seeing how he was using the power of music to create love for others. He watched the dancing chain of love and knew how to follow it. He was feeling it and followed up with the theme to the Love Boat and watched his dreams crash to the icy plains of reality as everyone stopped dancing.

Jeyne went to toss her bouquet and Kitty was pissed that Damon used her body and hands to catch it as if she were a doll. "Bunny, you caught it! Does that mean tonight you want me to start?" He fluttered his lashes at her and Kitty yowled at him trying to beat him with the flowers. "PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT YOUR BUNNY!"


	102. Biters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolting Children by Matilda

Rickon finished using the last of the curtains, sheets and any piece of cloth to make his long rope. He jimmied the window lock and shoved his rope out of it. He climbed down, congratulating himself the whole time on his genius. Rickon fantasied that awful Uncle Petyr coming back to be greeted by a thousand police man.

That's what he expected would happen once he got help. Rickon's bare toes touched the grass and he let go of the rope. Turning around to run, Rickon's nose bumped into something. He looked up to see Roose Bolton looking down his nose at him.

"Young man, I do believe Petyr installs doors for coming and going. Only Ned Stark's son would choose a window that he didn't even look out of first."

Rickon tried to run but a strong hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed until he cried out.

"That's enough running. Time to face your new life as a foster boy of mine. Let's get you reunited with your sisters, Rickon. Don't you wish to see them?"

Brown puppy dog eyes peeked out from dark blond hair too long uncut. The long drawn face had just barely there baby fat still just attached to the cheeks and milk white squares that recently lost their braces worried at his bottom lip.

"Sansa and Arya? They are okay? Mom cries about it and drinks then screams over it. I think she's mad at them but I don't know why. I want to see them."

"Excellent. Walk with me and I will let you sit wherever you want in my limousine."

Rickon gaped at the long car and muttered.

"Dad never let's me use the limos unless its some boring adult thing and then he tells me to sit where he puts me and I can't move or talk."

Rickon felt a flush of guilt for talking bad about his dead father. Roose seemed to know and be smiling about it.

"It's alright, young man. Soon you will have a new family. Your sisters and us. My fiance Walda is going to be thrilled to meet you."

Rickon couldn't imagine why Roose's fiance would want to meet him but he nodded anyway. Rickon sat in four places but Roose said nothing, just told Locke to drive them home.

"Don't I need Petyr to pack my stuff?"

Rickon thought wistfully of some things he had to leave behind when he thought to run away. Roose shook his head and gave a thin smile to the boy.

"No, you won't need any of it. I have everything you need at my home. Petyr could bring anything you need otherwise. He will be your new tutor at my home. You will have classes five days a week, five hours per day. You will have training time with me and others. And of course you will have play time and time to visit with your sisters."

Rickon wasn't sure how he felt about any of that.

"What about my mom? And my brother is pretty sick but he might wake up any day. I need to see them too. I need time for that."

Roose tilted his head.

"Your mother doesn't want you, Rickon. I thought that was made clear to you. I mean, she gave you up to the man she hated most, Jon Snow. Petyr was only holding you for me, boy. Your mother gave you up the same as she did your sisters. Her tears were only because I wouldn't take your brother Bran too." 

Just as the car went past the Bolton gates that slid shut behind them, Roose gave Rickon his first dose of his new reality.

"Your mother drinks out of shame for what she's done. She got scared when I murdered your father and oldest brother. Cat sold me your sisters even though she knew what I would do to them. And she started to drink when she knew she couldn't protect her last two sons. I murdered Jon and if Bran ever wakes I'll have Petyr kill him like he did your aunt. Welcome home, new pet."

Roose allowed the boy to panic, he didn't try to soothe him in any way. He waited until the boy hurtled towards the door and released the lock. Rickon clawed his way out the door to fall into Locke who wrapped one hand around his mouth the other around his waist. The boy thrashed wildly and Locke cursed when the boy bit him.

"A biter, like his sister, dammit."

Rickon's look of mischief that glint his sisters had, Roose saw it and grinned, allowing the natural course of things. Locke winced and let go as Rickon stomped his foot and chewed through his palm. Rickon took off like a blast from a cannon and Locke cursed. Roose texted the boys and told Locke to go treat his hand.

"Let Qyburn give you a tetanus. Human mouths are filthy. Luckily, Jeyne and Alyn have already retired to the beach house and the rest won't mind a little hunt."


	103. Pet Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Boys by Duran Duran

Ramsay was sharing a whiskey bong with Lommy when he received the text from his father. "Boys, we have a runner that father would like us to get. He's also a biter apparently." The howls began and Ramsay hugged Reek. "Gonna help me? Will you catch the pesky runt trundling through our perfect world? Reeky?"

Ben kicked at Weasel. "If you can keep up, you can join the hunt but you better obey me and don't you dare molest, mutilate or kill the victim without permission!" Damon grabbed Kitty and lifted her to his eye level. "Want to be the hunter for once? Hmm, wanna be the big bad kitty and chase down the runner? No hurting, just herding the runner back to us."

Princess sat next to Walda and they raised cups of spiked punch up to them. "Good hunting." Ramsay smirked and shook his head. "Oh no, sorry ladies. My father was real specific in his text. We are all to hunt this one as a fun wedding party activity no doubt, but it is his wishes. see?"

**Ramsay, we have a stray loose. It just bit Locke and is heading towards your area. Have your wedding party hunt it down and return it to me. If Walda is with you, have her and Princess join in. They will find interest in the creature.**

Walda and Princess looked at the text then at each other. Ramsay gave a brilliant smile. "So let's go, girls!" Ramsay let out a howl and the boys joined in. Weasel, Reek and Kitty added to the howling and all thundered forth. Walda and Princess did not howl but did stand up and begin to wonder.

Suddenly Sansa's eyes filled with horror and grew bigger as she grabbed Walda's arm. "You don't think Roose would be cruel enough to send us to hunt Rickon, do you? My little brother that he said he wanted to make your pet?" Walda groaned and swayed slightly.

"I've known Roose for a long time. He's a friend of my father's after all. Yes, he's cruel enough to make me hunt my own pet." Sansa tried to see straight as she yanked on Walda rather harshly. "Rickon is just a boy! My little brother! We have to save him!" The girls tried to run but they were barely able to catch up to the howling group. 

Kitty and Reek were far ahead of the others. Having been on track teams while in regular school, having become adept at running like wild creatures, they flew. It did not matter to them if they caught up to the prey, the joy of running, the false feeling of freedom was enough for them.

Eyes huge, brimming full of something Lommy called "Picasso's Plato Slut" and "Chesire Smiles", the two pets ran. Just ahead of them they saw the runner. A silhouette dodging between the trees. Longish hair, tall and gangly, something about him gave Kitty pause but her body was on auto pilot. Reek went one way and she went the other almost instinctively.

Rickon stopped, falling over and stared at his own sister. "Arya? ARYA!" He went to hug her but stopped when he saw how wrong she looked. Also there was this other strange person staring at him while wringing his hands. "He knows you?" Kitty breathed hard and tried hard to process things. "R..Rickon? RICKON!" The hug happened, hard and fast.

Weasel came loping up and Arya tossed her little brother to Reek while she stood in Weasel's way. "I'll fucking destroy you if you touch him." She hissed, pacing in front of Weasel who looked properly enraged. He shook his fists and started war dancing while screeching. "That's not fair! You can't have a whole hunt to yourself! Let me share! I'll share, I have learned to share!"

Rickon looked at the collars, he stared at Arya's ripped and stained fancy dress, her hair half done up, half of it frozen in a brown wave waving to the right. Make up smeared on her face making her look like a racoon and Rickon burst into tears. "Arya? What did they do to you? Can we leave please? I ran from Roose and some gross man! Mom sold me too. I don't want to be a pet, Arya, please."

Ramsay strolled into the little clearing with a smile, followed by the other boys. "So touching, right, guys? In a minute Princess will join the family reunion. Then the boy can meet his new owner, Walda." Ben snapped his fingers and Weasel went to kneel at his feet but he gave Kitty the finger and called her selfish.

Arya grabbed her brother to protect him while Reek went to kneel next to Ramsay. Princess finally came huffing up with Walda next to her. Sansa ran to Rickon, hugging him and Arya. Her voice had something in it that made Ramsay perk up. "He sent me and my sister to hunt our own younger brother? What kind of man does that?"

"The same kind that has his pets murder their older brother. Don't be a hypocrite, Princess. Now do as your told and bring your brother to his new owner. Come on Walda, step up. This is your gift from your beloved fiance, after all!" Ramsay grinned and shoved Walda forward. Shaking his head mutely, unable to process, Rickon hugged his sisters, just shaking his head.

Damon snapped his fingers but Kitty glared at him, hissing. "You had me hunt my own brother?" Damon shrugged. "I don't give a fuck who we hunted. Get the hell over here. Didn't you hear me snap for you?" Kitty growled but Sansa whispered, "Go on, I've got this. Don't make Damon whip you in front of Rickon."

Kitty kissed Rickon's head fast and then went to kneel next to Damon's leg. "About fucking time." He kicked her over and when she knelt back up, Damon knocked her down again. "Next time, don't hesitate and hiss at me." Kitty bared her teeth but responded fast. "Yes, Master. Sorry."


	104. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Particle Man by They Might Be Giants

Lommy, Hot Pie and Gendry stood up fast when Roose himself came back outside. Hot Pie genuflected, Gendry saluted and Lommy gave a very elaborate curtsy, still wearing his ceremonial robes. Edd nodded to the man but stayed at his mixing table, sulking that the party ran away. 

Hot Pie offered punch, Gendry offered cake, Lommy offered both to read his palm and to give him a specific strain he brought for him. Roose declined the first two offers but he sat down to see what Lommy would produce. He handed him a small green baggie with a sachet inside.

"It does everything you request. I must say, Sir, I am loving this opportunity to truly try out my witch doctor skills. Please let me know your results." Roose nodded, seeming to be in deep thought.

Chaos sounded as the wedding party returned and Edd sat up with dim hope in his eyes. Lommy smiled nervously at Roose, who made the sachet disappear. "I guess the hunt is over and the wedding party is back on." Roose smiled back in a way that made Lommy's skin crawl. "Excellent."

Roose stood up as he watched Walda and Princess come forth with Rickon between them. Ramsay was far too close to Roose's pet and that concerned him. Roose noticed the whole wedding party was rankled from owners to pets. Raising his eyebrows, Roose gave a small smile to his ladies as they came closer.

"I see you've found our little runaway pet. He's a new foster, a little wild and needs taming. Should we name and collar him, Walda? Or is he not to your taste?" Walda was struggling internally and he could just see it. Finally, this is what Roose was looking for. His pet was literally heaving with anger. Walda was trying to find a way to speak through hers.

Roose has been trying to break through Walda's seeming perfection and here it was. Roose knew his pet and wife to be couldn't be this perfect. Even with drugs making things easier for his girl, she still has to be angry, scared, something. It was time to stop allowing them to adjust and forcing the new adjustments needed. 

Walda smiled finally and tried to brush the boy's hair out of his eyes but he yanked away after biting her hand. She winced and pulled back but let the behavior go. She and Princess tried to hide the boy's nipping but it was seen. Roose reacted in spite of both girls protesting and trying to shield Rickon. 

Pulling him away from the ladies, Roose held the boy by his throat up in the air. His face was impassive as he choked the boy, Kitty lunging away from her master to scream at Roose. Princess was on her knees, clutching Roose's legs begging for Rickon's life. Her sister joined her, followed by Walda who stood over them with her hands in a beseeching manner.

Roose looked into the bulging eyes and spoke softly but clearly. "We do not bite without permission." He dropped Rickon and let the boy fall down, coughing, retching. "Perhaps I should allow a proper hunt on the boy?" The girls all screamed again and Roose tried so hard not to laugh at them.

Princess, Walda and Kitty all began to beseech, plead, bargain and beg to save Rickon. Damon growled and snapped but his girl wasn't paying any attention to him. He didn't like that and saw no reason for it to be so. Why should a brother she barely remembers be so important?

Ben and Weasel started to demand a rematch with Kitty. "We said the next party that they could have their fight. This is a party, right? A bit of gambling never hurt a wedding." Roose beckoned into the darkness past the fairy lit garden and Locke came forth. "I would like you to keep an eye on our new puppy. He doesn't know how to behave yet."

Rickon glared at Roose and Locke then snuggled further back into Princess who was shielded by Walda. Roose had no idea that challenge could be so invigorating when concerning pets, prey and wives. He had to admit to himself, he was having far too much fun. It was dangerous to taunt them, it was just so easy and fun to watch them.

Roose tilted his head towards Lommy. "Are you creating a pet fighting pit and profiting from it?" Lommy sucked in another bit of magic smoke and nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am. Would you like to bet on Weasel or Kitty?" He gave Roose a winning smile. Roose sighed then nodded.

"Let's see we have the Stark stubbornness against the Baratheon headstrong attitude and the Tully craftiness against the Lannister slyness. I bet on Kitty." He turned to face Rickon and made sure to make eye contact before speaking. "Your sister Arya is now Kitty. Sansa is no more, her name is Princess now. What shall we name you?"

Rickon tried to respond but both Princess and Walda slapped hands over the boy's mouth. The boy tried to speak anyway but it was nearly impossible to hear what he said. Ramsay leaned forward slightly. "I swear he said mittens and maybe hamster. That's three times it sounded like Mittens. I say that is his new name. It is adorable, don't you think, Princess? Walda?"

Princess simply smiled and Walda nodded. "Yes, fine. Mittens. I like it. May Princess and I go put Mittens to bed? He's overwrought, it's his first day." Roose shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think the boy is ready for bed. He has a lot of nervous energy to expel. Plus its a wedding party, we need to celebrate, enjoy ourselves."

Roose handed Walda a full glass of wine and then sat down, crossing his legs and staring at Princess expectantly. "Do I actually need to snap my fingers, pet?" Roose's voice was mild but there was a thread of steel in there. Princess hugged Rickon and whispered fast. "You have to behave. Please. He is very dangerous, they are all dangerous."

Princess flinched when she heard the snap of Roose's fingers. She could feel how cold his gaze was and dared not to look, keeping her eyes low. She knew it was trouble for all of them so Princess went on all fours and nuzzled her face against his shoes before kneeling up. The extra bit of debasement seemed to warm his gaze and he gave her a quick pet on the neck.

Rickon understood it was the short round lady or the tall goat man and he moved into Walda's protective arms. He hugged her, even though he didn't want to, staring at the goat man over her shoulder. The goat man's beard quivered as he grinned at him and Rickon found himself grinning back.

"Ya little shit, getcha ass over here. Ya don't want to be coddled, do ya? Wanna run an hunt things? That's me. Jus' remember that. Won't touch ya creepy, warm yer ass if ya fuck up but that's it. I'll let ya hunt the rabbits in the garden. Blow up beavers in the pond." Walda felt Rickon trying to pull away a bit. "I like to hunt. I hunted with my dad till he died."

"Good on him for teachin' ya to hunt." Rickon nodded, sniffed. "I don't want to blow up beavers, they are kinda cute. I could blow up the dams if I can make em a new one somewhere else. That's what my dad used to do." Locke shrugged. "I guess we could try it out. Want ta? Tell ya what. You try and behave for Walda and tomorrow you an I will hunt."

Damon grabbed Kitty by her hair and forced eye contact. "I am really unhappy with you right now. I could just whip you in front of everyone. Or I could take you home and put you in your bunny suit. But I am trying to be fair and allow you to answer Weasel's challenge. We are still going to talk later about tonight, oh yes, count on it. But first you have this fight to win."

Kitty hissed full in Damon's face. "I am going to destroy him. Then I am going to spend time with my brother before they fucking kill him. Walda can't take a pet, look at her. Even my sister can't protect Rickon so I have to see him while I still can." Damon raised his eyebrows. "You just want to make sure to say goodbye before he dies? No one is trying to kill him, stupid."

"They will. I know my brother and they will. It won't even take all that long. I just want to tell him I love him and hug him before they kill him, Master. Please?" Damon let out a hearty sigh but then he nodded. "Win the fight and you can say you love Mittens." 


	105. Sick Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryin' Like A Bitch! by Godsmack

Lommy stood taller than he did at the wedding to announce the last of the bet taking for the upcoming wedding fights. He stood in the center of the circle as referee and judge as well.

"Roose made an excellent suggestion that we protect your fighters from biting each other's noses off. So let's use these, please."

Lommy handed a ball gag to Damon and one to Ben. Both pets protested the use of the ball gag and both were ignored.

"Open wide, Bunny."

Kitty hissed at Damon but opened her mouth when he held her nose shut.

"You are already in trouble with me for ignoring me earlier. You lose and I'm having Bunny time."

Damon encouraged as he tightened the straps.

Ben simply stared at Weasel and the sulking boy opened his mouth. Ben patted Weasel's back.

"Break something on her or I'll break something on you. Win and you can sit in a chair and drink a beer like a man."

Lommy stood before the two pacing, growling creatures and he intoned the rules.

"No biting, gouging, mutilations or death. No weapons. Have at it!"

Weasel danced around on his knee pads that Ben has given him for good behavior, war dancing at the hissing cat stalking him on two legs, crouched. When they collided it was noisy and sudden with a good amount of blood upon immediate impact. Both sought to create feints and both stuck with fists, claws and kicks.

Weasel struck with upper jabs that sent Kitty reeling backwards then she retaliated by smashing her head into his face. Weasel's nose broke under the impact and he howled before his thumbs tried to pop out her eyes. Lommy hollered a warning and the two broke away from each other. A moment later, Lommy was nearly smashed as the two went at each other again.

Kitty's right palm thrust hard into Weasel's Adam's apple and her left fist thrust into his solar plexus. Weasel gagged and went down hard only to grab her ankles and take her down with him. They rolled across the grass locked in a death grip. Lommy wasn't getting close this time, he yelled for them to break apart while he poked at them with a long stick. 

Finally Damon waded in to pull them apart only to find himself bloodied, scratched and released.

"Dammit! Fucking wild beasts!"

Kitty and Weasel didn't hear or see him, they didn't hear the relentless cheers and jeers from the others betting. They saw only the opponent and smelled, tasted, yearned for the blood of it.

There was nothing else these two teenagers could control in their small world but this. Whether they won or lost, how hard they hit or hurt, it was the one thing in their own control and they gave it all they could. Roose leaned over to murmur to Locke that he should have Qyburn head this way. It was clear both would need patching afterwards.

Kitty and Weasel traded punches and a haymaker knocked the girl back down again. This time it was she that pulled Weasel down and rolled him. She hit him hard enough in the mouth to break two teeth under his ball gag. Grabbing his head, Kitty smashed Weasel's head into the dirt twice before he knocked her off him.

Weasel had some trouble finding his balance after that but Kitty was relentless. He managed to ram his head into her stomach and drove her hard and fast into a tree. Kitty lost some momentum after that and she writhed in agony along with Weasel. They rolled each other but it was slower now. They left a trail of blood behind them and Lommy winced.

Ben screamed encouragement and Damon hollered.

"Get him, Bunny! Don't let that Weasel roll you, are you prey or a predator?"

Princess held her hands tightly, finally barked.

"Get him for me, Kitty! For everything!"

Roose laughed and ran a languid hand down his pet's shaking back.

"Your sister is a great little fighter, love. I have such plans for her, Damon will turn her into a little assassin for me. Do you think your brother would be a good candidate for such work? I wonder. It's too bad that Ben messed up Weasel's feet so badly, I would have loved to use the boy for the same purpose."

Kitty managed to get on top of Weasel's back and dislocate his right shoulder. Howling in gibbering insane glee, she leaned down and tried to rip his head off. Weasel screamed in pain and rage while the Ben and Damon rushed forward to stop her. Damon went to lift Kitty off him, Weasel spun fast, grinding his own injured shoulder so he could try and snatch her eyeball out with his good arm.

Damon hollered, Kitty screeched as Weasel snatched the gelatinous orb and pulled, squished. Ben pulled Weasel away but the eye was ruined, dangling on her cheek. Kitty curled up on herself in shocked horror, cupping her eye against the socket. Damon growled and punched Weasel, knocking him out cold.

Ben retaliated by attacking Damon who was ready to deliver some damage. It took Ramsay and Locke to break them apart. Luckily, Qyburn had shown by then and immediately began to treat Kitty and her damaged eye. Lommy declared Kitty the winner even though the boy was out cold and the girl was in surgery.


	106. Savouring The Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Just Wanna Be God by Alice Cooper

Roose leaned back in the garden chair and lit a cigarillo created by Lommy.

"I am quite pleased with the turn out this evening. A good wedding and reception all in all. And an excellent fight. I have decided to make both children into my killers. It won't take Qyburn much to fix Weasel with something for his feet. I do wonder what kind of new eye Damon will pick for the girl?"

"Oh, my poor Princess, look at you." Roose held Sansa's face in one long hand and his gaze was hard yet loving at the same time. Her tears fell out of such frustration and she felt sorrow only that she couldn't manage to hide it any longer.

"Ah, Princess, you try so hard to hide that worry and upset in your eyes. You are young, it's hard to have such strong emotions and hide them well. So far you've done a marvelous job at it. You've been the perfect little pet and I appreciate how hard you've worked to adapt. Don't worry, I am not mad at you. How can I punish something as innocent and pure as feelings and unbridled emotions? I would punish you for actions, not feelings."

"Stop teasing my sister, you are terrible, you are so fucking mean!" Walda gasped and too late did she try to shush Rickon. Princess's eyes went wide and she began to beg Roose in a very soft voice. "Please, Master, mercy! He doesn't know any better." Roose's gaze was merciless and his hand on Princess's chin became bruising for a brief second. "Hush. Words can be actions. I will understand your begging for him but I want your silence now."

Tears came faster but Princess bit her lip and lowered her eyes in complete obedience. Roose let go of her chin and stood up, beckoning the boy closer. Roose puffed on his sweet smoke and decided to be merciful after all.

"Young Mittens, let me explain things to you. I will ask you keep quiet until I've finished. Now, do you see everyone and everything? It's all mine. I own this home, I own everything and everyone inside of it. And everyone here has a special place. You have one too. At the very, very bottom of everyone else. Because you are new, you are the youngest and you are nothing more than an untrained pet."

Rickon didn't seem to care or understand about any of this. "My sister lost an eye! Where is she? And why is Sansa at your feet, why do you act so mean to her? You are making her cry! We should be with my sister! I know my mom sold us. I know we are like your stupid dogs now. But even when my dog got sick we let the other dogs be with her! And my parents NEVER let us tease the dogs!"

Walda and Princess held their breath in horror and even Locke winced a bit. Lommy had no look of fear nor did the stoners for they had supreme confidence in their strains. Roose seemed to consider what Rickon said as he took another long puff. "Mittens, I grant you that. Once we hear from the doctor, you and your sister may visit Kitty. And as I told your lovely sister, my most devoted pet, I do not punish for feelings and emotions. But I am NOT your parents and I am not above teasing my pets."

Roose smirked at Walda and Locke. "Well, the boy swore and was rude which are actions. Bad ones and if one of you is to be his owner, I expect to see some punishment for it." Lommy and the stoners frowned. They didn't take into account the man's sadism would find a way past the mellow but it did. Walda tried to shield the boy but Locke reached him and gave him one firm smack on his face. He shook a finger in the boy's stunned face. "Bad Mittens! No swears, no rudeness! Apologize."

Before Rickon could do more than snarl, Locke's boot kicked out the backs of his knees. "Kneel, lower eyes and apologize. Now." Rickon mumbled "Sorry." Locke smacked the top of his head lightly. "Call him Sir." Rickon called Roose Sir and kissed his boot when Locke forced his head down. "I accept your apology, Mittens. I think Locke might be a better owner for you. Don't you, Walda? Just like my Princess, more frustrated tears and no words. Good girls, both of you."


	107. Cat's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

Damon's fist planted in Ben's face for the second time. Every time Ben tried to speak, Damon punched a different part of him. Damon didn't care that they were standing in the small lobby of Qyburn's private clinic. He stood over Ben who stood over his own cringing, bandaged pet.

"I want HIM punished. I want YOU punished! DID YOU FUCKING HEAR QYBURN? YOUR MISERABLE CUNT JUST BLINDED MY PET! NOW QYBURN IS GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON MY GIRL WITH NEW EYES! I DIDN'T WANT A BIONIC PET!"

Ben was handed a box of tissues by Weasel who was hiding behind his master. Staunching the blood from his nose, Ben tried to use humor this time. "Well, you DID always say you had a mean one eyed alley cat...now you have another just like it?" Damon didn't appreciate the joke and his fist told Ben's spleen about it.

They were all thrown into the same ambulance to Qyburn's clinic. Barbary has treated Weasel for his dislocated shoulder, given a dentist's name for the knocked out teeth and she reset Weasel's nose. The boy was half in pain and half stoned with painkillers from a needle jabbed into his ass.

Weasel was aware he was in trouble, knew he shouldn't have ruined Kitty's eye. He also was aware that he would have taken out her other eye if he had the chance. He woke up in the ambulance, Damon had hit him so hard that Weasel couldn't see out of his own left eye. Barbary said that it was lucky that Damon didn't fracture the eye socket but it was hard enough that there was just barely a hair line fracture there.

Barbary warned the men that the boy could not take anymore physical abuse if that's what they were thinking. "He has a hairline fracture in his left eye socket. He's got a concussion, two broken ribs, healing dislocation, a broken nose and his body looks like it's been hit by a truck. The boy needs rest not further physical trauma. I'm giving him a shot of morphine, have Qyburn check my work on the pathetic child once he finishes patching the other creature. We are starting to feel like a veterinarians office."

Qyburn came out wearing his surgeon's gear and he was smiling widely. It was the look of a man well satisfied and Damon wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign. "Your girl is resting comfortably. I had a lovely cat's eye that I always held onto and now it has a wonderful new home. Now, I will need her to return and I will continue to make adjustments. The girl is strong in spite of her many injuries. She will heal well and I expect that she will learn to use the new eye to her advantage."

Damon rushed to go see his pet while Qyburn gave a cursory check to Weasel to make sure that Barbary didn't miss anything.

Kitty moaned and whined until she felt a large paw soothing back her sweaty blood crusted hair. "Hush, shh..good girl. I'm here, Master's here. You won, Kitty. You were such a bad ass kitty cat, so mean and GOOD and I am so PROUD of you, Kitty. I'm sorry as fuck that Weasel was such an eye stealing prick. Qyburn gave you a new eye and he said you will eventually see again, he'll make sure of it. Just rest, you've been through a lot."

Opening her good eye, Kitty looked up into Damon's concerned face and she grinned. "I'm no fucking bunny now, Master." Damon burst out laughing and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, you won this time. And boy, did you ever win. Do you know what you've won, Kitty? You've somehow made it all backwards and now I'm going to be catering to YOU. Bring you soup, feed you ice cream and I'm going to get you the best teachers I can for getting you back in fighting shape. We will make you even stronger, better, fiercer than you are. But first, you get to rest and let me take care of you."  



	108. Carrot and Stick

Kitty sat up in the bed, floating on the medication in her veins and holding a small mirror. She refused to keep the bandages on, forcing herself to get used to the socket. Her good eye rolled to see her new eye in the glass case. Well, at least it's an eye for show, if not for real. It wasn't a real eye, no, this one was a lovely glass eye painted with extreme detail to look like a cat's eye.

Kitty thought it was beautiful and admired how she looked in it. Qyburn told her in excruciating detail about ocular transplants and how he was very interested in obtaining the right human eye match for her. He also mentioned some mild cosmetic surgery he would like to try as she got older to make her look and feel more cat like.

"How soon can I go home with Damon, please? Where is he?" Kitty was about to panic when Damon strolled through the door with her clothing. "Let's get you dressed and get you home." Kitty flung herself towards him and fell trying to climb him like usual. "Balance will have to be retaught, kiddo. Don't worry, I gotcha. I'll carry you, gives me an excellent chance to tease you, doesn't it?"

Kitty rolled her eye as he hauled her about but she was still thrilled that she could leave so quickly after a surgery. "Can I wear my new eye?" Damon shook his head. "Not yet. Have to heal a bit first. Gonna take your medication, do your exercising, eat and let me tease the hell out of you. You get to take some time off to get better and you should take full advantage of it. Toughen up. Get lazy. Do both." Giggling, Kitty allowed Damon to re-bandage her eye before taking her and the new eye home.

"Once we return, your sister and brother are going crazy waiting to see you." Kitty grinned crookedly before groaning a bit in pain. "Wolves are pack animals. You can't change that in us, even in a Kitty." Damon looked at the babbling girl and he chuckled. "You can be a tough little wolf on the inside and on the outside be my Kitty."

She looked like she wanted to say something mean but instead her head darted down and she bit him. It hurt her face and Kitty pulled back in tears but Damon grinned at her. "Mean little thing. You hurt yourself more than you hurt me. Stupid. When we get you in bed, I'll give you something for it. Until then, let the pain remind you that it's time to rest and heal before fighting anymore."

Weasel was terrified. Ben might have protected him from Damon after that one punch that knocked him out but there was no one to protect Weasel from Ben. He wondered if he was getting a bone crushed tonight or would he be whipped with a belt or burned with something? Suddenly the high he got from ripping out that eye just wasn't worth it and too late did Weasel regret his actions.

Ben barely spoke to Weasel expect in short orders until they saw Damon leave the clinic with Kitty. Weasel cringed low, crawling on his stomach, trying to make himself smaller as Ben stared down at him, unblinking. "You are lucky, you know. I mean, you just don't understand what a lucky boy you are. So I am going to explain it to you. Carefully. And you will listen just as carefully."

Weasel nodded fast at the slow, heavy threatening tone. Ben put his boot on Weasel's head but didn't push down or stomp. "You will remain still and silent, you will lay on your side like a little worm and look up at me. Now." Ben put his foot back on the floor and Weasel turned onto his side, looking up. Ben stared down at Weasel from the waiting room chair and gave a very cold smile.

"Good. Now here is how you are a very lucky boy. First, you were supposed to die in that hunt, you know. But I was kind and I showed you mercy by letting you live, by keeping you. Lucky for you, right? Then Roose decided that even though you snatched out his prize killer girl's eye, even though you lost the match...he's decided to let Qyburn fix your feet."

Ben didn't look happy about any of this luck or news. His voice got colder and more possessive in it's jealous tone.

"Roose is going to let you partner with Kitty to do work. Very lucky boy. So that means whatever punishment I give you for this, it can't be physical. Your body is too weak right now and Roose doesn't want me breaking you that way. So lucky boy...I'm going to try a way that is lucky for me. Here's what pussies that lose and are sore losers get."

"It's going to let you remember exactly who owns you and what your place is." Weasel didn't understand at first and when he thought he did, his voice squeaked in shock. "You are going to rape me?" Ben smiled. "Naw, no. Weasel, I don't fuck men. Only females and neutered, cringing cunts that need to learn how to not rip little girls' eyes out."

Qyburn came out smiling tiredly. "Alright. Time for a quick testicle removal, yes? Then I'll start on those feet. Have you decided which testicle I am removing?" Ben smiled sweetly at the sobbing Weasel. "I'll let him decide."


	109. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking For It by Shinedown

Cat woke up to a strange thudding in the night. Sitting straight up, she reached for her phone while listening intently. Phone in one hand and gun in the other, she slowly slid out of the bed.

The sounds were coming from Bran's room which was near to hers since Cat didn't like or trust the night nurse that Petyr had hired.

Now she flew towards Bran's room, seeing his bright light flooding into the dimmer hallway. What was the nurse doing with all the lights on at this absurd hour?

Cat stopped dead in pure horror, a hand to her head and then screamed before trying to fire off a shot at the doctor preparing her comatose son for a surgery.

Petyr plucked the gun from her hands and held her from behind.

"Hush. Cat you drank so much again...you forgot signing your permission for this. I thought you'd remember what I told you while you were drinking supper, your youngest daughter had a small accident. Roose thought since Bran wasn't using both eyes if you could spare one. You agreed. Look, I have the paper right here and that is your signature."

Cat stared at it then at Petyr.

"No, you forged it! That wasn't me! Wait, wait! Take mine, use my eyes please, not my son!"

Dr. Pycelle narrowed his own eyes.

"Do you have any idea how difficult this extraction is for a tired elderly man? Please have some decorum to your voices so I can do this delicate work! Damn it. Now I have to take the other eye. And this boy will be blinded if he ever does wake up. Thank yourself for that, madame."

Cat screamed and fought Petyr in earnest. He pulled her out of the bedroom and slammed her into the wall twice, stunning her. Whispering harsh against her ear, Petyr's voice was cold, merciless. 

"I am very disappointment in you, Cat. You Tully women taunt me until I cannot stand it. I kill, I plot and I destroy all just to get closer to you to no avail. Your sister had to die to finally please me. Your daughter is taken by Roose and I can't reach her. I almost had you but every time some member of your damned family was in the way. Now you have no one and instead of me, you turned to a bottle. Well, there's a place for mothers like you, tell Cersei that Petyr and Tyrion say hi." 

Cat screamed when she saw the two grim orderlies waiting in Petyr's lobby for her.


	110. Child's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bulletproof by Godsmack

Pycelle swore as he threw his stained gloves down. "I wouldn't have lost the second eye if that woman hadn't startled me so with all that caterwauling! I need a new subject! I need a royal child, Petyr."

Petyr forged Cersei's signature as easily as he had Cat's. Poor Myrcella was screaming until the sedative kicked in but it was brief. She woke to the surgeons and fell asleep deeply while Pycelle tried to make his hands not shake.

One eye taken, this time done well and the girl will still have one left. It was sad since she was such a beauty but Qyburn can always make the girl a lovely new eye too. Just as soon as Tyrion or another was willing to pay for it. 

Tyrion was livid. He has been enjoying being head of household and has tricked himself into thinking he was equal with Bolton and over the Freys. Until two Frey men kicked in the door and held him down while Pycelle explain he was there for an eye!

How dare Roose Bolton just steal a body part from a little child? Tyrion sat in indignation and horror over his niece as she lay sleeping with her face bandaged. Pycelle and the Frey's left with Myrcella's left eye and Tyrion's dignity.

Tyrion called the mental health clinic and left a message for his sister.

"I am coming to visit you. It is news about your children and about your possible release."

In spite of the hour, Cersei was wandering the halls as usual and Sister Unella called to her.

"Mrs. Baratheon? You have a message from your brother. Here you are."

Cersei felt her hopes rise and she ran a shaky hand through greasy hair. Before she could read her note more than twice there was a commotion at the lobby door. 

She saw the woman struggling in the straitjacket and gave a full bellied laugh, pointing at her.

"They got you! HA! STUPID BITCH THEY GOT YOU TOO! WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO YOUR NEW FOREVER HOME! I'M LEAVING AND YOU ARE TAKING MY PLACE! I LOVE IT! LOVE IT! HA HA!"

Cat snarled and told Cersei to go fuck herself but the crazed woman was too busy laughing her ass off.


	111. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go To Hell by Alice Cooper

Locke held onto Rickon's scrawny neck with a strong hand.

"Now listen to me carefully. Your sister has a new eye, she's going to be fine but she looks like shit. Don't be scared, she is going to heal. Just tell her you love her, hug her and we go. No reason to upset her with any babbling, hear me? Good." Rickon opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Kitty had bruises everywhere, scratches and contusions. She had a bandage over her eye and she was holding a cat shaped eye. "See? This is my temporary eye until Qyburn gives me a nice new one. Maybe it will be bionic, Rickon..I mean, Mittens." Locke nodded. "I know it takes time to get used to."

Locke was normally grumpy, silent or leering at them. Now he's acting like a lonely man with a new puppy. His focus was on Mittens and making sure not to lose the boy or his fleeting attention. A shock collar might eventually be needed, for now Locke wanted to get the boy locked securely inside before trying to collar him.

At least that was the plan until Roose entered Kitty's room with Princess draped over him gracefully. Princess hugged her brother and then tenderly hugged Kitty. Locke was careful to pull Rickon out of the way when Roose went to sit next to Kitty. Giving a thin smile, Roose softly spoke.

"How are you feeling, dear? Congratulations on your win. You have won a new eye, a small vacation with your Master and a new training regime. I have a use for you, Kitty and that is a very safe, good thing."

Princess was leaning on Roose's leg, kneeling gracefully but her eyes were on her sister. Kitty smiled back at Roose, groggy with medications and slurred out, "Are you going to teach me to kill or hurt people? Or to hunt like the dogs do, Sir?" Roose gave a small painful pinch to her most bruised cheek. 

"Glad to see your spirits are still so high. Good. Yes, you are going to hurt and sometimes kill people for me. So will Weasel. And your brother might someday too. Your sister I have other uses for. I had no the rest of your family. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you girls, your mother was put into the same institution that is caring for Cersei. Bran is under the care of Petyr, he has nurses and last night there was some sort of commotion. According to the Petyr and the police, in a drunken rage she tried to pluck his eyes out. The boy doesn't know he's blinded now. Poor thing."

Roose drank in every second of their misery and Princess's frustration was a work of art. The tears that slowly fell, large and luscious made him so thirsty. If he could bottle those tears, he would sip at it daily. He loved to tease her and make her cry and get her to flap her hands in a story. Roose also loved to soothe her and try to solve most of her misery to make her give him a smile. 

Walda went to bed when Roose ended the party and sent the stoners on their way. She had to deal with a loss, she lost the pet and her composure. Roose knew that she would punish herself mentally until it drove her crazy. Or at least that is what he assumed would happen. Roose knew that he was partying and tormenting perhaps a little too much. He didn't wish to fall to hubris but it was hard not to want to enjoy these continually changing slaves.

Roose can say to himself what this is. Human trafficking, yes, he's involved with the Freys and Craster. He knows what they do and even though he keeps personal distance, what he does here proves that Roose might not be much different from those lower gentlemen at all. Not something he likes to think of. Had someone told Roose that he was involved in human trafficking, organ harvesting and kidnapping for ransom, he would have laughed.

He was more careful than that. He was. Until Lannister, Barathon and Stark kept pushing him lower and lower until he couldn't take it any longer. Roose had no choice but to rise by killing them all and making deals with as many devil as needed for it. Roose refuses to regret that choice. Look how well it has gone so far and how much he has gained. So why does he have this small freezing moment on his neck?


	112. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul

Princess pouted fully since only Walda was on the balcony with her to see it. They watched as Damon and Ben put suitcases and duffel bags in Roose's company car. The farewell's were said shortly after Roose had given his orders and everyone knew there was no discussion beyond agreement. 

"It's not fair. I don't understand why he's turning so mean. He acts kindly, I respond. Then for no reason he turns so sly and mean and I am still expected to act perfect, no, he wants to watch me struggle to NOT react. He has destroyed my family, taken my name, taken over my entire life, stole my sister and brother. He allows my sister to get her eye ripped out and now he sends her away! It took this new life just to get my sister and I to get along and now he sends her off to who knows where? Leaving me to watch my little brother be tormented by Locke!"

Walda gave a tiny smirk as she petted long ginger locks, trying to soothe the pet. Seeing Locke toss a ball and her brother chasing after it on four limbs didn't help. Walda's voice was soft as Roose's but more compelling and sweeter in tone. 

"Each of these big families have weaknesses and faults that allowed them to be taken down. Have you figured out what the Boltons' weakness is yet? One thing all these power families had in common is none of them have a concept of enough. When enough is enough. Roose loves to poke and agitate to see what's underneath. We are his favorite victims for this game and you give him the best reactions out of any other. Those big huge tears and sad eyes with that quivering bee stung lip that you bite on?"

Sansa gave an icy look to Walda then went back to looking mulish since she must watch her facial expressions even in private. Walda gave a small chuckle then spoke softer.

"I'm sorry, I know this sucks, I truly feel for you. Listen, Kitty won't be gone long, just a few weeks. It's a working vacation, Roose wasn't lying about that. My brothers and one of my sisters went there and I heard them talking about it a bit. It's run by former hit men, those who worked for big name families as their protectors and even a few con artists work there. Roose figures after receiving their week of laying around recovering from surgery was enough rest. It will probably be harder on Weasel than Kitty."

Snorting, Sansa flung her long hair behind her.

"Oh, I don't doubt that Kitty will love most of it. It's the parts she won't enjoy that I worry about it."

Walda pursed her lips together and her eyebrows knits wearisomely.

"This place will form an unbreakable bond between Master and Pet. And teach them how to be fierce killers. I wish so badly to go, I always did. Could you imagine if they sent us? Could you imagine the things you and I could learn to do together?"

Two lovely eyes under ginger locks cut halfway down before lifting to look directly at Walda's smiling eyes. 

"I would never have tried to own your brother, Rickon, dearest. When it's you I want and I think you want me too. And I don't need to put a collar on those I choose to love. I want our freedom and I want you to help me achieve it."


	113. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver

Passing trees, ocean, farm animals, mountains and waterfalls in lakes, not a bit of it was noticed by the travelers in the stately Mercedes.

Both pets had been given a week to recuperate from their surgeries and then Roose coldly informed them they would be traveling to a training camp. Damon and Ben didn't seem too happy over it but they agreed to go.

"You'll be interested to know this is where Ramsay spent his last summer and Locke trained here as well. I taught a seminar or two there, its an excellent camp and you can only benefit from this. In fact, Alyn and Jeyne will be spending some time at this same camp in the future. I chose to send you first, you should be grateful and flattered which I am sure you are."

Roose had given them less than a day to get packed and say their goodbye's even though they would be gone for a full month. Kitty had the most upset over this, almost refusing to release Princess and Rickon from her grip.

Damon had to carry her into the car and strap her in next to the still smoldering Weasel. He blamed Damon and Kitty for his neutering as much as he blamed Ben.

Their first stop was an ice cream stand an hour out. The driver, a mute named Grunt thought it would be nice to let the four kids get some ice cream.

That little one eyed girl looked so sad, he just wanted to give her a reason to smile. The large giant had been so nice to her, carrying her around, asking her favorite flavor and Grunt knew his idea was a good one.

Except Ben didn't want ice cream and therefore didn't feel the need to buy any for Weasel. Instead Ben gave the boy a warm soda and a cold slice of pizza. Weasel didn't dare to complain to his Master but he made sure that Kitty was given a hissed earful.

Kitty continued to eat her ice cream so happily that Weasel's stomach turned sour. Weasel directed his puke on Kitty and her ice cream cone.

Grunt had to find a rest stop and he cleaned the car while the boys cleaned the pets. Damon demanded that Weasel be punished and Ben refused.

"I can't punish him for having a sick stomach, you moron! I ate the same pizza and I feel sick too. If I could puke on you, I would!"

This led to Damon punching Ben in the stomach and indeed, Ben puked on Damon.

Grunt drove the damp car to a motel nearby for Damon and Kitty to shower. Grunt brought ginger ale, crackers and medication to Weasel and Ben laying on the sagging bed. It was almost suppertime before the group was back on the road.

Ben and Weasel tried to convince Damon and Kitty that a sushi truck by the side of the road was a great dinner but they didn't fall for it.

"Maybe we should find a place that we can eat outside? Whether your one eyed alley-cat wears her fake eye or not, it's bound to put patrons off their supper."

"It's too cold to eat outside at night still. Besides I don't trust your whining, nasty tempered bitch not to draw every predator for miles."

Grunt might be a mute but he made it astoundingly clear to the boys that there wouldn't be any eating in the still damp and smelly car. Damon was hungry enough to be reasonable.

"Why don't we just stop at this truck stop diner? Look, there's no one in it."

They all shuddered at the sight of a mange covered dog sitting next to a yellow eyed cook but the food was surprisingly good.

Kitty and Weasel had a brief and savage fork fight over the last few bites of a shared appetizer but they behaved otherwise. This led Ben and Damon into an argument over which pet was better behaved.

In a desperate attempt to stave off another battle and possible another puke-a-thon, Grunt turned on the radio and put it on a popular rock station. It took seconds for the hands to begin fiddling with the back seat remote to the radio.

Damon put on a pop station for the girl but Ben put on a electronic music station for his boy. The girl switched it to old school heavy metal for her Master and Weasel put it on modern hard rock for his Master.

Grunt put it on country music for the remainder of their trip to punish them all for breaking the remote control. He dropped them off with pleasure at the docks.

Normally there would be no ferryman this late at night but tonight the man was being paid to do a private ferrying. The man regretted doing the job regardless of the much needed pay. 

He found himself fishing each of the arguing passengers out of the water at least once during the trip. 


	114. Displacement Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take On Me by Ah Ha

_"Please, harder, faster, right there, yes!"_

Alyn stilled as Jeyne stopped screaming and he emptied into his second condom of the morning. It's been a week since their wedding night and the first time they've had sex since then.

Not because of Ben and Weasel even though they weren't conductive to a good sex life. Not with how Weasel is always whining or screaming and Ben is always causing it.

But that was ignored for the most part. It was mostly Locke and Roose that kept the couple too busy for anything but work and sleep.

"How did we go out before without my ever fucking you? Holy hells, had I known you could do that I never would have broken up with you!"

Alyn laughed and kissed the top of Jeyne's sweaty head.

"I was still a virgin back then, you know. Not all of us were being smoothly seduced by Robb Stark, you know."

Jeyne laughed then flung herself out of bed, singing off key louder than ever.

"Oh gods, why? You waited until you knew we were alone to torture me to death? I should have known you only wanted me for my sexual prowess, now you'll make me deaf. You don't need my ears so you'll get rid of their useless function? Is that it?"

"NO! I just remembered the douche bag duo are gone! I can sing freely! I can run naked if I want to! I am cooking naked today!"

Alyn was enjoying the view from his chair as Jeyne was dancing while cooking totally naked when he heard banging at the locked door. Before Jeyne could get a robe on, she shrieked at Ramsay's face pressed at the window.

"You are flat chested compared to Princess and Walda, you know. Also, you can't sing but your dancing isn't too bad. We smelled bacon and Reek was afraid you were skinning animals in there. I am sad to see it's just you trying to sing. The house is boring without Damie, let us in!"

Though Princess acted a little sad at the sudden departure of her sister last night, she had shown the same amount of passion to her Master as she did every night. In the morning before they went down for breakfast, Princess smiled as she handed Roose his shower items and said nothing.

Roose enjoyed a cozy breakfast with Walda and Princess. Walda spoke of plans for their own wedding and Roose spoke of building another house on the property for Ramsay and Damon to share. It wasn't until midday that Roose stopped back in the bedroom to discover destruction. 

His best most expensive pair of loafers had small teeth sized holes in them. They were thoroughly chewed in the toe and ankle areas. Created with the foreskins of the rare albino unicorn goats of Myr, the shoes were nearly irreplaceable. And now destroyed.

Walda and Princess were sitting on the stone patio enjoying tea and a chat when Roose wordlessly held the shoes out to them. Walda tsked and told Roose he should treat his shoes better. With a sudden twitch to his eye, Roose said he didn't do it.

Walda grabbed her chest delicately with one hand.

"Well, I hope you aren't thinking that I chewed on your shoes?"

The twitch seemed to worsen slightly as Roose pointed towards Princess.

"Why would you do this to my best shoes? Are you upset over your little sister still? I told you she would return in just a month."

Princess burst into tears and buried her face in Walda's lap. Walda gave Roose a gentle but censuring look.

"I've seen this before in my father's pets. It's called displacement behavior. You need a professional for it."

Roose groaned at the idea of calling Walder Frey to ask who the man used for special training but he might have to.


	115. Sand and Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON

The four of them were soaking wet and pissed off when they landed on the island. A female of indeterminate age waited on the rocky shore for them and looked very unimpressed.

"You are late. You would have been on time if you'd spent less time tossing each other off the boat."

The woman didn't even wait for them to collect their luggage before she began to sedately head inside a huge stone gate. Stone buildings, wooden barns and cinder sheds, sand and dirt in between functional gardens and struggling sparsely leaf trees were passed by.

One of the last buildings looked foreboding and cold, it was where the woman led them.

"My name is Waif, my Master is Jaqen and you will reside in our guest house. Master and slave shall share a cell. I shall retrieve you in time for your first class. Please use this time to put your luggage away and rest."

They were led to two grey brick rooms that were half the size of their bedrooms at home. A wooden dresser, a wooden frame with a thin mattress and a small stool with little wooden desk made the room full.

It was discovered quickly how primitive the place was when they were told of the well to retrieve their water. The pets were not happy to stagger out and draw water from a well. Both complained bitterly of extreme scar pain and surgery fatigue while lugging the water buckets back and forth.

The rooms were linked by a bathroom the four of them must share. Kitty was the least happy about that arrangement. Lunch was had with each other in a small stone kitchen served by a silent cook. Clam chowder, cod cakes and tuna salad was served with homemade loaves of crunch brown bread with warm melted cheese.

They were barely shown back to their rooms when Waif returned for them to meet their instructors. Jaqen was soft spoken, quick witted and his talents surpassed any the four of them have known. 

"I will teach you how to become someone else...someone no one sees until you choose to be seen. I will teach you how to steal a man's wallet and life without detection. I will not make allowances for your lack of feet or for your lack of an eye. I do not care who is the pet or who is the master. I only care that my directions are followed and you try your best. If I feel you are not cut out for the type of work that Mr. Bolton requires of you, I will be sure to inform him."

The Clegane brothers were infamous for being huge, mean tempered and deadly. They spent years protecting and doing the dirty work of the Lannisters. Too many years of living by the commands of Tywin Lannister made Roose's offers of something different seemed appealing.

Now the Clegane brothers enjoyed a semi retirement training the softness out of others. Gregor seemed to have a weird sort of joyful glint in his eye as he greeted the four.

"I look forward to putting your faces into the sand and making you wish you'd never even heard of this place. I look forward to turning your stupid hangdog looks into stone carved killers. I also enjoy breaking those too weak to handle this camp."

Sandor looked nearly as mean as Gregor and his voice sounded almost crueler in it's sarcastic disgust.

"Don't think we will go easy on you because you have missing or broken pieces, we don't care. Don't think we will go easy on a master either. To me you are all pansy ass pieces of shit equally. Just another glittery thing that Roose sent us to stretch like taffy and hopefully mold into something at least vaguely useful."

Kitty wore her fake cats eye and Weasel was given special boots from Qyburn that allows him to stand and even take a few tottering steps before the pain takes him down. Both pets were given knee pads and special traction gloves to keep them safe while kneeling and crawling. Their normal collars were replaced by thicker, softer collars that can be snapped painfully as a punishment.

During training hours they all wore light bleached linen jumpsuits and strange shoes that were a mix of ballet slippers and sturdy sandals. Being hot, sweaty, blistered and bruised became the normal feeling by the end of the first day. It turned out that the four of the them had no idea how clumsy and incapable of the work they were.

Damon ended up in the dirt at Gregor's feet and at Sandor's feet much to the braying delight of Kitty. Ben ended up in a similar position with Weasle literally bouncing in joy. Jaqen held a simple red ball and asked the pets to take it from him by any means they could. No amount of attack or sneaking got them the ball. Their masters jeered at them and each pet turned surly enough to warrant a whack.


	116. Pet Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Ego by Extreme

Roose tried to deal with his pet without contacting outside assistance for a week.

During that time, he bought his lovely girl flowers, candy, even new clothing but it changed nothing. If anything the problem worsened. Shoes, belts and ties were bitten to shreds as were Princess's nails which worried him most of all.

Roose tried taking her out to supper, to the movies, to the mall where he bought her jewelry. He tried having both himself and Walda wring pleasure from those bee stung lips, he had the masters catering to the slave all to no avail.

When Roose watched Walda tenderly wrap Princess's raw fingertips in soft cloth dipped in ointment, he knew it was over. He called Walder and got the number of the specialist. The man came highly recommended.

Varys couldn't stop singing the man's praises, if it weren't for Oberyn Martell, he would never have tamed Dany, the famed dragon girl. Qyburn admitted to having given Oberyn's name to any client that had a very difficult pet problem. He said he's seen the man work miracles.

The very second that Roose's maid opened the door and let him in, the very second Osha brought the handsome suave man into his home, Roose discovered his mid life crisis. 

They might be of a similar age but it was clear to Roose that Oberyn spends a great amount of his time on himself. No man at their age would naturally remain built and svelte, clean muscled lean mass.

And clearly the man must dye his hair since not a single strand of grey could be seen. Oberyn smoldered naturally and even Roose felt the man's cosmic pull. Walda flushed when Oberyn smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Ah, lovely Walda Frey! It has been too long since my eyes were pulled into your smiling orbit."

It took all of his willpower for Roose not to kick the man off his planet. Roose shook the man's hand a tad harder than he meant to. Oberyn didn't seem bothered in the least by Roose's terse greeting.

"Where is this troublesome pet of yours, Mr. Bolton? Ah, that ginger girl curled up on the pink pet bed? What a beautiful specimen. I understand your concern. A pure bred is generally high strung and needs specialized care but let me meet this girl and see if we can clear up your problem before you lose more of your wardrobe."

Before Roose could call Princess over, Oberyn made a kissing sort of sound that ended in wordless sympathetic cooing. Roose watched helplessly as his girl looked up at Oberyn then started to sniffle while giving a mild smile.

Oberyn crouched down, extended both arms to his sides and tilted his head, his accent suddenly lower and thicker than before.

"Come to me, ma petite."

Roose rolled his eyes as Walda leaned forward and Princess crawled straight into the man's invisible web. Oberyn didn't touch Princess but his hands moved all around her, stroking the air seconds from her skin.

His voice went low and Roose couldn't understand what he murmured nor could he understand the answers Princess gave. Oberyn raised his eyebrows after a moment and spoke with a light accusatory tone to Roose.

"The girl has younger siblings here? You've maimed and sent away one and the other lives here but she only can see him in the yard? Do you know her price value, Sir? No matter, as her owner you shall do whatever you wish as is your right. Do you think we can negotiate on these siblings? That is at least a starting place for us, no?"

Roose hated this man.


	117. Fealty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Wicked by Valerie Broussard

Cersei received Tyrion in her room as if she were a queen accepting fealty. She had moved the one chair in front of the twin bed, sitting ramrod straight in the chair with her hands folded on her lap. Leaving Tyrion no choice but to stand before her like he was here to ask her a favor.

Forced captivity, therapy and medication has not sweetened Cersei's mood but she has learned what this place demands of her and acquiesces beautifully. This is why Tyrion chose to tell Cersei the worst news while she was still in the clutches of the asylum.

Watching Cersei's face and body struggle with the news that her son was some white trash male's plaything under Roose Bolton's orders was a unique experience. When she managed to speak her voice was clear and icy with a calm rage that chilled him.

Cersei sneered at her little brother.

"We can get my son back and raze Dreadfort to the ground. You were too weak to do it but I'm not." 

Tyrion sighed and finished the bad news.

"No, Cersei. That isn't the reason at all. I tried to negotiate for Joff's release but Roose wasn't interested. Turns out he had intended for Joff to die but one of Ramsay's boys took a liking to him. That's the only reason he's alive. When I attempted to hire someone to kidnap and return Joff, I was stopped."

Cersei gave a short barking laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You are a fucking Lannister. Who dared to stop you?"

Tyrion gave a wry smile.

"That's the rest of the bad news. Father is back home and recovering faster by the minute. His first act once he became cognizant of his surroundings was to ask what was happening with all his family members. He wanted you to remain here and Joff to remain missing, to eventually be reported as dead and written off. The boy was the same amount of embarrassment his father was. I was to lead you to believe that Joff was dead. I was to leave you in here to rot until father felt strong enough to deal with you again."

Cersei hissed at her little brother, leaning closer. She kept her docile mask on just enough for the nurses and orderlies not to be alarmed.

"You hate me and you hated Joff. But you hate father more, don't you? I don't care your damned reasoning, get me out of here. I will save my son first. You will be loyal to me and not father, right? I mean, he will be so angry that you let me out, you have to be on my side."

Tyrion shook his head.

"You are right, I hate the both of you, could've let you rot happily. But Roose Bolton blinded Myrcella, removed one of her eyes. Qyburn will do a surgery or two to fix it of course at great cost to us. But I cannot let this go, he must pay. You are my warrior, Cersei, like it or not."

Cersei broke three nails as she gripped the frame of the chair she sat upon rigid.

"Roose had my daughter blinded? He took her eye? Taking my eldest son wasn't enough? Smiting the earth where he stands is far too kind. I will turn the man into a pinata. I will play Operation and remove all of him slowly. Get me out of here, Tyrion. I will stand with you against father. And together we will destroy Roose Bolton."

"Oh, is that what you two will do? The second the two of you hear that I am ill, you plot, not even a whit of concern for your own father. What awful ungrateful children. The best of my children died in an explosion and this is what I am left with. A freak and a degenerate. Disloyal, the both of you but you are still Lannisters."

Cersei and Tyrion froze staring at a pale but very real Tywin Lannister, accompanied by their Uncle Kevan.

"Luckily my brother still remembers his family and loyalty. And to think I came here to release you. I ought to just toss Tyrion in here with you and be done with the both of you. But I have seen my granddaughter and I demand a harsh response to the sadistic cretin. I have some thoughts and I will be open to hearing ideas. At home."


	118. Puppy Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimum Wage by They Might Be Giants

Locke had good reason why he didn't wish to let the girls near Rickon for a week or two. The first few days would be the worst for the new Mittens. He had to learn he was just a dog now, he had to eat and drink on the floor, wear a collar and leash. Mittens wasn't immediately cooperative. Locke didn't plan to injure the boy but he wasn't going to use traditional parenting methods either and he knew the older sister would have tried to defend or help him if she saw it.

Roose had promised no interference and Locke held him to it. He had respectfully asked that he could keep Mittens away from his siblings during the initial first few weeks. Locke had spoken to Oberyn Martell in a brothel and got some great advice if he ever got a human puppy. Locke has frequented the same brothel for years and used pets that served sexual needs and was happy to do so forever. Locke has never wished to date or marry. He never wished to be a father either.

Locke enjoyed his violent job and quiet but unique lifestyle. The one thing he's always wanted and had been saving up for was a human pet. For years he watched the lowers catch and create pets for uppers and Locke has always been so jealous. He wanted a pup that he could take on work calls, he could take hunting, hiking and for company. Sure, Locke hoped to eventually make enough to buy a female pet as well but he could hardly afford that.

He was shocked and thrilled when Roose allowed him to own the boy. Locke had wanted Rickon, he was the perfect boy for being a wild puppy. Roose has always been friendly and generous to his employees but only on his own terms which usually came at a dreadful cost. Locke no longer worried about such things, he didn't need to. After being with Roose for over twenty years, Locke sees even his most devastating pokes as harmless pranks. 

Roose had only asked that Locke make sure that he has Mittens roam the yard near the patio so Princess could be assured of the boy's health and safety. So once a day regardless of the kind of day the boy has been having, they go out to the yard. Oberyn had sold Locke a copy of his latest training manual in audio-book. It was advised that family members and friends were separated during their initial trainings. They should have a time to see each other every day from a distance to reassure them and it is a promise that should never be broken.

It would have killed Roose if he knew that advice had come from the smooth Oberyn Martell. Even from a distance Locke could see how hard it was for someone like Roose to take advice from someone like Oberyn. Part of Locke wished like hell that he could see how that was going beyond the grim visage of his boss when the trainer was there. But Locke was more concerned with the care of his own pet and he was only grateful that Oberyn was kind enough to stop by out of friendship. He never could have afforded the man's training.

Oberyn would leave the huge opulent house with the soft appealing Princess and the soft spoken but strict Roose and walk gratefully to the small house near the woods. The small wooden cottage with a firm bachelor design and a fridge full of beer was a promising sight to the weary trainer. Right after Roose built his mansion, he invited Locke to find a spot on his estate and a small one bedroom cottage was built for him.

Normally a young teenage boy would need a private bedroom of his own, but a human puppy simply needs a large crate and dog bed. This was a big issue for Rickon among others. Oberyn suggested play training as much as possible but to also use a shock collar and muzzle as needed. When Rickon refused to accept his new name, he lost the privilege such as his gaming times on the computer.

When his mouth became too disrespectful or he wouldn't obey a command to be quiet or listen, Mittens got muzzled. If the boy refused to crawl, he was given a mild shock from the rigged collar. The current was very mild but it certainly got a response and it was clear that Mittens hated it more than feared it. Mittens enjoyed running around, he did like the hiking, he even liked to catch snacks and toys in the air and do tricks.

He didn't mind laying on the floor and letting Locke put his feet on him. They watched television like that most nights and Locke has a habit of hand feeding the boy sweets or chocolate for good behavior during this quiet peaceful time. Mittens is starting to rely on him more and more, he is still snarky, doesn't always obey but somehow he felt perfect to Locke. 

Mittens didn't like sleeping in the crate but Locke would leave the cage door open and pretend not to hear Mittens slink out. He will roll over and grin in the dark as he fell asleep, hearing the boy crawl under the bed or onto the bear skin rug near the bed. Oberyn told Locke he was amazed how well the boy was doing so fast.

"This proves it. The clients that are the most stubborn are the ones that have the least results. You aren't even a paying client and look at your damned pet! He's wild, true, a little bratty but you like it so keep it, right? You found the right balance somehow and I hope to hoist you up for an example. I'll give you a small cut, don't worry."

Oberyn and Locke walked among the topiary while Mittens chased after the ball they had thrown. Princess lay curled on a pillow on the patio, her eyes scanning her brother for injuries.

"Buy some gloves and knee pads for the boy and make sure that Qyburn gives him a full physical. Don't want to be on a mountain or in a duck blind then have the kid suddenly have an asthma attack. Don't assume that Roose took the medical records from the mother. I doubt he cared to get much information, just the teenagers. Now its up to the owners and Qyburn to piece together medical history." Oberyn's voice was thick with disdain. It was clear he didn't care for Roose Bolton or Qyburn.

The handsome man's smirk turned downwards into an angry sneer as he watched Ramsay go by. He had the thin clumsy boy in his arms, carrying him over to Alyn and Jeyne's home. "That isn't a pet. That is a sedated shark that only needs the scent of blood and some salt water to revive him. When that happens, Ramsay's going to wish he trained that boy properly. Drugs and torture have their place but not on MY pets nor do I ever condone it." 

Snorting, Oberyn watched the offending couple go into the smaller home and then he spread out his arms in a helpless way. "I cannot help those who don't wish my help. I can barely get Roose to listen to me, I would never bother with the son, it's pointless. It's sad with that ginger girl. What a wasted potential as a simple sex slave. I have advised Roose to give the girl work, to train her to be a spy for others...to have other uses. I swear the man thought about punching me." 

It nearly killed Locke not to gossip about his boss but he could at least discuss Ramsay and the others. "Lemme get you another beer and I'll tell you about the pet fights..." He didn't expect Oberyn to look so angry the weary. "The what? I am so against such things. There's no honor to a fight of collared pets. Its a cowardly disgusting act of pet abuse. I swear to every god if I ever hear you put this boy in a fight I'll put you into my bronze bull. I assure you it does work and you will regret it's bellow!"

"Calm down, I wouldn't ever put my little guy in such danger. It was a stupid betting night and it got way out of hand. Girl lost her eye and boy lost a nut for it. One nut boy already has fucked up feet that Qyburn has to fix up along with the girl's eye. So because they are costing so much in repairs, Roose made them working pets. Sent Damon and Ben off to Braavos with their pets for some harder training." Oberyn gave a deep sigh. "At least they will learn a good skill there. I am glad I wasn't here to see all that go down. Not sure I wouldn't have quit then and there."

Snickering, Locke handed Oberyn the promised second beer and sang out softly, "No one walks out on Roose Bolton. At least no one that still is alive." Oberyn looked like he had something to say then grimly took a swallow, keeping his eye on Rickon and Sansa.


	119. HoneyMoon Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous But Worth The Risk by Ratt

Alyn staggered inside, his mouth was dry, he ached everywhere. He was so tired and a bit pissed off. Today was the worst job he's ever had to do and he had to do it alone. Jeyne flat out refused to do the job to Alyn after Locke walked away. Alyn was a bit worried what Roose and Locke would say if they knew.

But Jeyne was adamant. "I won't murder children."

Alyn went alone and prayed for nothing to go wrong. Roose will toss them to the wolves or he'll be the wolf that tears them apart. So Alyn had that extra pressure the whole time. He stole a surgical outfit, added a surgical hood and a mask to conceal himself. It took him no time to find Bran Stark's room.

Luckily, Alyn read the boy's file and saw the kid was already brain dead and felt better about injecting the boy. It was over quickly without a single bit of struggle but the alarms were fast and loud. Alyn barely made it out in time and then he got grabbed by some nurse who wanted a consult.

He managed to bungle his way through the words he couldn't understand. As he left, Alyn wondered if he killed two instead of one. Death by bad advice and one via poison.

Now he just wanted to sit down and watch Jeyne cook supper while he drank a beer, had some chips maybe. He walked inside the house and nearly got run over by Jeyne. The stove was cold, the oven was empty. "Ramsay and Reek spent the day here. I got nothing done but clean up after them! If they tell your father or Locke they were here with me, I'll be busted."

Jeyne looked as if she had been wrestling a bear. "Listen, the boy was brain dead, I checked his file, I swear it." Alyn hugged her. "I'm sorry, hon." He reached past her into the fridge and felt nothing. Jeyne burst into tears and wailed.

"Ramsay drank all your beer. He fed Reek half of your snacks then he finished the rest of it. They ate second breakfast, first and third lunch here too. We need to go grocery shopping. They will probably come back for supper too. I'm going to cry. Roose is going to kill me isn't he? Oh god, you murdered a little boy! How are you, are you okay? You look terrible, sweetie!"

The door crashed inwards and Jeyne screamed, thinking it was Roose coming for her. Ramsay stood there, holding Reek in his arms like a bride. "Hey, what's for supper? Can it be steak?" Alyn snapped, "We are out of food! Look, you've cleaned out our kitchen! How the fuck should she cook supper for you? Don't you have a great big house with a servant to serve you some fancy supper?"

Ramsay winked a sly wink to Alyn as he shifted Reek into his lap after he sat in a kitchen chair.

"Funny, I noticed that you worked alone today, Alyn. Normally you work as a pair and Jeyne didn't want to talk about it either. According to father and Locke you two had a mission today. Bran Stark has been pronounced dead just before I came here to see you for supper. Am I staying for supper? Or should I go see Locke and Daddy Dearest? Tell them my delightful day with Jeyne?"

Ramsay fluttered his lashes with utter innocence and Alyn yearned deeply to punch him.

Jeyne smiled. "I was hoping you were going to stay for supper. Alyn was about to run to the store and buy us a big juicy steak." Ramsay grinned as Alyn groaned. "Great! I will go to the store with him. Watch Reek for me, Jeyne. We'll be back in fifteen minutes or so! Why don't you drag the grill out from the shed and fire it up while you wait for us?"

Jeyne tiredly walked to the shed with Reek just behind her. "You can walk beside me and just be normal, you know. I don't mind at all when we are alone. I can even use your real name if you'd like." Reek seemed to recoil and his eyes darted around as if to wait for Ramsay to pounce on him. "No. Please don't. I mean...okay, just once but whisper it into my ear."

Jeyne grinned at the silly boy and whispered "Theon" into his ear. Reek shuddered and took a very deep few breaths before straightening up. "Is he truly gone? Off the property gone?" Jeyne nodded. "Yep. But Roose and Locke are wandering around and so is Oberyn Martell. So if you're thinking of escaping it probably wouldn't be a-"

Jeyne blinked as she watched the blur get smaller and smaller. "Well shit. Now I have to chase him down before dragging out the grill. I'm going to be so tired but damn I'm going to be in the best shape of my life by my first anniversary." 


	120. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeps Gettin' Better by Christina Aguilera

Damon sat sweaty and aching, trying hard to not show it in front of his _slave_. In this place blunt honesty was expected at all times and the masters and slaves were forced to see everything for what it was. In this place the slaves could even challenge the Masters if they so chose as long as they were willing to accept consequences for it.

Kitty vowed to learn well enough to challenge Damon and has not lost focus of this once. Damon found this to be both amusing and concerning. When Kitty had vowed this along with a few other slaves, Ben had looked over at Weasel. The boy looked down and shook his head slightly with a frown. "No, thanks. I don't need anymore broken bones."

Nymeria tossed her magnificent mane of hair and cracked her whip. "Excuse me, if I am boring some of you? Unless a slave feels equipped enough to challenge a Master now? No? Excellent then let's talk about your next lesson." Damon was too busy ogling the gorgeous huntress with a whip that her talented hands can use. He almost didn't see Kitty's eyes narrow in disgusted irritation.

"What? Judging me, bitch? Wait, does that mean you are jealous? Are you seeing green, little bunny? Should I tell Qyburn you need a rabbit eye instead? Hmm?" Glaring at the sweaty lecherous face, Kitty scooted out of reach in the sand to sit next to Loras. The lovely set of twins suffered the same fate as the other teens did.

Olenna suffered a heart attack like Tywin but sadly did not recover as well. She was still far too weak to defend or retrieve her grandchildren and her son had been murdered shortly after the other families were taken down. Now Loras was the fancy but deadly slave of Nymeria Martel. When Margeary heard that she was slated to go to Walder Frey himself as he next prized pet, she wasn't agreeable to it.

She was composed and was ready with her luggage when Frey sent some muscle to retrieve her. Margeary gave them each a cookie out of a basket she made for her new Master. But she sweetly wanted to share so of course they ate one to be polite. The cookies were delicious and deadly. Loras had tried to fight his attackers and lost in direct combat but his sister skipped over the dead men and vanished.

Loras could only hope that his sister remained free and found help. Clearly this went beyond being able to retrieve police or media for assistance. Roose and Walder owned the small city and the other power families were broken, nearly extinct. But there were some still alive and free like his sister and Margeary would find them if she could. Loras prayed for it constantly when he was first taken.

He has been with Nymeria long enough to respect her, enjoy her and have a great big crush on her. Loras does enjoy the chance to be a sleek killing machine. His life has been boring or nerve wracking pressure and rarely any fun or meaning until now. The true golden tan of his skin, muscled not to be impressive but to be skillful, it was new and wonderful, really. Loras thought less and less of leaving or of his sister.

When Loras was first brought before Nymeria he had actually spit at her out of fright and anger. She grabbed his chin and smiled full in his face as he hissed and spit like a wild animal. "Oh, are you being a tough kitten? How cute. You are the perfect look, good weight, height, lovely face and that body won't need much work. Oh, that offended you, did it? Good. You are adorable when angry."

Loras had felt the skillful ways of the whip, oh yes but not nearly as often as one might think. And it rarely causes cuts or scars unless Loras has truly overstepped. He was a competitive person and Nymeria tapped into that immediately. Her father had recommended as much agility training and sports related tasks as possible before exploiting the boy's need to be showy.

Even though Nymeria teaches classes here at the Braavos camp she still listens to her father about pets. Gregor and Jaqen might disapprove of her using outside influences, they didn't doubt her work. It always produced results so they said nothing to her about her own pet or her methods when teaching masters and pets.

Once Loras began to enjoy doing tricks and gymnastics, once he started to hunt with a bit of eagerness but eat with the most delicate grace from her hand or the dog bowl, Gregor and Jaqen relaxed. Seeing her classes produce good results with both single killers and those that were master and slave, made them even happier. Loras was becoming the perfect pet, the perfect example for Nymeria.

Loras hissed at Kitty and Weasel, both who sat side by side and hissed back, glittering hostile eyes.

Damon and Ben both laughed and elbowed each other. "Who could have predicted that? They found someone they hate so much that they would be a team over it? Damn, boy, we owe you our thanks!" Loras sneered inside his soul but simply blushed and lowered his eyes lest Nymeria see his pride swimming near the surface. He felt her hand smooth down his back and fought not to give a shiver of delight.

"Okay. Today let's talk about fighting. If I asked for two volunteers for a fight...ah, look how fast Weasel and Kitty respond! A moment ago they were united over an issue. I mention a chance to rip each other to shreds and they jumped away from each other but raised their hands staring at each other! And that is why they don't get to fight each other. Its personal and nothing in this camp can be personal."

Damon snorted, remembering how personal they were the night before. He came in to find Kitty stole his pillow and blankets and was asleep, wrapped in them. He had thought about spanking her but didn't want her eyes looking at him yet. So he just shoved her off her cot and yanked his covers and let her keep his pillow as he lay on his cot.

Nymeria narrowed her eyes and announced she would choose the next fighters. "Damon, if you don't mind giving up your daydreams for a minute, maybe you can step up? Yes? If we aren't bothering you? Or boring you? No? Good. Since it's not personal we won't make you fight Ben. I know, what about _me?_ Because I can assure you that we have NOTHING personal between us."

Damon was mortified that Nymeria called him out so publicly then he was horrified when she kicked his ass. No weapons, just her muscular lean legs and toned arms. Moving in ways he couldn't even see before he was struck and eating sand. Damon was a _hunter, he was a predator and how the fuck was this happening? And in front of his pet, no his slave?_


	121. Roses Aren't Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth by Rob Thomas

Oberyn saw Theon run by out of the corner of his eye and smirked, nodding towards Locke, who strained to see in the twilight.

"There goes the shark boy, looks like his meds wore off. And that girl isn't going to catch up before he reaches the main driveway, it seems. Pity."

Locke craned his neck and swore as he saw Jeyne go flying by after the pet.

"Fuck. I should go and help catch him."

Oberyn nodded with sympathy before smoothly slitting Locke's throat as the man stared after the running figures. Rickon was watching the fleeing pet being chased, as was Sansa. They didn't see Locke fall or Oberyn move a large planter just in front of him.

Oberyn calmly walked over to the ball and called to Rickon. This made Sansa look over at her brother and then Oberyn winked at her. He gave the hand signal for her to come over and Sansa smiled.

It wasn't often that she was able to be near her brother and she assumed it was a reward. Princess uncoiled from her bedding and walked barefoot through the lush grass to greet her brother and Oberyn.

Rickon hugged his sister briefly, he also assumed this was a supervised contact visit as Tywin called them. Princess was shocked when Oberyn spoke directly into her ear in a warm reassuring tone.

"Lovely girl, please listen closely. Tywin Lannister has arranged for your release. He offers his hand in marriage in exchange for your rescue. I'm afraid you don't have time to think of an answer for him. Right now I will need you to decide. I can save you and the boy."

Sansa thought of Arya and tears pricked her eyes.

"My sister."

Oberyn shook his head.

"Nothing I can do, she isn't here. Yes or no, Sansa?"

Nodding her head while staring at Rickon and wiping her eyes, Sansa spoke softly as if a pet timidly asking a question. She kept her distance from the males enough in case Roose or Locke saw them. 

"Where's Locke?"

Oberyn nodded over at a groundskeeper that was married to a rescued slave, happy to help. The old man turned away and went into the shed.

"He's dead and we need to move now. We are heading into the southern woods, just past the ravine. I have a ride waiting for us on the other side of the wall."

Oberyn stopped taunting Rickon with the ball and threw it as hard as he could into the woods in the direction they needed to run. As expected, the boy ran after the ball and disappeared into the line of trees.

Oberyn walked and Princess crawled in the grass as they followed at a more sedate pace. As soon as they were obscured by the trees they began to run.

Rickon found his way back to them with a ball in his mouth and Sansa grabbed his arm, just kept running.

"Keep going, we are running away."

The wall was covered on the top by a green blanket hastily tossed up. Oberyn hoisted Sansa first and her height made it easy to reach the top, grasping the thick blanket over the razor wire.

With a surprised laugh, Sansa looked down to see an anxious Margeary Tyrell waiting for them. Rickon launched after his sister and Oberyn disappeared while Margeary threw her blanket in the trunk.

"Let's go. We have to reach the Lannisters and they are hiding at my grandmother's estate at Highgarden."


	122. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody Plays The Fool by The Main Ingredient

Roose tried to type, text, write and read to no avail. It was nearly impossible to get work done at home while he knows Oberyn is sniffing around. Roose tends to stay close while Oberyn works with Princess but he leaves right afterwards. He hates that Oberyn is friends with Locke, he told his best employee that he has the worst taste in friends but did not deny him.

Locke didn't make friends easily and didn't even ask to own a pet. Locke just waited until he was given one, like a good loyal man. One of the few men that Roose can understand and command without a single worry and so how could he deny him a friend? So when Oberyn hung around with Locke, Roose hid as deep in his house as he could go.

Visiting his basement or his study on the third floor far from everyone and everything. Now Roose snaps a pencil in half over a ledger book as he catches sight of a running pet on his grand driveway. There goes Ramsay's creature and Roose tries for a second to practice deep breathing. Then he remembers that Oberyn will see this spectacle and think less of them for it.

Seeing Jeyne chasing after the boy didn't make him feel any better. It was clear the girl wasn't going to catch the boy before he got to the closed gates. They were closed but the boy didn't look like that mattered. He probably intended to attempt climbing the bars and Roose threw the halves of his pencil down. It was clear intervention would be needed and better him than Oberyn.

Roose left the house, Walda was arranging flowers in a vase in the dining room and followed out of curiosity. He pretended not to see Walda's quick smirk when she saw Theon running and he filed it away in his head for later. Roose jumped into his closest car and rolled down the driveway towards Theon and Jeyne.

He watched the boy see him and put on more speed, heading for the closed ornate iron gates. Theon hit them, rebounded and tried to scramble up them while Jeyne staggered over. Roose parked just as Theon howled and Jeyne started to yell at him. "You idiot! How did you get your head stuck in the bars anyway? Damn you, here comes Mr. Bolton, you might've just killed us both!"

Roose texted the gardener on duty to come assist them with releasing Theon's head from the gate bars. The man seemed unnaturally nervous which Roose found suspect. The man has worked here for many years and has seen worse, why was he nervous today? Roose waited until Jeyne, Walda and Matias pulled the boy's head free.

"Thank you, dear Matias. Ladies, please escort Theon inside and I shall meet you all in the living room. I would like to speak with my gardener for a moment." That's when Roose just understood without a word, a soundless hard thud in his stomach. He grabbed the gardener and snarled into his face. "Why is it so quiet? Why didn't Locke and that wretched little boy come running? Where is Princess?"

Walda, Jeyne and Theon sat huddled with fear in the living room. They watched Roose shoot his gardener in the gut and leave him screaming, dying slowly on the lawn. Gun in hand, Roose began to search his grounds. He found his dead loyal employee quick enough and Roose was incoherent with rage when he saw his pet was truly gone.

Seeing long strands of crimson hair dangling from the tall stone wall like a taunting flag made him see red. Roose went back to the house to take it out on the only ones available. Roose didn't have to speak, his eyes and face told the three that they were in trouble. He grabbed the terrified pet first and headed for the basement.

Roose dragged the screaming pet down to his leech box and beat the panicked creature into it, locking it. He never spoke or directly even looked at the boy, just shoved him in and went back upstairs, shutting the light off and locking the door. His eyes landed on Jeyne and he crooked a finger at her. Gulping loudly, Jeyne was in tears as she walked over to him.

"Please forgive me, Sir. I will learn to be better, faster, I swear. I won't fail you again." Jeyne was shivering, her teeth chattering in terror as her feet dragged her over to what she felt might be her death. Roose gave her a very grim smile. His voice was soft, gentle but oh so cold and distant.

"If you weren't chasing after Reek, you might have noticed Sansa and Rickon Stark being kidnapped. It's known that the boy is very fast and you simply weren't fast enough to catch him. This was not your fault and that's why you won't be visiting my basement. Instead you are going to leave this estate to find out as much information as you can. I want to know who is resurfacing, who took my girl. Move."

Jeyne ran out the door without a word and tried to figure out whose car to take. Roose turned to Walda and his eyes made her gasp. The fury was directed at her and Roose's hand was too tight on her own. "You recommended Oberyn, didn't you, love?" Roose directed Walda to sit next to the pristine dining room table where she'd arranged the flowers.

"I had no idea that he would kidnap the pets, I swear it!" Walda assured him quickly as Roose stared down at the gold plating set out for display. "So you spent the afternoon in here rearranging my dining room cutlery around? Am I to believe you never saw Sansa leave the patio? You never saw Rickon and Oberyn or Locke at all? In a dining room full of picture windows, Walda?"

Walda felt only relief when Roose let go of her hand and let it rest throbbing on the table. "Roose, the last thing I saw was Oberyn throw a ball into the woods. I saw him, Rickon and Sansa all heading that way. I assumed Locke was already there, I guess. I didn't know anything was wrong, how could I? You saw me right here when you came down."

Roose nodded and gave a tiny pat to her hand. "I did see you. Yes." He drove a golden fork into her plump right hand, the tines digging into the wood under the flesh. Walda screamed and Roose picked up a small soup spoon. He used it to pry two of her meticulously done nails off the tender skin. "You were jealous of my pet. You knew I wanted and cared for her far more than for you."

Pain makes truthful statements burst forth.

"I loved her too! I wanted Sansa, I loved her secretly for years from a distance, why would I let her go? Roose, I...I admit it! I CAME HERE EARLY BECAUSE FATHER TOLD US WHAT YOU DID! I WANTED YOUR PET FOR MY OWN, I WANTED TO JOIN YOU WITH HER. I ADMIT I AM BISEXUAL AND IN LOVE WITH YOUR PET! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME FOR LOVING HER AND NOT YOU! BUT I NEVER WOULD HAVE LET OBERYN HAVE HER! NEVER!"

Roose dropped the spoon and wrenched the fork out. "We marry as soon as possible now. You will forgive my temper, I share your heartache. Get yourself fixed up. Osha, please call Qyburn for Walda. I must go speak with Walder."


	123. Charge, Ram, Dodge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet But Psycho by Ava Max

Jeyne followed the advice of the demon on her left shoulder and jumped into the Lexus SC. It came to life with a hush, then purred like a kitten as Jeyne gave in to the angel on her right shoulder and sped, not peeled, out of the driveway. Her heart filled with joy to drive such a luxury sports car no matter what the reason. To be nearly eighteen, a gun on her hip, sports car encasing her young body, hair streaming in the wind, top down, it didn't matter why. It just felt amazing and Jeyne leaned into it.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with Margeary actually. Doing ninety helped but even more was watching that video of the security footage before she left. Oberyn had left in his own car separately but she wasn't chasing after him, no. Even though he had the boy with him, it was Marge she was after. Because Marge had Sansa Stark, Roose's beloved pet in her car. And because Jeyne _knew_ that bitch, oh boy did she ever. Always pretending to be kind when that girl was always true thorn masquerading as a rose.

Marge stole Jeyne's friends, boyfriends, spots on teams and clubs a thousand times over without even a backward glance throughout their lives. At least Sansa would publicly declare Jeyne her best friend and there were perks for the misery times. No such offerings came from the smiling Marge. Somehow that girl always managed to brutalize with kindness, making the person thank her for their own loss. Jeyne always hated that fake smile. Here was a chance to blow it off that smug pretty face.

Jeyne never wanted Roose to look at her like that again. For that brief second before Roose spoke, Jeyne thought she was about to die a slow torturous death. Jeyne wanted nothing more than to bring Marge's head and all of a healthy live Princess back to Roose Bolton. Marge has been driving that midnight blue corvette since her sixteenth birthday. Jeyne intends to run it off the road. Robb Stark had loved fast cars and he taught Jeyne to drive in one.

Marge and Sansa saw her bearing down on them and they hit the gas hard. Jeyne grinned hard and curled her hands tightly on the steering wheel as she kept pace while trying to snarl at Marge. The three teenagers paid attention only to each other not even noticing the Frey Catering truck right behind them. Hubert Frey was sent to assist some piece of ass chase down more pieces of ass and this should be easy. Maybe he might get to cop a few feels as he helps wrestle the escaping prey back to the wolves den.

Yawning, he pulled up behind Roose's Lexus SC and thought the girl was crazy to borrow THAT car. Roose will skin her alive if it so much as gets a scratch. Hubert's eyes began to drink in the scene before him and he became captivated by it. The females looked so fierce, all three had hair flying in the wind, lovely bodies with guns and grace, driving speeding cars with expressions of road warriors. Hubert felt himself go hard and he knew he would dream of the auto goddesses in his sleep tonight.

Hubert stayed directly behind the two cars, unable to do more than watch and stroke himself with a free hairy hand. Marge handed Sansa a gun and the redhead turned and balanced on the downed top to shoot at the Lexus. In what he considered a miracle move, Jeyne pulled out of the way and then did a drift that smoothly took her just past Marge and Sansa. They watched in shock as Jeyne blocked the road with the Lexus, sat up on the head rest of the driver's seat and took aim with her own gun.

Jean shot at Marge's tires and swore when one bullet struck and got repelled as if it were an armored truck tire. Marge gave a full triumphant shout as she hit the gas and aimed her car for the Lexus. Sansa screamed and clutched her seat belt, dropping the gun into her lap. Jean thought of being skinned alive and slid into the seat and hit the gas to get out of the way. This caused Marge to slow down a bit, to avoid collision. That gave Jeyne time to pretend to get out of the way just to brake, turn and shoot at the dirty blonde bitch.

The bullet caught Marge in the shoulder and Sansa had to lean over to grab the steering wheel. Whooping in triumph, Jeyne attempted another drift in front of the faltering corvette. The car scratched hard along the Lexus but it did grind to a halt but before Jeyne could get excited over the win she heard the explosion behind them.

Jeyne saw a man with a hole in his head crash a truck into a tree nearby then Oberyn came roaring up in his Dodge Ram Charger. Fuck.


	124. Squirming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis

_The sounds of squishing, moving, endlessly crushing and drinking and exploding with gruesome pops, the sounds were going to drive Theon crazier than anything else. They were sucking him dry, they encased him, he couldn't escape the crushing hungry darkness. It didn't hurt to slowly be eaten alive, it wasn't pleasant but it didn't hurt. Cold and wet all around him, the occasional spurt of hot blood to shock him into awareness and screaming._

_Theon screamed for his mother, his sister, hell, even Balon would have been welcome. But as always throughout his life, Theon suffered the nightmares alone. He screamed for Ramsay and Roose and they didn't show either. Theon tried to crush the leeches but he was weakening and he had to be so careful. They tried to burrow everywhere even in his ears and nose. Theon pulled a leech off his eyelid and screamed closemouthed for a hated Master to save him._

_Nothing but darkness and sucking, sucking, sucking him dry. He broke his left hand against the top of the container and broke three nails trying to pry it open to no avail. Sucking away the memories of his family, sucking away all that was Theon, sucking away his sanity and Theon drowned. When the lid finally lifted and the light was painfully bright, Reek screamed a hollow scream, his broken claws waving in the air._

Alyn drove into the driveway and frowned to see Frey men wandering the grounds. Ramsay gasped when he saw that his father's prized Lexus was missing. "Did someone dare to steal Father's car? Locke and Jeyne must be on the case already. Probably dismembering the carjacker and arguing about clean ups."

Except that's when they saw Roose standing on the porch waiting for them. His eyes were a quiet fury. "Good evening, gentlemen. Let me tell you what occurred here while you were buying a nice juicy steak."

Within moments Alyn was peeling out of the driveway, his only thoughts were to reach his wife. Alyn didn't know he loved stubborn crazy Jeyne until he saw the scratched up car and her laying in a pool of blood. Jeyne was clutching her side where she tried to bulk her jacket and press down hard. "I don't think Oberyn shot me anywhere vital. Bastard shot me then grabbed Sansa and he fucked off with the pets." 

Alyn turned Jeyne over to see why her side was bleeding so much and found the head of Margeary Tyrell. "I got a consolation prize. Roose told me not to return empty handed. So since I couldn't get a pet back, I got one of the kidnappers. It's got to be enough to keep us out of the basement, right?" Jeyne passed out before Alyn could reassure her.

Ramsay begged his father to tell him where Reek was. He begged on his knees and even sobbed and kissed his father's shoes. "If that boy hadn't tried to escape, Jeyne would have noticed something wrong! She might have averted this entire fiasco! I might still have a pet too." That's when Ramsay knew where his spiteful father put Reek.

"No, no, did you put Reek in with the leeches? Let me go get him, please! I will do everything I can to get your pets back! To avenge Locke too! But Reek isn't strong enough for that kind of punishment! If the leeches don't kill him, his mind will!" Roose looked down his nose at his crying son. "I will allow you to release him. But as of tonight and onward, he is mine until I get my pets back." 

Ramsay looked horrified but he knew better than to do anything but nod in agreement. "Fine. Go get him." Ramsay ran without a word downstairs and hurried to open the too quiet white box. Tears stung his eyes further at the sight of his poor pet recoiling from the light yet trying to get out, away from the leeches. He saw one of Reek's hands was broken and purple, the other was a claw without nails.

He pulled his boy out and was only thankful he was still dressed. Now he undressed Reek right there in the basement, undressed the shuddering flesh that kept squirming and trying to get the leeches away from himself. "Okay, okay, calm down, Reek. I have you, precious boy, I will protect you from father. I am so sorry, sweetie."

Panting, eyes so comically wide, blotches of crimson within red webs and dilated pupils full of dumb panic. "Reek. Look at Master. Speak to me, puppy. Tell me you are happy that I saved you." Reek was so pale and there were so many spots, so many leeches still hanging on, fat and full of his boy's blood. Urine pattered down Reek's leg as he whimpered and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"If he dies, I won't forgive you, father." Ramsay muttered as he texted Qyburn, who was upstairs assisting the injured Walda.


	125. Jealous And Relieved Sitting On Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Wine by UB40

The sand still felt hot even though there was a slight chill in the air as the sun went down. Waif and Loras served supper which was steamed chicken, steamed vegetables and homemade bread with freshly churned butter. It was plain but wholesome and filled their bodies. Each of them received a bottle of water and a small fruit smoothie.

It didn't escape Kitty that every time they ate their meals instead of feeling sluggish or tired after eating they feel energized and ready to work, to create or move. "Master, I think they might be drugging those smoothies." Damon had shrugged and Kitty was just happy that the drugs seemed only to cause good. So far.

Tonight's meal was the same, as soon as Kitty finished she was elevated, ready to welcome the night. Unless there was a night class, they usually were allowed some free time provided they don't leave the camp. No one cares what anyone does as long as basic rules are obeyed. One thing Kitty loves about the camp was the freedom to act like a regular person most times.

Kitty doesn't have to kneel, crawl or eat on the floor unless she is on private time with Damon. Damon doesn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as Kitty is. He is finding out that being strong and able to wield a whip aren't the only talents here. Damon's thick fingers fumble with pick-pocketing while Kitty's small nimble fingers pluck away wallets and cash without a hitch.

Observing Damon giving a heated look to Nymeria, Kitty brightened further. One thing that Damon has had interest in while they were here was Nymeria. The woman was amazing and the epitome of a female warrior. Kitty loved watching her work with her whip, she was better than Damon who begged whip class time from her.

It didn't make Kitty jealous that Damon was sleeping with Nymeria. He tried telling her to make her jealous and was disappointed when Kitty told him she was relieved that he found a way to continue his sexual life. "I am happy to have my virginity and happy to have my one eye that I can see out of." That was not what Damon expected to hear but he didn't care too much. He was too interested in Nymeria.

Kitty watched Loras smolder at Ben while Ben gave no reaction back but Weasel bent then broke his spoon over the vegetables. They all noticed how Weasel has become nearly obsessed with making sure he's near his Master. He makes sure that Ben is always happy with his actions and service. Kitty teased him saying that she didn't know he was bisexual. _He NEVER killed or raped men, after all._

Weasel had snarled at her. It was as obvious as it was with Nymeria and Damon. Everyone knew Loras has been sleeping with the very bisexual Ben. Nymeria didn't seem to care who her pet slept with as long as it didn't interfere with his daily life. Loras was no longer that spoiled socialite...not in a place like this. Nymeria excepts humble perfection and Loras delivers.

Kitty said nothing as Damon told her that he would meet her in the room at curfew. She headed for the beach to practice some of the newer exercises that were difficult for her. Kitty loved the feeling of digging her toes deep into the warm sand. Taking a deep breath of salty air, Kitty concentrated on stretching her muscles, contorting her body in strange positions.

"Fuck Ben, fuck Loras and hey, Kitty, fuck you too!" Kitty growled in annoyance and did a quick cartwheel, hoping Weasel would go away. No such luck was happening as the boy plopped himself down in the sand, drinking from a half empty wine bottle. Arya did a back flip then sat down next to Weasel. "You are drinking? Getting drunk without permission? Are you _trying_ to get Ben to break a major bone?"

Weasel snorted and drank more. "Ben can't break any bones while we are here and Damon can't whip you while we are here. Not allowed. Because it would affect our performance here. They can only slap us or get inventive. What's it matter? Ben won't notice most likely. I will just go lay down before he gets in. He will be all fucked out and overtired in the morning. Which gets taken out on me."

Kitty wanted to mention stockholm syndrome syndrome again but last time she tried to say something Weasel punched her in the mouth. Sitting next to him, Kitty sniffed at the wine. Weasel held it out to her. "It's killing Damon that you are better than him at most of the stuff here, you know. Might as well drink with me. That way your hangover in the morning will dull you a bit. Let Damon win a few challenges before he takes it out on you."

Kitty held out her hand. "You might be right. Fine, just one sip though."


	126. A Long Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather by Tori Amos

For the first time in a long time, Sansa relaxed on her own. Usually it was the damned drugs that kept her "relaxed" but now they have worn off. Her dose was hours late and she felt the last grip of it finally letting go of her. Sitting in the back seat with Rickon until he calmed down and fell asleep, Sansa looked up.

She could feel Oberyn's eyes on her in the rearview mirror and inwardly she sneered even though she could admit he was handsome. Sansa even felt a bit horny looking at him but right now she didn't trust him. Looking up at the mirror, their eyes met.

"If your brother is asleep, climb into the front, please."

Sansa wanted to ignore or shun him but he still had that voice and the eyes that smoldered as they order her.

"You are really bringing me to Tywin Lannister for a wedding? Or are you a pet poacher? You act like a pet trainer but you are rescuing us."

Oberyn gave her a wry smile and smoldered at her, making Sansa breathe a little heavier.

"Lovely girl, I am all those things and more. I am a very contradictory person, I suppose. Yes, I am bringing you to Tywin. He is paying an exorbitant price for your rescue. The old asshole wants a very young bride, of pedigree and a pet would be a submissive lovely bride. A former pet. Forgive me, its been a very long few months. First I had to befriend that loathsome Locke and thank you for having issues so I could get even closer."

Sansa climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled the seat belt, keeping a close eye on Oberyn. He moved his hands as he spoke and Sansa had the worst urge to reach up with her mouth and bite those moving targets. Maybe lick them or make them bleed. Sansa pinched herself. _Stop thinking like a pet, that part of you is over. Back to being Sansa Stark, soon to be Sansa Lannister._

Sansa gasped. Oberyn raised an eyebrow.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Cersei! Is she out of the mental institution? I was going to marry Joff, I was his girlfriend! Now I'm marrying his grandfather to save myself! She will hate me."

Oberyn smirked a bit before his face smoothed out. It was clear that he didn't care for Cersei much.

"Cersei was praying that I could have saved Joff but he was taken to my daughter's place of work, the camp."

Sansa was looking out the window now her head snapped back to stare at Oberyn.

"Your daughter works at this camp? Well, why can't you get Joff and Arya back then?"

"I just told you. It's my daughter's work. She lives there and loves it. It's how she fits into the world and I won't jeopardize that. You'll most likely get your sister back with Tywin."

Sansa felt dreamlike as Oberyn pulled into another ornate gating system and she wondered what was really happening. True, she remembers running away, the car chase with Marge. Her and Marge had a secret thing going for a year or two. Joff caught them and raped them. That was when he started to "chase after" Marge as others saw it.

What they didn't know was he was just busy punishing the girls for their affair. That wasn't something either girl could say out loud. Compared to what she had been going through, Sansa had thought Roose was better than that situation. At least Sansa had the joy of watching the breakdown of Joff into Weasel. That felt like justice at any price.

Sansa was bisexual but she loved rich, powerful males and their achingly lovely or tragic females. Walda wasn't pretty but she had a quiet power that radiated from her that anyone paying close enough attention would see. Sansa had lusted after Cersei for years and wondered if she would fuck her stepdaughter? After all, it would truly be a fuck you to her father whom she despises?

 _Why is my mind everywhere but right here? This is NOT a good time to daydream._ Sansa shook her head quickly and pinched both cheeks.

"I am about to meet my fiance in a Pet outfit. Couldn't we have found me different clothing?"

Oberyn laughed.

"Not my problem, love. Your new husband can afford to buy you a thousand glittering dresses. I am concerned only with your safety and well being until I've handed you over. Please fix yourself before you get out of the car, concentrate then on not tripping."

"Could I please borrow your jacket until we get inside?"

"It isn't cold enough for that. HighGarden isn't cold, we are further South now. My coat on you implies I have touched you which I have not. Tywin is a coldly jealous man. He doesn't share his toys or his family. Which he treats way worse than his toys. Good luck to you. Let's go, darling."

Shooting a dirty look at Oberyn, Sansa almost hissed. _Damn it, stop this right now. No more pet shit, it's OVER, Sansa_. Clearing her throat delicately, Sansa raised her voice slightly to wake her brother up. She used every once of her elegant grace to get out and walk towards her new fate. The gardens in front of her were famous for their beauty but all she saw was the path ahead.

Making a curtsy in a bedazzled bikini top with a pair of lace shorts, barefoot, hair long and wild by the wind, it would look terrible. Sansa did the only thing she could think of. Walking into the well lit lobby, her feet warmed and welcomed the expensive rug, Sansa looked straight into Tywin's cold eyes. Smiling, Sansa took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you for saving my brother and myself, Mr. Lannister. Please forgive my appearance."

Tywin shook her hand with slightly more strength and pulled her slightly off balance into himself.

"Sansa Stark, I am relieved to see you safe. I do hope you intend to be my bride as promised?"

"Yes, of course I do, Sir. I am looking forward to marrying you and becoming Mrs. Sansa Lannister."

He released her and Sansa found her footing again quickly. Tywin looked almost disappointed that she didn't stumble. Sansa put up her chin and gave a very smile smile.

"I need to get a bath and new clothing and my brother and I need a place to sleep. I also did not receive any supper this evening. I'm sorry we are so needy, Tywin. However I promise when we are married, I will strive to make these things up to you."


	127. Look Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where The Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers

Ramsay desperately wanted to be with his pet while Barbary the nurse gave him a blood transfusion. Alyn wanted to be with his wife but she was in surgery getting a bullet dug out of her side. He wanted to sit in the waiting room while he worried about internal damage.

That isn't what they did. They were instantly called back to the estate by Roose, who was so cold in his call they could see the icy shards on his words.

"Neither of you posses a single iota of medical knowledge, you cannot help them. You can help _me_ so return home right now." 

Ramsay drove with reckless, helpless rage, tears blurring his eyes. Alyn sat against the passenger door and cried into his hands. By the time Ramsay pulled into the driveway, both were as composed as they could get. Alyn's eyes were bright red but they were dry and he was grim, ready to do something, anything but sit and cry.

Ramsay was still pissed that his father not only hurt his Reek but nearly killed him. Alyn heard this the entire ride home and just cried through it. Now Ramsay practices his sneer, his snarl and his laugh to make sure nothing was broken. Nope, all sounded good. His eyes showed no further tears of rage.

"Let's get inside and see what Father wants so we can hurry back."

Roose was in the living room, pacing, drinking brandy from a decanter that Walda was just putting down as they came in. Walda's hand was thickly bandaged and her eyes were groggy due to painkillers. Walda gave a motherly smile to the boys and sat down in the pink velvet chair she had recently ordered.

There was something else in his hand and as Ramsay and Alyn came closer they recognized Marge's head. Roose raised the head high with a look on his face that would give nightmares to Walda and Alyn that night. Roose was still in his business pants and shoes but his tie was hanging loose, his shirt was wrinkled, unbuttoned at the collar and the sleeves were rolled up.

Something about the way Roose was dressed and moving seemed to terrify Ramsay. He had the eyes of a seven year old about to get the beating of his life. Alyn shivered and hoped that's the worse that will happen to them. Roose waved the head at them as he smirked. His voice was pleasantry masquerading rage.

"Do you see this? Its Marge Tyrell who drove away my beloved pet. Jeyne did not manage to save my girl or kill Oberyn. But Jeyne risked her life, took a car crash and a bullet just to get a head for me. She also tried her hardest upon pain of death to try and save my Princess. That young woman is a true warrior and I consider her my new right hand employee. Looks like you have some catching up to do, Alyn. So get out of here and and find out where the brought my Princess. Now."

Alyn didn't need to be asked twice. He just had to hope his wife will be alright and that someone at the small surgery unit will remember to text or call him like he'd asked. 

Ramsay wanted to move but his feet were stuck in place. Roose waited like a statue until Alyn left then he turned to stare at Ramsay.

"Do you even need to be told? Fine. Basement."

"Daddy, please. No. You are the one wrong, you hurt my puppy! He was just acting on instincts! He's just a-NO NO NO NO!"

Walda said nothing as Roose dragged his yelling son out of the living room and down into the basement. After the door slammed shut, Walda couldn't hear a thing. That was good. Even better was hearing the click of the locks. Then the revving of an engine as Alyn peeled out in a proper car this time. Alone with the head that Roose dropped on the floor as he struggled with Ramsay.

The girl was fake nice but Walda spent years at her sleepovers hearing Marge complain and joke about her on the phone. Marge would befriend a few of her sisters and was as mean to them. Walda was used to being teased for her weight and but it was these fake cunts that she hated and lusted for. She wanted to be them, she wanted to defeat them.

And here was Marge's head for her to play with. Not as fun as Sansa's moans as she wore a _fucking collar_ and was a _pet._ But it was a close second. Better than painkillers at helping her feel better was revenge. Walda took the head to her bedroom.


	128. The Next Forever Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornflake Girl by Tori Amos

Sansa's eyes scanned Tywin's healthy physique, the gray hair cut in a distinguishing style, his well styled suit. Her eyes stared into his impassive dominating eyes and melted a little bit. Cersei and Tyrion's eyes scanned this from their shadowed alcove near the lobby. Tywin knew of course where his children were.

Hiding but spying as always. _He thought of a small golden boy that would grin at him from under his very own desk._ The pain lanced him of that and he shoved it down deep.

"Ah, Tyrion and Cersei are here to meet you. I do believe they remember you well. So do I." Tywin's voice sounded slightly thawed and full of a dry amusement. Sansa understood that like Roose, Tywin enjoyed making others squirm. This was not the time for squirming or playfulness in her mind.

In this outfit still wearing that awful perfume Roose liked. For a thousand dollar bottle you'd figure it wouldn't smell like a dead Italian great grandmother. Shaking herself internally, then screaming on the inside, Sansa turned to expose herself to the drunk inquisitive dwarf and the Queen of Mean.

They came forth slowly, studying every inch of Sansa, who wanted not to care. Rickon grasped her arm, reminding them of his existence. Sansa thinks it's funny that he was a rambunctious pup only a few hours ago, still looked like one. Now he reminds one of a shelter puppy. Too thin, taut muscles and tanned flesh.

A few bruises and small scars and the boy was in desperate need of a haircut. Rickon was shaking and dead silent, watching everything with too big eyes. Tywin cleared his throat behind Rickon and the boy jumped a mile. Cersei and Tyrion stopped in front of Sansa and cocked their heads slightly to see Rickon hiding behind her.

Cersei smiled and her voice dripped with fake sympathy. "Poor child. There is nothing to fear here, Rickon. Look at my little brother, yes, I have one too. And he is silly and funny. The more you let him drink the funnier he gets. You should go with him and the maid so they can help you change into some comfortable pajamas. You can come back to eat supper with your sister if you'd like."

Rickon stared at Tyrion, trying not to laugh. After shooting his sister a death glare, Tyrion began to juggle fake fruit from a bowl on a side table. Rickon laughed and pointed. Tyrion bowed in triumph. While Rickon and Sansa clapped for him, Cersei texted for a maid. Tyrion looked somberly at Sansa.

"We never seem to run into each other in good circumstances, do we? First time I met you, it was to halt Joff from hitting you. That was the last time I managed to help you out. I cannot save you from being a child bride. But I will help you adjust in any way that I can." Tywin stood over his son in a way that made Rickon cringe back behind his sister.

"Tyrion, I think you should take the boy upstairs. He needs a bath and pajamas then bring him down for some food." They stared at each other tersely Tyrion nodded and held out a hand to the boy. "Come on, Rickon. Let's leave the adults to the boring stuff, shall we? Let's see if we can do a magic trick and impress the maid. Do know how to pull coins from ears?"

Sansa watched as Tyrion both calmed and led the boy up the elegant iron circular steps. Cersei looked at Sansa the way a hungry predator stares at its meal before pouncing. Sansa gave a weak smile and Cersei swept forth, grabbing Sansa's hands far too hard.

"Darling little dove, it's been so long, too long. Time gets very strange in the mental institution, which reminds me I should write your mother. She's still in that hell hole but she would appreciate the nurse reading her letters. The last time I saw you, you were still my son's fiance. Now you shall be my stepmother. How strange. But I am so glad that you were rescued from being a Dreadfort pet. I truly hope you will use your wiles to convince my father to retrieve my son, his own grandson. Or he will just leave him to rot just like he's going to do with your sister?"

Cersei leaned in close as if to kiss Sansa but then she gave an exaggerated but delicate sniff. Shuddering, Cersei leaned back putting a hand in front of her nose with a graceful movement.

"A word of advice, step-dove. My father doesn't like to play the whore games out of the bedroom. And that perfume is not only ancient but it's clearly meant to douse dead old women in. You will do well with a light perfume. Oh and the whore discotheque kitten look is most certainly a turn off for him."

Sansa blinked as Cersei swiftly left the room and Tywin almost laughed at her expression. She seemed to shake herself then Sansa gave Tywin a practiced look. "Please, Tywin, can I have a bath?" He laughed then and nodded. "Yes, certainly, my dear. Let's head upstairs."

Sansa muttered, "The woman can't think I wanted to dress or smell this way, can she? And Tywin, what does she mean that you aren't going after my sister and your grandson? I don't care whether you ever rescue Joff but my sister? I am eighteen now and can marry you but my sister is only fifteen and at the mercy of Damon and Roose!"

Tywin grasped her shoulders from behind and walked her forward, up the wrought iron staircase. Sansa watched the floor fall away as they walked up the circular steps She noticed all the roses and thorns carefully made out of metal as they rose higher and finally another floor came up. Delicately Sansa stepped onto the polished wood then the lovely plush blue runner.

"How is Mrs. Tyrell, Sir? Has she recovered any? Is she still here in the house with a nurse?" Tywin smiled icily behind her. "Even though her son died, her granddaughter was just killed and her grandson has been lost because of that damned camp, I intend to care for her until her death." There was nothing reassuring in that statement so Sansa decided not to hear it.

"As for your sister and Joff, of course we shall save them. You may be a part of it if you wish. But not until they leave that camp. Only then can we try to get to them. Oberyn won't be welcome back so we shall have to plan carefully this time." 


	129. Camp Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U and Ur Hand by Pink

Damon's head was buried between Nymeria's legs while she sucked deeply upon his cock and balls when there was a knock at her door. It was Jaqen by the sound of the knock. Nymeria kicked Damon away and stood up as if they had been playing checkers. Throwing her robe on, she opened the door while Damon hurried to put on his clothes.

Jaqen gave a wry look of amusement to Nymeria.

"Please forgive my ruining your evening. But I am going to nonetheless. I am here to deliver a message to Damon. It is rather urgent." Damon struggled to finish dressing then hobbled to the door as if he wasn't dying of blue balls in front of them.

"Yes, Sir?"

Damon figured his pet has done something and he vows to make her fix his blue balls if that was the case. He was slightly shocked at what Jaqen said instead.

"I am sorry to tell you this but your visit here has been cut short. Mr. Bolton asks that all of you return immediately. You might wish to text or call him to inform him we have no way of getting a boat for you at this hour. We can have one at four a.m. for you. That is the earliest we can do." 

Jaqen handed Damon all of the confiscated cell phones.

"Here you are, Damon. Please give Ben the message and his phone. I do hope someday that you can all return and spend the right amount of time with us."

Damon thanked the man and ran out without noticing Nymeria bursting into laughter at the awkward blushing boy. Damon ran inside the main building where their cells were. He knocked hard and fast on Ben's locked door. His fist thundered like a war hammer on the door until he received a response from inside.

"FUCK OFF, DAMON! If it's my pet I will pay you whatever I owe or beat the shit out of Weasel for whatever he did or didn't do. Okay? But I am very busy."

Damon gave a very mean grin to the door and responded happily.

"We are leaving at four a.m. on whatever ferry Jaqen finds. We are going home, orders come from Roose. I am calling him now to find out the deets and will tell ya. Enjoy yourself. I'll find the pets too. Let them know."

Damon waited five minutes before Loras came out fixing his hair. He ignored Damon and flounced away. Damon entered the cell that stunk of sex. Uncompleted sex like his and that made Damon so happy. Now Ben had the same pained look that Damon had and it made it ten times better then. In fact, Damon could walk upright again and grinned in triumph.

"Shall we gather the pets before or after the call?"

Ben sat down heavily and waved lackadaisically at him.

"Call first. Gives me a minute to get my composure back. I can't cry horny tears of desperation in public."

"I know exactly how you feel. I was buried in fantastic cougar flesh when Jaqen came knocking."

Damon called Roose and got a machine. That was concerning for a moment then he heard a click and there was an icy voice.

"Why has it taken so long to respond to a message? Where are you? Already on the water or at the pier?"

A sound like a skinned cat in agony sounded in the background. Damon pretended not to notice. Damon was fast to explain they cannot get a ferry until four in the morning. He apologize profusely for something not in his control. Roose was appeased.

"Fine. Get back as soon as you can. I hope you've learned something in that camp during the short time you were able to attend. We have had some tragedy here. Oberyn Martell murdered Locke and stole my pet and Mittens. He would have taken Weasel and Kitty if they'd been here. So please use caution on your way back. Jeyne has become my new number one and I expect you all to take orders from her and respect her authority like you did with Locke."

Damon and Ben stared at each other trying to process all of that. Blue balls or not they must collect their pets and have them start packing. They roamed the ground, irritated that the pets seem to be hiding somewhere hard to find. 

"Wait, why don't you call Alyn? If he's on their tail he might have information he hasn't told Roose yet. Or at least he can let us know what we are in for when we get there."

Damon knew Ben had a point and rang Alyn. His mouth was hanging open by the time he hung up the phone. He told Ben and watched him burst into raucous laughter.

"Can't wait to tell our pets _that_ news. Uh, what's that awful noise?"

"I think I actually feel bad for them. Nah, not really, it's the funniest best news. But not for Alyn. He has to tell Roose this news and he should do it with a bullhorn from outside the gate for safety's sake."

Damon was about to holler for the pets again when Ben pointed.

"Over there. Do you hear...singing?"

Damon tilted his head and nodded.

"Yeah, singing and some kind of slurred speech with it."

Weasel and Kitty tried to harmonize "We're Not Gonna Take It" and both Ben and Damon winced.

"They almost sound...drunk. They wouldn't. Would they?"

They heard Weasel start to complain about his Master and they heard Kitty admonish Weasel for hugging and crying to a tree.


	130. Naughty Bits Of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit of Vipers by Simon Curtis

_I must calm myself._

_I must maintain my control over the beast in me at all times._

But Roose remained fully erect in front of his naked son. Ramsay wasn't erect, his naked form was limp, frozen in terror and pain. That excited Roose further. 

_Maintaining control at all costs._

It was a rule for Roose that he couldn't break but he could bend when it called for it. And Ramsay has been _shouting_ for it. So Roose has no choice in the matter.

Order will be reestablished in Roose's world and Ramsay was the start of it. Him and his miserable broken pet. The pet was handled now it's time to fix it's master.

Roose absentmindedly licked the blood off his flaying blade and he shivered in delight. The blood tasted sweet and delicious to him, why did his sons always taste the best?

Domeric had been a near perfect child in many ways but on rare occasion he was leeched as punishment. One time while removing leeches, Roose licked a crimson path on his young son.

The taste was _intoxicating_ and Roose tried to always deny or fog away in his mind at what happened next. His wife had been furious at him and even threatened to leave him with Domeric.

All because Roose took a little bite out of Dom, just a small bit of flesh to see if tasted as good as the blood did. Dom and Bethany are long turned to dust now.

Which was regrettable and sad but here was his other son Ramsay. Who was so naughty and had no one to champion him. Roose has them both naked so they won't get blood on their clothing. Just one small bite to taste the naughty boy's blood. Who would notice?

Ramsay began to scream and beg when he saw Roose's smile because the boy _remembers_. It's his own fault then, if he remembers then he should know not to provoke him.

All those apologies and using the term Daddy, all the tears and the stream of urine pattering down won't stop it, Roose stepped forward, almost gently, inquisitively. His fingers traced the warm blood stained skin to find the best spot.

_Maintain control._

Only one bite to take, the rest can only be bites that will scar. It tasted so good, the blood and inside flesh was so hot, Roose might have taken a little more than he meant. If Ramsay would stop screaming like a stuck pig, Roose could control himself better.

The boy was so naughty and his shaking, quivering body just deserved this so much...its not like he's really going to fully _eat_ Ramsay...

When Roose came back to himself, his jaws ached and so did his hands. He took one look at the silent crimson stained boy in the corner of the basement and he sighed, texting Qyburn. 

_I lost control._

But Roose felt better, he felt lighter, almost hopeful and he was centered again.

Alyn drove back with trembling hands tight on the steering wheel. Tywin Lannister had already put out the word that he was marrying Sansa Stark. The cocky bastard didn't even wait until he had the girl before telling media who he was marrying, Alyn had told Damon.

Telling Roose was going to be harder. The man didn't take bad news well.

Roose showered under his little stand in shower in the basement while Ramsay cried like a baby and shuddered in his naughty corner. After he redressed, Roose coldly addressed his son.

"Qyburn will come for you soon. Go on and cry in your corner until then. I only gave you what you deserve."

He was pleased to see Alyn waiting in the lobby, eyes down with fearful respect. That further set Roose as king of his castle and he kindly offered Alyn to come into the living room.

Roose made himself a drink while Alyn gave his report. "Sir, I located Sansa and Rickon but Oberyn has disappeared." Roose smirked.

"We can chase down the sand snake another time. I care more about the pets than the kidnapper. Since you don't have them with you, I assume they are in a secure location?" Alyn winced and nodded, fidgeting out of nerves.

He took a very large step away from Roose before continuing.

"Yes, I located Sansa and Rickon Stark at Highgarden. Apparently Tywin Lannister has healed and is healthier than ever. He released his daughter from the institution then he hired Oberyn to save all the pets. He was only able to grab the two, as we know. Uh, Tywin plans on marrying Sansa, he's already publicly gave a wedding date and Cersei did an interview about it before Sansa was even there."

Roose went very still and his voice was so calm and soft. "What was that? Sansa is marrying Tywin? A man old enough to be her grandfather? How offensive and sickening."

The expensive crystal glass would have gone through Alyn's head if he didn't duck quick enough. But Alyn has seen the exact thing happen to Locke when Roose received bad news from him. "Thank you. Now get out."

Alyn ran out of the house and he ran to get his own van. Revving the engine, he sped down to the gate. He was going to get fast food supper and head over to the clinic and see his wife.

He didn't hear Roose go back into the basement nor did he hear Ramsay screaming for his Daddy to not taste him anymore.


	131. Blue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Ben: Blue by Heathers The Musical  
> Weasel and Kitty: Take Me Drunk I'm Home by Dangerous Toys

Joff saw two large figures walking onto the beach and he yelled at them, jumping up and down for emphasis. "NO NO NO! NOT FAIR! THIS IS...OUR TIME, SHLAVE TIME...PET TIME! GO AWAY NOW! NOT TIME YET!" Arya's head popped up from the sand where she was happily burying herself to meditate. Drunk, it sounded like an excellent idea. She frowned at Joff leaping dementedly and yelling then she looked up and saw Damon and Ben coming down the sandy slope to them.

"AH FUCK! ITS THE FUCKING MASTERS! SHOULSH, SHOUL, SHOUSH, WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU ARE OFF HAVING SESHUAL TIME LEAVE US ALONE! WE ARE FINE WISHOUT YOU! AND TAKE YOUR CLONES WISH, WISH, _WITH_ YOU!" Damon laughed in spite of his own blue balls and worries of home. "How many of me do you see, Kitty?" Squinting, Kitty responded as she stood up, causing a small sandstorm. "Uh, at leash thish many!" Arya held up three fingers then she swayed.

Ben swiped the wine bottle from Joff's greedy little hands and poured out the last few sips of it. "Damn, you guys nearly finished this whole bottle off. You DO know we will punish you for this? And the hangovers tomorrow should be priceless. Morons." "FUCK YOU AND THE FUCKS YOU RODE TOMORROWS ON!" Ben instantly smacked Weasel's ass four times while admonishing him. "You can't even say the saying right you are so fucking drunk!"

Ben dragged Weasel away towards the ocean. "Let's sober you up a little, boy." Damon and Kitty watched as Ben started to drown his drunken pet then lift the boy up so he can spit and cough. Ben plunged him back down and out again. Arya grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "He's drowning him. We are widnishes. To the atrocitieYURGUAHH!" Damon swore as his girl puked on his leg and down her own front. Rolling his eyes, Damon dragged his girl to the water and dunked both herself and him in.

As he cleaned them he cheerfully told Arya the news. "We left our dates early because Roose wants us to come home right away. Sansa and Rickon were kidnapped by Oberyn. Don't look so nervous, they are fine. Oberyn gave them to Tywin Lannister who has offered to MARRY your sister and adopt your brother!" Teeth chattering, head tilted upward, Arya stared at Damon, slightly sobered.

"Wh...what? S..S..Sansa is agreeing? Wh...wh, what ab...about me and Joff?" Damon chuckled then stuck his face in hers, his voice full of challenge and menace. "What about you? Why does my pet and Roose's foster girl need anything? And Joff Lannister? He died or something. I only know Ben's pet Weasel. He doesn't need anything either. Go on, say something else and I''ll see if I continue to follow the no whipping rule." Kitty wasn't stupid, she lowered her eyes and remained quiet.

Damon noted how her hands were fisted tightly and behind the respect was a simmering anger. He dunked her under again and when he pulled her back up she gasped and shoved at him. "Enough, please! I am feeling better, just very cold now. Can we get out of the water?" Damon nodded and to prove she was sober, Kitty took two wobbling steps before sinking down. Shaking his head and muttering about pitiful sights, he pulled her up and carried her onto shore.

He put her down slowly, feeling her wet heat drag across his massive hard on. Kitty noticed and looked up in alarm while Damon leered at her. "Sorry. Nymeria didn't finish and I didn't either." Kitty tried to run from Damon but he easily slung her over his shoulder. "You will have to play with me now. We leave at four in the morning so we better hurry and get started. Don't worry, as drunk as you are, it won't be hard to seduce you." Arya kicked and punched, Kitty wailed but Damon carried her quickly into the main house and their cell.

Weasel begged Ben to stop and he found his face held by one of Ben's immensely and abnormally large hands. "Apologize for being so fucking rude to me, you little shit!" "M'sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please! Sorry! Master, please, sorry!" Ben smiled and used his face grip to bring his boy back onto shore. "Good. You are a little more sober, aren't you? Good because I have important news for you! Good news even! Come on, how often do I bring _you_ good news, right?"

"I want your eyes on me, pet, so that I know you are listening to my words." Weasel reacted fast to the threat in his master's voice by dropping to his knees, tossing his head back and staring at Ben intense drunken concentration. Ben chuckled and began to speak in a very clear and loud but oh so taunting tone. "Weasel, Princess and MIttens were saved! Tywin Lannister released your mother from her crazy hospital and he had Oberyn Martell save Sansa and Rickon Stark!"

Ben watched the news begin to sink in and he decided to add, "Now Princess is Sansa again, she is marrying Tywin so she will be your step-grandmommy! Jeyne managed to behead Marge Tyrell in her efforts to save Princess and Mittens from their comfy statuses but she was shot and left for dead. Now once she heals from surgery she will be Roose's right hand girl." Ben was frowning, it was just truly sinking in for him too. Ben and Weasel looked equally upset, for their different reasons.

Drunken screaming began and Ben was jolted out of his own miserable thoughts. Weasel was throwing the king of all tantrums, pummeling the sand and screaming his head off. "MY MOTHER, MY MOTHER IS GONNA SAVE ME! SHE SHE CAN'T JUST NOT! MY MOTHER WILL KILL YOU WHEN SHE SEES WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! ITS ALL OVER. SAVE YOURSELF, MASHER! JUSH, JUSH TAKE ME DRUNK, I'M HOME! I TRIED TO TELL MOM THAT GRANDFATHER HATES ME! HE SAVED THAT WHORE BEFORE ME? THAT FUCKER!"

Ben gave a small irritated growl but Weasel was intent on his flip out. Ben's balls ached and now his head was starting to ache from Weasel screaming. Giving a louder growl, Ben shoved his pet down and unable to help himself, drunken Weasel told Ben to go fuck himself. "FUCK MYSELF? I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. NEVER THOUGHT I'D ACTUALLY FUCK YOU BUT I AM DESPERATE AND YOU OFFERED, ASSHOLE!" Weasel's screaming became frantic as Ben tossed the boy over his shoulder.


	132. Blue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Weasel: Happiness In Slavery by Nine Inch Nails  
> Damon/Kitty: I Want Your Sex by George Micheal

Damon carried Kitty into the cell while she continued to hiss curses into his ear. As soon as they crossed into the large building, Kitty stopped yelling and started to whisper. No one dared to yell in Jaqen's house lest they draw a brutal beating from Waif. It has happened to each of them, including Damon who naturally has a booming voice. Seeing Damon suddenly on the ground from Waif was stunning and no one dared to mess with her after that. They were quiet inside.

Damon was literally getting an earful. The girl stunk of wine and was filling his ear with both curses and spittle. His ear was soaked by the time he tossed her onto the bed. The beds are hard and the mattress didn't move when Kitty landed. The girl was too busy trying to writhe and breathe to run while Damon acted fast. He ripped off his shirt and put on knee on either side of her hips and sat lightly on her, grinning widely. "Looks like I found myself a little bunny. I better pet it now because tomorrow I need a kitty again."

Kitty's hands came up to scratch at him and her teeth were bared but when his large hands caressed her small breasts gently, she paused. Drunken Kitty thought this felt pretty good. Tingly, warm and there was a feeling, a yearning, it led between her legs where things felt...wetter and swollen. _Oh no, but it felt really good and maybe just for a little longer._ Kitty shut her eyes and moaned, not seeing how Damon sucked in his breath and got so hard he was sure it would just crack in two soon. _His pet did want to fuck him._

He launched a full scale attack upon her breasts. One hand touched the nipples tenderly through the cloth while the other hand raised the shirt until it exposed her breasts. Kitty tried to protest weakly but Damon leaned down and lapped at the breasts, cutting off anything from her but moans. Her small hands curled through his thick long hair and when he carefully nibbled on her nipples, yanked hard on it. "Please, Master, don't. More, please more. Yes...no...YES! YES RIGHT THERE!"

Weasel found a hand plastered over his mouth as they entered the house. "Don't scream and bring Waif." Large drunk eyes began to look around for the girl while Ben carried his boy into their bedroom cell. As soon as he released Weasel, the boy tried to run from Ben who blocked him at every turn. "Are you going to play the part of cornered rape victim? Excellent. I like role play too." Weasel tried reasoning. "That isn't role play if it is really rape! This would be real rape! I only fuck girls! I don't want to fuck you!"

Weasel tried to dart under the bed and Ben caught an ankle and slowly, very slowly, dragged him out. As he did so, he let one hand drift up the boy's inner thighs. Weasel screamed and squirmed to no avail. "Stop it, its really rape, stop, please! Master, I beg you, please don't. I'm not role playing I swear it! It would be rape, Master!" Chuckling, Ben started to drag Weasel by his ankle which went higher into the air. Weasel scrabbled at the stones creating the floor as he was effortlessly dragged towards Ben's bed.

Giving a quick laugh, Ben decided to stop teasing the little guy and be honest. "Weasel, I know it's rape. I get it, you don't want to be fucked by me. You don't want my thick hard cock up your narrow little uptight asshole. I don't care. I can do whatever I'd like with you and that is that. I'm not asking you or ordering you to do anything. Its not even a threat, Weasel. Its just a fact I am sharing with you. I'm going to fuck you and if you don't like that then be prepared to join other rape victims in late night online chats I guess."

Kitty has never felt like this before and she was swept away. The feelings were unique, they were breathtaking and she couldn't think. Damon started to lick a path to her belly button as he swiftly got rid of her wet pants. Kitty started to struggle a little and Damon laid on top of her to calm her down. "Hush, kiss me, kiss me and I'll play with your breasts and nothing else, I promise. Just start again and we will go slower. Trust me, I'm your Master. Your body is mine and I want to make you feel good so let me, yeah? Kiss me, Kitty."

Kitty opened her mouth to answer and somehow Damon's tongue ended up in there. Drunkenly, Kitty tried to shove the tongue out of her mouth with her own tongue. She ended up sword-tongue fighting for some time while thick fingers played her breasts like a fine instrument. Once Kitty was moaning into Damon's mouth she felt one hand sliding down her stomach in a tantalizing way. Kitty couldn't protest due to the tongue in her mouth. The fingers delved between her legs and Kitty fell into a deep well of feelings undiscovered.

Practiced fingers knew where to fondle, where to tickle and where to gently rub. When Damon brushed a finger against her clitoris, Kitty nearly screamed into his mouth. Now Damon had one hand pushing down his pants and the other prodded very carefully against a never touched opening. Damon waited patiently and stroked her until she was slick then he coated his finger with it to slowly enter her, to stretch her out, to prepare her. Another scream into his mouth then a guttural groan. _She was his now._

Ben pulled Weasel up by his ankle until Weasel had his hands on the floor to brace himself. "Please, Master, don't break my ankle, please don't break anything. I'm sorry I was rude and disrespectful and bad and-" Ben stared at Weasel's ass and snapped, "Shut up, pet." Instantly Weasel shut up not daring to push anything into a break situation. He squirmed when Ben ran a hand across his ass then smacked it once hard. Ben grinned as he found his throbbing hard on seemed to like Weasel's ass as an acceptable replacement.

"Okay, up on the bed. Fucking time, Weasel. Whether I go easy or hard is up to you. Naw, I'm just kidding, nothing is ever up to you." Weasel wailed but he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, ready to run. Ben grabbed him and tilted his face up to looked directly into Ben's eyes. "If you leave this bed before I'm done with you I will crush your feet so you can never hop to your feet again. Hear me, boy?" Weasel burst into tears as he nodded. "Now I want you to assume the doggie position on the bed. Don't worry, I'll take care of your shorts."

Slowly Weasel forced his limbs to move and the second he assumed the position, Ben shoved his shorts down, binding his knees and Weasel squeaked in terror when he realized that Ben was naked, skin to skin. Weasel opened his mouth to complain and gagged when Ben stuck his fingers in Weasel's mouth. He gathered the saliva on his fingers then Ben whispered, "Suck on them. Wet them to my satisfaction or you'll have a very dry stretching out. The wetter the fingers, the easier the entry." Weasel cried and sucked.

Damon's finger became two and Kitty was mindlessly whimpering, eyes closed and hips beseechingly arched. When the two fingers left, she felt empty and hungry for more right away. "Please, please more." She tried to say through his tongue, into his mouth and he heard and understood her. It was because he was switching out his fingers for his freshly condomed penis. Damon gave a gentle push then one big thrust which caused Kitty to scream into his mouth. Damon stopped dead and waited, just kissing her, letting their bodies adjust to joining.

Damon couldn't believe how tight and hot she felt. He has slept with virgins before but they were...under different circumstances. He had always gotten off on their pain, their begging, the fear. This was different, like with Nymeria, someone who enjoys sex and Damon groaned as he started to move in Kitty. It was fun to have someone besides a mysterious dominatrix to enjoy sex with. Kitty began to dig her claws into his back and Damon moved faster, loving it. Damon made sure that Kitty had her first orgasm before he had his.

Weasel couldn't stop the fingers prodding and stretching his backside. He could only whine, cry, shiver and beg. "Master? Please? Don't be too rough, I will behave. Please? Don't tear me up, can you be gentle and I'll be a good boy?" Ben arched an eye at Weasel's actions. "Your voice sounds like you are seven. I don't want to molest children can you grow the fuck up to your age again? It's a prick up your ass, not a blade, baby. A big talker like Joff Baratheon can certainly handle a little rape." 

"You scary fucker, just get it over with then and stop teasing your dog, asshole!" Weasel never could stop his words from getting him in trouble. Ben growled and leaned over his cringing pet with great threat then sunk his teeth deep into the back of Weasel's neck while swiftly shoving down his own pants and lining his achingly hard cock against the tight but moistened opening. He thrust hard and Weasel nearly blacked out with pain. Ben didn't care and he sought his own fleeting pleasure.

With every thrust, Weasel wailed and his nails shredded the bedding. Ben found Weasel's ass to be sweetly tight but not enough to hurt. The sounds of pain and helplessness were a sound his libido always loves to hear. Ben thrust and then he pressed in deeper, moaning as he licked up the blood from the bites he kept making on his pet's skin. "I can scar you all I want, fuck you all I want. You are just my pet, my little fuck-toy, if that what I want." And with that he slammed hard against Weasel and came inside him.


	133. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Perfect by Pink

Everything about this house was delicate and a reminder of spring in full bloom. It clashed with the man walking through it as well as Sansa in her disco kitten outfit. Tywin was dressed formally, he stood as straight as a military man and his aura commanded respect.

He looked as if one of his fists could break through the ivy covered thin pillars that were everywhere. Tywin might be old enough to be her grandfather but it was clear he kept himself quite well.

Sansa tried to recall everything she knew of Tywin, every time she'd ever met him the past he was formal to her. He still was in spite of the fact that she was his bride. She was aware that he will follow her into her bath after all, the man wants to see what he just bought.

Sansa is under no delusion that the man owns her, she is just happy it comes without a collar and with a step back into comfortable society. She is sure of what Tywin would want of her and getting out of this get up would certainly help.

Sansa is about to go straight into working to assure herself and Rickon a place within this cold man's world. Not to mention the rescue of Arya from Damon and Roose. Tywin was a man not given to just offering money out without a very good reason.

If he sees no profitable reason to return Arya to her siblings, Sansa will have to do it herself. That mean insinuating herself within the family, friends and servants. Cersei resents and hates her with very good reason. It will take time to undo that.

Sansa knew Tyrion was no threat and she could possibly either play on his sympathies or seduce him. She was so tired she wasn't even paying attention to the actual flesh and blood man before her.

"Dear, please do not fret. I don't expect us to join together until our wedding night. You will have a bath and I simply will stay to make sure you don't fall asleep and drown yourself. I will assist you into bed and leave you alone to sleep."

Sansa understood he wished to inspect her and make sure she was worth her price. Very well. She just had to remember NOT to fall asleep in the tub because he would be insulted if she fell asleep in his presence. Her stress means nothing to him.

Giving a gentle submissive smile to him, she nodded. "I wouldn't object to nearly anything, I mean, you saved us. My little brother and myself, we are so grateful to you. And I am grateful that you'll help me save my sister."

Tywin gave a small smile to her and gently took her arm in his. Even though his grip wasn't rough, she could sense the strength he still had. He had to be working out, has to be. "You could have made me your pet or your mistress, but you chose to make me your bride."

Tywin waited until they were in her new private chambers and he was running the bathwater for her. Sansa wasn't bothered by slowly removing her horrible outfit. Standing naked before Tywin, she wasn't embarrassed, Sansa was proud of her body.

"My first set of children were golden lovely twins. That made awful mistakes, cost my son his life in fact. My next child was a disgrace both in structure of body and in mind. You are young, biddable, smart, society trained and quite beautiful. Our children will be even more so."

Sansa felt centered now. This was easier than dealing with a man who's tastes ran quite strange. It was fun, a lot of it but having to always wonder if she would irritate or bore Roose into feeding her to the leeches.

Cersei and Tyrion can torment and bully her but they won't scar her or try to kill her like Ramsay and the boys did during their hunting. It was finally sinking in that she was marrying the most powerful patriarch of Westeros.

Sansa stepped into the bubbles and hot water caressed her thighs as she stood so that Tywin could watch her slowly sink down. The huge sunken marble tub was inviting and Sansa gave in to her own desire and started to scrub the perfume and the Bolton Pet away.

Tywin seemed to understand that she needed this and he patiently watched and waited. Sansa scrubbed away every aspect of Princess and didn't emerge until she became Sansa Stark.

"I survived a Stark slaughter, I survived the Boltons, I survived being human trafficked and here I am about to marry the most powerful patriarch in all of Westeros. Roose isn't truly number one, he didn't even properly earn the spot like you did. I will help you save my sister and bring down Roose Bolton."

Tywin gave a firm nod and gave a smirk.

"I knew I made the right choice to pick you as my new bride. You have guts, courage, clever girl. But I don't want you anywhere near Roose, he would only try to snatch you again. Its going to be very difficult to extract your sister. Getting Oberyn was a stroke of luck we won't get again. It might take time. First we must have you go out tomorrow with Cersei to buy some correct clothing and we shall present you tomorrow night to our society friends. Of course, since we are here in the gardens, none of these folks are our actual friends. We are safer here. Just until we take down Roose then we shall return to our regular mansion."


	134. Love Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Love the Dead by Alice Cooper  
> Criminal by Fiona Apple

Roose was a responsible father who is deeply concerned with his son. So he made sure to call Qyburn and carry Ramsay to his room, dumping the crimson boy on his bed. Leaning over the cringing, whimpering boy, he smiled wide so Ramsay would be focused on his teeth that matched the crimson skin. "If you wish for me to return your pet, I suggest you begin to act the very loyal son. Good night, Ramsay."

He thought about getting his decanter and bringing it to his room. No, that was far too below the pale for him. Roose was simply going to go to bed and formulate plans in his head until he fell asleep. Losing Princess hurt but it was time to pull himself together. Starting tomorrow Jeyne returns home along with the others he sent to camp. 

They will all need guidance and Roose needed to be there whole and healthy to give it. A hangover would look awful to them and Roose has never shown weakness in front of others. He wasn't about to start now. Could he even imagine a world where the others gossiped that Roose was pining for a mere slave girl? Roose couldn't even entertain the thought of it.

Roose was going past Walda's room when he stopped dead. He swore he heard...panting, harsh uneven breaths and he felt irrationally angry. How dare Walda be masturbating and enjoying herself when Roose couldn't? He didn't want to, he wanted his pet back! Roose had a key to open every door in his home of course.

He carried the skeleton key in his wallet at all times since Ramsay loved to hide and lock himself away as a small child. As silent as any self respecting robber, Roose unlocked Walda's door and peek inside. Pale white flesh shimmering in the moonlight, sparkling with sweat, jiggling huge soft breasts, Walda biting her bottom lip in ecstasy. She shifted and Roose caught sight of Marge's slack but slick face.

Roose felt revulsion, disgust and he grew so hard, taking a shaky breath, Roose went inside the room. He spoke in a rough deep voice that was barely containing a dangerous violence. His jaw hurt worse than ever as he gritted his teeth. "How dare you? You are a disgusting fucking animal, you know that, Walda? Am I to indulge you in all your sick kinks during our marriage?"

Walda looked up shock, a bit of fear but her eyes mostly glistening with an invitation that led Roose to backhand her. Walda fell off the head and the bed. The crash was thunderous on the bare wooden boards. Like a leviathan, Walda rose slowly and faced her betrothed. Roose's hands started to shake when she licked the blood off her lip and gave him a heated look still. "Please, I miss her too, Roose."

His shaking hands turned into steady fists and Roose took a step forward, then another. Roose started to remove his belt and he sneered at her. "I didn't save you from your father. I bought you for a bride because you were the cheapest price I could pay for getting your father to do my bidding. He had no hope of ever unsaddling you on any man or woman. Except me. And you repay me this way?"

Roose snapped the belt and Walda flinched. "I'm sorry, Roose. I miss Princess. I never hid my preferences from you, I wanted Princess as much as you did. And Marge was such an evil bitch to me...and you are so terrifying...please, comfort me and I'll comfort you." Roose snapped the belt and took another step, causing Walda to shudder but she stood her ground. 

"I didn't get Princess for YOU! Marge was not brought here for YOU! Why would I comfort you?" Roose's voice was a mere angry hiss but Walda's voice was a sound on the wind. "But you will comfort me whether you meant to or not." That launched his fury and Walda received a sharp hard flurry of strikes from his thick leather belt. He struck hard at her breasts, arms, legs and stomach.

Walda cried out and panted harder. Roose paused and she looked up, her eyes full of pain and passion. "Turn and face the wall, bitch." Without a word of protest or apology, Walda leaned against the wall, deliberatly sticking her ass out at him. "Shameful. Naughty. WHORE." Walda moaned and squirmed as Roose began to spank her ass and thighs, his own breathing growing erratic.

Roose dropped the belt and pressed himself up against Walda's soft ass and he grabbed her hands, pressing his thumb hard on her bandaged hand. Walda screamed out and ground her ass against his hard length. "Fuck. I am marrying a pain slut. Well, at least that's something appealing about you. Finally." Walda was hurting and horny, a mix of things that Roose did love.

"I thought Princess was too lovely and delicate to ever use my darker sexual urges but apparently my own wife will fill those needs. In that case...let's see how far it goes, shall we?" Roose directed his fiance to lay on the bed and he used both his own teeth and Marge's between Walda's legs and her breasts. Walda shuddered in orgasm at the biting and ground her pulsing self against Marge's head.

Roose sodomized her and Walda simply loved it. He struck her and she begged for more. Her eyes went as round as Reek's when he pulled out his favorite flaying blade. He took a small piece off her lower back and Walda didn't need to be tied down, she actually stayed in place but oh, she screamed. "Please, I can't take much more! I will explode soon, please, please, please, Roose, I love this and you!"

It was enough for Roose to have to leave the piece there, skin bunched up around raw ooze while he prepared to fuck her again. Roose came when he pulled the last bit of the skin, ripping it off in a quick series of jerks. Roose stumbled over to the head while his well used cock hung limp between his blood stained legs.

He grabbed Marge's head and made Walda french kiss it and he decided to call Osha to feed it to his dogs. "Thank you for that, Walda. I shall ask Qyburn to give you treatment for the flayed spot. I think I want you to plan the wedding. You have two weeks." Roose left the room and Walda cried while smiling.

Qyburn was instructed to care for Walda before Ramsay and he obeyed the order. He gave Walda a dose of morphine and carefully tended every cut, bruise and her flayed spot. Qyburn treated Ramsay afterwards, making sure to give the boy a half a ibuprofen as instructed by his father. Ignoring the weeping and begging, Qyburn started to stitch and repair as he could.

"You will need to visit my clinic for the plastic surgery. Be grateful your father is allowing pain medication for the surgery."


	135. Darkest Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clones by Alice Cooper  
> I'll Bite Your Face Off by Alice Cooper

Reek howled until a clinic nurse sedated him. For once it wasn't one of the Barbary's for the late night staff. Nurse Unella Septa introduced herself at ten o'clock in the evening. She seemed much calmer then. Now Unella's strict face was crumpled up into frustrated disgust to see a young man howling like a lost wolf pup in _her_ clinic. _This was not how things are done_ was written all over her face.

Reek tried explaining to her between his tears and howls that he needs to be with Ramsay Bolton, please. This was not her problem, was exactly what Unella was thinking and he could easily see that. Reek fell under the spell of sedation and got chased around by a headless Robb Stark who spoke out of a bloody wolf head in his blue hands.

Jeyne opened her eyes for the first time and there was Alyn smiling down at her. "Hi there, wifey. You scared the shit out of me. Please don't get shot again, not sure I can take it." Jeyne grinned and winced when she attempted to sit up. Her side ached dully in spite of the heavy duty painkiller. "How pissed is Roose at me? Are we healing me only for Roose to put a bullet in my head? I lost Sansa and Rickon."

Alyn laughed and kissed his wife on her forehead. "Love, you are such a little kick ass, you know. No, Roose isn't mad at you. You didn't lose the pets, Roose lost the pets. Not that we ever would say that. And you brought him the head of one of the kidnappers, got in a car crash and took a bullet all to obey your boss to the letter. He has rewarded it. You have replaced Locke as his right hand man."

Jeyne stared at Alyn with an open mouth. "Yup. In fact, you need to leave here in a bit when you can stand and walk. Roose wants a meeting with you this very morning. It's only three and we don't have to present ourselves until nine luckily." Jeyne's already pale face blanched and she ripped off the covers just to stop and groan in pain. "I nearly die and got a promotion for it? Okay, help me dress."

"Yeah...maybe go slower. It wasn't a serious wound as far as bullet wounds go but it was still invasive. It's gonna hurt. Let me call the nurse for some medicine, then we can try again." Jeyne grit her teeth and tried to get out of bed but much slower while Alyn rang the nurse anyway. Unella came in to tonelessly lecture the couple on all of the things Jeyne cannot do.

A shot of morphine helped Jeyne move better. Jeyne tilted her head. "Why is Reek howling and moaning like that?" Unella frowned deeply. "The boy was sedated and he still keeps making those awful noises. I apologize if it bothers you. I suggest you keep the door shut and practice your walking in the room." Jeyne shook her head.

"Can I have one of those walker things so I can go visit him? I might be able to calm him down." Alyn hovered over his wife as she struggled with the walker. Walking got smoother with the device once she got a rhythm going. It took twenty minutes for her to travel a ten minute walk to Theon. She sat on the edge of Reek's bed and smoothed back his sweaty hair.

Jeyne heard the tortured boy mutter, "Rob. Please stop." Snorting, Jeyne told Alyn, "He's begging Rob Stark to stop. He had an affair with him." Alyn laughed. "Consider all that Ramsay has done to him. But it's his ex lover that haunts him? Makes no sense to me." Jeyne gave a wry smile. Jeyne leaned down and whispered into Reek's ear, relaxing him. He stopped crying and snored lightly.

"Makes perfect sense to me. Reek feels he deserves what Ramsay does to him. Theon only broke up with Robb for Robb's sake. But he regrets losing him as a friend. Theon never got over it." Alyn pouted. "Okay, you fixed him. let's get back to your next walk." Alyn felt strange being around all this emotion and wanted to run away. Jeyne smirked and shot him an amused glance.

"Alyn it bothers me you could face a cannon down but can be defeated simply by being near a crying person." Alyn grimaced then whispered, "You are a cruel woman." Jeyne painfully stood up and then stood tall leaving behind the walker. "Come on, we need to practice until I look and walk like normal. Its already almost four and Roose expects me by nine!"

Jeyne shuffled forward under her own steam with Alyn circling her to make sure nothing impeded her. Reek curled up with his pillow in his arms, hugging it. Hearing an angel whisper in his ear that it wasn't his fault, that Rob was gone but Ramsay was forever, it helped. Theon had always been lonely and guilty, even when he was with Robb. Ramsay made sure that Reek was never lonely or unloved.

Being with Ramsay was a relief, being Reek was a gift. No more guilt, no more loneliness and it was worth the pain that came with it. Reek cuddled his pillow, dreaming it was Ramsay smiling and hugging him. Reek heard him say, Reek needs Ramsay and Ramsay needs Reek. He also seems to recall Ramsay lifting him from the leech box and saying, "Don't leave me, I love you, Reek!"

Reek slept a healing sleep and Jeyne began to walk better and with Alyn's help started to get dressed to go. "I need you to stop at home to pick up a dress that won't touch my scars." Alyn shook his head and held up a dress he bought at a yard sale on his way up. The doctor had told him on the phone that scars cannot touch her clothes, to get a dress that was very loose.

"Look I got you one already! What is that face you are making? Do you feel sick? No? The dress? Oh my god, fake retching really? Look I didn't know the triangles were really pepperoni pizza slices in space until I already paid five bucks for the dress. Fine, we can change you at home but you have to wear this dress until then. Or we leave with you in a hospital gown."

Alyn sighed as Jeyne signed herself out wearing Alyn's coat over her hospital gown. They had almost made it out the door when Qyburn himself came in. "I just left your home. Ramsay is in the ambulance that Barbary is driving now. Luckily Walda could be treated at home. Roose had a rough night of it but I guess he got it out of his system. Could you please bring Theon back with you? I need the bed."

It would have gone easier if the ambulance driver didn't leave the moaning wreck of Ramsay in the hallway near Reek's room. Alyn and Jeyne ran after Theon, who stopped dead at the stretcher, crying out. Alyn took one look and went running into men's room to puke while Jeyne just turned pale and cleared her throat. "Shit. Come on, Reek you can't do anything for him, let Qyburn care for him."

Alyn said nothing as he drove the weeping boy and the tightly contained and drugged wife. Because what could he say? It was clear that Roose tried to bite Ramsay's face off. Qyburn has a lot of work ahead of him. All Alyn could do was look at Jeyne and wonder if Roose would still be in a bitey man mood when they get home.

"Huh, did you say something, Alyn? It sounded like you said Bitey Man?" Jeyne was looking at him and so was Reek. "Oh...uh..yeah. Okay so when the boys were all younger, we all really wanted to know about the basement. Ramsay snuck us down and we all hid to watch Roose come down with a victim. He caught us right away and he killed the girl fast and went after us instead."

"We were down there for two days. Roose became the Bitey Man. He shut off all the lights after chaining us each in different parts of the room, naked and terrified. He would go long periods of time before suddenly he was THERE and BITING, really hard everywhere on us in the pitch black. We could hear each other crying, screaming. It was fucking awful and kind of really hit hard in my head ever since."

Reek's eyes were huge and glittering with tears of sympathy. Jeyne leaned close and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Alyn. I will make sure to shield you from Roose from now on. Don't fret, babe, I'm your wife and I'll protect you." Alyn laughed. "I feel everything is backwards with you but I don't mind it. But I don't want to see you get hurt by Roose either. You saw Ramsay's face or what was left of it."


	136. Late Night Kennel Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I Wanna Be Your Dog by Joan Jett and the Heartbreakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Deiwimin

Pain medication and a gelled bandage over her flayed spot helped Walda carefully make it outside. She had waited until Roose had left the room before trying to follow Osha. Walda had no problem staying out of sight because she couldn't move faster than an average snail. The medication took the pain further away but it did nothing for balance.

Osha tossed the head into the dogs kennel then released the dogs before heading quickly inside. She didn't see the bruised pale woman hiding nearby. Osha went back inside and Walda went quickly into the kennel. Helicent and Kyra were friendly enough, if they haven't tasted the head, she stands a chance of getting it back.

One of the first things she did was meet the dogs here. Not only because she loves dogs,but these ones have hunted animals and human before. She wanted to make sure that they could smell her, know that she wasn't their prey. Helicent snapped at her, growling and Walda stomped her foot which did nothing. Kyra sniffed up Walda's nightgown and she gave up, just petting the pups.

Suddenly the dogs seemed to sniff the air and become agitated. Helicent grabbed the head and ran to her kennel but Kyra hid behind Walda. A low voice spoke softly and Walda both froze and soaked. "What kind of indecent woman comes out in her nightgown publicly? What kind of lady chases a _head_ into a _dog kennel_ , Walda? What kind of freakish woman am I marrying?"

Walda did not turn even as she heard Roose walk up behind her. He harshly grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. His fingernails danced lightly upon her neck as his eyes burned into hers. "Maybe you weren't out here searching for the head, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you came out here because you wanted to practice delights with one of our dogs. I shall find out just how far you'll go."

"No, please. I came for the head to use for a little longer, I'll confess to it. I'm still feeling a little....frisky, I guess. I am sorry." Roose sucked in his breath and his words came out slightly shaky. "You weren't fully satisfied by me earlier? Well, I am sure we can fix that, darling." Too late did Walda see just what she had said. "Oh that isn't what I meant. Of course I was satisfied by you. I just got frisky again."

Roose's eyes burned and he pulled harder on her hair. "You could have come to me. Instead you chased a head into a dog kennel in your pajamas. Why would you wrestle a dog for a head of your enemy instead of coming to me for sexual relations. You said we were close enough to marriage for us to have sex. Why didn't you come get me, Walda? Unless....you wanted to fuck my dogs?"

Walda shook her head and frantically thought of what to say next. She didn't want to end up having sex with half a dog kennel if she could help it. "You are too intimidating still, Sir. You are terrifying actually. I can't help loving gorgeous women, I can't help wanting to explore the darker arts of sex with you. The more you scare me the hornier I seem to get. You are one of my kinks, Sir."

Roose twisted her head to face his bulge in his own pajamas. It took him less than a second to pull his turgid length out. "Suck. Pig." Walda began to obey, using her tongue, teeth and hands on cock and balls. Her sisters taught her how to do these things and here she was finally able to appreciate the oral lessons.

Swirling her tongue lower, lower, sucking his balls into her mouth, rolling them like marbles. Walda waited until Roose had his own head thrown back and was moaning before she pulled her head away. "Do not call me a pig. I don't mind whore, slut, anything derogatory that is sexual. My father called me pig. Why would you want me to think of my father during sex?"

Roose gave a small chuckle and stared down at her with dry amusement. "I can call you a dog or cat or a lizard? Just not the animal your father called you? Very well. What about piglet? Roose was clearly teasing but Walda frowned up at him. "Don't think of me or refer to me as a pig. I'm serious." Roose smiled slightly. "Very well. I shall never refer or think of you as a pig. Dog is fine, yes? Maybe you like them?"

"For goodness sake, I love dogs to pet not to have sex with." Roose shrugged and grabbed her head to push his cock at her. "Suck, bitch." Walda went back to trying to keep Roose entertained enough that he doesn't just mouth fuck her fast and hard. When Roose was finally ready to cum, he did so without a sound, only a fluttering of his eyes and a quick grunting sound.

Even in these moments he kept control. His grip was very tight as he flooded her mouth. It tasted half like mushroom soup and half like provolone cheese. Walda choked it down fully before Roose would remove his cock and his grip. "Good girl. I see want to make sure I understand why you are here in the kennels. The head will have been mostly eaten by now. That won't be fun to play with."

Roose gave a small smirk. "Lets see how far you can go." Walda gasped and sank to her knees, pleading with the cold eyes. "Please, I did all that you asked. I'm sorry I snuck out to steal the head. Can't we please go inside now, Roose?" Ignoring her request and plea, Roose encouraged most of the dogs to come out of the kennels.

Walda started to stand to flee but he grabbed her arms, crying out at the bruises that were already given to her. "Shush, darling. It's just a bit of harmless fun and experimentation." He hugged her with one arm while the other started to lift up her nightgown then his hand dove between her legs. "You are so wet, is that for me, love? Or is it for these furry drooling beasts?" Walda blinked back tears. "For you."

"Let us find out. Here, Hercules. Good boy." A wolfhound came from the last crate in the back of the kennel. One eye was a cataract and the a few of his teeth were cracked and sharp while others were half missing or dulled over time. This was an old scarred thing, coming forward in a rather bored manner. "Please don't do this, Roose! Please! Why?"

Roose bit her earlobe as he curled in close, spooning her struggling body. "Because we are exploring our darker kinks, aren't we? I want to degrade and humiliate you." Walda cried tears of shame that Roose licked up like they were precious diamonds, when Hercules licked her and she had an orgasm from it. And now Roose was waving the dogs away and lifting her like a tender bride.

"What a good girl, I know that was hard for you, honey. Such a good job learning to do as I say, to trust me to know your limits and needs." Walda wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. Roose carried his fiance up to her room. He brought her in, shut the door and ripped off her stained nightgown. He lightly bit all over her including the fat rolls that he loved to test the soft thickness in.

Walda returned the attack in kind which made Roose growl and rip off his own clothes. "On your hands and knees. Be a dog. Bark." Walda complied and gave a few sweet husky barks. Growling, Roose climbed on her back and he played the part of Hercules. He enjoyed himself but he mostly did everything he could to get Walda to scream his name.

Walda loved his ego and did her best to really enjoy herself. Roose fucked her hard and fast, slow and deep according to her whimpered instructions. He loved it when she would bark or whine the most. Finally Walda stopped reigning in her pleasure and let it explode and consume her. When that happened, Roose let himself fill her and then he whispered that they were knotted together.

Giving a soft laugh, Walda nodded. "I hope we have strong children with your features, Roose. I will strive to give you a son but I don't think I get to say much in the matter." Roose smiled. "It might be nice to have a daughter. I've never had one before. I have had two sons and both disappointment me." Walda smiled, "Then I guess we will try for little girls."


	137. Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves  
> Comatose by Skillet

Morning came to Westeros and it slowly leaked into the Dreadfort windows to see Walda and Roose still in bed. Roose was snoring but Walda's eyes were open and with a sneer she carefully got out of bed. She weighed herself and swore at how slowly she was losing weight. Eating tapeworm pills was not something she was proud of but she needed to lose the extra flesh.

She was down to one seventy and that _was_ something to be proud of.

 _Soon. I will be thin, I will be a socialite. I can ask Roose for a damned face lift if I wanted. Eventually he might bust my face and make that truly possible._ But these aren't the things Walda wants. She was never jealous of her sisters' love, money or status. It was the freedom to have lovely children, lots of them. Walda heard stories, read all the reports. Roose's cold heart is even colder but looks warm. 

It was true that Roose wasn't an ideal father, but Walda will protect her children from any of that nastiness. Roose will not hit or threaten their children or Walda won't be submissive fun anymore. Instead Roose will encounter a momma bear and they can be very dangerous. Walda will try to be the best wife and mother she can be.

But she knows how to be a she bitch if there's a reason for it. Roose will learn.

Alyn pulled into the driveway with Jeyne half asleep in the car while chugging down a red bull. She rejected all help getting out of the car so Alyn just got out of her way. "Do you want an egg and cheese sandwich?" Jeyne thought about it and turned back to Alyn. "Yes please. Thank you for taking the time to make it for me."

Alyn kissed his wife and smiled into her eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Kick Ass but you need to remember you just had surgery. Falling down on Roose is as bad as being a slacker or being rude. SO just eat and get ready slowly, ok?" Jeyne left Alyn to his making of eggs while she got ready. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight braid that was wound in circles on the back of her head.

Jeyne's hair was forced into place by a few deathly sharp looking pins that have lovely blown glass pink flowers here and there. Sansa taught her this trick years ago. To keep a few hair pins on them at all times so they have a weapon if needed. Jeyne took all the same deportment, religious and etiquette classes. Difference was Sansa took them so seriously that Jeyne had to act as if she cared.

The only real thing Jeyne cared about was getting validation. Now it is truly life or death to rise to the top and Jeyne knows even shot she is more up to the task than anyone else. She carefully put on make up and dressed in her floating dress then had Alyn help her with the gun shoulder holster before she ate her eggs.

Alyn added the pinch of salt and pepper to the slightly cooked yolk before melting the slice of cheddar on top. "This breakfast sandwich is fucking amazing! Why the hell have I been attempting to cook when you certainly can! I feel cheated." Shrugging Alyn tried to smile casually while speaking smoothly.

"I guess I can take on more cooking and cleaning duties here. You'll be the new one in charge of us all and just like with Roose, whatever you say will go." Jeyne arched an eyebrow and stared at Alyn who looked around to make sure the trees and chirping birds outside weren't stolen. "Do I detect anger in that? Because it sounds like it. I'm sorry that I nearly DIED to work for your BOSS."

"No, I'm angry at myself for dragging you out of the Stark life again, this time forever. I pulled you into a world that you shouldn't have to know." Jeyne smiled bitterly as she stole Alyn's cigarette and puffed. "I already knew this world existed when I met you, sweetie." Alyn grimaced. "Not like we know it. We've been around Roose and Ramsay since we were little kids practically."

A quick grin and Jeyne started to rub Alyn's shoulders. "Tell me how you met Ramsay. Tell me when I get to meet your family." Alyn nodded. "I don't know where my mother is buried but I can show you the Bolton incinerator. It's the last place I remember seeing my shitty father."

Alyn looked like a lost boy suddenly. "My father liked to beat on me and he did worse things to my sister up in her room. She got pregnant and he punched her stomach until she lost the baby. It was so awful. I told Rams and Damie about it and finally we decided something had to be done. We told Ramsay's dad and the next thing I knew I was being fostered by Roose."

"My father was in jail and my sister went to stay with her favorite aunt. That's how Ramsay and Roose get what they need. They hunt down desperate or gullible folks to do as much of their work as possible. Damie's mother a real bad junkie trailer trash hoe, she would always forget to feed the kid and a few times she even made him stay outside overnight so she could be with her men and make money."

Alyn blinked fast. "Damie always hated it when his mother "worked from home". I helped set fire to the trailer while she was asleep in it. Damie was at Ramsay's house while me and Skinner followed Ramsay's instructions after Ramsay acted it out with us over and over. Mom died and bam, Roose has a foster boy. Skinner was very poor and his parents were just as vile as Skinner could be."

Alyn shrugged. "Skinner's dad would go off and just whale on him. Sometimes his mom would too and she was almost worse. They broke his arm once and Roose jumped all over it. He sued for custody or fostering rights and got it. His mom went nuts and his parents tried to kill him in front of the officer observing his leaving. It was a swift fist fight which the policeman enthusiastically won."

"Roose never acted like a real parent to us. He never adopted any of us nor favored any of us. He favored Locke who grew up with Roose in his household as his friend. Ramsay studied and learned each of us and used what he knew against us if we strayed. We were the Boys, Ramsay's boys and that was that. Roose still owns us until we turn eighteen."

"But why would we go? How would we know how to make a living? So we have to stay for the lodging, food and support while we work for him and save up to run away. I turn eighteen in just two months." Jeyne turned too fast and groaned but then looked Alyn in the eye. "Whatever do you mean? I just became the right hand woman for Roose Bolton, who is currently the most powerful leader in Westeros."

Grabbing Alyn's face, Jeyne stared intently into it. "Hon, this is a great opportunity for me. We can't leave anytime soon." Alyn kissed her nose. "We aren't leaving, don't worry. I want to see you shine." Alyn cracked his knuckles. "The boys and Ramsay aren't thrilled over your promotion. Expect shit from them but I'll be there to watch your back." Jeyne scoffed. "Their feelings aren't my responsibility."

Alyn's worried face made Jeyne soften and she kissed his face all over. "You have some really deep loyalties with this family, don't you? You are good friends with these boys, maybe you can help soften the way?" Alyn doubted it. "I'll try to."

Reek was put in a guest room where it was too big and lonely. Reek was used to being with Ramsay all the time. He was fine now, he just needed to stop crying like a baby for Ramsay. Why didn't he get put in Ramsay's room? That is what's making him cry. The door wasn't locked so he started to sneak out while everyone was still asleep.

He got halfway to the gate when Jeyne showed up from nowhere in a long flowing dress with her guns showing at her sides. "Hey Reek, what's wrong, sweetie? Aww, you are crying so hard, come here for a hug, Reek." Reek melted under the sympathy and in spite of the guns, he ran to hug her. Jeyne hugged Reek and kept a running litany of sympathy.

She got him to her own house and locked him in. "Before I head to the big house, let's get you some breakfast and you can hang here until Ramsay returns unless Roose says otherwise. Why don't you get on the couch and here, let's get you wrapped in that quilt too." Alyn watched while Reek got tucked in and fed.

Reek didn't notice when Jeyne came out with a long thin chain attached to a leather cuff that she firmly attacked to Reek's right ankle. Jeyne showed him his chain before she and Alyn left. "Listen carefully, buddy. You have a chain to keep you here, my runaway boy. You are fed, the chain reaches the bathroom and you have a couch and a tv to watch. We will be back very soon, Reek."

Alyn combed his hair while Jeyne checked her make up. Checking her watch, Jeyne took a big breath. "It's time. Wish me luck, guys."


	138. Like A Girl Named Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: King Of Anything by Sara Barellies  
> Cersei: Roar by Kay Perry

"Wake up, little dove! Time to have a cup of tea and pull yourself together. I am going to lend you a dress. Certainly can't let you walk about as a whore, can we?" Sansa winced as Cersei opened all the curtains to allow the early glare of sun to land directly on Sansa. She sat up groggily and a cup of tea was shoved into her hand. "I remember how you drink it." 

Sansa sipped and winced at how sweet it was. "Did I really drink tea this sweet? Huh." She set the cup down and gave a small smile to Cersei, who looked visibly annoyed at the cup. "After drinking just water and wine from a dog bowl for sometime now, it's hard to readjust to civilized life. I am sure things will start to taste and feel normal soon."

Sansa gave her soon to be forty year old stepdaughter a brilliantly warm smile. Cersei smiled back and internally she screamed for some time. That tea was made with the finest most expensive laxative Cersei could find. After all, she wanted to show respect to Sansa's station, not sink to some disgusting no name laxative would be the real crime. And Sansa didn't even bother to drink it!

Cersei pursed her lips and went into the bathroom to inspect the maid's work. "Bettina, we don't have time for a damned bath! Turn that off and turn on the shower." The maid nodded and Cersei headed back into the bedroom to see Sansa standing in her borrowed nightgown of Cersei's. Stretching, Sansa was inspecting her outfit for the day with a wistful smile.

It hurt something deep inside Cersei's heart to see that Sansa fit her nightgown perfectly. To see that the outfit she brought would look good on her too. It was the worst thing in Cersei's closet and yet, it would work on this hussy perfectly. Cersei was about to say something, not sure what, an insult perhaps. That's when Sansa burst into tears, covering her face, as if thinking she was alone. 

Cersei smiled, happy to see Sansa in emotional pain and she entered, hungry for the misery. "My little dove, what is this? What is wrong?" Sansa wiped her eyes, as if mortified to be caught. "I..I'm sorry. It's all so twisted and wrong! Joff should be here and I should be marrying him not your father! I will marry your father, I don't break my promises. But it's all wrong....Joff should have been saved too!"

Cersei tried to stop the trembling of her lips. "I agree with all of that but what use does that do us now, love? Go shower and do not fret yourself, we shall talk more later of this." Damn it, Sansa was good, hitting hard and fast, that first shot through Cersei's heart and the little cunt knew it. Sansa waited until the fog of the steamy shower hid her before she gave a venomous smile.

When Sansa came out of the shower, Cersei was gone and Sansa sighed happily. She managed to get into her dress before Cersei barged back in using a skeleton key. "Excellent, the dress is perfect on you, as if it were yours. You look terminal. And that hair...split ends...well, we can hide it until we see the hairdresser at the mall. Come sit in this chair for me, dove. Make up is needed. Good girl." 

Cersei was taken aback when Sansa spun fast, her hand on the hairbrush to keep her hand still. Sansa stared with hard eyes into Cersei's. "Don't ever call me a good girl. I heard enough of that from Roose and Walda. I am not a good girl, I am a woman now and I don't need a collar or you to remind me of it, please."

Cersei ripped her hand and the brush away then spun the chair so hard that Sansa nearly fell out of it. "Let's get some make up on you before Pycelle declares you dead. And all this carrot hair will have to be braided to at least get as far as the hairdresser." Except Cersei was determined and her palette was clearly created by a clown. Then Cersei made the highest thickest braid she could manage.

Sansa burst out laughing. "I can't decide if I am a genie or Queen Elizabeth the first. Either way its powerful and I'll take it. A genie is a trapped powerful creature and well, a Queen is a ruler. Both are good to me. Thank you very much, Cersei. I appreciate the help." Cersei nearly broke a nail on the back of the chair but she smiled and tossed shoes at Sansa.

"In our circles we need shoes, remember, little dove? I know it is hard to remember all our customs after being a sex slave, treated like a dumb beast. Luckily I am right here to assist you every step of the way. Let's go to the mall." Tywin nearly spit out his coffee when he saw Sansa. "What the hell happened to you, Sansa?" Sansa smiled. "Cersei did it for me. So I can feel like a powerful woman. I love it."

Cersei listened to her father's lecture as they put on sunglasses, hats and light long coats. "There we are perfectly hidden. Better, father? Good because we are running late. I asked Karl Tanner to see us first. Bye, Daddy." Sansa gave Tywin a kiss goodbye and he whispered in her ear. "Don't rely on everything she says, Sansa. I don't think she has your best interests at heart."

Cersei rolled her eyes and tapped her high heeled silk encased toe. "Running late and you two aren't newlyweds yet." Tywin harrumphed and Sansa simply smiled sweetly at both of them. "We shall marry the second that damned Priest Sparrow will show." Cersei plucked a flower from a vase and stuck it at the top of Sansa's hat. "Maybe the man has a problem with child brides?"

Sansa walked out behind Cersei as Tywin started to work himself into a rage. "Who's Karl Tanner? I have never heard of him." Cersei smiled as they got into her Mercedes Benz G500 4x4. "I like driving myself whenever I can. Up here there are such hills and curves, I love to race up and down them." Sansa was holding hard to her seat belt and Cersei went over eighty.

The braid fell apart and both lost their hats to enjoy the wind, halfway down the winding hill that HighGarden perched upon. Sansa wondered if her makeup was still on. The wind whipped so hard and her eyes teared up. Sansa wasn't upset over it, she would rather the blurry view. Though she relaxed after a few minutes when she understood how good Cersei was at driving. Cersei sped up and Sansa started to worry again.

"I love this silly vehicle. Do you know why? Because it's one of my last best memories before Roose destroyed my life. I used to take the children home from school nearly every day. Sometimes I dropped them off too. We would all laugh and joke, not every day but enough days for me to be okay with it. Now my son is gone, I don't know where he is or how he is being treated. My daughter was blinded in one eye. My other son threw himself off a roof, you know. Tommen. He just got so scared and couldn't deal anymore."

Sansa blinked back actual raging tears. "I am so sorry, Cersei. I always like Tommen so much." Cersei sniffed and cleared her throat, hiding her grief behind her glasses. A rabbit bounced into the road and Cersei swerved to hit it then sped onward. Sansa had to maintain her composure. But she was pretty sure Cersei saw a face on that rabbit. Sansa figured it was her head on that fuzzy body. 

Cersei slowed down as they approached the mall as she scanned for a handicapped parking that wasn't being used. A mall cop saw her but said nothing, just looked like he was irritated. Cersei took no note of this but was concerned with fixing her eyes under the sunglasses. Sansa looked away when she saw the trace of a tear through heavy foundation. Sansa felt sorry for her nemesis.

Until they entered the well lit, very loud and confusing world of the mall and Sansa couldn't keep it all together. At first she did, they got halfway down the first corridor before Sansa started to dry heave and pant. Cersei nearly carried her into the bathroom and slammed her against the wall. She spoke directly into Sansa's face with her own outraged one. "What the hell do you think you are doing, bitch?"

Sansa blinked. "Huh?" She still panted and Cersei shoved her harder and got back in her face to hiss, her breath hot like dragon breath. "You don't know who's out there? It could be the gossip Varys, it could be Roose himself or any number of his fosters or workers. Don't you EVER give your enemies the chance to see you weakened or hurt. I was not friends with your mother but I KNOW she taught you this."

Nodding, Sansa slowly got control of herself while Cersei held a cold and wet paper towel on the back of her neck. As soon as Sansa was able to stand straight with facial composure, Cersei dropped the soggy paper into Sansa's hands and snapped, "Let's go. Time to see Karl Tanner. He is the best cutter from Gin Alley and he's made it all the way to the top with his excellent cutting."

Sansa was hesitant to enter the loud man's cluttered seeming hair salon. "Karl's Cuts. Sounds a little ominous. What about that one over there, that high class one that says HighGarden Spa and Beauty?" Hissing, Cersei dug her talons into Sansa's shoulders and shoved her forth into what looked like a tattoo parlor. "If I leave here with a bald tattooed head just before our wedding, your father will kill you."

Cersei laughed like she was Maleficent from Snow White but she just patted Sansa's hand. Sansa tried to leave the chair but a male hand shoved her back in. "Sansa Stark, I presume? My late client that has not even a sorry for me? Ah well, I guess I'll make you bald and tattooed as punishment." Cersei held her down while Karl leaned over Sansa with sharp scissors in each hand. 

"Calm down, cupcake. Now to keep your ears while I work my magic, I suggest you stay still." Sansa was terrified and her eyes reflected delightful panic for Cersei to feed upon. "Sorry that I was late, sir." "I ASKED YOU TO BE STILL, DO YOU WANT YOUR TONGUE CUT?" Sansa shut her eyes and let the man cut. He snipped and snipped, he moisturized and added chemicals that stung and stunk.

Cersei stifled laughter and Sansa sighed loudly so Cersei would see she was annoyed. A sharp pain on her ear and Sansa pulled away, batting sharp scissors away to Cersei's delight. "Sorry but I warned you not to move. Now I just want to get this last hair and your finally done. There, now ignore the blood and look at the rest." Sansa peered with fear into the mirror and gasped. "Oh gods, Tywin will hate it!"

"But I love it, thank you! I look so fierce now!" Moving her head side to side, Sansa stared at the Rosemary's Baby hair do and how Raven's wing black it was. It made her eyes glow and it showed off her finer features. "Its so romantic and badass all at once. I love it, Karl. Cersei, I must thank you too. You were brave enough to defy your father so close to the wedding day! Thanks, almost step-d-"

Cersei grabbed Sansa's arm while loudly trilling, "We have to go now, thank you! Thank goodness I prepaid. Time for a bit of snack before we move onward. Don't worry, no one here will poison you for me." Sansa took a deep breath. "That's a relief. May I have a coffee with extra cream and one sugar please?" Cersei ordered her own drink and they found a small table among all the other chatting couples.

"Cersei, let me be honest with you. I intended to marry Joff in spite of his hitting me and sleeping with other girls. I believed that we would date through college and he would marry me right afterwards. I believed you would guide me the way my mother didn't. I never wanted to be human trafficked. My own mother sold me. Joff talked about you all the time, how you would never stop trying to save him."

"I want to believe that my sister thinks I"m coming for her. So why don't we set aside our upsets over this wedding and please, let's work together to retrieve our loved ones? You need Joff and I need Arya."


	139. Bye Bye Campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp Granada by Allen Sherman  
> We Don't Need Another Hero by Tina Turner

"Wake up, little bunny rabbit!" A sharp whack on Kitty's backside made her finally roll over and open her eyes to glare at Damon. "I am not a fucking bunny rabbit, asswipe." Another sharper whack followed by a series of painful whacks on her stomach and thighs made Kitty flail and screech. "Sorry Master!" Another flurry of hits. "Sorry for what?" "Not calling you by your title and being disrespectful and I am so sorry, Please I swear it!"

Damon stopped and dropped the damp towel on Kitty. "Unless you plan on wearing bunny ears, you best get up. I want to see an angry little Kitty taking the luggage out to the boat. Luckily your Master who isn't an asswipe, packed while letting you sleep." Kitty's face was as red as the stripes on her naked body as she hurried to find her clothing and dress. Damon turned to look at her and he slowly asked, "What are you doing?" Kitty clenched her fists. With a pounding head and confusing images of the night before, Kitty wasn't the mood.

"One night of sex isn't going to make me wander naked for your sick amusements. Hit me all you want." Damon grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Wow, attitude today on you. I see you. Head hurt?" Damon's hand shoved Kitty back onto the bed and he leaned over her squirming angry body. "You are so tiny compared to me." Kitty snarled up at Damon while her suddenly puny looking hands tried to shove him away. "I'm tiny next to you but that just means I am quicker. I could bite off your nose and then-" Damon rolled his eyes. "Then I would just smash you. Boring again."

Damon leaned up and pointed at something in the luggage and then back at Kitty's half clothed body. "These are the camp's clothes. Are you stealing them by wearing them? Are you a bored rich white bitch anymore? Or my Kitty?" Damon's voice lowered and became very husky. "Maybe being my bunny last night scrambled your brains? I thought the sex was good too." Kitty looked thunderous now and Damon was fighting to not laugh as he gave her a rather flirtatious smile.

"Are you going to lie to my face? I watched you orgasm more than once last night. You enjoyed it and you shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. But if you like being a bunny so much that it messes with your basic brain function, maybe we can make you a sex pet?" "No fucking way! Let me up, Master! I will change and get the luggage out! I am a fighting pet, I am a Kitty, please!" Damon leaned back down and now he started to chuckle. He grabbed two tablets and gave them to Kitty along with water. "Not date rape drugs, don't worry, just painkiller to get you through the traveling."

"We are going to play with bunny time again someday. I should get you bunny and kitty ears so you never get confused. Now get moving and don't steal anything or Waif will beat the shit out of you." Kitty wore her black shorts and a grey fuzzy tank top with furry grey Ugg grey boots. It was the closest she had to a full human outfit. Nearly everything that Damon bought her for clothing is mean to look like animal costumes more than clothes. She launched the luggage into the empty boat. Kitty climbed up a lonely pile of rocks so she could scream out her frustrations.

Adding to her frustrations, she noticed a man climbing up with his eyes on her. Sighing loudly, Kitty wondered if he knew that she was not here for training anymore. She had not ever met this man, whether he was a teacher or student or someone with an intent message. He looked familiar and yet not, all at once. Kitty decided to wait to see what he wanted before shooing him away. "Arya Stark?" Feeling dizzy and dull, Kitty sunk to weak knees but nodded her head wildly even as her mouth refused to open. That was her old name and she got scared, hearing it.

"My name is Oberyn Martell. I rescued your sister and brother. I am sorry that I wasn't able to save you too. I don't think Tywin is coming for you or Joff. But Cersei and Sansa want both of you back badly. They will think of something. I wanted you to know that your sister Sansa and your brother Rickon have not forgotten you." Kitty could sense Damon's presence and the inevitable snap of fingers sent Kitty into practiced movement. She jumped off the rock and landed lightly upon Damon's chest to cling there as he likes. She did not look back at Oberyn. "He spoke, Master, but I stayed silent."

Damon said nothing to her but his large hand resting on her back gave her a quick back rub. "Oberyn, interesting to see you here. I heard the shit show you caused that makes us have to leave early. You aren't trying to rescue anymore pets _here_ , right?" Oberyn chuckled. "No rescues planned today, I simply told the girl I was sorry I was unable to save her too. But Sansa will try her damnedest to get her little sister back." Damon shrugged. "She can try. Bye, Oberyn."

Weasel had trouble waking up too. He was shivering, he was full of terror and pain. His sleep was nightmarish, full of running and being trapped and hurt by Ben. When the star of nightmares swung his feet over the side of the bed, Weasel nearly screamed. A large hand descended and Weasel cringed low to the floor and licked the feet to appease. Ben grinned and gave his pet a gentle ruffle in his hair. "Good morning, Weasel! Good boy! We slept in and if we don't hurry, Kitty and Damon will leave without us." Ben recognized the terror and respect and was thrilled.

This was a good true start to breaking down Weasel into the good pet he can be someday. Weasel didn't complain while he packed up their luggage, fast and messy. Ben observed the colorless lips and the shivering with concern. He crooked a finger at Weasel and then gently held the boy's jaw while inspecting him. Weasel's eyes didn't meet his until Ben spoke. And when he did speak, Weasel jumped. "Look at me, pet." Weasel forced himself to look up and saw just Ben with his usual disinterested look. His eyes weren't intense like last night, his teeth weren't showing and the pain...

"I said to look at me, not through me, boy. Try again, ready? Look. At. Me. There ya go. Good boy." And as much as Weasel hated and loathed this terrible monster...he leaned into the touch and preened under the approval. He never wanted that before, he didn't like this new change. To his horror, he started to cry and Ben smirked at him. "Aw, did you get a little too scared last night? Did I forget to let you have a little fun for yourself? Sorry, it always is that way for a virgin. I promise it gets easier each time. It's not something I'd want much anyway."

Weasel tried to speak but all that came out was a small whine. Ben nodded and smiled brightly. "Don't you worry your pretty blonde head over these things. Your speech will come back soon, you'll see. I know what you want to tell me with that whine. You didn't enjoy your first experience with a man. I'm your owner, so you'll have to get used to it if I choose to use your body on occasion. But I will apologize for being so rough last night. I should have gone slower, I will make up for it next time I decide to use you that way. Now bring our luggage out."

Ben nearly laughed as Weasel cringed, crawled to the luggage then gave a quick look at Ben. "Don't drag my damned luggage. Qyburn's braces and shoes would be handy now. So here you go. It showed up during the week but I wanted to finish camp first." Ben crouched over the now curious and excited Weasel. Ben did grin to see how the boy overcame his misery to enjoy a gift from a madman. Ben had to admit as he put the socks and braces on Weasel's feet it seemed solid. He added the shoes and helped Weasel to his newish feet.

Weasel gave a quick scream of happiness and clapped his mouth shut. He stared in fear at Ben and started rocking back and forth. Ben steadied him quickly. "No, just breath for a moment. Five beats in, hold five beats, then breathe five beats out. Good boy, very good. Here is the deal, you can use these whenever you MUST stand or walk. Like dealing with luggage. God knows how they will work for working...." Weasel calmed himself and wiped his eyes. "S...s....sorry, M...Ma...M...Master." Ben smiled and gave Weasel a good natured thump on the chest. "See? Speaking again already."

Weasel took some practice steps and then started to bring the luggage out. Ben was watching secretly as Weasel tried to skip, hop, run and dance. Weasel managed to hop and run and jump but hurt himself on the jumping. Ben yelled out the window of the cabin. "Weasel! Just put the luggage in the damned boat and stop trying out for a dance troupe!" Ben did some jumping of his own when he turned around to find Jaqen standing there. "Even out here we hear things, Bonecrusher. I have a question for you. Is that boy for eventual slaughter?"

Ben seemed startled by the question. "Hell no. He's my pet, my side bitch if you will." Jaqen nodded and started to slowly pace around Ben. "I was just wondering because you've enjoyed breaking him down. The next question I have for you is, do you know how to put him back together? The same way Ramsay flays with his blade, you've flayed this boy. You beat his family and friends out of him, starved him for water, food and attention. He's loyal and could be used as an excellent little spy for you....if he was controlled and he trusted his handler. You proved his place, prove yours now."

Jaqen indicated the window and as soon as Ben looked, he left out the door without a sound. Ben stiffened and growled when he saw Oberyn Martell heading towards his high strung Weasel. As soon as the man put one hand on Weasel's arm, the boy gave a high pitched kind of scream and he moved with light-speed to get away from this man's touch. "Wait, young man, I have a message for you from your mother. She-" Weasel snarled and shook his head. "Lies!" He seemed to spit every word at the man. "M,mmmother is i..in th..th..the ho-hos, hos...hospital! F..F...F..UCK YOU!"

Oberyn reached to grab the rude little snipe but Ben was suddenly in the way and in Oberyn's face. "Don't you ever touch my pet. What's your fucking issue, man? You have been training too long if you think you have the right to just correct anyone's pet. My boy is delicate right now and doesn't need you to scare the fuck out of him!" Ben reached down and lifted the thinner, smaller boy into his arms. Saying nothing about how the boy's arms wrapped suddenly around his neck. "All better, little buddy. Let's get you to the boat and I'll come grab the luggage myself."

Weasel snuggled onto Ben's shoulder so as the started to walk away, he could give the man his stuck out tongue. A quick spank on his buttocks ended that idea. Damon was sitting on the rocks, sunning himself like a lizard. Kitty was grumbling while dragging and tossing luggage into the boat. Ben put Weasel down to stand in the boat. Kitty finished with luggage and leapt inside to inspect Joff's new gear. "Nice! I am so jealous, I love them." Weasel gave Kitty a preening look. "Do you really think so?" Kitty nodded. Ben left to get the last of the luggage.Damon laid back to finish his sunning.

Until he felt it darken and get chillier. "Whoever you are, you are blocking my sun. Kitty, envision what I shall _do_ , Weasel, envision who I would _tell._ " A whip snapped next to his balls and Damon scooted up fast. "Motherfuck, that hurts!" Nymeria sneered as she leaned over him. "Your pet is a darling girl and almost there. She's dependent on you and she is like any cat...she will drag home many a kill or she'll leave you odd gifts. Teach her to be your killer Kitty, but remember she is still just a young girl. Carrot and stick, make them balance."

Damon opened his eyes and Nymeria was gone. 


	140. Glass Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Woman Army by Porcelain Black  
> Just Like Fire by Pink

Roose and Walda were eating breakfast on the patio, admiring the garden. Both tried to ignore the spot where Princess would sit. Walda carefully spooned sugar into her coffee and thought about Princess's taste. Roose cut his thinly sliced ham and added a dash of egg to it while he thought about Princess with her bursting cleavage, sitting on the terrace looking like a pretty statue for hours. Maybe he had her sit for too many hours idle? Maybe if he'd paid better attention Princess wouldn't have wanted to leave?

Both had their eyes caught by something else. They watched Jeyne slowly and painfully walking up the small lane created from the lesser homes to the Dreadfort Mansion. It was clear how hard it was for her to walk but her back was straight, her head was up and she moved like a snail. Alyn was like a worker bee circling around her. One time she paused to take a deep breath and Alyn tried to pick her up. Jeyne scolded him and shoved him away, she was walking on her own steam, surgery or not.

"Are you seeing that girl's pain, her determination no matter what? That is why I chose her." Walda peered hard out the windows and Roose cleared his throat. "Darling, I don't like it when you scrunch your face or eyes like that. I have three solutions for you. Wear a veil, which might prove inconvenient, have plastic surgery, which I would happily pay for or you could simply wear these glasses that Qyburn made for you. I remembered them for you. Here."

With stifled indignation, Walda put on the forest green glasses. The images out the window became clearer instantly. "That poor girl! She is wearing such a lovely hairstyle, like that Star Wars princess. Her make up is lovely but I can see how hard she's hurting. Can't we help her?" Roose toyed with his fork. "If that was Locke that just returned from surgery, would you say the same thing, Walda?" Roose smirked. "Not to mention you would just be rejected. She is trying to show me her strength. Let her."

Roose admired how she managed to find a way to take advantage of her injury and make it work for her. Little Jeyne had a very loose flowing dress for her surgery wound. Roose could tell from years of experience that Jeyne had at least two blades strapped under that dress and another small gun. Her leather boots meant business, not pleasure and contained blades in each. Jeyne's necklace was actually a garrote. He couldn't wait to have things calm down enough to send her to camp.

Jeyne finally got to the door and knocked politely. Roose excused himself from breakfast and headed back inside to answer the door. "Jeyne, you are exactly on time. Thank you for being punctual." Jeyne looked up at Roose with a fierce look. "Yes, Sir. Thank you for this opportunity, I am grateful." Roose gave a tiny smile. "Good. Now how long until you will be healed?" Jeyne frowned a little with worry. "Qyburn said I can resume half duties now and full duties after my next check up with him."

Roose nodded and he started to walk around with his hands behind his back slowly. He knew Jeyne was fighting pain and drugged clumsiness. He turned and it gave him a slightest jolt to see her keeping up with him, guns and holsters looking somehow natural on the flowing long white dress. "I do enjoy this costume made out of necessity. Something about it really works for you." Jeyne gave a nod, giving no indication of her agony. She prayed not to faint.

Roose headed out into the soft grass towards the gardens. Now her dress bottom was dragged in dirt, mud and grass dew. A few tendrils came out of the braid and the way she moved as if her legs wanted to eat up the distance. Roose had a feeling well up and it was similar to a feeling he had for Locke. "You are aware that my son and his friends might not as supportive of your new position as Alyn. They may try and undermine or even attack you over this. Are you sure you are willing to take that?"

There was a rock hard glint in her eyes as she stared up at Roose. "I don't think it will be easy but I am pretty sure I can handle it, Sir." Roose gave a sharp approving nod. "Excellent determination. Let's walk about the gardens and I shall give you the basic version of your new duties. Now, before I explain the work, let me explain the perks you shall receive." Roose handed her a leather plain loop with two keys on it. "Now, the silver one goes to the car and the gold one to Locke's house."

"It goes to the Mercedes in the back, the silver one. Also since you will no longer be taking classes with Petyr, you will simply test your way out. Then instead of the allowance the others receive for working for me, you will now receive a full salary instead and of course, your health care is always free." Roose told Jeyne how much he was giving her and she just kept blinking. "Why don't you check out Locke's house with Alyn. Well, now it's your house, Jeyne's house."

If Jeyne's eyes suddenly grew hearts in them, Roose would not be surprised. "Why don't you and Alyn discuss this while you look at Locke's house. Now it is on you to clean out his possessions and mail them to his family. I have that address somewhere." Jeyne suddenly dropped her facial features from Disney joy to sociopath flat eyes and tone. "I was not part of the rich and famous but my parents worked for the them. I scratched and clawed my way up to being second best."

"Its finally my chance to be number two for the best and highest. I won't let you down by becoming some silly girl. I know that Locke made more than that. You are paying me a third of what he received. I understand, Sir. I am a female, I am young and you've never had a right hand _man_ so unique. So I will wait until a few months to ask for more. I will prove myself first and show you I am truly ready for this job. Thank you so much, Sir."

Roose smiled with thin approval and then he started to explain some of the new things he wanted implemented. Jeyn inwardly groaned but outward she kept her composure. Alyn sat awkwardly with Walda and drank the iced tea she had the maid get him. Walda smiled. "I hear you will be getting Locke's house and a car. I know a curbside junk man that can take all of Locke's stuff for barely anything. I have taken the liberty of prepaying a cleaning service to show and give the place a good once over.

"After that its on you. Then you must decide if you want to decorate it yourself or bring in a designer." With joy, Alyn saw Roose bringing Jeyne back and he sighed in relief. "You really love her, don't you?" Alyn gave a nasty look to Walda. "Yeah, so what? It's not a weakness to be in love." Walda smiled. "You misunderstood me. I was admiring the two of you as a strong healthy couple, nothing more. I was simply observing. I love watching your relationship, its our own love success."

Alyn hesitated then spoke softer. "I'm sorry for being a dick. I just...I didn't expect to be shoved aside so fast." Walda gave an understanding smile. "It does suck. And I don't even have Sansa here anymore to be my friend. If you want, I can help with the house stuff until you get the hang of it." Alyn blinked. Walda spoke soft as they both watched Jeyne and Roose walking and talking. "Jeyne isn't going to have time to clean or cook, much less design the house or buy furniture. It's on you now."

Alyn fought himself for a moment while Walda watched with great interest. "I won't lose her to Roose anymore than anyone else. So I am the house husband when I'm not on shift. That means everything will be to my taste in the house and I can spend her money, right?" Walda smiled and nodded. "You're catching on. I will come over tomorrow to help you get started on the house. First we empty it, we hire someone to clean it while we shop for new furniture." Alyn smiled wide.

Walda's phone rang as Roose and Jeyne reentered. Walda came back into the room beaming at Roose. "Love, guess what? That original venue we wanted is free! Another couple canceled their wedding and it's open! Would you prefer it or the nice smaller place we've settled on?" Roose smiled and gave Walda a peck on the cheek. "Yes, we want it. We want the better spot and if one opens that is even better, we'd take it. Understand, love? Good." Alyn watched Walda burn with embarrassment.

Alyn dared not show Roose his emotions, he knew better than that. Instead, he found himself squeezing Walda's arm as he walked past her to stand next to Jeyne. Roose smirked having seen Alyn's actions, he cleared his throat and spoke gently. "Why don't you go check out your new home and car? I expect you to start things up tomorrow but I still have the Freys patrolling today. Enjoy your day off."

The couple walked to the new house in spite of how pale Jeyne was. "Just a quick look then you can carry me home to rest." It wasn't a huge cottage. It boasted a living room and kitchen with laundry room and pantry with a basement and root cellar. A small second floor was one large room that was the length of the whole house. "There is so much we can do with this place!" Jeyne spun to Alyn. "I can't wait to get rid of all these animal heads. Promise me you won't do that to me. Not to our house."

Alyn grinned and teased her. "You can kill humans but animals are where you draw the line?" Jeyne nodded and smirked. "Animals are always innocent, not so much humans. I do hope my perks and cash will be enough to keep you around." Jeyne put her arms around Alyn and blinked flirting before fainting in his arms. Lightly snoring, she never noticed Alyn lifting her up and carrying her home to bed. He stared at her, finally letting the worry show in face. Ramsay, Damon and Ben will hate this.


	141. Hello Kitty vs. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Thing (That Never Happened) by We Are In The Crowd  
> When I Kissed The Teacher by Mama Mia Part Two

Sansa smiled brightly as she entered several clothing stores and leaving them without buying a single thing. Cersei's fillings hurt in need to snatch Sansa bald. _The bitch is going to run me_ _through every store in this damned mall._ "Little dove, I am wearing very high heels, please pick a clothing store." Sansa turned to Cersei tried to give her an apologetic curtsy. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to find the right stores for me anymore."

Cersei smiled brightly and her voice was overly sweet. "Perhaps you should try Teen Justice or the Disney store?" Sansa smiled with severe joy and her voice was liquid sugar. "I'm sorry, Cersei. I didn't see how inconsiderate I was being. Do you need to rest? I see a bingo game near here, would you like to go join them?" Freezing each other with their glares, finally Sansa seemed to settle on a store.

Cersei watched as Sansa bought a few vintage dresses and matching hats, long hair pins, gloves, large necklaces and rings that had secret little openings at this small antique shop. She stopped in another store for a few different outfits that were extremely high end, mainly couture. Cersei was admiring Sansa's techniques even as she laughed. "Little dove, I couldn't help but notice that you bought a bridesmaid dress in there. Why would you need such a thing?"

Sansa sneered. "I will be attending a bridal party just before I marry your father. I had grown rather fond of Walda and I would like to attend the wedding with your father. If not, I shall go alone. The other outfits might seem pleasing to your father since I am presenting him with this hairdo." Cersei gave her a moue of sympathy and tsked. She grabbed Sansa's arm, delighting at how Sansa winced at how hard Cersei held her. 

"Sweet girl, I don't think you properly understand things. It's probably hard to keep thing straight in a teenage brains. Roose Bolton _kidnapped_ you and forced you into being a _sex slave_ after _murdering_ half of your family. He still _owns your own little_ _sister_ and you want to go to his _wedding_? Because you are _friends_ with his betrothed. Who did _nothing_ to save you from him." Sansa gave a nod. "That's right. My sister will be there. So will Joff, so maybe you should be my date for it." Sansa gasped.

"Oh, look here a store I can use with this hair!" Cersei stared in horrid distaste at the leather dresses and skirts on mannequins that are tattooed. "Father doesn't want to marry a biker, he's looking to marry a sweet biddable teenage girl." Sansa's head popped back out of the blue lit heavy metal store. "Doesn't he know about teenagers though? We are rarely truly sweet or biddable." Having had three of them, Cersei had to agree with that statement.

Cersei followed Sansa into the store and she nearly went blind and deaf. To her relief she saw that not everything was made of leather. Some were sexy t shirts, leggings and a few dresses also unique trousers that had Cersei laughing. Cersei was amused by a banana dress and some pins with funny jokes on them. Cersei stopped smiling when Sansa tried on leather pants with a black halter top also made of studded leather. "Oh now that is just right over the top, child." Sansa just grinned at her.

Sansa put it on the card along with some leggings and knee high tight front lacing black boots with a pointed metal toe. She also stopped at a different hair salon to buy some different henna colors that wash out. When Sansa stopped in a cosplay store, Cersei threw up her hands. "Oh really now! If you were Arya I might believe you needed this store. What are you playing at, young lady!" Sansa put her hand over her heart dramatically. "Cersei, lower your voice! You are a Lannister, after all." 

Sansa leaned closer and nearly whispered. "At your age, its normal to be a little crabby or tired easily. But you are a famous matriarch and with Olenna sick, who better to take her place? So act composed, please." Cersei visibly had to keep from beating Sansa to death with her high heels. Sansa leaned far too close and whispered right into Cersei's ear while brushing up against that heaving angry chest. "Ever have hate sex, Cersei? I have and it's glorious. Want to try it?"

They found themselves in some strange storage room in an adult store, right past the Hello Kitty dildos. Cersei slammed Sansa against the wall so hard she saw stars and couldn't breathe. "I fucking hate you, little teen bitch. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." "Ah, Cersei, my tongue is literally itching to be licking you but my teeth want to bite you apart, a pity I can't leave marks to show I've been here." They were making out when a stock boy came in, reached over them for a Hello Kitty dildo.

Olyvar sold a couple the Hello Kitty dildo then he turned to Irri, who just started. "Another lesson if you want to last in here. When you see certain teens use our back room for sex or drug use, it's best to ignore it. Cause right now I'm seeing Cersei Lannister banging some teen goth chick in our back room. I mean talk about crazy. At first I thought they were trying to kill each other. Best hate sex I've ever seen. Gonna go masturbate, hold the ship, would ya?"

Irri cared little for keeping the store running when she had something this juicy to film and watch. She managed to get her phone into the room and she watched from behind a set of fake fur jumpsuits. One hand between her legs, Irri longed to be closer, she never knew how hot and crazy that socialite could be. Cersei licked and sucked on Sansa's supple young flesh while trying to gently strangle her. Irri nearly moaned when Sansa put one hand at Cersei's mouth and the other at her slicked flesh.

Irri tried to mimic Sansa's finger blasting in her own self as Cersei licked deeper in Sansa's labia. Sansa fingered Cersei with more fingers and Sansa mimicked this in Cersei's mouth. Once her fingers were slick enough, Sansa put her whole hand in. Cersei gasped in joy at being fisted, then gurgled when a hand seemed to fill her mouth, choking her. Cersei pinched hard on Sansa's clit so she pulled her fists out. "Sansa, you violent cunt!" Cersei snarled and Irri had to not scream.

_Sansa Stark? As in famous socialite teen of Westeros? With the Queen of Mean, who was supposed to become her mother in law?  
_

Irri followed Sansa Stark in her teen years, such a perfect socialite only a few hours away. Then suddenly the perfect girl, Joff Lannister and others just disappeared. Now here is Sansa with a very radical hair do and she was hate fucking Cersei Lannister. Irri picked up this job as a part timer and she was never so grateful for a job before. Her other job was as a freelance photographer at a gossip magazine.

With so many of the glittering children gone missing from each region, it was hard to make a living these days at just photography for the magazine. Until now, now Irri feels she found a nice cache of pics. And a small movie of the two fucking. Irri received two amazing orgasms and a lovely sight she will recall many times. Irri nearly lost her mind when Sansa grabbed the Hello Kitty dildo and Cersei grabbed a strap on Deadpool dick. Her thoughts on her heroes will never be the same.


	142. Such A Brilliant Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walda: Professional Widow by Tori Amos  
> Ramsay: Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows

"Amazing work I've done. Wake up, boy, so I can show you." Ramsay felt pain, just pain everywhere and blazing light burning into sore eyes. "There you are! I managed to give you a whole new nose and chin, even added a dimple on your cheek that's now a shitload of ass skin. Don't worry, your father was kind enough to send you some of Walda's skin when he flayed her and I used it for that chin." Ramsay screamed and threw the mirror shattering it.

Qyburn was aghast. "I made you more handsome than ever! You didn't even look! Do you have any idea the hours of complexity I have gone through for you! Just like your father, no appreciation for anyone else." Ramsay staggered off the bed and grabbed Qyburn. "Where is he? WHERE IS MY REEK?" Qyburn harrumphed. "Just plain rude, young sir. Fine. If you mean that starved dumb creature just leaking anxiety, he left with the girl and your boy."

Walda decided to do a spot of shopping. She invited Roose since Jeyne was asleep and recuperating. Walda couldn't believe the girl just had been shot and has surgery but Roose is only giving her one day to heal. Considering Jeyne needs to be at the top of her game to deal with the other boys. However, Walda has learned to be careful asking questions. Plus Roose was in a mood today. He mentioned that Ramsay shall be home soon and will kick up a fuss over his pet. And over his surgery.

Not something she wanted to observe. Suppertime is soon enough to allow the Bolton men to bully her as a partnership. So she got into her powder blue Prius and left before Roose thought of another funny joke at her expense. Walda didn't cry easy, not with a father like Walder, but it was frustrating as hell to put up with it still. Maybe she can take in a cycle class before heading back? No, they can deal with her just the way she is. That is what led her straight into the cake shop next to the Soul Cycle.

It was not busy so Walda picked a seat at the very back and around the corner from the window. She ordered a triple fudge cake slice and a cup of tea. An envelope was under the cake plate and Walda opened it, smiling. After finishing her snack Walda felt revitalized and headed to the Frey wedding shop. Rosalynn gave her sister a big smile and so did her husband Edmund. Walda and Edmund took Walda in back to see the specialty orders. That's when Walda stopped holding her envelope.

Instead she cried on her sister's shoulder while Edmund stared at the envelope full of clippings of social pages. "So it's confirmed Sansa's marrying a man old enough to be her grandfather?" Walda dabbed at her eyes and nodded. "All because her mother sold her to Roose, who made her a sex slave, forcing her to take Tywin's offer to escape a life of being a pet." Rosalynn gave a last hug and moved away. "How's life at the Dreadfort now? You have some bruises under the make up. I can tell."

Shrugging, Walda spoke. "Well, I don't own the man's heart but without a slave pet, I do own his prick. And the man is very adventurous in bed. He's also a true bully, meanie and sociopath. He would kill me in a second if he knew I was even talking like this. Edmund, the things he did to your niece were so bad and I was there for all of it. She was literally forced to act like a lap dog. She ate from dog bowls, crawled with a leash and collar. And fucked hard all night whether she wanted to or not."

Edmund looked up with a thunderous expression. "So Sansa and Rickon are with the Lannisters? And where's Arya, the little one?"

Ramsay bullied the implacable doctor into release papers and pain medication plus antibiotics. He was enraged to see he needed to call for a ride. "Son, I am afraid everyone else is busy, so you'll have to call an Uber or wait for me." Ramsay called an uber, knowing his father would be intolerable. There was a time that he remembers hearing Cat Stark refer to his family as emotional vampires. Ramsay always felt that perfectly described his father. Sucking all joy out of the space he's in. 

He hoped that Reek was still with Jeyne and Alyn. It was all he cared about really was his Reek. Ramsay had to admit it to himself, it was clear what Roose was really punishing. He was punishing weakness because he knew that Ramsay finally found someone to love, pet or not. Roose felt true love was real but a weakness and should be avoided at all costs. He expects Ramsay to enhance the family business and get married, breed more kids for the Dreadfort machine.

Ramsay always assumed he would end up marrying someone like Jeyne. A female that's not true high society but the next tier down like him. She would be submissive and learn fast enough how he expected her to act. He would have a woman to help care for him and Reek and bear his children. A perfect life but Roose is going to fuck that up too. Now daddy dearest has gotten his aggression out maybe he'll let Ramsay have his Reek back. He also hoped that Roose didn't hurt Reek.

"Hey man, you want the tunes or no?" Ramsay wanted to EAT this driver that talked to him so casually. Then he gave the eyes in the rear-view his usual death glare. Then he knew those eyes and stopped, turning into a smile instead. "Lommy? What's up, man? Sorry, didn't recognize you right away." Lommy chuckled and started to roll a thick joint. "Let's share one for the road." Ramsay loved the idea and relaxed, climbing into the front seat with the stoner.

"So I got a call from Walda today as I'm leaving to work. She wanted to know if we would come to her wedding to deejay it. We said yes and that we were flattered. Then she flattens me." Ramsay arched his eyebrow as he took a deep suck on the joint. "Walda sat on you?" Lommy shook his head. "No, the crazy woman offers us five thousand dollars just to show up and play some lame ass party music! I mean, we said yes fast! Hey, here you are, just as we really got started on this joint."

Lommy was about to offer to let Ramsay keep the joint for free but Ramsay had already taken the joint on his way out of the car. Giggling, Lommy headed home, taking time to rip the Uber sticker off his car at the quarry. It was actually Roose that asked Lommy to do these odd jobs like driving or babysitting Ramsay. Roose paid well enough for them to stay close and obey for now. Having a friendship with Walda is only profitable in every way so far.


	143. AssFace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The End Of The World As We Know It by R.E.M.

Ramsay stormed into the large cold mansion, everything perfectly in its place. Walda was not home, Osha was in the kitchen chopping something and she told him Roose was in his study. Ramsay gritted his teeth and ran upstairs to his father. "Give me my pet back, please! Father you punished us both, I've learned my lesson. I will take on more, I will be a better son and I can take on more duties." 

Roose continued to type on his computer but he responded softly. "So you've learned your lesson, have you? You got a new face, better body skin and this has surged you into being a better person?" Ramsay nodded. "You ruined my face and body, I had no choice in the matter, Father. But here I am straight from surgery to help you out. Please, father can't you give me a chance? A chance to be with my pet while I do anything you require?"

Roose gave a little distracted smile as he responded. "So you are ready to work straight out of surgery? Just like Jeyne did, huh? Must be something in the air. "So you've learned your lesson but has Reek learned his?" Ramsay nodded. "Reek is a simple creature but he understood he did wrong, I am sure of it. I promise to train him better and keep a better eye on him." Roose sighed. "You may have him back on a few conditions." Ramsay regretted saying, "Anything" almost immediately.

"I will not have Reek live in this house after he's caused me to lose my own pet. I don't want the reminder. You and Reek will move into the pool house along with the other boys for now. Alyn and Jeyne have been given Locke's cottage. I believe that's where Reek is. If you don't feel the pool house is big enough for all of you boys, use that old cabin that just needs a bit of restoring." Ramsay blinked at his father. "The one that I thought was haunted as a kid?"

"I appreciate you running here after surgery. But I am choosing Jeyne as my right hand person. She was not just here after surgery but she was here before taking a bullet for me. Trying to save my pet. You were disinterested in helping or working then, you just wanted to play with your friends. You left your pet unattended to cause chaos. I have chosen to forgive you both but it did happen and it proves you aren't ready to be my number two yet. Jeyne begins duties tomorrow and you will back her."

Roose finally looked up hoping to enjoy his son's angry visage. He was shocked to see what an excellent job Qyburn did. "Your face is somehow handsome. Something about your eyes is a bit off but it's still enchanted. Huh. That man works illegal miracles that you never want to ask about. Go show your new face to your pet and congratulate Jeyne. Don't be surprised if Jeyne actually expects the group of you to work for your allowances. Its part of her own paycheck to oversee all of you for me."

Ramsay stormed his way to Locke's cottage and knocked on the door. Alyn opened the door and a delicious aroma hit him. "What's that?" Alyn smiled. "It's homemade chicken soup with a frozen cheese bread Locke had in the freezer." Ramsay entered and stared around. Not that he ever visited Locke, he could see they've already moved some stuff aside and claimed other things. "Jeyne got up to make soup?" Alyn defensively shook his head.

"I can cook really well, always could. It's a natural talent and I don't mind making my wife a meal. She's injured, you know." Ramsay stared at Alyn. "She has you pussy-whipped, doesn't she?" Alyn snarled and stirred the soup. "Fuck you, Ramsay. Stop lurking in the pantry like that. Your pet is with Jeyne in the bedroom. He's delicate and she's really tired. So just try not to be-Holy Fuck! I knew you needed plastic surgery but damn! Look at you! Reek will faint, Jeyne might too. A devil in an angel."

Ramsay wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He liked how he looked but knowing he was wearing ass skin and a bit of Walda was more than he could bear. More pressing though was to reach his beloved pet. He envisioned Reek being tortured or tossed into a corner and told to hush. He ripped open the bedroom door and saw Reek sitting on the bed with Jeyne. They were painting each other's finger and toe nails. Reek had pretty pink nails and Jeyne's were black with white skulls.

"Are you turning into a Pirate? Pirate Jeyne." Lifting her head calmly, Jeyne smiled at Ramsay. "You know, I like that. Maybe Pirate can be my work name. I can make a new look from that too. Thanks, Ram. By the way, are you fucking kidding me? Look at you! You are beautiful. Who fixed you, Adonis?" Reek looked up at Ramsay with a mix of fear and happiness. Then shock. "Master! What happened? You...your face..." Reek threw himself at Ramsay, who caught the paper thin boy with ease.

"I love you, my lovely pet. I want you to know the truth of it. I am in love with my own pet. I admit it, Reek. You can never leave me. I am not my father. I will show you affection and my love all the time and I don't care who sees and knows it." Reek was busy gently tracing Ramsay's face but Ramsay gave Reek a small shake. "No more running away, Reek. Hear me?" Reek nodded but then Jeyne spoke.

"When you have to leave him while you do something, put him on a chain. Keep him on a leash until he stops having the urges to run away." Ramsay stiffened at the sound of Jeyne's voice and said, "Excuse me?"His voice was so dire that Reek cuddled into Ramsay and cried a little. Jeyne smiled up at Ramsay. "I said put him on a chain when he's not with you and keep him on a leash until he learns not to run. I'm not suggesting, I'm telling you. It's for his own safety, Ramsay."

"Don't think that the escape attempts are over. He's trying to get out and I have several groups that would love to get in. They would happily use Reek to exchange for their own person or they could use Reek to get revenge on you. How many people have you pissed off? How many would love to blackmail your father?" Ramsay sighed sarcastically. "You've made your point. I think your soup is ready. Go choke on it. Reek and I are staying for supper."

Ramsay told them how he and Reek must stay at the pool house until he restores the cabin. "I am pretty sure I can hire a crew to complete it fairly quickly." Alyn grinned. "At least I won't be the only one moving shit tonight. And the boys are due back tonight, they can help you." Ramsay sneered. "Yes, the boys, I bet they will help me but not you." Ramsay pulled out his phone and pressed something. Jeyne stopped eating her soup to groan. Ramsay put his phone on speaker as he called Damon.


	144. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Don't Leave Me by Pink

Weasel and Kitty spent most of the boat trip puking over the side as a result of a bad hangover. It gave their owners time to think about what they've learned on the island. Ben kept making sounds of sympathy while patting Weasel's back and Damon held a wet cloth on Kitty's neck and head while making soothing humming sounds.

The pets had to be carried off the boat and then rushed to a bathroom. Damon rented a cheap room for a few hours while the pets took turns writhing on the bed and running to the bathroom. Ben ran to the local drugstore and came back with a full bag. Medication for motion sickness, Pepto Bismal, anti-diarrhea pills and ginger ale.

Kitty was force fed the drugs by Damon, who was caught once by her snapping teeth. Weasel took whatever Ben gave him with an earnest look of thanks. When Damon tried to give Kitty a bath after she had an accident, she soaked him and snarled while shivering the whole time. Weasel stood limp in the shower while Ben scrubbed him down to get rid of the sweats.

The pets were tucked in together, damp and miserable. Weasel fell asleep and snuggled against Kitty who fell asleep in the middle of complaining. Wrung out, Damon lay on the bottom of the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I have learned that Kitty doesn't take to illness well. Makes sense. I think we also learned our pets don't take well to boats or Bravvos wine."

Ben grinned as he sat at the desk and drank one of the energy drinks, he bought a whole pack of them. Damon waved one arm. "Hey, hook me up with one of those, please. Thanks. So, Ben, did Oberyn bother your boy? I was so proud of Kitty, she didn't say a word to him, just leaped to me." Ben gulped the drink and shrugged. "Oberyn didn't get to before Weasel started to scream."

"So he didn't hear that his mother is coming for him? The same as Sansa is coming for my Kitty? That's what he told her and me." Ben frowned while staring at the pets. "I'm glad he didn't hear that. He's almost forgotten her and his whole shitty past. No, I've worked too hard to lose him now. Fuck that shit, I'll kill her before I let that happen. That's my little buddy there. He's mine." 

Damon smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Glad to hear you say that! Because I am fairly certain that Oberyn wasn't lying. I will kill anyone who threatens us, who tries to take my Kitty away. We've both worked too hard with our pets to lose them. Oberyn wasn't threatening me, he was stating a fact. That means the ladies have someone to come and try to steal our pets."

Ben stared morosely at his boy. Would he run from them or see or hear his mother and leave Ben? "We need to be sure our pets won't try and leave. They might see their former family and abandon us. We need to make sure that won't happen." The pets woke an hour later with appetites but they were still sluggish.

Damon and Ben added their allowances together and had enough to rent a car and buy the pets supper and ice cream at a roadside stand. The pets were only allowed soup and vanilla ice cream since they'd been sick all day. "You have to trust us to know what's best for you. We didn't want you to have wine because we knew how sick you'd get."

Damon put Kitty on his lap and handed her the ice cream cone, letting her lick at it slowly. "I feel so small when you make me sit in your lap." Damon smiled and he put his chin on her small head. "I like it. I know you are a fierce feral kitty now and I want you to be a real kitty sometimes for me. Not a bunny, a kitty. Purring and sitting in my lap. Dozing out or licking ice cream."

Kitty paused then she hissed, "I'm not going to be a bunny again! You can't trick me." Damon chuckled and squeezed her. "I'm not tricking you. Kittens like to cuddle and get petted, I said nothing about sex or bunnies. I want to have a Kitty and a fighter one at that." Kitty seemed to consider this before relaxing in Damon's arms again. He smiled at the sunset.

"Kitty, you heard what Oberyn said. Your sister might try to steal you from me. Sansa is marrying Tywin Lannister, her fiance's grandfather. Without any hesitation to get away from Roose and her life living on cushions all day. Roose really lost Sansa because she is a society person. Tywin offers her the social life and the lifestyle she wishes for."

"Rickon will be forced into some private boarding school and so will you if you left with her. Sansa and Tywin will not understand anyone not wanting their life. You don't like wearing my collar or my rules but you would like theirs way less." Damon shifted Kitty so she was in his arms while he walked around. She swung about a bit to find a position she liked.

"Consider the facts; I want you to be a fighter, to be a tough scrappy Kitty that can be as dirty as she wants, that can bite her own Master if she wants because that is what Kitties do sometimes. I want to allow you to train and work with me. Sansa is going to stuff you in a dress and ship you to a boarding school that teaches how to be proper and perfect."

Ben carried Weasel as they watched the sunset and he didn't even complain when a bit of ice cream fell on his shirt. Weasel saw it and cringed but Ben just smiled at him. "We need to talk about Oberyn. He was trying to say something about some boy's mother. A cruel thoughtless boy with a mother that was so evil she let her son become a terrible boy that got kidnapped."

Weasel was paying attention but he was scared, shaking in fact. Ben just continued speaking in a very gentle voice while carefully carrying his frail boy. "This boy was raised so wrong that he only knew how to do bad things. His family was so bad that the boy was going to die for it. But I saved him. It took a lot of broken bones and pain for the boy to learn to be a good pet."

"Now I love my wonderful pet and can't imagine living without him. If the mean mother comes for the boy, I will kill her to keep him. I will crush all his bones to make him stay with me and I will train him all over again. I can't bear for my sweet Weasel to leave me. I want to teach you to walk, to fight better, to come work with me. Like a loving dog who likes to bite."

Weasel started to cry and Ben hugged him after throwing out the melting vanilla cone. "I don't...I don't want the bad mother. I will run from her and scream for you. I promise. Can I really be a biting, fighting pet? Can I go back to camp someday and can I fight Kitty in the pit again?" Ben gave a great big smile to Weasel. "Yes to both of those things, Weasel."

Damon and Ben were ready to fist bump each other over their good handling. They got the pets in the rented car and started to head for home. Ben drove while Weasel stuck his head out the window. Damon and Kitty were in the backseat when the phone rang and Ramsay ruined the Masters' night.


	145. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall

Irri was ecstatic as she followed the ladies out of the store and keeping her distance, continued to film for continuity. She watched as they headed into Manderly's for some world famous meat pies and ale. A strange choice for Cersei but probably not for Sansa. Irri remembers that girl comes from a cold North where they must eat rich filling foods.

A hand came over her mouth and another hand lifted her right off her feet. No one noticed a girl being dragged off behind giant potted plants. Another figure appeared and searched her for the film. Once it was achieved, the girl's neck was snapped and she was thrown into the dumpster behind the mall. Lorch and Meryn entered the pub and escorted the ladies home.

Tyrion hated being caught between his father and sister which happens more often now that Jaime was gone. Now its worse. Now he's coming between his father, his sister and his father's bride to be. But he did charge Lorch and Meryn with following Sansa and Cersei. Mostly because he feared kidnapping or repercussions from the Boltons.

Then Lorch sends him a message that not only were the ladies hot and heavy in public but they were filmed at it. Luckily it was all contained but now he must show his father the film. Tyrion stood in his father's office so long he figured the ladies would be home and could watch the film with them. "Father, you aren't really working and this is truly time sensitive."

Tywin decided to ignore Tyrion further and punish him for speaking too soon by inviting Kevan in for a discussion on budgets. Tyrion cleared his throat and simply started the mini movie sent to him by the men. Tywin stopped talking to his discomforted brother to stare at Tyrion with astonishment. "You'd play your porn in here? Do you think I won't beat you for it?"

"Its your daughter and your betrothed making the porn. And a young now sadly deceased reporter watched them from inside a sex toy store at the mall. Lorch and Meryn are escorting the ladies back. I put tabs on the women for their safety but this is just as important, I'd gather?" Kevan put a sympathetic hand on his brother and his nephew's shoulders. Then he left fast.

Tywin glared at Tyrion, who sighed and left the room saying, "I'll notify you when they arrive." Tywin didn't want to watch the disgusting video again but he did in case of any mistake involved. There was no mistake and the fact that Tywin was masturbating to the film was also logical. After all, his anger was up and this would calm him down.

It had nothing to do with watching his hot daughter fucking his even hotter younger fiance. Tywin came without movement or sound at the end, just as he heard the cars pulling into the driveway. Cleaning himself fast with a handkerchief, Tywin inspected himself in the bathroom mirror after thoroughly washing his hands. As always logical, fair and unflappable.

As he walked down the stairs he briefly bemoaned the fact that the blurred and shadowy Sansa he saw in the clip looked less like Valley of the Dolls and more Rosemary's Baby. Tywin took the turn in the staircase and nearly toppled the rest of the way. Through the ivy gilding on the stairs, he saw Sansa in the tight leather outfit and he knew he would need to steel himself.

"Harlot! Whore!" Tywin's hand slashed across Cersei's face, knocking her into Meryn's cruel grip. Cersei sneered at her father while struggling in Meryn's hands. Tywin drew his hand back again and suddenly Sansa was in the way. "Please, don't! It wasn't her fault! I was so curious and I wanted to know what it would feel like with a female. That's all it was!"

Tywin's hand was stayed by the pleading tearful face but Tyrion rolled his eyes. Kevan watched silently and ended up leaning down to murmur to his nephew. "I want a permanent tail on both women, if you please." Tywin growled for Meryn to lock Cersei in her room. Tywin decided to bring Sansa to her room and lock her in himself.

Except he somehow ended up in her room and in her bed. When he tried to protest, she wrapped her bee stung lips around his length. When Tywin finished and came out of the guest bathroom ready to chastise her, Sansa was wearing his suit jacket, smoking one of his cigars and sipping his brandy, her long shapely legs beckoning him. Tywin was lost and he knew it.

Cersei's cheek stung but sting in her heart was so much worse. The look of nearly every man in the room, the capitulation of her father...these were powers once held by Cersei. Her father didn't finish beating her which then would lead to his raping of her. That usually led to him making concessions and this time it would have been saving her son. Fucking Sansa.

Cersei's father would spend more time trying to retrieve that nasty little overbite beaver instead of Joff! Sansa found a way to beat her at her own game. Cersei knew she had to be an independent mercenary for her son. Forcing her gag reflex to behave, Cersei used her little girl voice and got off Meryn to get the key to her own door.

Then it was a matter of finding Tyrion and bullying him. Nearly asphyxiating him with his own necklace until he agreed to paypal her a thousand dollars. Tyrion did try to fight back when she insisted to drag him on an essential road trip. While Sansa was gently crying on a worn out Tywin about her little sister's need for escape, Cersei headed into a building that made her shudder.

"You fucking bitch!" Cersei smiled at the frazzled pissed woman. "Hello Cat. Would you like to change before we go? Yes, I am freeing you because our children need us badly. We will have to work together for once. I'll explain why on the way."


	146. Pirate Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Far I'll Go by Moana  
> Shiny by Moana

"You are such a fucking asshole. Because of your dad, I've never dared to tell you this stuff. But here it is, you are a fucking dick. You are a bully and I am so fucking sick of it." Alyn stared Ramsay dead in the eye while Reek hid under Ramsay's chair. As soon as Ramsay called the boys and told them of Jeyne's promotion, Jeyne ran into her bedroom. Alyn grew balls bigger than he ever had when hunting some crying girl. No one makes Jeyne cry but Roose. Because Alyn can't dare stand up to him. Doing it to Ramsay was risky enough. But Alyn was beyond pissed, he was seeing red.

Ramsay gave a sharp laugh, his eyes turning manic, pools of excited black. "Oh? I'm a bully and what exactly are you? Did someone hunt whores in your place? Did someone else help us rape, murder, extort, spy and so many other things we've done? Did you not bully anyone ever, Alyn?" Ramsay stood his ground as Alyn gritted his teeth and flipped a chair. He punched a wall and swore. "What's wrong, Alyn, did I hit a fucking nerve? Oh, wait, didn't you help me lock Lorna into that shed, knowing she'd die there. Didn't you _laugh_ when we found out she ate all her fingers? _But you aren't a bully so all is good. Right?"_

"Oh wait, how did you meet your former girlfriend? You hunted her and attempted to _rape and murder_ her. But at least you didn't _bully_ her first?" Alyn rolled his eyes. "You are being a jealous little boy about this! Your father didn't do it to spite you! He did it because she is the best choice, get over it. Getting the boys to bully Jeyne won't change it." Ramsay sneered. "Go fuck yourself. I am his son, I should be second. Hell, in his eyes I should be first and he always puts me last. Father has never believed in me, he never thinks of his own son over some shiny new chick!" 

Jeyne wasn't crying, her eyes were blazing. She needed to show these boys she meant business. Jeyne needed a plan before they got home. It was clear that Ramsay riled them up and they will try to do more than bully her if need be. She could hear Alyn arguing and fighting with Ramsay and she loved him for it. But he can't take on Damon Dance For Me and the Bonecrusher along with a sociopath. Plus how would it look for Jeyne to hide behind her husband? It was intolerable and Jeyne looked around the room at her stuff, trying to decide her next move. Suddenly a memory of her and Sansa hit her mind hard.

Jeyne remembers being a little kid and taking a sewing embellishment class along with deportment coursing. Just like with fashion, make up and singing, Sansa was better at it. When Jeyne messed up and the class laughed, she ran into the bathroom in tears. Sansa came in and hugged her. "Listen, the shirt is unique, it's just different from ours. That makes it noticeable." Sansa smiled. "You want to be like me, right? Well when I make a mistake I own it and I wear it proudly. Be yourself at maximum capacity." Jeyne stared in despair at her loose dresses that were all strange.

 _How can I be taken seriously when its clear I am_ _weak? I am not weak, I am just injured, not defeated and I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve._ Jeyne grinned. Keeping an eye on the clock, glad that they stopped for their sick pets, Jeyne got ready for Damon and Alyn. With quick deft fingers, Jeyne made single small braids out of her long hair. Most of the braids came out lush and full, a bit twisted and some stuck out. Jeyne reached into her replenished jewelry box thanks to a costume jeweler at the mall. One by one, fake pearl necklaces, fake gems, silver, gold and glass beads and flowers were twisted through the braids.

Jeyne grabbed a long loose red velvet dress she had bought out of a strange urge. The dress ended at her ankles and the sleeves were too long, only showing half of her hands. The dress was shapeless and swirled around her like an umbrella. Grabbing a blade, Jeyne cut the fabric from the bottom and slit it up the middle to her mid thighs. After stitching where she cut in the Bolton flayed man sigil with black thread. She grabbed the huge sleeves and used the other necklaces to pull and bunch a bit of the fabric. Now her hands could just be seen from the fingers. Jeyne wore every ring so every finger was full.

The pewter skull earring was put into her left ear and the huge silver loop with a tiny ruby tear drop in it was put in the right ear. Jeyne grabbed all her other earrings and bracelets and smashed them up. Grabbing an extra thick cotton belt she bought, she used Alyn's good glue to stick them all onto the belt. Once her belt was bedazzled, it was put over the dress right below her breasts. The dress seemed more an elaborate coat. "A pirate coat." Jeyne whispered happily. Jeyne took the extra pieces too sharp for the belt and glued them onto the shoulders and folded collar.

The hardest part was adding the latex leggings that had a belly flatten feature that was pressing hard into her scar. "Fashion isn't comfortable, dear. Art is meant to even be awkward and painful, no?" Sansa was right on that as Jeyne breathed her way through the pain. Sucking in her breath and holding it, Jeyne put on her boots, screaming into her arm when needed. Jeyne took a sip of the whiskey bottle and three painkillers. Then got on with it. Next was getting all her blades in order. Her lovely velvet coat-dress was not only bejeweled and vibrant, it offered a ton of places to hold a weapon.

Jeyne finished in time to have a bit of practice time. Now it was time for the last touch, make up. This wasn't time to look delicate or even pretty. So she used her fingers in the eye shadow and smeared those fingers across her eyes. Cerulean, gold and tan with a touch of aquamarine. Like a toddler, she just swished the colors in rainbow hues below and above her deep brown eyes. Her bottom lip was traced in red liner. One thick line of fire engine red from the dip in her top lip and straight down onto her bottom lip. Alyn knocked on the door and Jeyne unlocked it, backing up so Ramsay wouldn't be able to see her.

Alyn's eyes lit up and he smiled wide. "I fucking love it and you, babe. One second, I have something, you are missing one thing. He shut the door before heading into the closet, rummaging. "Last Halloween Locke was a pirate, he had this hat..." Alyn's voice was muffled but Jeyne could hear him. "I am so proud of you, honey. Here I am coming to see if you need comfort and you were turning into Pirate Jeyne. Wish someone told me I was marrying a super hero. Just don't overdo it with your injury, okay? Let me help you with back up. Oh, here it is!" Jeyne let Alyn fuss with the pirate hat while she kissed him.

Jeyne fixed her lipstick and got her holster. Alyn put it on over her red dress-coat. She walked out of the bedroom with Alyn just behind her. Ramsay was back in his chair with Reek in his lap curled up. Jeyne sat down and put her legs on Locke's old wooden table and put her hands curled on the arm chairs. Ramsay looked impressed in spite of himself but he gave a forced laugh. "Do you think changing clothes will stop a pissed off giant with a whip and a half giant with a need to crush and pulverize bones? Are you going to make your husband fight your battles? Or call Roose for help? Hmm? Dying to see how you'll handle this, Pirate Jeyne."


	147. Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me by Sara Bareilles  
> Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys

Jeyne smiled at Ramsay. "Did you know that female pirates were rare? They were considered...unique. I am the rare unique Pirate Jeyne." Ramsay scoffed but he was disquieted. "What are you playing at? What's wrong with you?" Jeyne smiled at Ramsay. "I just figured out I'm never going back to being Jeyne Poole. I am no longer one of the good pretty people. It feels good." Ramsay tilted his head. "Wait until you flay a begging person or you are taking a hammer and nails to an enemy." Jeyne giggled. "Why would I have to do that much? Ramsay, no one tortures or flays like you do." Ther was blunt truth to her words.

"Why would I mess with an artist when I"m not? I know what I am good at and what you are much better at. All of you. I want everyone to have a chance to do their thing." Alyn fed Ramsay and Reek while Jeyne sat and waited, quietly, calmly. The car peeled in as Alyn was clearing away the plates. They didn't stop home first in their anger. Carrying limp pets, they left their rental in the driveway as they stormed over to Locke's old cottage. Ramsay tossed Reek onto the floor as he got up to literally run to the door to open it. "Oh good, our dear friends have made it home safely!"

Ramsay flung the door open and moved out of the way. He watched with excited childlike eyes from a kitchen corner. Damon filled the doorway, swollen with anger moving with deliberate menace. He stomped forth, his stormy gaze on Jeyne. Ben appeared and he was moving his large hands as if already feeling her bones. Jeyne internally pictured her cartoon hole cut out in the wall and that let her smile. "You'll want to calm down, gentlemen." Her voice was reasonable, sweet and moderate. As expected they were ignoring her. It was killing Alyn to do what his wife requested.

"Don't try and stop the men when they show, let me handle it no matter what. You keep Ramsay off me." "Last chance to sit down and have a reasonable civil talk." Jeyne didn't move but they were closer and towering over her. Perfect. No one even saw her reaching into her sleeves. Her blades flew with amazing precision. She has been practicing so long and here was a chance to use them. She was exalted but she was afraid that this wasn't enough. Both men fell backwards with cries of pain and Ramsay gasped. He honestly felt that Jeyne had been about to get her ass kicked. Now she just filleted his friends and HER OWN MEN!

Now Jeyne was on her feet, on the table to stare down at the men. "I don't like being touched or stood over unless its my husband." Damon recovered first and examined the tiny cuts all over and muttered, "Its like a thousand paper cuts. That is fucking scary and friggin creative. Okay...I give you points for that. It was good. Pirate suits you." A low growling sound filled the room causing Reek to arch and make a weird whining, growling sound. It made Weasel start to drool a bit and growl giggle. Everyone stayed perfectly still until Badger was hushed by Damon.

Ben simply looked at Weasel and the boy went silent with intense eyes. Damon stared only at Jeyne as he snapped his fingers and Kitty climbed fast up him. The pet's eyes were flat, tired but ready to fight for her Master. Ben made a tilt of his head and Weasel was up his back, ready to launch to fight if need be. Jeyne leaned back in her chair again, flashing her blades and guns slightly. Her hat hung low over her left eye and lethal hat pins glittered across it. Jeyne looked up at Ben and Damon. "You want to keep your pets, keep them safe and protected from Oberyn and whoever Cersei and Sansa send?" Jeyne pointed at herself.

"I am the answer to that. Locke sucked as a leader of Ramsay's Boys. I won't." "Locke failed each and everyone one of you. I saw him more than any of you did and I am new here. Locke didn't give a shit what you did, he didn't care about your safety. If he did, he'd be alive today and Sansa would be at Roose's house now. I won't let anyone steal your pets and I will make sure we all are equally cared for." "Equal? How are we equal when you get Locke's house, his car, his salary and we are still in the fucking classroom with our allowances?" Damon sounded angry but it was a wearier one.

Jeyne stared at him as she slowly got to her feet. Her voice was soft and sweet, sultry almost. "I drove into a car crash, took a bullet from a man standing over me and I still managed to cut Marge's head off to bring home. Which one of you have done that or matched it? Take a real good look at all of us, at who's done what and ask yourselves who deserves this promotion." Ramsay smiled and raised his hand. "I am the son of Roose Bolton. Don't you think I deserve it, Pirate Jeyne?" Jeyne gave a serious look to Ramsay. "No. You are going to be in your father's position and then I answer to you, Ramsay. You were never a contender for the job. I am expendable, you are not."

Ramsay stared in shock, open mouthed, it had not occurred to him and this was clear. Suddenly his feathers were no longer ruffled. "You are going to have to prove yourself to us, Pirate Jeyne. But in the meantime, we all have much moving to do. Let's get started and worry about pack status later." Alyn walked over to Jeyne and handed her all the blades so she could sheath them. Ben snarled, "Pussy. Bitch. Does she keep your balls in there too?" Damon decided to join in and it didn't end until Alyn was ready to fight someone.

"I will fucking SHOOT someone if we don't get moving. Ramsay said we should get moving and he's right. Let's go! Fight later." It was clear how angry the others were when everything of theirs from the pool house was tossed out the windows. Including breakable items. Alyn watched his laptop shatter and he screamed, shaking his fist. It took all of Jeyne's wit and calm to keep him from going berserk. Jeyne eventually sent Alyn home to begin figuring out what they are keeping or losing from the house. Ignoring the pain in her side, Jeyne dragged items to the house.


	148. Brand Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Up The Night by New Medicine

Roose stood on his roof, watching the children going between moving and petulant war. He loved to see how calm and cold Jeyne seemed to be. She refused to give in to their pettiness and simply dodged their missiles and gathered her stuff. He heard the fire pit spit a bit of wood and he heard the scratching of the poker.

Walda was wearing only a frothy aquamarine robe, high heel slippers and her hair has been done. An elaborate bun with tendrils carefully careless on either side of her head. Fresh application of make up by a cosmetician. Walda came over with the poker still in her hand, as if forgotten. Roose watched the kids when they would go through the spots of security lights.

He frowned at how many spots he couldn't see them at all. With a very mild tone, Roose spoke to his fiance. "I can tell you've spent a considerable amount of time, work and my money to make yourself more appealing to me. It has failed, my dear, I am sorry to tell you that. You see, I like you best wearing my marks, hair loose and ready for pulling."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Walda's fist tightening on the poker. For one second it seemed like Walda might actually try to brain him. Roose felt an excitement, savage and hard right in him. "NO. I don't wish to fight you, I want to marry you, Roose. I can tell what you're thinking. Don't try and jump me because you got triggered. I'm up for sex but not fight fucking, please?"

Roose grabbed the poker and wanted, needed, just needed to strike Walda across that lovely expansive ass. But Walda's eyes stopped him, something in them. He didn't like it, was slightly scared of it and therefore it was obeyed and forgotten. So he tossed the poker over the side of the mansion. He didn't trust himself as he messed up Walda's hair while kissing her.

Unbuckling his belt, Roose stopped kissing Walda to grab her hair and drag her to the fire pit. He forced Walda down onto the warm part of the bench. "Look at the fire the whole time, hear me?" Walda nodded and Roose began to wield the belt with a grace and finesse that had Walda crying for more. Roose only striped her pink before deciding to touch her, fingering her wetness.

Walda whined and began to move on his finger, saying please and he smiled. Unzipping his pants, Roose followed his instincts and made his fiance scream when he began to pump his cock in. He did not care that anyone on the estate could probably hear them. Nothing mattered but chasing the fleeting but strong passion.

It was Jeyne that found the poker and came up with the idea that caused more screaming that night. She put the poker into a small steel basket that she set on fire. She waited until Ramsay came by. "What are you doing now? Planning to set fire to shit won't endear you to anyone." Jeyne lifted her pointed chin and smiled in a way that Ramsay found hatefully enchanting.

"I am going to brand myself with the poker that offers me a flayed man. To show my dedication to both the family and my men." Ramsay scoffed. "Did you go retarded? Locke never did these dramatic gestures." Jeyne shifted the poker. "Maybe he should have." It took only another five minutes for Damon and Ben to find nothing further to toss and actually come outside.

"What's this? Going to brand us now? What a bitch! Locke never did this shit! I'm telling Roose tomorrow." Jeyne rolled her eyes at Ben's grumbling. "I am branding _myself_ with the sign of the flayed man. I want to do this to show my loyalty to the family and to my men." Damon scoffed. "We are her men now. Like she's our pimp." He sneered at her and Kitty hissed at her.

But no one left either. Alyn came out and nearly lost his mind over what Jeyne was about to do. "You are just getting over being crushed and shot! Now you want to brand yourself? Qyburn is going to be pissed. Okay. Let me do it so you aren't overdoing it." Ramsay stepped forward. "No. I'll do it. If she truly wants to prove her loyalty to the family, it should be a family member that does it. Like me."

Alyn wanted to protest and the other boys did complain, wanting to do it themselves. "No. Only me. Do you accept that, Jeyne?" Jeyne wanted to scream denial but instead she nodded. "Yes, I agree." All of them held her down and Ramsay said it was only fair that they all chose where the mark should be. "No. Alyn and Ramsay must agree."

This made sense to the boys since Alyn was the one to touch and see her body every night. Ramsay pouted slightly but then he agreed. It was decided to put the scar on her right thigh and Ben and Damon were offering to hold her leg down. "Let it be Damon. Ben would accidentally break my leg. That's why I'm making him our lead for physical enforcement."

"Damon can hold my leg because his strength allows him a balance and his whip skills are no joke. He is so big and yet so quiet and graceful. He's teaching his pet to do the same so well. I have decided to make Damon our main spy. Ramsay will be in charge of interrogations and extractions, of course. I will never ask you to do something I wouldn't do. I will be the one thing between you and Roose, between you and everything I can foresee. I swear to be loyal and protect all of you. Go on, Ramsay."

Jeyne screamed in agony when Ramsay happily branded her. At the same time Walda cried out in orgasm and Roose filled her with a baby.


	149. Hating Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maneater by Hall & Oates  
> I Don't Like You by Galavant

Cat Stark practiced her new breathing techniques to keep herself from going red with rage. Unlike when Cersei was thrown in here, Cat has used her time well. A perfect, if icy and snobbish patient. Once Cat understood what they wanted from her, it was easy to fit in.

She was at all times both a star patient and the most popular for the patients to seek out for leadership and advice. Everyone was on first name basis but everyone called her Ma Cat. She had started to accept this as her new life and how dare this cunt show up now? This late, she finally remembers her old best friend? Selfish to the end.

"Whatever you want, forget it! I am fine now, had you come a few weeks back I might have gone with you. I am learning so much in here and frankly, its a relief not to have to worry and fight anymore. I have found peace and you can't destroy it." Cersei smiled and said sweetly, "Challenge accepted."

" _My father_ had Sansa and Rickon rescued in exchange for Sansa marrying him. He's fucking your seventeen year old and is already planning the strict raising of your last son. Roose made him into a dog, now father is stuffing him into suit and boarding school. And your daughter Arya was left behind with Joff as lost causes. They are full pets."

Cat contemplated putting her tray through Cersei's skull but couldn't find a peaceful way to do it. "Fucking..." Cersei smiled.

"Do you remember Jeyne Poole? She's part of Bolton's Boy's now, not a pet. While your fifteen year old is being plowed and taught to kill birds and eat from food dishes. Joff's being tortured and made to be a pet by someone called a Bone Crusher. And both are made to fight each other in a fighting pit for the amusement of the whole group, even Walda and Roose. Bran was murdered by the Boltons. You think Tywin can truly keep your son safe by just sending him away to school?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SERENE NOW, YOU GORGEOUS, SELFISH, HATEFUL CREATURE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I FALLEN FOR YOUR TRICKS TO HAVE YOU FUCK ME OVER IN OUR LIVES? HUH? BEST FRIENDS FOREVER UNTIL THE NEXT BEST THING COMES ALONG! BEST FRIENDS UNTIL YOU GET THE TEACHER'S EYE AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHEAT ON MY WORK! BEST FRIENDS WHEN YOU NEEDED HOMEWORK OR PROJECTS DONE! BEST FRIENDS WHEN YOU WERE HURT, SICK OR NEEDED A SOUL BOOST!"

A guard came by and stared into the room but the three just smiled serenely at him. "Ladies? Are we good in here?" Even Tyrion nodded. In a calm voice, Cersei spoke with her neck craned forward, her hands folded together, mimicking Cat.

"You self righteous bitch. Best friends so you had someone to tear down in private with all your judgements and rules. And do you know they have a term now, hoes before bros? But whenever I needed a wing man, where the hell were you? Oh yes, up the Stark's assholes. You could have had-"

Cat was on her feet, holding her tray and Tyrion got in the way at the exact right time. "NO! We can't get you out of here if you attack anyone! Please, Cat! Will you help us save the damned kids or not?" Cat dropped the tray with a sigh.

"I don't want to. I'd rather stay here. But I owe them and I see that now. I did an awful thing and I owe them. How are you getting me out? I have tried to escape before and they are very secure here." Cersei started to attempt to fix Cat's hair and face while Tyrion pulled some clothes Cersei brought out of their bags.

"This dress was designated for the High Sparrow's charity group but you're more suited towards it." Cat expected something horrific but was pleasantly surprised. A deep plum color, that had a bow tie collar and a traditional pinch in the waist. It fell just past the knees and a pair of leather pumps that matched.

While Cersei put Cat's wiry hair into a perfectly gelled and braided bun and forced her face into fake serenity, she spoke.

"Honey, while I was here, I worked my magic a little differently than you. Instead of tap dancing around as Mama Sensible Shoes and her Adventure On Thorazine Island, I made different kinds of friends. I blew a doctor, scissored about four nurses, and fucked three orderlies on a regular basis. I had the best meals, the best drugs and I attended no therapy sessions unless I was bored enough to show. Before you get righteous over this, these very folks are letting you walk tonight. Because of me."

Cat was suspicious but she was handed her file by an orderly who then escorted them out of the building.


	150. Blurred Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat

Roose has spent the last few weeks feeling better than he expected. He has gotten over the loss of his pet better than he expected. Hearing that Sansa has chosen to be with Tywin Lannister, considering his advanced age, has soured him on her. Walda has become the perfect mate for him and Roose can be content with that so far. She's already been amendable to having a pet, Roose is considering getting another. He knows Walda won't complain as long as Roose lets her get off too.

Actually, even if Roose got a pet and told Walda she couldn't touch her, she still wouldn't complain. Walda was amendable to anything Roose wants. She was into receiving pain, Roose was into giving it and she was naturally submissive. Her looks weren't much but Roose will eventually order her into plastic surgery after the wedding. As for her heavyset body, Roose sees her come from her personal trainer drenched in sweat and gasping for air. He's given thought to watching it since she's so invested.

Pirate has become quickly Roose's favorite employee. She might have been only eighteen, but so far she's surpassed Locke in everything but networking. That was not her fault it was expected at her tender age. It took the Frey and Manderly boys some time to adjust and they weren't alone. So far Alyn, Reek, Weasel and Kitty are supporting Pirate Jeyne. Ramsay and the boys are obeying the commands but aren't above questioning everything. Though Roose admits, sometimes her work is unconventional.

Like the day she spent making masters and pets alike to put fairy lights on every tree and bush from driveway to the garden. Every tree or bush near the mansion, pool-house, cottage and Ramsay's cabin. Every night it looked like an event was about to happen but it also looked magical. It also got rid of all those dark spots the search lights didn't reach. "This way it doesn't have to be obvious that we are actually protecting ourselves. To others its romantic. Keeps suspicion away." Roose likes her mind.

Ramsay and his pet have finally settled into a refurbished little cabin and they find it much cozier than they are used to. But they finally all have privacy. Not Damon and Ben but they have learned to live together. Having their pets begin to bond helped. The two are ready to fight others, they bore fighting each other. Damon and Ben have started to organize games with others through Varys. After some serious trouble, he has caught Viserys and Dany loves to fight him at every chance.

Now they can fight Weasel and Kitty just a day before the wedding. Roose has let Walda make most of the plans but he has gotten at least semi involved. He can't just give up full control of something and Jeyne was eager to know plans to best protect them. "We will be at a different venue, Sir, I need to check ahead of time for potential dangers." Jeyne took her job very seriously for all her personality flair. Roose remembered how insulted and angry Ramsay, Damon and Ben were when Jeyne made them patrol.

"No offense to Walda but Never Trust A Frey is practically a motto. I want one of us to patrol every night, we shall all take turns but we cannot leave this important task to a hired man. These aren't even her brothers, these are cousins or nephews at best. They have no personal stake and could easily be bribed. We live here rent free, cars free, medical care free, the least we can do is walk the perimeter every now and then. I have arranged it around your homework time and regular chore time."

Roose was impressed at how well Alyn dealt with it all. It was clear the man loved her for he defended her at every turn. Alyn started to dress like a lost discotheque. He wore no shirt, a ton of gold chains, a burnt scar of the Flayed Man that matched his wife's. A tattoo of Pirate Jeyne's silhouette and a faux fox hair coat with his ripped jeans with the rhinestone boots that Pirate Jeyne got him. All insults from the boys just seem to fall off him.

A crash in the kitchen and Walda's raised voice caught Roose's attention. He entered the kitchen to find Walda in tears while wailing over something. The maid looked startled and happy to see Roose. "Osha, what happened here?" Shrugging, Osha responded not unkindly. "She came in, saw the carrots weren't sliced in half and lost her mind, Sir. I always slice the carrots this way, always, Sir." It wasn't until Walda snapped at him then promptly puked on his feet that Roose called Qyburn.

"Hello?" Ramsay halted Reek's sucking with one hand up. "What's up Dad? Reek's giving me my nightly blowjob before I have to stroll the fucking grounds. So I am on pressed time." With a deliberate glee, Roose softly informed Ramsay the good news. "Qyburn is positive of two things. Walda is pregnant and its most likely a boy. That's what the ultrasound looks like to me. So goof off if you want to, Ramsay." The click on the phone was deafening.

Jeyne stared hard at the guest list as well as the blueprints of the church and reception hall. "I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Look at this guest list bullshit, Alyn." Alyn gave up on the idea of sex and sighed, looking over her shoulder. What's wrong with it? Ramsay is Roose's best man, some sister is Walda's." Jeyne lifted her head so fast, she caught his chin and Alyn saw brief stars. "Oh, sorry, sweetie. But see, I lived in their world before this. This isn't a random sister, this is a special sister."

Tapping at the paper with a pen, Jeyne showed Alyn what she meant. "Hon, Rosalyn was the sister that married Sansa's Uncle Edmure Tully. I remember hearing the scandal of how they broke off from the whole Frey family. I knew Walda, she was in our circles even if at only the edge of it. She used to be so lonely once Rosalyn stopped talking to her. Why are they friends now? Why would Rosalyn and Edmure be around this many Freys willingly?"

"Tywin and Sansa are coming. Why the hell are they coming? No one finds this suspicious but me?" Alyn kissed her shoulder. "That's why he pays you the big bucks. To do the thinking so they don't have to." Raising one eyebrow, Jeyne looked over at Alyn. "What does that mean exactly? Sounds a little spicy. Something bothering you?" Alyn smiled and tilted his head. "Love, one day you are going to be tired of taking orders and you'll want a promotion. Just tell me when and I'll get out my sword."

Jeyne smiled. "Someday, yes. But I'm fine for now. However, I don't have a sword and you do. Can you fix that for me?" Alyn nodded and screamed when Jeyne leaped on him. "I love you! Now, I need to ravish this beauty of a husband before me! I can't think when you keep looking so adorable!"


	151. Mati Hari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Song by Sara Bareilles

Tywin groaned as he stared at the egg whites and bowl of oatmeal, plain with vanilla yogurt on the side. "I am not eating anymore of this, Sansa. Have the maid make me a real breakfast." Sansa smiled sweetly and offered Tywin some of her smoothies which he declined grumpily.

"I am tired of being forced into these things, awful food and boring physical therapy sessions that I don't need." Sansa raised an eyebrow and stood up, her skin glistening in between her crop top and shorts. "No? Then you can join me for my run? Or would you rather just do your exercises and join me for a swim after?" Tywin pouted but said nothing.

Sansa tended to swim in the nude unless they have company over.

"I have things to be grumpy about too, you know. I could be angry that Walda is not only marrying first but is having a baby before me. And I have to go to this wedding and let her rub it in my face. I have to let the gossips and my public see me take the upper road. And then I need to give them the most glamorous wedding in Westeros. Which of course Walda and Roose will be invited to."

Tywin knew they were approaching a dangerous topic and he started to eat hoping that would be enough to stop it. But as usual it wasn't. "Knowing that Roose still holds my sister at his mercy, allowing that beastly creep to do the worst shit to a little girl!" Tywin scoffed. "The girl is a teenager, not a small child. I mean I remember a statement about if a girl is old enough to-"

He stopped at the tears of frustrated rage glimmering in her eyes. "I don't want my smoothie anymore, Tywin. I'm going to jog." Tywin sighed and tossed his fork down. That was code for not wanting to swim anymore either. Tywin did his physical therapy anyway then went to the heated pool. Luckily, Sansa was there but she was wearing a black one piece bathing suit with several complicated looking ties to it.

She was floating lazily on a pink float, her long legs trailing in the water.

"I did my therapy. I also checked on our lawyers progress. We have a judge able to see our custody case just a few days after Walda's wedding. This is the correct route to take. We got the Honorable Edmure Tully as the judge! Why would he ever deny us your sister? He has no love for any Frey or Bolton. He has to see you and I are the better choice."

Sansa slipped off the raft but still kept her distance as Tywin entered the pool without any clothes on.

"Tywin, the courts will wonder why we aren't married. I already look like a gold digger, can you not make it look even worse? Why aren't we married in a small ceremony then have a large party? I am bored, I want to do things beyond exercise and shop with guards. Lorch and Meryn are not good or fun company. Once we are married, why would Roose try to kidnap me at all? He won't try to kill or maim me if that worries you. It wasn't like that, he never injured me. He just did what you are doing to me now. I don't like that."

"How can you say that, my love? How have I ever treated you like a pet or a gold digger? I am just trying to locate my daughter and son, trying to get your little brother into a good boarding school that understands his issues, using proper channels to save your sister! I have been distracted for good reason!"

Sansa seems to have had a few of the ties fall tantalizingly to reveal bits of skin unexplored. Her eyes narrowed, letting Tywin know she wasn't done yet.

"I can tell you what your children are doing. They released my crazy bitch of a mother who sold me. Who knows why but I'm sure it's to ruin me and my sister somehow. I told you what schools I found good for Rickon already!" "Darling, those schools are cost prohibitive and to be honest, I found them rather coddling. His condition just needs a harder hand."

Tywin knew he messed up when Sansa retied her bathing suit and left the pool.

"My brother was given a harder hand by Locke who turned him into a feral boy. Are you trying to regress him? Abuse him? Rickon goes to one of my schools or I guess I can home school him here." Tywin gave a loud groan. "Fine, you win, Sansa. Rickon goes to a school you like but please, I beg you pick one that is the least costly."

Sansa dove into the pool to swim up to Tywin to thank him. Somehow when she rose up, she was naked.

"Let's talk about a wedding date. I refuse to have a baby unless we are married." Tywin nearly drowned trying to have sex but Sansa wasn't giving it her all. "I said let's talk about a wedding date, a closer one that doesn't involve your traitorous children. You can even leave the details up to me, I promise to be frugal."

Tywin tried again to kiss Sansa but she swam away, like a mermaid, her raven hair plastered like a helmet.

"One week after Walda's wedding. We shall marry. I will have our testing prepared to be carried out today." Sansa beckoned Tywin to her. "Let's play."

Sansa managed to talk Tywin into coming with her to pick out their clothing for Walda's wedding. Tywin got a new tuxedo that had space for his gun holster. Sansa insisted on him getting new shoes to match the tux. Tywin expected to be bored to death while Sansa found her outfit, but it turned out to be less tortuous than expected.

Watching Lorch panting over the lingerie store and Meryn panting over the daycare across the mall was discomforting.

Sansa at the bride store was captivating as she offered Tywin a show of the dresses she was considering. Tywin loved being included in the decision, something he would always forced on Cersei and her mother. Sansa loved showing off her clothing and getting an opinion. And in between she let Tywin help her unzip and untie her outfit, letting him feel her up in the dressing room.

"What do you think of this dress? I personally love it but I know it's very expensive. Can I get it, please, honey? Please?" Sansa didn't flutter her eyes, she just raised her chin and smiled with a secret in it for him. "Only if I get to help you out of it every time you wear it, dearest." Sansa gave a tiny clap. "It's a deal!"

Tywin stared at the amazing dress and followed her into the dressing room. He might have questioned if it was wise to outshine the bride but he was too busy helping her out of his dress and onto him.


	152. Pirates, Pets and Pain, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Working Song by Amy Adams  
> Hot N Cold by Katy Perry

A silver blade thudded into the tree and Jeyne gave a side glance to the three pets looking at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, guys. But the answer is still no. It's too dangerous for you at the wedding with Sansa and Tywin there. I know your masters agree with me." Kitty stomped her foot. "But Walda gave us all invitations. We were invited."

Nodding as another knife thudded into the anticipated space Jeyne responded. "I know that. But I don't think Walda understands the danger. I do, so the answer is still no." Weasel growled at her. "And to think we supported you! A big supposed badass like you could keep us safe if you really tried." Jeyne's next knife was thrown faster and harder.

"I have to keep everyone safe in a room full of the most devious violent folks in Westeros. _Without anyone wanting to listen to me._ " Kitty leaped right into Jeyne's next throw and caught the blade in her teeth, bringing it back to her. "We are trained. Remember how badass we are? We can help you out, use us, don't hide us."

Sighing, Jeyne grabs her blades and starts to walk away. "I said no. Sansa and Tywin are probably lying in wait for you two to just walk into their hands. And Reek, everyone knows how important you are to Ramsay. You are ripe for kidnapping for ransom. I am really sorry, I know how important this was to you. But it's too dangerous." As expected, they all followed her as she walked.

"If Sansa or Tywin truly wanted us back, they would have done something before now. They can't DO anything to us at the wedding, too many folks will be there. And we aren't dumb enough to leave our Masters. I don't want to be some society girl and Weasel likes being a real man not just a raging douche-nugget." Weasel hissed and snapped at Kitty's ear.

"You are both pets. Trained to act and fight like pets, not how folks act at a wedding." Rolling their eyes, both pets scoffed. Weasel drew himself tall and Kitty suddenly stood as if she were poised at a staircase. "Unlike you, Jeyne, we are actual Westeros Royalty. We both know exactly how to act and speak. Its just acting now but we remember everything." Kitty smiled in agreement.

The two of them held each others hands and started a waltz. In a cultured voice, Weasel asked Kitty if she was enjoying the ball and has she seen the latest piece at the museum? Kitty tittered like Sansa would and responded in a snobbish tone that she hasn't bothered since the last time they served burnt champagne, can you imagine serving previously frozen champagne? 

Groaning, Jeyne headed for her turn at walking the perimeter. As she headed towards the gate, Jeyne saw the three pets racing for the mansion. Jeyne just finished her first round when she saw Walda and the pets taking on the owners. They all saw her and Walda called to her. Swearing under her breath, Jeyne called to a snoozing Frey to take her place circulating the fence.

"Yes, Walda? Please be quick, I need to get back to the security check." Walda gave the sweetest smile and the smallest curtsy to Jeyne which she knew spelled trouble. "Oh, I do understand that your job is extremely important to you. The same as my wedding is very important to me. I promised the pets they could go and I am above Ramsay, Damon and Ben, correct?"

Here it comes and Pirate Jeyne pulled up her hat slightly to look Walda in the eye, trying for firm but respectful. "I'm very sorry, Walda, but I only take my orders from Roose Bolton. I have been left in charge of everyone's security during your wedding and I have determined it's too dangerous for the pets. I am trying to only keep everyone safe as I can. Now if you'll excuse me."

Damon and Ben looked satisfied and gloated to their pets. Ramsay looked after Jeyne with irritation. "I like that we won that battle but I am pissed that Jeyne's already won the fucking war." Walda pressed her lips and then smiled wide. "I will simply go speak to Roose. Come with me, pets. I still am over the boys here." Damon, Ben and Ramsay grumbled while Alyn laughed at them.

Ben glared at Walda. "Weasel, come here." Instantly the pet flew over to cringe at his master's feet. Damon snapped his finger and Kitty growled but went to him. Ramsay called to Reek and the pet dragged his feet the whole way back. "This isn't fair, Master. We should be allowed to attend the wedding. We've all been good and we all can defend ourselves and our masters."

Ramsay put one hand over Reek's mouth. "I liked you better when I had you drugged up all the time. Hush. If I want your opinion I'll shove my cock in your pretty holes." Reek lowered his eyes and shut his mouth. The masters decided to head into the mansion to argue their points after telling the pets to buzz off.

Pirate Jeyne was pissed. She was pissed because she couldn't find the damned Frey she sent to walk the fence. It was known that the hired Freys had a tendency to hide from work whenever possible. This one will be fired by morning if she had her way. The very second she tripped over the dead Frey, she was attacked.

Jeyne couldn't raise any kind of alarm beyond screaming for backup that didn't seem to be coming. A whip wrapped around her hand with the pistol in it and it was like being stung by fire. Her numb and bleeding hand dropped the pistol while Jeyne roared and stabbed behind and up, nearly dislocating her shoulder. A crazy thought was Kitty would be pissed if she just stabbed Damon.

Alyn came out of nowhere with his big sword just as Jeyne spun into the grunting, bleeding creature. Grinning, Jeyne continued to use her blades to send this lovely woman spinning away from her. The whip came again and Jeyne screamed with the agony before Alyn sliced the whip and the hand off with it.

The woman shrieked and spun away, even though there was no way to hide in the lit tree line, she did. Alyn looked at Jeyne with alarm. "The pets! They didn't go inside with Walda and they guys! Who else is here after them? That was fucking Nymeria! She's Oberyn's daughter and the pets would trust her or another from the camp!"

Reek screamed about a one handed bleeding lady in a tree. Alyn and Jeyne ran for Reek's voice which was also heard by the group in the house near an open window. Weasel and Kitty were heading for the commotion when two figures stopped them dead. Just like earlier, they held hands and their eyes went wide with overwhelming emotion and shock.

"Children, we are here for you! We are here to save you, quickly now." Shaking her head vigorously, Kitty backed up taking Weasel with her. "You sold me, you sold me and Sansa to them, now you want me back? You are just a traitor to everyone, aren't you? Go away, Mrs. Stark. There's no one here to rescue. Fuck off. Now and take Cersei with you."

Cersei extended her arms out to her son. "Joff, I never sold you, I have only wanted to rescue you but they locked me up. I am here now to protect you. Come to mother, hurry, baby!" Kitty growled and shook Weasel. "Think of Ben, remember what he said about this situation, Weasel." Cersei bared her own teeth and shooed at her.

"Leave him alone! My son loves me and I will keep this Ben from ever hurting him again!" This seemed to do the opposite and Cersei's heart broke when her son shook his head at her. Narrowing his eyes, he ran from her, yelling, "LIES! ALL LIES! MY MASTER PROTECTS ME AND I PROTECT HIM! GO AWAY OR I'LL....I'LL HURT YOU! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY MASTER!"

Kitty grinned and hissed at the women. "Last chance to go before we come after you. I would love to bring your head to Damon, to show I'm as dangerous as Pirate Jeyne!" Cat gave a dry laugh. "Roose tricked me into it. Don't judge me, just come with me at least long enough to get you somewhere safe. I'm trying to say I'm sorry and I'm here to save you." Kitty scoffed. "Don't bother."

Cersei tried to reach out and touch Joff and he exploded. Kitty followed suit and both women found themselves running for their lives from their own children. Jeyne almost was knocked down by the parade that flew past her towards the sounds of distressed pets. She wanted to yell at all of them but she still was chasing down Nymeria.

It wasn't that hard considering the woman was fleeing while wearing a rushed and ineffective tourniquet. Following the blood drops and smears soon meant Jeyne was close enough to start shooting. It didn't take Jeyne long to fill the pretty whip lady with lead. Alyn congratulated her but Jeyne wasn't as happy. Jeyne severed the woman's head and carried it while yelling.

"That woman only lost because she lost a hand, otherwise she might have gotten away! She might have even taken a pet! I was lucky. Damn, it's not acceptable." She spoke as they both ran towards the pets that were clearly in distress. The masters reached the pets first. They weren't injured or scared, simply pissed that their mothers got away.

Kitty proudly offered up one of Cat's ears and the tip of a finger to Damon. Weasel shyly dropped one of Cersei's lovely eyes at Ben's feet. Jeyne gave Nymeria's head to Roose but it wasn't enough this time. "I think our pets have proven their loyalty and their skill at defending themselves, Jeyne. They may go to the wedding."


	153. A Pack of Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold On by Wilson Philips

Viserys started to titter as soon as he saw what came flying in the back door. Dany wound around her brother and joined him in his mirth. Varys felt the pets had good reason to laugh but he did clap at them when he saw that Viserys got Dany to try and release him from his shock collar. "Don't make me take out my remote, my lovely little dragons." Dany had only gotten out of her shock collar two months ago. She instantly scurried to Varys to kiss his slipper for forgiveness. But Viserys just hissed at Varys.

"Tsk. Boy, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead and hoisted on some Martell wall by now. You should show more gratitude before I need to shock you again today. Take the example from your pretty little sister. Ask your sister how merciless I can be when training bad children." Dany shivered and mewled until Varys ran a calming hand down her flank. "I know you are a good girl now, Dany. We shall teach your brother to follow your example. Go lay down and be silent, dragons."

Viserys let his sister drag him to a pile of silk pillows. They curled around each other to watch the drama unfolding around them. Obara came from the gardens along with a very drunk Tyrion following after them. Seeing Tyrion drunk was normal but seeing him so broken hearted was hurting Varys's own heart. Best friends since grade school, both defended each other, both felt the fists and laughter of bullies. Only Jamie ever defended the dwarf and the eunuch.

Both were devastated by his death more than Tywin himself. In fact, they blamed Tywin almost as much as they blamed Roose. The only things Tyrion ever did to endear himself to Cersei was to hide Myrcella and to plan revenge for their beloved brother. Now Myrcella was running after Obara just to gasp at the sight of her mother's ravaged face. Tyrion couldn't help himself, he was too drunk. "Well, niece, it looks like you have something in common with your mother besides your lovely hair color."

Cat and Cersei were bloody and furious, even as their tears flowed, bitter and broken. Varys steeled himself as Oberyn came forth with a personal doctor for the ladies. "Where is Nymeria? Where's my daughter?" Cersei screamed as the doctor tried to clean out her eye socket and Myrcella held her mother's hand. "Take a deep breath, mother, this is the worst part." Cat sat tiredly and let Varys give her a painkiller. "I'm so sorry, Oberyn. The last I saw of Nymeria, that bitch Jeyne was sawing her head off." 

Cersei allowed the doctor to treat her eye once Myrcella held her hand and Tyrion poured some Dornish wine down her throat. "This here is my only child left. Tommen betrayed me by dying, tonight Joff took my eye, wanted to take my life. He rejected me in favor for that Master of his. I will kill this Ben and Joff will be forced into seeing his own brainwashing. But I will never trust my own son again. Only my daughter." Obara was trying to calm and comfort her father. "How could someone take her head?"

Oberyn glared at them all, tears flowing silent down his face. "This is personal for me now and I will destroy the Boltons. I want this bitch's head! I want to mount Pirate Jeyne's head on my castle wall. This is my last act before retiring and leaving horrible country behind. I'm going home and hoping my children will go with me. I will take whoever wishes to go as there will be no better protection for you than living far out West."

Cat shook her head slowly. "We need to save Arya and Joff. This wasn't their fault, you should have seen their flat eyes, the trauma that lit them up. Cersei, don't give up on Joff just yet. Did you see the bruises all over them? Did you notice that Joff wore those strange braces on his feet and how misshapen his legs looked? And Arya's teeth had been filed down, that's how she easily bit at me. They've tortured our children into believing its safer there than with us. They broke our kids. Remolded them."

Tyrion mumbled and he pointed at Cersei. "Are you as vain and fickle as our father? You only love your children if they reflect your best light? Cast them aside the second they are no longer in your image? What are you a god? I always thought your one redeeming quality was how you loved your children. Tommen committed suicide out of depression and terror. Joff was kidnapped and turned into a creature. Not. His. Fault. Imagine the terror he must be in to willingly turn against you?"

Obara angrily announced this was war and it wouldn't end until they had heads to carry home.


	154. Gardens of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show by Lenka  
> The Look by Roxette

"ROOSE!" Wincing, he wondered what was setting his fiance off this time. As the time got closer to their wedding hour, more and more things seemed to go wrong. He barely had begun to get ready due to so many aggravations. First Walda's lingerie for the special day went missing then it turned up half chewed. Judging by Ramsay's smile and Reek's guilty face, it was clear who was the culprit of this malice. Roose demanded that Ramsay spend the morning assisting Jeyne. "I will keep Reek here to aid me in getting ready. Go Ramsay. Now." Ramsay snorted. "Fine but Jeyne will wonder why she's being punished." 

The white lilies that Walda ordered showed up dead and nothing else from that florist would suffice for the mistake. "My cousin's florist can deliver instead and she won't charge us." Roose always agreed with free and found this to be an acceptable solution. Now another issue. "The High Sparrow is unable to make it! He can send a delegate but it's an insult! I'm calling Lommy, we know he's good at it and he's free! We are NOT going to be shown up in front of Tywin and Sansa! We simply must just make it unconventional and own it as if it was on purpose."

Roose felt Lommy needed extra coaching and sent true Royals for aid. Lommy was speechless, full of unshed tears and stoned beyond normal rotational orbit over the honor. Even more speechless was Jeyne who actually blocked Ben at the gate. "Please tell me you aren't taking the pets off the property until it's time to leave for the wedding?" Sneering, Ben had grumbled, "Hell no! I was going to bring Lommy here to talk to the pets." Jeyne closed her eyes briefly then set a simmering gaze on Ben. "Change of plans, Ben but good thinking. Please bring Lommy and his entire crew back along with their van and equipment."

Jeyne smiled. "I would like you to search and check everything before it comes in. Then I'd like to personally check it all out after they come in the gate. And do a very thorough search on our stoners." Lommy, Gendry and Hot Pie were so honored and flattered that they couldn't be insulted over the thorough search. Lommy hurried to practice with Weasel and Kitty while Hot Pie and Gendry tried to spruce up their outfits. They wore the best velvet they had and added more embellishments to Lommy's outfit.

Damon bent down so Alyn could fix his bow tie. "Why are you two getting ready so early? I figured you'd join Ramsay in watching my wife explode?" Ben grinned. "Nah. We are in a bet with him though...whether your wife or Walda will lose their shit next? Want in on it?" Alyn didn't comment as he heard both Walda and Jeyne scream from different directions. Rolling his eyes, Alyn primly responded, "Don't you two still have pets to get ready? Aren't you worried that they will turn all royal on you?" Jeyne listened to Ramsay bitch about Walda until she finally turned to slam Ramsay into a tree. "Say that last bit again, please?"

Ramsay sneered at Jeyne. "Don't overestimate your power, bitch. Let go of me and if you ever-" Jeyne slammed Ramsay into the tree again. "Shut up. I really need you to stop talking so loud. QUIT YER BITCHING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND GO GET READY! I STILL HAVE TO FIND MY OWN OUTFIT TO WEAR!" Ramsay muttered about crazy pirate cunts as he stormed off to get ready. Jeyne headed towards the mansion just to get as far as the lobby before Walda stopped her. "Jeyne? I was hoping to offer a bit of an olive branch. Once I am a Bolton my word goes too. So I made you this while I was waiting for material for baby clothes."

Jeyne looked carefully at the vibrant red dress. "This is truly lovely, Walda. Thank you for showing me your true feelings. I promise I will try hard to match it. I am not much for women slamming on each other. I guess you will understand that its always just been my intention to protect everyone." Walda's smile was beginning to wane. "We are not going to heal our feelings in this one day, of course. But I hope you'll wear this dress tonight." Jeyne tilted her head and took the dress with her as she turned and headed to her own cottage. "Alyn, would you please grab me the stoners? I have a few last questions for them."

Walda glittered in the white and rhinestone dress with carefully placed and pinned swan feathers for sleeves and a belt. Layers of taffeta burst out of the bottom of the bell shaped skirt. Her hair was done in careful bouncy curls with two ornate pearl combs. A little too much blush but otherwise Walda's make up made her look like a carefully done up child bride. Roose looked well in his newly paid for tan and the white tuxedo with red sash and bow tie. Ramsay wore as plain a tux as he could find but he did add the red sash and bow tie as did the other boys. Reek and Weasel both wore regular blue suits with red neck ties.

Walda was put out when she saw Kitty and Jeyne. "I went to a lot of trouble to make both of those dresses." Jeyne moved the sad faced Kitty out of the way. "The dresses were pretty but had nowhere for us to hide our weapons, Walda." Narrowing her eyes, Walda gave a dire stare to Jeyne. "My wedding is not meant to be your battlefield, Pirate Girl. You might have impressed Roose and the pets, but not me. I see you are trying to alienate me like the others do. Bad mistake. I could be a good friend." Jeyne smiled and bowed to Walda. "I will do nothing to ruin your wedding, Walda. I swear it." Walda nodded loftily. "Good." 

Roose did not understand why their outfits upset Walda so much. Everyone else dressed as expected and truly, how did Walda think those two fighters would wear such delicate dresses? Roose made the mistake of saying that and his pregnant wife who had become less and less biddable, stopped talking to him. The girls still looked way more acceptable for this wedding than the stoners did. Kitty wore a black glitter bodysuit with a red velvet micro shift over it with matching red flats and headband. Pirate Jeyne wore black leather pants, shiny black pirate boots, a lace white bodice and a very elaborate red pirate coat.

Her braids had tiny gold bells, silver skulls and red ribbons threaded through. Her hat stayed the same but had a red ribbon that matched Roose's bow tie. Her other new item was a lovely sword with a golden hilt with a ruby in it. The sword was designed for someone of her stature. Walda was pissed that Roose gave his number two a gift on her wedding day. The one day she shouldn't be upstaged by anyone! When she said this to Roose he scoffed. "How could you be upstaged by a pirate or a pet, love? You should be more concerned with how your stoner deejays and justice look."

Gendry and Hot Pie wore dark blue velvet tuxedos with ruffled vests and no bow ties at all. Lommy was more resplendent than a pope...or any rock star for that matter. Lommy's hat was the size of a space station and his robes ran longer than Walda's veil. With a large breath, Jeyne indicated for them to all get inside the Frey sponsored limos. She sent the stoners first in their van with the wedding party following to the nearest museum gardens. The ceremony will happen on the lovely stone garden of the museum then the reception is within the main gallery.

Walda tried to shake off all her worries as she headed towards a new life.


	155. Here Comes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walda: Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News by Mary J. Bilge  
> Chapter Theme: Safety Dance by Men Without Hats  
> Sansa: Two Princes by Spin Doctors

Edmure and Rosalynn both looked understated and amazing as expected. So did the lovely pink wildflowers and white lilies everywhere in vases to be brought inside for the reception. Jeyne made sure that the boys set up the music and flowers under her stern and watchful eye. The numerous Freys were looking average to sleazy as usual, the Manderly's looked like rednecks on sunday morning. 

Sansa and Tywin showed and Walda and Roose nearly killed them on the spot. How dare they upstage Walda's moment and taunt Roose with Sansa's new looks? Just as Walda was preparing to walk out down an aisle littered with roses just for her. What does she see but Sansa sashaying in on Tywin's arm as if she wanted to be nowhere else in the world.

Walda didn't even hear the snap of her bouquet stem nor felt the squashing of the carefully arranged flowers. Roose's face at the makeshift alter has gone pale under his tan and his eyes burned at the couple. Sansa's black hair was slightly tufted as it sat mostly sleek upon her head. Her smokey eye and fabulous red bee stung lips were perfect.

But it was Sansa's dress that truly felled every man and most women in the garden. Black leather gloves that glowed like soft butter up to her elbows. Backless, sleeveless, a black leather corset dress that fell in back to the floor in points and sheaths but in the front it barely finished caressing her thighs. High heel leather boots as soft as the gloves, they went up mid calf where it was clipped by silver chains decorated with rhinestone flowers that matched her necklace just above Sansa's impressive cleavage.

Tywin looked fitter than ever in his life, a vibrant and young sixties at best under the right lighting. His hair was neat and recently dyed to look a touch more distinguished. Wearing a former military outfit, Tywin was the most dignified man in the room. Then Jeyne endeared herself to Roose forever. "Excuse me? I'm sorry but the security said they weren't sure if they'd searched you." Tywin looked down his nose at the pirate woman. "They did indeed search us, young lady."

"I am truly sorry but for security sake I'll need to ask you to step aside while I conduct a quick search. I'll show you to your seats right after. Thank you so much." From inside the museum but on the outer balcony the music began. A classical version of the Wedding Song played while Walda took measured steps towards her intended. Sansa and Tywin nearly missed it due to Jeyne's thorough search. Though Walda received a few kind remarks mostly folks spoke of the fat goose heading to it's tanned farmer.

Sansa did try to scan the area for her sister but Arya was seated next to Damon on one side and Joff on the other, who was sandwiched in by Reek and then Ben. They were up near the first row and Jeyne showed the insulted couple near the very back. "Don't worry, you have better seats in the reception." Jeyne reassured them in a hushed tone before walking away. The next sight that floored the audience was Lommy. Roose gasped in horror and Tywin muttered about blasphemy.

Many stifled titters and even more gasps as Lommy came forward. His cardinal red robes glittered with aliens, pot plants, crosses and several pagan and druid symbols. Even Frankenstein and a werewolf were given free advertising upon his robes that Gendry and Hot Pie had to carry behind him as Lommy got into place. Lommy's eyes looked to the heavens and he was stoned enough to see the angels he called forth. Waving his wand over them, Lommy asked for the rings which he put on his wand.

Luckily even stoned Lommy knew the legalese he has to say in order to truly marry them. He raised his wand to the heavens and he moved his arms in a way that suggested they have all been blessed as a group. Damon whispered to Kitty, "I think he just married all of us as a group." The pets already were having trouble keeping straight faces just like the boys. The only thing that kept them from laughing was Roose's glare. The rings were finally exchanged and the right words said.

"It's my great pleasure and honor to present to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You may kiss the groom." Jeyne and Ramsay began the clapping which resounded through the garden. "Please, everyone join us in the museum for a reception." Jeyne and Alyn helped get everyone into the building. Alyn kissed Jeyne's cheek and asked how she was doing. "I have a really bad feeling that I am about to truly earn my paycheck. Keep an eye on my back tonight." 

Instead of a professional photographer, Walda thought it might be cute to put little cameras on each table along with flowers. Jeyne caught Walda's eye and then watched Edmund and Rosalyn excuse themselves. Jeyne watched Walda speak to her family and guests. She wasn't at all upset at the mean comments and nasty jokes her family and so called friends, made at her expense. Jeyne felt a tingle up her neck, she felt the danger but couldn't see it.

She kept herself very close when Sansa and Tywin came over to speak with the newlyweds. With a hand just caressing the hilt of her sheathed sword, Jeyne pretended to hold up the wall, hat low over her eyes. Sansa and Walda smiled at each other like two ships pointing cannons at each other. "Walda, congratulations! I always knew a baby in you would snag you the perfect husband! I must say, that outfit is...very brave. You do you, love."

Walda retorted quickly and hotly. "Darling Princess, no matter how well the smoky eye, no matter how gorgeous the dress, I will always remember you wearing so much less and panting, sweating and...well, you understand, judging by that blush. So cute." Roose stepped up and he stared at this new harder hotter version of Sansa. "What made you turn into a Gothic enchantress? Or are you trying out as a biker babe? I hear Drogo has a new biker gang nearby." Tywin cleared his throat and got in Roose's face.

Roose smirked at Tywin. "Good luck with that disloyal girl. The second you really gain feelings for her, she will flee. Now if you will excuse us, we'd like to have our first dance." Lommy was still in his robes, the hat forgotten as he play Total Eclipse of The Heart for Walda and Roose. Walda danced haltingly and Roose danced while staring at Sansa, who glared back. Jeyne came by and stuck a glass of champagne into Sansa's hand.

"Cool yourself down. Are you standing next to your fiance while lusting for the man who treated you like a pet? Holy shit did you get complicated." Sansa stared at Jeyne's outfit taking her in slowly from head to toe. "Hmm...I like it, it suits you. When we were little I made us play princess and Dames at Tea a lot but you always wanted to play pirates. Now you are finally a real pirate without a parrot or a boat." Jeyne smiled.

"True, but I have my bling and my sword. Most importantly I have Alyn, the love of my life. He doesn't have a dime and he isn't huge in looks. But he loves and respects me. I feel bad for you and Walda. You'll never know what it's really like. You do look amazing by the way. Please remember your table number and have a wonderful night, Ms. Stark, Mr. Lannister." Within seconds, Sansa was at the deejay station with fifty dollars to temp them with.

Walda and Roose found themselves dancing to Another One Bites The Dust which then turned into Sir Mix A Lot's Baby Got Back. This sent Roose with a wad of cash to play other music. Sansa and Tywin had decided to do a dance or two for publicity's sake and that's when Roose got them back. First Lommy played Kanye's Golddigger followed by the Eagle's Lyin' Eyes. Jeyne ran to the booth and handed them a smaller wad of money but had a certain look to her eye.

"Play neutral. I don't care what but it can't provoke anyone. Get them dancing, not dance fighting!" Lommy was high enough that he chose Bob Marley. Jeyne let him play two Marley songs then he switched to a classical waltz. Jeyne smiled and held out her hand dramatically to Alyn. Grinning, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into a waltz across the floor. Roose and Walda practiced the steps a bit stiffly. Sansa and Tywin danced and twirled perfectly around the wedded couple.

Jeyne breathed a sigh of relief when everyone sat to hear speeches and eat. Until she caught the look in Walda's eyes, it seemed to match the look in some other eyes. But just then she watched Kitty escape Damon's sight and head for her sister. Chin high, eyes searching but hard, Kitty walked straight up to the table that Sansa sat at. Kitty stared at Sansa as Jeyne tried to rush over but Damon got there first. Both stood there and just watched.

Sansa looked up at her little sister, so tiny next to Damon but she was so independent and fierce, pet or not. "I am happy to see you. So I can tell you that I am okay here. I want to be here, I've made a whole new family. I don't belong in your world and you don't belong in mine. But I still love you and if this old fuck ever hurts you, I will get his balls for your necklace." Tywin looked insulted but Damon glared and growled slightly at the older man. "Careful, Mr. Lannister."

"I miss and love you too, Arya. I have filed for custody of you under my healthy, wealthy fiance. I hope that you will understand that I do this only because I want you to be safe and raised correctly." Damon pulled Kitty into his arms and he growled out, "You want to stuff her in a suit and ship her off to a boarding school." Tywin huffed. "There are excellent schools for this girl's condition. I found a school for our feral Rickon, I am sure there's a school for feral girls."

Sansa glared angrily at Tywin. "We discussed that. I chose a school for Rickon and I will find a good one for my sister too." Kitty gave a bitter laugh. "My point. Goodbye Sansa. I love ya and wish you well." Before Sansa could react, Arya was gone. Walda smiled and tapped a glass for order. "Everyone please find your seats so we may dine! Thank you!"


	156. Flowers and Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walda: Happy by Pharrell Williams  
> Theme: Firework by Katy Perry

Alyn walked up to the permanently patrolling Pirate and held a drumstick in front of her mouth. "Eat, I'll scan for danger while you gnaw this. Everyone else is stuffing their faces but you. Don't you want anything at all? Everyone is loving those meat pies, do you want one? I didn't like the looks of them myself." Jeyne smiled and chewed the drumstick. "I'll trust your judgement. I'll gnaw and you scan. Something is wrong and something bad is coming, I sense it. But I can't see it."

Jeyne's eyes scanned along with Alyn's. "Well, the pets have been acting a bit shifty, whispering to each other like they have a plan. The other guys tried asking the pets but they only said it was a project for Walda's wedding. I guess it must be some sort of a gift. I really hope they aren't going to sing or dance, not sure I can handle it, my sanity might rip away." Jeyne was deep in thought as she chewed and swallowed. Finally she looked at Alyn.

"White lilies are Walda's least favorite flowers. And notice only certain tables have them? And the pets doing a favor for Walda can't be good at all. Walda used to say those flowers remind her of the dead. And the meat pies...shit." Walda smiled sweetly at the crowd and spoke with a slightly tipsy tone. "Thank you all for coming to my humble wedding today. Even those of you that made fun of me. It's not a big deal, I've been dealing with bullies and gossips since I was a little chubby baby."

Walda smiled and placed her hands gently upon her stomach. "I know everyone is aware of the child I'm growing. Roose's baby and I am proud to admit it. I'm also truly honored to be his wife. No matter how hard my father cackles and makes weight jokes." Walder flapped a dismissive crabby hand at his daughter. "Bah! You've never had a sense of humor!" Half of the Freys tittered and all of the Manderly's laughed. Roose stood up, insulted but Walda put a gentle finger on Roose's hand.

With a serene look, Walda spoke a little louder this time. "Father? Remember I told you that my brothers had to help in the kitchen? Along with a few Manderly guards that like to rape little girls. Including fat piglet ones. Well, they were an excellent help, in fact you truly all seemed to enjoy them greatly." Roose stared aghast at Walda, he had a slice himself! It took the others a minute then they all started to freak out. That's when Walda spoke to the pets. "Any with lilies." Jeyne groaned, "Of course."

Lommy looked over the booth and saw Reek, Kitty and Weasel tearing into humans while others puked or screamed. He saw that hot fox Sansa calmly grab her slim expensive purse and throw up into it. She offered it to her fiance who made use of it. Lommy decided to play Ballroom Blitz. Walder half stood and pointed angrily at Walda. "You turned us into cannibals! You crazy bitch! I'll have you put away forever." Roose himself pulled out his ankle gun and put a hole into Walder's arm before the man dodged.

"Is that what you wanted, Walda? A blood drenched wedding?" Roose was angry but he was also impressed at the length Walda went for revenge. "Next time include me in your plans so we don't all end up eating humans. Disgusting. I'm going to punish you for this later, you know that, don't you?" Walda didn't seem to fear this, her face was ecstatic as she watched the pets chasing down and murdering her relatives. Damon, Ben and Ramsay all looked shocked and unsure of what to do.

Jeyne and Alyn sat down next to Tywin and Sansa. "Aren't you glad Walda didn't give you a seat near the flowers?" They reached over and drank a glass of champagne together before Jeyne attempted to restore some order. Hearing We Are Family play while the pets were bloody, stabbing and rending screaming, dying guests would haunt Jeyne in her sleep, she just knew it. Next they played Celebration and Jeyne was starting to feel very stabby.

The song changed to Caught In A Mosh and Jeyne hurled a vase at the deejay station. "Play something calming, would you?" Jeyne saw no choice but to help the pets kill off the victims before they got out or used their phones. Now it made sense why no one got good reception here. Jeyne went between killing and keeping a close eye on Roose. Rosalyn and Edmund calmly walked over to sit with Tywin and Sansa.

"Dear niece, I have given much thought to your request. I interviewed Arya and followed her for a full day. The girl received schooling from a private tutor, meals and snacks, plenty of water and there's no sexual contact with Damon. That's according to a report by Qyburn. I see no reason to change fostering right now. You are only eighteen and living with an elderly man. No matter how much money you have, I have a foster home with a married family and Arya is very close to them."   
  


Sansa stared open-mouthed at her uncle. "What? You understand she's treated as an animal, a bloodthirsty pet? Look at how she's acting right now! This is behavior tortured into her!" Rosalyn spoke quietly. "You are not equipped to deal with an issue like a feral child. My sister Walda adores the children and is going to take special care of them. Anything they need. Why don't you concentrate on Rickon? He should be enough of a handful for you."

A silver arc and a splash of crimson ended Walder's desperate bumbling under the tables. Jeyne held up his head and yelled to Walda, "I believe this is yours, Mrs. Bolton?" Walda nodded and started clapping in delight and that made Jeyne toss the head to her in annoyance. Once the Manderlys and the Freys were dead, Tywin and Sansa stood up. "What a lovely night you've provided us. I must say this has been the most unique wedding I've ever been to. Might we go? Needless to say, we aren't calling anyone."

With a sugary simper, Walda waved a gore stained hand. "Thank you for coming even if you tried to outshine me. I invited you for a good reason, Princess. I wanted to show you why you never again wish to tangle with us. Also because we still miss you. Princess, you can always come home, pet." Sansa gave a full snarl to Walda. "I never liked you. You had a talent with your tongue, so what? You should have been the pet, you are certainly closer to a pig than I was a lap dog."

Walda sneered, "Get out, bitch. Go home with your geriatric fiance." Tywin stepped forward. "This geriatric fiance could buy and sell you. I could afford to hire an assassin to kill you as easily as swatting a fly." Roose stepped forward. "Are you threatening my wife?" Tywin scoffed. "What are you going to do? You need a few live witnesses to whatever you do for this slaughter." Walda grinned and supplied helpfully, "I was planning on arson." Roose smiled thinly.

"I am planning on explosion. You will have all gotten out just before it blew. My wife and I will have already left for vacation." Tywin and Sansa both nodded. "Good luck in your marriage and your mess. Oh, I almost forgot! Before you blow up the place, you might wish to grab our gift. I got you a lifetime membership to Weight Watchers and I just managed to get a new product from Bear Island. Baby's first scale." Walda stepped up to Sansa and smacked her hard in the left cheek. "Get out."

Sansa hauled off and slugged the new bride in her nose. "There, now you have a reason to get plastic surgery." Tywin gave a thin smile as he grabbed Sansa's shoulders and hustled her away. Suddenly a blood stained blonde stood in their way. "You are such a piece of shit, grandfather. You didn't even spare a single glance or word for me, did you? Fuck you. FUCK YOU!" Ben put one hand gently on Weasel's back. "I'm sorry, Master. Sorry. But I needed to...I had to."

Ben's drawl was slower than usual and that made Weasel cringe a bit. "No worries, pet. I'm not upset over that, you have a right to confront your past. That's not why you are in so much trouble. It's all the killing and feeding us humans that I'm pissed about. It's keeping such a big secret from me. It's working for Walda without checking with your Master first. I feel disrespected and you KNOW how I feel about that." Sansa and Tywin left and Edmure and Rosalyn left soon after.

Walda looked up towards the stoners. "Lommy, dear? You may go home now, take your stuff and go. I will be by tomorrow with your payment. Bye bye, thank you, lovelies." They were so stoned they floated a good inch off the ground as they packed up their gear and left. An awful accident happened an hour later in the museum proper. A big explosion that rocked the city and killed nearly everyone at a minor celebrity couple. Walda and Roose went on television that night and were devastated.


	157. Oh, What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry by Matchbox20

Jeyne had one distasteful act left before retiring for the night with her husband. Alyn made sure that the trained dogs were left out to roam and bark. It was just enough to keep the nosy media from attempting to get in for pictures or interviews. Jeyne went to the mansion and handed the dresses over to Roose with her gloves on. The dresses Walda made for Jeyne and Kitty had more wrong than just a lack of pockets.

"Sir, I asked Lommy to test the dresses for me and it turns out his chemistry skills are exceptional. Luckily the chemicals used wasn't enough to kill myself or Kitty. But it would have started to incapacitate us by either appearing drunk or actually knocking us out. I am sorry, Sir." Walda was sitting in a chair in the corner of Roose's study. It was clear punishment hasn't begun yet. No, because Roose wanted to hear every detail of guilt or innocence first. Roose raised an eyebrow at Walda.

"Why? I thought you liked Kitty?" Walda swallowed hard and fidgeted. "I wanted a reason to return Kitty to Sansa. I thought if we gave her a kind gesture she would..think favorably on us. I thought Edmund would be giving Kitty back through the law anyway. And frankly, I wanted Jeyne out of my way during my revenge plans. She's far too nosy and controlling." Roose nodded at Jeyne. "Thank you for your hard work today. You handled every new turn with a professional air and I appreciate that. Good night."

Jeyne gave a semi bow and left the room fast. She didn't want to know what Walda's punishment would be. Jeyne walked back towards her cottage knowing in the pool house and the cabin will be as much punishment as in the mansion. Jeyne jumped into her house and locked every door and window. Alyn smiled and hugged her while helping his exhausted wife out of her clothes and into a nightgown.

"I already warned Qyburn to be on standby tonight and our phones are on alert. So we won't miss anything you need to hear. Though you might want to let me take the reins tonight. You aren't going to be very effective half asleep." Jeyne softly snored against his shoulder and Alyn chuckled. "Looks like I'll take the night shift." Alyn carried his sleeping pirate to the bed. After tucking her in and leaving a drink and sandwich out in case she wakes up, he headed out to patrol.

Wearing his sword and carrying his rifle Alyn headed out across the estate. As he passed close by the mansion to assess all the locked windows and patio doors, he heard Walda pleading briefly. "Not the leeches, Roose, please! I'm so sorry! PLEASE!" Shivering, Alyn remembered his own time in the basement and moved away from the house fast. What a way to spend a honeymoon night! Alyn wondered if the leeches will kill the baby and then he wondered if Roose would care.

Glad he has Qyburn all ready to go, Alyn took his patrol back through the garden and past his own place. Next up was the pool house and there was definitely some punishment happening here. He could hear Weasel sobbing and begging for mercy and Ben's drawl. Alyn flinched when he heard the crack of a bone from just walking by the pool house. Before he could hurry away quick enough the door opened and Damon dragged Kitty out by her hair.

"NO! Master, I'm so sorry, no don't send me away! I'm your pet, only yours, I'll never obey another again without you! Please!" Alyn hurried away only to be traumatized further by going past Ramsay's cabin. The shrieks coming from in there made Alyn scurry away fast. Wishing to stuff cotton into his ears, Alyn thankfully headed towards the fence near the front gate where the media has finally wandered away.

Damon was dragging Kitty caveman style towards the gate until she managed to grab onto his leg tightly.

"Please, I am loyal, I am and I love being your pet, please!" Damon roared down at Kitty while shaking his leg, unraveling his whip. "You are a liar and you are not loyal! Why should I waste anymore time on you? All this time I thought you were my special Kitty! That I was letting you become my tough little pet but you want other things, right? So get the fuck out and go find your sister! Go wear a uniform and live at some school alone and bullied by perfect girls!" 

Damon shook her off just for her to throw herself at his feet. "I don't want Sansa and her world! Please, this is the world I chose!" Damon scoffed. "Really? Well then let me toss you to Roose and Walda then! Since you like her orders more than mine!" Damon reached for her hair again and Kitty scurried up his huge arm and threw herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. Bursting into tears the girl begged Damon not to give up on her yet.

"I can try harder! I made a mistake, I won't ever listen to anyone else unless you say to!" Damon smirked while touching her hair gently. "I'm going to whip you all the way back to the house for hurting me the way you did. Don't you ever, ever dare obey that bitch or anyone but Roose without my permission." Kitty seemed grateful to cry under the snap of the whip as she ran back to the house as fast as the pain would let her. Kitty hobbled painfully into Damon's room while he called Qyburn. 

The strokes of the whip were pulled but they were still hard enough to need stitches. Going past Ben and Weasel, Damon mentioned to Qyburn that some casts were going to be needed too.

Ben smiled down on his sobbing, cringing boy. "Let's see, that's all the toes on your left foot, all the bones in your right foot and now I want you to pick three fingers for me to break. That should be enough damage to keep you from helping anyone else. Now, are you going to obey anyone else's orders without my permission?" Weasel cringed very low and shook his head fast. "No, never again, I swear it!" 

Ramsay sat in the bathtub of the cabin with his naked lovely boy shivering on him. He crooned in Reek's ear. "Poor puppy, my poor suffering love. You must be so upset at Walda for making you hurt like this. She knew that I would have to flay you for such awful behavior yet she didn't care, did she? But you are showing me what a good boy you can be, holding still while I flay your thumb. This shows me that you didn't mean to hurt me, you still love me, don't you, Reek?" Reek nodded and threw up again.

Roose was only being so lenient because Walda was pregnant. Otherwise she would have stayed in the leech box longer than thirty minutes. He dragged her out and ripped the leeches off, no gentle detachment today. Walda wept and shook but he simply kicked her ample ass up the basement stairs. Roose beat her with his own belt on her ass and thighs while she knelt doggie style on the bed, crying with each harsh strike. 

Once she was striped, bruised and humiliated, Roose sodomized her. Even then, his words hurt worse than the punishments. "I made an error. I should have made you the pet and Sansa the bride! You are just a hog, a piglet of a wife and Princess was real royalty, she should be riding my cock in her veil tonight! While you crawl, making snorting sounds, licking us to our delight. I will never enjoy or love you like I do with Sansa!" Walda sobbed heartbroken through Roose's cruel pleasure.


	158. Don't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFerrin

Lommy moved his fingers over the gaming buttons as if he were artist. "Dew me!" Hot Pie carefully inserted the straw into Lommy's mouth while Gendry set up the next set of homemade whoopie pies. "Holy shit! We got company! Looks like a pirate is about to raid us!"

Lommy continued to play as Gendry opened the door. "Pirate Jeyne! You made it just in time for a homemade treat! Taste this!" A huge hand with whoopie pie swooped in and Jeyne had no choice but to open her mouth or wear it. Jeyne nearly swooned. "Oh my god! That's amazing! Can you make some for the estate? Thanks. Now I am here to thank YOU for an amazing wedding service yesterday! And to pay you."

Lommy finally spoke, his eyes still on the game. "I thought Walda would be down today." Jeyne gave a tight smile. "She was. But Mrs. Bolton isn't feeling well this morning so Roose asked that I come by." Jeyne pulled an envelope from her red coat and handed it to Hot Pie. He opened the envelope and stared before pulling out the paper and keys. "What's this?" Jeyne smiled.

"It's the actual deed to the land you are on. Roose bought it for you, no more rent paying. The land is yours as is the trailer which you can upgrade to a small house." Lommy finally paused his game and stared hard at Jeyne. "Does this mean that Roose owns us? Because I kind of like to stay neutral." Jeyne gave a polite laugh.

"Too late for that, my darling stoners. You showed public loyalty yesterday to the most violent powerful family in Westeros. You can't come back from that now. Just enjoy the perks." Gendry rolled his eyes. "What perks? You have a free home, husband and allowance. I haven't seen you enjoy a thing since you've become a pirate."

Jeyne's eyes went cold and she unsheathed sword and flourished it. "I think you misunderstand what is happiness and freedom to me. My power is my favorite perk. Being myself is my best thing." Lommy sighed. "Fine. We get it. We saw on the news about the explosion. Tough break, yeah? We don't want invisible or real collars nor do we want to die by pirate."

Jeyne grinned. "Great! Welcome aboard, mateys! Now, which one of you is the excellent cook and baker?" Glumly, Hot Pie raised his hand. "I used to help my uncle who's a chef at the Lannisters." Jeyne winked. "Thank you for that bit of intel. Roose is changing all his staff since the wedding yesterday. He needs a new chef that is a spy. That's you!" Jeyne smiled at Gendry.

"You are a big strong man that looks capable of following directions. I also have seen that you worked part time as a gardener for a Frey nursery. I would like to hire you as a Dreadfort gardener and spy. Lommy, you are to remain very good friends with Walda and report everything to me please. Did you know that Walda wishes to know how to game? I would like you to teach her."

Lommy opened his mouth to protest but Jeyne whacked her head. "Oh, I forgot! I have something in my hubby's van for you." It was every game and console that they couldn't afford and Lommy gave in. "Okay, you win! Gimmie!" Jeyne had also added three gaming chairs to sweeten the deal.

"Let me be clear, gentlemen. I want eyes and ears everywhere. If you wish to upgrade your van or your...Yugo, is it? If you want to upgrade let me know." All three males shook their heads fast. "That's enough change for us, thanks! Uh, being that we are huge potheads...how do you know we won't fail you?" Jeyne tittered. "You won't."

"You start your duties tomorrow. We don't care how high you get, don't fuck up. If you do, it could be Roose's basement with the box of leeches. It could be Ramsay to flay you, the Bonecrusher, Damon's whip, it could be Alyn or I to behead you. Or two growling drooling pets to visit and maul you. It won't be Walda, she's been unveiled as a traitor and a sneak. Accepting her help would only get you hurt or killed. Do your jobs and enjoy the rewards. See you tomorrow! Enjoy the gifts!"

Jeyne parked the van behind Tully Florists and rang the bell for the apartment above the florist. No answer and Jeyne used her lock picking tools to discover the family had fled during the night. The second Roose had paid them online, Jeyne figured they were just about done packing. Now there was no sign of anyone still living there. That was good because the entire building went in flames right after Jeyne left.


	159. Morning Mateys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Remedy by Jason Mraz

Pounding on the door. Masters groaning as they staggered out of bed, pets already setting out coffee and breakfast.

"GOOD MORNING, RAMSAY, DAMON AND BEN! TIME TO WAKE UP! PRACTICE ON THE LAWN IN TWENTY!" 

Reek bit down on his lip as he tried not to scream his pain. He cried in a corner as Ramsay staggered forth, rubbing the corkscrews on his head. "That bitch...she's not a pirate, she's a damned torturer! Oh, Reeky, baby, does it hurt so much? Okay, come here, you've learned your lesson and can have a painkiller." Ramsay uncapped a syringe from Qyburn. "Now this is morphine, it will kick in hard and fast. I will let you have a few of these for two days then we switch to lighter stuff."

Reek shivered when Ramsay sat in his kitchen chair and crooked his finger. "Get on my lap first, sweetie. Since you are getting this medicine for an injury and we don't want you to become addicted, we have to make this unpleasant. So I can inject you in your penis, between your toes or in the pink of your eye." Reek chose the webbing in between his toes. It hurt terribly but then it made everything easier. "Such a good boy." Ramsay ate and gave Reek a full five bites of food.

Damon staggered out of the bed, giving the pirate's voice the middle finger through the window. Jeyne simply waved and winked back. She put the bullhorn directly against Damon's bedroom window. "GOOD MORNING, DAMIE! TWENTY MINUTES!" Damon invited Jeyne to do an impossible act with a theoretical pirate ship as he slammed out of his bedroom. Kitty was hobbling across the kitchen to fill Damon's coffee mug. Damon started to eat his breakfast while grumpily watching Kitty try to kneel down to eat.

"For fuck's sake! Just stop trying." He hauled Kitty into his lap and fed her from his own plate. "There. Don't expect me to always spoil you like this." Kitty felt a bit sore and grumpy too so she slowly used her hand like a paw and shoved a glass off the table. Damon should have slapped her but instead he started to laugh before shoving the sore girl off his lap. "Go clean that up and the kitchen while you're at it. Silly kitten."

Ben growled at the pirate with the bullhorn at his window and he threw his underwear at the grinning Jeyne. "Go away! Leave me be, Satan! Fine, I will be there, now fuck off! Fuck off to the left, then the right then keeping fucking off until you've fallen off the quarry!" A whimper came from under his bed and Ben hung off the side to look underneath. Pale and sweaty with dilated eyes, Weasel shook in mild shock and major pain. "Aww, fucking pussy. Crawl out here and I'll let you have something."

Weasel tried to crawl out quickly but he had to drag two broken feet and a hand with broken fingers. Ben offered half a beer from the night before and a joint. "Finish this and come out for breakfast. This is the only morning you get off from breakfast so enjoy it. Course, it's your own damned fault you are broken, isn't it, boy?" Weasel agreed fast and eagerly lit the joint while forcing himself to down the warm and sour beer.

Walda woke up in pain, heartsick and to the coldest voice ever. "Wake up, love. Happy first day of marriage. Go shower and I will meet you in the breakfast room. Don't bother calling for your maid. I'm afraid I've fired the staff and the new ones won't arrive until tomorrow. Alyn has taken the time to make us breakfast today. You should thank him later for us." Walda stiffly moved out of the bed. "Yes, Roose. I have to thank the stoners too." Roose shook his head. "You don't though. Jeyne dealt with it for you."

"Of course she did. What doesn't amazing Pirate Jeyne do?" Roose fixed his tie in the mirror then brushed hard past Walda. "Jeyne bought the stoners loyalty for me. They start their new jobs here tomorrow. Lucky for you I haven't given up on you yet. Lommy has been hired as your new best friend. Enjoy it. Lord knows, you will have no other friends here." Walda waited until Roose left the room before silently screaming. She heard Jeyne's bellowing and gritted her teeth.

Walda spent her shower crying and planning revenge.

Ramsay, Ben and Damon all stood before Jeyne with mutiny in their eyes. "The day after a wedding we should get the morning off at least!" Jeyne nodded but stared hard at Ramsay. "Do you think our enemies have taken today off because of the wedding? I bet your pets are ready for action if I called to them and they are all injured. How did Walda get away with so much for so long? Easy. Distraction. Everyone was so distracted with the cushy life and pets to play with...who had time to watch for a traitor?"

Jeyne started to pace before the three of them. "Drop and give me twenty, please." Alyn came over and Jeyne dropped and started to do push ups, not even having to stop talking. Alyn put half his weight on her and she kept going. "Can you believe I am the same girl who would cry if she chipped a nail? See how quick folks can change if its needed? You saw how your loyal pets could be tricked into acting against you even if just by accident? Walda. Sansa. Cat. Cersei. Oberyn. Tyrion. All enemies and not one of them resting. So we don't either."

Alyn got off Jeyne's back and he dropped down while Jeyne got back up. She stood fully upon Alyn's back and he kept going. Jeyne stepped off of Alyn to stand on Damon then Ben who faltered and Ramsay who rolled on purpose. Jeyne landed hard onto Ramsay's stomach and smiled at him. "Hey Ass Face. If you took your work as seriously as you did your pet...you would be invincible. Ramsay, what if one of your enemies gets your dad. Will you be able to lead us forward? Let's all jog around the perimeter. Keep watch and get in some good exercise all at once."

Roose looked out the window as Walda seated herself. "Look, our young men are finally falling into shape and line. Our Pirate Jeyne is making them jog around the premises." Walda looked out the patio doors and primly responded, "That isn't what I see, dear. It looks like Jeyne is running and her crew is chasing her. I hope they give her the black spot." Roose sighed heavily. "The baby in your stomach allows you to speak so daringly to me. I hope that you understand that protection ends the moment you stop nursing our baby."

Walda smiled as she sat at the table. "I will nurse our child as long as possible and bear another child right after." Roose gave a short bark of laughter. "I don't plan on breeding with you any further. The only reason I haven't killed you is you are the mother of my child. But as soon as this child is old enough to live without you, I may consider divorce." Walda stared in horror at her husband. "Live without me? I would never leave my child, Roose. Please, I made a terrible mistake but you aren't willing to allow me a chance to change?"

Roose slammed a fist onto the table then he stood up and threw his plate to crash against the half a million dollar hutch.

"You turned the pets into killers without any one knowing! You tried to poison my best employee, you tried to poison my youngest ward and give her away! You cost us our relationship with Rosalyn and Edmure! You put us all in danger with your actions and I had to get rid of all of my employees since I couldn't trust you hadn't gotten to them too. Disloyalty is not something I tolerate, Walda. You've got a calf in your hog belly so I must tolerate you. For now. Don't push me further or I will kill you after you give birth."

Roose stormed off and Walda wished mightily for a maid to clean the mess. Luckily, Walda's father never spoiled his daughters with maid service. Walda managed to keep dry burning eyes while she cleaned her husband's mess. _I hate Roose. I hate Jeyne. I hate Sansa. I hate all of them._


	160. Among The Jackals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set It All Free by Scarlett Johansson  
> You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me by Cher

Sansa wore La Perla, Gucci and Kate Gallagher to breakfast. It took less than fifteen minutes for Sansa to understand Rickon was gone, his room bare. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER, WHERE IS RICKON!" Tywin continued to eat his breakfast calmly but gave Sansa a look to let her know what he thought of her attitude. Sansa ripped off her jewelry and tossed it onto the table and kicked off her heels to throw them at the table. "CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME? WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

Clearing his throat, Kevan spoke even though he was clearly uncomfortable. "Sansa, dear...Tywin meant the best for the boy and he knew you wouldn't exactly agree..." Sansa stared at Tywin and spoke very slowly, a deadly low tone, no hint of any sugar to it. "Tywin. Speak to me or I walk away to the police about my brother being kidnapped. I will explain in a rather distracted tone how I've been stuck in a house along with my brother and two old men. One that loves to fuck me. Do you think they will be interested in what I say since you aren't?"

Tywin put down his silverware to stare at Sansa while sipping his coffee. "You are behaving like a child. Throwing your shiny things at me won't change anything for you or your brother. I saw what the Boltons turned Joff and Arya into. That is the finished result of what was started with your brother. I am not tolerating anymore pet like behavior. He is at a camp that specializes in training violent youth. You should be thrilled, its the same camp your sister and my grandson trained at. He will return a full assassin and I will employ him."

Sansa started to cry. "You had no right. None at all. You've probably just gotten him killed or kidnapped." Sansa ran off to her bedroom and locked herself in. She took the evidence of her pregnancy test and threw it into her fireplace, lighting a roaring fire. _I am an unwed_ _mother to be with a missing brother and a sister I can't reach_. A knock came but she ignored it at first. "Sansa? Its Kevan. Tywin has gone to play golf. It's always been his reaction to crying and female upset. He asked that I escort you on your bridal chores today."

Unlocking the door, she let Kevan in and cried all over him. "My poor brother, he's only fourteen and I don't even know where to reach him. I can't reach my sister and my mother sold us so I can't talk to her. I'm so lonely." It only took a few moments before the besotted and sweet man fell to kissing her neck. With shaking hands, Kevan undressed her and Sansa wrapped her long legs around him. She rode the old man like a stripper pole and he was in need of oxygen when she was done. 

More importantly she found out where her brother was being kept and where Tyrion was staying these days. "Let's not tell Tywin of our...relationship. Though these days I wonder which brother might be better to marry." After Kevan left her room, Sansa showered and contemplated a power outfit. Sansa thought of how Jeyne had a signature look and as quirky as it was, it worked for her. Perusing her walk in closet for her walk in closet, Sansa wondered and then smiled.

Sansa made a quick call while she went through her leather. "Kevan? I was wondering if I could use that black motorcycle in the garage? No, I want to take lessons today, can you arrange it? Thank you so much. I want to ride around for a bit and clear my head." She wore a leather corset over a white lace blouse, leather gloves, leather pants with a loose silver chain belt and her favorite knee length soft leather boots with chain designs. Expert make up job to hide under a loose handkerchief and a pair of sunglasses. Black hair was gelled and carelessly tossed about.

It took Sansa two intense hours and she was ready to use the smaller sleeker motorbike that was quickly bought. Promising Kevan she would meet him at a local cafe to discuss wedding plans in two hours. She rode without worry through the city towards Varys's home. She parked in the driveway of Varys's church turned home and knocked firmly at the door. A lithe and snooty boy answered the door. "I'm here to see Tyrion Lannister. I believe he's staying here?" Varys came up behind the young male and shooed him away.

"Oh. My. Lord. Sansa Stark, as I live and breathe! Please, enter. I have a few house-guests besides Tyrion and they are all in the back garden. Come, come. What are you wearing? You've gone high fashion biker babe? Lovely and unique." It was hard to say who was more shocked, Sansa or her mother. Varys was eating every second of the drama up like a fine rich meal. "Mother. Why am I not surprised? I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see Tyrion. But now that I see who he's associated with, I've changed my mind."

Cersei got in her way. "Hello Cyclops. Get out of my way, please. I am no longer the little girl impressed with you." Cersei smirked and sipped her wine. "You should really let your mother explain before you leave. Clearly you are in some trouble or you wouldn't have gone the desperate route of my useless little brother." A drunken male voice yelled, "I can still hear you, you know. I'm only resting my eyes. My ears are great though. Wide awake." Varys tittered and held his glass out for his servant to refill.

"Vissy, leave the bottle and kettle of tea and go visit your sister or something. I don't think the language will be anything you should hear."

Sansa spun around and started to walk slowly towards her mother with a sneer on her lovely face. "Fine. Mother, hello, sorry to see you've been maimed. You seem to be a few fingers short and that hairdo leaves me to believe you have a problem with your ear. I did run into my little sister. She's mostly feral now and who can we thank for that? Oh yes... _you_. And because of _you_ I am no longer able to lead an honest life. I have turned into the exact type of girl I used to make fun of. Humility is not a good look on me, mother."

"Because of _you_ Rickon was also made feral and today I lost him. I tried so hard, being Tywin Lannister's mistress and child bride. It was supposed to keep Rickon safe and allow me to save Arya. Edmure Tully was paid off by the Boltons, so using the law lost me Arya. Tywin sent Rickon away to some camp that trains killers. He said that Arya and Joff went there to learn how to kill. I saw them in action, it was terrifying, heartbreaking and impressive as fuck. Sorry, didn't mean to fucking swear in front of _you._ No, I do actually. _Fuck you, mother_."

Cat never even spilled a drop of her wine when she hauled off and slapped Sansa's smirking face. Her entire glass of wine crashed into a thousand pieces on the terrace when Sansa returned the strike with a dainty fist. Varys clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes feasting. Tyrion and Cersei both burst into brittle gales of laughter. "Sorry, forgive us, ladies. But in the Lannister home, this is just what we'd call breakfast."

Oberyn entered the garden, frowning. "Ladies, this is very unbecoming. You aren't physical fighters, no honor to this." Tyrion swept his arms out to indicate Oberyn. "Sansa, his daughters both come from the camp. Oberyn himself has taught classes there. If that is where Rickon was sent, we can get him for you." Oberyn frowned. "That's not true. The camp has always been neutral ground, its a learning place only. No side are picked, the camp belongs to itself. I can't remove the boy, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Sansa put back on her sunglasses and headed for the fence gate. "Clearly this visit was useless. Goodbye, Mother. I'm sorry that you weren't able to see the value in your daughters. I'm sorry you were dumb enough to get tricked by Roose. In fact, I'm bored with that subject." Cat took one step forward and blurted, "You are pregnant! I can tell because I acted this way when I was pregnant, like a petulant brat. You remind me more of myself. You are still very early days, aren't you? Is it Tywin's?"

Sansa kept walking and Cersei gave an unkind laugh. "And she knew was pregnant before she got on that bike too. Ruthless bitch. This way if she needs to get out of the pregnancy, she's got the backup. Damn, that's more devious than a secret abortion or two like myself." Tyrion sucked down his bottle of wine and cheerily belched. "The problem was she couldn't be sure it was Jaime's or Lancel's or..." Cersei kicked Tyrion who fell boneless on the terrace. Varys looked on with a moue of disgust. "Really, Tyrion. Get up."

Sansa glared at the group of them. "Don't you dare try and tell anyone of my pregnancy. Not that we run in the same circles anymore. But I'm sure that you know servants on a first name basis now. I'll just deny it and pay the doctor to say its not there and abort it. I'm not sure I want to raise a baby around so many jackals."


	161. First Day In Monsterville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Feel Fantastic by Jonathan Coulton

The sun rose and a van rattled up to the Dreadfort gates. Weasel and Kitty had just finished eating at their Master's feet and looked up with silent begging eyes. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. Ben chuckled. "Just like real pets. Fine, go chase cars up the driveway."

Kitty waited until she got Damon's nod before heading for the door. Weasel was already there scrabbling for it but Kitty could stand up to unlock and open the door. Once outside, Kitty dropped down and loped up the driveway towards the slow rolling van. Weasel was slower with both his feet wrapped up but he put his knee pads to work. Weasel got there just as the van parked and the stoners got out.

"Heya, guys. Want a little something for yourselves and your..uh..your masters?" Gendry looked discomforted as he spoke. He jumped a little when the pets said nothing but nodded and opened their mouths, tilting their heads. Gendry jumped back a bit and whispered to Lommy, "Will they bite me? What was done to them?" Hot Pie hissed for Gendry to shut up but it was Lommy who was the smooth one. He popped up and tossed a gummy bear into each of their mouths. "Here's a small baggie of blunts to share with your masters."

Kitty took the baggie and shoved it into the front of her black fuzzy bodysuit. "Cute cat ears, the teeth are a little intimidating." Kitty flashed her fangs and giggled while adjusting her cat ear headband. "Thank you. Bye. Glad you guys are working here now!" Gendry watched as the two pets crawled back towards their home and he sullenly said, "I can't believe we watched our friend turn into that and we are okay with that." Hot Pie shrugged. "They are alive, we are alive. That's a win win for me."

Lommy ventured, "The Boltons kind of own us now too, so there's karma." Gendry was impressed with how the Boltons had the best and the latest in gardening gear and plants. There was even a rock garden with some bonsai trees. Hot Pie was thrilled to work in a kitchen designed for a chef that enjoys parties. He opened a window, drank down some of the best wine he's ever had in his life and started to make crepes for the Boltons to wake to.

Lommy found Ramsay's gaming system abandoned and he set up for himself and Walda. He decided to head outside while they woke and had their breakfast. He started to watch Pirate Jeyne setting the boys into their exercises then she caught sight of Lommy. She held up her bullhorn. "GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS! DID YOU WISH TO JOIN US? WANT TO PIT YOUR SPINDLY LIMBS AGAINST ANY OF MY MEN? NO? THEN MAYBE YOU COULD GO VISIT THE PETS, WALK THE WOODS, DO ANYTHING ELSE? YES? GREAT! BYE BYE NOW!"

"Uh, ruuuude." Lommy decided to go find the pets. He found them cleaning the pool-house with Reek helping them. "Wow. Cleaning. Fun. What do you do after this?" The pets responded as a group. "We clean the cabin." Lommy sighed and lit a joint which he passed around. "After that our Masters need lunch and then they play or train with us." Lommy stayed long enough to share the whole joint then he headed back to the main house. He almost made it to the mansion before nearly being stampeded by jogging feet.

Roose concentrated on his meal then rang for Hot Pie who stood nervously before the Boltons. "That breakfast was excellent. I will consult with you about my favorites, my dislikes and allergies. Walda shall do the same." Hot Pie gave a huge smile. "Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I made the crepes with-" "That is all for now, young man." Hot Pie blushed then scurried off to the kitchen to begin clean up. "I see your little stoner boy heading to hang out with you. Enjoy and be sure to alert Jeyne if you are going out."

Roose got up and headed into the kitchen to speak with the new cook. Walda slumped off to let Lommy in the front door.

"Oh goodie, my pretend friend is here. And are we to weave baskets or make beaded jewelry?" Lommy huffed and crossed his arms. "The pets were the friendliest folks I've talked to here so far. Why are you all so rude? Damn. Yes, I am being paid to be your friend now but I am still your friend, you know. I like you and I have no reason to dislike or distrust you. So let's have some fun, okay? I've decided to teach you gaming. IF you do well, we can move on to karaoke."

Hot Pie made chicken salad sandwiches for Gendry, himself and Lommy after he finished making the Boltons lunch. The stoners sat in the garden to quickly eat while the Boltons had their own lunches. Lommy ate half his lunch before the angry Masters came to find them. "Hey assholes! Looks like our lunches are on you. We did our exercises, then our mornings work just to return home to pets that couldn't function. Did you see their injuries? Kitty is on muscle relaxants, Reek is on morphine and Weasel is on codeine."

Ramsay glared and hissed. "I found Reek standing in the middle of the woods for no reason. He could've wandered off the property or gotten hurt! And Damon found Kitty and Weasel giggling at boiling water. They said it was for the grilled cheese they weren't making." Ben leaned close to Hot Pie. "We are very fucking hungry. Feed us, jerk. Next time warn us if you plan on getting our pets colossally stoned!" Lommy nodded. "Sorry, its on me. I gave them the joint while they were doing their chores. Please don't punish them for it."

Ramsay scoffed and the other two looked insulted. "For a regular person getting them stoned? That isn't disobedience just pets being dumb pets. You are at fault though. So you'll order us a pizza and you'll supply us with enough pot to sail past our pets." Jeyne was making grilled cheese when she heard the knocking at her door. "Alyn, honey, can you let the pets in?" The giggling Kitty and Weasel had the floating Reek between them. Kitty also held the freshly brewed tea. It was infused with the baggie's worth of weed. "We got the tea!"

Alyn grinned and took it from the stoned pet. "Excellent! I say weed tea is worth a few of my wife's famous grilled cheese sandwiches." Reek laughed and slowly watched his words stretch forth. "It's the only thing Jeyne knows how to cook. I remember that. Ha. Hoo." Reek gently stroked the cat until Jeyne said, "Honey, make Reek stop stroking that potato, its freaking me out." 


	162. The Black Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin & Kevan: Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys  
> Sansa: You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins

Sansa spent a little over a week not speaking to Tywin. She continued to make wedding plans and Kevan became her near constant companion. He worried over her motorcycle lessons but he supported her to Tywin. After seven days of the silent treatment, Tywin became impatient. "Good morning, Sansa. You have not spoken to me in quite some time. Yet according to my brother who is looking more discomforted by the day, you have continued your wedding plans."

Tywin and Kevan exchanged a distressed look when Sansa remained silent. Kevan took a deep breath and spoke in a gust. "Sansa, I had to tell him. Tywin and I have never lied to each other and I couldn't do it. Both of us would marry you if the law allowed such a thing. I believe you are only angry with Tywin and you may not truly wish to let him go. Or perhaps you would rather marry me but continue your relationship with him. Please, tell us what you want."

Tywin shook his head in despair. "No, I can't do that, Kevan. I cannot let the world see me cuckolded by my own brother. I would share Sansa with you but I must be the one to marry." Sansa stared at the two men utterly outraged and amused at the same time by them. "I had the invitations made with Tywin's name so that answers that. I'm still upset. My brother wasn't yours to do as you will with and neither am I. You can't blame me for falling for your brother, he's just like you except with way more compassion."

Sansa stood up and tossed her napkin over her barely touched breakfast. "Where are you going now?" "Anywhere but here. I don't want to watch the two old dogs fight over the juicy young bone. You've both insulted me now. I will take the car today and do my chores alone." She canceled her usual appointment for her motorcycle class and made several appointments. Her first first stop was at the local mall so the brothers would have proof of where she was. Parking the Rolls Royce by valet, Sansa went into the new fancy spa.

Osha gave Sansa a manicure, pedicure and for a five hundred dollar tip, told her of her ejection from the Boltons. "I have served faithfully, never a single damned complaint and I was tossed out on my ear! I mean, sure, he gave me a great pension but I couldn't stand all the free time. But not a single home wanted to hire me once they knew who my former bosses were!" Sansa admired her nails, pink glitter with a tiny seed pearl on her thumbs. "Osha, would you like to be my personal maid? You can start right now."

Sansa picked up the completed invitations and then she stopped at a boutique to buy a new outfit. She changed in the mall ladies room in the employee break room. Luckily, Sansa had worked at the mall during her sixteenth year and knew her way around. Her father was right, the lessons at the mall came in handy after all. After changing her outfit and touching up her make up, Sansa fixed her large sunglasses and black large rimmed hat.

Buttoning the newly bought black leather trench coat over her outfit, Sansa waited for Osha in the employee parking lot. "Does Roose know this car, Osha?" The maid shook her head. "No, I used the pension money to buy this jeep. I always used one of the house cars before." Sansa patted the maid's hand. "Good. I need you to drop me at the Bolton gate and wait for me." Osha spent the entire ride to the Boltons trying to convince Sansa of the danger. With no success whatsoever.

Sansa left the hat, sunglasses and coat in the car with Osha. The red leather blazer just barely hid the the top of her see through lace blouse. Her matching red leather mini skirt was tight and gave a bit of tantalizing leg before being encased in red thigh high heel boots. Ruby drops in her ears and a choker of black velvet were her only accouterments besides a thin red purse. Her lips were stained red and a daylight version of a smokey eye perfected her looks.

Osha sat frozen in dread and worry while Sansa boldly walked up to the gate and rang for entrance. It took seconds for Pirate Jeyne to reach the gate. Her smile was bright and her eyes were suspicious as she took in Sansa's look. "The pirate vs. the leather princess? Why does this sound like a horrible porn? What do you want, Sansa? Don't tell me your car just happened to die here? Did you miss your bestie, Sansa? Or did Princess miss her old stomping grounds?"

"I'm here to visit with Roose and Sansa." Jeyne tilted her head. "Funny, I don't remember Roose telling me that. I can't let you in until I've searched you for weapons and get his permission." Sansa smiled suggestively. "Please, search away. Then lead me to the Boltons." Jeyne sighed and shook her head before texting Roose. "Are you a glutton for punishment or just that bored with the Lannisters? Okay, Roose said you may enter. After I search you, of course."

Sansa tried to turn the search sensual but Jeyne simply guffawed. "Oh Princess, that ship has sailed for me. Alyn is all I need now." Yet Jeyne still gave Sansa's right nipple a quick flick as she searched her bodice. "Pirates loves to steal booty, I guess." Sansa murmured but Jeyne grinned. "Lovely girl, you will always be my first true enjoyable sexual experience. But now you are a less a treasure and more a black spot for me. I'll escort you to see the Boltons, Ms. Stark."

Sansa began to follow Jeyne up the driveway and she gave one last good try. "You know, you could come work for me? I will even let you keep your pirate status? I miss my best friend." Jeyne scoffed. "Oh no, that isn't what you miss. You miss your lackey, your whipping girl and your blank slate to throw ideas off of. Sorry, not interested. Though as I understand it, you are broke and your money is all made on your back. So I suppose that puts us on a more even keel than ever. But alas, that black spot doesn't wash out."

What Jeyne feared would happen next, happened. Three pets came gallivanting over the lawn, curious as to who was visiting. Jeyne tried to block Sansa from the pets but it was too late. Reek also tried to get in front of the other two pets, knowing the pain this would cause everyone. Jeyne tried to pull Sansa forward to the mansion but she pulled away to stare at what has become of her sister and former fiance. Weasel saw her first and he suddenly, painfully, recalled who he was in a sort of shadowy way.

Whining, he turned and crawled the other way towards the pool-house. Kitty saw Sansa and scurried backwards, while staring at her older sister as if to drink in the sight. "Arya? No, Kitty, wait! I just want to say hi." Kitty shook her head, eyes too wide and panted, scurrying away faster. Reek got in the way again and his eyes narrowed and sharpened. "Kitty can't talk to you or anyone not approved by Damon. Why are you here? Go away, please. Kitty and Weasel don't need the kind of pain you'd bring."

Jeyne grabbed Sansa's arm again as she went to follow her little sister. "No. You aren't speaking to Kitty or Weasel. In fact, you are going to the Boltons at the house or back out the gate. Which is it?" Sansa swore and yanked away to head towards the mansion. "You were a mean girl right along with me in school. Don't act like you were corrupted by me. You joined with me because of what I could do for your social status. You never loved me or my brother so don't get sanctimonious now."

Jeyne walked beside Sansa. "If it wasn't for you and Joff and my own stone cold parents, I wouldn't have survived this far in the Bolton world. To be honest, it was memories of your lessons that gave me the courage to transcend into a pirate. I was never going to make a good pet and Alyn makes a great husband. Here we are, go on inside." Jeyne walked away as Sansa was led forth by an chill Lommy. "Hey there, Sansa. Roose and Walda are in the living room waiting for you. Hot Pie's been instructed to add you to lunch."


	163. The Black Spot Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's How You Know by Enchanted

Walda's hands were turning white on the rocking chair where Roose ordered her to stay. Her eyes drank in the sight of her greatest nemesis and licked her lips. Roose looked calm and composed in his silk suit, he hid his slightly shaking hands behind his back. "Hello, Roose, Walda. How is married life treating you? I'm surprised you haven't taken a honeymoon." Roose gave a tiny smirk and responded as mildly as he could. "I believe Walda and I know each other well enough not to need such ceremonies."

"Actually, I am here because I missed you. I know I acted petty at your wedding but I had a right to be salty, didn't I? You did kidnap me and force me to humiliate myself by acting the lap dog." Roose tilted his head. "Did you come here to gloat more?" Sansa shook her head. "No. I want you to understand that I loved the sex with you, I enjoyed being with you but I could not remain as a pet. I guess I wish you two had just...been the equals you should have been. I'm actually here with an offer for you."

Sansa's legs crossed as she sat gracefully on the arm of chair across from Roose and Walda. "I will consent to being your mistress, if you'll allow me to have visits with Arya." Roose smiled slightly. "Fine. I consent. Now give me my due. Walda can watch." Sansa stood up, overjoyed and Roose rushed at her. He kissed her like he was trying to devour her and Sansa tried to devour him back. She drove him backwards as she hurried to remove her blazer.

Within moments Sansa was guiding Roose to the rug before the fireplace and undoing his pants. Walda whined and put both her hands under her skirt. The chair and her hips rocked as she stared greedily at Sansa's breasts swaying as she put a condom on Roose then began to ride him to her own rhythm. "I've missed you, I've missed this so much. I might marry Tywin but this is all yours...my body loves your touch."

Sansa gave a deep circular motion that made Roose moan in ecstasy and she stared over at Walda with triumph. Walda ruined Sansa's moment by having a sweaty, shuddering, grunting orgasm while staring at her. Sansa had to stare at Roose and whisper, "Please, make me scream your name." Roose lunged up and flipped Sansa onto the rug and he started to move deep and slow while suckling at her breasts. Shutting her eyes, Sansa scratched Roose's back and whispered, "Fuck me hard. Hard and fast like those old men can't."

That was all it took for Roose to let loose and truly give Sansa the pressure she was looking for. They came together in a shuddering gasp while Walda was busy bringing herself to a second completion. After the three of them cleaned themselves up, they went to sit calmly to lunch. Hot Pie served a taco salad and he smiled a friendly hello to Sansa. He left fast and Sansa couldn't believe how delicious the food was. "I wish I could steal your cook." Roose smirked. "He's amazing, no? Now, I gave my consent, you only need Damon's."

Sansa glared at Roose while Walda gave a small giggle into her napkin. "What? You tricked me!" Roose sipped his water and shrugged. "Not really. I told you I gave my consent. I give you consent to visit your sister. You still have to ask her actual owner Damon for visits and limits." Sansa tossed her napkin on her plate. "You played me. Unless you plan on telling Damon to allow me to visit." Roose smiled. "I will not give up my foster and Damon will not give up his pet. However, I won't bar you from trying to see her."

Standing up, Sansa murmured, "Please give my thanks to your chef. I'm going to see my sister or get a deal with Damon." Roose nodded. "Just remember to visit me anytime you wish to see your sweet sister." Sansa gritted her teeth and left, only to find Jeyne waiting for her on the doorstep. Picking her teeth with a toothpick, Jeyne asked, "How was your visit and your lunch? Hot Pie was kind enough to share the taco salad with everyone. We love meat dishes around here. By the way, was I not supposed to behead Osha? But she was delish, no?"

Sansa wondered why she always ended up throwing up in her purse around the Boltons? "YOU SICK BITCH, YOU FED ME MY MAID?" Jeyne grimaced. "Do you mean your maid...or the disloyal former Bolton maid?" Sansa dropped her purse on the ground, letting it splatter against Jeyne's boots. "Ew, Sansa, gross!" Sansa ran towards the gate but then she caught sight of Osha in the car just before she almost stepped off the premises. "Nice try, you asshole of a pirate!" Jeyne laughed but then she pointed to the pool-house.

"You'll find Damon in there. Not sure if he'll let you see Kitty though. Not my problem. But I will be ready to make you my problem if I have to, understand? Aw don't be a sore sport over the Osha trick. She's fine, I did give her a little scare so she might have made a little lemonade in her panties so I'd hurry." Sansa smiled in spite of herself and kissed Jeyne's cheek. "Unhand my wife, wretched black spot or you can fight me!" Sansa laughed along with Jeyne as Alyn came rushing forward, his sword drawn.

Damon was sitting with Kitty on his lap, petting her to soothe her. She had rushed in when Sansa had first shown, yelling, "Master! I did not talk to her, I left with Weasel and came home. Please, I never spoke to her, I swear it!" Then the girl burst into tears and it took Damon over an hour to calm her. "I'm not going to punish you for doing the right thing." Ben found Weasel under his bed shuddering. "I was good, I was a good boy, Master, I swear it." They had to hand feed their pets on their laps to get them to eat anything for lunch.

Now Ben looked out the window and groaned. "Tell you what. I'll let you take my next watch which starts now. I'll keep Kitty calm with my boy in the house until Sansa leaves." Damon snarled. "Let me guess, she's heading for us?" Ben nodded and he snatched up Kitty to set her down next to Weasel. "Come on, guys, let's go play a game. Damon's gonna take my shift and keep the wild gingers away." Suddenly Kitty raced over to Damon and grabbed his leg. "Don't get rid of me, please. But don't hurt my sister but don't get rid of me."

Damon lifted his pet easily and hugged her while biting on the back of her neck so she cried out. "My mark. I love making sure that scar grows deeper. You are never leaving me. Hear me, girl? My Kitty?" Nuzzling against his chest, Kitty nodded. "Yes, Master." Damon set the girl into Ben's strong grip. "Obey Ben and play nice with Weasel." Ben gave a pointed glance towards their latest stash from Lommy and Damon nodded slightly. Damon waited until Ben got the pets into the living room before leaving, locking the door behind him.

Jeyne got to Damon before Sansa did. "Damon, Roose had given Sansa consent to visit with her sister. However, it is on your terms and Sansa must comply with your limitations within reason. I am here to provide the reason." Damon snarled down at Sansa, who suddenly felt short for once. "No. You'll only confuse her." Sansa snarled back at Damon. "You heard what Roose said. I want to see my sister at least once every week. For a meal." Damon shook his head. "Once a month for fifteen minutes."

Jeyne sighed. This was going to take awhile.


	164. Dragonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars

Tyrion stared with angry eyes, Cersei with one bored eye and Cat with more interest and Varys with true joy. The garden was lit by golden lanterns, several fire pits and the cold lights of the stars. Dany and Viserys wound around each other, the small bits of golden cloth and chain they wore did little to hide their healthy bodies. They undulated, spun, leaped and seemed to dance within the fires and entwined again to contort around, jumping the fires. 

"Interesting but unless you are adding poles and charging...what is the point of this? Watching your pets is fun for you but I'd prefer more Dornish wine and less incest twins, thank you. Had enough of golden siblings dabbling in no no spots to last a lifetime." Cersei accidentally on purpose spilled her wine on Tyrion's crotch. "Whoopsie, sorry you little maligned dwarf nightmare. Don't you have a cave to mine and a song to sing?" Tyrion sneered at his sister. "Sure. Hi Hoe." Tyrion accepted a small towel from Varys. "Pay attention, please."

Varys snapped his fingers and another door opened. Olyvar shoved a homeless man with a cleaver into the room. "This man is a former wrestler fallen on tough times. We've offered him a cleaver or a hammer, you can see what he chose. If he manages to kill either or both of my slaves, I'll pay him a thousand dollars per cut or injury upon my dragons." Cat shook her head in despair. "How is this going to help anyone? I can't believe I am witnessing such a cruel act." Yet she didn't move but to take more wine offered.

The man waited for Varys's nod then rushed at the smaller blonde girl thinking for an easy kill. The pets moved so fast that the spectators felt if they blinked, they'd have missed it. The girl was laughing and somehow she was everywhere, Dany was standing on the man's shoulders, she managed to twist her legs to strangle him while he started to strike at her legs. Cersei was breathing faster and even Tyrion was leaning forward now. Before the blade drew more than a few drops of Dany's blood, Viserys was there.

He kicked the blade away and then he seemed to move in a flurry of arms and legs. Dany jumped off the man and instead she ran along the fire pits, blowing ash and cinder upon the man as he tried to escape Viserys. The man screamed in pain and frustration as the pets deliberately blinded him with hot coals. The pets were smiling and laughing now, taunting and playing with their victim. Viserys and Dany kept taking small attacks, biting off fingers or kicking a knee to breaking.

"End it, please." Varys held out a bottle to Viserys who took a big gulp, held it and blew it into the fire which sprayed up into the man's face. Dany snarled and added a healthy kick to send the flaming man into the biggest fire pit. Cersei began to slow clap and the pets entwined while staring hostilely at their audience. "Spectacular show but what is the purpose for us to see this? Beyond desperate boredom and inaction driving us insatiable for anything."

Varys simpered and showed the three a small clip from his phone. It was of Weasel and Kitty battling each other and Reek. "Damon and Ben like to show off their pets fighting skills to other owners. They are up for friendly no kill battles. My dragons could easily defeat them but I wonder if they could capture them for us? In exchange for some scrumptious rewards, they might. I have been working with them on free runs and recall with some success."

Cat seemed considering, asking, "Are you sure they won't kill them? That they will bring our children back?" Tyrion sneered. "Why not have them do something way more useful like kill the handlers or Roose and Walda?" Cersei whacked her brother. "They are two, not an army enough to take down all of them. But they might extract your nephew and her innocent little girl." Tyrion scoffed. "Did you see those two pets? Compared to what happens here, how is being here any better? How about the fact that this is the man who killed Jaime?"

Tyrion threw his full glass of wine at the burning dead man. "ROOSE MURDERED OUR BROTHER, CERSEI! DOES THAT MATTER ANYMORE TO YOU? NO, IT NEVER DID. FUCK YOU! VARYS, SEND THEM TO KILL THE MAN WHO MURDERED THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER LOVED US TWISTED LANNISTER SCUM!" Varys couldn't react fast enough to tell Tyrion to calm down as it was going to set off the dragons. Dany moved so fast that she had the tip of Tyrion's nose in her teeth before the pain registered to him.

Oberyn and Obara came out of the shadows where they'd been watching. "Tyrion may have lost his tip but he did have a point. If it's myself, my daughter and these two deadly pets, we might be able to take out the Boltons. I tend to agree, those two pets will not come peacefully and we can tell that these two are far too wild to allow someone to live." Varys shrugged. "What say you all? I know my dragons would love to slaughter."

Cat and Cersei shared a discomforted glance. "They are right, Cat. The only real way to free our children is by killing the man who fosters them by law." 


	165. Everything She Wants

"I want a wedding that isn't just forgotten after a day or two on the celebrity news! I want it to go down as extravagant, fantastical and I want the Boltons, their boys, their pirate and the pets all there! If Walda was married by Lommy in a garden, I want the High Sparrow to marry us on the steps of the Sept! If Roose's reception was in a museum then my reception shall be on the ocean! We shall employ a floating casino with full ballroom dancing, fireworks!" 

Tywin and Kevan implored Sansa to calm down which only fueled her worse. "Stop telling me what to do! You both said that Tywin would be my husband but I'll still be sleeping with both of you. Neither of you even asked how I felt. So you can both suffer my plans for this wedding! And don't you dare suggest a doctor again, Kevan! I feel fine but I am just turning into a fat bridezilla! It's this damned HighGarden food! Too much cheese and they never make enough lemon cakes! I want to go back to the Red Keep!"

Tywin shook his head firmly. "No, I want you examined by Pycelle. I will be honest with you, Sansa. You are not the same girl I originally saved. You have become demanding, shrewish and I daresay, if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant. In fact, I would like to hear it from Pycelle that you aren't. Because this simply isn't you. And yes, for you, you've gained a little weight in only your stomach and breasts."

Sansa threw a teacup at the wall. "You inelegant bastard. Fine, yes, I am pregnant. It could be either of yours. I don't know and I frankly don't care. You intend to share me anyway so does it really matter? What does matter is my huge wedding is what will be remembered, not which month I deliver my child." Kevan muttered that they were terrible men and Tywin simply rolled his eyes. "She's right, it doesn't matter since I'm marrying her. She agrees to our proposal so we should agree to letting her decide the manner of wedding."

Kevan sagged a bit then rallied forth. "But Sansa, darling, we only have a small yacht or two. I suppose we can employ some casino workers..and I know the High Sparrow through Lancel." Sansa smiled. "Good, you get us the Sparrow and I will figure out the rest. I do happen to know a certain floating casino. Theon's uncle, Euron Greyjoy. An eccentric rich man who took all of the Greyjoy business after Balon died and turned it into a floating pleasure island. We can afford to rent his place, right? I can call him tomorrow!"

Tywin cleared his throat and stood up. "I am going to bed. I don't care who you see, but you should see a doctor. If I remember you need some pills or something, don't you? And a birthing plan. Yes. See to it. And I want you to bring someone with you when seeing that crazy Greyjoy. All of the Greyjoys are crazy, you know. Sharks, every one of them. Even that Theon they turned into a pet, a pet shark." Sansa detected a severe note of jealousy and she kissed Tywin's cheek.

"Darling, I love you! I promise I won't be swayed by some one eyed pirate! I have had my fill of pirates! I just need this one to give me his space for my reception." 

Roose was eating supper with Walda and through the open patio doors and windows they could hear music. Since it was a Friday night and the new staff was exemplary all week, he couldn't object to a small party down at the pool-house. It would have been at the quarry but the pets still have not been allowed to leave the estate except for the one time at the wedding. Walda was smacking her lips over the wonderful chowder that Hot Pie had left them for their supper.

It was stress, it must be. That had to be why he was leaping over the table and slamming Walda's face onto the table so he could use the tiny cheese grater on her scalp. She started to scream and Roose knocked her out. Roose headed outside in search of the party while reading his text from Sansa again. She had said since Damon wasn't reasonable that she won't be back except to give a wedding invite. Roose saw the three stoners were starting a conga line and he waded into the group.

Grabbing Kitty from Damon, Roose spun her into a proper salsa dance. "Come now, you know these steps, a Stark girl knows the dance moves. You might be stiff but you are doing it, see?" Roose forced the terrified girl into a spin and dip. His eyes remained on Damon. "Perhaps I should take my ward back to the house and raise her properly. Since you cannot let your pet be a girl long enough to visit with her sister. Why are you disobeying a direct order from me, Damon? I said to be reasonable to Sansa's request? Yes?"

Damon took a small step forward, stammering but Roose spun Arya hard enough to make her fall down and he stood over her. "Perhaps this whole pets idea is not good. What do you think, Jeyne?" Ramsay clutched Reek like a teddy bear, Ben hid Weasel behind his back. Damon dove so fast to lift Kitty into his hug that her arms and legs were still swaying. Jeyne stepped forth and spoke loud and clear. "Sir, this is my fault, not Damon's. I told him that if he did not come to a time with Sansa that I would create one. I got busy and forgot to."

Roose glared at Jeyne. "My orders aren't important to you, Pirate?" Jeyne lowered her head. "Your orders are the most important ones, Sir. Please forgive me for my terrible mistake. Damon, you will allow Sansa to see Kitty biweekly for thirty minutes each time. I will contact Sansa tonight, Sir with times. Please punish me in front of my men, I am equal to them." The masters clung hard to their pets and Alyn was comforted by the three stoners. They all watched as Roose used his favorite blade to carve the word LOYALTY across Jeyne's back.


	166. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

Sansa lay suggestively across the antique divan in the music room, naked but for a rabbit fur shawl, high heels and a silver choker.

"Thank you for meeting me in here. It's a lovely room and I think I found a new use for it. But before we...dance...I wanted to mention something to the two of you. So there is no duplicity involved here. I am going to the Bolton's gate tonight. I am picking up my best friend Jeyne and my former friend Walda. We are going to one of Euron's local casino boats and I am going to party with my friends and get Euron agree to my reception ideas." Sansa had to scratch three records, dance five dirty dances and break the divan before Kevan and Tywin agreed.

Roose tried to make a case that he was better suited to take her to meet Euron Greyjoy. Sansa sat next to Roose but shook her head.

"No, I am not going to challenge the old pirate, I am going to get him to agree to allowing me to party there. That doesn't require you. Plus it's my one chance to party with the only females I really have left. A pirate and a Bolton wife. Perfect. Now I just had to have sex with two elderly men for this to happen, so get your hand off my knee." Roose shrugged. "I could tell Walda and Jeyne they cannot go out." Sansa shrugged. "You could. And I will just go by myself."

Roose gave in after trying one last time. "I will let you see Arya before your first visiting day?" Sansa shook her head. "I don't have time tonight. Call the ladies please." However, as Sansa went to go outside the gate and wait in her car, rather than tempt Roose, she saw something amazing.

Just before the gates, stood her sister. Still dressed in her furry cat onsie with cute furry ears and Damon was standing next to her with a mutinous expression on his face. He crossed his arms but nodded at Kitty who ran towards Sansa. "Hi. Damon said we owe Jeyne so I am allowed to say hi and hug you. That's all though. Until our visiting day." Sansa hugged her sister long and tight until Damon cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough for tonight. Let's go, Kitty." Kitty let go and ran off to leap onto her master.

Jeyne wore her best black leggings, knee boots, white see through blouse over a black leather bra then her thickest black belt with a bejeweled buckle. Then her best red velvet museum replica pirate coat and plumed black hat with red curled feathers. A perfect peacock bow over each eye and her trademark red lipstick stripe on her lip bow. Alyn helped her redo her braids with chains and tiny bows threaded through them. Silver hoop earrings and a pearl choker completed her outfit. Alyn added her other rings including one to sit above her wedding ring.

"Be careful tonight, okay? I worry for you around someone like Euron Greyjoy. He has a reputation." Jeyne's response was to kiss her husband into oblivion. "Would you like to come with us? You only have to dress as a chick?" Alyn laughed. "Naw, I think I'll just be your replacement tonight. Gives me a chance to yell at the guys like you do."

Roose dressed Walda himself. He tried to fix her hair and simply gave her a pink hat. He plastered enough make up on her to hide her features. The man tried to stick her into a body-con dress and almost succeeded until Jeyne knocked on the door to see if Walda needed help. "Why do you look like the Joker in drag? Roose, please allow me to help Walda get ready." Roose had to admit watching Jeyne work her magic was better than his own.

"Let's see, Walda. I am the pirate, Sansa is the biker babe and you...you are the Lady of the Manor. You are Mrs. Bolton so you are a badass socialite just like Sansa is. Let's debut you!" Jeyne went through the huge walk in closet and came back with a few things. "Gold sweater dress, glitter leggings, soft fawn high heel boots. Gold seashells for the ears with a pink pearl necklace. Gold headband and you are ready, Mrs. Bolton." Jeyne used contouring and a lot of coral shadow to thin out Walda's face. "Perfect. Let's go."

Roose shrugged. "She's either heading for a Weight Watchers Disco or she's an Aztec sacrifice."

Sansa gelled and spiked her black hair and perfected her smokey eye while waiting for the ladies. She was wearing her favorite black leather mini dress with a long black trench coat and thigh high boots. A pair of topaz earrings matched the topaz choker and her hands were encased in thin leather gloves. Her engagement ring and a tennis bracelet glittered over the soft elbow length gloves. Osha patiently sat in the drivers seat of the Mercedes, waiting.

Sansa looked out the passenger side window and said, "Here they come. A pirate and a sun apparently."

Euron Greyjoy met the ladies at the dock to take their hands and lead them personally to one of his smaller floating casinos. "I shall use your bridal shower as my chance to impress you into using our vessel for your reception." All three ladies were smitten within seconds of being near the older male pirate. Euron had longer and better nails than Sansa and they were painted blue as were his lips. The eye patch on his left socket was pure silk and had a hand embroidered kraken on it. His brilliant sea blue orb was surrounded by eyeliner.

Hair that was white and wavy,thick down to his shoulders. Euron wore a powder blue ruffled pirate blouse, a museum replica of a navy blue pirate coat and leather grey pants that ended in brown leather boots. He wore more jewelry than all three ladies put together and he was twice as elegant in movement as Sansa. Euron offered King Oysters, a rare kind of Caviar and top line champagne. "I can offer so much more but I must offer you the challenge, my blue drink. Do you dare try it?"

Both Jeyne and Sansa drank it while Walda simply sipped at a virgin bloody Mary. When they weren't looking, Walda was sipping at Jeyne and Sansa's drinks. Euron saw it and winked at her. "Now the other thing that you'll appreciate about my services are my employees. All of them are mutes and use a sign language only known to my men. They are the absolute of discretion. Would you ladies like to see the ballroom and my small zoo?" By the time they reached the zoo the ladies were smashed, including Walda.

Euron showed them the party rooms, he taught them some sea chants and he and Jeyne admired each other's swords. THey exchanged the love of pirate lore for a few minutes until Jeyne began to sing happy birthday to a coat rack. Euron had no one to blame but himself for the ensuing chaos. Sansa started to flirt with him and he found himself unable to resist the ginger treat. While he fucked her wildly in the ballroom on top of a tapestry they accidentally tore down. They had no idea that Jeyne was picking locks in the zoo.

They released two sea otters, a penguin and an overweight hyena. Jeyne stole a tiny monkey while Walda tried to pet a rather disinterested staff member that came to put the zoo back in order. Sansa staggered until she found Walda and Jeyne trying to hide the monkey. She giggled and dragged them to dance while Euron kept trying to get the monkey back from Jeyne. Finally she ended up fending him off with her sword as the little monkey kept tossing its poop at Euron and his men.

Sansa grabbed a lifeboat and Jeyne helped Walda over into it while she encouraged her new fuzzy friend to keep tossing poop at the men. The ladies rowed drunkenly for land with a happy cavorting monkey. It took them another several hours to make it back and they had no idea where they had been. Turns out one of the places they were at was a tattoo parlor since Sansa had a tramp stamp that literally said, Tramp Stamp. They must have gotten food too since Walda was wearing a bib and had a stack of pancakes in her purse.

Alyn was still trying to understand why he had a comatose wife and a overactive monkey that greeted him with a face full of shit.


	167. Girls Gone Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count On Me by Bruno Mars

"You got drunk. You went out as a Bolton and acted the fool! Like a common young slut with no boundaries or sanity. Did you fuck the pirate too? Look at you, food in your damned purse! You piggish disgusting beast. That baby in your stomach is the only thing keeping me from killing you!"

Walda glared drunkenly at her enraged husband. "So do it! I am sick to death of you, your insults and threats! I thought I could handle the type of pain you cause but I was so wrong! You grated my head! You've stuck me in leeches, you've carved into me and I cannot take anymore. Divorce me or end it."

Roose stared open mouthed then he nearly whispered, "What did you say? You don't decide this relationship. I do. You don't get your divorce but you do get to spend the night with some leeches. Maybe they can get that corruption out of you." Walda shocked him by putting up a fight the whole way, even trying to bite Roose.

This caused him to smack her in the face until the blood was slick on his hand. "Fuck you, Roose! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Roose shoved her into the leech box and he sat against it crying for a ginger bride that won't be his. _I am falling apart and so is my world._ He needed someone, anyone to blame and he headed into the early growing sunlight to Jeyne's house.

On his way, Roose decided to text Sansa but he got a response he didn't want.

_**This is Tywin. Sansa isn't going to drunk text with you. Was it your wife's idea to have my pregnant fiance drink? And she has a tattoo! Go away, Roose. I am displeased.** _

Roose cursed. He banged so hard on Jeyne's door it brought the attention of everyone that was getting ready for their breakfast. The stoners have just entered and were driving that awful van up the drive way. Alyn answered the door looking as if he hasn't slept yet and strangely, he was carrying a tiny baby bundled in a blanket. "Yes, Sir? Please, don't wake the baby I finally got him to sleep."

Roose stared at the bundle and said, "Dear god, it's worse than I thought! My pregnant wife gets drunk and steals food in her purse and Jeyne stole a baby!"

Tywin and Kevan stood over the drunk giggling Sansa. Her dark hair was hanging in her eyes and she kept recounting how many Tywins and Kevans there were. Trying to get her into her nightclothes was like trying to thread wet spaghetti.

Tywin snarled to Kevan, "Roose texted that his wife was drunk as well and she's far beyond the abortion level! Euron has texted twice, once to ask about a monkey of all things and the second time to say Sansa may use his floating casino! How dare that scoundrel get pregnant young girls drunk! Has he no decency?"

Kevan looked down at Sansa and spoke with a heavy tone. "Sansa, this truly was dangerous and childish. If you are going to act like a rebellious teen then you give us no choice but to treat you like one. You are grounded except for bridal chores we can attend with you for the next two weeks."

Tywin helped the already dozing Sansa into bed and muttered, "Where the hell is her damned maid? Not even a text for the last hour? She texted for Sansa several times before she got home. What happened to the damned maid since then?"

Osha's charred remains wouldn't be found for another few days. It didn't take away the awful pain of being snubbed for her eldest daughter's wedding. But Cat Stark thought it was a damned good way to let Sansa know about it. Varys was nervous the whole time but it proved the pets could work on away jobs.


	168. All In A Name

"Eep, iiich, eep, eeech." Alyn snored as the tiny monkey explored his nostrils. Before the creature could try to burrow into one of Alyn's face holes, Jeyne scooped the little guy up. "Hey there...shhh..let Alyn sleep in." Jeyne mashed a banana with a bit of water and put it into a Tupperware then bundled the squirrel sized monkey into one of Alyn's thickest socks and headed out. Her head was pounding even after two painkillers. "Hush, hush, little monkey, just save any screeching until we reach other ears. Okay, sweetie? Good baby."

Jeyne knocked softly on the pool house door and she cuddled the furry creature that was petting her with a tiny paw. Damon opened the door and nearly screamed as something tiny and hairy leaped at him. "Don't squish him, he's my new monkey!" Damon held out just one hand but it was large enough to be the monkey's new bed. It curled up but then seemed to narrow it's eyes at Damon and chattered at him. "Huh. Cute. Did you steal him from Euron Greyjoy? I heard he has a zoo at each of his boats."

"I liberated him. I need you to get the pets to watch him while we train this morning. Alyn is asleep he took care of the little dude while I slept. So I'm giving him a pass on this morning...but not anyone else." Damon huffed but the monkey suddenly felt that the large craggy face needed further investigation. "Ugh, get your paw out of my mouth...Gah, ooh, no, ach..." Ben came in next and recoiled. "Ick, filthy monkey..I don't like it. Does it have fleas?" The feeling seemed mutual as Ben received a wet slap of shit in his hair.

"Awww..he's so cute and clearly has good taste." Ben snarled at Kitty's statement but he just screamed for Weasel to help him wash his hair. Jeyne watched as Kitty crawled over to Damon's hand and she gently offered the monkey a petting. "Kitty, I brought his breakfast. Do you think you can keep an eye on him until I have a minute? Thank you so much." Damon chuckled as the monkey started to nibble on his finger. "Silly monkey, my finger is the size of you! Cute new pet, Jeyne. Okay, Kitty make sure Reek and Weasel help you out."

Kitty fed the monkey with a spoon, Weasel gave it a bath and Reek used Ramsay's hair dryer and best towel to give the tiny creature it's first blow out. The black and white tail plumed forth, black fur on it's body stood out like a cotton puff and the shock of white fluff on the tiny head made him look both silly and wise. Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy each came by with a gift for the little fellow. They stopped on the way to the Dreadfort to pick up newborn preemie diapers. Gendry brought those by and he let the monkey explore his face and ears.

Lommy brought a few clean socks that he turned into small hats and pouches for the monkey. He was rewarded by a wet stain across his shirt. "Well, clearly this is not a monkey that appreciates fashion." Hot Pie found time to bring down some fruit smoothies and peanut butter pudding. The monkey enjoyed it so much that he outfitted Hot Pie's ears with Lommy's sock fashion. Then the monkey tried to carefully lick the chef's eyes. Alyn wandered out too late for exercises but too early to make lunch.

He visited the pets and his new monkey. "What a great job you guys have done! Well fed, cleaned up and even all diapered! Thank you, pets!" The pets were loathe to part with the monkey and followed Alyn back to his cottage. "What are you guys going to call him?" Kitty asked and Alyn scratched his head, the monkey assisting him. "I don't know. Any ideas?" Reek offered up Captain Chonkers, Kitty wanted to call him Archibald and Weasel voted for President Squiggles. Alyn texted the names to Jeyne who then asked the masters their choices for names.

Ben said the name should be Flea, Damon wanted to call him Little Buddy and Ramsay called it a Nope. Jeyne went to ask the Stoners. Lommy said it should be called Ferdinand, Gendry agreed with Little Buddy and Hot Pie was all for President Squiggles. Roose was still too appalled to speak to Jeyne but he thought she was awful at names for a baby. He told this to Ramsay who was still laughing when he told Jeyne. That seemed to decide it and the monkey was henceforth known as Baby.


	169. RSVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever It Takes by Hollywood Undead

As the sun rose over Dreadfort, there seemed to be an excitement in the air. A quiet of the chattering insects and chirping of birds. Roose ignored his great lump of a wife slumbering heavily next to him and got up. He tied on his best cyan silk robe and went onto his patio, sniffing at the spring air.

A soft rumbling started and grew louder, louder until the stoner van reached the gate. Roose had to admit that the stoners had made an excellent choice for employees. Hot Pie has made the best food Roose has ever had, he's never felt so mild and hopeful as he did after a good meal by this droopy eyed chef.

Gendry made an amazing gardener and he created a new rock garden that brought Roose peace. Drinking the well water always refreshed him. Lommy made the biggest contribution in Roose's mind. He has to spend his day with Walda and resist killing her or himself. Roose has started to go into the factories and estates he owns instead of sending lackeys.

Anything to get away from the increasingly bigger and miserable female. Afraid of more leech visits, Walda has stopped fighting against Roose. Now she does what she told but silently without any emotion. Its clear that any affection she might have had was gone. Roose didn't care as long as he could ignore her.

Roose has also finally started to teach Ramsay the basics of running this estate, how to manage their wealth and more. Ramsay refused to go out for long periods of time without Reek. It didn't take Roose long to figure out that Reek was Ramsay's touch stone and worry stone. Luckily, Reek sat dressed and did exactly as he was told. Roose only had to beat Ramsay once for putting his pet under the desk so he could give him blowjobs all day.

Petyr reports that Reek tested out of class and into a diploma. Weasel got a diploma. Damon and Ben graduated as well. Petyr's only student now was Kitty and she was infuriating. Recently, Roose has asked Petyr to use the extra time on reminding the girl how to act like a Stark girl rather than a wild beast. This was hard to do when the girl was already hardened and rebellious. But Petyr chased the girl and tied her to a patio chair in the garden to work on tea time manners.

Roose didn't want Sansa to have any reason to hate the visit and not fulfill her bargain with him. Just thinking about it made Roose groan and run to the shower.

Sansa couldn't believe she was an eighteen year old woman, grounded by two old men! She tried using logic and reason but they weren't listening. "We shall be gone all day but the servants are ours and very loyal. They will not let you leave nor have visitors. And so help me, if you drink again...I don't know what we will do but it will certainly involve a doctor!" Sansa tried to escape the house twice that morning after the men left and both times the maid and butler escorted her screaming into her room.

It was a special day for Kitty and a terrifying day for Damon. Due to the impending visit, Jeyne gave Damon the day off. Damon undressed Kitty in front of the mirror. Together they traced his large hands along every bruise, scar and then over her facial features and their hands entwined in her bushy uncombed hair. "This is all mine, my pet, My Kitty. I am giving you permission to visit Sansa. I give you permission to act like Arya Stark. Just for today, just for the visit."

Damon filled the tub and added bubbles then carried his Kitty to the tub.

"Time for grooming. With every stroke of my hand, I am returning you to who you could have been. Each bit of your skin shall be cleansed, preserved, polished and boring again. Your only purpose is to be a bunny and be bred like a bitch. No more spitting, biting, kicking, climbing or howling. No more dirty greasy hair after spending all day out with a purpose. No Master to hold and pet you if you are scared or lonely. Just cold Stark dignity for the sake of Sansa Stark."

Kitten was in tears over this but she allowed Damon to towel dry her and add moisturizer, a little powder and he brushed and flossed her teeth until they bled. "We don't want Sansa to see the shiny pointy teeth so I need you to smile with your mouth a little closed today. Can you try it for me? Good girl. There, a smile that means nothing and dead polite eyes are what you need. It will make Sansa happy and I just know your mother will approve, Arya." Kitty mewled and clapped her hands over her ears.

Finally Damon put Kitty in a dress that Walda bought for her. It was a pretty, long velvet summer dress and Kitty wore it awkwardly. Damon smiled, pleased with the awkward effect and he watched Arya trip around in the too long dress. "Don't smash your face into the ground and embarrass your sister. I know you just want to please her as much as you want to please me. My poor girl, I hate seeing you have to hide who you really are. Poor baby, want Master to hold you for a minute?"

Since Jeyne only had Alyn and Ben today, she decided to change things up. She brought out the archery and after each of them shot the target, Baby came and took the arrows. But Baby did not return the arrows, instead he took them to the herb and vegetable garden and stabbed Gendry's best lettuce. Jeyne has already planned for Hot Pie to make a special lunch basket for Arya and Sansa. She also ordered Rocky Mountain Oysters and sparkling juice for Roose and Sansa.

Jeyne suspected Walda would eat jealousy and heartache for lunch and Lommy would join her, poor thing.

Roose, Jeyne and Damon all received the same text though each reacted with differing levels of upset. Damon didn't mind it too much until he told Kitty and she started to cry in a devastating guttural way. Damon held and rocked her but she was so let down that it made his own heart ache. Roose threw his phone cursing and turned his hateful eye towards Walda. The woman looked up from getting dressed to see Roose coming for her. She screamed and tried to get away but he dragged her towards the basement.

Jeyne took one look at the text and snarled, "OH HELL NO!"

Hearing the screaming, Jeyne ran towards the mansion. Lommy was standing in horror watching as Walda fought not to be thrown down the stairs. The Pirate started to run up the stairs, hoping Roose didn't flatten her with Walda. "SIR! Sir, please don't! I am going to bring Sansa myself! I will get past two old men and their crusty servants! I promise that Sansa will keep her appointments today! Please! I promise I won't fail you! But if you kill your pregnant wife then Sansa really won't show up anymore!"

Sansa couldn't believe that Meryn was called and are now guarding her door. She'd had no choice but to text the Boltons to cancel her visit today. This sent her into a flurry of anger tears, what if Roose decided not to let her try again? What if Damon decided to not let her see her sister after this? She was so distressed she almost missed the commotion downstairs. Jeyne had Baby on her shoulder and he had a handful of poop ready for launching. It landed directly upon the butler's face. The man pinwheeled away.

Jeyne ran with her sword out for the second floor. Meryn stood on the second floor landing with a smirk and a gun pointed at Jeyne. "You would shoot a woman holding a Baby?" The monkey was curled up inside Jeyne's shirt and her sword was hidden behind her. Meryn sneered. "This pregnant lady doesn't need visitors. Go away." Jeyne sighed then yelled, "HOLD MY BABY!" Jeyne tossed her Baby at the shocked man and the chattering creature landed right on Meryn's head.

Jeyne stabbed Meryn through the gut and caught her monkey to kiss it as they kept walking. Ignoring the pain bellowing of Meryn and the disgusting gagging from the first floor, Jeyne kicked open Sansa's locked door. "Let's go bitch. I am your Pirate Uber. You don't break an appointment with the Boltons. More importantly, your sister is already so fucked up...let's not make it worse. Fix your make up in the car, I am not well received here at HighGarden." 


	170. Royal Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royals by Youth In Revolt

Jeyne sped through the streets and she had a nice bitch sesh with Sansa on their way to the Dreadfort.

"I don't know what my antique brother husbands are thinking acting the way they do! As if it's okay to try and ground me? Serves them right if Meryn is dead and that dreadful butler has a disease from shit in his eyes!"

"It was worth getting put in prison for assault if it's going to save Walda's life! The abuse has never been worse, now the man is trying to kill her. If I didn't get you to show he was going to shove her down the stairs and if she survived I doubt it was just going to be the leeches again!"

"I don't know if I want to get married or have a baby at this rate! Wait, what did you just say?" Sansa smiled distractedly at the tiny monkey that was trying to pet her face. "Did you say Roose is abusing Walda? I thought she was into pain! He tried to kill her? He's actually abusing her!"

"What, you thought since he didn't physically abuse you that he wouldn't do it to Walda? He hates, loathes her. Anytime he gets mad about anything, he attacks her. She's been in the leech box, he grated her head like it was cheese, he's smacked the shit out of her and the fact that she hasn't lost the baby is Qyburn's miracles."

Sansa spoke grimly as she watched the monkey crawl onto Jeyne's braids, get entangled and fall asleep. "This bullshit ends. I have had it. I'm starting to think none of this was worth it. What good has money or status done for me or Walda? I'm sleeping with men that are old enough to be my father and grandfather. I've been grounded as an adult, I'm pregnant and doing all I can to kill it. Walda's paying everyday for being who she is and it might kill her!"

Jeyne Tokyo drifted into the estate. "Go GO GO!" Sansa flung herself out of the car and ran to the mansion first. Lommy, Gendry and Hot Pie all sat on the front steps, smoking a joint, in tears. "I can't take this kind of stress and violence. I can't mellow anymore." Sansa put a hand on Lommy's shoulder. "I know, I'm going to save Walda right now. Go tell Damon and Kitty I will be down soon! Thanks, guys." Sansa ran in and took a deep breath. 

"ROOSE? I'M HERE!" Sansa saw the basement door was shut and locked but she heard Walda sob from the living room. Roose came out of the room and smiled seeing her. Then he frowned. "You almost cancelled and broke your word." Sansa walked into the living room, tossing her jacket on the couch, her eyes searching for Walda. Tied into the rocking chair, silent because her mouth had been sewn shut, blind because one of her eyes was swollen shut.

"ROOSE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND? CALL QYBURN RIGHT NOW!" Roose frowned harder. He spoke with a petulant tone and a glimmer of madness in his eyes. "You tried to cancel after trying so hard to get me to agree? Why? I hit Walda so I never hurt you and this is the thanks I get?" Roose headed over to his wife and began to remove the stitches with his blade. "She understands. Don't you my loving wife?" Walda made a tiny terrified sound of agreement. "See? Why didn't you show?"

Sansa stared at the knife. "Put that away and untie Walda while I tell you. It wasn't my fault, because we were tricked by Euron into drinking, Walda and I got smashed. Tywin and Kevan were so angry they locked me in my room with a guard at the door. Jeyne stabbed my guard to break me out." Roose untied Walda but when she tried to stand he shoved her into the chair. "No. Stay and be silent." Walda nodded and lowered her head.

Sansa noted that this time while she knelt before Roose that Walda did not touch herself or watch. The woman just sat there with her head lolling. Sansa couldn't even pretend to be aroused and she just went to her knees before Roose. "I am giving you the pleasure of my mouth in thanks for releasing Walda. I won't have sex with you right now since you're torture of my friend has killed my arousal for you. If you wish for us to have a full fun romp next time, I suggest that you don't hurt my friends."

For one brief second, it seemed like Roose might jump on her, rape and brutalize her but he nodded. "Fine. The next time you cancel, I will murder my wife the second she gives birth."

Sansa rinsed her mouth with Roose's Dornish wine on her way out of the house. She headed to the pool house to encounter a furious Damon at the door. "Do you have any idea what you've put her through? She was so excited to show you the deportment Petyr tied her up to teach her. Kitty spent all morning worrying about impressing you, just to spend the last few hours in tears!" While Damon yelled at Sansa in the doorway, Kitty was in Ben's room with Weasel.

"Hey I _was_ one of the glittering jerks, remember? This is how we acted. Like no one else mattered. Don't let Sansa trick you, Damon has the right of it. Our Masters know what's best for us." "Eep, oh ah, eep ech." Gently advised Baby who was helping Weasel comfort the sad confused girl. Jeyne was leaning against the wall and she passed the joint down to the pets. "I think you should honor your visit, Kitty. It took Sansa agreeing to a lot of conditions for this to happen. She was unable to leave her house, I had to stab the man at her door."

Sansa sat at the kitchen table and stared around the table. Kitty sat on Damon's lap, Jeyne sat on Sansa's other side and Weasel knelt, wearing Baby on his head. Even the little one had it's round eyes staring at Sansa. "Are you all kidding me? How am I supposed to visit my sister this way?" Damon smiled nastily. "I get to choose supervision." Sansa sighed. "Really? This is what you choose for supervision?" Damon grinned. "No, of course not."

The door opened to admit Reek, Ben and Lommy. "Sorry we are a bit late. Hot Pie has to prepare the Boltons' supper. Ramsay is stuck keeping his father working so he doesn't kill Walda. Alyn is on guard and Gendry has to do something I don't understand but there's a word...oh yeah...the petunias needed him. Jeyne, since you are switching off with me so I could be here for my buddy, I will cook you supper tonight. Weasel got out the grill for me!"

"Oh sure." Sansa narrowed her eyes on Jeyne as the pirate got up, let the monkey run up her arm. "Sorry, Sansa. But I got work to do. I've intervened enough in Royal affairs today. "Treason!" Cried Sansa and Kitty giggled. Ben sat where Jeyne had been and Weasel put his arms up pleadingly. Ben lifted the slight boy into his lap and Weasel stared at Sansa with hostility. Staring eye to eye with this creature formerly known as her sadistic boyfriend was unreal.

"Why is he acting that way?" Ben raised one eyebrow. "Weasel is allowed to talk you know. Wow, the nerve of Royals." Sansa calmly tried to stare down Ben. "He is a Royal. A collar won't change that." Ben smirked and Weasel cringed even as he was receiving a calm petting on his head. "I crippled him permanently. With braces he might be able to hobble on his feet sometimes...eventually. This isn't your little royal brat. This is my little Weasel and he acts like the meek good pet he is now."

Sansa looked over at Reek. "Eat a sandwich before Ramsay gets back. Do you have an eating disorder?" Reek muttered, "Do you have a bitch problem?" Sansa stared at Reek and her voice was heavy with indignation. "Excuse me, _Reek_?" His eyes narrowed as Reek shot back, "I am still a Royal though, according to you so as an equal, fuck you. If you ever paid attention to others you'd have remembered I've always had an eating disorder! Hell, Walda and I always ended up in the same damned camps and rehabs. You never noticed. Nice."

Sansa sighed and stared at Lommy. "Well? Go on? What insults or accusations do you have for me? Clearly this is a shame trail I must make before seeing my sister. So?" Lommy shrugged and lit a joint that he passed to her. "Look like you need to relax, man. Getting paranoid or something. I will say that you've become pretty hostile these days. Like you've lost your mojo. Like why are all the Royals losing their shit?" Sansa took a deep hit and was thrilled that none of them knew she was pregnant. She didn't plan on staying so.

At least not yet, she can't have children with these men, she needs younger sperm from a younger man she might truly love. "Look I am trying to sleep with two ancient men and marry one of them. I am trying to retrieve my brother, plan a huge wedding, visit my sister and be mistress to a sociopath. I've been busy for a second. You'd be hostile too." Lommy accepted this and Damon accepted the joint from Sansa. She smiled at him. "Man, you've already laid into me. Only one left is Kitty."

Only Sansa was shocked when Kitty smacked her across the face. "Uh, ouch. I don't hold with violence unless truly needed, sister. But since you started it..." Sansa caught her little sister the way she used and blew a raspberry on her stomach. "Ahh, stop! Yuck! Ha ha!" Sansa sat up and held Kitty's hands. "Listen, I don't care if you have manners or whatever you think you need to impress me. I am impressed that you survived and look how strong you are! I just want to be sisters with you, that's all. No plots, I promise."

Kitty looked up at Damon. "May I walk with Sansa, please?" He looked grumpy but nodded his agreement. "Thirty minutes." The girls walked out the door hand in hand. Kitty opened her mouth to defend her feelings for Damon but Sansa rudely screamed in her ear. That's when Kitty saw the blood covered, squealing monkey trying to help defend an unconscious Alyn. Sansa screamed again. "OBERYN! STOP, STOP THAT, PLEASE! HE'S ALREADY DOWN, DON'T KILL HIM!"

Damon and the others were there but Kitty was already launching at the assassin. Obara came from nowhere and dragged Kitty by a whip around her waist. Kitty hollered and Damon roared, chasing down this kidnapper. Reek ran for the smoking mansion along with Lommy. A crumpled half burnt Gendry lay in the garden and Lommy stopped to cry over the dying man. "Shit...no, man...HOT PIE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" A lovely naked blonde woman threw Hot Pie's head at Lommy and he started to run. 


	171. Like Mad Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis

Jeyne was truly utterly flabbergasted to walk out of the pool house to see Alyn and Oberyn crossing swords past her. Alyn even smiled cheerily and said hi. Jeyne drew her sword and went to assist in filleting Oberyn when she heard screams from the mansion. "FUCK! Alyn, you got this, honey?"

"I sure do, head on up to the mansion. I'm just taking my time." Alyn lied as Jeyne began to run towards the mansion. Jeyne ran right past Gendry who was heading in with her. "They are all screaming, even Hot Pie is screaming!" Walda came pinwheeling aflame, screeching, a dreadful grace in her death as she danced down the staircase.

Gendry wailed and ran towards the kitchen. A young blonde woman was laughing, pointing briefly at the dying pregnant woman. Roose and Ramsay were approaching the firebug with guns. Jeyne assumed they had it and started to turn as she saw Gendry come running with a naked blonde man chasing him. "SHIT SHIT!"

Jeyne headed up the staircase, weaving past the dying Walda. Roose and Ramsay were trying to fire empty guns. As the woman went to pounce on them, Ramsay threw his gun, grazing her breasts hard enough for her to grunt and stop momentarily. Just as he'd done to Walda, Roose grabbed Ramsay as if he were a human shield.

He threw his own gun harder but the killer ducked it and still came for him. "Fight her, Ramsay! JEYNE! SAVE ME! ITS YOUR FUCKING JOB!" Jeyne raced up the stairs as the shocked Ramsay was shoved by his father at the deranged woman. The woman kept contorting so Ramsay's excellent knife skills were barely grazing her.

Just as the woman leaped on top of Ramsay and angled to bite his face off, Jeyne stabbed her in the left cheek through to the wall. She did her best to saw the face in half while the woman kept seeming to EAT the sword. A sharp terrible pain then a numbing feeling as this woman stabbed Jeyne a few times. Jeyne started to fall and ripped the sword away.

The woman screamed but started to laugh, blood spraying everywhere. Ramsay moved just as the woman tried to stab Jeyne again, he kicked the bitch away from her prey. Jeyne hobbled to her feet and thanked Ramsay for his help as the woman took off fast down the steps. "IMBECILES! Don't let her get away! Both of you go after her!"

There was no discussion about it just a crafty look in Jeyne's eyes. Ramsay found himself laughing as Jeyne cut Roose's head off. It looked very shocked and indignant. Jeyne knelt and lifted the head up to Ramsay's face. "This would be the most meaningful gesture of my life except for my boy."

Jeyne handed the head to Ramsay. "You are the new leader of Dreadfort and I am loyal to you now. Unless you turn fucknuts like your dad, of course. And I know the perfect bride!" Ramsay smiled. "We need to catch those lunatics before they hurt our crew." Jeyne nodded and took off.

As soon as Jeyne went outside the monkey recoiled. The smell of a human cooking was more than it could handle. Baby took off hoping to help Alyn. A gunshot made the little guy veer off, screeching in panic. Laughing, Obara shot at the monkey again but it was too fast and was gone. Suddenly her head was on fire and her scalp appeared to be leaving and screeching.

The monkey temporarily blinded her and Obara staggered into a tree. The monkey stole her gun and took it up in another tree. "Stupid monkey! I hope you blow your head off!" Instead the monkey started trying to blow her head off and even though his aim was wildly off, she wasn't waiting around.

The monkey took off too, hoping to hit her with the gun. But each of them veered off after a new interest. Obara got out her sister's whip and started to creep around the houses. Baby saw Alyn bleeding on the ground. Alyn watched helplessly as Oberyn kicked his sword away and prepared to behead him.

A gunshot cracked and Oberyn fell backwards. "EEeee, hooooeeeeeahAH!" Lectured a furious and nervous Baby now sitting on Alyn's chest. Oberyn inspected his flesh wound on his arm and sneered. He stood up and gave a hefty kick at the monkey. Spitting blood, the monkey refused to give in and he tried to shoot the man but the gun only clicked.

"EEP? Heeetoh? EEP." Oberyn grinned. "Oh fuck, indeed. Gonna take both your heads." That's when Sansa and Arya came out and screamed at him. Oberyn didn't care, he wasn't going to stop until he has his blood-lust slated. That's when the others came pouring out of the house. Obara came tearing by, using the whip to rodeo grip Kitty.

Damon roared and chased after Obara. Kitty hollered in shock then she started to climb up the whip, using the technique she remembered Nymeria teaching her. It slowed Obara down enough for Damon to reach her. "You like playing with whips, bitch? Hey it's something we have in common. Give it to me."

Kitty bit deep into the woman's hand so she'd release the whip. Obara tried to run but Kitty was on her, snarling, hissing, clawing and biting. It took seconds for her to throw the Kitty off but Damon was right there. He stomped hard on her stomach so Obara could do nothing but gag. "Let's play. I'd like you to dance for me." Kitty moved over to wrap around Damon's leg so she could watch his talent shine.

Ben and Oberyn ended up wrestling across the lawn. Weasel and Reek were trying to attack Viserys together, tag teaming and trying to not let the man set them on fire. He had a blowtorch and kept them at bay with it. Weasel used his crippled form to assist him in his attacking the man from behind and the sides.

Problem was Ben had broken so many bones that Weasel's body was weak. The crack was horrendous when Viserys grabbed the cripple and broke his back then his neck. Reek screamed in grief and horror. Visery picked up his blowtorch and managed to burn Reek's arm before he could move.

There was a sudden pounding sound then pure rage struck the golden man out of nowhere. "DON'T EVER, YOU DON'T DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOY, YOU NEVER EVER TOUCH REEK WITH YOUR FILTHY DISGUSTING...I WILL KILL YOU!" Ramsay leaped on the man's back and started stabbing him in the neck while his other hand forced the blowtorch towards his own pretty face. 

Lommy felt the panting of the crazy chick on the back of his neck and he gave a sob as he lunged away. Crashing into the pool, the crazy bitch jumped right in and started to try and drown him. One minute he was fighting her grip, the next he was trying to understand why her head decided to plop into the pool next to him.

How rude and Lommy let Jeyne pull him out onto the small patio. "Thanks. Ew, bloody clothes....this won't wash out, you know." Jeyne ignored him and left the body and the head to float. She hobbled off towards the further sounds of commotion. She knelt next to Alyn to determine if he was dead. He was breathing and gave her a faint smile. "Hey pretty Pirate Jeyne. Don't let them leave alive, okay?"

Oberyn and Ben were well matched but Ben was tiring. He saw the devastating death of his pet but couldn't break away from the fight. Jeyne headed for them and she shoved Ben out of the way. "He's mine. Go make sure Qyburn has safe passage to my husband. Tell the others no one leaves alive." Oberyn snarled and took out two of his best blades.

Jeyne tossed her sword hand to hand and started to dance around. For a moment they seemed to be performing a ballet until the steel clashed. Oberyn's leg kicked out and his heel connected into Jeyne's stab wounds. She screamed and staggered but the she lunged at him and more steel clashed. Jeyne seemed to stagger forth into him as if about to faint then her sword just came up so hard.

Straight through his chin and she shoved it through his head. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ALYN?" 


	172. Ahead of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

Damon tossed Obara's body down next to the others. "She was a shitty dancer." With a nervous giggle, Kitty added, "He whipped her to death. I've never seen anything like it. Master, I am really impressed." Ben stroked the Weasel's hair one last time. "She wanted her son back so badly, I'm going to give him to her." Sansa wiped her eyes and tried to hide her shaking hands. "This baby makes me so weak. I had been calmer back when Joff would beat me up. Now I'm crying over everything."

Sansa watched the others all give her a censuring look. "You were drunk with Walda while pregnant? What's wrong with you? Just get an abortion if you want to get rid of it." Kitty was the only one that dared to be that blunt with Sansa. Jeyne sighed. "Folks, let's figure out our next move. In case you guys haven't noticed we have a ton of dead bodies. Ramsay, any suggestions, advice or meandering thoughts?" Ramsay seemed to ponder this while still hugging his Reek.

"I think it's time to make some new alliances and remind enemies who the fuck we are." Sansa's head snapped up fast. "Your security cameras! There is no way that they just waltzed in here easily. Check your footage!" Jeyne smacked her head. "I know once the shock wore off I'd remember that! Thank you, Sansa." Ramsay kissed his pet and said, "One second, love. I need to be formal with Sansa for a moment." Grabbing the blonde heads, Ramsay knelt down and held them up to Sansa.

"Partner with me. A Bolton-Stark alliance." Reek burst into tears and Sansa nodded to Ramsay. "I agree to an alliance, not marriage, Reek. Partnership, silly." Jeyne dryly congratulated them. "Can we save the formalities for later? We've been attacked, I am barely functioning since Qyburn gave me meds and stitches. Alyn is still getting taken care of, out of commission for now."

It was thought they should wait until Jeyne and Alyn have recuperated a bit. Until Ben check the security footage and saw how they got in. "It's on. Let's go!" Jeyne grabbed her sword and Sansa adjusted her dress and hair quickly. Ramsay, Ben and Damon armed themselves to the teeth. Kitty, Reek and Lommy all refused to be left behind. Even Baby snuggled firmly against Jeyne's braids and refused to stay home. "You don't want to rest with Alyn?"

Baby firmly assured her, "EE! Ech!" A clean diaper and a check on the bandage Qyburn's nurse had given him. Sansa was appalled when Reek brought her a rubber suit. Ramsay handed her a hatchet. "It's time you learned how to get your hands dirty, Ex-Princess. I like you better as a leather babe. I have some great ideas to share with you about your paramours. But first you need to learn to be like us if you want an alliance with us. Pick a body, pick a part." Sansa gagged but found it amazingly cathartic.

Jeyne, Ramsay and Sansa honed the plan with the others over and over as they chopped.

Varys snapped his fingers and Olyvar came running with more wine to freshen everyone's glass. "Any moment they should return. With any luck, they will have the children and several heads for us." A throaty chuckle. "Oh, you've got that right." Petyr paled out as the others all stood in alarm. Before Olyvar could register how many were sitting on their wall and aim to shoot, he was felled and killed by a blade to his temple. Ramsay smiled at his excellent shot and not to be outdone, Baby threw a foot at Varys.

Petyr started to pant as he counted who was on the wall. Ben spoke first. "Just want you to know that your assassins had bad eye sight. The blonde prick didn't care who he killed. You were the shittiest mother ever, Cersei. I tried to save Weasel from you and you were the cunt that sent his killer!" Cersei screamed soundlessly then snarled as she caught her son's head in her hands. Cat looked up and saw both her girls and sighed in relief. "I am sorry, girls. We meant to free you, not hurt you."

Sansa smiled down at her mother. "I'm sure. If only I remembered how close you were to Uncle Petyr. Anyway, here's your posse back, dodge ball style." Baby had already raced around to lock every door and window so they could not easily leave the garden. Ramsay and Damon used torsos to flatten Varys and Tyrion. Reek, Kitty and Lommy ran the wall as they threw the heads at heads. Sansa and Ben used arms and legs to torment Cersei and Cat. Jeyne climbed down to decapitate Petyr as a traitor.

A monkey sat on the torsos pinning Tyrion and scolded him while trying to explore the cavern of his nose. At least until Damon came over and lifted a huge foot over the dwarf's head with a smile. "Bye bye, you revolting fucktard." The monkey climbed Damon's head and waved a cheerful bye to the dwarf. Tyrion snarled a final fuck you as the boot came down and crushed his face into jelly. Reek and Ben circled Cersei.

"Joff might have been a dick but Weasel was my friend." Snarled Reek just before Cersei slammed a fist into his face, knocking the fragile boy down. Ben managed to break her arms and legs before Ramsay examined his pet for injuries. "YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY REEK! BEN, I'M GONNA FLAY HER FACE OFF!" Except Ramsay saw the look on Ben's face and instructed Ben on how to flay the face. Ramsay shoved his hand in her mouth to yank out her tongue and cut it off first.

Varys was mostly crushed under several torsos and body parts but the fractured skull from a dragon head was really bugging him. Lommy picked up both blonde heads and started to use them to beat Varys's head in. Slowly. "Hot Pie and Gendry were only servants and my best buddies. They were innocent and your damned sociopaths killed them. So have this. And this. AND THIS!"

Sansa and Kitty trapped Cat between them. "It's not that we want to commit matricide but you will never stop trying to use and ruin our lives, will you?" Cat drew a knife of her own and kept both girls in her eyesight. "I never meant to cause you harm! I didn't know what Roose would do. He asked to foster you both! I knew he had pets in the past but I never thought he would do that. I thought he just wanted your fortunes. Luckily, Petyr hid your fortunes for you...with me."

Kitty went to leap and Sansa put a hand out to halt her. "Wait, you have control of our money all this time?"


	173. Caught In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects  
> Just A Girl by No Doubt

Kitty and Sansa circled closer, a blade in Sansa's delicate hand and a rusty chain swinging in Kitty's muscular one. "Mother, you can start explaining or we can start hurting you." Kitty simply growled and snapped her chain in a way that was very similar to Damon's whip technique. Cat held out her hands as if to plead.

"Girls, girls, please don't threaten me. I'm your mother and no matter what you believe I never meant you harm! I used your father's inheritance to each of you the best I could! Burials are not cheap, I had to pay Varys for lodging and protection. I tried to pay for Rickon but no one would go near the camp to save him! I had to pay Oberyn and his daughter to try and kidnap you girls. I had to pay for my clothing, food, for my medical care! I sold every jewel I owned to help Cersei pay for food and lodging here. Varys only let Tyrion stay here for free. But there is a huge amount of money left and I wasn't going to see it go into enemy hands."

Cat pointed at Sansa. "You just turned eighteen for a few months and look at you! Living with those old men and hanging around with Boltons and Greyjoys! And I'm sorry but I am never letting Roose Bolton touch a single cent! Nor was I going to allow that pedophile child abuser with the whip have it either." Kitty snarled louder. "Say another bad word about my Master and I'm going to use my chain on you. I need the practice. HE didn't sell me like a package. I LIKE being his pet. So shut up about it." Cat gasped. "That's no way to talk to your mother!"

"I don't care, Sansa. I'm hitting her." Cat cried out when Kitty whacked her on the back with the chain. Ramsay laughed as he hugged his brave pet. "Damie, tell your pet to stop tormenting the sole survivor until Sansa's done talking to her." Damon shrugged then shook his head. "No. This isn't about me. I'm only eighteen, bitch! I'm not a pedophile! Kitty, you shouldn't kill this prey until your sister is done talking to her. You go ahead and deal with family, Bunny. I'm here for Kitty when it's over."

Kitty gasped and sent a hurt look to Damon. He simply winked at her and grinned. She giggled and said, "You know I'm no bunny!" He nodded. "Tonight you rejected being a bunny when you hurt your mother. When you defended your Master. So you can handle your mother with your sister. Go on and help the Royal Bunny deal with the Royal Bitch." Kitty thanked Damon with a huge smile and Sansa smirked at Cat. "Do you see what you've created? You created a cat loyal to a fault and a Royal Breeder. The two halves of you."

Cat went pale and she went to slap Sansa out of panicked instinct but teeth sunk deep into her stumps. Kitty held on even when Cat tried to beat at her but Sansa grabbed her mother's bun and tried to snatch her bald. "Bitch, are you that stupid? You aren't a mother to us anymore. You aren't going to take our power away anymore! A quick beauty tip mother, jealous bitterness looks aging on you." Cat screamed until both girls let go at once.

Damon's face was thunderous as he came closer. "If you touch my Kitty again, I'll make you dance, Mommy Dearest." Cat glared at her daughters but she feared the men behind them. "My daughters are abusing me, encouraged by you! This won't make me release Kitty's money to you or Roose! Sansa, if you let your sister bite off all my fingers, you can forget getting my signature!" Reek jumped up and down to be noticed. "Sansa's been forging your name since we were thirteen! And Ramsay is the newest Bolton heir! He's a Royal now!"

"Hush, silly. You look like that donkey from that ogre movie! You don't need to go announcing all of our news! This is why I don't let you roam about without me. You never know when to shut up. Don't make me use ball gags when we are in public, it's embarrassing, love." Cat looked at Ramsay in horror. "You killed your father, didn't you?" Jeyne stepped directly in Cat's vision. "Hey, Cat! Remember me? Course you do. Good old Jeyne, the wanna be royal? Um," Jeyne leaned up and in as if to try and save Cat some embarrassment.

"I am gonna need you to step waaay back on anything concerning a Bolton, okay? Or you will deal with me. I won't bite off your fingers and I promise I won't try and pluck that rat's nest off your head, Ma'am." Sneering, Cat spat in her face. "Get away from me, you are just a sociopath little girl who wants to play pirates with the Princesses all over again." Jeyne looked bored to death. She spoke in a deadpan tone. "Ouch. That really stung. Like a W-A-S-P." Cat tried to stare down Jeyne then her eyes widened when the Pirate reared back and knocked her out cold with her stone head.

Sansa stomped her foot. "Dammit! Jeyne, I wanted to tell her we were kidnapping her! Don't we deserve a little mommy time after so long?" Kitty grumbled up at Jeyne. "If your mom comes back, I'm totally going to knock her out cold every time you try to talk to her!" Jeyne huffed. "Good thing I'm more about action than words. Alyn is the poetic one at our place. He's got the feminine and masculine in the right places." Ramsay started to gag. "Gawd, if only I can erase time and not hear things."

Kitty sat up and tilted her head. "Wait. Why keep her at all? I am all for torture but I can't trust her even knocked out and tied up. Even dead she'll probably haunt us. Let's bury her alive and take off. I am not interested in hearing her anymore." Sansa knelt rather than asking Kitty to stand up. "I am eighteen and I can access my money and power but not yours. If I try and get custody, I lose my alliance with Ramsay. Not to mention I don't want Damon as an enemy. If Tywin or Kevan ever got a hold of you, they'd send you to the camp with Rickon!"

Jeyne popped back up from petting Baby. "Would they really? Well, so could Ramsay! If he sent Damon and Kitty back to camp, no one can reach them. It's neutral. But Rickon is there and that is personal business you could use, right?" Sansa gave Jeyne a brilliant smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth, dear. Watch that." Jeyne spoke slowly to make sure Sansa heard her. "I am a pirate. I steal the spotlight from you because I can. Because..."

Sansa sighed. "Because you are a pirate. Yes, how quaint that you have a tagline. Did you steal that too?" Ramsay barked sharply. "Enough! Have you ladies forgotten the piles of parts here? Hmmm? Or maybe the very disturbing mother at your feet? We are heading back to the Dreadfort. Sansa, you are free to come and go at Dreadfort but your mother stays with us. Alive until we figure things out. Would you like to leave with us? After we set a small bomb or two?"

Sansa grabbed her sister and Baby. "We are taking my mother to your estate but we aren't setting bombs!" Jeyne rolled her eyes but Ramsay flapped a hand. "Fine. Ben will escort you all back. And he will stay there to guard your mother." Damon huffed. "That gives the girls another whole visit, man. Not fair!" Ramsay glared at Damon. "Everything that became my father's...is now MINE. And who am I again, Damie? Into my ear, please." Damon leaned close, wet his lips and screamed. "ASSHOLE!"

Ramsay reacted with a slap that resounded everywhere. Kitty had leapt to attack Ramsay on pure instinct, seeing Damon hurt. Sansa screamed as Jeyne took her sister down hard. "Ramsay, please, you are in charge, please stop your Pirate! PLEASE, WE ARE LOYAL, I AM LOYAL TO YOU, ALWAYS! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, REMEMBER? I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER!" Ramsay shoved Damon back. "I banish you and your bloodthirsty pet to the Camp. Don't return until you've both learned some control. After you've helped me clean up this mess. Sansa, you may join Kitty and Ben in escorting your mother to Dreadfort."

Damon muttered, "You didn't have to hit me." Ramsay sniped, "You didn't have to deafen me. And I am the leader now. Start to show some respect, shit stain." Reek growled and Damon pointed, open-mouthed. "Oh my god! You are okay with that?" Ramsay started to move in a way that made Damon back up. "Oh hell yes. He's only warning you off. Your feral bitch just tried to come at me! No warning or sort of weaving between your legs, like Reek. Had you finished your course at Camp, you'd know how to get Kitty to be an defending pet! She would know when to attack and when to guard!"

Damon staggered back as Ramsay kept coming and then said, "Strike." Somehow Reek was up on Damon, snapping at his face. Damon tripped and Reek rode him to the ground, his teeth snapping at his throat lightly. "Stay down, Damon." He let his arms lay to his side. "Point taken. This was a lesson for me as much as a dramatic scene for Sansa. Kitty and I will finish the course this time. I will learn to be more respectful now that you are in charge. Just remember Jeyne stabbed your father after he carved LOYALTY into her skin. Be careful she isn't just trying to separate us." 

Jeyne kept her hands tightly upon Kitty until Ben turned the car engine on. "Sansa, open the car door and let me get her in there before the performance becomes too real for them, ya?" Sansa opened the car door. "I don't care how many games you all play with yourselves, don't include us in them! I can't have bomb charges on either of us, you know!" 


	174. A Busy Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: Almost There by The Princess and the Frog

Cat woke up to find herself in the famous Bolton dungeon. She had an iron collar on her neck and it was bolted into the floor three feet from where she lay.

"Welcome back to reality, Mother. Wow, Jeyne knocked you out so hard you missed your own abduction. Then again, you missing out on mother daughter time is your trademark, isn't it? Oh don't you worry, Mother. I've given up on feeling anything for you and Kitty barely remembers you exist at all. In fact, it's better, less messy if you simply don't exist much longer."

Cat stood up carefully, facing Sansa and Ben behind her wearing a mechanic's suit and waving slowly to her. He looked as delighted as a child in a carnival with a free pass and a full spool of cotton candy.

Trying hard to keep her voice steady, Cat snapped out, "Where is Arya?" Sansa gave her mother a pitying smile while slowly shaking her head in a tilted way. "I'm sorry, Mother. Arya is packing so that the second Damon returns they can leave for camp. I'm sure she will become reunited with Rickon very soon. Family is important to us, Mother. We want to have all our strings attached, right?"

"Kitty is what she's called now and she won't be visiting you for a final goodbye. I do have a million things to do for a wedding and a baby so...I am afraid I don't have time for Matricide. That's why I am so thrilled to have found you a new friend. Ben is known as the Bone-Crusher. He is the one who turned Joff into Weasel and did such a fabulous job at it. Since you are partially responsible for killing his pet, Ben would _love_ to spend some quality time with you for us."

Ben gave Cat a long slow wink and smile. "Mommy Dearest, you are going to give me something to squeeze and crush until I've finished grieving for my little buddy. Don't worry, I know it's not for long, you are really not my type and we only need you alive for a little longer." He cracked his knuckles and licked his teeth while giving her the best crazy eye he could muster.

Sansa stood up and folded her hands calmly over her slightly bulging stomach. "I am not going to drink, smoke or wear corsets to hide this baby anymore. I'm going to leave my siblings safe and unreachable at the camp while I fight for them until they've learned to fight for themselves. That is what families are supposed to do, Mother. I want all the account information you have for me and the others. I want every pin and account number you can recall."

Cat lifted her chin. "I will give you only your own information." Sansa giggled. "I think that Ben can persuade you to give us a little more. Goodbye Mother. If you have any sense by the time I return you'll have been put to rest and left me all our information. You owe us at least that much. You sold us to a sexual predator with men that are known to hunt females and you knew what Roose was. Stop lying to us and yourself. Cough up the information or cough on your teeth, Mother. See you later, Ben. Thank you so much for your help."

Owning a Royal taught Ben that they don't listen until they are made to. Sansa was used to hearing her mother issue threats and warnings all her life. But she never heard her mother scream nor the wet crack of some important bone. Sansa ran fast and slammed the basement door behind her. Then collapsed against the basement door to scream and sob without a sound while Baby rubbed her hair. "Hu, uh, ichee, cheetch." Baby's consolation was enough to get Sansa on her feet and fixing her eyes. "Thank you, Baby."

Baby wanted to assist Sansa with her hair, Sansa decided to hug the mischievous monkey and walk to the pool house. Sansa knocked then entered when Kitty went by but only kicked the door open. "I never understood how Damon and I could have so much to pack. Since I have to carry most of it, I need to pack everything just right. Since Damon will have his whips, I best make sure I pack everything right. You can come in but I don't have time for a proper visit, sorry. Figures, just as we reunite, we lose each other again."

Sansa stopped Arya for a second and grabbed her face tilting it upwards. "Hey, we won't lose each other this time. Okay? I need you to stay safe and unclaimed at the neutral camp. I need you to be ready to sign anything I need and I need you to reunite with Rickon. Remind him that we are trying to retrieve him and we love him. I am going to get what we are owed. Trust me. You learn to be a badass, teach Rickon to be a loyal brother and I will play my part to get us all what is owed to us."

Kitty accepted this and the kiss that Sansa bestowed on her forehead. "What are you going to do? Have the baby? Go back to the creepy old dudes?" Sansa grimaced. "Well, one of us has to be the Royal Bunny, right? I just need to play nice while I get access to the money and while I'm trying to have a baby. I do marry in two weeks, you won't be there but I'll make sure someday when I marry for love, you will be there." Kitty sighed. "I am starting to think our family values were a tad out of whack." Sansa nodded. "By a second, I'd guess."

Sansa made a few quick stops on her way to HighGarden. First was to a hairdresser. "Wash out the dye and give me the best weave you've got. I need long red tresses for an immediate appointment." After the hairdresser, Sansa went to a maternity store and released her true stomach size. Five months along was hard to hide and she rubbed the deep bandage marks in her stomach. "Okay, look here baby, I will try and let you flourish but don't give me bad skin, okay? A deal?"

Sansa got the latest in maternity clothing and gear. A quick stop at a crafts and fabric store, a shoe store and headed to a quick drugstore to buy the highest end make up they had. One last stop for gas and that was the end of the money Cat had in her purse that Sansa could use. Now it was time to go deal with two angry and confused paramours.

Kevan and Tywin were on the verge of sending out hired men to find her when Sansa walked in the door. The butler glared at her but followed her with her numerous boxes and bags. "YOU WENT SHOPPING? YOU NEARLY BLINDED OUR BUTLER AND YOU LET MERYN GET ASSAULTED! HE IS IN SURGERY THAT WE MUST PAY FOR, MISSY!" Keven tried to put a censuring hand on Tywin but the man was tired of experiencing so much turmoil. Sansa walked up and gave a spin in front of Tywin then put one soft hand against his cheek. "Notice anything different about me, Tywin?"

Tywin finally noticed her long red hair was magically returned. She was dressed in a bright yellow cotton maternity sundress with matching sensible flats with yellow ribbon for shoe ties. Her brilliant tresses hung down from a refreshing little yellow bow in her hair. "I can explain, Sirs. It was my best friend Jeyne that came for me. Jeyne has always watched out for my best interests and she saw that I was getting out of control. She got me an appointment with a doctor after talking some sense into me."

"I have decided to be more responsible and give this child the proper mother it deserves. I am sorry for scaring and insulting both of you. According to the doctor, pregnant women can have severe hormonal reactions and I was having a doozy. I have prenatal vitamins and safe relaxation pills. I bought maternity clothing and I like my old hair a bit better, don't you two? Tywin, I also picked up our invites to the wedding while I was out. Tomorrow I would like to take Kevan to get my wedding dress I ordered."

Both men wanted to lecture and shake her but then Sansa grinned. "You wouldn't believe what I also found in the maternity stores, gentlemen but I'd like to show you. I didn't know they would have maternity underwear with holes in all the right places..."


	175. Cat's Snapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys

"The 26 bones of the foot consist of eight distinct types, including the tarsals, metatarsals, phalanges, cuneiforms, talus, navicular, and cuboid bones. We have gone through all of them and I am confident that you gave me all of Sansa's information. Good job, Mommy Dearest. Now, let's talk about your other daughter..."  


"GO TO HELL! RAMSAY AND THAT BEAST AREN'T TOUCHING ARYA'S MONEY! THE LANNISTERS AREN'T GETTING RICKON'S MONEY!" 

"What are you going to do with their money once you are a rotting corpse? There are thirty bones in the lower leg. Let's explore yours, Mommy Dearest." 

Kitty watched Baby roll a joint as she finished the packing.

"That's not right. I mean, you are just a baby, Baby. You probably shouldn't be preparing my drugs. As a monkey too. Oh well, I am depressed and happy all at once. So pass me the joint but I am NOT sharing with you. That's taking it one step too far. I'm sad because Weasel is dead, Hot Pie and Gendry are dead. I'm sad cause I won't see my sister or Reek for a long time. I'm happy because I love the camp, I love fighting and I love my Master and it's all three in one."

"Aww, you love your Master! I knew it but it's nice to hear. Why are you turning all kinds of red? A pet should love their master! It's adorable and I love my Kitty, my wonderful fierce pet. I am a bit sad we have to leave too. I apologized to Rams and he accepted it but he's still a bit mad. Once we've passed the course we can come back. He said banished but later said we just had to finish the actual program. Last time we were still getting used to it, this time we know what to expect. But first we are stopping at Qyburn's. Ramsay's letting me give you an early sixteenth birthday present. We are getting that new eye that Qyburn got for you!"

Kitty smiled and thanked Damon while trying to hide her blush in Baby's fur.

"Good job, Mommy Dearest! Now that you've given me Arya's information, you get a small break, pun intended. Did you ever smile? So here's some water in Princess's former water dish. This is what Roose had Sansa drink out of, he named her Princess then treated her like his sex slave, his lap dog. A Royal Breeder. I am a Royal Breaker. Oh, too bad I didn't think of that tag line with Weasel. Chances are slim I will get to own another Royal again. But work like this, sure, everyone has a royal they want crushed, don't they?"

"Even Sansa admitted she didn't want Rickon or his money with the Lannisters!" 

"Silly Mommy Dearest, break is over but your bones are ready to crunch for me, right? Right. Sansa is eighteen now and she will hold Rickon's money for him until he is eighteen. Just think how much your death shall give your three remaining children? Finally, something you can do correctly. Protect them financially for the future." 

Cat began to mulishly list all the things she felt she's also done correct by them. Ben smiled with a true blissful peace and spoke from his happy place.

"Your arm is made up of three bones: the upper arm bone won't be humerus. Ah,ha, I kill me." **CRACK!** "You have two forearm bones. The ulna and the radius. IT'S HARD TO DO THIS WITH YOU SCREAMING IN MY EAR, MOMMY DEAREST! Would you like a shot of morphine? Or at least a cast to minimize your pain? Then give me something I can use, darling. Dish with me, tell me what I need to hear."

Kitty shivered no matter how warm Damon's arms were. She was clutching him less like a bunny and more like a cat about to be plunged into water. Her claws dug deep, leaving bloody crescents in his chest and shoulders. Baby was left with a peaceful but red eyed Ben, who headed right back into the basement. Kitty had no urge to say goodbye to her mother, she'd done that long ago. Damon helped her with the bags, seeing his gift excited and scared her. 

She started to get nervous on the ride and moving closer to Damon then nearly crawling out her window. Kitty gnawed a new frayed edge into the seat belt. "It won't hurt, Qyburn said you won't feel anything. The healing time is really fast, you'll see so much better. It's like a tiny robot in your real eye, sort of. All I really understand is it's new. You know Qyburn, all cold hands and science mumble mumble! Do you remember Myrcella Baratheon? Remember her eyes? You'll be just like my real cat was...two wonderful different eyes!"  


Gasping, Kitty started to squirm, bite and scratch while hissing, "This isn't a birthday gift for me, this is a gift for YOU!" Damon started to chuckle and he drawled, "Well, maybe it's MY birthday?" Kitty frowned up at him. "Is it?" Damon grinned. "Naw. But it's a gift to both of us." This didn't deter Kitty from yowling and trying to claw up his favorite shirt. "Unfair! Master, I'm really freaking out and this is the meanest trick! What if Qyburn is just using me for torture and research?" Damon consoled her. "I told him no torture."

"Mommy Dearest, we are down to the favorites. Sadly, our games are almost over. Your body can't take much more. So let's do a quickie and hopefully you'll be done with everything. Or do you just want to give me the last hold outs I know you must have. No? Okay."

"NO PLEASE BEN I SWEAR I DON'T I HAVE NOTHING LEFT HAVE MERCY!" Cheerily Ben announced, "Weasel could have told you that I never believe you right away. You have to earn my trust and you don't have that kind of time. So...ready? One. Two."  


Baby winced and curled into a tiny ball when Ben broke Cat's back. "Meeeeeewwwwwche. Heh. Uch, uch. EEEEE!" Cat was confused in her pain and dazedly asked, "Nan? Nan! Why is the baby crying?" Ben sighed and twisted Cat's neck to break it. Her insides were already broken it was only getting finished with the outer shell.

Qyburn smiled down at Kitty. "Your eye will be covered and you will be awake but not really noticing much. Everything will be a blur at first and I'm going to cover your eye after a brief examination. By tonight you will be able to take off your patch and wear these sunglasses. You will have some trouble seeing at first so I am writing you a note for camp. This may not matter to them. Luckily it won't take long to heal and you'll have better sight than ever." 


	176. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Enough by K.Flay

Kevan sat with his fist in his mouth as Sansa tried on the bridal dress she chose while she'd been a biker girl. On Sansa's increased belly, with the long red tresses, it seemed absurd. The woman who designed it was ready to cry. Suddenly another girl in the bridal boutique burst forth. "Excuse me?" This was the personal designer of the boutique and usually only got to do touch ups on originals by others. This was her chance to shine and she took it. "I designed a maternity bridal gown and would you care to see it?"

Kevan yelled, "By Gods, YES! We want to see it, please!" Sansa jumped a little at his exuberant response but she did feel the same. She could only hope this wasn't some woman's strange angled dream board. "I had it mostly made but for this one last bit on the back. It is meant to accentuate those breasts tastefully and drop after a quick nip under your breasts. Then its yards and yards of Western silk panels billowing out and around you to the floor." Sansa widened her eyes and her voice was sweet. "Then if a breeze hits me, I'll pinwheel away down the aisle? No, thank you."

"I can't take this any longer! Kevan, I want to make my own dress!" He almost ripped out his preciously gelled hairs. "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO PLAY CINDERELLA WITH YOUR DRESS, MY DEAR!" Sansa fanned him as he'd turned quite red in the face and was flustered. "Sir, do calm yourself. I understand that I have time constraints. I meant that I would design it myself for the tailors. Kevan, are you holding your breath? Please don't do that again, it is very unnerving."

Sansa got home and left Kevan in such distress that Tywin had to tend to shaking his martini immediately. "Pull yourself together, man! It's only shopping. Boring but insignificant. I will go and see what's in all those bags. The dresses always come in so many pieces, ridiculous but a woman's whims must be assuaged sometimes." Tywin stared in horror moments later at Sansa's mannequin and the canvas with ink streaks that correlate to different pieces of a wedding dress. "Did you visit the Craft Barn for your wedding dress?"

"I am making a maternity dress, well coming up with the idea. I will hire a seamstress or three to pull it together. Ever since I started taking those prenatal vitamins from Dr. Qyburn, my creative streak has been up!" Tywin nodded then grabbed his chest. "YOU SAW THAT QUACK, QYBURN? HE'S NOT A DOCTOR, SANSA! HE'S A SCIENTIST! NOT THE SAME THING, LOVE!" Sansa went from sweet to sour before Tywin could blink. "You don't trust my judgement? I CHOSE him! With Roose and Walda dead and Ramsay in charge, he introduced me to Walda's doctor. Now what? These dramatics, Sir!"

Tywin raised one finger then went to the door to yell down the hallway, "KEVAN, COME UP HERE AND BRING THE BRANDY!" Sansa laughed internally as she watched the two men stumble about. "I'm sure I mentioned the deaths? Didn't I? Oh yes, well, it was already done when Jeyne was having her talk with me. The important parts...oh yes, your grandson Joff? He's dead, Cersei's dead, Tyrion is dead, their friends are dead too. Including Oberyn. Ramsay is a true Royal now. We are friends now so no more nasty fighting between older issues."

Sansa asked the maid to bring her some chamomile tea. Kevan yelled, "That mad scientist touched our Sansa's uterus? Who knows what is in there now? Sansa, who is dead? Did Qyburn kill Roose and Walda before or after he gave you those pills, dear?" Sansa's eyes widened. "Oh dear, I think you have most of that wrong." The butler glared at her and Sansa knew that's where she will be starting when cleaning house. "Selmy, would you please make sure that my appointment with the High Sparrow is confirmed. Our children should be represented by the best, Tywin."

Both men paused. "Excuse me? Children? Not Child?" Sansa simpered. "Dr. Qyburn saw twins, Sirs. I DO hope you won't lose interest in my body..." Sansa began to remove her clothing bit by bit and it seemed they have not lost interest at all.

Pirate Jeyne got Ramsay's car door opened for him as he got out. "Damn, I like this." Jeyne's eye twitched. "This will normally be Lommy's job, Sir. He shall be your butler, maid and chef until we can start rehiring." Lommy grumbled, "Well, a guy likes to at least get asked if he wants a job. Damn." Ramsay tilted his head and gave a shark like grin. "Say something? Hmm?" Lommy shook his head fast. "Nope. Can I continue being stoned?" Ramsay shrugged. "Sure." Lommy nodded. "I'm good. For now on, I will get your door and such...stuff."

Reek peeked up at Ramsay. "Master? Don't you think Lommy and Ben are going to be lonely just rattling around alone? And Lommy deserves the protection of our home since he cares for us at work." Lommy shuddered. "No offense but I am afraid of the Bone Crusher. I don't wanna be the first person he sees on a bad day." Ramsay smiled. "Fine, live in here with me and Reek. Its a mansion, you can find some spooky wing or use the servants apartments. You DON'T want the basement apartment."

Jeyne sat next to a newly released Alyn. He looked a bit thinner and paler but he just needed to work his way back to full strength. "I'll be honest...I wouldn't be surprised if half my parts were exchanged while I was asleep. Qyburn is miracle work wrapped in a horror movie mad doctor costume." Jeyne ran into the bedroom as Alyn sat tiredly and carefully on the couch. "I am changing out of Pirate Jeyne into Nurse Jeyne!" Jeyne ran back into the living room wearing a sexy nurse costume and her hair was long, rippling like mahogany waves down her back.

"Jeyne, you look...I want to unwrap and suck you like a candy cane. But there is a baby monkey here and as long as those peepers are on us, I can't." Jeyne giggled. "That's okay, I meant it as a visual delight only. You are to do nothing but rest, love. Ramsay, our exalted new Lord Hellion, Ramsay Bolton of Dreadfort said you may have five full days and nights of rest! And Baby will help me see to it! Apparently Baby spent today fighting and rolling joints. He needs a good family influence. Baby can use some time with his daddy and his mommy."

"I will make my special grilled cheese for both of my men tonight. I will cut it into tiny portions for both of you." Both of them muttered to each other as if they were talking about her. Jeyne yelled over, "Oi! None of that! I can go get canned soup and crackers if you want to complain?" Alyn lifted a slow dramatic arm, hand pleading dramatically, Baby copying him. "NO! Jeyne, we love your grilled cheese! We just wish you knew how to make something..anything else on occasion."

Jeyne nodded and slowly approached them while wiggling her fingers. "Okay then...how about a new dish? Like...a plate of TICKLES!" She began to tickle the monkey who squealed and giggled. Alyn cried out, "Don't torture the lad! Just make our grilled cheeses, Cook-Nurse-Pirate!"

It took Lommy five to ten minutes to load his personal effects from the trailer to the mansion. It took him another seven hours to bring in water bongs, so much paraphernalia that Ben eventually came by, bored. "Can I help?" Lommy grinned. "Sure! I'd love someone to help me out but I'm kinda scared to ask. I am the butler, right? I just gotta buttle this shit up to the third floor and to the right. That's where I think Osha might have stayed. Its the only one with a full apartment to it in the servants section."

Ben chatted with Lommy and was invited in to smoke in between taking in times and that is why it took seven hours. "How can you be so calm and accepting of your friends' deaths? I don't understand, some folks get all freaked out but you just grieve and move on?" Lommy nodded. "Oh, I cried and I'll cry more because they were awesome, like brothers to me. But my real foster brothers were guys named Polliver and Raff and if you met them, you'd understand. Trust me."


	177. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Song by Sara Bareillies

Damon thought traveling with his pet should be fun and helpful. The last trip was pretty rocky but Damon thought Kitty did a great job getting to Walda's wedding and back. So there was hope. Qyburn gave him a softly mewling, half out of it Kitty, wearing bandages on both eyes.

"When Kitty is sensible again, you can remove the bandage over her good eye. She will be off balance, dizzy and there will be some pain at first. I gave you pain medication. You will be responsible for helping her to use the bathroom, eat and dress until she's ready for the second bandage to come off."

Damon thought maybe they could travel a bit while Kitty first came out of the clinic but he ended up renting a motel room. Kitty was whining and she was an awful patient. Kitty would crawl into his lap, bumping and rubbing her head against him, mewling. Damon would start to pet her head or back and after a few minutes, Kitty would hiss and bite him. She would try to run from him but it would hurt her while she was blinded.

Wrapping thick arms around the struggling pet felt good and Damon chuckled. "Maybe I should leave you blinded? You are truly defenseless."

Kitty whined loudly and started to flail around angrily. "Oh, calm down, just teasing you, silly Kitty. I'm going to get your food and medication. Stay here on the bed so you don't wreck the motel room and yourself." Damon didn't trust his pet to stay where he wanted her to. Without a word of warning, Damon flipped a blanket over the girl and wrapped her in it like a burrito. A very, very tight burrito. "Hear me. You aren't so injured that I can't still give you a good spanking. Stay. On. The. Bed."

A very muffled "Yes Master" came from the tiny blinded head above the burrito blanket.

Satisfied, Damon ran across the street to the diner, got two cheeseburgers with fries and soda. He went back into the motel room to find a large tangled bed monster that yowled crossly. "I'm stuck!" Damon chuckled as he put the food down and started to set it out. "I'm busy, guess you'll have to stay stuck." Kitty muttered to herself as she tried to get a loose yet trapped leg free. "Better hurry before your food gets cold." Damon ate his food while Kitty flailed and hollered, trying to get out of her blanket prison. Kitty got free just as Damon ate the last of his fries.

Kitty lunged and tried to stick her head into his pile of empty papers, containing only grease and salt.

"You ate everything on me again! Not fair! And to a blind girl! What kind of monster does that?" Damon lifted the angry Kitty up to his lap. "Calm down, I only ate my food. I still have yours. I will hand feed you while you can't see. Take some deep breaths while I cut your burger a little." Kitty frowned. "I want to feed myself!" Damon put her more securely in his lap. "No. Not until you have at least one eye back." "So unwrap my eye already!" Damon grinned. "No, I want to feed you." Kitty grumbled that it was unnecessary torment but she settled back and waited, mouth open.

"Hungry, are you? Good. Here we go, sweetie. A french fry, salted with a dip into slightly warmed ketchup." Damon liked feeding her by hand, watching her wait for him. Waiting to sense when her Master was going to move, to see every bit of his pet yearning towards him. Damon also got his fingers bit several times, whether on purpose or by accident couldn't be determined. Each time she bit him, Damon would give her nose a soft whack. "Hey, that's ME! I'm not on the menu, brat!"

For the most part Kitty was just busy concentrating on Damon's playful feeding. "Here comes the airplane, closer, closer and yum yummy, right?" She told him was being demeaning.

Every now and then he would stop just before her quivering lips. "You want this bite? Kiss me first. One kiss, one french fry." This worked for a few french fries but then Kitty refused to eat anymore fries. "I want to eat, not kiss, Master. Please, can I have some burger?" Damon grumbled but gave in. "You aren't any fun when you have surgeries, Kitty. I'll have to remember that." Kitty leaped off his lap and yowled. "My eye! It hurts! I want to pull it out! It hurts!"

Damon concluded that supper was over and got the medications out. He cleaned up supper first but Kitty's yowling got louder. "Fine fine. Coming."

"Okay, we have two drops for your mouth, a different two drops for your eye. Don't want to mess that up, heh. Open your mouth we will do the drops for pain first. They don't take long to kick in and they are really powerful since we need you up on your feet fast." When Kitty started to giggle, he knew it kicked in. He got the eye drops done and admired the new eye. It was really brilliant and for just a second it saw him. "I see a Damon sized blur! I can see something but it hurts!" Damon smiled and covered the eye carefully.

"It looks really good. Can't wait for you to see it for yourself!"

Damon was used to intoxicated teen girls, they were the kind of girls they hunted. Damon thought he was ready for this and he was really wrong again. Kitty ripped the bandage off her good eye and cried out with triumph. Just before she ran sideways into a wall. "Okay, bath time and bedtime for you. You can't handle your oxycodone drops well." Kitty reacted like any cat that didn't want to bathe. Damon was scratched and bit then somehow ended up wetter than the person he was washing.

Bath time was fast since Kitty kept trying to leave the tub. The worst thing of all happened not soon afterwards.

Damon had struggled to dry Kitty and it took some effort to get Kitty into her pajamas. Now that she could see out of one eye and had no pain, Kitty felt invincible. She was not and Damon couldn't get this through to her. Damon threw her onto the bed. "Okay, you are finally done. If you don't lay there and watch tv or sleep, I am wrapping you in another burrito!" Kitty seemed amendable. Damon lay next to her after finding a violent colorful foreign movie.

Damon wondered if Drogo was just as kick ass in real life as he was in these action films.

Damon was half dozing in the motel room, the lights off except for the television. With no warning as Damon started to doze out, Kitty rolled onto him in her drugged state. She masturbated against his growing hardness then stiffened in orgasm then rolled of him and continued to sleep. "You've got to be shitting me!" Damon grabbed Kitty's limp hand and used it to jerk himself off.


	178. Wrong Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E. by The Trolls

Sansa drew a more coherent version of her maternity bridal dress for the troop of tailors she invited. "I will help sew the embellishments, please. Follow my basic premise but please feel free to come to me with new ideas for it. I am aware I am not a professional so my drawing might be lacking in certain things. I do hope you'll all remember that and help me learn to be better."

Sansa picked a caterer, a cake, decorations and answered at least ten questions about her dress. She went to her closet and picked out her most modest dress that her mother bought her several seasons ago. But considering Sansa was behind on the fashion anyway, she didn't care anymore. "I'll be making the fashions for now on." Sansa's head was full of images of her running a walkway show as she changed. Slight coral make up, hair loose and flowing, well brushed, no jewelry today.

As she was leaving to meet the High Priest, Kevan and Tywin came running. It was clear they had been stalking her all morning. "Gentlemen, I am going to speak with the High Sparrow about the wedding. If you wish to come, just do so. I don't wish to be embarrassed while speaking to the man because your heads keep popping up from different pieces of shrubbery. That means I leave in five minutes so go run and put on your ties, please."

Sansa was grateful later that she brought her gentlemen with her. Even though it was irritating at first to have to wait for them to call the limo forth. "Do you see how pretentious we look to this man? This is a godly place, the whole city block surrounding that church is full of these people! You might as well run them over, we can't look any worse after driving a damned limousine through a poverty stricken area!" Sansa refused to get in and told them they could meet her there. Sansa took one of the gardener's trucks.

Deliberately taking short cuts and trying to gun the ancient truck, Sansa got there twenty minutes earlier than her men did. It gave her a chance to park the shuddering truck and try to blend into the crowd. She found only poverty and stench that she couldn't mix into. Sansa quickly found her way to the streets on the upper half of the block, heading towards the church. The poor were there in more numbers but along with soup kitchens, check cashing shops, a glass blowing class tucked behind a delicious smelling deli.

Sansa was fascinated and had fun wandering, buying a few things here and there as she headed towards the church. Tywin and Kevan seemed quite relieved when they found her sitting on the steps to the church, waiting for them. She had been sitting very demurely upon the steps, smiling down at them. Waving, Sansa stood up and let them both kiss her cheek and take her hands to walk up the last few stairs. "Sansa, why are we here? This is a smelly, awful place to meet a religious man!"

Twyin muttered that since they drove all the way down to the Red Keep they might as well check on Kings Landing. This delighted Sansa to no end. That is why the High Sparrow received a true honest smile from Sansa when he appeared a moment later. After speaking to the man for about five minutes, Sansa was angry that she wasted a real smile on this medieval jackass. The High Sparrow was looking down his nose at the young pregnant woman with her two elderly paramours.

"You might only marry one of these gentlemen, yet both seem equally dedicated to you, madam. Having the baby before the marriage is considered quite gauche in this area. Perhaps a nice vicar in HighGardens that I know? Of course, if the three of you are willing to come inside for some confessions, perhaps we can speak afterwards?" Tywin and Kevin looked suspiciously at the old priest. "No. Thank you but no, we are done here. Sansa, let's go." Tywin sounded too offended and she gave in. She didn't like the look in his eye either.

Sansa smiled. "I know a wonderful justice of the peace that is very well versed in weddings. Mine will be the one wedding that shall not involve blood, fighting or bodies!" Kevan added, "That sounds wonderful, Sansa. And easier. Less stress, less mess. What's left then, dear?" Sansa stood still halfway to the limo with her men around her. "Oh shit! I left the gardener's truck! Its that ancient one and you know that they need it!" Tywin sighed. "Use the card I gave you and buy them another truck! Just stay with us, please."

It was impossible to tell where it started from. But just before they reached the limo, a soggy sack of dog shit exploded over Tywin's suit. Followed by an explosion of angry folks tossing rotted foods and other trash all over the three rich folks that didn't belong. Sansa got yanked away, someone tore at her hair, another pawed her swollen, sore breasts. Kevan managed to shove Sansa into the car then wrestled Tywin into the car and himself.

Slamming the door, Kevan looked not unkindly at Sansa. "My dear, we are the one percent. We must stay in our place too. Or we will get beat back to it." Sansa cried out and Kevan looked at the blood stained driver's seat that was empty. "Did they kill the poor chap?" Tywin grabbed his brother's arm. "Look, an ambulance! It's our driver getting loaded in. They cracked his head, bastards!" Sansa climbed between the seat, smearing filth everywhere. "I'm driving. Evasively, don't worry but put on your seat belts.

They stood before Kings Landing smelling of shit, staring at the locked gates. "Does anyone remember the combination to unlock the gate?"

Sansa asked before nodding her head when the men shrugged. Of course they didn't know the combinations, someone always let them in or out without question. "It is night. We look and smell like homeless people. They won't let us in." Kevan grumbled. "We were robbed of our cell phones and our wallets. Our driver lies in a hospital with a concussion. We have to convince them of who we are, there is nowhere else to go in this condition! Who else would look at us like this and let us in?" Sansa smiled.

Hopping back into the limo, Sansa waved at the men. "Well if you are driving us home, I am all for it. I refuse to go to a friend's home or a hotel looking like this! Have some standards! No one is taking us in like this, Sansa! If I can't get in my house then I am going home!" Tywin was aware his statement sounded wrong but he didn't care. They piled back into the half destroyed limo and it got them to the Bolton's before the muffler fell off.

They stood before the Dreadfort smelling of shit, staring at the locked gates.


	179. Renovations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Only Joking by KONGOS

A spotlight blinded Tywin, Kevan and Sansa. "You've GOT to be joking. What the hell happened to you guys? Ugh, what's that smell?" Jeyne shut off the light and lowered her gun. Ben appeared from nowhere behind them and was happily trying to discomfort the men. "By gods, whose molested you, Sirs? Did someone accost you and take your stuff? And you even had your car die on you? It's like you just draw back luck. Perhaps you should find a motel?"

Ben opened the gate for them and Jeyne leaned forward. "No! An Ellie Saab dress! Sansa, why were you dumpster diving in such a lovely dress? Have you gone mad, woman? Did the two of you poison her drink or something?" Jeyne scrabbled for her sword. But Baby already was investigating at a closer pace. "What is this thing sitting on me, Sansa? Oh gods, does it bite?" Sansa turned to see Baby was sitting on Kevan's head, leaning over to stare into the elderly face.

Both ladies laughed but didn't respond. Tywin tried tapping on the monkey's head and admonishing, "Shoo, monkey. Go home!" Faster than anyone could see, Baby reached into his diaper and splattered Tywin's last clean spot on his face. Baby wiped his tossing hand tenderly through Kevan's hair while cooing to him. Jeyne sighed. "Well, baths and new clothing are in order it seems. Go on to the main house, please. They've already been notified you are here and in some...distress."

Ramsay puffed and passed before telling Lommy and Reek that they had guests. "Apparently Jeyne and Ben are choking on the stink. The elders and Sansa went slumming. Lommy! Offer our guests showers, clothing and hot drinks. Then escort them straight to me in the parlor. Get your butler ass together. I know you were trying to cultivate things in your room by the way! Don't grow that shit in here, use a part of the back gardens!" Lommy gave a slight bow. "Yes, Sir. As you wish. See? I can out-snob and out-grovel their servants!"

Reek rolled over onto his stomach on the comfortable thick rug of the foyer. "I am too stoned, Master. I would like to wait here and watch the chandelier glitter. I want to thank you again for buying it. I love all the light and how you are decorating things, Master." Ramsay smiled as the boy tried to curl around his leg without losing sight of the chandelier. "You are going to twist your own head off. Silly puppy." Ramsay crouched down and rubbed Reek's head.

"Father wanted a dim red mansion, I want a bright, frightful party house. Or so it must look." Ramsay carried a slightly protesting Reek into the living room. "Don't worry about being too high, sweetie. No one that visits cares about you but me. The only one who will look at you without disdain but with lust and love. Does that bother you, Reek?" The words carried the tiniest edge but Reek saw it clear as day. "No, Master. You are the only one that matters."

Ramsay narrowed his eyes. He felt Reek's tone held a hint of sullenness. "They will see a dirty, thin clumsy but handsome pet. With a collar, sitting on my lap or kneeling at my feet. Does this bother you, love?" Reek threw his arms around Ramsay's neck. "I love you! No one matters but you, Master. Only those in Dreadfort matter to me anymore, Master." Ramsay smiled, liking the full answer better. "Good boy! The best boy!" Dumping Reek onto the couch, Ramsay hurried to check his appearance in the mirror.

Three stinky, gooey and tired Royals stood at the mansion door and a red eye appeared in the crack. The voice tried for snobby butler and fell severely short of it. "Salutations, My good men and gentlewoman! Oh my god, you smell like shit! Maybe you should come through the servants entrance? Maybe you should just use the garden hose first?" Sansa shoved past Lommy's eye and the stoned man jumped in front of her. "I shall escort you to Ramsay. Don't make me look bad in front of my boss, Sansa."

Kevan looked scandalized. "Young butler, are you high? I will make sure to tell your boss. Disgraceful." Scoffing, Lommy floated before them, towards the parlor. "Ramsay allows it and tonight he and Reek partook. We were taking a break from renovations. We are just beginning and so the place is a little out of sorts as we change things around. What was I saying? Oh yes, here's the parlor and please don't stink the room up." Lommy was a little sad no one noticed his best pineapple shirt.

As they walked they noticed Roose's traditional crimson and pink look was obliterated. As his habit of keeping things dimly lit. Tywin squinted in the bright lighting. Fancy chandeliers hung in strange locations on the ceiling. Ramsay kept his father's white marble floors and that made the foyer blinding. Sansa's shoes could get no traction and since one heel was broken, she just handed her shoes to Lommy. "Could you toss those for me, Lommy? Thank you." Lommy nodded and tossed the sandals over his shoulder.

"Oh dear. I hope Ramsay has a maid that doesn't mind your childish actions." Staring her dead in the face, Lommy responded, "I am the maid too. It's okay if I am insulting myself." Then he burst into laughter and said, "I am also the cook and the gardener until new staff are found. Luckily, I am the new gardener for now...and Ramsay said...oh boy. Life is good." Sansa understood instantly where his loyalties lay. With weed and Ramsay. Tywin looked around at the white walls and floors with colorful expensive small rugs tossed everywhere.

He looked like he wanted to puke at some of the newer artwork that graced the walls. "This is no longer a dignified mansion! This is a young punk's CRIB!" Kevan looked shocked at Tywin's words. "Really? I have never seen one's crib before! This is what they look like? It's just bad art and the opposite of everything Roose Bolton was." A stuffed bear menaced them in the hallway just before the parlor. "Thank you, Lommy." Sansa managed before they entered the parlor.

Ramsay was lounging on a white leather sofa. He was wearing Gucci slippers on his feet and Hugo Boss silk pajamas with smoking jacket. Reek wore only boxers but they were by Hugo Boss. Jeyne was there, of course. Wearing her sword, her full pirate outfit on since she had been on patrol, Ben was there in his sweatsuit that he threw on when he heard there were folks at the gate. Jeyne sat on the edge of the sofa. Ben leaned against the wall on the other side of the sofa.

They all covered their nosed briefly when the others came in. Lommy opened a window then another. He proceeded to sit in the window alcove and light a joint. When his tie dye shirt rose briefly they saw the handle of his gun. Ramsay smiled. "Sorry, we are in the middle of renovations. On the mansion and on ourselves. Forgive our rudeness. We are young and still learning." Sansa laughed. "Its fine. The joint smells better than we do."


	180. Costume Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's A Sunshine Day by The Brady Bunch

The original fireplace was gone. Now it was a fire pit in the living room. It seemed like it wanted to explode free of it's space. It extended tendrils like tongues flickering at them with deadly hunger. On occasion Ramsay will play with the fire, letting it get all built up then he uses his iron poker to force it down into submissive waves of blistering heat.

Tywin and Kevan admitted they enjoyed feeling the warmth, Roose was known to only turn his thermostat up to sixty during the worst of winter. "Oh god, I wanted to tease and gloat or impress you with my style but you all just plain stink. Lommy? There you are. Escort the Lannister brothers to an upstairs guest room. Please supply them with appropriate clothing from Roose's closet. Leave that joint here with me. We can use it to get rid of the smell."

Ramsay grinned at Sansa. "You don't need Lommy to show you around. You can go with Jeyne who will dress you. Walda's clothes won't exactly fit you, though I suppose now some might." He barely got his arm up in time to absorb the shock of Sansa's delicate fist. Suddenly Sansa saw Baby sitting on Reek's shoulder watching her. "Baby! How are you, I've missed you!" The monkey shook his head and scampered up the wall and onto the fairy lights everywhere.

Jeyne chuckled. "Let's go and we'll get you clean and dressed. Believe it or not, I do have other clothes that you can borrow." Sansa nodded her thanks to Ramsay. "Thank you for letting us take shelter here. We couldn't drive all the way back to HighGarden like this." Ramsay chuckled. "I should say not." Sansa smiled pretty but wanted to fuck up ass face and almost muttered it aloud. Following Jeyne home, Sansa hoped her men would keep quiet until she returned.

Kevan entered a bathroom and encountered a huge gray mound of hair in the shower. Tywin found a bald, sad eyed dog in his guest room. Lommy didn't know who to attend first, the screaming Lannister or the Lannister begging for someone to get Hellicent off him. Whoops. Lommy was supposed to groom the dogs and put them back in the kennels. He groomed all of them by shaving them before washing them. But he did forget afterwards and they just sort of wandered off.

Sansa followed Jeyne home and found the small house's first floor could fit into Sansa's bedroom at HighGarden. Yet the couple seemed very happy and proud of it. It was maintained carefully, it was clean but cozy and you'd never know it belonged to a pirate and a killer. Alyn was awake and just moved to the couch to lay down there. "Hello, ladies, Sansa, what happened to-"Alyn clapped a hand over his mouth and nose, staring at Sansa accusingly.

Jeyne giggled and pointed out the bathroom. "Here is extra soap and shampoo and a large towel. I left some suggestions on my bed for you to try. Whichever is comfiest, go with." Baby managed to sneak into the bathroom before the door slammed shut and locked. He waited until Sansa undressed and got into the shower. Sansa was massaging the conditioner through her hair when suddenly more hands helped her.

Sansa's scream was so loud that Baby screamed right back. Jeyne broke a plate and Alyn hobbled over to the bathroom. "Looks like Baby decided to help Sansa wash her hair. You might want to come quickly, there's a soaked and pissed ginger loose in our bathroom with our infant!"

Kevan stared at the clothing across the bed. "Larry! Louie! What was that damned pot head's name? Lucas? Londi?" Lommy poked his head in and smiled. "It is Lommy, Sir." Kevan looked ready to cry. "Larry, these aren't really my style or anyone's really. You should just burn them and start again, all right? I'll wait. How do you expect me to wear any of this?" Lommy stiffened and said, "I can assure you, Sir. I went into the boxes and grabbed the first full outfit I could find."

Tywin stood in his doorway and called out for Lucas, Laurence, Levi and Lucifer. Lommy showed and reassured Tywin that he grabbed the first and only outfit he could find. Lommy straightened the bow tie he found in the boxes, he experimented with Walda's old make up, added pearl earrings to his ears and thought it looked like a trend. He ignored the grumbling of the two men but hung around the boxes packed earlier in case one of the old geezers had a real issue.

It took some time to settle down both Sansa and Baby. Alyn walked the freshly swaddled monkey back and forth, trying to get him to sleep. Jeyne helped Sansa dry and fix her hair. "I had to take out what was left of your weave. It didn't survive against a tangled and startled monkey. Actually your regular hair looks fluffy in all the right ways now. I am giving it a little gel and calling it good. You have just enough for a braid." Sansa nodded tiredly. "Yes please. Thanks, Jeyne."

Kevan came downstairs wearing the half aqua, half white windbreaker with matching pants, a tight t shirt of stunning pink underneath and new pristine white Kicks with matching pink shoelaces. Ramsay smiled. "I bought father that outfit one year for Christmas! He never wore it but I say you look stunning in it, Sir! Please, come join us for a drink." Lommy winked at Kevan as he went by. "The wind will never stand a chance, Sir!"

Tywin stormed down the stairs ready for battle. It was very difficult to be intimidating in red velvet pants, matching vest and long sleeve orange turtleneck. "What is this deplorable outfit and why am I forced into this?" Ramsay smiled and responded, "That was the outfit I bought Roose for Father's Day! It's unworn until now, I assure you, Sir." Lommy offered tea and coffee, juice and water. He offered brandy and both men yelled yes rather loudly.

They were offered food and declined. "Say, where is Sansa? Why isn't she here yet?" Lommy offered hard candies and lozenges of which both men took one. This meant they were halfway to stoned by the time Sansa returned to them. Wearing an off the shoulder black flowing blouse and gypsy style red skirt, her hair braided and put into a soft bun roll, she looked half wild. "I see you have all been chatting, wonderful."


	181. Employee of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul & Will Smith

"You shaved my dogs? Look at poor Janet, she's pink and freezing! She needs a sweater now, Lommy. I charge you with getting or making her a sweater, on your own dime. In fact, every dog you shaved deserves a sweater from you!" Ramsay said with some real upset in his voice. Reek cuddled in closer and started to nibble on his chin. It's the only reason he stayed so calm.

Shaved dogs with pink prickly skin had come pouring into the room to greet everyone. Ben looked at the dogs in despair. "Are you kidding? Oh my god, my German Shepard too? Lommy, how high are you? Why did you think you had to shave the dogs, man? Don't you know how to wash a dog?"

Lommy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've never had a pet before. I figured humans take off clothing then wash. And I knew dog groomers cut hair so I figured...yeah." Tywin sneered as he sipped his brandy but there was a slight smile to his face that made Sansa's eyes narrow.

Tywin pointed at the shame faced Lommy. "The young man is an imbecile, that is your problem. Ramsay, you can't abuse your money this way. I mean, you need more than one man to keep this place up. And replace this person as soon as you can!" Kevan leaned forward and then added in a rather loud voice, "We can give you references of some excellent house and garden staff!"

Ramsay giggled into Reek's curls. "Thank you, Kevan. You don't need to shout, Sir, we are hearing you. Now Tywin, Lommy is no imbecile. Not by a long shot. He's a little distracted by grief because your stupid children authorized the slaughter of my family and his. He's always stoned and it interferes with nothing he does. But grief is hard to just get past for normal humans, Tywin."

Sansa put a comforting arm on Tywin and she tried to not laugh at his outfit. She found herself humming Sunshine Day while eating second lemon cake offered by Lommy. Ramsay took a long drag of poison durban and he blew it out as he put the vape to Reek's lips. "Holy shit, Lommy! Did you get our guests high as kites? How are they supposed to drive home now?"

Ramsay winked at Lommy. "Was this meant to be an apology for the dog mistake? A gift?" Lommy nodded. "The kind I prepared for them also doubles as a sort of weak sauce version of what the F.B.I. uses. Weed users its considered a truth serum. Just start them off on something they want to talk about and then try to steer the convo as you can."

Raising his head to stare at Ben, Ramsay's voice was firm. "No one will be hurting Lommy for his mistake with grooming." Ben looked upset but nodded. Ramsay's eyes scanned the room.

"No one will be hurting Sansa, Tywin or Kevan while they are here. There is no reason for it. We are done with this revenge, salt the earth shit. I want to talk to the gentlemen and hear their ideas about me. About everything so I can learn more. I want to talk to Sansa and find out what her plans are." 

Reek hissed and Ramsay whacked his nose hard enough to turn it red for hours.

"Now you have an excellent reason to be crying. My love, you must understand business, I must speak to Sansa on a equal level now. And you are so far below you barely are noticeable at all. Except I always see you, don't I, Reek? I promise you that if I ever did have sex with Sansa Stark I would let you join in." Ramsay's voice was light, teasing and bored.

But his words hit Reek's fragile heart, darkened emotions swirled.

Reek lowered his head to hide the tears and Ramsay laughed while rubbing his pet's curls. "Oh alright. You know that I love you, silly. Be a good boy and get under my boots so I can raise up my legs for awhile." Reek said nothing but he curled up under the comforting but hateful feeling of those large boots digging into his back.

Sansa wasn't happy to discover that her gentlemen were stoned. But she did find it amusing until she figured out just how funny she thought it was. Why was she laughing so much? "Damn it! Lommy, did you dose my lemon cakes?" Lommy responded, "I sure did, Princess. This messed up Bolton family is all I have left now. They simply must come first, regardless of friendships."

Sansa nodded. "I do understand, Lommy. Its okay, mate. Um...Jeyne, could you share a joint with me? I might as well lean into this and enjoy it. The gentlemen aren't huge on parties. Or weed." Lommy looked at Sansa with eyes brimming with tears. "I had no idea of your pain, dear. I will refill you before you leave. That is the saddest thing I have ever heard."

Lommy turned white while staring at Sansa's stomach. "You are pregnant? And I dosed you? Now you smoke a joint because of what I did. I am going to hell. Going. To. Hell." Sansa grinned. "Oh don't worry. My babies will be super babies, you'll see. Qyburn promised me, they won't even get sick as much as regular children. They are perfect and this pot won't dent them."

Sansa muttered, "I think I was going to ask you to officiate our wedding but now I kind of want to fuck you up." To be helpful, Ramsay suggested, "Start by telling him he's officiating your wedding then sit down. You can bully Lommy but don't you dare touch him." Sansa stared with reddening eyes at Ramsay while slowly reaching out and touching Lommy with one manicured finger.

Lommy shuddered and slowly moved away, to his discomfort, the stoned girl kept coming. "Oh gawd, I dreamed this but I don't think it has the same ending as my wet dream." He saw only ginger hair, predator eyes hungry for him and claws, beautiful ones but still ready to pop out his eyes. "I will give you the best wedding ever! Now back off, ginger-witch!"

Lommy tried to curl up but Sansa climbed onto him. Every eye in the room was on them but it didn't seem to matter to Sansa. Using the long flexible graceful fingers to grab Lommy's head and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Tywin and Keven did happen to notice this and reasonably seemed to want to correct this behavior.

Kevan held on to his chair for dear life. He was caught by the sudden but never-ending thought that he might float away if he pried his fingers away. "Sansa! No, bad girl! Even if you are stoned, its no excuse! Stop trying to molest that stoner loser! Sansa! Can you hear me, darling? SANSA!"

Tywin was enraged by the laughing that followed Kevan's pleas. "You fucking deviants! Have you poisoned us? Why would you do such a disgusting thing? I made a great error in trusting you. I thought you would be different than your damned father!" Ramsay tilted his head. "Did father pull pranks on you when he was young? Like my age?" 

"Your father didn't dare to prank me or Kevan. But he pranked, yes, but not in a funny way. At least the only one who ever laughed was him. Roose whispered to both Cat and Ned when they were younger. He was the reason behind both Stark brothers kicking Petyr's ass. He was the kid who knew everything somehow and getting involved with him always felt...oily, cold."

Tywin frowned at himself. "We should call a ride and go home immediately. Oh no, not Sansa too? Damn, that is going too far." Ramsay agreed and told Tywin so. "I will strongly reprimand Lommy for dosing your Royal Bunny. I don't know where the phone is. Lommy lost it earlier but you are welcome to look for it."

Kevan slowly stood up and patted his pockets. "Where's my phone?" Ramsay shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sure we can find them. Your brother is missing his too, so is Sansa. It's okay, we are all without cell phones. Lommy, where are all the cell phones?" Lommy looked at Ramsay and smiled brightly. "I am washing them in the sink, Sir. Giving them a good soak first!"


	182. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty: Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove  
> Damon: Teas'n Pleas'n by Dangerous Toys

When Damon removed the patch from her good eye, Kitty did better. It also meant she was less reliant on Damon which he did not like. He had enjoyed feeding her by hand. Damon liked having to carry her places and bathing her. Even if Kitty was a terrible patient, Damon was merely amused by her antics. He discovered aftercare was something he kind of liked.

Damon observed that he truly enjoyed the size difference between them. He also enjoyed the different sounds she would make to express what she needed. Damon wondered if it was concerning that she didn't use her actual words as much as she used to. Yet watching her turn more cat than human was a joy. 

Kitty had to take recovery time before they traveled to camp, three days in total. The pain and extreme clumsiness had started to reduce by day two but Damon waited. He wanted to get both patches off her eyes before they continued to travel. Damon also wanted to spend more time with her but he would never tell her that. When Kitty was weakened like this she was extra clingy and Damon was enjoying it.

Kitty would never admit it but she was thrilled Damon decided to extend their time. Having to rely on Damon so much was terrifying, cloying, soothing and relaxing all at the same time. Kitty was flooded with sensations and emotions, she whined, bit, scratched but silently longed for something.

Other times it was wonderful when she would get her pain pill, she would relax in Damon's lap. His large hands soothing her everywhere, just like a real pet. Kitty felt so deeply connected and hoped he did too. It was hard for Kitty to understand Damon emotionally. Which was funny because she knew Damon every other way. She knew him as a Master and orders were usually clear.

Damon bathes her and he will cup her with his large hand, start to rub then move away as soon as she started to really get into it. Infuriating was hardly the way to describe it and Kitty was could barely hide it. When Kitty sits on his lap while she's hurting and weakened she loves his arms around her even as she squirms.

Desire must be hidden. Desire caused her to fight Damon rather than risk getting any closer but it seemed to be a war she was losing. Arya hated these new feelings for her Master, of all people! But there it was and Arya wasn't the type of person to ignore something. On the second night after her medication kicked in and she felt buzzing with her pain far away in a fog, she became courageous.

"Master? Do you love me? Because I love you. I don't want to love you though. You should know that part. But I do. Do you?' Damon dropped the whip he was oiling. He lifted Kitty onto his lap and hugged her. "Good girl! You should love your Master! Of course I love you! I love my Kitty, my special pet. And I am so glad you love your Master back!"

Damon kissed her head then he leaned down and kissed her mouth. Damon was ready to burst. He'd wanted to fuck her this whole time but was afraid she was too weak. Or that it would somehow jostle her eye. Damon held her close to her chest as he headed for the bed. "Shh, little pet, let me have some special time with you before we have to go."

Kitty was nearly in tears with how horny and confused she felt but she responded, "I am not a bunny." When Damon chuckled, Kitty vibrated against his chest which she liked. "You are not a bunny. I know that. You are a fierce but loving Kitty! Little girl, this isn't a punishment, it's a reward."

"You do love me back though? Because my feelings are so-" Damon cut her off by sticking his tongue in her mouth. Kitty bit down on his tongue and growled. Damon began to stroke her, she arched and rubbed her smaller body against his. She bucked and rode his fingers while he suckled on her breasts. Once her head was swimming, Damon started to whisper to her.

"You are so much smaller than me. I love that. I love how you arch and greedily take every bit of joy you can from my touch. I love how wild and fierce you are. I love how you cuddle me, how you know I'll keep you safe. I love that. I love the way you look, two different eyes, the way you act. I love that you react to me the way you do, I love how you climb on me, how you fight everything and everyone."

Kitty was giving a sound that was a strange hybrid of both purring and yowling. Damon began to enter her. "I love that sound you make when you want sex. In fact, I love all the sounds you make. I love my little Kitty. And I love that you love your Master." Damon went slow at first since she did just have surgery.

He flipped her over and bit the scar on the back of her neck, reopening it and staining his lips with her blood. "I love that you belong to me. I love how you fuck me. Tell me again that you love your Master. Say it, scream it for me, Kitty." And she did.


	183. Ahoy, Matey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I Kissed The Teacher by Mamma Mia Part two

Kitty's head was spinning. They just spent her recuperation with Damon giving her attention, teasing her gently and even having amazing sex. It was heavenly. Now it was back to reality and she was turning green on the boat while Damon frowned. Damon stood over her, both comforting and threatening at the same time.

"How are you ever going to work long distance jobs or jobs on boats with me? Will I have to leave my pet at home, with her cute bunny ears, nothing more than my breeding hatch? Or do you think you can pull it together? Aaand, she throws up. Wonderful." Kitty glared at the offending sea and muttered, "You forgot my medication for boat sickness at home!"

Damon whacked the back of Kitty's head. "What did you say?" Kitty bared her teeth at a seagull. "I said I forgot my boat medication at home." He pulled harshly at her hair to keep it out of her sickness as she threw up again. "I know you are sick but you had surgery and remembered to call me by my title. You are three seconds from swimming to camp."

"Forgive me, Master. I'm just really sick. The boat stinks worse than it did last time." Damon had to agree that was true since he actually saw the rotting corpse that was traveling with them. He didn't think that would be a good thing to mention. Kitty was acting differently but it was hard to pin down how.

Kitty was so quick to anger or sickness that Damon wondered if she got her period. No, she didn't ask for any pads or tampons or Advil. Was her eye bothering her? No, Kitty's energy and pain levels seem to be under control. Damon doesn't know what's her issue he only hopes the camp gets rid of it.

They gratefully walked the dock. Carrying their bags when they both jumped out of the way of an apple that exploded against the sea stained wood. They looked up. Loras sat in the apple tree on one side and Waif on the other. "Oh Waif, look, they are back for more. If they couldn't finish the first time, why are they trying again?"

Waif laughed and swung upside down and winked at them."Loras, some people are gluttons for punishment."

Damon looked up at them and smirked. "Find a new owner yet, Loras? Or are you getting used to be a house slave? And Waif, how's life as a forced teacher? To be so powerful and so powerless all at once must be very difficult." Both slaves simply lowered angry faces. They could retort back to Kitty but they must be careful when speaking to an owner. 

Kitty felt warmed that Damon would defend her and she silently forgave his bad actions earlier. Damon led Kitty past the tree, past the small fishing area so they could walk a long street to the camp. Upon arrival, Gregor opened the door. "What do you want?" Damon felt intimidated and stammered. "T..the B..b..Bolons sent us to complete our full course. Me an my pet."

Kitty saw those beady eyes land on her like weights and she held out her note. "I have this?" Gregor read it carefully then ate it.

"Welcome back to camp, kiddies."


	184. A Lady's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary Evil by Nikki Yanofsky

Ramsay's antics were fun at the time but cost Sansa a lot of headache afterwards. It took a good amount of work on Sansa's part to get the Lannister brothers to agree to allow any Bolton person to the wedding.

Not to mention Lommy as the justice of peace. To allow Lommy to officiate their marriage after he gave the Lannister brothers a whiskey bong that caused them to lose two days, Sansa had to be creative. Luckily she managed to entertain her gentlemen in a supper of sushi with her clean naked body as the serving board.

In order to let Jeyne and Alyn at the special day, Sansa dressed as a mermaid, dressed her gentlemen as sailors. She blindfolded them and sang until they found her, then her mouth found something else to hum around. This was because the pirates did nothing to stop Baby from tossing the occasional bit of poop at them.

Reek bit Tywin when he was debating a point and yelled at Ramsay while sticking a finger in his face. Sansa dressed as a school girl and offered to let Tywin give her a spanking. It didn't hurt much but the way Tywin went at her afterwards, she feared it was hurting him. If he had a heart attack, Sansa really hoped Kevan will marry her.

Sansa was tired of all this work but she wasn't one to ever shirk duty. Which is why she brought three different kinds of bikinis onto Kevan's yacht including an edible pair. After all, it was his poor nose that got assaulted by Ben's fist when he accidentally made a comment about his nephew Joff and how glad he was that he was dead.

Sansa loved to have such esteemed rich men at her beck and call but she needed a break. But Ramsay had taken pictures of both men wearing Walda's dresses. Ramsay had personally dressed the Lannisters and put them in make up before taking pictures for the fun of it. Tywin and Kevan saw no fun in it once sober.

Sansa found a four hour Dornish opera that Kevan favored and wore nothing but a fur coat and leather bikini to it. She was lucky enough to also take Tywin to an exclusive poker game and helped him win by wearing her best leather dress to distract the other players.

The brightest day for Sansa was when she took control of her own fortune. From the scratching of the pen to give her signature, to the smile of the teller, it was all recorded as momentous in her mind. Both Lannisters insisted on going with her to the bank. They went between complete silence and hurried advice.

"You should use our own banks, darling, not the First Bank of Braavos. You should allow us to manage your fortune for you, Sansa. We only want what's best for you and the child." Sansa smiled gently but declined. "I've never had anything belong to just me that I purchased with my own money."

Grabbing their arthritic paper skin hands Sansa gave a tiny squeeze. "Gentlemen, I appreciate absolutely everything that you've done for me. I want your advice on financial things, I do. But I must be in charge of this, of my own money and future. If anything this should ease your minds, not worry them. Now you know I am not with you for money."

Tywin cleared his throat and gruffly went to harass a customer service representative into getting the manager. Kevan gave Sansa a small squeeze back. "Forgive us. That is exactly our worry among others. You have acted rashly and quite correctly in equal measure since we have met you. And it's been our joy to care for you, Sansa. We hope you won't leave us so soon."

Sansa laughed. "Leave you? I plan to marry your brother and enjoy myself with both of you as we wait for the birth of the next Lannister. Then you shall both raise our child with me. I am not using you nor running from you. I have been truthful and clear about my intentions. But I will have control over my own money and life."

After Sansa saw her money safely within Braavos bank hands, she stopped at a court house to try again to petition custody of her brother and her sister. This time she chose to visit where she knew Stannis Baratheon served as judge. She took a class in school that allowed them to spend a day with a rotary club member learning their trade. Sansa spent a lovely day with Judge Stannis.

She had forgotten all about it until the other day after seeing an article about him. He's moved from criminal law to the Children's Court. It's high time that Sansa visited her old mentor.


	185. Love Me Or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Rules by Dua Lipa

"I'm just saying that Baby would be adorable as a ring bearer for Sansa's wedding!" Jeyne sipped her tea. "I agree with you, Reek. But what happens when he runs out of flowers? Then Sansa's wedding turns into a literal shit-show." Reek sipped his tea and offered his biscuit to the monkey. It was half his size and Baby fell off Reek's shoulder into his lap, nibbling in delightful lazy bites, his eyes rolling in glee.

Jeyne finished her tea and Reek looked so sad as she stood up. "I'm sorry, honey but I have to work. Ramsay doesn't give me the glamour life for free, sweetie. I must do my rounds, why don't you watch Baby for me? The guys won't be much longer." Reek smiled and hugged the monkey that he did love to watch. Reek should be content and he wanted to be content. But with Ramsay newly busy, Kitty at camp and Weasel dead, Reek was lonely. Which meant he had plenty of time to think.

He's been examining his clearly one sided relationship with Ramsay. Since Ramsay became rich and powerful, he has changed. The poison sweet love that Reek received has seemed to dwindle. Ramsay was always busy now. Even if Reek was sitting on his lap, Ramsay was talking to the guys or Jeyne, he was texting or scheming. He absently petted Reek and he might even have sex with him later but Reek needed, wanted more.

Reek wasn't stupid, he understood as a slave that he could say nothing. But he know understood why Sansa jumped to leave when she did. It was clear that Roose and Sansa had some sort of sick love affair. Reek wanted to run away, as far as his aching feet could take him. Then he'd crawl another mile or two further. Anything to get rid of a helpless one sided romance. Reek had asked Ramsay if he could go to work with him. Ramsay devastated him with a derisive laugh.

Pulling Reek up to his full height, Ramsay pointed at himself then at Reek in the full length mirror. "Okay sweetie, look at me. I am wearing Burberry, you are wearing flea market clothes. I am going to college and you are going to get a new collar. I can't bring you to check out other estates, you would stand out in a bank and I am being considered a highly eligible bachelor. Can you see a single girl wanting to be on my arm with you at my feet? My love, I'm just being honest."

Reek had turned to hug Ramsay and hide his burning face in his shoulder. "I wish you'd love me the way I love you, Master." Ramsay had snorted. "What? You want me to get Lima Syndrome? Oh, it's a joke, don't cry, silly. Fine, it was poor taste and I am sorry. I know it's not a syndrome, it's real love and I do love you back, idiot. I can't tell you that enough, can I? Don't I let you call me Rams in private sometimes? This is my first time with money and power, Reek. You need to wait while I experience it."

Reek tried to keep busy by visiting with Alyn and Jeyne, babysitting Baby whenever possible. He helped Lommy with his gardening projects. They had some wonderful herbs growing right near their new marijuana plants. In a dash of brilliance, Lommy came up with an idea about the fence. With Reek's help, Lommy planted several cacti along with fence and wall area. Then they cut down all trees on both sides near the property. Jeyne and Ramsay commended them for a wonderful job.

Reek helped Lommy clean the house and he started to take cooking classes with Alyn. It really should be enough and Reek didn't want to be ungrateful. But he either wanted love back or he wanted a way out. And that was that. Reek didn't mind being slapped, spanked, whipped and more. He wasn't the pain slut that Walda was but Reek did enjoy some of it. Reek could handle most everything but emotional pain. That was too much for him to bear without running, distancing, withdrawing.

"Since you spend so much time cleaning this beast of a house, why don't you decorate it? Let me know what you research and I'll take you to the stores if you want." That was something, Reek gasped and thanked Ramsay profusely. But it wasn't the same as love and Reek secretly didn't care.


	186. Problems And Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss With A Fist by Florence & The Machine

Ramsay was quick to temper, impatient in general, used to being ignored or sneered at by adults. He was used to using violence to solve his problems, if that didn't work he simply invoked his dad. Now he must invoke the Bolton name, he has a responsibility to represent his own name and estates. It took all of his willpower to even try to understand how many fingers and pies his father had going. A few sessions with Jeyne and Reek on how to act proper, eat proper and more got him started.

The lawyers were of no real help, simply stating what Ramsay now owns and getting his signature while speaking a different language. Ramsay knew he would have to hire someone as a financial manager but none of these old dusty fucks will do. While straightening out his new clothing in preparation for another bank meeting, Ramsay mentioned to Reek, "I am thinking of buying another pet. Someone to do housework, someone with a talent for math, maybe." Reek acted like Ramsay shot him.

"Another pet? I'm sorry if I am not enough for you, Master. I help Lommy, I help out Jeyne and take classes with Alyn. What am I not doing that is upsetting you? You want to fuck more, want me to suck more? What exactly have I not done, Ramsay? I love you until I am sick but we know that isn't important. So tell me, exalted Master, would you like my blood or skin, Master? Want me to do the flaying for you? Don't want you to exert yourself over little old me!"

Ramsay was shocked but not so shocked that he didn't immediately remove his belt. "Excuse me? Reek, that was a mouthful and I don't have time to examine all your nonsense this morning. I did catch enough of the disrespect though so take off your clothing. How selfish can you be, naughty boy? I have to hurry to be on time to a meeting. Now I might be late because I have to show you your place again." Usually when Ramsay administers a punishment, Reek cries, pleads and begs to do better.

The real shock for Ramsay was Reek's unsettling silence during his strapping. Reek had dry eyes and no words besides a very dry apology for being rude. Even though Reek complied in everything that Ramsay wished, he could feel how far Reek's pulled from him emotionally. Ramsay was angry, he refused to feel sad but angry oh yes, that he can do. He would make Reek feel something for him one way or another.

Reek screamed his love but Ramsay ignored it, carrying the slighter boy down into the leech container. "You want to be a cold little bitch to me, Reek? Fine. Do it from here." Later that night a cold and weak Reek held tightly to Ramsay, shaking and sobbing. He was repentant and clinging but Ramsay felt he might have only made things worse. It seemed easier to concentrate on other issues.

Jeyne was happy to help him do that.

"You have two apartment buildings full of overdue rents. You have a warehouse that is refusing to work under unsafe working conditions. I have been to the buildings and your father was a slumlord. I went to the warehouse and I saw a twelve year old working a hot press while a pregnant woman was carrying huge sheets of metal. Your father was abusive to these employees. Oh, Irri called from the courthouse. Apparently along with your foster request, Sansa tried to get custody of her siblings. Plural."

Jeyne shrugged and added, "Stannis Baratheon is the judge this time. He's big on family stability, Sansa will marry soon." Ramsay snarled. "Sansa marries an ancient man while she sleeps with his brother. She's a teen mother. We both have money and homes. This is a challenge she threw down that I intend to win. Bitch. I admire her but damn, what a bitch."

Reek was giving Baby some banana pudding that Lommy made when Ramsay came in the kitchen. He had a smile on his face and a small box in his hand. Reek tilted his head and got off the chair, onto his knees as he normally does when greeting Ramsay. "Reek, I have decided to take our relationship to the next level. Though you will always be my slave, the rest of the world can know you as Mr. Bolton. Promise to love me and serve me forever and you can be my husband, sweetie."

"Yes! Yes, I love you! Master, yes, I love you too! I will always serve you!"


	187. In The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya: Upside Down by Diana Ross  
> Damon: Inside Out by Phil Collins

Damon landed in the dust and Kitty landed on top of him. Gregor gave a slow long disgusted head shake at them. "I want to see both of you with Sandor at sunrise and sunset for the next foreseeable future. You are out of sync. Find out why and fix it." Damon bit down on a swear. Gregor smiled at them. "Try again."

"It's simple. Just get the damned ball. It's right here and its a nice bright color, see?" Loras sniped as he shifted from foot to foot while Waif stared at Damon and bounced the ball back and forth. Her look at Damon seemed heated and suggestive which pissed off Kitty. "If you keep staring at Waif then you'll never see the ball coming, moron girl."

Damon's eyes narrowed on Loras. "Shut the fuck up. Just get moving with your damned ball." Loras obeyed as did Waif. It was a rather difficult game where Damon and Kitty must both avoid being touched by the ball but at the same time they must tackle the person who holds the ball. Gregor rolled his eyes as they both ended up in the dust again.

"Kitty, I don't know what color underwear you brought but this pair must be dust grey. I hope you improve soon. If this is how poorly all your work shall be you might as well leave. Damon, don't bother glaring at her, you aren't any better." If Damon thought he could use lunch hour to berate his pet, he was out of luck.

Jaqen came into the lunch room as the others all did and he held a finger up at Damon. "Your pet will attend Loras during meals and breaks. Loras has been very lonely and petulant since your family murdered his mistress. Perhaps Kitty will cheer him up. You are welcome to sit with myself and Waif or anywhere else you choose, Damon."

Kitty helped Loras and Waif serve the food. It was the first time since Kitty got here that she got a chance to see Rickon. However, it was only a widening of Rickon's eyes and Loras snapped. "Reunions are for later. Right now is lunch and others are hungry. Keep moving, Kitty." Rickon sat with two other kids his own age and he seemed healthy and taller than Kitty remembered.

"There are way more folks than I saw last time. I only expected to see my brother and a few other Master and pet teams." Kitty commented as they got their own food. Waif nodded at them and headed to sit with her Master and they nodded back. Loras responded as he led her towards a wall outside of the mess hall.

"I like to sit in the sun while I eat. I don't do crowds and you look uneasy with it too. Funny, I used to love being in a crowd, I used to try and own the crowd. Anyway, you came off season last time. That's why before we had so much loving attention upon you and your master. Not so much this time around. This is peak fighting season, baby."

Kitty fiddled with her spoon then blurted out, "I'm very sorry we killed Nymeria. But she was trying to kill us." Loras scoffed. "It's the life we live, right? Besides, she was my owner. I was kidnapped and forced to be hers. Sure, I grew to admire her and she taught me all about fighting. But I thought when she died, I would be released. Not become the fucking house elf."

"If Damon died, I would become the Bolton house slave? That's horrible." Worse was imaging Damon dead and Kitty sighed. Loras gagged dramatically. "Oh gods, I can't take it. You have GOT to get over this high school girl crush you have. He's your Master and you can love him all you want. Just remember to love him as your Master, not as Damon."

"I _am_ a high school girl and Damon says he loves me all the time." Kitty pouted and crossed her arms as Loras spit out a bit of sandwich while laughing. "Uh, no. Wrong on many levels, honey. Let's review. You are _NOT_ attending any high school and you barely qualify as a girl anymore. You are sitting on your feet on a wall like a gargoyle...or a real cat."

"I am not trying to be mean, Kitty. We are examining facts here so stop blushing and pay attention." Loras crossed his legs as he got more comfortable on the wall. "You act more like a cat than a person because you were taught to. After you were KIDNAPPED and FORCED into being Damon's pet. Easier to love than hate someone you are stuck with, right?"

Arya turned red and started to cry to her own horror. "No, I love him. And he loves me. He has said so over and over!" Loras nodded and tapped his napkin against his lips and tossed it over his half eaten sandwich. "And we sleep together!" Loras took a deep breath. "Repeat this often in your head. Sex does not mean love. Sex is just sex."

"HE LOVES ME!"

"Really? Okay. I do believe that's what you heard. Now let's review what he probably really said. Did he say, Kitty, I love you, I am so glad I will spend my life with you? Or did he say he loved his PET? He loved things about his pet. Does that sound like what he really said?" Arya poured her soup over the wall, just before Rickon walked by. He grinned and gave her the finger.

Well, at least she knew Rickon was doing well.

Damon watched how well Waif and Jaqen interacted without a word said between them. Waif personally served Jaqen anything he wished without a single thing more than his eyes landing on the items he wanted. She sat on an unspoken command and then Jaqen hand fed her from his own plate. Jaqen smiled and scratched her chin lightly and Waif purred.

"I wish Kitty was more like your pet." Jaqen and Waif seemed to share an amused glance. Jaqen spoke lightly. "Then would you also wish to be more like me? Because it isn't all on the pet to know how to act and how to feel. You are a bit involved in the process, you know." Damon stiffened, offended but not daring to say so. "I worked really hard with Kitty. Very hard."

Jaqen nodded. "I know that. The last time you were here the two of you were newly aligned but it was well done. Now you two aren't syncing up and you want to see why. The fighting won't improve, your learning is stunted, until you figure it out." Damon frowned. "Maybe it was the surgery. Maybe Kitty wasn't ready yet or maybe she hurts and doesn't want to tell me."

"All valid thoughts. I can have the camp doctor give her a look over after lunch. Waif, please text both the doctor and Loras for me. Thank you, love. Now Damon, the lust in your eyes at my pet is putting me off my lunch. If Waif chooses your company during her off time, I am comfortable with it. But stop leering across my soup, please."

While Kitty had an exam by the doctor, Damon was balls deep inside a very thirsty Waif. "I love fucking Jaqen but he doesn't like to fuck me too often. Doesn't want me to cross wires on our relationship. And Gregor is fun but he's too big for it to be more than a rarity. Ah, Damon, you fit me perfectly. Now just a bit slower if you please."

Damon wasn't used to an assertive female during sex but Waif certainly knew how to wring every drop of pleasure out of them both.


	188. Flowers and Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addicted To Love by Robert Palmer

Sansa stood still long enough for the hairdresser and the cosmetologist do work their magic. Bridezilla didn't quite fit the young pregnant teen woman. Sansa was more like a tank covered in flowers and feathers trudging forth regardless of what was before her. She had her focus and lord help anyone in her way.

It might be bad luck for the groom to see the bride but Kevan wasn't marrying her so he could sneak a peek. And he was stunned right to his toes. Clutching his walking stick so hard it nearly broke, Kevan was overcome by the vision bearing down on him. "How do I look, Kevan? Well? Why are you crying, silly old man? I will pout or tantrum if you don't answer me directly, Sir!"

Red hair piled on her head in soft curls, a few tendrils loose to tantalize among all the tiny white flowers and seed pearls that dotted her crimson locks. On the top of all the curls was a small white seashell that all the other pearls connected from via a thin gold chain. The pearl in the shell was the largest and was pink. 

Sansa's dress was a baby doll style corset on top. White glitter and feathers, a light pink ribbon kept the corset tightly shut over the overly large milky orbs. Once Kevan could remove his eyes from the delights hidden by the corset he noticed how the skirt filled out right under the breasts until about mid thigh.

Then the ruffles exploded into two long lovely legs wearing white fish net with silver glitter on them. As if a curtain framing them, the skirt continued to the ground behind those legs. Ballet slippers completed the look. Only the rosy cheeks and glow in her eyes gave away that Sansa was pregnant.

"You look amazing, Sansa. I only wish you'd have let us give you a much bigger wedding." Sansa snorted. "Who would have shown that wouldn't be here simply out of curiosity? They can all meet us at the floating casino as planned. This is just for the smaller group of relatives and friends. Well, two hundred or so of them. That's what I was willing to fit in a park at least. The rest will meet us with Euron. Smile, Kevan, it's my wedding day!"

Behind Sansa and Kevan, a window silently glided open. "Your security is shit, did you know that?" Kevan nearly left the room on a permanent basis and Sansa jumped. "Christ! Jeyne, use a door sometime. Kevan, are you all right? Here sit on the bed. Catch your breath." Kevan glared at Jeyne. "How...in a full length dress?" Jeyne shrugged. "I didn't pick the dress, Sir, that's on Sansa."

Kevan seemed to shock himself again. "WE ARE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!" Jeyne gave him a very concerned look. "Yes, that's right, Sir. You _are_ on the third floor. Did you suffer a stroke? Sansa, should he get some water?" Kevan chose to leave the room rather than suffer the bizarre pirate any further. Sansa giggled. "You shouldn't tease him so. Kevan's so sweet."

Jeyne sniffed. "No, he's horny for you and blind not to notice what a fetching pirate lady I am. I will say, the dress is a refreshing change of pace, I thank you." Sansa smiled at the lovely crimson folds of the simple full length off the shoulder dress. Knowing her friend, she made sure it was a loose style with a crystal belt around the waist.

"Did you wear your pearls, a tennis bracelet and gold hoops in your ears? Truly the pirate to the end, darling. Did you bring Baby?" Jeyne swiftly pocketed a few shiny things from Sansa's dresser and nodded. "I did. He's with Alyn at the park waiting your arrival. I am honored that you picked me as your maid of honor. All those glitzy royals and you chose a pirate."

Sansa hugged Jeyne and took back her items. "I chose you because you are my best friend. And you can kick ass." Jeyne laughed and made sure Sansa was wearing a poison ring and at least three sharp hair pins. "Are you sure you don't want a gun too?" Sansa giggled. "Ramsay can't be that mad at me." "True. He mostly welcomes the challenge."

A knock at the door and it was Reek this time, adorable in a Burberry plaid suit. "Uh, I'm to tell you it's time." He couldn't wave his ring finger enough and Sansa laughed. "Oh, are you finally engaged to that demon? Are you still a pet though? You are? What a beast he is not to free you first. But congratulations! I can't wait to be at your wedding next, Reek!"

Reek blushed then mentioned, "As the closest Royal teen, I'm to walk you down the aisle and to bitch about several things. But the biggest upset I think will be Lommy." Sansa grimaced. "Oh dear, what did our stoner do now? I sent him that suit Tywin insisted he wear, tell me Lommy is wearing it?"

Theon grinned. "He is. Along with his velvet cloak and tall wizard looking hat. More pot leaves and aliens on the cloak then there were on his original robes." Every Tully that showed glared at the Lannister men as if they were common criminals. That bothered Kevan and Tywin probably had a longer list.

Sansa grinned at Theon's words and patted his arm before "awww" sounded and she peeked past the archway to see Baby dressed in a tiny top hat and coat bringing the ring to Tywin. Though the elder man seemed disgruntled he took the ring and thanked the monkey. The tiny fur creature then went to sit with Alyn on a gold chair in the grass.

"It was a good compromise." Whispered Sansa and Reek nodded then proceeded to escort her to Tywin, who stood next to his brother. Reek went to sit next to Ramsay and Jeyne stood next to Sansa with a smile and shifting eyes, looking for danger. Tywin and Kevan couldn't keep their eyes from staring-at Lommy.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the stoned man regally and legally officiated the couple.


	189. Sandor's Stretching Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Is Awesome by The Lonely Island

Sandor was wearing a flowing tunic and his messiest jeans with bare feet, his hair freely flowing. It was sunset and he was on the small hill nearby the camp with the colors of dying daylight as his backdrop. He sounded a gong then spoke in a carrying calm voice.

"Who are today's losers? Who landed face first in the dirt? Who was acting like a jackass? Come to me, wayward campers."

"You've got to be shitting me." Muttered Kitty as she and Loras headed up the hill. "Are they going to yoga us to death? Torture us with meditation for fucking up today? By the way, why are you here? You are the help." Loras smirked. "Because I am a house slave I am in a grey area. I use that to my advantage a lot and Jaqen let's me get away with a good amount. I am not here for me. I go where you go. You and I are slave buddies."

Kitty frowned. "I hate that word. Can't you just call us pets?" Loras raised one eyebrow. "Darling, that's the more accurate term. Want another one? Okay. Victims? No? Trafficked teenagers? Your pouting is distasteful. Let's discuss something else. Earlier you went into the clinic and you looked rather strange when you left. You didn't want to talk about it. Tell me now." Kitty looked away. "Loras? Do I look different than the last time I was here?"

Loras snorted. "You are worried about how you look?" Kitty saw Damon standing with a few other men chatting. Most of their classes were either separate or they were with others all day. That suited Kitty just fine while she was sorting things out in her head. Arya always was a loner but she truly ghosted everyone when she had an issue. Only Loras was tentatively invited into her private thoughts. "Never mind, Loras."

"Listen, I am not telling you to rebel. I am not doing anything but trying to pull your head out of your ass. Let me know when you hear the pop." But Kitty wasn't listening. She was trying to out walk him and her fears as she headed for Damon. Sandor clapped his hands and yelled for everyone to find a spot and take off their shoes. Kitty reached the spot next to Damon just as Sandor started them stretching.

"Sometimes when we have heavy things on our minds or racing thoughts we get out of focus. Our bodies grow tense and soft in all the wrong places. So we shall stretch and let our minds go free of all intrusive thoughts. Or you will sink deep in your mind and fix them. I don't care which but one of them will work, trust me." Kitty saw Rickon a few spots away and waved to him.

Rickon grinned. "Heya, Arya!" Damon's face turned dark and he snapped, "KITTY IS HER NAME!" Then it turned onto her. "You should have reminded him." Kitty gasped. "When?" Sandor stood before Damon and Kitty. "Excuse me? Not trying to ruin your fight but shut the fuck up in my class, yeah?" Both of them received a swat to the head that would pulse all night.

The stretches soon became very difficult due to Sandor forcing them all beyond endurance while hosing them down with icy water. "Let your wails free you from your bad thoughts. Remind yourself that this pain is only because you lost focus. Kitty yowling like a wet cat, arching this way and that to avoid the water! Where was this spryness all day? I found it! You find it tomorrow and you avoid this."

"Damon! I thought you were a fucking strong man? Did you just crumble under my foot? GET UP! If your damned pet can hold a split, you can stand on your hands longer than this! Where is your damned endurance and focus these days? Right in your nuts where I kicked you, right? GET UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANOTHER MEANING OF BUSTING A NUT!" Kitty didn't understand but Damon growled as he got back into his position.

"Rickon, you little shithead! I'm not shocked you are here. You not being here would feel strange, dear heart. Now, Uncle Sandor wants to understand why you can't stop cursing at your teachers. I want your body to do all the talking. SO START BY GIVING ME FOUR BACK FLIPS AND THEN DO THEM FORWARD. WHEN YOU ARE DIZZY, FALL DOWN. If I am not seeing sweat and tears, wayward campers, then I'm not doing my job right."

Kitty found herself thinking about the clinic. The doctor gave a physical and checked her eyes. He seemed astounded at how clearly she could see out of the new eye and her old one. Fingering her teeth and face he asked about her pain. "My eye doesn't hurt at all but my face does still a little bit. Like, in my cheeks and chin. Strange, right?"

Chuckling, the doctor responded, "Well, I am astounded that you hurt so little and have healed so fast. The bone structure change was dangerous on a child your age." The doctor paused at the clueless look of her patient and asked if Kitty has looked in a mirror since the surgery. Shrugging, Kitty said, "No. I mean, Damon showed me my eyes in a pocket mirror thing."

Kitty had looked in the mirror and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. How did she not figure out that her whole face hurt more than it should have! Her rounded cheeks were gone, her cheekbones slanted too far in, her chin was too pointed. Her teeth were slightly rounded or pointed in certain areas. She looked less Kitty and more actual cat.

And Damon didn't tell her it was being done. Called it a reward? Was sex the other night a reward too? With her new face that he was looking at but didn't even let her know about? An icy blast hit her in the face. "Daydreaming at dusk? Tut, tut, I think you need to use a different position. Let's try standing on your tiptoes, Kitty!"


	190. High Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration by Kool & the Gang  
> In The Mood by Glen Miller

Sansa entered the casino to thunderous applause which she fed on deeply. For the reception she wore a Prada ivory maternity dress and Jimmy Choo on her feet. Her hair has changed to luxurious curls falling down her back from a high ponytail that was held by daisy hair pins. Kevan and Tywin were resplendent and dignified in their suits.

The photographer never asked why both men were in all the couples photos. He just snapped the pictures and then began to film the reception. Only one copy will be made and given to the couple. They pay extra for this discretion and Jorah likes to get things right the first time around. He also likes to sell his copies back to Euron for extra cost.

Euron always likes to see things from an extra angle, after all. Even though his cameras and spies are everywhere, there are corners unseen. He did note Alyn coming in with a small baby monkey on his shoulder. That did not make him happy but Euron was happy with the amount of money he was being paid so he decided to leave it for later.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Lannister officially entered the room and were announced, all were seated. Lobster toasts, king crab, oysters, Beluga caviar began to be served along with quail and Wagyu rib eye. Five types of salad and assorted out of season vegetables to appease the non carnivores. Euron made sure a selection of fruit was sent over to a certain monkey.

Champagne flowed, silverware clinked, speeches were given. Kevan's was dignified but heartfelt and Jeyne's was funny and a tad just beyond the pale, enough for Ramsay to spit out his bubbly at one part. When Jeyne "hoped that Tywin and Sansa found as much fun in the bedroom as Jeyne and Alyn did."

Euron laughed and said to one of his men, "That's what you get when you ask a pirate to give a speech." Reek has been teaching Ramsay how to act in high society and Jeyne has done the same for Alyn but poor Ben and Lommy have been left in the dark. Baby tried to assist by tapping on Ben's lobster shell with a butter knife. He also chanted "Eee oooochie!" over Lommy's confusion about which spoon did what.

It was Reek's pleasure to be the one to instruct the fumbling teens in how to use correct silverware. It wasn't Reek's pleasure to have his uncle Euron come by and pat his back, whispering a greeting in his ear. Reek had told Ramsay and the others that all of Balon's children were afraid of Euron with good reason.

Each of them were given his special drink at a young age and woke up bloody and bruised in all the wrong places. Balon walked in on Theon's experience with Euron. He banished his brother but beat up Theon, blaming the small child for his uncle's sin. Theon hasn't seen his uncle since he was seven years old but the nightmares continued long after.

Euron simply giggled at Theon's discomfort and Ramsay's glare. "What a grand ring you have, Theon. From Royal to sex slave to Royal husband? What an adventure you've had. Ramsay, it's me you have to thank for my nephew having the right moves." Euron moved away before any response could be given. Theon hung onto Ramsay, begging him not to be hasty.

Ramsay caught Sansa's eye and managed to pull himself together. He would be damned if Sansa was going to see him go savage. This was a Royal wedding and Ramsay was here to prove himself worthy to be one of them. "Reek, get me more coffee so this champagne stops going to my head. I am sick of hearing others say Theon." Leaning closer, Reek said, "Sorry, Master."

Euron announced on a gold microphone that it was time for music and ceremonial dances. Lommy assumed this meant him and had to be nearly tackled by Ben. Sansa and Tywin danced to their song, Pennies From Heaven while Jeyne danced with Kevan. Jeyne and Alyn had a lovely slow dance together with Baby perched on Jeyne's shoulder.

Ramsay and Reek did a rather spicy salsa dance. Lommy and Ben each took a turn dancing with Baby to a big band set. The live band Euron hired was excellent. They had music that spanned from the Lannister's generation to Sansa's and it was a long stretch for them to play in. Glen Miller for the third time sent some of the younger folks to scatter into their own social groups.

Security watched as some went to the bar, others for a cigarette or a breath of air up on the deck. More went into the casino to play games and a select few went to hide and smoke reefer. Security sighed and debated if it was worth bothering with and decided it wasn't. Jeyne, Lommy and Ben all shared one of Lommy's "emergency" joints.

Thanks to Euron freaking out Reek, Ramsay had to find Lommy and they shared yet another joint with Reek. Ramsay did not partake and to his frustration, Jeyne stayed to smoke more. "This isn't my scene and all I can do is watch my best friend possibly make some awful mistakes and I know Euron wants to steal my Baby!"

"Uh oh." Lommy giggled. "Looks like Jeyne had too much and turned paranoid. Okay, enough for you, lady. Get moving with Ramsay. Bye, bye. Reek, man, here have some of this, you'll float so goood..." Jeyne turned back and yelled, "You'll all float down here! Remember watching IT, Reek? Ramsay? I hate clowns, freaky. I bet Euron has a clown ready to steal Baby!"

Ramsay escorted Jeyne over to Alyn and Baby who she tried to shove into her purse. "EEEEK EEECHIE!" This drew Euron's attention and he headed over to see why the monkey was in distress. "Get back, you are not taking my Baby! I rightfully stole him from you and you have no right to steal him back." 

Alyn sighed and stood up to try and mediate between two angry pirates. "My monkey belongs here in my zoo. Stop trying to shove him into your purse! He doesn't like confined spaces." Jeyne growled, "I know that but I want him safe from you. Course, he isn't a small human child so at least he is safe of some of your perversions."

Euron could only take so much and he hissed, "What did you just say, Pirate Bitch?" Alyn bristled. "What did you just call my wife, you lounge lizard?" Ramsay tried to calm Reek but he yelled, "What the hell did you say, Jeyne? Oh my god!" Euron drew his sword and announced that Jeyne and Alyn were walking the plank.

Sansa watched the disturbance briefly and turned to her new husband. "More champagne, Sir?" Sansa asked brightly as she watched the arguing just behind a large decorated cake that was slowly being brought forward.


	191. AlleyCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Fiction/Double Feature by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts

The walk back to the camp was quiet and painful for all. Loras wasn't hurt, he was trying to hook up with some cook that Jaqen recently employed. Gregor was standing near the doorway, as was Waif. Damon's groan was because he wanted to fuck Waif again but he was so sore.

"Damon, I need to speak with your pet for a moment. I need her signature as a Stark for a document." Damon nodded, not daring to say no. "She doesn't need to speak her former name, does she?" Snorting, Gregor said, "Generally, I have someone _write_ their signature, not _say_ it to the paper." Damon nodded again. "Yes, sir, of course. Sure."

Gregor leaned close over Damon and then whispered directly over Damon's head. "This is the part when you get out of my fucking way." Damon moved fast, causing him to bang into Waif in all the wrong ways. "Sorry, Waif." She grinned even as she rubbed the breast he whacked into. "No problem. Gregor can be intimidating. Come help me ice my bruise."

Damon thought about waiting for Kitty. She seemed troubled earlier and she did as badly as he did all day. Both of them were sore...Damon should call it a night. Then Waif licked her lips as she walked away and Damon found his cock following after her. Waif's room was simply too far for the young horny couple and they made it to the dirt alley next to Damon's cabin.

Gregor steered Kitty to the right of the cabins and introduced her to two men a little older than Damon. "Kitty, this is Raff and Polliver. They are my prodigy and I would like to have them work for your sister and Tywin. The old bugger hasn't forgiven me for leaving him but he trusts my instincts and knows my men are good. I need your name to your sister so that she will open my letter. You are welcome to read it before you sign."

The letter was Gregor recommending the men as Sansa's personal security. Gregor vouched for them and said that though the Lannister brothers might be upset, they will vouch for them too. He assures Sansa that Kitty was not coerced into her signature. Kitty signed as her old name in the letter and on the envelope, hating how it made her feel queasy.

It's the way she always feels when Kitty thinks of her old name or life. "Any special in jokes or something you need for your sister to really believe it's you? I'm sure folks have forged your names before or at least your sister would suspect it." Kitty added Horseface to it but was already looking around for Damon.

Great, he didn't even wait. Kitty bets he's already snoring and he better hope he left the door unlocked. Kitty was near their cabin when she heard moans. She didn't recognize the moans but as she went by she couldn't help but notice the size of the man and gasped in outrage and hurt. Kitty slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to tell herself to keep moving.

Her feet seemed frozen and that's when Waif and Damon both seemed to notice they had an audience. Waif simply rolled her eyes, aware that this was going to be drama judging by Kitty's face. Damon didn't understand that yet. "Stop staring and go to bed. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Kitty would go to her grave honestly having no idea she was about to say what she did.

"Oh fuck you, Damon!" Waif's eyes went wide with shock and all three of them seemed frozen for a second while Damon's face filled with slow thunder. "What did you just say to me?" Damon dropped Waif rudely and took one step towards Kitty, who's face sharpened with the reality of what she had said.

Kitty's whole being filled with terror and she bolted. With an enraged roar, Damon ran after her. Kitty had no idea where she was going, it was all blind panic. She leaped over Loras who was sitting with some young guy and kept going. Kitty saw the stairs far before she reached them and leapt so high before hitting a step that she heard others yelling nearby.

Damon had stopped at the edge of the staircase and caught only a small bit of fabric from her tunic. He winced as she hit the stairs and rolled before leaping onto a railing. Pausing Damon watched as Kitty seemed to just shake off a fall down cobblestone steps. Whining in some pain, Kitty ran up the railing to leap onto a bale of hay then into a tree.

"Her bones should be broken. I see Qyburn worked his next level magic on her. He apparently did the work you asked for and his own little formula. Same thing was done to Rickon on Tywin's orders." Jaqen was impressed by Kitty's newfound talents and mysteries but Damon wasn't. He was still pissed and now he was concerned his pet was both bionic and wild.

A sudden low growl caught their attention and Damon saw the impossible happening right before his eyes. Kitty launched from out of the tree at him, missing him by inches. She landed not far from him, her hair stuck out straight as if electrified, her teeth bared, eyes dilated, claws aching to tear. Her words were mere yowls and hisses.

Jaqen merely stepped back to watch, leaving Damon to try and figure it out. Damon was taken aback by how quickly Kitty had escalated and more concerned about her going super strength. He had visions of Kitty turning into a hulk and beating him to death with a ripped off limb. When Kitty started to stiff walk, stalking around him, spitting, drooling, Damon felt some fear.

"If you take a single step back, if there is the slightest quiver or sign of fear from you, you've lost her forever. This is whatever you and Qyburn have turned her into. Accept it and control it." Damon took a step forward and was comforted when Kitty took a step back. "Are you growling at me? Sweet summer child, are you trying to challenge your Master?"

Kitty shook her head, Arya nodded and both howled, gibbered and yowled. Damon roared, "USE YOUR WORDS! ARE YOU CHALLENGING YOUR MASTER?" Damon took another threatening step forward, hands in fists. Kitty ran forward and managed to scratch Damon's face before leaping away. Damon reached out to grab at her.

"Don't fucking touch my sister, you asshole!" Jaqen tried so hard to put up a hand to warn Rickon. "NO! SHE'S NOT STABLE RIGHT NOW!" Rickon threw himself at Damon to keep him from hurting Arya. Just as Kitty leaped on instinct to hurt the intruder attacking her Master. Damon managed to knock Rickon out of the way just in time. Kitty screamed and howled as Damon caught her in a bear hug.

"Don't you dare keep fighting me!" Damon managed to flip her over and bit into the scar on the back of her neck. Another heartbreaking wail and Kitty sagged down. Damon stared at the crowd that has gathered. "Sorry." Jaqen cleared his throat. "I will escort you back to your cabin. Everyone else, please return to your bed or nightly rituals."


	192. A Little Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne, Alyn & Euron: I Had A Hat by Dropkick Murphys

Euron smiled as he brandished his sword at Jeyne and Alyn. "Aren't you glad I had you searched before you came in? Now, you are leaving my property. Enjoy your row back on one of my little boats. I will send you a bill for it since I'm sure you'll keep it. I'm also taking back my monkey!" Jeyne and Alyn slow grinned at Euron. Baby made a silent laugh while pointing at Euron. Jeyne sauntered right up to the point of the blade before sneering at him.

"Maybe I think more like a pirate than you do, old timer. This whole fucking place is full of weapons if you just look right." Euron growled and poked his sword at Jeyne's chest. "Get moving, you rude insolent snipe. I want you off my boat and I'm not joking around anymore with you." From several locations mute workers began to come forward from a silent signal.

Sansa was impressing the glittering throng while she watched the altercation out of the corner of her eye. Dammit, Jeyne was going to steal the spotlight and the fun hadn't even really begun. The huge cake was being wheeled forth and Sansa was busy preening under jealous eyes but Jeyne was getting equal attention now. There was nothing for it and Sansa called out, "Jeyne, take Baby and Alyn and go home, please. I love you!"

Jeyne yelled back, "Love you too, mon ami! Congratulations! Bye, Lounge Lizard." That could have been the end of it. It should have been but Euron just wasn't satisfied and he still wanted his monkey back. "Give me my monkey!" He lunged and saw nothing but empty air. Alyn grabbed a silver platter and a full coffee pot on his way towards the kitchen. He used the pot to burn and break the head of one of the workers descending on him.

Alyn used the silver platter to whack another crew member in the throat while Jeyne swiped up a steak knife and several plates. Whipping the plates like frisbees, at Euron and the workers she covered her husband while he ran into the kitchen. Jeyne used the knife to cut a rope that sent the huge tent holding balloons loose. It fell down over the bar, the workers and a few hapless guests as Jeyne ran into the kitchen followed by Euron.

Sansa took a deep breath and smiled brightly, calling out gaily, "Well, at least our cake is safe!" Suddenly the room was full of balloons and Sansa smiled harder. Tywin grabbed her hand and assured her that he was going to have her pirate friend assassinated as soon as humanly possible. "Please don't, Sir! She's great fun for me and just imagine what I would replace her with. Perhaps I'd start bringing home Pirate Euron instead?"

Tywin and Kevan gave her a look of horror. "Fine, fine, keep your wretched pirate friend. But she's ruined your reception ending!" Kevan sounded so upset for her that Sansa kissed his cheek fondly. "No, dear Kevan, she hasn't. She just provided the crew with some much needed pep and gave our guests a little thrill. Every wedding should have at least one little thrill to it, don't you think?"

Tywin scoffed. "We are already being whispered about. We were a scandal to ask an eighteen year old to marriage. Then we had Lommy the Magical Moron create another scandal during the ceremony. Now we are on a floating casino watching a pirate fight. Are we sure we aren't just in a nursing home on morphine, brother?"

Jeyne found herself using a ladle, a wooden spoon and a meat tenderizer to defend herself from Euron's sword. At one point, Alyn snuck around some of the irritated cooks trying to clean up and he grabbed a wooden cutting board. He flung it hard at Euron's head but only caught his shoulder. It was enough of a distraction for Jeyne to grab a huge pot to ram at him. Euron lost his sword and his footing. Jeyne and Alyn ran as fast as they could.

Euron didn't catch up with them until they were already descending in a row boat. He leaned over the side to curse them and felt something wet hit him and go in his mouth a little. With a face and mouth full of shit, Euron swore he would end Pirate Jeyne if he ever saw her again.

Sansa and Tywin fed each other a piece of cake while they were knee deep in balloons. Tywin started to cough and Sansa got him some water quickly. The cake was a bit dry. Sansa swished some wine in her mouth to moisten it and help it down. Kevan ate some cake and also coughed. "This cake tastes funny and I can't understand why." Sansa helpfully responded, "It's the coconut. I think they used too much. Here, have some pie instead."

The glittering throng left having lost or gained money at the casino and with forgiveness in their hearts that night. So it was a scandal to marry such an old man, yes. However, they throw amazing parties that involve pirate fights! Half believed it was staged will argue with the other half over it for months to come. Society has accepted Sansa back into it's arms lovingly. She would be their new mistress of scandal and that suited Sansa just fine.

Sansa had convinced her gentlemen that they should honeymoon and remain at the Red Keep now that they have married. However, they would spend the rest of the night in Highgarden since it's a closer drive from the docks. Sansa couldn't wait to see the end of trellises and creeping ivy. Flowers were wonderful, foliage can be calming but Sansa felt like she was living in a fairy tale.

Sansa no longer believed in fairy tales and wanted to put her feet on solid expensive marble at the Red Keep. That would be her new reality and she can't wait. Wearily, she walked arm in arm into the Highgarden mansion, ready to fall asleep next to her new half asleep husbands. Sansa really did consider both of them that way and she knew they did too. It was a warm thought, if not a romantic one.

Without reason or warning, Sansa found the men stopping right there in the lobby and Sansa was too tired to understand why at first. Then she looked up that winding staircase to see Olenna Tyrell standing on the top step. "How honorable of the three of you to care for me and my home all this time. And reasonable that you would all fall in love and marry. Yes. How honorable of you all. A pity I didn't recover in time for your wedding."

No voice was ever drier. Olenna was resplendent in a black and gold turban with matching robes. Her walking stick was silver with a lovely amethyst holder on top and she wielded it more as a weapon than medical equipment.


	193. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster by Skillet

To be comforted by the very person causing your pain is a special kind of hell and Kitty was certainly caught in it. Damon could have kept her tucked under his arm or slung her over his shoulder. Instead after he bit her, he hugged her and allowed her to throw her arms around his neck and hide her burning face. Long slow shuddering tears that hurt tore from her and Damon's giant arms held and protected her all the way back to the cabin.

"I can supply a sedative? For either of you?" Damon laughed at the offer from Jaqen. "No. I am still going to punish her, but I'm not going to be angry when I do it." Jaqen nodded. "Fine. But I want Gregor to test her abilities tomorrow so we know what we are dealing with. If for any reason you need us, simply press my number that I've added to your phone. It's my private line and it's the one I always respond to. It is only for emergencies."

Kitty had no idea what they were discussing but it was probably her behavior. How dare they talk about punishment so calmly? When her entire world has just collapsed, they want to punish her for it? "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! THIS IS HOW YOU LOVE ME? HURT ME, LET ME LOSE A FACE WITHOUT TELLING ME! YOU FUCK WAIF EVERY CHANCE YOU GET BUT YOU LOVE ME? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REACT WHEN YOU TELL ME-"

Damon's large hand was suddenly covering half of Kitty's face nearly depriving her of all air. "I want silence from you until we are inside." Jaqen raised an eyebrow and looked at Damon's now flushed face. "Ah, I see what's happened. Your kitty has a crush and you didn't handle that properly, did you? You need to be very, very clear and firm with her. Make sure Kitty understands her place with you, make sure she understands herself and your own feelings."

Damon entered the cabin, locking it against the ever helpful Jaqen. Kitty bit his palm and Damon dropped her to the ground. He instantly put a boot on her back to keep her in place. "I thought you loved me like a boyfriend!" Kitty didn't look up when she cried this out but the emotion in her voice told Damon it was serious and painful. "Kitty, I never meant for you to think that. It didn't even occur to me that you would think such a thing."

He lifted his boot off her and lifted her by her collar, dragging her to the full length mirror. "Look at yourself. Look at what you've become. You are more beautiful than your sister now. I love the cat you are becoming, your wildness but you are not someone's girlfriend. You aren't some dumb breeding bunny, you are a warrior. You are a feral Kitty, only tamed by me, your Master. Not your boyfriend, our bond goes far deeper than romance."

"Sex means nothing but pleasuring our bodies, okay? Doesn't mean I want to marry or even date the person. I don't even like Waif but she's great at sex." Kitty snarled and tried to pull away so Damon grabbed her throat and squeezed, holding her before the mirror. "Look at yourself. See the collar on your neck? See the big man standing behind you? Why are you wearing a collar, girl? Answer me!" His voice brooked no argument.

"I am a pet. A slave." Kitty choked out the words in a painful croak even though Damon was no longer holding her throat tightly. Damon smiled slightly and his tone was softer. "And who is the man behind you in the mirror?" Kitty tried not to cry and failed but her voice didn't break. "My Master." Damon nodded and then he frowned.

"Now, take off your clothing. We are going to talk about what you said earlier. We are going to make sure you understand your place." But Kitty just couldn't she was still too upset. "I won't, I won't keep just letting you hurt me! I don't love you anymore, I don't love you, I hate you! Do you want a pet that always hates you?" Damon dropped his hands from his belt and walked over to the dresser to get his whip.

"Guess its a good thing we know you heal really well. I was going to use the belt but I see we aren't done with drama yet, are we? Fine. Dramatic reactions, it is." Damon cracked his whip and Kitty cringed a little but kept her distance, still looking for an escape. "I could fight you! I can fight you back!" Damon had to tread carefully now. He cannot lose the control he has over Kitty or he may never regain it.

"You hate me? That's a lie. I am adding that to your misery tonight. You love me like a good pet should love their master. You just got it confused with a different kind of love. You are my pet forever, that's never going to change. And if you have to pretend to hate me for a little bit that's fine but you will NOT challenge me or disrespect me like you did earlier. And you certainly don't run from me."

Arya lifted her chin like any proud Stark. "Fuck you, Damon." Kitty tried to move out of the way of the whip but Damon was as fast with a whip as she was in body. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! EVER, DO YOU HEAR ME, GIRL?" Kitty moved like a crazed critter through the cabin but the whip always found her. Howling, yowling, Kitty refused to beg, refused to take back her words. "FUCK YOU, DAMON!"

Shit, he was losing her. The deep whip cuts seemed to be hurting the same but it didn't slow her down. His fear of losing control of the one thing he's always wanted, a loyal pet and his anger at her disrespect, it drove him to do what he said he wouldn't. Damon lost his temper and Ramsay was the first thing that came to his mind. " FUCK YOU, DAMON! YOU BEAR MY MARK ON YOUR FACE TOO! I SUPPOSE THAT'S SOMETHING!"

Arya saw she went too far but it was too late to pull back now. She did try to leap towards the window, intending to crash out the glass but the whip had her already. This time Damon didn't leave a cut, he used the whip to curl it around her calf tightly and drag her towards him. Kitty found she couldn't break free and prepared herself to try and knock out a few of Damon's teeth.

The huge fist sunk into her stomach and she was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to fight. Damon yanked her upwards and flung her over on her stomach on the small wooden desk in the room. Kicking the chair away so hard it splintered, Damon growled, "You want to hate me, fine. Hate me. But you will fucking obey and respect me. Fuck me, huh? Yeah? You know as a Master I don't need to give you pleasure, only need to please myself."

Kitty tried to slide off the desk but Damon grabbed her left hand and pressed it flat against the table. Kitty screamed when Damon slammed a small blade into her hand, pinning it to the wood beneath it. He did the same to the right side. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why aren't you fighting me anymore? Huh? Feel trapped, Kitty? Going to rip your hands apart? No? I didn't think so. Say it again now, Kitty. Tell me my name. Go on. Tell me to fuck myself."

Kitty didn't dare to say anything, too busy screaming in pain and staring in horror at her mangled hands. "They'll heal. Your whip cuts are already starting to heal a bit. You'll be fine but it's going to be a long fucking night for you, bitch. You finally had to push me over the edge didn't you?" Arya sobbed and tried for more, just a bit more. "Fff..fffuu..." Damon grabbed her head and whacked it into the wood. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Ffffuu....fu..ck, fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Damon ripped her clothing off and pulled down his pants. Spitting into his hand, Damon growled, "You will learn your fucking place one way or another. But since you keep offering..." Kitty couldn't stand feeling him pressing into her with such hate and without a condom too.

"Maybe you aren't cut out for being a warrior kitty. Maybe you are a bunny after all. Using your foul mouth to offer to fuck me so much. Don't worry, Qyburn can change you into a bunny just as easily. You can give me perfect super babies instead." Kitty couldn't take the malice in his tone, deep inside she still did care and love him even as a kitty. But she hated it but there it was. What if he would hate her if she didn't comply?

"Say it again, go on! I want to hear your rude little mouth." Damon slammed into her unyielding flesh and she cried out in pain. "No, no more, please!" Damon growled against her neck. "Who am I?" "My master." "What are you?" "A pet. Your pet, Master." "Who do you belong to?" "You, I belong to you." On and on it went until Damon stiffened over her. Only after he cleaned himself up did he come back and release her left hand from the wood.

"You do not challenge your Master without permission. Out of all that you've done wrong tonight, the worst was to challenge me. For that, you stay like this until morning or until you can get yourself free. Again, who are you, who am I and where is your place?" Dully, Kitty muttered, "I am Kitty, your pet. You are my Master and my place is wherever you say it is."

"Better attitude. Finally. Goodnight. We only have an hour before we must be with Sandor for morning meditation." Kitty stared at the blade stuck in her right hand as she laid her head on the wood. Kitty wondered how it was possible to love and hate someone at the same time so equally strong?


	194. Mean Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J.

Kevan and Tywin left Sansa to update Olenna on current events as they simply stared at the matriarch with tired sullen eyes. Olenna snorted. "I have slept long enough, I think. I want to know where my grandchildren are and the real reason you are all here. The truth if you please, unless its horrifically boring." Sansa poured strong tea for Olenna and stronger coffee for herself and her men as she wearily began the tale. She started at the massacre and only changed one small detail. Sansa said that it was Roose that ordered Marge beheaded.

Olenna chose to grieve for her granddaughter later and in private. "Where did you say Loras was and what is he again? A Tyrell as some pet? I do not think so. Oh no, this shall not stand." Olenna did not care that it was three in the morning, every contact that she had was called. "Stannis, my grandson is in some slave camp and I want him released immediately to my custody. Yes, he was kidnapped while I was in a coma. No, it was kidnapping and he is held in slavery. We shall go to the camp with the police and the media to get my Loras if you don't wish to go with me."

"How big of a scandal would you like me to make? Because I remember a certain year that you might never have been elected judge at all. Yes, I do recall it, how I helped you bury a particular priestess scandal, how I bought your votes for you. Yes, because I thought you were a GOOD judge but perhaps I was wrong...no good judge would allow a highborn boy like Loras to be turned into a common collared whore. Yes, thank you, I knew you would do the right thing. I will be ready, yes. Thank you, Stannis."

Sansa watched with some frustration, mostly admiration. To have someone like the esteemed judge at your beck and call? Sansa's been trying to get an appointment with him forever with no luck. It was simply a door that the Lannister men couldn't open. Olenna scoffed at the look on Sansa's face. "Oh ho, forget it, Missy. The shock on my masturbating nurse's face and the size of the bedsores on my body tell me of the tender care you've all allotted me. You've simply been using my house like squatters while running from your enemies!"

"You'll forgive me for asking you to leave in the morning. I will need the extra space for my grandson and his TRAUMA. I understand that you have left your brother and sister in their dire straits as well. You didn't know how to extract them and your lecherous men are happy with the situation as it stands. Pity. Sansa, when you are done needing to live off men, come back to me. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'll leave you to pack your things." Offended and humiliated, the Lannister brothers woke all the maids to pack their items at once.

They decided they would leave as soon as they could and Sansa found herself back in the car as dawn broke, heading for the Red Keep. Sansa couldn't be happier if not tired and a little upset at Olenna's correct insinuation that Sansa didn't feel ready to handle life without the brothers. Sansa knew she wasn't ready to claim power the way she's managed to get a hold of her inheritance. She must give birth and raise a child which she couldn't imagine doing alone. Not without her siblings and a few others at her side.

Until then, this is just how the cookie crumbles and Sansa is just old enough to understand that. But she just knew she'd think better with less ivy and flowers and more marble and gold under her feet. Standing in front of the ornate gold gate into the Red Keep were two young men. "What's this then?" Inquired Kevan in a rather querulous voice, he was very tired after all. The tall and handsome man with blonde hair to his shoulders and eyes of an angel stepped forward with a letter.

"I am here with a letter of introduction by Arya Stark. Myself and Polliver here were trained by Gregor Clegane at the camp. We seek employment with you, Mrs. Lannister. We swear to protect you and your child, to do as you order and we can be vouched for by your own sister and the Cleganes." Sansa saw her sister's old insulting nickname and smiled. Clever of them. She opened the letter and read Gregor's convincing letter of recommendation. Tywin waved his hand dismissively. "We don't need anything that a Clegane sends."

Sansa smiled at Raff and the shorter bald one. "Forgive my husband, he's very tired. Once he sleeps he will understand that you are here for me, not him. Yes, I will be happy to hire you with my own money. In fact, I am writing you both an advance check so you may get your affairs in order and move into our servant's quarters. You may find whatever apartment there suits you best. Oh, please escort out that dreadful butler on your way through. Please inform him he is fired by Mrs. Lannister. Thank you and here is your first check. Enjoy."

Sansa had to fight not to laugh when both Kevan and Tywin were open-mouthed in shock at their girl's audacity. "Gentlemen, I do not intend to interfere with your boardroom business, please do not interfere in my domestic business." Weakly but gruffly, Tywin started again. "Now, darling, I have always kept Selmy as our butler, why fire him now?" Sansa turned to face Tywin. "Because you used him to hold me against my will. Which is why I have to fire most of the staff. You cannot allow them to hold me powerless then expect them to obey me."

Politely, Raff asked, "Mrs. Lannister, if you would permit me to be so bold, I know someone who would fit as an excellent butler and chef. Shall I bring him by?" Sansa smiled and nodded. "Yes, bring him this afternoon and we shall meet for an interview." The Lannister men were simply too tired to argue any further and went to bed. Sansa fell asleep between them for a scant few hours before she was up to put herself through a spa treatment. She made a hair appointment then saw her first interview.

Styr was a giant of a man with a craggy face and a mean smile. He whipped up a quick lemon cake for Sansa to try and he had impeccable references from the Glovers. With a certain amount of pride, Sansa hired him and felt happy with her three man hired team. Not quite the caliber that Ramsay had, but Sansa just knew getting her killer siblings back would be a great completion to it.


	195. What Has Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

Loras knocked on the cabin for Kitty as he was instructed to do as her training assistant. He was shocked when the caveman she belonged to opened the door and walked right past him. The large blonde mutant had Kitty's hair in his right hand and was dragging her yowling by it all the way to the clinic. Loras noted the bleeding deep cuts on her hands and the long winding whip marks. At least three of them!

He remembered how well his mistress could wield her whip and he shuddered. It wasn't anything he felt often, he rarely got punished. Loras was dramatic but he knew how to behave to keep his precious good looks intact! But Loras does have a starburst shaped scar on his chest to signify Nymeria's ownership and he had one long whip scar. It infuriated him to think on what they've done to his body.

True, he might be a slave forever but at least he could have good looks? At least he hadn't been made a pleasure slave. Jaqen told Loras that was his other option if he didn't wish to stay at the camp. To be sold as a whore? His grandmother would never recover if such a thing occurred, Loras was sure of it. So now he watched Damon storm off with that poor little feral and Loras felt so bad for her. He felt worse that there was no way to really help her.

Loras couldn't get the girl to see Damon in the right way before Damon himself had to correct it. He felt just awful that the girl had to go through a crush on her own Master of all things! If she were an adult, Loras would have found it tragically funny, perhaps. But this was just a fifteen or sixteen year old and at that age the emotions run so painful and large. There's no way eighteen year old Damon will handle it right or well.

The evidence is the way he is caveman dragging an injured Kitty toward the clinic, just tearing her apart in public. Loras tsked but only after making sure Damon wasn't in ear range. A huge and unfamiliar sound pounded over them and both men froze, looking up as dust swirled around them. Damon shouted, "Oh sure! I have to drive and then take a fucking boat and HERE'S A DAMNED HELICOPTER! AND OF COURSE THERE'S A PLACE FOR IT TO LAND, RIGHT? MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Damon shoved his howling pet and himself inside the clinic. The poor doctor was beside himself trying to understand how to heal what was already healing. Damon watched the window, wanting to see who came in such a splendid and dick waving manner. The doctor cursed as he threaded a needle but not before the cuts healed up. Damon ignored the flustered doctor to watch Judge Stannis Baratheon and Olenna Tyrell come forth onto the sands.

Loras saw his grandmother and sank to his knees, sobbing, his arms dangling at his sides. Never did Nymeria get Loras to ever so humbly fall as he did before his grandmother. He grasped her hand and kissed her ring, he stayed on his knees and wept like a babe into her skirt. Stannis looked on with some distaste and pity. "Loras Tyrell, you are remanded back into your grandmother's custody. Where is that cagey rapscallion, Jason? Joseph? Jace? Jack? And that big giant, Clegane. I wish to speak with them."

Jaqen and Gregor appeared from different directions both looked highly displeased. "How dare you just arbitrarily enter our private property?" Jaqen's normally smooth voice was a tad shaken and angry. Olenna glared at the men while she lifted Loras to his feet and kept a tight hold on his shoulders. Stannis cleared his throat and spoke in an authoritative voice. "I am the honorable judge Stannis Baratheon and I am here on official court business."

"Olenna Tyrell has been awarded custody of her grandson Loras Tyrell. He is to be released immediately. Here is my warrant, my ruling and my signature. Read it and get the key to this repulsive collar." Jaqen scanned the papers before pulling out a key and beckoning to Loras. "Congratulations, Loras. You are free, young man. Take care, Madame. Loras was not a sex slave, he was trained to fight, to kill and to train others."

Olenna sniffed disdainfully. "Well, I am glad to hear that my grandson wasn't turned into a party favor. But my grandson has no need of becoming a living weapon thought I suppose it's useful. Now Stannis, remember I told you about the two minor Stark children also dumped here." Gregor and Jaqen shared a worried glance before Gregor spoke.

"I can assure you that unlike Loras, both Starks are nearly feral. They are in training to become more social and submissive but it takes time. They are incredibly dangerous to the untrained right now." Stannis handed Jaqen more papers with a smirk and the man sighed deeply. "Very well. Please wait here and I will have them brought forth one by one."

Gregor brought out Rickon, who was dressed and well fed, hale and hearty, curious as to why his breakfast was interrupted. Jaqen spoke softly while a meaty hand kept the insolent and sleepy boy in place. "This is Rickon Stark. Tywin Lannister has custody of the boy and he is not here as a pet or slave but as a free boy learning a skill. He is an excellent fighter but a lousy student. Tywin has allowed Qyburn to use experimental vitamins on the boy."

Stannis frowned. "What result has that mad scientist had on the poor lad?" Gregor cleared his throat. "The boy can heal at an amazing rate. He has new endurance and strength that men twice his weight class can have. He can run like a damned blur. Here are my recent test results on him." Stannis read each teacher's report and the medical reports as well. "Very well. I see no reason to remove Rickon Stark from his situation. He's already in the custody of his brother in law. It shall stand for now."

Damon froze in horror as he watched Rickon Stark paraded before the judge. This might mean he will check on the welfare and custody of Arya Stark. Who was currently being punished for her audacity and the last thing Damon needs is her having a reminder of her former life. "Kitty, the judge is here. He just released Loras from slavery and he's checking on your and Rickon. What are you going to tell the judge?"

Shuddering as the last bit of damage was bandaged by the doctor. "I am your pet and Ramsay's ward. I am Kitty and I love my Master." Her voice was flat, dry and very unconvincing. "Would you rather leave me and be a bunny for these rich bitches? Hmm? Stuffed into dresses, as a kitty how silly would you look near those bunnies? They would never accept you like your family does. Who is your family, Kitty?"

The sullen girl finally showed a spark of fear as Damon pointed out the clinic window at the crowd coming over to it. "Want to be a replacement pity project for the old woman? Loras can move on, he can change and forget but can you, really Kitty?" Kitty grabbed Damon's leg, hissing, "My family. Master, Reek, Ramsay, Jeyne, Ben, Alyn and Lommy. That's my family now, Master."

Damon pet her head briefly as the door opened. "Good girl. My very loyal and good Kitty." Kitty hid behind Damon, clutching his leg as unfamiliar faces came into the clinic. It was all too much, the harsh painful punishment of the night before, these strangers and a threat of removal. Kitty's hair was standing on end and she made an anxious whining sound. Her claws buried in Damon's leg.

With a pained grunt, Damon snapped his fingers so that Kitty would climb up him and clutch at his neck, face buried. Olenna and Stannis did not seem impressed by this. "That is no wild squirrel, young man. Put that young lady down so we may see her." Olenna stamped her cane and Damon slowly put Kitty down only for her to clutch Damon's leg and hiss at Olenna. Stannis looked repulsed.

"What has happened to this girl? Her files are filled with such violence, she has lost an eye, given dental and facial surgery, turned feral, can she speak or move about on her own?" Damon looked down at Kitty. "What is your name?" Kitty looked only at Damon. "I am Kitty, you are my Master. I love my Master, don't take me away." Before Stannis could say anymore, the girl flung herself at full speed at an open clinic window and leapt out. She was a blur and gone. 

Gregor sighed. "As you can see, it's like I wrote in my reports. She passed the same tests as Rickon and did even better. The girl is far too dangerous to leave here until she is fully trained. And Kitty has a very strong bond with both Damon and the Bolton home. She talks about them all the time." Loras nodded as he clutched his grandmother's arm as if he will never let go. "It's true. Sadly, the kid loves them. She had a love crush on Damon but I think it's being sorted out now."

"How old are you, young man?" Damon gulped and responded. "Eighteen, Sir." Stannis glowered at him. "And how old is Ramsay?" Damon felt his stomach sink. "Eighteen, Sir. We are all about the same age at the Bolton residence." Stannis accepted the rest of the files on each Stark child. "I am going to set a custody date for each child. You will receive notice of it."

Damon waited until they left before he cursed harshly and left to find his wayward Kitty. There was no way in hell that Damon would ever let anyone take his pet away. Not even a judge. He wondered where he and Kitty should run to if it came down to it.

Loras eagerly climbed into the helicopter. He didn't look back he just kept hugging Olenna. "Now, now, a little decorum, Loras. We are going home and you may have a very quiet and brief breakdown. Thank you very much, Stannis. I am sorry I could not do more for the other children. That girl, she has gone wild and it was clear she was abused. Poor thing. I wanted to rip that collar off her, I tell you." 

Stannis patted Olenna's bejeweled hand. "I do understand. That girl moved me to pity as well. However, she did seem very attached to the young man and I have only hearsay that she is an abused child. Or sexually molested. I will ask a case to be put together and I will make a judgment then. I know the perfect impartial person to send around on Arya's behalf."


	196. A Pretty Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down With The Sickness Cover by Richard Cheese

Reek did his best to figure out his new place which wasn't very different than his old place, still at Ramsay's feet. He had better clothing, a hefty diamond ring and told to redecorate, help Lommy with domestic duties and still be the perfect pet. This was quite a huge burden on the slight shaky shoulders. Reek felt strange making wedding invitations for Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy, not Reek.

"How strange would that look and would you want to explain your unique nickname?" asked Lommy wisely and Reek agreed. Lommy knew calligraphy and taught it to him. They used human bone quills that Ramsay found in his father's study to write on the very expensive paper invites that Ramsay had bought. They wrote with the best ink Ramsay could buy.

"I am royalty! I want to invite everyone, even that stuck up Stannis, the elderly brothers and Sansa, of course! We shall invite Olenna and Loras Tyrell and your uncle too, Reek! I know you hate him but he's your relative and royalty! Don't forget to teach me those proper dances." Reek slumped. "Rams...Master, I don't know most of those dances very well. Just a few of them." Ramsay's eyes snapped with impatience.

"You are Reek to me, yes, but you were and are still royalty. What do you mean you don't know how to do the traditional fancy dancing?" Lommy tactfully left the room while Reek started to wring his hands. "Master, we were like...the rednecks of the royals. My father was a drunk and my uncles were fucking insane. We never got invited to fancy stuff much. I'm sorry, really." Ramsay sighed with disappointment. I really just did whatever the Starks did."

"Well, we will have to have Jeyne teach us. She knew everything the royals did." Reek sighed and muttered, "I thought you said we were going to be a new kind of royalty. Us, Sansa, we wouldn't be like the others before us. This all sounds exactly like them." Ramsay snarled as his hand caught in Reek's riotous curls. "I am doing things differently, stupid mutt. But some traditional things must stand as long as the old set exists."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry I don't understand things. You sent away my friends to camp, you are never around and when you are its just to make sure that me an Lommy are keeping everything perfect. Hell, I spent a whole week making the new gaming room for you and you haven't used it once. Did you even notice that I changed the furniture in all the rooms? And why does Lommy use the house card for _my_ purchases? You trust a stoner with your money more than your own fiance?"

Ramsay yanked Reek by his hair, once, twice until Reek cried out. " _Why?_ When you act like a little bitch like this to me and you ask me why I don't let the dog leave the house with cash?" Reek burst into tears, angry and confused. "I don't know how to act anymore, Master. You want me to act like a pet and a royal and a fiance but one that's a slave! It's too confusing in my head, Master. I'm trying my very best and I love you so much but I just don't know what you want anymore!"

Surprising Reek, Ramsay pulled him into a tight hug. "I know, sweetheart. My poor loving boy, its time for a nice long talk, isn't it? I'm sorry I've been so neglectful, Reek. Come, here, sit on my lap on this lovely new couch you bought us. I love the fabric, by the way, you've done such a wonderful job on our home. Truly, I'm not teasing you, I'm telling you the truth. Stop shaking when I'm giving you my full attention, honey."

Ramsay cuddled his pet in his lap, smiling warmly, eyes full of charm, full of a dark love. "Reek, I will confess to you, I'm having a bit of identity crisis myself these days. It's all so sudden, you know. No, I'm not going to flay you, I just like to hold my blade, pay attention, you want to vent about feelings, well, I have feelings too, Reek. Or is it Theon? See? I don't know if I'm Ramsay or Master or Bastard...you don't know if you are Reek or Theon, you can't decide if a husband can be a master."

"Stay still, Reek, just removing your shirt, you look very hot and bothered, flushed. It's just me tracing the knife over your skin, not cutting or flaying so pay it no mind. I had to send Damon and Kitty away, it wasn't to punish you, sweetie. Don't you think I miss my best friend too? But Damon challenged me, Reek. I can't have that happen without consequences. They all need to see that I'm more than their leader, I'm a Royal now. Oh, don't cry, Reek, there's barely any blood, I'm just doodling."

"Besides, with everyone suddenly wanting custody of Kitty, it was the best way to keep her safe. It was really the safest thing I could do for them both. And I told Damon that he could return once they passed the course. Shouldn't be much longer. Just like the work I am doing on your back. Take a deep breath, Reek. If you jostle my knife, I have to start over. Now listen, I do understand your dilemma. I've never been a husband or a royal before and so I am still learning how to act."

"How about this? I am going to remove your collar and leave you with my mark of ownership on your back. It's the flayed man on our cross, Reek. I did some great artwork before but this is my best. And it's your permanent reminder that no matter what you wear, no matter how you act, you are always my beloved slave, Reek. Just because there are no rags or chains doesn't mean this isn't your very loving pretty prison. You can wear designer clothing and have your own house card now, babe. Just remember deep down who and what you are. What is that again, love?"

"Your Reek, your pet, Master. Please, mercy, I can't take anymore!" Ramsay chuckled low. "Sweetheart, you can take more simply because I demand it." Ramsay looked pensive now and his voice softened, gentled in it's worry. "You have no idea what I face everyday out there, Reek. I wish I could bring you with me, like a security blanket. All these faces that are older, wiser and they resent me. I am their boss for less than a month but they hate me. Because they all earn their way and I just show up because daddy is dead. I have no idea what they all do, Reek and I just approve or sign shit and I hope I am doing it right!"

"Sorry, I cut a bit too deep there, sorry. It's just so upsetting. I am surrounded by advisors that I am sure just want to screw me over. I don't know who to trust there. Jeyne, Alyn and Ben, they each have really good skills but they don't understand this stuff either. Jeyne has some good advice but I am afraid to let the offices see me take advice from a pirate. And even with her help, she doesn't understand most business stuff." Reek gritted his teeth and decided to act like the husband he wants to be.

"Master, I beg you to hear me. Ah, ow...please, beloved listen. To your crew a little, our family tries to help you and give you suggestions but you never listen to us anymore! We all want to help you, ah, god, you said you weren't going to flay me, Master!" Ramsay snorted. "Oh, give over. You'd know if I was flaying you, silly puppy. I just needed to add a little detail like my full signature under this glorious full back picture." 

Lommy finished the invitations and tactfully turned on the radio to cover Reek's occasional cries. He rolled a fatty and smoked while he scrolled out the last of the invites. That's when Jeyne came in and disturbed his peace with an official letter from Stannis for Ramsay.


	197. The Child Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Hates Me by Puddle Of Mudd

"Why do you think he wishes to see us both?" asked Shireen of the weary nun. "I do not know, child. We shall find out when we get there." Shireen fidgeted in the car, driving Unella to distraction. "Sit still, girl. Your father is a dignified and well known judge. He cannot have his daughter acting the clown, can he?" Shireen made a face at Unella who was concentrating on her driving.

"I have my permit, I am sixteen years old and you still treat me like a child. I am not becoming a nun, you know. My father hired you to teach me and keep me from being bullied because of my fucked up face. Not to protect my sacred virginity and pass along the calling of the Lord. Besides aren't you excommunicated?" Unella's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"Shireen, I belong to a sub group of the High Sparrow. I do not teach you his ways. I teach you academics, world religions, health and social skills. If this attitude is over not letting you drive today, please remember you only got your permit as of last week. I have been driving for over twenty years. This isn't a road trip for fun and leisure. Your father has summoned us."

"Ah, yes, the Great Summoning from the Exalted Honorable and Absentee Father. Did you ever notice he doesn't come to our beach house where we are left to rot? Left to sit there with rocks, seagulls and the memory of my hanging mother. But when he wants to see me, he summons me up to the city apartment? Not asks me or invites me, he always summons me. I hate that."

"You certainly don't hate the fancy trappings of the city. Last time we ate out until you got a stomach ache and how many stores did we visit? How many movies and plays did we attend?" Shireen rolled her eyes. "Yes, because we had a ton of time on our hands. Father summons me, talks to me for fifteen minutes then the rest of my visit is usually just you and me and the city."

"Maybe this time will be different?" Suggested Unella. Shireen sighed deeply. "How could this time be any different?" Unella parked the car and looked at Shireen. "Well, for once, he summoned us both, not just you. That's different right there." Shireen gave the stern nanny a mean smile. "Maybe he's firing you?" Unella fired back just as fast. "Maybe he's sending you away to boarding school? Let's go find out."

Both were wrong. They stood side by side before Stannis in his cold study. He stood up and came around his desk long enough to bestow a friendly pat upon his daughter's shoulder then he sat back down. "Please sit, the both of you. I have asked you here to have an early vacation with me, Shireen. There are plenty of museums and operas to keep us busy for a week. Which is how long I will need to borrow your nanny for."

"Ladies, I am caught in a very delicate custody battle concerning a girl your own age, Shireen. I would like to borrow Unella to seek out some truths for me. You and I shall spend a week bonding and learning more of each other and Unella will find out more about this case for me." Shireen wasn't sure this was an improvement or not but Unella was thrilled at a change of pace.

"I am having trouble determining the best place for this young lady. Unlike you, Shireen, this girl has been made to be feral and quite possibly is being abused and molested. But I need to know the truth of the girl's situation as well as the situations of those that want her. Unella, I would like you to observe and interview all involved on this list, please. I trust your judgement with this girl as I've done with my own. I have sent a letter to each person so they know to expect you."

The first on the list was the Bolton Residence. Unella found it to be a cold, desolate location just off the beaten path of the sinful city. When she rang the gate bell, the first person to answer was Jeyne. Most would find a female pirate holding a baby monkey enchanting. Unella had a different view and she wrote it on her notepad while saying it out loud slowly.

"So, a pirate without a boat would be homeless, correct? With a vermin infested zoo creature on shoulder...pirate is married. Have not met husband yet, might be off searching for their boat?" Unella looked at the fuming pirate. "Did you know Arya Stark well?" Jeyne nodded and grinned, brushing off the insults. "I sure did. I knew her before she came here. I have been best friends with her sister since first grade. Old Horseface was a hellion since she was old enough to toddle after her older sister!"

Out came the notepad. "Pirate knew Arya since she was a small child. Child was bullied by Pirate since very young. How many others were involved in the bullying of this little girl, if you please?" Jeyne refused to say another word and just led the insulting woman to the main house. Lommy answered the door with an easygoing smile and two red eyes. "Hey, Unella, right? Please come in, Ramsay and Theon are just finishing their breakfast."

Lommy led the woman into the main living room that Reek had just tastefully redone. "Might I get you tea or coffee or any other refreshment, Miss?" Unella gave a very small mean smile back to the stoner and raised one eyebrow. "Just a glass of house temperature water, if you please. Nothing else, no tea, coffee nor any marijuana. Please tell me how often was Arya exposed to the devil's lettuce?" Lommy fled as the notebook came out.

Ramsay and Reek never acted so hard in their lives and it was all for naught. Unella let them go on for a few minutes then began her scribbling while talking slowly. "Clear abuse in main household, butler is excessive drug user. Main security is homeless pirate with wild shoulder creature and missing husband. May I please see where Arya lives when she is in residence here? Thank you."

Reek couldn't help himself. "Jeyne isn't homeless and her husband is on patrol! They are both pirates and Baby is adorable, not a creature!" Unella looked up sharply. "There's a baby involved?" Ramsay sighed and shook his head. "No, their monkey is named Baby. Jeyne and Alyn have a small house on my property, not a boat. Damon and Kitty-Arya's nickname, they lived in my pool-house."

More scribbling. "Girl formerly teased as Horseface now teased as Kitty." Reek gasped but Ramsay put his hand over Reek's mouth. "Darling, why don't you go help Lommy with housework. I'm going to bring Unella to see the pool house. Good boy." Unella scribbled more and Ramsay began to fantasize about using it to murder this bitch.

"Poolhouse is adequate space for a young girl." That was the first nice thing Ramsay's heard Unella write. "And who did she share this pool house with?" Ramsay closed his eyes. "She shared it with my best friend Damon and my other security, Ben." Unella's head snapped up and her eyes landed hard on Ramsay. "Come again? Which bedroom was Arya's, please? I'd like to see it?"

Ramsay led her into Damon's room. She took in the weaponry along the walls. "This is Damon and Arya's room? And where did Arya sleep in here?" Ramsay pointed to the large bed. He had Ben remove the cage and dog beds when he first got the letter. How was he to know that Ben wouldn't get around to faking a room for Arya? The letter was only two days before Unella showed. They assumed they had more time and it was too late now.

Unella spoke with everyone who lived at the Dreadfort and did not leave with a glowing report of any of them. Ramsay just knew he'd failed Damon. All he could do now was hope that Unella found Sansa's situation just as poor as she'd found Ramsay's.


	198. Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood In The Water by grandson

Unella stood in front of the ornate gold gates of the Red Keep and sighed, rolling her eyes. Another gate and another mansion, this one larger, warmer and certainly sunnier than the Dreadfort. This time it wasn't a pirate that met her at the gate and her scribbling commenced. Raff gave his best Adonis smile to the virginal vestal. Polliver offered his best charm. "Yes, how may we help you?"

Unella held her notebook and scribbled while speaking. "The Red Keep stinks of raw sewage from the polluted ocean surrounding it. Gate is answered by male gigolo and scary security man." Narrowing his eyes, Polliver spoke. "It's low tide, Ma'am." Unella huffed. "I live on a beach. That smell isn't low tide, its sewage." Raff hissed, "I am not a gigolo, we are both Sansa's security. This large man is Styr, he shall bring you inside to the Lannisters."

"Styr, is it? Sir, you look very much like you come from the deep North where cannibals are said to live. Do you come from the deep North?" Styr smiled. "I do. Please wait for the Lannisters in this comfy living room. They will be with you in a moment." Unella nodded and wrote, "A Cannibal has led me to a living room that is feminine and clearly never used. No offer of food, thank goodness."

Sansa came into the room wearing a brand new maternity dress and it made her look quite planetary for all it's lovely colors. Raising an eyebrow, Unella began to scribble. "Teen mother is clearly further along than originally thought." Sansa stiffened as Styr brought in the best silver tea set. "Excuse me, Madame? I am pregnant with twins, that is why I may be of a larger size than you are clearly used to seeing."

Unella nodded. "I met with Dr. Qyburn after I visited the Bolton estate. I am to understand he is giving you vitamins for your children the same as he gives to your siblings. Are you aware that he is offering you only experimental and possibly illegal treatments?" Sansa gave a firm smile to Unella and poured the tea. "Well, I have felt good about the vitamins and have felt no ill effect. My siblings have not reported any ill effects either to the camp doctor."

"Oh? Have you been in touch with them? I know your husband, Tywin Lannister has custody of Rickon but not Arya. Why wait until now for her?" Sansa gave a small sip of her tea. "My husband was still just dating me when he got custody of Rickon. He had hired someone to save myself and my siblings from Roose Bolton. Sadly, my sister was not there when Rickon and myself were rescued. I have tried continually to find ways to retrieve her since then. My husband trusts me to be able to handle my own affairs."

Unella looked dubious but said nothing, just scribbled as Kevan and Tywin made their way into the room. "Elderly husband and elderly brother have made it into room without incident. Which man fathered your children, dear, I forget? Is it that robust angelic looking playboy at your gate?" Tywin slammed his fist onto the couch arm. "Raff? That is her bodyguard, woman! I am the father of her children, thank you very much."

"You are not welcome, Sir. I must tell you I find the age difference repugnant but I will try and keep that out of my notes. Now I would like to see where Arya would sleep, play and be tutored. From what I understand this girl is not able to attend any regular school. According to Dr. Qyburn, Arya has already suffered a cosmetic surgery or two at the tender age of sixteen. This was apparently Damon's idea? Who is an eighteen year old boy making decisions for this girl. Do you feel he's qualified at that age to raise her, Sansa?"

"No, I don't think he is!" Unella smiled with feeling. "You are the same age as Damon, why should you do any better for her?" Sansa showed Unella around while defending herself. "I have money and privilege here, I can offer the same for my sister. I can pay for the finest tutors and doctors to help her grow out of this trauma. I can use my husband's influence as it's been used for my brother. A protected and cared for camp experience is doing wonders for them both already. I am sure of it."

Unella scribbled and muttered, "Teenage gold digger soon to be mother will mainly throw money and underlings on her problems and hence on Arya, who will be a problem." 

The ride grew warmer and the countryside provided a better breath of air and Unella relaxed slightly. Then she nearly wept at another damned gate and found herself shaking a fist at another mansion past the locked gate. The intercom clanged on and a crisp female voice sounded. "One moment, my grandson is pressing the button so you may enter. Please drive straight up to the main house and park wherever you wish. I won't fault you for running over any ivy or roses, one can hardly resist the urge."

This was a welcome bit of humor to Unella's day and she did indeed accidentally run over some wildflowers. The mansion was more like a very pretentious cottage with a tower, surrounded by wild gardens and ponds. Trellises and balconies were everywhere. The elderly woman answered her own door to give a hearty shake to Unella's hand. "Unella, is it? Nice strong common name. Its strong like Olenna. They make such fancy and delicate names now and I have no use for it."

"Speaking of delicate and fancy, here is our home, all the trellises and spiral staircases my ancestors were so fond of. They aren't easy on the body, I tell you. I keep saying I will get them redone but I have an old traditional heart I suppose buried under my cheese filled arteries." Unella scribbled. "Matriarch admits to living uselessly indulgent life as did her ancestors." Olenna cackled.

"Oh I like your spunk, young woman. I do. Ah, here is my grandson Loras. See what a handsome young man he is? Would you believe he's been held in captivity all this time trained to kill? It is an incredible story. But not the story you are here for, is it?" Unella nodded at Loras in greeting. "Young man, I understand you were with Arya twice in the camp. Is that correct?"

"Yes. The first time she came with Damon, I was still with my master Nymeria. Once the Boltons murdered her, I became a house slave at the camp. I had been already trained to be a killer so I simply was used to teach other pets. Both times I met Arya, her name was Kitty and she was the pet of Damon. Second time around she had a crush on him, she thought he was more boyfriend than Master. But he was setting her straight on that when I was rescued."

"Is that the reason for those two tuxedo wearing gentlemen I see loitering near that potted plant?" Olenna chuckled. "Yes, indeed. The one with the blue tux is Harold and the dark blue tuxedo is Bob. Identical twins and not only are they bodyguards but they were former teachers in said camp themselves many moons ago. Which is why they are perfect for helping me keep Loras on the safe and narrow pathways of home."

"And why do you feel that you should receive custody of Arya Stark?" Olenna sighed. "The Boltons beheaded my granddaughter. They sold my grandson into slavery and put me into a coma. They are abusive and cruel to their own, never mind to enemies. Nothing good comes from a sixteen year old girl in that situation. I hear that she's been used sexually by Damon, tortured by all of them one way or another."

"I think I am her only real hope at ever becoming normal. Her sister is too young and has far too many other situations to deal with. The Lannister men simply don't care enough to help the girl. No one does but Stannis and myself. I will keep her here in the country, away from prying eyes. I will hire tutors and therapists if need be but she will learn at my hand and by Loras's example. We will show her that how she behaves might be a choice not a terrible conclusion to peer pressure and abuse."

Unella nodded, scribbling but paused. "But we hear reports that she is in training to be a killer, way more dangerous than your grandson might be." Olenna confirmed this. "Yes, she is trained the same way these twins were. They would be an asset in controlling Arya until she can control herself." Unella scribbled as she sipped her tea. "Elderly matriarch feels she can offer more than teenage pregnant gold digging sister and the beheading perverts."


	199. No Room For Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savages by Alice Cooper and Theory of a Dead Man

Gregor liked to keep his life simple. His pleasures and pains included. He wasn't of a usual retirement age but he considers himself retired from the life of a hit-man. He is no longer an enforcer, he is now a simple teacher. He teaches those that will be the new enforcers and hit-men. On rare occasion he gets someone like Raff and Polliver that he can follow, assist and be proud of. There are others that leave him only to die soon after and others he never hears of again. Such is the life of violent workers.

Working with Damon and Arya gave Gregor a headache. He has beaten Damon into the ground trying to get him to understand about blurred lines. "You either want her to be your sexy little kitten that you fuck or you want her to be your fighting alley cat. Let her fuck other cats and jerk off to it if you must but stop fucking your pet unless you want to make her into the fuck bunny that you threaten her with. It is messing with her mind. If she ends up resenting or hating you, she could accidentally or purposely kill you. Do you grasp how dangerous she is?"

Damon confessed to Gregor how he reacted to Kitty rebelling against him and was relieved that Kitty backed down in the end. "Damon, listen to me, you retarded by product, listen to me. The girl has been tampered with by Qyburn to be a super solider. And she is sixteen dealing with being a pet, dealing with all these fucked up things you've done to her. You've surgically changed her to look like a cat. Short of doing her ears beyond the small point you've given them, she's looking more cat like than human like. I need you to reestablish the correct bond with her, okay? I'm going to try and help you."

Sandor was having Kitty using her "cat skills" to observe and to spy. He had her bird watching, catching wildlife with her hands and using her strength to plant, chop wood and run long distance. Jaqen worked on grace and teaching Kitty to pickpocket or turn invisible to the casual eye. Waif gave lessons in using everything from a stick to a blade as a weapon. Gregor had Kitty do exercises with Rickon for endurance, performance and hand to hand combat. He also had Damon do very specific work with Kitty. He would give them chores that required two people.

"Damon, I only want her fed by you. Get your meals at the mess hall but you must hand feed her. I want her sleeping in a cage next to your bed. I want her utterly dependent on you. I am giving you a leash to use whenever she seems like she's wandering off or not paying attention. If she bites you or mouths off too much, use this muzzle. Don't resort to whipping her just because you know she can heal fast. It won't endear her to you by overdoing the pain punishments. This is a young girl in need of guidance, don't forget that. Be that guidance and she will be yours. We must get rid of the idea of Arya Stark, only approve of her acting like your version of Kitty."

Gregor was thrilled to see that once Damon obeyed, they saw results with Kitty. She had forgiven Damon and she was already acting more cat than human. Using words less but Gregor found no problem with that, the girl had little to say is what he figured. Kitty managed to take her brother down several times while wrestling and she finally managed to steal from Jaqen. Gregor cheered the day she beat Waif down with her own teaching stick. Damon still showed affection to his pet but he stroked her like a cat and told her he wouldn't ever treat her like a bunny again.

Gregor was damn near positive that Damon and Kitty were going to be his next success story. Already they were doing so much better together and Gregor was actually quite proud of their work when the damned helicopter came back. He expected it as the Judge sent a letter. It said that the court was sending an impartial examiner to interview the camp in relation to Arya Stark, who must also be interviewed. Damn it. Just as they have assured the girl that her original name was no longer a factor, here comes someone to remind her of it.

Only one person got off the helicopter this time, Jaqen and Gregor ready to meet them. A woman with pretty but stern features, broad shoulders, shapeless grey dress to match her steel eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun that was so tight, it made Gregor's skull ache just looking at it. The woman walked right up to them without the slightest bit of hesitation or fear. "I am Unella. Stannis has sent me to evaluate the camp in its relation to Arya Stark." The notebook appeared and Unella scribbled after looking the two men up and down.

"Giant oldest Clegane brother has a sour disposition and looks like he will be a difficult interview. Possible cannibal like Styr? The emerald eyed man called Jaqen looks very shifty, he looks like a con man." Gregor growled and Jaqen tried to give the best diplomatic smile he had. "Thank you for coming, Unella. I shall be happy to show you around and introduce you to those that have agreed to be interviewed by you. Or rather those that were ordered by Stannis himself will see you."

Unella gave a stiff nod and scribbled while murmuring as she followed Jaqen towards the main camp space. "Some may be refusing to interview and others shall do so only under penalty of law." Gregor wanted to rip up her notebook. "Are you even planning to listen to our reasoning of why Arya should remain here or have you already drawn your conclusions?" Unella gave Gregor another up and down look that infuriated him. "I am not in charge of the girl or what happens to her, Sir. My only job is to interview and observe and give these thoughts to Stannis."

"Wonderful. Then observe and tell Stannis that this is the best location to keep Arya Stark until she is older and has mastered her strength and emotions. Damon has begun the difficult process of training a girl that has been scientifically messed with. The girl relates to being a cat more than a person these days. She has begun to calm down just a little these days but just hearing her old name might trigger off violence within her. Just warning you ahead of time."

Scribbling again and murmuring, "Giant Clegane confessed that they have made the girl more cat than human. More killer than girl and has lost her identity." Gregor growled. "Woman, that is not what I said!" Unella looked up and down the Clegane and dryly responded. "That's what I heard. And I believe myself over a strange cannibal." Gregor's hands became fists. "I am not a cannibal. You are a bitch though. Jaqen, I am going to get my brother and Rickon for the woman to meet."

Waif told Unella that she doesn't believe that Kitty belonged there. Unella translated this into, "Young teaching pet was beaten down by Arya Stark and resents her existence. Must not trust her testimony to not be upset by jealousy or tainted by ill will." Jaqen expounded on great length at how well Arya did within his classes. "She's managed to get actual tied bells off my clothing without my noticing this week. Not many can do such a thing." Sighing, Unella dutifully added to her notebook, "Con man is proud that he taught stealing and spying to teenage girl."

Sandor reported that the girl was excellent at her talents but awful in her social graces and attitude still. "She only obeys Damon. Kitty will listen and take advice from Jaqen and Gregor but only Damon can really make her do anything. Kitty is very strong willed and dangerous. She can easily kill you, like, in a heartbeat." Unella scribbled faster. "The girl has been made into a threat to all that would come here and disrupt their camp lives. She has been taught to kill and taught to only obey Damon's wishes."

Rickon grinned at the woman and announced, "My sister Kitty is a ass kicker. I love her moves and hope to take her down someday." Unella scribbled. "Estranged brother is wild and cocky. Boy is fourteen and being taught to beat up his sister. He looks forward to this with great vigor." The camp doctor showed up to offer his records on the girl. "She is twice the strength of Rickon. In every test we've done, the girl is amazing. Her eyesight is fully restored, Damon whipped her and drove knives through her hands, by morning, the damage was gone! I was amazed."

Now the scribbling turned heavy and angry. "Doctor was amazed at how easily the sixteen year old healed after being brutally attacked by her captor." Gregor showed Unella all the results of his testing with Arya. "The girl has a temper and an attitude with everyone but her Master. She is not capable of living anywhere without extreme supervision and a way to relieve her need to commit violence." Gregor watched with a eye that nearly touched Unella's notebook as she scribbled.

"Giant has made it clear that the girl has been driven to near insanity and is unable to think at all for herself nor can she control herself." Gregor roared, at the end of his patience. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID, WOMAN!" Any other person would have been terrified but all Unella gave was one long slow blink then turned away. "Its time for me to speak with this Damon person, please. And Arya, of course." They came as a pair just as Gregor was about to curse out the infuriating nun.

"Since Arya is a minor I will stay the entire time. She is still under our care for now. Here they are and they are truly a pair." Damon stared down at Unella with a death glare. Kitty grabbed his leg and hid behind it, hissing at the strange woman. "Hello, Damon, my name is Unella. I would like to speak with you concerning Arya Stark and then I will speak with her. I am sent here by Stannis to interview each of you and get a feel for what your goals are for this young minor."

"Her name has been changed to Kitty. She won't answer to the other name, it will only upset her. I am her owner, the only person she truly trusts and loves. She's my killer kitty and that's that. I own her and even Sansa has agreed to this. So just go away and stop confusing my girl." Unella began to scribble but this time she did not speak as she wrote. Inclining her head, Unella tried to peer at Arya past Damon's tree trunk leg. "Hello, young lady. Please tell me if you are Arya Stark?" The girl stared at her and growled while shaking and nodding her head.

"What does that mean, please?" Unella was frustrated by this wild girl. This was worse than she expected. Damon clarified haughtily. "Kitty was trying to tell you that she used to be Arya Stark but is no longer. Why are you harassing my girl? Leave her alone! Can't you tell that she's under stress?" Unella stood up and stretched. "Young lady, please accompany me on a walk if you will. Just us girls." Unella noted that Arya took two steps towards her, looked back and Damon then ran back to the safety of the leg. 

Rickon came running out and beckoned to Kitty. "Show her how you can fight! Show her that you belong here with me!" This was solid logic to Arya and she attacked her brother, knocking him into the dust. Once the dust cleared, Unella was stunned to see Rickon hog tied with Arya sitting on the giggling boy. Unella demanded a repeat while she held a stop watch. Even Unella was a bit impressed and intimidated. "Please speak to me, young lady. I would appreciate at least a nod or shake of the head. Are you Arya Stark?"

Arya yowled loudly, hissed then leaped away onto a sandy hill then disappeared. "GODDAMMIT! WHY DID YOU SPOOK HER LIKE THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO CHASE AN UPSET FERAL DOWN?" Gregor was beyond pissed right along with Damon who went chasing after his pet. Gregor stood, loomed, towered over Unella and spoke in a barely restrained voice. "I want you out of here, lady or else. You are rude and disruptive and I will not stand for it. You got what you wanted now get back in that helicopter and fuck off."

Unella gave a humorless smile to the angry giant. "If I could close this place down I would. If I could, I would have you arrested as an accomplice. You clearly coached Damon in how to create an animal out of a young girl. You knew everything that was done to her and you added even more. You are as guilty and repulsive as that young man is." Gregor got into Unella's face and shoved her backward. "You better hope we never cross paths again, you dried up bitch."

"Oh, we probably will. I will see you in the custody hearing, I am sure." Unella scribbled the whole way to the helicopter. "Giant has threatened me and kicked me out of the camp for upsetting the girl. The girl is unable to communicate and acted like a wild cat the whole time I observed her. Damon was very insolent and rude, proud of what he's done to the girl."


	200. Ruling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War by Sum41

The courthouse was packed for the custody trial of Arya Stark. The girl in question was not there much to the media's disappointment. It had been decided to leave the girl in the camp until after the hearing ended. A royal turned feral was only the latest installment of the scandals of the Royals. Between the initial slaughter and kidnappings, Ramsay and Sansa living outrageous lives and now the Arya Stark scandal, the media has been well fed.

The court was full of eyes and cameras lovingly upon the Boltons, Lannisters and Tyrells. The addition of representatives of the camp only fueled the fires of gossip. The honorable and just Judge Stannis Baratheon entered and frowned upon all of them equally. He reminded everyone that this was not a circus but rather a very sensitive case about a young girl in dire circumstances.

Stannis expected decorum in his court room at all times regardless of what judgement was handed down. This of course was not to be.

"I have examined all evidence from each party. It is this court's opinion that Arya was kidnapped, placed in an abusive setting and is in need of considerable help. Therefore I am awarding custody of Arya Stark to Olenna Tyrell until the girl is eighteen years of age. Visitations to the girl by her sister and others will be approved by Olenna Tyrell."

Damon stared wildly at Ramsay then at the judge then back at Ramsay. "Did you even fucking TRY? No one is taking her from me, Ramsay. No one." Ramsay whispered, "Damon, control yourself or I will have you controlled. No public outbursts, we can't afford them." Half the cameras were on Damon's outraged face but the other half noticed Sansa right away. 

Her face has gone pale as she stood up and her elderly husbands stood with her, supporting her outrage. Sansa gave a cry and her water broke. "AN AMBULANCE! OUR WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH! HELP US!" Everyone caught the insinuation of the word "our" but it was more impressive that the Royal was giving birth to twins in a courthouse.

Damon tried to leave with every intention of going to the camp and kidnapping his girl, running West. At Ramsay's nod, Jeyne, Alyn and Ben all fell on Damon, forcing him to stay in the court bathroom while chaos swirled about the Lannisters. Ramsay got in Damon's face once Jeyne got the big guy pinned down. "We lost. It's over for right now, Damon. I'm sorry but we had less of a chance then Sansa and the camp and they lost too."

"We agreed to let go of old grudges and not create new ones. We aren't strong enough yet, Damon. Give it a little time, give me time to think of a new way to get her back." Damon's eyes brooked no illusion that he was calming down. "You are rich and powerful now but you couldn't help me keep my pet. You sure were careful to keep yours! Ben's ends up dead and mine gets taken away but hey, at least Ramsay has everything he wants and fuck the rest of us!"

Ramsay slapped Damon then punched him in a sudden fury. "How fucking DARE you! Weasel was murdered! Arya was taken by the law! Do you want me to go to war over a sixteen year old girl?" Damon shook his head. "No. I want you to go to war over your best friend. Something I have done countless times for you. We all have. Your turn, Ramsay."

The ambulance workers did all they could but there was no way they could transport her. Sansa was already pushing and all the workers could do was assist in the delivery of twins. To thunderous applause, Sansa was loaded onto a stretcher holding two tiny cherubs. Her elderly men weren't able to get into the ambulance. They were flooded by questions and flashing cameras.

Gregor snarled to Jaqen on the phone, "Did you try to explain to Stannis the importance, the safety issues? Fine, I will have her ready but I'm probably going to have to sedate her to keep her from running away." Arya had already been told by Waif who had been happily watching the news and was already in the process of running with Rickon in tow.

It took Sandor, Gregor and Waif four hours to track them down. Another three hours trying to separate and sedate the siblings. Gregor handed Harold and Bob the keys to a cage which held a terrified and enraged Arya Stark who would speak nothing but her Master's name in a screech. The bars of the cage were mostly bent and broken before Harold and Bob decided to sedate her again for the trip home.

That night Ramsay had no choice but to lock Damon in the leech box in the basement. Damon refused to calm down and kept trying to leave to go after his pet. Ramsay, Reek and Jeyne went to visit Sansa in the hospital to offer congratulations. Sansa grabbed Ramsay's wrist and looked hard into his eyes. "This is war, Ramsay. Stannis and Unella must pay for what they have done. My men will assist you as needed. Make them pay, Rams."


	201. Radio Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio Ga Ga by Queen

With the dawn came another shocker. Judge Stannis made another ruling along with a speech that played all over the media stations that sunny morning.

"I, Judge Stannis Baratheon rule that Rickon Stark shall no longer remain in Lannister custody as it was made under false pretenses of kindness. I believe the men used it as a ruse to capture a lovely eighteen year old. Furthermore, the Lannister men have their hands full with two new children, there would be little time to give the attention and focus required for the teenage boy. Rickon Stark is now under the scrutiny of the court and pending further decisions, he shall remain in the custody of the Camp."

"Let it be known from this point onward, there have been too many outrages and abuses taken by the Royals and it ends with my watch. Whether it is these newfangled camps or the Royal homes, I will tolerate no further blood wars. I want no further revenge schemes and I will eradicate the nasty revenge game of human trafficking in our great state! I was happy to do my job as a judge but its clear that a new clear head must prevail and lead the way to new morals. I am passing an order to allow the High Sparrow to organize a new police force."

Sansa was counting fingers and toes while riding high on painkillers when she heard the news. Her room was already full of balloons, flowers and plants from well wishers. Kevan slept on the pull out couch and Tywin was snoring on a cot, having spent most of the night bringing needed items for Sansa and the babies. Polliver and Raff were wide awake and smiling at the adorable babies. Sansa grinned at them. "This one with the tuft of red hair fuzz and those jade orbs is Crystal. The brown haired one with those gorgeous blue eyes is James."

"I'm uncle Polly and this is your uncle Raff. We will keep you two safe just like we keep your mommy safe, kids." He gently shook the tiny hands with a loving grin on his homely face. Sansa smiled at her men then spoke very gently. "I know how loyal you both are. My children will be taught to respect you as their protective uncles. Who knows when they will see their actual aunt or uncle? I would like the two of you to go to the Boltons. Find Jeyne and see if they have a plan of attack yet. Text me after you've spoken to her. Tell Jeyne I must rely on her help, I must care for myself and the children. Tell her I am counting on my best friend."

Ramsay listened to that asshole on the radio while Reek tried to massage his temples and neck to alleviate a stress headache. "I can appeal all I want in court, we will never legitimately get Arya back. Fuck. We have no choice but to help Damon kidnap her or move onward, maybe to a new pet?" Reek said nothing but his silence said it all. "I would move heaven and earth to retrieve you, Reek. And Damon is my best friend and Stannis can't be allowed to get away with this high handed bullshit! Allowing the moral police of religion to take over is bullshit! I can't stand for it, Reek."

Ramsay texted Lommy to let Damon out of the leech box, to give him orange juice and crackers but keep him in the basement. Lommy brought down a huge brick of brownie for Damon too. The giant was weakened, he was depressed and simply lay on the basement mat, having the unorthodox breakfast. "Dude, that brownie will settle out your stomach and ease your mind for the morning. Here, a radio to listen to some tunes with, yeah? I'll leave this here with you." Damon fiddled with the radio and heard Stannis's speech. He destroyed the radio in a sudden rage then started to giggle as the brownie kicked in. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he giggled and swore to murder anyone who kept him from his Kitty. 

Olenna stamped down her cane and spoke carefully to the twins and Loras. "I want the collar removed first. Then we will leave the cage open, let her explore as I lay down the ground rules. She will attempt to run, to fight and I trust Harold and Bob to handle her physically. Loras, our weapons shall be our words. We shall try and calm her by wearing her out if need be. But I would rather let her trash the house and understand my rules will stand no matter what." When they uncovered the cage, Arya was awake and hissing at them.

Olenna herself opened the cage door which startled the girl into backing away, teeth bared. The elegant hands reached into the cage with a pair of cutters and there was a dreadful snap. Arya yowled loudly and grabbed her naked neck as Olenna brought the cut collar out and into a wastebasket. "Arya Stark, do you remember me? Olenna Tyrell? Hmm? This is Harold, this is Bob. They will be your handlers and help you adjust to our way of life. You were a Royal girl once, you can be so again. I will help you, dear. Stop hissing and spitting like a cat, you are a lady."

Arya burst out of the cage and sped around, just out of reach. She knocked over plants, climbed and leaped off trellises and stairs, ran to stare over balconies and checked everywhere. Loras understood and he showed her the wastebasket. "No more collars, kiddo. No more Masters, cages and collars, its all over now, Arya. No more Kitty, no more Damon, no more camp, no more Boltons. Do you understand?" No, she didn't understand. She NEEDED Damon and her collar was the last physical link.

Screaming, Arya tried to run out of the house, tried to climb the garden wall and here came the twins. Arya managed to flip Loras, break several fruit trees but Harold and Bob took her down then carried her to a locked padded room. "Whenever you try and run, we put you here to think about where you thought you were going. Why would you wish to go back into a life of slavery? Do you want Damon to turn you into an actual killer kitty?" Kitty screamed "YES!" but she was ignored. Arya was left to slam herself around the room, screeching until she got tired and fell asleep mid yowl.

No one at camp had missed Stannis's new speech and Jaqen was horrified when several pet owning clients left that day. They didn't feel they or their pets were protected anymore and that was awful for business. Gregor growled and put a fist through a door before chasing down Rickon who was running naked, screaming in protest across the camp. 


	202. The Shame Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Religion by Skillet

Shireen watched from the high rise her father lived in as the High Sparrow organized his soldiers. Unella had begged Stannis to be released to serve the High Sparrow during this time and he agreed. So Shireen will live with her father here in the city until he can find a replacement to take Shireen back to her boring beach life. The men and women that originally wore rags now wore clear uniforms and robes. All of them were taking turns carving a symbol into each other. Some got it on their foreheads and others like Unella got the design on their calf.

A sparrow bearing a cross on it's wing. Carved in flesh, rimmed by blood and considered a sacred sign. Shireen found this foolish. Unella had stuck to her agreement with Stannis and made sure that Shireen was well learned. Shireen studied all world religions and found that Atheism suited her best, much to Unella's distinct displeasure. "Young lady, I don't care what kind of faith it must be, but everyone must have faith in something." Shireen had grinned at the sour woman. "I do. I have faith in me." Shireen recalled the conversation while watching the crowd that Unella must be a part of.

Shireen would never admit it, but she missed the stern Unella. The woman could be funny when she wanted and Unella was an excellent teacher. Spending a whole week alone with her father sounded better than it turned out to be. Not that Shireen didn't appreciate his efforts but they fell short. Stannis brought her to a french film neither could understand. They ate supper in a restaurant that was too loud, they saw a band that was too soft. They watched a three hour ballet that knocked Stannis into sleep after the first hour.

Shireen would spend all day by herself locked inside this apartment until her father would show to take her somewhere else she doesn't want to go. She wants to actually see the city before getting carted off again this time. "Can we shop tonight? Maybe get ice cream somewhere?" Her father had muttered about wasting money but reluctantly he agreed to it. He could see that Shireen wasn't satisfied with his meager efforts and he determined to try harder. Today Shireen decided she would sneak out for a little bit, she felt brave enough to do it. And bored enough.

Using heavy amounts of a foundation that isn't quite her shade to hide a port wine blush across the right side of her face, she added a hoodie. Once Shireen felt she has sufficiently covered her face, she fumbled the house-keys into her jean's pocket. They were the tightest pair she owned, with only a designer name on the left ass cheek and perfectly clean gold sneakers. Shireen put the new cell phone her father gave her in a hoodie pocket. She was ready to strike out on her own. At sixteen she should be able to walk about the city in broad daylight and so she shall.

Shireen noticed the Red Keep wasn't far from her father's home and admired the lovely castle like building before heading for a outdoor market full of colorful clothing. An angry looking young man with a bloody sparrow on his forehead and a bad sunburn shoved her. "Caked on makeup, tight jeans, reckless shopping, shame! You should be ashamed when you could be doing good moral works!" Shireen has never lived on privilege but this once, she felt compelled. "I am Judge Stannis Baratheon's daughter and I have done nothing wrong. Please leave me alone."

"The judge himself has granted the Sparrows power to guard the morality of this city." Blustered the young man but Shireen just stared up at him coolly. "Did he empower you to harass minors in the street, sir? Because I am a minor and I am about to scream of harassment very loudly." The man scuttled off to bother another person and Shireen felt on top of the world as she continued to shop.

Sansa came home with her babies in a Rolls Royce wrapped in a fox fur that her Lannisters bought for her. Though Sansa felt for the poor foxes and knew never to wear this in public, she decided just this once. Many well wishers were in front of the gates and more had left gifts for the babies there and Sansa was touched. Tearfully, she thanked all of them and let everyone get a quick hushed peek at the adorable babies. "Crystal and James must go inside now. I promise to bring them out often. Thank you all for coming, it means so much to our family!"

Sansa let Styr hold her babies while she changed into a gym suit and collapsed on her couch before her laptop. "Styr? Please bring me that pain medication from the doctor. Can you please lay the babies in here on the floor? I'm so nervous with them and I figure they cannot fall off the floor." Styr smiled down at the cherubs and lowered them carefully onto the plush white rug and baby blankets. "True enough, Mrs. Lannister. Here's your medication and your tea. Would you like a lemon cake now? I bet you like them again?"

Sansa was thrilled to find she did indeed like her regular diet again. It seemed the lemon cake and the tea did more to restore her than the medication that Qyburn had luckily sent her. For herself and the babies. Tywin and Kevan thought the babies were adorable and wanted to know why Sansa hasn't hired a staff of nurses and nannies yet. "Don't you need a wet nurse rather quickly? I mean, we cannot starve babies, love?" asked Kevan tentatively and Sansa stared at him in horror. "What century are you from, Sir? I will nurse my own children, thank you very much!"

Tywin frowned. "Babies require a great deal of care all day and night, Sansa. You really should have some help. I shall hire you a nurse." Sansa sighed and gave in. "All right. I don't know much about babies but I am nervous so maybe a nurse would be helpful." Tywin grumbled to Kevan. "Can you believe that Stannis character? The pure sass of the man? Dare to take away custody of Rickon? Does he have a care for how much I invested into the boy? Does he think Qyburn's treatments or the camp were free? Who shall reimburse me for all my sunken money now?"

The two men were uneasy when Sansa turned and gave Tywin the coldest look he'd ever endured. Her voice was silk over spikes. "Yes, its awful how much YOU had to endure. Poor Tywin. Can you even have enough imagination to understand what poor Rickon is probably going through right now? Or my sister Arya, whom you never had the decency to even pretend to find for me. Now you'd rather hire nannies than spend any time with your children. For shame, sir." Kevan tried to intercede with logic and reason. "But Sansa, they are babies! What can you do with them?"

Jeyne met Polliver and Raff at the gate. "Hello there, gentlemen! Polliver and Raff, I assume? Come, my husband has refreshments ready at our house." Raff tried a little flirting with the pirate and was heartily shut down which he respected. It was clear that Jeyne wasn't the type to share herself with more than one person at a time. Polliver still drooled a little for her but that ended when he met Baby. The monkey had looked at Raff, accepted compliments and a quick pet and was done with him. Baby saw Polliver and was instantly fascinated by the man's head.

The monkey laid spread out over the shiny dome and went into a peaceful zen state of mind. Polliver kept reaching up to pat him with a finger. Alyn smiled and passed out coffee and cookies. "We understand that Sansa wants immediate revenge. But we cannot act without Ramsay's approval. That's just the way we work here." Jeyne gave a sympathetic smile. "My boss is getting married this week, that has to come first." Raff leaned forward and sipped his coffee then dipped his cookie in it.

"We appreciate your help in this matter, Pirate Jeyne. Sansa has now lost both siblings and is distraught over it. Her new babies will take up most of her time. We are only trying to be her helping hands." Alyn frowned at Raff's smoldering look and at how easily his monkey fell in love with Polliver's head. Alyn had never been jealous of a sweaty bald head before. Jeyne gave them a brilliant empty smile. "Please tell Sansa that I love her and I will be by to see those babies again soon. Tell her to concentrate on them and I will see what I can do." Jeyne felt a bit of shame at blowing off Sansa's needs for Ramsay's but she really didn't feel that she had a choice in that. Jeyne felt this was entirely too many loyalties for the life of a pirate. Dammit.


	203. Little Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulletproof by Godsmack

When Arya woke up, Bob opened the door and smiled at her. "Would you like something to eat and drink? You look famished. Lady Olenna has invited you to tea. Come have some finger sandwiches and such. I will leave this door open and wait for you in the hallway." Arya crawled slowly to the door and peeked out suspiciously. Bob waved cheerily to her from the railing that he leaned on.

Arya crawled out of the room and sniffed to locate the food. Bob pointed towards the spiral stairs. "Tea is downstairs. You can't crawl down the stairs, stand up and walk. I can help you if you need it." Shooting Bob a dirty look, Arya slid down the banister and landed on her feet lightly at the bottom. Harold grinned down at the crawling girl. "Hey there, Arya. Olenna set a wonderful spread out, right in here."

Arya crawled and kept her distance from Harold and Bob. They didn't try to stop her crawl but they herded her into the tea room. Olenna smiled at the scruffy girl that was crawling unnervingly like a cat. "I am very happy that you've decided to join me for tea. Please take a seat, there's three of them to choose from. I am rather partial to my chair, I'll admit." Arya crawled around the chairs and then leapt up gracefully.

She crouched on the chair and Olenna could practically see a tail waving behind her. "Has a gargoyle decided to have tea with me? Arya, please sit correctly in the chair so we can begin. I'm going to eat the table soon." Bob and Harold gave the girl a few moments then they forced her into a normal sitting position. Arya yowled but she stayed. When given a cup of tea she tried to lap at it until it was removed.

Bob held the cup to the girl's mouth and she sipped but would not hold it herself. It was the same with the sandwiches. Arya dove her face into the plate until the sandwich was removed and fed to her by hand. Olenna took a deep breath. "Supper shall be a doozy tonight. Pray we don't have anything complicated or messy. Arya, will you attempt to speak to me?"

Kitty looked away after giving a quick shake of her head. "Well, at least you understand me and that's something." Olenna folded her hands and spoke with a firm kindness. "Your given name is Arya Stark. I am going to keep calling you Arya. I am not going to try and take away your fighting ability, I admire it and like Loras, it will find a great use. But you are no longer playing at being a cat. We can see what we can do about your teeth and face as you get older."

Kitty hissed at Olenna and fled into the garden. The Harold and Bob followed her but got there after she'd already killed at least a dozen of Olenna's caged little birds in the garden. The girl carried the dead birds like they were a bouquet. Arya dumped them at Olenna's feet and then ran off, hissing. Loras giggled at little. "I don't think she likes you, grandmother." Olenna shrugged.

"I don't care. Did you remember to have the lawyer file that application to foster Rickon? Excellent." Loras pouted a little. "I am almost jealous that I wasn't given the true Qyburn treatment." Olenna patted Loras's hand. "No dear, don't be sad for that. It doesn't seem to bode well for the mental facilities, does it? I just need these children to become beholden to me. See them as a way to gain revenge for your dearest sister, Loras."

Styr came upstairs where Sansa and Tywin were interviewing nurses. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr and Mrs. Lannister but there is a representative of the Sparrow here. I let him in because he also appears to be a relative, Lancel?" Kevan embraced his son as Tywin and Sansa appeared carrying their bundles of joy. Tywin never held any of his infant children before and he was reveling in the experience.

"Ah, cousin Lancel! I am so sorry you weren't able to attend our wedding but feast your eyes on our lovely offspring!" Welcomed Sansa with false cheeriness as she took in the brand new Sparrow robes. Lancel kissed her cheek but his eyes reflected no joy. "I am unable to offer congratulations on your sinful marriage, cousin in law. But there is always a joy to born innocent children no matter how their circumstances may lie."

Kevan looked saddened. "Not this again, Lancel. I wish you would come home and stop this fanaticism. No good can come of it, son." Lancel pulled away from his father and gave a grim face to his uncle and his bride. "Tywin and Sansa Lannister, the High Sparrow would like to speak with you tomorrow about how we shall address your grievous sins and atonement for the public. I will warn you that we have petitioned Stannis for custody of the guiltless babies."

Styr tossed the blonde priest outside with true gleeful intent. "Come back to insult or threaten again and I'll turn you into a delicious soup for your family to try."

Damon's next visitor was Ramsay himself. "I heard you got not only a brownie from Lommy but that Reek sent down a bottle of beer just a bit ago. You are the biggest worry of our family right now. Everyone wonders if this is what breaks Damon Dance-For-Me? I tell them how strong you are, I tell them that you will have faith in me, in all of us and our causes. I hope I'm telling the truth about that, Damie."

"Of course, we are going to go after your Kitty. But I have a wedding to get through, I have an entire city being accosted by the holy birds and Sansa Stark up my ass. We are going to war and we are going to bring Kitty home. Will you help me get through my wedding so I can go to war for my best friend?" Damon nodded wearily. "I always do what you want, Rams. I just want you to promise to help me too, that's all. I hope Kitty is wrecking Olenna's world right now."

Jeyne laughed when she got to the gate and found two Sparrows ringing impatiently. "Oh dear me, you MUST be lost if you are here. What do you fellas want? We have no donations to give and fewer fucks to give." "The exalted High Sparrow would like to ask Ramsay Bolton to attend an interview with him. Today would be best." Jeyne shook her head. "I will be happy to pass on the message. However he's busy getting ready for his wedding so don't hold your breath."

"Its a sin! His enslaved lover marrying him is a sin!" Yelled one of the flustered priests as Jeyne sauntered away to let Ramsay know what is landing on the doorstep these days.


	204. Wedding Riot Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

The Sparrows were getting away with shutting down brothels and massage parlors without anyone complaining too loudly. All bars and nightclubs that came within a proximity of the church were shut down by force. With Ramsay trying to get ready to marry and the Lannisters trying to adapt to babies, no one was paying much attention to the destruction.

To the High Sparrow's upset, the Boltons and Lannisters refused his request to see their sins or discuss them. He discussed with Unella and Lancel how they might assist in getting the Royals to see the error of their ways. It was indeed a holy war and the High Sparrow expected his holy solders to carry out his work however needed.

Shireen was thrilled that her father hadn't figured out she's been taking jaunts every day to explore the city. She was careful not to go too far and just as careful to use her name to stay out of trouble and on the straight and narrow. Of course, it turns out her father's name isn't always well received from what she judges by the media. Apparently many don't like the holy policing and blame Stannis for it rightfully so.

The one thing that upset Shireen about it wasn't that her father was being torn apart by the public but because of his stupid rulings, Shireen wasn't invited to the latest Royal wedding. Considering she spent all her life being told she was Royal and that someday she would get to attend these things, this was a bitter blow. All her life Shireen watched the other Royal children live these glamorous lives while she lived stinking like fish.

Here it was finally her turn and her estranged strict father got her blackballed! Shireen started to wander further off the beaten path, hearing the media discuss the big wedding. Shireen followed the paparazzi and the general fans to watch as much of the proceedings as she can. The actual wedding service was to be held outdoors in the Commons Park. 

Ramsay had arranged to have the main park fountain flow with wine for the hour he was getting married. It was a way to include the commoners, allowing them to watch but keep them at bay. The Royals knew better than to drink from a public fountain. They sat in white chairs inside silk ribbons indicating a private affair. The sparrows were on the fringe but unable to get through the immense security that showed for the wedding.

Jaqen, Waif, Gregor, Sandor and more all stood just outside the silk barriers to keep the Holy Birds at bay. The common folks drank wine and tried to hush out the Sparrows in order to hear the unusual and colorful wedding of the Royals. Lommy was resplendent in a newly bedazzled red hat and robe set. Baby tossed petals from a basket and seemed to enjoy the "awww's" heard from everywhere.

Ramsay and Damon wore similar black tuxedos with red silk handkerchief's jauntily competing with their red bow-ties for attention. As expected, Damon stood for Ramsay but Kitty was unable to stand for Reek. Though Olenna and Loras were in attendance, Kitty was not. Arya was left at home with Harold and Bob trying to coax her into using her hands to play a game with little success.

Alyn stood for Reek, Jeyne walked Reek down the aisle and Ben saw to it that Euron stayed in his seat until the ceremony was over. Euron was thrilled to be invited as a Royal but he was insulted that Reek wasn't using his casino as a reception location. He also noted that Jeyne still had his monkey and Euron knew tonight was the night he was going to steal Baby back.

Reek wore a baby blue tuxedo with a red sash and bow tie and he had eyes for no one but Ramsay. Lommy's speech of love and devotion among Bolton men was so impassioned that thunderous applause grew from the drunken spectators. They could barely hear the vows made by Ramsay and Reek but they caught a few bits.

They all heard Reek mention that he would wear Ramsay's love like a gentle collar and Ramsay mention that he would never allow Reek to be free of his love. Have drunks ever heard anything more romantic? They all swooned as the Royals golf clapped as the two men kissed. Jeyne signaled Jaqen and Gregor that they were going to move the Royals to the reception.

A fancy restaurant known to all Royals as the Moat was being used for the reception. Due to the recent surge of Sparrows, they chose the Moat at the last minute. It was considered a Royal restaurant that is also frequented by anyone who can afford their delicious and unique foods. It was chosen by Jeyne not for the food but because it was across the street from the park.

Instead of using cars, they simply had the Royals walk in an orderly fashion across the street. The camp soldiers formed around them to allow safe access to the restaurant. Holy birds raged and protested around it and drunken spectators started to push the loud birds back. Ramsay's party got inside the restaurant just as a riot began.

Shireen drank two glasses of the strong wine herself, feeling a tad rebellious. Which is why she found herself suddenly part of a riot fighting against the Sparrows. She spit and hit with abandon like others were doing until she saw a very angry face above her. "Shireen Baratheon! How dare you be in such company as this! Get yourself home before you are injured or worse!"

Unella didn't mean to yell out the girl's name but the shock of seeing her there made her lose her mind. Suddenly the other Sparrows were surrounding Shireen but not with good intent. "Wait! That is the judge's daughter, do not harm her! She's done nothing sinful, she was my student, I assure you she is pure in every way!" Lancel blinked blood out of his eye. "Really? She just hit me over the head with a stick! And the judge is not exempt!"

Lommy changed before stepping outside to light a joint. He made sure to stay well behind the line of guards while watching the rioting. Unella was trying to keep the others off of the girl and she pointed out Lommy. "THE FALSE PRIEST! GET HIM, MAKE HIM ATONE FOR MOCKING THE GODS!" Gregor turned and snapped for Lommy to get inside as they prepared for the surge that came forth. Bodies were thrown backwards and Lommy shook his head.

"Can't smoke this inside, man. There's a lady who just had kids and she said if I smoked near her she'd rip out my endocrine system!" Unella dragged Shireen out of the main melee and shook her by the shoulders. "Where is your new nanny? Why are you outside by yourself? Must I contact your father?" Shireen pulled away. "No! I am sixteen and can go where I want." Shireen ran off just as Unella started to call the judge.

Bob and Harold allowed Arya to watch the media circus of the wedding on the computer screen. She saw Damon and started to whine loudly while tracing him on the screen. She grabbed her naked throat and howled until Bob and Harold turned the screen off. Then she began to destroy the house anew until the men tossed her back into the padded room. "He is your past, forget about him, Arya. He's just a person on the screen, not real for you."

Arya attacked them before they could get the door shut. She managed to shatter Bob's glasses and bust up Harold's nose before they got out of the room. "Damon is real, he will kill you to save me!" Bob and Harold dutifully wrote down Arya's words. Olenna will be glad to know the girl can speak.


	205. The Wedding Riot Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballroom Blitz by Cream

Euron sniffed with disdain at the caviar selection. "The seafood here is deplorable, I have much better served at my casino." Sansa smiled patiently but Tywin rolled his eyes. "Euron, not every single celebration can happen on your boat. Though I admit it would be a joy to watch all those Sparrows drown." Sansa left the men to bitch about the religious lunatics rioting outside and she went to sit next to Olenna Tyrell.

"Ah, Sansa! Have you baby pictures to show me? You do, of course, aren't they simply lovely? Now, which one is Tywin's? I can see a glimmer of a Bolton in your new son, yes?" Sansa put away her phone and smiled tightly. "They are both Tywin's. How is my little sister doing, Olenna? I doubt you have any pictures to show me of it, do you? We simply must set up a time for me to visit her. Stannis did say I could, right?"

Olenna smiled with gentle amusement. "Oh yes, you are certainly welcome to have tea with us anytime you wish! You'll see for yourself how difficult it is with your sister. You'll be thanking me for taking her from you." "I highly doubt that." Sansa tried a bit of the caviar and dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Euron Greyjoy is right. His caviar is far better. Damn, I hate to see that pirate right about anything." Olenna tittered. "His seafood and his blue drink are all the man can boast of these days."

Damon sat heavily next to Loras who wasn't the least perturbed by the giant drunken youth. "I can assure you that Arya refuses to be anything but a Kitty and she misses you terribly. She killed all my mother's birds and tossed them at her. She refuses to feed herself, stand or walk, or do anything without Harold and Bob forcing her." Damon's face darkened. "Oh don't worry, they are on the up and up. They don't hurt her. If anything, Kitty hurts them."

"Will you give her a message for me?" Loras nodded. "Sure." Damon glared out the window at the disrupting Sparrows as he spoke. "Tell Kitty that I'm coming for her soon. To be a good girl until I reach her. And to fight like hell." Loras tittered. "Oh she already does that but I will inform her." Damon stared with hatred over at the matriarch. "What's her game, Loras? Why's she want Kitty in the first place?" Loras scoffed. "Marge? Remember my sister?"

Damon snarled. "Kitty didn't take off your sister's head, Loras. Your grandmother is using that as a bullshit excuse." Loras stood up. "I'm getting a refill. Want one?" Damon nodded and finished off his whiskey.Loras was suddenly whisked away as Reek was creating a conga line through the restaurant. Ramsay broke free of the chain and landed next to Damon. "Hey there, buddy. How you holding up, huh? Not gonna wreck my big day, are you?" "I thought I gave a good best man speech?" Ramsay scoffed.

"It was great and I happen to know that Jeyne wrote it. But thanks for it anyway." Damon grinned. "I'm trying, I am, Rams. I just can't wait to get my pet back. Can you imagine if it was Reek?" Ramsay smirked. "I'd burn down the fucking world. That's part of why I married him. Theon Greyjoy as Theon Bolton is safer than little ol Reek. The difference is, Reek knows who and what he is. It took a long time for that to happen. I think you were almost there with Kitty. You still have her loyalty."

"Look at all those crazy nutters out there rioting! How do I know that Olenna's protecting her well enough? She might be my Kitty but she's a royal and wouldn't they love to rip her apart!" Damon shifted and stared out the window. Ramsay patted his shoulder as he stood up. "I'm sure Olenna has her well guarded. Don't worry about it right now." Damon stole someone's beer and chugged it. "Sure. Just remember me after your wedding is over."

Theon spun past and Ramsay grabbed the sweaty curls to pull him into a rather heated kiss. "You enjoying yourself, sweetie?" Reek smiled and stared into his Master's eyes. "I am. I can't believe you are my husband now. It's like a dream, a really good one." Ramsay hugged him quick and tweaked his nose. "No dream, all real. I am your husband and your master. You'll never get away from me now." Reek smiled. "I don't want to run from you anymore."

Baby was on edge, Euron has been getting closer and closer to snatching him. Alyn and Jeyne both wore their swords and guns today but they were busy watching EVERYONE so they couldn't see one pirate. Baby knew he had to watch his own back tonight. He ran into the kitchen and stole a butter knife to arm himself with. Euron came into the kitchen looking for him and Baby had to think fast. The chef didn't even notice the burrowing monkey, he was too busy trying to toss Euron Greyjoy out of his kitchen.

Unella only received a busy signal when she tried to call Stannis and ended up going back to the riot. She caught sight of some poor young Sparrow being crushed by that rude giant and Unella rushed in. Using her thick bible, Unella threw it and whacked Gregor on the bridge of his nose. He dropped the young man and came after Unella with a mean smile. She wasn't stupid and ran as fast as she could to find a weapon or an escape.

The riots have grown bigger and surrounded the restaurant entirely now. Jeyne frowned heavily and beckoned to Ramsay. "Sir, this is only going to get worse. I am sorry but maybe you should have your cake and end the party. That will give me enough time to plan a route for everyone that gets them back to the cars." Ramsay cursed. "My wedding will be remembered as Riot Day. Wonderful. Well, there's no hope for it. Okay, let's have the cake."

Stannis called his best friend and Chief of Police, Davos. "I am hearing reports that the small protest is a riot sweeping through our city! I want them subdued by any means necessary, this is an outrage!" Shireen tried to sneak past her father but he saw her. He hung up the phone and pointed an accusatory finger. "You! I came home to make sure you were safe from the riots and I see you in a media clip! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHTING!"

Shireen winced. "You can't expect a sixteen year old girl to never go out without her father, it's unreasonable." Stannis's eyes nearly bulged. "It's unreasonable to expect a father to be fine with his sixteen year old in the middle of a riot! That's not the same as shopping, Shireen! It was unsafe at best! You are a royal even if I tried my best to keep you from that life, I cannot change what you are. And you are my daughter, it's dangerous right now to be associated with me or Royals. You are officially grounded, young lady."

Shireen ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. "I must go make sure these riots are quelled, Shireen. I will return to make supper." Shireen's only response was to scream she hated her father. Stannis sighed and wished again he'd gotten Unella to take Shireen back to the beach where she was safe and sound.

Unella ran faster than Gregor but for a large man, he was pretty fast. She lost him in a myriad of alleyways that led into the high rise section of the city. Weaving through the concrete and brick pathways, Unella listened for others but could only hear the distant roar of the crowd and rising police sirens. Just when Unella stopped running to catch her breath, she heard a scuffling sound and she was struck from above.

Falling to the ground, Unella felt a weight get off her and she looked up to see Shireen. "Oh god, how did you even get here? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land on you. How did you know that I was running away from home, Unella?" Narrowing her eyes, Unella got to her feet slowly, trying to feel for broken bones. "I didn't and why are you running away from home?" A huge shadow and a roar drowned out Shireen's words. Unella grabbed Shireen's hand and started to run again. "Shit, Clegane won't stop chasing me! Can you get us inside? Ugh, never mind, he's blocking the way, just keep running with me!"

The chef rolled the huge cake forward and Jeyne lent her sword to Ramsay to cut it straight through the center. Everyone applauded as the red jam squirted out of the center. Euron saw the burrowing hole too late and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "THE MONKEY WAS IN THERE! YOU SLICED MY MONKEY IN HALF!" Jeyne and Alyn screamed in sudden horrific understanding. Both of them looked so upset that Baby popped out of the left side of the cake to hug them. "Eechie Ooooch?"

Glass shattered as the picture window gave in under the weight of the riot. Damon was thrilled and began cracking heads along with Ben. Jeyne grabbed Lommy. "Go get your freaky van and get to the back of the restaurant. I am loading as many fancy folk into it as you can fit." Sansa looked worried as her menfolk stood in front of her holding out their walking sticks as weapons. "Do you think the babies are safe? We should have left Raff and Polliver with the nanny!"

Polliver suddenly swept Sansa off her feet as if she were a damsel in distress. "Forgive me, Mrs. Lannister but I need to get you into Lommy's van right away. Raff will make sure Tywin and Kevan get there safe. We are going to get you home to your babies. They are safe, I called the house and Styr assured me they are just fine. Nan is giving them a bottle now." Jeyne nearly collided with Polliver as she was wrestling a protesting Reek forward.

"Hey, get your Royal out of my Royal's way! It's his wedding and Ramsay wants him in the van now." Jeyne surged forward but Polliver nearly knocked her over. "So what? This here is a new mother who must get back to her babies before they need their next feeding. Move it." Eventually they got both Reek and Sansa into the idling van. Raff practically tossed Olenna, Kevan and Tywin into the van.

"These three were trying to fight off the rioters with their canes." Raff muttered crossly before heading back in to find more. This caused Reek and Sansa to titter into their hands in spite of their worries. Damon was carrying a fighting Ramsay over his shoulder. "HOW DARE THESE FUCKING CROTCH GOBLINS DARE TO BREAK INTO MY RECEPTION AND RUIN THINGS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THIS RESTAURANT?"


	206. Mayhem and Malice

Unella and Shireen ran without clear direction and found themselves breaking out right back into the original riot. If Unella thought diving into the crowd would hide them from Gregor she was wrong. The man was actually chuckling as he chased after them. Gregor scanned the crowd and easily found Unella's tight blonde bun that was now becoming quite frazzled. She looked like a prairie school teacher that was just pinched on the bottom. Gregor can't remember the last time he's had this much fun with a female.

Jeyne and Alyn were using the flat of their swords to deter the rioters but Euron was hurling expensive bottles of alcohol at them. "Hey, stop that! Ramsay can't get this bill! Go get in the van as a royal, please!" Jeyne yelled but the old pirate shook his head and hurled another bottle. "Are you kidding, the party finally got exciting! I'm not going anywhere!" Alyn threw Euron his sword. "Here! Stop making Ramsay's bill bigger. I like to use my fists." Euron smiled widely until Jeyne reminded him not to use it to kill. "For a pirate you aren't very fun." Jeyne haughtily replied, "I am plenty fun but I don't like witnesses."

Damon and Ben were missing their pets and have become drinking buddies since Damon's return. They both enjoyed this chance for some violence and let loose. Damon did not have his whip but he was using his large muscled body to basically mosh his way through the Sparrows. Ben the Bonecrusher was happily snapping and crunching bones, following behind Damon into the crowd. Jeyne and Euron found themselves trapped behind the bar and they started to slice harder, deeper. Alyn was swiftly picking up bar stools and turning them into weapons. Polliver was wielding a pipe that came out of nowhere and Raff wore brass knuckles that he was slamming into faces and stomachs.

Lommy put on some Marley and drove with his knees while he rolled up a fatty. He rolled down the window and shut the little window to the back of the van tightly before sparking up. He was heading for the Lannister estate first but he had to find the backstreets to get away from the riot. Ramsay was fuming, Reek was trying to pacify him and Sansa was keeping herself sane by stroking the little monkey's fur. Jeyne had tossed Baby at Reek just before the van took off. Sansa immediately stole him to hug for comfort rather than deal with her rattled men.

"That is vermin. You cannot touch the babies until you've thoroughly washed your hands, Sansa!" Advised Tywin haughtily and Sansa snapped back. "I know enough to wash my hands, thank you very much. I am not a child and I'll thank you to remember that, Sir!" Olenna chuckled and reached out to scratch the monkey under the chin. Baby jumped into Olenna's lap to play with all her ringed fingers. "Oh give over, Tywin. Vermin, indeed. It's an adorable little monkey and you just aren't used to fun adorable things is all."

Sansa stiffened and stared out the tinted back window at the receding riots. "I hope Polliver and Raff get home safely." Ramsay groaned and smacked his forehead. "I'm gonna need bail money, I just know it. Damon and Ben alone....not to mention we left two feuding pirates! Who will protect Alyn when he's trying to keep them from killing each other?" Reek burst into tears and Ramsay pulled him into his lap. "Hush now, sweetie. They'll all be okay and it was a great wedding. Now comfort me immediately."

Kevan stared out the window worried. "Lancel is in all that mess, I just know it. I hope he makes it out alive, poor dumb boy." Sansa turned and saw Olenna was clutching her cane hard, staring at Ramsay, unnoticed. "Olenna, for real...why do you want my sister so much? Arya didn't kill Marge, Arya doesn't even belong to Ramsay, you aren't hurting him." Olenna smiled slyly. "Oh I know exactly how to hurt those responsible. As far as I'm concerned anyone that lives with the Boltons or supports the Boltons goes on that list. I am a mean old woman, dearest. It passes the time. Revenge."

"Ramsay alone isn't much, is he? Just a sad angry little boy. It's those around him that make him, really. Damon is his right hand man, isn't he? It must put a strain on their relationship. And you chose to support him. It must be hard to know you can't help your own sister out of her agony. I will heal her, I will teach her to be beholden to me and she will be my Loras's bodyguard. I have already filed for custody of Rickon as well. That nice Judge Stannis seems to feel I work well with the ill Royals." Olenna smiled at Sansa's angry face.

"You are no different than the ones that kidnap and collar us, are you?" Olenna nodded and stamped her cane once in approval. "Ah! That is exactly it! Royals are human after all...yes, I have basically found a way to legally kidnap your sibling and injure all of you through that one act." Sansa glared at Olenna. "That's awful of you. Truly is. Why are you telling me about it? Are you actually gloating to me?" Olenna smirked. "Well, yes, I guess I am. Because there is nothing you can do about it. And it hurts you more to know the truth. I loved Marge with all my heart. Even Loras isn't enough. He's out there fighting rioters and I worry a bit. But not as much, my heart is bleak. Maybe Arya will fill it, hmm?"

Sansa leaned closer to Olenna and whispered even though no one was paying attention to them. "I will find a way to get Arya back. You fight dirty and I shouldn't have forgotten that. I won't make that mistake again. You shouldn't underestimate us either." Olenna tittered. "Oh dear, sweet summer child, you are all just rich little babies playing at being important." Sansa gritted her teeth as the van came to a stop. Lommy slid the door open. "Here you are, Lannisters. Safe and sound."

Styr was waiting near the doorway, holding both babies. He was rather distraught as he directed their attention to the dead old woman at the bottom of the stairs. Near her twisted body lay two pacifiers. "She must have tripped on them. The babies were still in their crib, thank goodness!"

Gregor ended up having to give up his little fun hunt in order to help Waif and Jaqen. They were caught in a seven way fight and needed extra support. Then he noticed his brother seemed to be wearing a few too many birds and he had to knock a few off. Sandor thanked him and the two of them managed to plow through a good portion of the rioters. Gregor started to head for that blonde bun, now half fallen onto her shoulders and a police car came shrieking between them. Frowning, Gregor watched as Unella and the little girl got away.

Polliver and Raff noticed Gregor's infatuation with the nun he's been chasing on and off. "Gregor is retired, plenty of time for a pet. He said he never found the right pet for him, right? I bet I know a perfect gift for our mentor." Polly smiled at Raff's suggestive look. They dove through the dispersing crowd. One minute Unella was holding onto Shireen, heading for a police car lights when a devastatingly handsome man and one with a head shaped like egg were there. "Hiya, bitch. Remember us?"

The ugly one punched Unella out cold and they lifted her up and ran off. Shireen could do nothing but watch and holler for them to stop. She tried to chase after them not really sure how to stop them. The police? Yes, Shireen turned and decided to run for the flashing lights but she slammed into something large. "Hey, stupid fucking dickweevil, move!" The tall and muscular youth turned and looked down before flashing a dangerous smile. "The name is Ben the Bonecrusher! Who are you to shove me around, little flea?"

Straightening to her full length, she snarled out, "Shireen Baratheon! My father is a judge and will send you to prison if you touch me!" Ben laughed and lifted the girl straight off her feet, running into the crowd. "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! Help!" A sudden and very painful slap across her buttocks and Ben told her to hush. "I am officially kidnapping you and I'd like it if you wouldn't scream much. It gives me a headache."

Olenna noticed that Lommy has driven up to the Bolton gates. "How rude to drop off everyone before the old lady you invited! You clearly haven't learnt the rules of our higher society yet, Ramsay." Ramsay smiled and Reek just stared at Olenna with hostile eyes. "We heard what you and Sansa were talking about. At least some of it. I only invited you to our party because of the high society rules. But had I known just how vindictive you are...well, too late now. But we aren't taking you home. We only got you out of the riots and to safety. Enjoy the safe road home, madam."


	207. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game by Disturbed

Olenna texted Loras then began to walk the long country road. She was a half an hour into dark when she heard the rumble of a car. Stopping under a streetlight, Olenna waited for Loras to pull up in his Porsche. "Need a ride, grandmother?" "Ha,ha. Look at your pretty face, all swollen and cut up. Did you have fun back there while I was being harassed and abused by the Boltons and Lannisters?" Loras helped his grandmother into the car. "You hardly look abused, love. Maybe slightly irked but that's all, grandmother." "By now I hope that Harold and Bob fed Arya her supper. Well, go faster, please, I would like to put this gauche night behind us."

Waif, Jaqen, Sandor and Gregor melted away into the shadows and down into the sewer tunnels leading towards the dock. A few curves and they ran into Polliver and Raff. They had a large sack with them and a rope wound around it several times. "A present for you, Gregor. We noticed you trying to chase it down earlier. We remembered you always said you would get a pet one of these days. Well, seems like she's the one for you." Gregor gave a small mean smile and Sandor rolled his eyes. Jaqen smirked. "Of course you should have had a pet. Let's hope you don't crush this one." Waif cringed, she remembered cleaning up Gregor's last conquest.

Lommy came speeding down the alleyway just as Alyn, Jeyne and Damon came running down it. The van pulled to a shuddering halt just in time. "Get in, hurry, the police are everywhere! Ramsay will kill us if he has to bail us out of jail." The three of them jumped in and Damon turned to search the crowds for Ben. "Here he comes, oh, he's got someone on his shoulder." Ben flung Shireen off his shoulder and into the van, onto a blanket. He got in along with the others and grinned. "Found a new pet. The judge's daughter." Damon's face turned hard and mean as he looked at the cowering girl. Ben got in front of the girl. "Uh uh. Mine. I found this one, finders keepers."

Jeyne got a text from Euron. "Shit. Bastard said his car was destroyed and he's cut off. Lommy, we need to go fishing for an old pirate and drive him to the docks, dammit. I don't care about who you kidnapped. She's yours unless Ramsay says otherwise. Damon, stay away from Ben's new pet." Shireen stared at these strange and terrifying people. "Ramsay? You mean Ramsay Bolton? Oh gods, you were in his wedding? Listen, I really just want to go home, please. I am not a pet of anyone, I am Shireen Baratheon and I need to go home. Please?" Ben smiled down at the delusional girl.

"No, you _used_ to be Shireen Baratheon. Now you are my new pet. I am thinking on what to name you. Flea, maybe?" Shireen started to cry. "That's a terrible name and I don't want to be your pet." Ben laughed. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't _asking_ you. I'm _telling_ you. First thing is, I will be your Master, not your buddy or your boyfriend. I own you. You don't have to like it, it's not really required." Shireen tried to lunge past him at the door before Jeyne shut it and locked it after letting some old one eyed pirate in.

Ben sighed as he grabbed Shireen by her long hair and shook her head by it. "No. Bad girl." Shireen knew the way to end this. "Fine, really look at me, Ben! LOOK AT MY FACE!" She was positive as soon as he saw the birthmark he would react like most did. Ben looked at her face and shrugged. "And? Am I suppose to notice something special? Are you about to spit acid at me or something? No? Just a pouting face? Great. Two things. Don't yell at me and call me Master. First and last warning." Shireen stared at him like he was blind.

"Can you see okay in this light? Did you really take a look at my face?" Ben looked at her with bored impatience. "Yes, I did. What did you just forget?" A swat on her nose stunned her. "Uh...hey! You can't hit me!" "Says who?" Euron stared at Jeyne with despair. "I'll go crazy if I have to listen to this stale banter much longer." Jeyne yawned. "You want to walk to the docks instead?" Ben laughed when his little flea suddenly whacked him hard across the face. "Don't you hit me or I'll hit you back! My father will-" Damon laughed cruelly. "Ben, I don't think she likes you."

Ben sighed and grabbed onto Shireen's hand tightly. "Darlin', they don't call me the Bonecrusher for nothing." He put one hand over her mouth and with the other he snapped her left pinkie. Shireen screamed into his hand then tried to bite him. "Want me to break another finger?" She went still then and Ben smiled. "See? I knew you could listen if you tried. Now, when I move my hand, you will say sorry Master or I break another finger. Let's try it." Ben moved his hand and after a second, Shireen muttered, "Sorry, Master. But my finger, it's broken!" Damon sneered. "You picked a brainy one."

Jeyne flinched and decided she had to intervene. "Okay, lay off, both of you. Ben, don't you think you are being a little harsh to the kid? She isn't her dad and she looks twelve, that's a bit much, don't you think?" Ben looked down at Shireen. "How old are you, Flea?" Glaring up at him tearfully, Shireen replied, "I'm sixteen and my name is Shireen!" Jeyne closed her eyes for a moment then tried again. "Ben, she's yours, but can you not start breaking bones right away? Give the girl a chance to at least get out of shock. Damon, stop provoking Ben. I feel like I'm in school again. Gawds." Euron leaned a little closer to Alyn and murmured, "This is why everyone who works for me is mute."

Kitty was curled up in the windowsill of her little padded room. Clenching hard to the bars of the windowsill, she stared up at the moon. Bob and Harold force fed her earlier. Tied to a chair, Harold whispered in her ear while Bob spooned stew into her mouth. "You are becoming a real feral girl and its not a good thing. Qyburn will come soon and I hope he helps you out. My brother and I have never had such a poor reaction to our work. You might be beyond saving and that's a damned shame. From Royal to drooling animal? I feel so bad for you." Kitty growled and snapped but all she got was a painful tap on the forehead by Bob's spoon. 

She watched the car pull up and Loras and Olenna enter the mansion. Hissing, Arya wished mightily to pluck Olenna's eyeballs out. Lonely, tired and feeling so drained, Arya moaned. The door opened, letting in a slice of bright light and Kitty snarled, jumping to her feet. "It's just me, Kitty. I have a message for you from Damon. He's going to come for you soon and he wants you to be a good girl until he reaches you." Loras smiled kindly and Kitty took a few stiff steps forward. "Master is coming? Yes? Good. Good. Water. Please." Loras winced at how dry the girl's voice was, she was nearly croaking. "Twins are sleeping, one sec."

Loras locked the door behind him as he went to get a glass of water. Olenna was still thumping up to her room. Loras knew the rules about letting the twins handle Kitty but she just looked so sad and defeated. Loras actually rooted for Damon and Kitty as they seemed so freakily suited in some way. He got the water and unlocked Kitty's door. Handing her the glass of water would do no good, Kitty won't care for herself. Loras held out the glass and offered for her to sip at it. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. But I can't fight her, she saved me, I owe her, you see that right?" Kitty nodded and sipped the water.

Her hand grasped the glass and swung it at Loras's face as hard as she could. Before he could scream over the damage to his face, Kitty's other fist slammed hard into his testicles, once, twice. He went down holding his bloody face, croaking sounds and Kitty knelt on him, grabbing his head and smashing it hard into the floor until he stopped moving. Kitty snarled and armed with a piece of glass, she crawled in the hallway, heading to find Olenna. Be a good girl and just wait? Damon's advice sucked and Kitty wasn't about to follow it. Stretching and slithering through the dark spaces, Kitty made her way to Olenna's room.

The elderly woman had just put herself in bed when she heard her door creak open a little bit. "Loras?" No, Olenna saw Kitty slither into the room and she started to shout for the twins. Harold and Bob were in Bob's room on the phone with Qyburn. "No, Sir. There is clear deterioration, the girl is not pulling out like the others, like us. Shall we move on and test Rickon for you? We could simply contain the girl and bring her to you? She isn't stable enough to leave in the hands of regular folk." They heard Olenna's screams and sighed, sharing a look with each other.

They reached the matriarch's bedroom and Harold swore softly. "The wicked witch is dead. Ding Dong." Bob snarled, "Not funny. I hate it when shit goes wrong like this. Now we have to track down the girl and bring her to Qyburn. We can bring her to the camp, he can meet her there. It's the only place I can think that can contain her." Harold looked down at the elderly woman that lay in a very disgraced manner. Missing her eyes and tongue wasn't even the worst of it.

"I guess Kitty decided to fuck Olenna like she got fucked? How did she even get the walking stick that far up, I'll never know." Remarked Bob as they began to light the house on fire. Yowling, Kitty tore through the flaming house, startled by the flames and that made it easier to catch her. The panicked girl leaped and Bob was waiting outside the window. Tasering the girl knocked her down long enough for Harold to sedate her and stuff her into a small cage. "Calm down, honey. Don't worry, you'll get back home soon enough. First we'll let Qyburn see you and then we can ransom you back to Damon. We need to get paid somehow, right?"


	208. Keep Away Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upside Down by Paloma Faith

Jeyne was nuzzling Baby while Alyn showered, finally home after such a long day and night. "I feel bad for that girl. I truly hope its shock and she's not that dumb. It has to be shock, Baby. That was the most sheltered sixteen year old I have ever met and to be caught by Ben. Sharing a pool-house with Damon! I sense very bad things for that kid but there's nothing I can do. Only Ramsay can interfere with that shit, I have to give on some of their fucked up whims. Sansa, Rob, Marge and Joff taught me that shit. Hell, Walda taught me that. Oh my god, what happened to all of us, Baby?"

Baby was shocked. He has seen Reek and Kitty cry but never Jeyne. It was very brief but while it happened, Baby tried to lick up the tears and smooth her eyebrows. Comforted, laughing, Jeyne ruffled his fur and answered a text that had her whooping for joy. Baby didn't know what made Jeyne so happy but he happily bounced in joy along with her. Jeyne put Baby on her shoulder and flew up to the main house. Lommy glared dully at her. "Whatever it is, I am so tired. I am NOT driving anywhere else tonight."

"Not here for you, idiot. I need to speak to Ramsay now! It's urgent, asshat so move!" Lommy simply walked away and Jeyne slammed the door shut before running to find her boss. Ramsay was in the gaming room playing a multiplayer game with Reek. "Jeyne, what's up?" Jeyne's grin couldn't get any bigger. "Thank gods, you aren't on honeymoon! Harold and Bob just texted me. Arya got loose and slaughtered the Tyrells! The twins captured her, set the mansion on fire. They are taking her to camp where we can get her back for a ransom!"

Ramsay sat straight up but Reek started to cheer with Jeyne. Then they noticed Ramsay wasn't cheering at all. "How much?" Jeyne tilted her head. "What? Oh uh, two hundred thousand for her safe return." Ramsay narrowed his eyes. "Why bring her to camp first? They could have texted us and gotten paid at the gate or drop her at Sansa's for the exchange? Did they say?" Shrugging Jeyne said, "They didn't say. Probably figured its neutral." Ramsay stated, "Qyburn is visiting up there. He's Kitty's doctor. Maybe that's why?"

Ramsay looked at Reek. "I'll pay the ransom, don't worry. But I'm concerned what we are getting back. Maybe we let Qyburn play around a little too much." Reek smiled at Ramsay. "We are getting our Kitty back. And Damon will be so sorry he ever doubted you, Master! Please, can we tell him now?" Lommy crept into the room with mountain dew and some magic beans he's made. As the three of them headed down to the pool house, Lommy slipped on the headset. "Okay, munchcrunches, here comes YabbaShaggyBoo!"

Shireen had been sitting still and tearful while Ben taped up her little finger for her. "Now, I'm sorry we got off to such a rocky start. But I don't like misbehaving pets. I had the nastiest boy in Westeros as my pet before you and I turned him into a very good boy before he died." Shireen stared at Ben in horror. "You crushed his bones until he died?" Damon sneered. "Are you sure you aren't blonde?" Shireen's head snapped up and she gave a fiery gaze to Damon. "That is a rude sexist thing to say. And I am not stupid! Septa Unella has shoved academics down my throat for years to prove it!"

Damon growled and leaned over the table with pure menace. "That dried up old cunt that wrote bad shit about us to Stannis? That was your teacher? That just explains everything. She's not dumb, Ben, she's just ignorant like that nun." Shireen frowned at Damon. "Unella has her faults but she isn't a bad person. She means well. She tried to save me at the riots today! And she spent years alone with me on the damned beach where my father stashed me! So it's poor revenge to kidnap me, my father won't even notice!"

Ben grasped the girl's chin and turned her face towards him. "Doesn't matter, I'm not ransoming you, I'm keeping you. I need a new pet and you will be a very refreshing change, I think. Provided Damon and you don't kill each other." A pounding on the door drowned out any further words. Damon opened the door and Baby flung a celebratory poop on him. Reek jumped in front of Ramsay but Jeyne wisely grabbed him and whisked him out of Ramsay's way. "Don't spoil his moment, sweetie. It's your wedding night, don't get punished tonight of all nights!"

Shireen gasped and stared at the little monkey. "Oh, he's really cute. Can I touch him, please?" Ben frowned and turned her face toward him. "You like the monkey more than your own Master?" Shireen nodded fast. "Oh yes, way more! Can I pet him?" Ben growled and his hand tightened painfully on her hand. "Are you trying to make me jealous, Flea?" Shireen cried out. "Ouch, I'm sorry!" Ben got hit with some serious poop and Baby came jumping to Shireen's defense. "Eeeiiiioooch! Eeeek! Ch-ch-eee!"

Ramsay grinned at Damon. "Ready for some news? Kitty slaughtered the Tyrells. The twins captured her and are willing to ransom her back to you. They are bringing her to the camp for the exchange! I will pay them the ransom and you can go get her, Damie!" Damon froze then whooped, grabbing Ramsay and lifting him, twirling him. "YES YES! RAMSAY, MY GIRL! I AM GETTING MY KITTY BACK!" Baby held Ben at bay with a small handful of shit while Shireen petted him lovingly. "Aren't you the cutest, most special boy?" Ben snarled. "Yes, I am dammit! Stop paying attention to that beast!"

Unella spent what felt like forever bouncing on a large shoulder. If she struggled the shoulder bounced harder until she was gagging, unable to breathe. Sweaty, hot and having trouble with breathing, she was relieved to get tossed to what she thought was a boat. A heavy boulder was placed on her back but after it shifted she figured out it was a huge foot. There was only one person she knew with a foot that big and that was the giant chasing her earlier! Where was Shireen? Did the behemoth grab the girl too? Unella tried to speak and the foot shifted to squash the breath out of her.

After the boat ride it was back onto the shoulder though for far less time. Unella was released from her bonds and dumped onto the cold sandy beach, Gregor gloating over her. He held a collar in his hand, allowing it to spin on one finger. "See this? It's yours. My gift to you. Pet." Unella shakily stood up and responded primly, "No, thank you." Gregor nodded his head and Unella shook hers as she took a step backwards. "Going for a swim?" Unella nodded. "Yes, I am thinking of swimming back to Westeros." Gregor guffawed. "It's a little far, you might want to take a boat."

"Thank you, I will." Gregor shook his head and took a step forward. "No, I don't think so. Come put on your collar, woman." Unella ran and Gregor took chase, delighted. Sandor got out of the way just in time and cursed. Another helicopter shook their world and Sandor shook his fist at it. Unella veered towards it as if it might be help. Unella recognized Harold and Bob from the Tyrells and ran towards them. "Help, please! This giant won't stop chasing me! Help!" Harold and Bob pulled out a cage and carried it past the screaming woman about to be tackled by Gregor.

Rickon came flying out of his cell and waited near Sandor to see who was visiting them. Jaqen came out, visibly annoyed. "I have spent all day dealing with idiots, which ones flew here to visit us now?" Sandor smiled to see the normally calm man go berserk, yanking on his hair and robe. "Looks like Harold and Bob with a cage. I doubt they have Olenna in it. Or Loras." Waif growled. "Are you kidding? Did they bring that damned girl back?" Rickon hooted and Sandor whacked him in the head. "Shut up. That woman screams at Gregor, the cage is yowling, don't need to add you to the mix."

Dr. Qyburn came out, pulling about his own robe and he smiled. "Ah, yes! Thank you, Harold and Bob! They texted me that they were bringing her here. Apparently Kitty had a bit of slaughtering at the Tyrells." Rickon ran over to the cage and peered in at his sister. "Arya?" A roar that nearly rattled the cage sent Rickon skittering backwards. "Damn, she's pissed. Her eyes glow just like a cat's too! Freaky!" Rickon easily broke the lock on the cage before the twins could stop him. "Great! Just great!" Yelled Jaqen as he watched Kitty, Rickon and Unella go running across camp.


	209. Fair Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal by Def Leppard

Jaqen turned to Gregor. "That's it. I can't believe its YOU I am saying this too. Stop the nonsense and play collar tag AFTER we get Kitty back! Sandor, get the sedation rifles." Gregor sighed and let Unella run to the boats and uselessly try to unwind the rope. He was frowning when Kitty leaped into the boat and started to GNAW through the ropes.

"The fuck? What are you, a beaver?" Gregor shoved Unella backwards into Rickon, who then leaped over Gregor who backed up in surprise. "Did he fly? Did that kid just fucking JUMP over my head? Dr. Quack has outdone himself. Fuck me sideways with a chainsaw." "GLADLY!" Unella yelled as she tried to shove Gregor away from her with no success.

Rickon shielded his sister from the sedation rifles, weaving back and forth. Unella jumped past Gregor and fell into the boat with the other two. Kitty suddenly wasn't so friendly. Jaqen hit the boat with a spot light and everyone including those in the boat froze at the sight of Kitty. Her ears were pointed, just a bit more, her glowing eyes were bright gems, a sapphire and an emerald.

Kitty's hair was a chestnut mane from bangs over eyes all the way to her shoulders. It looked like hackles as Kitty became agitated. She bared her teeth at the unfamiliar woman too close to her and they were clearly more cat like than ever. Rickon's eyes also glowed a tawny yellow, his hair was shaggy and too long, just like his fingernails and teeth.

However, Rickon was now trying to shield Unella from his sister. "Hey, Kitty, I'm Rickon and this lady just is trying to run to Westeros like us, okay? Come on, you can speak, right? Stop acting so weird, you look so much like a real cat now, all you are missing is a tail. Did you really kill the Tyrells? Aren't you tired of killing tonight? Besides I think this lady belongs to Gregor. He is awful when he gets mad. Don't kill his lady."

Unella muttered, "I'm not his lady." Gregor added, "She's my pet." Unella wanted to argue but she was more concerned with not getting killed by the cat girl. Harold and Bob came forward with the Doctor. "Kitty, dear, its your Doctor. Uh, Damon and your sister are coming tomorrow for you. Ramsay is paying your ransom. I would like to give you a physical before then. Would you please come with me?" Kitty stared at Qyburn and slowly nodded.

Gregor swooped Unella up into his arms and said harshly, "Quiet for a minute until we get this feral out of the way, okay? Then you can run some more if you want." Unella didn't bother to argue that absurdity. Rickon held his sister's hand as they got out of the boat. Arya fled a second later straight towards the clinic. "That's fine. It's where I want her to go." Dr. Qyburn sounded calmly excited.

Ramsay kicked Damon in the thigh.

"Let me repeat myself since you aren't fucking hearing me. You bring Sansa Stark with you to get Kitty. Sansa needs to bring Qyburn to her house afterwards anyway. Sansa needs to assure herself that her sister is safe so she won't contest her placement with us. Right? Right. I have good news, Sansa is taking the helicopter since she can't be away from the babies for long. So you get to take the chopper yourself. The twins said something about changes that Qyburn must talk to you about. Listen, no more of this tampering with Kitty and Qyburn, it's too much. This stupid thing about turning pets into pets is a bit much."

Tywin and Kevan were beside themselves over Sansa's behavior. "How can you desert your babies?" Sansa rolled her eyes as she finished pumping milk. "I'm not. You are being silly the both of you and I won't stand for it. I will be gone for less than a day. I am taking the helicopter over to see my little sister and when I return I will have Qyburn with me. Now you have Styr, Uncle Polly and the new nanny to help you. You will both be fine, I have faith that you won't break the children while I'm gone. Remember they can't fall from the floor. I will be safe with Raff and Damon." 

Qyburn examined Kitty first, then Rickon. Kitty was still able to speak but she seemed to prefer not to talk to anyone. Rickon never shut up. Kitty could see and hear better than anyone Qyburn knew. Rickon was impressive but Kitty was still more developed and a bit stronger. Kitty seems to have suffered far more personality and physical changes than her brother. "I think the difference is we gave the girl too much serum. Rickon seems to be managing much better, then again, we didn't add any pet changes after the initial set of shots."

Shireen's stomach rumbled just as Ben finally got everyone out of the pool house. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked impatiently. Shireen shrugged and admitted it has been quite some time. "I meant to eat lunch after I saw the wedding and that never really happened. I ran away from home before suppertime." Ben grumbled while he made a ham and cheese sandwich that he cut into small pieces. "I'm not a kid, you don't have to cut my sandwich for me, but I thank you for feeding me."

"I'm going to feed you. So we can bond." Shireen pouted. "No thank you." Ben frowned. "I wasn't asking. Come sit on my lap and you can eat." Shireen shook her head but tried to reach for the plate. Ben swatted her hand and she snatched her limbs away from his reach. "Don't break my fingers!" Ben stared at her flatly. "It's getting late and I'm losing patience. Come sit on my lap and eat or I'm coming for your fingers." Shireen scuttled over and gingerly sat in his lap. "Fine. I'm hungry enough I guess." Ben smiled and fed her a piece of the sandwich. "Good girl."

Sansa, Raff and Damon said little on the ride to the helicopter. Sansa did smile at Damon with a humorless smile and ask, "Are you prepared to take responsibility for whatever we find up there? And you will allow me to visit with my sister?" Damon stared back. "Of course I want my pet back no matter what. And yes, you can visit her there and when we are back home." They all get into the helicopter as the sun was rising and Raff dozed out as they rose into the air.

Waif was awoken by the helicopter instead of her alarm and Jaqen was already getting up, swearing. She hid a smile as she hurried to get dressed. Dr. Qyburn heard Kitty suddenly go crazy in her cage and he got up from his breakfast to release the latch. "You hear him don't you? He's just barely off the helicopter and you know he's here. Impressive. Okay, go then to your Master." Qyburn got the clinic door open and Kitty flew on all fours across the sand. Rickon tried to chase after her but Sandor put him right back into his meditation position. "Nope. You can visit Sansa after you finish here."

Sansa couldn't believe how much like a cat her sister looked now. There was something spooky but wildly beautiful about her as Kitty ran towards Damon. The large shaggy man smiled broadly and opened his arms. Kitty leaped up high and slammed into him, using her nails to dig into his chest and shoulders, to climb him. Finally, Kitty wrapped her arms around his thick neck and her bare feet dug hard into his hips. Damon's arms went around his pet tightly and he laughed. "My Kitty! Did you miss your Master? I missed you!" Kitty yowled then burst into tears.

Gregor was dead tired but he was also incredibly happy as he whistled a jaunty tune. He allowed Unella to run and hide most of the night, continually scaring her by popping up when she'd least expect it. The helicopter was coming when Unella finally dropped in a faint, just too tired to keep running. Gregor whistled as he leaned down and attached the collar to the lightly snoring woman's neck. "Told you I would collar you." The woman slept the whole way into Gregor's cabin and while he tied her to the bed. He was kind enough to wake her after he'd removed her clothing. He didn't want her to miss her rape.


	210. Tragic Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal by Chase Holfelder  
> Push by Matchbox20

Kitty refused to let go of Damon and made a deep purring sound to let him know how much she had missed him. For the first time, she felt content, even if he was talking to everyone but her. Then again, Kitty wasn't really interested in talking, she just wanted to stay on Damon's warm skin, hearing the timbre of his deep voice through his chest. Damon rubbed her head and back approvingly and he grinned at Qyburn and Sansa.

"What's the problem? She's perfect. This is exactly the pet I wanted and I guess it took a little distant adventure for Kitty to finally get there." Sansa looked angry and she pointed at her sister. "She doesn't speak. She looks more cat than human. She's slaughtering with abandon and doesn't even acknowledge me. I have tried to call to her several times and I touched her back and all she did was arch like she wanted me to pet her!"

Qyburn called to Arya. "Kitty, come say hello to your sister, she's very worried about you. Come see Sansa, dear." Kitty yowled loudly as Damon tried to set her on the ground. Kitty wrapped around Damon's leg and dug her nails in until he winced. "Ow, okay, enough. Kitty, go say hello to your sister." Kitty gave Damon a begging look but he shook his head and pointed to Sansa. "Go see her for a minute then you can sit on my lap."

Kitty crawled over and slid her body against Sansa's leg and licked her hand. "No, honey. Stand up and say hi to me, please. Arya, I need to know that you are still in there, please." Kitty stared up at her sister's teary face and grasped onto her pants to slowly stand up. "No Arya here. Only Kitty." Sansa gasped and hugged Arya as soon as she heard the rough raspy speaking voice.

"Kitty then, that's fine. Kitty, I was scared for you. I'm glad you can still stand and speak and that you know who I am." A thundering sound and Rickon crashing into the clinic noisily. "Both my sisters at once, holy shit! It's like a holiday! Sansa, you had babies? Where are they, I want to meet my niece and nephew." Rickon gave Sansa a hard hug and Kitty ran her body along Rickon's side.

The boy seemed used to Kitty's behavior and just grinned while giving her head a tousle. "Hey, Kitty! Did you speak to Sansa so she won't get worried like I first did?" Kitty grinned at Rickon then she ran back over to Damon and started to nibble on his leg. "Ow, okay, okay! Good girl, you can climb into my lap now." Damon seemed content just to hold his girl in his lap while he gently rubbed under her chin. "Perfect Kitty."

Qyburn cleared his throat. "I would say another few months before Rickon will be able to return to your home for a visit with his niece and nephew. Until then, Rickon should continue his testing and training here. Jaqen will continue to train and lodge him here as long as your bill gets paid, Sansa. He is responding well to his treatments. He is just below Arya in all skills that aren't catlike. I would like to continue Rickon on his current serum program."

Rickon pouted a little but cheered up when Sansa pulled out her phone full of pictures of the babies. "Here, Rickon. I brought you a cell phone that you can use to call or text me anytime. I will put as many of the baby pictures as you want on it." Sansa looked at Qyburn once Rickon was occupied. "What about my sister? Will she be safe at the Boltons or should she and Damon remain here too?"

Damon shook his head. "Ramsay said no more work on Kitty. I want to take her home and keep her with me there. Maybe come back here later after Ramsay's honeymoon ends. But I want to keep his house safe for him while he's gone. And I won't leave Kitty without me." Qyburn gave a tiny pout.

"I will admit I did want to see the natural conclusion to our experiment with the girl but alas...it's probably for the best. I am sure that Jaqen will allow you and Kitty back if need be. Just be very careful with your girl. We were unable to get this on her but I suggest a collar and leash until you are sure she is under your complete control."

Damon took the collar and leash from Qyburn and slipped the collar over her head. Kitty didn't protest the collar but she immediately started to chew the leash. Gently he tapped Kitty's nose. "Hey, don't eat the leash. I'll get you breakfast at the mess hall." Sansa stood up. "Come Rickon, let's all have breakfast together before I have to go back home. I am taking Qyburn to see the babies."

Rickon looked a bit worried. "Don't give the babies the wrong shots or they might end up like Kitty instead of Super Rickon."

Gregor was used to women trembling and crying, even screaming while he's fucked them. Sometimes they were willing and sometimes they weren't, it was fine by him. Unella woke up as Gregor thrust inside of her and her scream was different. It was less a pain filled wail as it a battle cry. Gregor never saw someone use pure rage to escape bondage before.

Unella managed to slip her right hand free and tried to remove Gregor's eyes and ears. Her teeth gnashed and bit and Unella thrashed so hard that Gregor actually had to struggle with her once or twice. Laughing, panting with excitement, Gregor started to choke her out until her hands fell at her sides. "Fight me all you want but I always win. You can't escape or beat me, you are just my amusing toy now. Maybe that is your new name? Toy."

"I will never be your anything! You sick rapist, you messed up piece of excrement. The best part of you must have run down your mother's leg!" Gregor grinned before biting her back. "I love it when a lover talks dirty!" "I AM NOT YOUR LOVER! I AM YOUR VICTIM AND SOON I WILL KILL YOU!" Gregor shuddered and filled the condom inside her. "Don't worry, once you behave better, I'll teach you how to come." "I HATE YOU!"

Sansa couldn't have been gone more than two hours when they heard a scream and a thud. Styr and Polliver stared at the nanny with the twisted neck at the bottom of the stairs. Two more pacifiers and a bottle next to her feet. Polliver spoke with solemn conviction. "The babies killed another nanny." Styr told Polliver he was crazy and he went to inform Kevan and Tywin of another nanny death.

Tywin strapped James onto his chest with a baby sling and Kevan put little Crystal in the mechanical swing on a gentle rocking rhythm. Styr went to make lunch for the gentlemen and Polliver prepared the diaper bag and carriage so he could accompany the men to the park with the babies. Tywin heard a cooing sound and he grinned down at James.

"A good nanny and a nice military school when you are older will sharpen you up, kiddo. But for now, here I am wearing a baby on my chest. What do you think of that, young man?" James seemed to consider this seriously then his fingers came up fast and poked hard into Tywin's eyeballs. WIth a wail of pain, the blinded man ricocheted off the door and screamed for help.

All came running but not before they watched Tywin catapult over the side of the second story railing and crash to the marble foyer below. Crystal wailed from her swing and so did James. His pack fell off of his father and he was dangling half out of the pack from the chandelier above. The straps gave way and James plummeted down into the saftey of Styr's arms. Kevan and Polliver were leaning on each other, nearly in tears of terror at the almost splattered baby.

It took a moment for them to call an ambulance for Tywin's broken body.


	211. Chomping Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clowns Will Eat Me by Alice Cooper  
> Witch Doctor by Chipmunks

Polliver was waiting for Sansa when she landed. "The murder babies killed another nanny. Then James tried to kill Tywin. He's in the hospital all broken but will mend luckily. I will take you to the hospital, Kevan is there with Styr and the babies." Sansa hugged Kitty fast and ran off with the doctor, escorted by arguing men. Qyburn patted Sansa's arm. "I have privileges at the hospital, I am here to help." Sansa gave the doctor a worried look. "How do I know that my babies won't end up more like Arya than Rickon? What if my babies are already just merciless killers?"

"No. Not possible. The babies might have a bit of a talent for killing and mayhem but it can be managed. Arya was subject to far more extreme work than any other besides Harold and Bob. It seems to me that your husband with his frail bones could use my serum and we both know you can afford it." Sansa pursed her lips and stared hard out the window at the passing buildings. "Let's see what shape he's in." It turned out the shape Tywin was in was worse than Sansa expected.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lannister, we are doing all we can but understand that at this advanced age, broken bones don't heal the same. Tywin has a broken clavicle, broken hips and both his legs are nearly pulverized. I am confident that we can get him into wheelchair shape. Also he's been rendered blind in his left eye and there are some deep scratches that on his face that may scar." Sansa thanked the doctor coldly.

"This is Dr. Qyburn who has privileges here? He is my husband's doctor and I would like him to be examined by him." Qyburn gave two types of transfusions and then allowed the surgeons to set the bones. "Don't worry, Sansa. Tywin will be like new soon." Sansa hugged her innocent looking babies and murmured, "Are you killing everyone? Please don't kill your parents, we love you very much. You need us to take care of you for a little longer, so you might want to not try and murder us."

Qyburn smiled at James's solid gaze at him. I must stay here and work on Tywin tonight but tomorrow I shall attned your babies. I think I know the perfect nannies. Harold and Bob are looking for another bit of work to do and they proved they worked well with Arya." Sansa frowned. "Babies are not the same as a teenage feral." Qyburn smiled. "Babies are even better!"

Damon and Kitty were picked up by Lommy in his mystical van. Lommy was incredibly high and when he saw Kitty, he paled for a second. "Oh fuck me. Damon, I think I am finally too high, man. If you saw your pet the way I do right now..." Damon laughed. "You might be really high but it's just ol Kitty looking her best. My pet has finally become all pet and I am very proud of her. Let us have some of that joint, be nice and share!" Damon sat in the back with Kitty on his lap, curled up and dozing. Damon and Lommy smoked and sang along to Marley the whole way home.

Reek was packing for his honeymoon when he heard Ramsay yell from downstairs. "Damon and Kitty are back! Lets say hello and goodbye! Did you pack the bathing suits, the new ones I bought yesterday?" Reek blushed and wore a silly smile as he responded. "Yes, Yes and Yes!" Ramsay came home with the suits yesterday. Ramsay got a regular black pair of swim trunks but he got Reek something that resembled ribbons. Reek had no idea how he was wearing that on a beach or at a public pool.

Everyone came out to say hi to Kitty and they all tried hard to hide the shock of how she looked. "Why does that girl look so much like a cat? Holy shit! Is that Arya Stark? She's turned into a cat?" Damon snarled at Shireen. "Her name is Kitty." Shireen nodded. "Her new name is Kitty and that's exactly what you made her into. I see. Oh. Oh no." Shireen turned to Ben with a thunderous expression. "I WILL NOT BE TURNED INTO A FLEA!" Ben grinned. "I bet Qyburn could do it too. See you scuttling around like an insect. You would be able to climb walls and maybe your limbs would turn long and thin?"

Shireen shuddered but Ramsay shook his head firmly. "No more experiments on the pets. Kitty is as far as we go with this. And no more serum for her either now. Lommy, you are going to need to help get Kitty through a bit of detox. That serum contains a bit of Euron's blue drink stuff, maybe we can ask him to drop by with a bottle for her? It might help to use for weaning?" Kitty finally noticed the newcomer and she stiffened, growling. Baby screeched and jumped away onto Jeyne's shoulder. Kitty leapt off Damon and started to stiffly step towards Shireen, growling.

Damon yanked a bit on the leash to keep her from reaching the girl. But he was happy to give the impression that Kitty might attack her any second. "Kitty, this is Flea. She's Ben's pet now but she used to be the Judge's daughter. The one who made you leave us, leave ME." Ben glared dully at Damon and muttered, "You are such an asshole sometimes." Shireen took a step back and pressed into Ben's leg which made him brighten up. Kitty looked at Shireen's bare neck and decided she was fair game. _There was no collar, not a pet, prey then. Attack. Rend._

Kitty's mind went red and she tried to nearly hang herself to reach the prey. Damon pulled the leash and grabbed Kitty by her collar. In a flash, she turned and shredded Damon's arm, her eyes glowing, drool mixing with Damon's blood on her chin as she snarled. Damon slapped Kitty hard enough to knock her down. Whining, Kitty curled up on herself then caught sight of Shireen again. "Oh shit, she's going to kill me!" Shireen nearly climbed Ben in panic and Damon planted one foot on Kitty's back. "NO! BAD GIRL!"

Kitty tried hard to rasp out words, to make them UNDERSTAND that she wasn't BAD. "NO COLLAR. PREY!" Reek caught it and yelled it. "WAIT! KITTY SPOKE! Kitty doesn't see a collar on Flea so she thinks she's prey!" Ramsay caught Damon's eye. "We are talking before I leave." Damon nodded but knew it was going to be a lecture on safety. Ramsay looked at Ben. "Get a collar on your pet now. Let Kitty see it so Flea will be safe." Shireen gulped at the sight of the red leather collar. "I..I don't want to wear that, I don't want to be a pet or a Flea!"

"Would you like to be my pet's supper then? Kitty doesn't take well to strangers. Put on the collar and it shows her that you belong here." Damon warned in a nasty tone. Ben held the collar in one hand and grabbed Shireen's neck in the other. "Put on the collar or we discuss some of the lesser known bones in your feet." Shireen held her breath as the awful feeling of tight leather encircled her neck. "I declare you a pet, Flea. My pet. Kitty, do you see this?" Ben pulled Flea's long hair back to expose the collar to Kitty. "Mine. My Flea."

Kitty looked at the collar then looked away as if having lost interest. Damon yanked her up and grumbled. "Now you can come help me fix up my arm. Look what your temper did to your Master? You better feel bad about that!" Kitty gave a lick to the deep bite marks, then rubbed her face along it, licking at the blood. "Wonderful" Muttered Ramsay. "I'm trying to go on my honeymoon and you bring back a cannibal version of Kitty."

Regardless of what the hospital wished, Sansa had her husband transferred home by ambulance. "His doctor will care for him at home. Thank you." Qyburn was happy to report that night to Sansa that Tywin's body is accepting the serum and his healing time has already tripled. Qyburn examined the children and was pleased with his results. James was screaming at the top of his lungs over his serum injection and he punched Qyburn's nose. "Ouch, he packs a punch already. Amazing. Harold and Bob are on their way. I do believe it's for the best, Sansa."

Sansa comforted the baby, nursing him, wincing as he bit her at first. "I can't believe both of them are teething so much already." Qyburn weighed Crystal and the baby quietly stole his watch. "Like Rickon and Kitty, they will heal and mature a little faster. However unlike Kitty and Rickon, I added no "pet" ingredients into their batches. I made theirs directly off Bob and Harold actually. So having them meet and work with the children would be perfect for my research." Qyburn gave Crystal her booster and she never made a peep, just tried to strangle him with his own stethoscope.

Kevan sat angrily next to Sansa. "I want it noted again that I don't approve of any of this. I like Dr. Pycelle, not this science magic mumbo jumbo. Tywin belongs in a hospital and these children should be seen during the daylight by a pediatrician!" Dr. Qyburn took no insult. "I agree! THe children should be monitored and seen by a general pediatric. I will only be consulting and coming about once a month, less as time goes on perhaps. But soon you shall see some major results, Mr. Lannister."

Reek stood anxiously with the luggage in the foyer while Ramsay gave last minute instructions to Jeyne and lectured Damon. Lommy came in and began loading luggage into the van. "Rams, we don't want to be late." Reek tried to call out lightly just to hear dead silence then Ramsay's dry voice. "Reek, I know you aren't daring to interrupt me. Go wait in the van and behave. Now!" Reek stomped out and sat slumped in the van and bit his tongue to calm himself down. Lommy offered him some special gummies.

"I packed some for you anyway. I hope a tropical island get away is far enough for you to enjoy yourself. You are newly married and you look so damned glum, mate." Ramsay came outside followed by a serious looking Jeyne and Damon. "Okay, Dreadfort is in your hands, Jeyne. Damon, I want Kitty on a leash and collar all the time. She doesn't leave this property, hear me?" Damon and Jeyne smiled and nodded, giving a thumbs up. Jeyne remarked, "Do you think he'll actually leave now?" Damon whispered. "Nah, he likes the sound of his voice too much."

Ramsay sighed and got into the van after giving them both a middle finger. Reek wrapped around him and Ramsay kissed the riotous curls. "Lommy, take us to the helicopter pad that Sansa is so generously letting us use. Time for me an Reek only!" 


	212. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Ramsay: Kokomo by The Beach Boys  
> Everyone else: See No Evil by Dave Doll

Ramsay closed the partition between Lommy and them. He opened a bottle of champagne and took a swig. Putting the bottle against Reek's lips he said, "Chug." Reek obeyed and Ramsay deliberately let some spill down Reek's chin and neck. Ramsay used his tongue to clean the mess and Reek squirmed against him. "I love you, husband, Master, Rams." "Are you going to call me by everything you can think of?" Ramsay nuzzled Reek's neck. By the time Lommy stopped the van at the helipad, Ramsay had already given Reek two orgasms.

Reek smiled as he watched the world get tinier and then they were flying past the tops of trees and he threw himself on Ramsay. "It's so beautiful and romantic!" Ramsay made a scoffing sound. "Ha. I am beautiful and romantic not the damned scenery. Ever give a blowjob in a helicopter, Reek? No? You should try it." Reek smiled and bent over Ramsay's lap. He used his teeth to pull down the zipper and felt Ramsay's hand caressing his head. Ramsay managed three orgasms before they landed on a Dothraki beach.

Lommy barely got in the door when Jeyne showed up with a smile and an envelope. "Hey there, Ramsay left this for you. We all know that van is almost toast. Here, go get yourself a nice new van for us. You can paint it as mystical and fun as you'd like." Lommy gasped at the check and grinned. "Okay, yeah. Alyn, wanna go with me?" Baby started to jump up and down, landing on Lommy's shoulder and picking through his hair. "Cheee, uh uh, ch, cheech!" Lommy grinned at Jeyne. "Can I borrow your menfolk for a van scouting mission?" Jeyne sighed and nodded. "Fine but bring them back in one piece, please."

Ben finished making grilled cheese and brought the platter of sandwiches to the table. Damon sat down with Kitty on his lap, a new bandage on his arm where Kitty had injured him. "Thanks for making lunch, dude." Shireen stood in the corner, not sure where to go. Ben grinned at her as he sat down. "You have two choices. You can kneel next to my chair and eat on the floor or you can sit in my lap and I'll feed you." Shireen frowned and started to object when Kitty glared at her and hissed. Her claws dug slightly into the table and the wood split easily under them. Shireen ran forward and jumped into Ben's lap. Kitty reached out and swatted a sandwich to herself. Damon laughed. "Hey! No, no paws on the table. I'll feed you, just calm yourself."

While Ben fed himself and Shireen, he talked. "You will have duties. I want you to clean the house, cook the food and please me." Shireen pouted. "That all sounds awful but the pleasing you? I am a virgin and I never even got to date or have a first kiss. I'm not ready to have sex." Damon gave her a mean smile. "If you want help teaching her, Ben, just let me know." Ben giggled and patted Shireen's hair. "What do you think Flea? Just me to teach you or me and Damon? Don't worry I'm sure you can handle Kitty's jealousy." Shireen wiped away a tear and wrapped her arms around herself. "I think you are all mean. Can I visit the monkey?"

Lommy smiled at a text he received. "My brothers are positive that those babies murdered the nannies and tried to kill Tywin. I wonder if Kitty'll start killing everyone at our place?" Alyn snorted. "If so, she'll start with Shireen. She likes the rest of us. I hope she doesn't go mad, I know Jeyne will cry in her sleep if she has to shoot her. Not to mention how Damon would react! I know you call Polly and Raff your brothers but you all look nothing alike." Lommy winked at Baby who was trying to help Alyn blow his nose by force. "They are my foster brothers. We grew up at camp back when Jaqen used to take in foster kids and train them."

Alyn's eyes went wide. "You trained at the camp? You?" Lommy snorted. "I was a little kid then and I mainly just hid a lot and picked up a pot habit from Waif. She was a huge pothead when she first got there. But Polly and Raff loved pranks and pot so we got along really well. When Jaqen got rid of the foster program, Gregor sponsored Polly and Raff, Jaqen took Waif as a pet and I ran away. I wasn't talented enough for sponsoring and I wasn't interested in being anyone's pet." Baby seemed to agree with Lommy's decision by giving his ear a little tap-tap while wisely offering, "Eeep, eechie."

It was just their luck that at the local dealer there was another group already there to also look at vans. Alyn groaned as Lancel and his friends saw them. If Alyn thought waving a gun at them would work, he was very wrong. It only egged them on since they were in public and Alyn didn't feel like getting arrested for having his gun waving around at a car dealership. Of course it turned out that both Lommy and Lancel had interest in the same van and both offered the same amount of money to the dealer for it. Lancel gave in insisting they believed in mercy and charity and left.

Lommy was thrilled with the new ride and when they left with it, he was discussing how to paint the van. Alyn had been keeping his eyes open but it was in the seconds that he looked down at cooing Baby that he missed seeing the trap. Lancel's old beat up van came out of the trees and Lommy couldn't turn that fast in such a new ride. The van overturned and Alyn tried to hold onto Baby and shield him from the impact and got himself knocked out. Lommy crawled out of the driver seat and heard Baby screeching in panic. He groaned at the pain of a broken leg and dragged himself towards Alyn's side of the van.

That's when Lommy saw feet belonging to Lancel and his buddies surrounding him. "Oh fuck." Lancel smiled down at him and confirmed, "Oh fuck, indeed." Lommy couldn't decide what hurt worse, the broken leg or the taser that Lancel was using on him. Once Lommy was fried into submission they threw him into the van then screamed as something small and furry started to throw shit on them while screaming just as loudly. Alyn groaned and Lancel pulled him out just to start kicking the already out cold bleeding man. "Take him too. Let's kill that diseased creature! We can send Jeyne her dead monkey!"

Harold and Bob showed up at Sansa's home wearing identical plaid violet suits and professional smiles, teeth too white and aviator glasses too dark to see their pale grey eyes. Qyburn greeted them warmly, Kevan with suspicion and Sansa with caution and hope. "It will be nice to have nannies that live past a day or two. Please be careful of letting the babies have binkies, they use them as weapons..." Bob shook Sansa's hand warmly. "Anything might be a weapon in their tiny hands, they themselves are weapons. Cute cherub ones, but still weapons. Like Rickon, Arya, Waif, Jaqen, Polly, Raff, Gregor and myself. We are happy to add them to our little family."

Sansa brought out the babies and grunted as she put them each in a newly bought walker. "As you can see, they are already moving like early toddlers. They are teething even though I try to breastfeed it's getting difficult. They are using the walkers and most of the infant toys we bought them already." Harold crouched low along with Bob and they stared at the babies who stared back. James let out a roar, shook his large plastic keys at Bob and charged to bounce off the man. Crystal started to spin around Harold, closer until she could try and snatch his neat looking glasses.

Ramsay checked them into their small beach cabin and sent Reek to get them drinks at the small outdoor bar nearby. He grabbed their cell phones and tossed them into his luggage and shut it while repeating, "I trust my team to take care of things for five days. I trust them, I do." Ramsay went outside to find Reek holding the drinks and staring at a poster. Ramsay rolled his eyes and sauntered over. "Not you too. Your as bad as Damon. Fine, I'll take you to see the new Drogo movie. But you will have to pay me back for it."

Reek thought any price might be worth seeing the hunk wave that thick hair and body around as he destroys the bad guys. It was his own fault for not asking the price. He thought he would die of embarrassment when the other patrons figured out he was sitting on Ramsay's cock while watching the film. "Remember the rules. I get to orgasm and you get to watch your film, don't stop pleasing me and don't cum or you lose the movie."


	213. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Religion by Skillet

Alyn didn't wake up until a bucket of ice cold water hit him. Lommy was wide awake still and he got a bucket of ice water too. Lommy had been awake for the chasing of Baby who luckily got away. He was awake when they were tossed into a van and duct taped for the trip. Lommy did try to warn them. "You are messing with the wrong folks, man. Ramsay will castrate you, Jeyne will slaughter you all for Alyn and if Damon releases Kitty on you...she will literally fucking EAT you. We aren't worth all that, come on. I mean, you wanted the same van, so what? It's not worth you all getting into a war with Dreadfort."

Lancel had crouched over Lommy with a gentle smile and fanatical eyes. "We aren't fighting Dreadfort. We are at war with the Royals, with the debauchery, the criminal lifestyles, the indulgences and so much more. You definitely know about indulging, don't you, stoner? Do you know you keep company with rapists, thieves and murderers? Is it worth it just to have the weed farm and the cash? The van? Was it worth the sins you must now pay for? We are bringing you to the High Sparrow where you'll be judged."

Alyn and Lommy were dragged into the once opulent and now simple church. A tall thin man with fake pity in his eyes smiled at them. "Ah, what have you brought us, Lancel? A drug user and a pirate? Hmm. The pirate needs to taste his sin, let him taste his sweat, blood and tears. Let him feel as his victims have. Hang him, boys. Hang the pirate." Lommy was stunned and started to protest when the priest turned and grabbed Lommy's face. "You are lazy, indulgent and hedonistic. You will be stripped naked and whipped out of the city, young man." 

Alyn woke to pain and a screaming voice that turned out to be his own. He was not on the ground, he was staring at the ground below him. Face down and unable to understand why his back and legs were on fire. Lancel came around to Alyn's head. "Oh good, you are awake! I wanted to see you before I had to go and deal with Lommy. Too much fun to resist, I simply want to be there for both of your punishments. I want you to know that I drove five of the meat hooks in myself. Don't look so confused. You are hanging by your back, arms and legs. Nice sturdy meat hooks through your fat and muscle works wonders."

Lancel set Alyn to swinging gently which made him moan in terrible pain. "We are whipping your stoner naked through the city, banishing him. Not you though. You are guilty of far more than the pathetic stoner. We are going to help you atone for your sins, Alyn. Maybe you can bring your wife and friends into the fold. I am filming everything for your criminal family."

Tywin was already complaining of the terrible itch in his casts and sitting up. Qyburn told Sansa within two weeks he will be off crutches. Qyburn was careful in his monitoring of Tywin since he's never dosed an elderly man before. It didn't reverse his age any but the serum is re-knitting bones quite fast. Harold and Bob were playing a game with the twins. Sansa couldn't quite understand the game, it was similar to hide and seek but with deadlier stakes for Harold and Bob. The babies crawled silent and fast and armed themselves with toys along the way.

Sansa and Kevan heard the commotion first and looked outside the window. Sansa gasped and grabbed her phone to call Jeyne. "Polly, Raff, grab Styr and see if there's anyway you can reach Lommy and pull him out of that crowd! Bring him in here while I call Jeyne!" Kevan moaned as he watched them dive into the crowd around a bloodied Lommy. He was covered in bruises and long bloody streaks created by a dozen willow strips. Naked and limping, Lommy sobbed and tried to think of higher times as he was forced along the cobblestones past the Red Keep.

Lancel whooped with fierce joy as his plan to use Lommy as bait worked. He didn't care who he got from his family's home as long as he got someone. Styr was too large, Polliver was already pointing his gun but Raff was caught in the head with a billy club and went down. The others attacked Polliver and Styr, causing a small riot that city folk got involved in, no longer content to just watch. Somehow Styr was able to pluck Lommy up and toss him inside the gate before the crowd just tore him apart. Polliver shot a few of the rioters but was unable to get Raff back. He was dragged off by the same religious nuts that had been whipping Lommy.

Baby went from tree to tree. He wasn't used to this much outside alone and he was scared and hurt. He wanted Alyn, Lommy and the van before it got scary and bad. He wanted to not be so cold and hungry and by himself. He tried very hard to go home but this place didn't even smell like home. Home was trees and Lommy's special gardens with their unique smells and all his friends. This place had too many buildings and people and it smelled like too many cars and it was loud under the trees. Baby tried to stay away from the loud angry ones even though he smelled and saw Lommy.

But he was covered in dirt and blood without his clothes. He looked all pink and sore and there wasn't a way for Baby to save him. Baby needed to get someone to help and he continued to go from tree to tree and occasional building hoping to catch a scent of help. It took a little bit but he smelled saltwater and he knew where he was. Baby hated to go back to the place with the mean pirates with cages but he needed help and surely a pirate would help a pirate. He went up the dock and up the plank and sure enough, he attached onto a certain boot. "EEECH! OOOOHHHH! EEEEEIIIIIIIIICH! CH CH CHOOOCHIE!"

Euron Greyjoy looked down at Baby and lifted him up fast. "Why are you here and covered in dried blood? Who hurt you, Baby? Where's that damned pirate who's supposed to be caring for you? Let's call her and find out. Poor little guy, you look peaked. OH NO! CALL THE VET, BABY HAS BEEN SHOT!" Just as Euron was waiting for the veterinarian of his zoo to check out Baby, he received the clips.

Jeyne was watching the clips Lancel had sent her of Lommy being whipped, Baby shot at and Alyn being hung on meat hooks like a bad remake of a cannibal movie. Sansa called her and she answered numbly. "Jeyne, I was able to save Lommy and Qyburn is treating him now but I lost Raff to the Sparrows. They stole him right along with your Alyn according to Lommy. Wait, that creepy Lancel just sent me clips! Oh god, Jeyne I am so sorry, honey. We are with you, we will get Alyn and Raff back. We are going to make these bastards pay and pay hard."

Ramsay held Reek by his curls tightly escorting him out of theater as the movie still played through the plot line. "I cannot believe you would do that to me. Don't try to tell me it was nerves, embarrassment or my cock! I only orgasm once and there you go while you are staring at fucking DROGO! Are you kidding me, to cheat on me on our actual honeymoon?" Reek started to cry out of sheer frustration, how could Ramsay be jealous of a character? "Master, please, I wasn't thinking of Drogo at all but I was staring at the screen because you told me to!" Ramsay nearly threw Reek into the passenger seat and then put on his seat-belt for him.

Ramsay drove the rental as if it were a race car to get back to the cabin. "Get inside and take off your clothing. Now. We best get your punishment over with so I can forgive you. I want to have a nice honeymoon, Reek. But I can't allow you to think of anyone else but me. Inside and naked, now." Reek obeyed and Ramsay grabbed him and walked him down their strip of private beach. "I want you to find me a pretty shell or a nice piece of sea glass, sweetie." Reek found a pretty blue shell and handed it to his Master. "Good boy, this is perfect. Now I want you to think of Drogo with every cut I make on your gorgeous body."

Ramsay made several shallow cuts that made Reek cry out. "There. Now, we should make sure that it's all cleaned out properly. This is a gritty, sandy shell, after all. So why don't you go swimming while I get some sun? Go on, you love to swim, right? Swim until I get tired of sunbathing, Reek. Enjoy the saltwater! A nice cold swim might get your mind off fucking DROGO!" 


	214. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The End of the World As We Know It by R.E.M.

Gregor loves to allow Unella to run off so he can hunt her down and drag her back. He gives her few rules but his consequences for not following them are dire. Unella is not to remove her collar, she is not to use furniture without Gregor's permission. Unella must clean the house, she will provide Gregor with sex whenever he chooses and she's not allowed to seek escape from the camp itself. Unella refused to clean and Gregor dislocated her jaw. Unella tried to leave on a boat and Gregor waterboarded her then spanked her until her ass was nearly purple. She started to follow the rules but continued to berate him and resist him at every turn.

Gregor didn't mind, he found it amusing as hell. He liked her fighting him during sex, banging things around as she cleaned. Unella hated eating in the mess hall because she didn't want anyone seeing her kneel and being hand fed. Waif took pity on Unella and invited her to sit together for a meal. Gregor kept one eye on his pet eating and chatting with Waif when his cell phone buzzed. Gregor watched a clip of those religious fanatics going after the Royal workers. The last clip was one of particular interest to Gregor. He growled as he watched Raff hanging on meat hooks being branded with their Sparrow symbol.

Raff and Polliver are as close as Gregor has ever come to having children. He's taught them since they were little, got them started in the city and this was not to be tolerated. Lancel looked into the camera and smiled. "You want Raff back, Gregor? The High Sparrow wants Unella back. We know you took her so we took one of yours!" Looking up, Gregor caught sight of Jaqen who was watching his own phone with a very grim look. Gregor got up and walked over to Jaqen. "I'm not giving up Unella. She's mine. But they can't be allowed to keep Raff, Sir. I say we join the others in this war."

The High Sparrow walked into the smallest cell just above where Raff and Alyn were being held. "I see you are still moping. How did you remain judge for so long as corrupt and weak as you are? You lost your daughter to the Boltons, a den of sin and violence, she is made to be a pet, a common sex slave, really. And you allowed that mutant Clegane to run off with Unella. After all her years of service to you and the gods! Stannis, you deserve this, you know that, don't you? Here you shall stay while we run your city for you. We are the law, judge and jury too. I do hope you eat tonight, this starvation does you no good. Just eat your meal and confess to me."

Stannis looked up at the High Sparrow, with his swollen and bruised face. "Fuck you."

"Jeyne, I have Baby and he will heal just fine. The doctor got the bullet out and I am on my way to you with Baby. Going to have to take the back roads so it will be a bit. The city is swarming with Sparrows and the Red Keep is nearly surrounded." Jeyne thanked Euron and hung up to load another rifle. Everyone was on high alert and Jeyne was trying her damnedest to not freak out. Her husband is being tortured, her friend was abused and her monkey was shot. Jeyne wanted the blood and pain of every fucking Sparrow she can find.

However, she understood that the Sparrows were dangerous now and a real threat to all of them. Even Stannis Baratheon who started all this was imprisoned by the Sparrows now. They ran the city and eventually they would head towards the country which means Dreadfort. Jeyne has left text messages for Ramsay. She hated to bother his honeymoon but she could use some guidance here. She saw no answer but violence. Damon hugged her and Kitty rubbed against Jeyne's side in sympathy. "I can kill them, I can kill." Kitty spoke with a smoker's cough that she never developed.

Tywin thumped about on his crutches, raising his fist at the crowd with signs and rotten vegetables to toss at the gate. Polliver was sitting on the porch holding his Uzi and Styr was walking around the grounds with an axe. Kevan was the most shaken and preferred to remain with the twins in the nursery. He was fascinated by their murderous little ways and they were always thwarted by Harold and Bob. But when Kevan heard Tywin raising his voice to Sansa he left to head into the living room to join the argument. "Tywin, use your inside voice, the babies don't need to be startled!"

"Well then you try talking some sense into this woman! She wants to join the rebellion against the Sparrows. I don't mind throwing our support, men and money to destroy the Sparrows but why do you need to go? Don't you understand how reckless and dangerous that is?" Sansa gave him a smile that was a cleverly disguised snarl. "I don't know about your traditions, Tywin, but in my family we stick together and help each other. This is a war, Tywin and we can't just supply weapons and say, good luck. We are part of this, we are the Royals and the Camp and Dreadfort, hell, even Euron! We are all being attacked, challenged and we must respond as one unit!"

Tywin swore and slammed his walking stick against the floor and they all stared at the broken walking stick. "How the hell hard did you slam the thing? How did you possibly do that?" Kevan examined the chipped marble and lifted the two pieces of the walking stick with shaking hands. "Now you must certainly watch your temper, Tywin." But Tywin was clawing at his collar, yanking at his buttons as if to rip through his chest. Sansa screamed for the doctor but Tywin roared and swatted her out of enraged confusion. Kevan yelled for the doctor as Tywin clawed at his brother, grunting, attacking, biting at him with slipping dentures.

Sansa understood then this wasn't a heart attack or panic attack, this was as real and she screamed for Polliver. The squat man came running from the porch and Qyburn emerged from upstairs. "Do something! He's EATING Kevan!" Polliver pulled the crazed elderly man off of Kevan and long ropes of bloody saliva broke off and dripped down Tywin. Qyburn sedated him after a bit of a struggle. "I'm sorry, Sansa. I had no idea what would happen and I did warn you of that. I have never dosed a man his age before. I shall have Polliver help me restrain him to his bed."

Unella enjoyed her lunch with Waif. For once, Gregor left her be. He stopped staring at her and was talking to Jaqen. "I belong to Jaqen and I can tell you that I had a very similar attitude to you at first. I was a foster child that was abandoned. I wanted to stay at the camp, I loved the fighting, the learning and teaching of it. Jaqen told me that he could no longer keep fosters and I had a choice. Find a sponsor or an owner if I wanted to stay. I had already slept with the man and he has never once been cruel to me so I agreed to be his pet. But I was angry that I had to choose that and fought everything as long as I could at the beginning." 

"Gregor is not the same as Jaqen, which is good because sleeping with a teenager then coercing her to be his slave is just disgusting. Gregor is disgusting in a wholly different way. He loves to chase me, rape me and scare me. He also doesn't mind hurting me. But he does allow me to run, hide and attack him back. Do you think I could learn fighting from you?" Waif grinned. "If you get permission from either Gregor or Jaqen, I can. It would be a pleasure! Even if you are still collared, you can make a life here." Rickon came flying over, a jumble of limbs to crouch on the bench briefly.

"Hey, hey! Are you the new pet, Eunice, Muriel?" Sighing Unella said her name and Rickon smiled at her. "I am Rickon. Gregor and Jaqen want you to follow them inside the big house. I will escort you!" Unella gave thought to running or refusing to get up and both sounded like a thing Gregor would hurt her badly for. Unella followed the overly cheerful boy into the shadowy, chilly huge stone building. Jaqen and Gregor stood next to a large stone table, they both stared at her as she approached then Gregor grabbed her arm to pull her close.

Jaqen spoke to her as he pulled a blade out of his pocket. "I am very sorry for this, Unella. I will explain why I'm going to have to take a small piece of you. Your Sparrows are very upset that you were taken. They wished to exchange Raff for you but of course, we'd never make Gregor give up the pet that brings him so much joy. But we need to send them a clear response that they will understand. So Gregor will hold you while I take a little bit of you. Tell me, which would you rather lose, a finger or a toe?" Unella blurted, "Don't take any of me! Please, exchange or ransom me back!"

Gregor chose her left little pinkie and held her hand out for Jaqen to slice fast and clean. Gregor's paw and some clean linen took care of putting pressure on her stump. Jaqen used a small brand to cauterize the wound. Unella wept tears of pain and rage while Gregor hummed and put antibiotic cream and clean bandages on her stump. Thick fingers opened her mouth and plunged inside to deposit two bitter pills. "Lose a finger, get a few days of being high. See? A win win." Unella leaned against him unwillingly and sobbed. Gregor carried her to his cabin and dumped her on the bed. "You get a day or two of rest. Enjoy."

Jaqen was speaking with Sandor and Waif. "We are going to war with the others. We are taking only the most experienced with us and leaving a skeleton crew to watch our patrons and students. No one is to come in while we are gone and certainly no one is allowed to leave either. Not until this is all over."


	215. Agitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The Little Things by Alice Cooper

Lancel has never been so frustrated in his life. Alyn and Raff were supposed to be in agony, begging to confess by now. Once they got used to the hooks, they started helping each other get through the tortures. While they were each branded on their chests, they sang a few bawdy songs, at the top of their lungs.

Lancel got creative and dug up some huge cockroaches in the ally behind the kitchen area. Putting them in a glass jar, he put on an oven mitten and pressed the jar rim against Alyn's stomach then lit a lighter, holding it against the jar's bottom. Lancel grinned wildly as the heating jar agitated the roaches that bit into Alyn's skin.

Raff began to loudly tell Alyn the best and worst jokes he's ever heard. Alyn might have cried but his shuddering was also because he was laughing at the jokes. Raff's charm was as undeniable as his beauty. Lancel himself was a handsome man and that made him unable to ravage his face. So he decided that perhaps Raff could lose his charm and grace. Lancel got in Raff's face and snarled out, "Confess. Confess your sins or I'll make sure you turn humble."

Raff nodded tiredly and spoke in a pitiful voice. "Alright. I will confess. I confess that I'm kind of sick of you. Also, did you eat a rotted seagull with some roadkill skunk for lunch today? You really should get a breath mint. I confess that I just used my best material on Alyn and I might have to resort to dirty limericks soon. So I hope you don't have too much more torture for us?" Lancel grinned hard into Raff's handsome face and held up a small razor.

"Confess or I'll make sure you can never fight again. I'm going to cut the tendons in your arms and legs, make you into a hanging doll." Raff spit directly into Lancel's face. "See you are making me sick with your stink. Go puff into someone else's face, assbreath." Raff screamed briefly as Lancel cut the tendons in his left leg, the right. "There go your legs, now time for your arms." The handsome man hung limply from his chains, blood pattering down onto the stones.

Alyn stared in horror at the sobbing handsome man who was still daring to stifle his pain and glare at Lancel. "Really, I mean, just get some gum or better yet, stop licking out the High Sparrow's asshole." Lancel's fist crashed into Raff's face. "BLASPHEMY! SICK FUCKER DON'T YOU EVEN SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU PESTILENT SYPHILITIC BOIL ON SATAN'S SHRIVELED COCK!"

After Reek's punishment, Ramsay took him still wet and shivering from the cold water, his breath still stuttering from such exertion. He took him with Reek's thighs over his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. He was looking to make sure those eyes were filled with nothing but HIM. "Not thinking about Drogo now, are you? Look at the way you pant and squirm, Master's little whore, you are so pitifully adorable, Reek." Reek moaned and bucked under Ramsay. "Please, yes, I"m your whore, Master. Please, can I, I need to...please!"

Afterwards, Ramsay stretched and yawned. "Okay, I'm going to check my messages and shower. You can use the outdoor shower and then go get us supper." Reek sighed because a hot shower with his Master sounded, well, hot. But Reek didn't want to upset Ramsay again by making a suggestion he might not like. It was their honeymoon and Reek was determined not to screw it up again. Flinching slightly under the freezing cold old rusted shower next to the cabin, Reek grabbed the soap. Just as he started to lather up his favorite soap everywhere, a shadow popped up. 

Reek screamed in surprise and fear as some deranged looking monk tried to grab him. Due to the soap lather, Reek was awfully hard to hold onto and he tried to squirm and run, resulting in him and the monk falling in the shower. "RAMSAY, HELP ME! MASTER!" Ramsay had been staring in growing anger at his phone messages when he heard his Reek scream. Ramsay ran out and around the corner to the outdoor shower and there was Reek grappling with some crazy looking religious person. Ramsay grabbed the man from behind and slammed him to the wooden porch.

His neck landed on the edge of the porch and Ramsay stepped on the man's neck. "Who sent you to kill us? The High Sparrow?" The man simply began to pray out loud. Ramsay stomped hard on the neck until it broke. "No one touches my boy, no one on this shitty planet will touch a hair on my Reek's head!" Ramsay lifted his soapy and shaken pet to his feet. "Calm down, I have you, no one is hurting you, babe. Listen, go inside and shower that soap off. We are out of here. I'll tell you what's going on while you pack us up."

The High Sparrow stared grimly at the little box with Unella's small pinkie in it. Still wearing the tiny silver sparrow ring he gave her when Unella became a nun warrior to their cause. He held the box out under Lancel's nose. "This is how little they regard our Unella. They are animals! You are somewhat responsible for this, young man! I warned you not to let anyone get the upper hand! I warned you not to let pride get in your way, I asked you to be deliberate and careful in your ministering. Instead I see nothing but chaos and a few measly non royals that you are simply destroying. I suggest that you redeem yourself!"

Euron along with ten of his best enforcers showed at the Bolton gate. He had a wrapped burrito of a monkey with him that exploded out of the blankets to hold it's arms out to Jeyne. "Cheeahh! CH CH CHEEEE EEEIIIIIEE!" Jeyne scooped up Baby and hugged him while the little paws pointed out his big bandage to her. "Luckily it went right through his back fat. He's got some stitches and the bruising is severe. I have drops for him from the doctor. He had to remove a bullet so the poor guy is not feeling his best."

Jeyne gave her monkey a very gentle kiss on his bandage. "Poor Baby. I'm gonna find those bad guys and kill them. And we are going to save Alyn right before we destroy their footprint on this planet. Euron, thank you for this. For saving my Baby and for joining with us. Sansa is with us and I finally got through to Ramsay. They even sent someone to try and kill them on their damned honeymoon. Sparrows really aren't fucking around, are they?"

Euron winked with eye and flipped up his patch to show the socket to Jeyne. "See this? That cunt who calls himself the High Sparrow went by a different name once and HE took my damned eye. It's time for me to square up with the asshole!"

Lommy groaned as he saw Qyburn finish his stitching and pick up the needle full of a noxious looking pink liquid. "Ah fuck no. Come on, my days of being your lab rat are over! I spent years cultivating myself into the perfect stoner and you want to ruin that? I didn't like the predator shit back then and I won't like it now." Qyburn gave him a look full of genteel madness. "Son, I knew you were using flower to keep yourself from your full potential for years. I've never stopped keeping an eye on you. And waiting for the chance to change your mind."

Lommy tried to weakly bat the doctor away with no luck. He hissed at the pain of the needle thrusting into his ass cheek. "Damn that burns! I have such a nice ass and here you go putting an extra hole in it! Fucker. I don't want your damned juice in me!" Qyburn chuckled. "I'm sorry, son. But the same thing I gave Tywin sent him into a savage condition. I want to see if that happens in a younger body. You are so full of grass that a cow could eat you and that means you are somewhat protected anyway."

Shireen didn't fully understand what was happening. She understood that the Sparrows were up to no good and according to Ben they imprisoned her father. Shireen felt bad for him but she also still felt worse for herself. Ben was off to fight but he needed to wait until he found someone to stay here to watch over her. Lommy the stoner butler was coming back soon and he would watch her is what she assumed. Kitty got to join the fighting because she was clearly made for killing. Shireen was thrilled about the battle simply because it meant Ben couldn't rape her yet. And maybe she can find a way to escape her situation!


	216. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy Soldiers by Martika

Jaqen, Gregor, Waif and Sandor melted off the boat and into the underground tunnels until they got to the Red Keep area. They slipped into the shadow of the trees and found their way into the estate.

"Sansa, it simply isn't safe for any of you to stay here. The riots will eventually start again and this house will be a main target. The one place where I know that they won't dare to tread is my Camp. Their uncle can finally have his little visit that he wanted. Don't worry, we left enough staff to handle it. We need Bob and Harold in the fight, I have staff that will understand how your babies are, I promise."

Sansa's breasts were sore and heavy as she hugged her children, crying a little. She was offered to go stay at the camp as well, but too many needed her here. Duty must come first plus how else did they expect her to protect her children? They would never be safe around a Sparrow. The Sparrows didn't believe in Qyburn's science and longed to destroy him and his work.

They wouldn't stop at babies, Sansa was sure of it. She had to help in any way that she could and sending her babies away let her do that. Kevan gave her a tender kiss and hug as he put the double pack on and wore the babies like a vest. "We will be fine, dear. Please be careful and take care of our Tywin. He doesn't mean this new temper of his, love, please know that. He adores you, utterly and totally even if he doesn't always say so."

Sansa gave him a firm smile. "I do understand, I do and I will take good care of him. Qyburn will see that he's restored, I am sure of it. But for now, his temper is helpful in our fight! But I won't give up on our Tywin, I swear it. Please take good care of our babies, love! We are off to pluck a few birds now." With Styr holding a rifle protectively, Kevan carried their babies in the tunnels the opposite direction of his wife and brother. 

Jeyne met Sansa at the gate with a huge hug and burst into tears. "I'm going to murder them all, Sansa, every fucking one of them. They shot my Baby and they tortured Lommy and...and Alyn....if they kill him...I will never be the same, Sansa. I can't..." Sansa firmly pulled Jeyne away from the others and wiped her eyes while kissing her forehead.

"Hey, hey. Have faith. Don't let Euron see you cry, honey. Not any man but Alyn will ever need your tears. And tears won't even help Alyn all that much. He needs your sword and your brains, not your emotions. Okay?" Sansa held a tissue to Jeyne's button nose and whispered, "Blow, dear. There now, all better. Pirate time. Can you give me a kick ass sexy as fuck pirate, please?"

Jeyne smiled and nodded, blushing. "I love you, bitch. I am sexy as fuck and men wish they could handle their cocks as well as I can handle my sword."

Kitty stalked stiffly past Euron with a hiss and growl that he returned. "You want another shot of blue, little she devil? Think I don't know who shredded the leather on my boots? You climbed in my open window and destroyed good leather. I'm telling your master if you don't settle up with me! I want you to steal half of Lommy's stash for me or I'm telling."

A harsh poke to Euron's back and he stood fully up and looked up into Damon's thunderous expression. "You are far too close to my pet. If you want to keep a secret don't stage whisper it. And it could have been Baby that shredded them. Bullet wound or not I've already seen Baby playing in the trees. Both hate you and both are NOT allowed to steal for you."

Kitty hissed at Euron and flickered her pointed ear at him. She loped over to Sansa and pressed against her briefly then remembered Sansa liked her standing. She stood up gracefully and weaved in front of her sister's vision. As soon as her sister greeted her, she moved on to moan and rub her flank against the bruised and scarred Lommy.

"Aww, thanks, Kitty. You should have seen me before the serum kicked in and healed things faster. Wow, look at you, your ears are changing still, huh? Any tail for me to tie cans to, yet? No, pity." Lommy lit a joint and offered it to Kitty who snatched it greedily. She held it in her hands as if they were not used to holding joints. He frowned and glared over at Qyburn who was talking to Polliver. "Stopped her treatments, my ass."

Lommy knew he'd need to tell Damon but now wasn't the time. Now was the time to prepare for battle and saving their friends. Harold and Bob were on either side of a rather heated looking Tywin. Lommy passed the joint over and the twins each took a puff before putting it before Tywin's quivering lips. "Puff, Sir. It's not only rude to say no but you need it or you'll lose your temper on the wrong group."

Shireen nearly hid behind Ben while watching everyone greet each other. He left a big stupid hand dangling there so she grabbed onto it as she peered at the others around them. She gasped at the sight of the teen idol girl and almost asked for an autograph. Sansa noticed the bug eyed girl and smiled kindly at her. "Hello there! Ben, introduce us, please."

Ben sighed as if put upon then yanked Shireen in front of him but kept both hands on her shoulders. "This is my pet, Flea." Sansa wrinkled her nose at Ben. "You named this pretty little thing after a flea? What's wrong with you? And what was her former name?" Shireen gave a small curtsy and blurted out, "Shireen Baratheon and I know you are Sansa Stark. You are prettier in real life."

Sansa had cold eyes at the last name but she kept her smile. "You don't need to curtsy to me, dear. We are both Royals." Sansa thought of Walda and how this girl could easily find her eyes go numb and dark like her. "Ben, don't you dare crush her down like you did to Weasel! She's not Joff and its not her fault that her father Stannis. Don't blame her for her father's actions!"

Ben rolled his eyes and lifted his pet into his arms easily. "Of course I don't blame her for her father's stupid decisions. This is not a punishment, I just wanted a new pet and Flea suits me." Shireen held herself stiffly in his arms but didn't try to get down either. Jeyne called to get everyone's attention. "Let's move this meeting to the garden and I'll toss some beers in a cooler? We need to make a solid plan. Ramsay and Reek are on their way back."

Jeyne let everyone pull a beer from the cooler she dragged out and then she spoke first. "I propose while we are gone that everyone left behind stay in the main house together. I'm sure Ramsay will agree with me." The group was pouring over the specs of the church when Ramsay and Reek returned. Kitty ran at top hilt at Reek and knocked him over, sitting on him purring.

Ramsay walked over to Jeyne and grabbed her face, pulling her close by her head. "Hey, we will get Alyn back and gut every one of those disgusting pigeons!" Jeyne smiled. "I know we will, thanks, Ramsay. Sorry you had to cut your honeymoon short." Damon and Ramsay stared at each other then hugged each other hard. "Glad to see we are good, Damie. Gonna need you more than ever now. Can we use Kitty too or should she remain here?"

Damon grinned. "Kitty can fight, she needs it anyway. If we left her here she might eat Flea."


	217. Happy Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count On Me by Bruno Mars

Ramsay winced another crash of china then the slamming of a cabinet. Sighing, Ramsay excused himself from the living room. Leaving Sansa and Jaqen arguing over the map, Ramsay went to the kitchen to find out why Reek was destroying the room. "Reek, why are you pouting while I am trying to plan a war? Come here and speak before I lose my patience with you."

Reek put down the tray of coffee he was serving. "I just feel out of place. I'm serving everyone since Lommy is still healing and I don't mind being domestic, it's nice. But I thought I would be joining you and fighting with you. Not babysitting pets and serving the butler." Narrowing his eyes Ramsay crooked a finger at Reek who moved closer timidly, regretting his flippant words.

"I'm sorry that you feel helping our family is beneath you, Reek. Should we let Shireen just run loose so Ben can lose his pet? And hey, fuck Lommy, he can just hobble on bruised and torn up feet to serve your lazy indulgent ass. Did you forget that you aren't just a husband? You are MY husband and MY pet. You will not become high and mighty Royal Theon or I'll flay it out of you. Hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Master. Of course I want to take care of Lommy and I know Shireen needs watching and guidance. I just meant I really wanted to fight at your side. Or at least be included in the planning a little bit not just shoved away to get refreshments. I didn't mean to be that way, I just really want to be with you." Ramsay smirked and gave Reek a biting kiss. "Little jealous brat. I don't have time to discipline you but I will accept your apology anyway."

Tywin puffed and passed to Lommy before he slammed his fist onto the table, shaking it. "Wait a minute! What do you mean to use my wife as bait? You can use me without her, can't you? She should be at the camp protecting Kevan and the camp from our babies! Or at least she could stay here with the pets and the butler! Sansa, I don't want you to get hurt!" Sansa was horny and amused at this heated version of Tywin.

"Sir, hear me carefully. I am your equal in marriage and you don't get to decide what I do. Thank you for caring for my safety and since we are bait together, you can protect me." Tywin puffed up and then puffed in before passing to his wife. "Here, since you aren't nursing. Listen, I am not trying to be whatever you are accusing me of!" Lommy giggled. "Man, be vibin.'" Tywin suddenly began to nuzzle Sansa's neck.

Jaqen shuddered and Lommy gagged a little while Ben declared himself sick to his stomach. Ramsay came back in and immediately shut his eyes. "Jesus! Couldn't you warn a person before striking them blind! I'm going to visit you someday and get freaky with Reek right in front of you. See how you feel!" Jeyne snorted and offered, "You can play "Good Daddy, Bad Girl in the empty cabin past the pool house."

Euron covered the monkey's eyes and Shireen giggled which made Ben grin. Shireen muttered to Ben, "Wouldn't it be more like Good Great-Grandfather and Bad Teenager?" Ben snorted and said, "Shut up, Flea." Everyone heard her clearly and Tywin looked highly insulted. Sansa murmured, "And you wish to leave me here? Forget it."

Kitty went flying past Ramsay on all fours and he grabbed her by the collar. He moved her hair to see the pointed ear and crooked a finger at Damon and Qyburn. "I said no further work done on Kitty. She's seconds from growing a tail and shitting in a litter box. I haven't heard her say a single word either. I need to rely on a wild feral because someone didn't want to listen to my orders? Which of you was it?"

Qyburn looked crafty as hell but it was Damon that went pale and said to Qyburn, "You told me they were vitamins!" Ramsay growled and pointed at Damon. "You are a moron. Don't think for yourself and Kitty, you're just lucky he didn't decide to dose you too." Ramsay pointed at Qyburn. "You are being kept safe here by my courtesy. Hear me. No one receives any further experimental work by you that belongs to my family. Everyone here is mine."

Lommy heard this and yelled over, "That means no more holes in my ass like earlier." Ramsay glared at the doctor. "Really? Enough." Qyburn shrugged. "You cannot blame me for wanting to achieve greatness but I will relent." Kitty struggled to get out of Ramsay's grasp and he gave her a hard shake. "Stay! Damon, I told you to keep her on a leash. I meant it. Just until this reactions calm down. Keep her on leash until it's time to work."

Kitty rasped out, "Let me go! Please! Ramsay! I can talk, just don't want to!" Ramsay grasped her chin and crouched down to get a good look into her eyes. "It's not personal, Kitty. But you are too dangerous. Use all of it on these Sparrows and then we have to get you a little more back to normal, ok?" Kitty lowered her gaze and relaxed within Ramsay's grasp. "Fine." Ramsay released Kitty and Damon scooped her up into his arms.

Unella and any other pets stayed inside the large stone building using the guest cells while the others went to hunt Sparrows. Every one was given chores and free time where they could roam where they chose. Unella refused to clean a thing saying that cleaning Gregor's home was enough. An elderly sailor that was the usual academic educator for Rickon approached her.

"This is going to be my vacation time. I heard you were the tutor for the judge's royal daughter? Then you can tutor the Royal Feral and I can nap in the sun." Unella stared after Vic Greyjoy with a mulish expression but secretly she was thrilled. Feral or not, tutoring Royals was something Unella understood and loved to do.

Rickon was nothing like Shireen and often Unella had to hunt him down to tutor him at all. However, Unella figured out a way to Rickon's mind, as scattered as it was. "I wish to learn to fight and you need to learn how to do science and do math. I'll let you teach me how to fight if you let me teach you basic academia. That's if you think you are smart enough to learn and good enough at fighting to teach me?" 

Rickon was teaching Unella how to use sand as a weapon while she was teaching him about rock science when they heard the helicopter. Both walked over to see who was there and were shocked at the sight of the babies, Kevan and Styr. Unella recognized Kevan Lannister and gasped. "Oh my god, now they've taken babies!" Unella stormed over to Kevan and her chin went high.

"Sir, I am the official Royal Nanny of the Camp. Rickon is under my care and so are these twins. Hand them over immediately." Rickon was beside himself, throwing himself at Kevan then cooing at the babies. James roared and pummeled the large goofy face. Crystal tried to steal Rickon's nose until it bled. "She will rip it off, stupid, move away." Snarled the overwhelmed Kevan but Rickon just laughed and scooped Crystal into his arms.

"Rickon, you still have to finish reading Lord of the Flies out loud to me. While I change these babies, you may continue to read. Do not allow the babies to rip apart your book either. I am on to that trick before you even attempt it!" Rickon groaned and took his copy of the book away from the boy who screamed in frustration.

Unella tapped the baby's nose with her finger and snatched it away before he could bite it off. "Oh, worse than you have taken my finger! You won't crack this hard shell, so don't bother trying, young man." Kevan watched as Styr followed after the Nanny and the children. Kevan followed and watched the most interesting diaper change of his life.

Unella and Rickon wrestled James for his onsie and to remove the old diaper. With a decidedly evil chuckle the baby released a stream of urine that managed to arch over into Unella's iced tea on Rickon's study table. "Well, that was rude." Muttered Unella even as Rickon cheered the baby on. "Now that's some talent there! Ten Points! Uncle Kevan, did you see that?"

They wrestled the boy into a new diaper and fresh onsie. Handing James to Styr, who handed him to Kevan, the pair took Crystal. Crystal allowed them to change her without a fight as long as she had her hands free. First she tried to strangle Unella with her collar then she tried to take a few of her eyelashes out. Rickon dove in and gave the baby a tickle that distracted her long enough for Unella to put a new diaper on her.


	218. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand Me Down by Matchbox20

"Maybe they are right. I am not a good person, I have done bad things, I am aware of my sins." Stannis mumbled to the greasy walls of his cell and to the stunned Sparrow. "I confess. Is that what you want, a confession? Very well. I confess that I have taken bribes when I felt they were beneficial. I cheated on my wife with a fire priestess, driving my unstable wife into suicide. I have long neglected my daughter and now lost her for good. I thought of myself and my own power before those around me. I confess to it all. I did these awful things, yes, I did. And now I pay for it."

This was exactly what the High Sparrow wanted to hear and it was reported to him directly. The man nearly busted his knee caps running down the steep church stairs to Stannis's dungeon cell. Stannis repeated his words in more detail for the High Sparrow. "I confess every bit of it. I regret my life choices. There, you have it. Want to film it, go ahead. Want me to write it down, sure. I don't care any longer to fight it." The High Sparrow smiled. "Then I promise you to return your daughter to you. You will take a Walk of Shame then join us on the attack on the Royals."

Stannis agreed and he was allowed to leave his dungeon cell to bathe and pray in the church. Each time he left his cell, he passed a larger dungeon room with no door. In that room were the Pirate Jeyne's husband and a guard of Sansa's. Stannis remembered when Unella wrote her assessment of the Boltons and Lannisters she remembered to add every person. These were the two men she said seemed to be the best of both houses. The church didn't snatch a Royal they snatched the best and most decent of their underlings.

Stannis figured it made about as much sense as anything else these evil birds do. Today was the day they planned on making Stannis do his walk, the Sparrow said he had it posted to the public for a day ahead. Stannis waited until it was just him and the usual elderly blind priest that has been counseling him. One minute the elderly man was shaving Stannis and the next the razor was dragged across the old grizzled throat. Jumping up fast, Stannis ran out of his cell after shutting and locking it carefully.

He ran further into the dungeon and found the same room he passes everyday. Raff and Alyn were both happy to see him. Both had a terrible time staying quiet while being released from the hooks and walking wasn't easy for them at all. "There's a back gate or two in this church we can use." Stannis whispered but Raff shook his head. "No, we'll be caught that way and we can't fight like this. We need to use the tunnel from the boiler room, this way." Stannis was confused how Raff knew how to get out. Alyn explained that Raff was from Camp and Stannis nodded. Raff knew the assassin tunnels. 

Once in the tunnels, Raff turned to Stannis and Alyn. "I can take us to the Red Keep from here. I dare not take you two any further in our tunnels and frankly, I don't think I can get much further. I heal faster than most but not that fast that I can heal meat hook wounds in a single day." Stannis had nothing but a grunt in response. He was too busy being leaned on by a pirate and a Camp trained guard. "I still don't support either of your bosses but I wouldn't wish the Sparrows on anyone!"

Ramsay had decided everyone could take a few hours to sleep, shower or do what they need to gear up. Damon had been deciding which weapons to allow Kitty when the most unexpected thing happened. Kitty knocked Damon onto the bed and started to rub herself against him. "What the hell..." Damon wasn't made of steel but of flesh that turned rigid and his brain shut right off to all advice ever given.

Even as Damon responded by grabbing her ass and kissing Kitty, the girl was taking over. Damon prefers dominant wild girls for sexual partners. His brain DID remember that this wasn't supposed to be the case here. He flipped them over and she nearly bit through his lip while yowling in his ear. Damon cried out and slapped her. "NO! BAD!"

Kitty somehow managed to slip out from under him before he could react and was gone. Damon heard the rattle of the cage as she went into it. The clang as it slammed shut. Damon admired the fact that she put herself on time out for him but he was still shocked at the whole episode. Including his own stupidity but how is he supposed to not react to such things?

But that wasn't Kitty being a bunny that was Kitty trying to mate with her master. Damon didn't think HE was the one that was supposed to be confused in this situation. Damon let Kitty stay in the cage until it was time to get her to go. "Hey, remember the rules, no fighting until you are told to. Hide first. Fight when told. I trust you and you trust me, right, pet?"

Kitty nodded and seemed to already have forgotten about earlier. Too bad Damon couldn't shake it as fast. Luckily, work focus took hold as they met up with the others. Ben loomed over Shireen, who was standing on one foot. "Why are you on only foot again?" Shireen sighed and spoke in a dead pan tone. "Because I can't stop fidgeting and asking stupid questions and you prefer not to leave Reek the grief of a whiny broken Flea."

Shireen tipped over for the fourteenth time and Ben relented. "I've never met anyone so clumsy besides Weasel." Shireen finally had it. "Who was this damned Weasel that I can't ever live up to?" "See? There goes your dumb mouth, just like his. Come to think of it, you were cousins...and I wonder, your dad, does he blurt stupid shit too? Is this a family thing with you guys? Maybe I should adopt your dad too? Sell him as a breed..."

"My cousin? Oh...shit, you mean Joff, THAT JOFF? The one that my dad refused to acknowledge? Unella had some bad stories about him but I never met him. He was the one you broke to death? No, wait, don't glare at me, I remember now, he was murdered. Sorry. Wait, did you call us a breed? That's very rude." Ben poked Shireen until she fell over. "Shut. Your. Face. Flea."

"While I am gone, you will obey Reek and Lommy. You will help them with anything they need help with. If I come back and find out you were disobedient, you will regret it. If you try to escape, we will be discussing all the bones in both your feet." Shireen interrupted him. "Don't say you did that to Weasel, I am tired of hearing your breed stories! Not all Baratheon's train the same!" Ben burst into laughter. "Yeah, you do."


	219. Ears Wide Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson  
> The Edge of Heaven by Wham

Ramsay had packed every weapon he needed then pulled Reek close. "You trust me to do what is needed, to protect you and come home to you?" Reek nodded and whispered, "I do." Ramsay smiled. "Then I trust you to protect our group here and be here when I return. I hope to hear all about how you pitifully pined for me the whole time I was gone. I want Lommy to drop dead of diabetes because of how you praise me. I want Shireen throwing up bile from all the caring you show every word you say of me." Reek giggled and Ramsay nuzzled him.

"Okay, enough with giving ME diabetes, let's discuss the weapons I am leaving for you and Lommy to use. Only use them to defend the house. Don't let Lommy lure you into some stoner pictures with the guns or something. Keep them locked and away from the crazy doctor and Shireen. And don't let Qyburn do anything but actual healing on anyone, okay? I will be pissed if I come back and find you've become a peacock and I will lose my shit if Flea is a flea when I return!"

Jeyne curled up with Baby before she had to leave him with Lommy. Baby wasn't too happy about this arrangement. "Cheech, Ch CH CHEEE!" Jeyne tapped his bandage lightly. "Yep, sorry buddy but this bandage means you can't go. Just like Lommy is hurt, so are you. And Lommy will heal faster than you will. So I need you to do me a big favor and do some work for me while I'm gone. Can you do that?" "EEEIII! Uh, uh, ch ch CHEE!" Baby affirmed and sat attentively to hear his orders.

"Keep Shireen busy so she doesn't try to escape. Let her pet you or play games to amuse her, please? That girl needs some help to survive here and she will try to escape and anger Ben if we don't intervene." Baby chittered back busily. "Aaacheecheee." Jeyne kissed baby's head. "I agree. While you work your charms on Shireen, I'll try and talk to Ben a little about being softer on Shireen. Thanks for helping me. And I promise Alyn will be back home. And I will make those bastards pay for taking him!"

Sansa and Tywin used the cabin while everyone took their few hours. "I was serious up at the house, Sansa. I don't like involving you further than this. Why can't you stay here with Theon? You don't know how to fight, love? Do you have any idea what would happen if the Sparrows caught you?" Sansa grinned with cheeky charm. "I will show them something they have never seen, like an ankle and watch them swoon?" Tywin slammed his fist into the wall next to Sansa's head and growled, "This is not a joke!"

Sansa's eyes went cold, so cold that Tywin shivered. Her voice became a deadpan tone he's never heard before. "I don't mind a fantasy about what a Sexy Sparrow might do but I have to draw the line at Abusive Husband Fantasy." Tywin lurched back as if she spit in his face. "I would never! And you said you enjoyed when we played at spankings!" Tywin no longer cared about making his point for her safety. Nothing was as important as wiping that look off her face. "Okay, I'm very sorry. I wouldn't ever touch you that way, I swear it. Its this damned serum, isn't it?"

The look slid away like ice going across the warming springs. "I believe it is, darling. That's why I was offering a few minutes of role play bliss to get over this berserk look on your face." Tywin scoffed. "MY FACE? You should have seen the look on yours. Darling, I don't think I can ever hope to defeat such a devastating blow again." Sansa smiled. "Let's go back to my capture and torture, Tywin..what would YOU do to me? Hmm?" Tywin was afraid NOT to fall into the fantasy with her.

Jeyne covered Baby's ears and ran for the main mansion. "THERE ARE OTHERS ON THIS WRECK AND I AM VOTING YOU TWO OFF THIS ISLAND!" Jeyne hollered as she ran, scandalized by the language she heard. Lommy staggered past the game, letting his virtual self die so he could shut the window. He slammed one bruised foot into his avocado-hot sauce chocolate chip nachos on his way and heard words he never heard before. "A BABY LIVES HERE, YOU POTTY MOUTHS!" Lommy slammed the window, horrified.

Waif held her hands over Jaqen's scandalized ears then she had to keep him from going to lecture the wild couple. Ramsay and Reek had their windows shut and didn't know anything was wrong until they found the Cleganes throwing up in their guest bathroom. One into the bathtub, the other in the sink. Neither of them hit the toilet or wastebasket, Ramsay noted, fascinated. That's when he noticed Reek was half hanging out the window as if frozen. Ramsay listened for a moment then he slammed his hands hard over Reek's ears. Polliver couldn't stop laughing at the reactions.

Damon stuffed cotton in Kitty's ears and Ben told Shireen to take notes so he can use some of these things on her later. He laughed at her horrified expression but then he frowned as she started to memorize some of the new words and repeat them back in a fake flirtatious voice. Ben told Flea that she had a bad attitude and she shrugged. "I cannot be held by your standards. Because they are never logical." Ben smirked and leaned close to whisper, "When I take you the first time, maybe I will play the savage priest with my brand?"

Flea tried so hard to stay quiet but she couldn't. "Oh my god, I can see you actually wrestle to keep your mouth shut. Go on, say it." "I just don't see you not tripping on this long robe. And do you know what those robes are infested with...fleas!" Ben laughed even as he knocked her over.


	220. Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder

Raff led the way but Stannis found himself trying to drag him and Alyn when they reached the end of the tunnels that led up the to the Red Keep. Next came a set of very narrow and steep stairs covered in cobwebs. There were several terrible moments when it seemed they might fall together, toppling all the way down. It was a slow and tedious crawl. They came out of a fake hutch in Sansa's little craft room that Tywin gave her. Raff searched quickly and found nothing but a note in the service hallway on the calendar that showed all maid services were shut off for a few days.

Grabbing the house phone, Alyn made a phone call. Jeyne was putting the finishing touches on her costume as her phone rang. "Uh, Sansa why is your residence calling me?" Sansa came over along with Ramsay while Jeyne answered her phone. "Hello?" A space of silence then a weak but familiar voice. "Honey, I'm going to be late for supper." Jeyne grinned as tears filled her eyes. "Alyn, it's your turn to walk Baby to sleep." Alyn chuckled. "Stannis freed us and Raff used the tunnels to let us into the Red Keep. Sorry to say, don't think I can get much further for a little while."

Sansa took the phone and spoke to Raff. "I will be home in just a bit. Yes, with Tywin. I will bring Qyburn with us to give you some help. I will explain what we are doing later. Just stay inside the house until I get there, but it's okay to make it seem like someone is home. Move a few curtains every now and then for the media and protesters. We are using the tunnels so we won't take long to get there." Sansa told Tywin and Polliver next then the rest of them heard. "So you have Stannis too? Are we keeping him?" Ben asked in a way that made Jeyne raise an eyebrow.

Damon growled, "I am glad that I am not teamed up at the Red Keep because I would kill that man. All of this can be blamed on him, you know! He ripped my girl from me!" Ramsay interceded. "No, he took MY ward away and your PET. Who I trust is ready for the work today?" Kitty looked up at Ramsay and gave a deep purr and a nod. Ramsay glared and Damon jerked on her leash. "Use words, Kitty." Ramsay waited patiently until Kitty said, "Yes, Ramsay. Ready. Sorry." Sansa shot a dirty look at Damon.

Ramsay nudged Sansa. "I've talked with him, I promise we can reverse some of this after our battle, okay? Don't worry about it and focus." Tywin looked down at Kitty who was clinging to Damon's leg, trying to gnaw on her own sneaker. "She's turning into a damned cat. This is the work of the very man YOU allow near our babies?" Sansa snapped at Tywin not to start with her that he was still on thin ice and everyone looked repulsed except Polliver who was blank faced. Sansa glared at Jeyne. She snapped, "Avert eyes. Even though we deserve compensation for what we _heard_ just a bit ago!"

Raff flicked a curtain and looked out to see a group of angry Sparrows and another group that are just thrilled to blame the Royals for the Sparrows. He turned to see Stannis drinking a bracing shot of brandy that was not even tasted by Tywin yet. "Hey! That will come out of my check! Stop! Damn, Alyn, chugging the good whiskey! You both owe me the money for this! I could get fired, man!" Alyn rolled his eyes as Raff tried to pull the decanter from him. "At least use a glass!" Alyn sneered. "Not all of us can heal like you, some of us need something for the pain to continue onward."

Raff glared. "I am still just as injured, I can still be in pain like you, its just I can heal a bit quicker but I FEEL it, ass nugget."

Jeyne pleaded with Ramsay. "Please, tell Jaqen I need just five minutes to see my husband!" Ramsay shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Jeyne but this plan is just perfectly set and no one can replace you. We don't have the time to pause everything. Besides, Alyn would die if he saw you looking like that. Off with you and I promise that you and Alyn are first on vacation after this, I swear it!" Jeyne pouted. "Paid vacation?" Ramsay smiled. "Yes. And I will send you two to a lovely tropical location for it! They have bonding classes too!"

Euron burst into laughter. "HE'S DESCRIBING THE CAMP! THE BLACKGUARD IS SENDING YOU TO CAMP FOR A WORK VACATION! HA, WHAT A BULLY, I APPROVE HEARTILY!" Jeyne gasped, Ramsay grinned and Reek lightly whacked his hip. "That wasn't very nice, Rams. Jeyne's struggling." Ramsay gave Reek a brutal kiss while yanking on his hair. His voice was soft, loving after his attack, leaving Reek trembling with lust and nervous anticipation. "That's why you stay here and take care of the weaker ones. Because you are loving, merciful and strong when you need to be. I'm different."

Reek blushed and pressed into Ramsay. "We can continue our honeymoon here when you get back, right? I can rig up a few things." Ramsay grinned. "No playing with fire in the garden. The group of you stoned gives me nightmares. Take good care of our home until I return, Reek." With a last kiss, Ramsay melted away with the others to escape daylight down into the tunnels. Lommy suggested a multiplayer game, snacks, pizza and nachos for supper. He hobbled about to get the meal and snacks ready while Shireen played with Baby, who had trouble letting go of his mama.

Once they entered the main tunnels that all cross each other, they started to break off into smaller groups. Polliver, Sansa, Tywin, Qyburn went to the Red Keep and Polliver hugged Raff. "Are you fucking kidding me? I saw those clips, you looked like a damned Christmas ornament! Glad to have you back, buddy. I mean, you only let yourself get caught for attention anyway. Don't worry, you are still handsome, charming and shallow as ever." Sansa gave a brief pat to Raff's shoulder on her way past and he glowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Lannister."

She left Tywin to shake Raff's hand, thanking him for his service. "You may take a weekend off once things are back to normal, Raff. And Polliver as well since I bet he will be working hard today." "Okay, I am feeling very neglected here." Complained Alyn as Sansa finally walked over to him. "I am so sorry, Alyn. Jeyne wanted very badly to see you before she worked today but it wasn't possible. Now Qyburn is going to look at you and Raff then you might need to still hold a gun for me today. You can shoot sitting down, can't you?"

Sansa walked up to Stannis and slapped his face hard. "What have you done? Sir, it is hard for me to find forgiveness in my heart. But I thank you for the return of Raff and Alyn. I suggest you let our doctor check you out make sure you aren't injured." Tywin wasn't feeling generous unless Sansa was, this day was for her and he was positive she didn't like the judge. Tywin frowned ponderously at the man and started to shove him further away from his wife. He almost gnashed his teeth at the man, forcing himself into a glass of wine instead.

When Qyburn worked on them, he noted that Raff was already needing far less stitches than he did. Alyn was impressed and thought about what Sansa said. "The Sparrows are getting ready to charge this house and destroy everyone and thing in it. I want to bait them in and kill them, I will need everybody. Even I have been training with a gun and a lovely crossbow that I found." Alyn knew he was in poor shape and probably would be useless after a few shots. "Qyburn? Can you give me that shot so I can help out better? Just one shot could do that? And maybe some more painkiller?"

Qyburn chuckled and in a kindly old voice he responded, "Both coming right up but let's keep it our secret, shall we?" Alyn said sure and assumed that Qyburn understood that he would always tell his spouse everything. The serum hurt going in and he could feel it burning through his body. The morphine washed it away slowly eroding that burn until he felt numb, cold, like winter. Morphine floated Alyn off the bed and the serum told his feet to go downstairs. By the time Alyn reached the living room, he was recharged and felt ready to take on the world and get back to his family. 

Tywin tugged at his clothing and Sansa grinned as he began to complain as the two of them headed out of their home. "I would NEVER wear seersucker wool, Sansa. Roose wore ties and I wear an ascot. That might be noticed." Sansa began the graceful walk, holding Tywin's hand as they headed for the golden gates where two groups raged. "It was the only suit that had a match. We were lucky to find clothing that fit you as well as it did." Tywin cast a glance at Sansa's outfit. "And a red velvet dress during the day with your hair and that cleavage. Figures this is the dress she had two of."

Sansa brushed out her long red hair so it floated down to her hips as they reached the gate. For a moment everyone hushed upon seeing the couple bravely walk up to the gate. They were hand in hand, dressed eccentrically as one would expect and Sansa's make up was impeccable. Even if the dress was a little wild for the daylight, it caught everyone's attention. Perfect. The words they said didn't matter so much as getting the needed response. Both Sansa and Tywin decried the Sparrows, said they obey only the regular laws not the Sparrow laws and rules.

They encouraged those that were against the Sparrows to join them in rebellion. Sansa and Tywin offered to give free assistance to anyone willing to fight the Sparrows. The religious protesters went utterly crazy, roaring and throwing garbage at the gate, pushing at it in rage. Sansa and Tywin walked away back to the house without looking back. "Well, it worked. They are all pissed, that gate will only hold so long. Best get inside and in position." Sansa nodded and she grinned at Tywin. "There is something hot about all this. We MUST explore this with Kevan later."


	221. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heresy by Nine Inch Nails  
> Riot by Three Days Grace

Lancel has never been so insulted and appalled in his life as right now. The sheer balls of his uncle, the sheer audacity of the teenage mother-whore! Just a while ago, he had heard a report that the couple was not only still in the Red Keep but gave a speech against the Holy Sparrow from their gates!

Lancel had been heading that way, sure that the riot would burst through into the Keep to destroy them, when he saw something that made him stop the car dead. He didn't know how they got out without detection, but he could see Tywin and Sansa walking their baby carriage right down the streets!

They had only that unholy pirate Euron Greyjoy to keep them protected. Lancel felt anger on their babies behalf. Didn't they even care they put their babies in such danger? Lancel decided he would kill the parents and take the babies for the church. Texting to anyone within the area, Lancel told the location of the Lannisters.

Within moments Lancel surrounded the Lannisters, the baby carriage and the old pirate with fellow Sparrows. That's when Lancel saw that Sansa's hair was too bright, Tywin had different eyes and that's when a cat-girl came bursting out of the carriage like a nightmare. Jeyne dropped the wig, Jaqen seemed to turn into himself in a blink and Kitty was biting through throats, weapons be damned.

Euron swung his sword, Jeyne wielded sword and gun while Jaqen preferred the joy of a good blade and faster neck snapping abilities. The Sparrows didn't stand a chance. Before Lancel could shoot her, Kitty was sitting on his chest, relieving him of gun and hand. "NO KITTY! He's mine. He shot my Baby, he HURT my Alyn!"

Kitty allowed Euron to pull her up to her feet as Jeyne beheaded the begging priest. The blood on Kitty's tongue only made her feel hungry and excited. "Remember your next steps, Kitty?" Nodding, the girl growled out, "Bring keys to Damon." Jeyne smiled and nodded. "You get there with the keys and find Damon. Good girl, Jaqen will be right behind you with the head."

Kitty ran on all fours towards the direction of the church while Jeyne and Euron ran to get his car parked a block over to avoid detection. Euron stuck Lancel's head into a silk bag and Jeyne carried it inside her dress as if she were pregnant as they quickly got to the car. They drove and parked two blocks from the church. While they were driving, Jeyne changed back into her pirate clothing in the backseat.

Jaqen followed after Kitty and then he broke off to kill a Sparrow and steal their robes to mingle in. Kitty was too fast for anyone to catch and too freaky for anyone to dare try. Mostly folks jumped out of her way as she sped towards the fountain area before the church. There was a lower gate there that was unlatched, Damon waited on the other side with the Cleganes.

It was the one alcove that could hide the three of them. Kitty ran right up to Damon and leaped onto his chest. "Good girl, I'm proud of you!" Kitty grinned and purred while Damon took the keys from her pocket. Lancel's keys led them into the church basement. Jaqen met up with Euron's vehicle as close as they could get behind the church for Jaqen to grab the head and hide it under his robes.

They followed after him discreetly as he led them into the basement.

Sansa watched as long as Raff and Polly allowed, bowing to their wisdom in such a matter. "Mrs. Lannister, its time. They are rushing towards the house as we speak. Let's take your husband and head into the bedroom, please. Thank you." Sansa and Tywin headed into the bedroom where they would wait.

Her man was greatly healed and another shot of painkiller mixed with serum seemed to really bring him back. Sansa pointed out how well Raff and Alyn were doing after receiving Qyburn's specialized care. This only made Tywin seem more upset. "So you want to turn our children into super soldiers like I was doing to your brother? For him it could be a lucrative career but not for our babies!"

Sansa gasped as she was handed the cross bow and she grunted as she loaded it. "I knew it! How dare you do that to my brother without my permission!" Tywin was handed his hunting rifle. "Please, you both need to focus. There's always a few men that will get past everything else." Heeding Raff's advice, the two stood side by side, pointing their weapons at the door.

When the rioters broke past the gate and flooded the driveway, they attacked the house to get in. Several used potted plants to smash in windows. Sparrows picked up a large statue of a howling wolf and used it as a battering ram to break inside the mansion. Alyn was walking the first floor, he used his sword and gun upon anyone achieving entrance through a window.

Many a person lost a limb to Alyn's sword as he went faster and faster from space to space. Blood splattered upon the laughing pirate as he let loose. Whatever was in that shot was amazing and Alyn will never get to feel it again after Jeyne hears of it, he was sure. So he was going to use every bit of the power granted while it lasted.

The door finally gave in and Sparrows plus those who were always angry at the rich came flooding in. Just to find beserker Alyn and a savage Raff awaiting them. Both had glowing eyes and seemed to be panting in excitement as they launched at the incomers. On the second floor were Stannis and Qyburn with hunting rifles from Tywin's extensive gun collection.

Sansa and Tywin were on the third floor where the least action would happen but Raff had been right. While the others were busy mutilating and murdering the rioters a few would slip through just to find the door and open it. Their last sight was of a voluptuous redhead and an elderly but formidable man next to her. Then the bolt from the cross bow and a bullet would obscure anything else.

The High Sparrow sat alone in the largest chamber of the temple. He knelt and prayed while his Sparrows desperately tried to fight off two pirates, an assassin, Damon Dance-For-Me and Ben the Bonecrusher. If they survived getting past them or avoiding their attack, they would run into a trio of monsters.

The Clegane brothers and Kitty. She launched with teeth and claws, Gregor and Sandor with sheer strength, ready to destroy with their bare hands. The High Sparrow heard his men and women crying out then suddenly go silent over and over. So he prayed harder. The door was being broken open now and he prayed while he wept.

His highest, most favored, beside Unella, was Lancel. Lancel's head was thrown before his feet. Gregor rumbled out, "My pet lost a finger for YOU. So it's only fair that your golden pet lost something too." He tried to pray and stop his sobbing but it was harder than he thought. Jeyne snarled out, "You drove hooks into my husband. Look at me and stop that praying bullshit. Now."

But he couldn't, he couldn't stop staring at Lancel's head and he couldn't stop praying even though it clearly wasn't working. He prayed and stared at the head, unable to meet the Pirate Bitch's eyes. Oh he wanted to, oh yes, but fear was bigger than anger now. Even when they lifted him up and carried him down to the hook room. 

He prayed while they drove the hooks into him and hung him like a pinata. The High Sparrow watched Jeyne, Sandor and Gregor find long sticks and blindfold each other. They went around him in a circle and Gregor swung the High Sparrow, making him cry and pray out loud as loud as he could. They closed in with their sticks and pummeled the priest until things began to fall out.

Jeyne frowned when the man was just broken bones and split flesh. She whined out, "Shit, he's not full of candy and yummy stuff after all. Ew." Sandor gave a short laugh at that and Gregor snorted. 


	222. How To Make A Pirate Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaround Sue by Dion

Damon and Ben were in a contest to see who could carry the most amount of corpses at once. They each got four and Damon was trying for five when Gregor and Sandor came in. Silently, Damon and Ben watched as Gregor took ten bodies and Sandor was carrying eight bodies. After the giant men left, Damon looked at Ben and muttered, "Damn. Well there goes a fun game." Jaqen had instructed everyone to bring the corpses to the main room. Ramsay appeared and sat upon the stone alter, flipping through a porn that he found hidden in one of the priest's room's.

Gregor looked up at Ramsay and growled out, "You want to help us?" Ramsay politely responded, "No, thank you." "Fucking stuck up hobbit." Grumbled Gregor but Ramsay managed to not react. Gregor was far too big for him to take on and Ramsay knew it. Damon and Ben came in with bodies to dump and both brightened at the sight of their leader. Jeyne came in dragging a corpse and gave Ramsay an arched eyebrow. "Well, where have you been, Sir? As you can see, WE have been HARD AT WORK while you look so nice and clean!"

Ramsay cleared his throat and said softly, "Jeyne, you seem to be having some trouble with the VOLUME of your voice. I'd like you to correct that." Jeyne took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. "Yes, Sir. Sorry for that. I'm just tired and sore from dragging corpses, creating corpses and..." Ramsay kept nodded and checking his watch while Jeyne turned her story into a barely veiled lecture. Finally, Jeyne asked in a voice from hell why he was checking his watch. "Because the bombs I set will be detonating soon and I was hoping we could leave before then."

He never saw anyone run so fast in his life. Jeyne didn't look surprised then run, no, Ramsay clearly saw her just hear his last word and turn, bam, she was gone. Damon and Ben had been sharing a joint while making two corpses dance their way forth when Jeyne flew past them. The fact that she didn't stop to harshly admonish them, it got through to the boys quicker than anything else could. Dropping the corpses, they ran after Jeyne without a single thought. Jaqen was still making sure that Waif was adept at placing bombs in high locations.

He saw Ramsay's gang go flying past with Ramsay following at a much slower pace. Probably due to his laughter. Ramsay noticed Jaqen and offered, "I put all my bombs up, thanks for staying to detonate. I appreciate it. We are heading to Sansa's house. I understand you are heading back to camp after this so good bye and thank you for your help."

Shireen had to admit it. She liked these people. Really liked them and enjoyed their company. Baby slept in her room which was also helpful but somewhat irritating. The irritating part was if she tried to escape, Baby would screech and Lommy and Reek would barge in. They had taken guest rooms on either side of hers and locked her door at night. The attempt was knotted bed sheets out the window which she jimmied the lock of. Baby was screeching, pounding ensued at the door, then the click of a lock and Shireen cowered in a corner.

Didn't the monkey understand what they would DO to her? Shireen grabbed the little stool in front of the vanity and held it before her. The door opened and the flick of the light made her blind a moment later. She waved the stool before her and shrieked loud enough for Baby to cover his ears. Nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw Lommy and Reek in their nightclothes. They were patiently waiting for Shireen to calm down and see them. "Shireen? Please put down that antique stool. Thank you. Please sit there while I put your bed back together."

Lommy's voice was very polite and soft with sleep and weed. After the girl sat upon the stool, Reek explained that Baby will not allow her to run away. "If you did sneak past the monkey, you still have to sneak past our rooms, good luck with that. Then you'd have to get past Harold. _Then,_ you have to get past the smiling Sparrows at the gate." Shireen was worried. "They are here?" Theon patted her hand."

They aren't inside, only at the gate, lovey. That's why Harold stayed behind was to keep us all safe. Plus Lommy and I know how to fight if we need to. But if you leave, we can't protect you. They would love to get a hold of Shireen Baratheon. They lost the judge but gain the daughter? They'd burn you alive as a witch or something."

Shireen hugged Baby who jumped in her lap to stop her shivering. He used tiny paws and a bit of nibbling and licking until her hair stuck straight up. Lommy finished boarding up the window then fixing the bedding. "Well hell, we are awake now, aren't we? I'll just fire up the nighty nighty tea and the Goodnight Nachos." Reek looked at Lommy dreamily. "I love you, man. I just...I got you, you know?"

Lommy winked and blew Reek a kiss. "Someday I'll ask a favor. If I ever need one." The tea was delicious, Shireen couldn't place the taste but it was earthy yet sweet. She was giggling and yawning before she ate more than a third of the Goodnight Nachos. Shireen told them the truth of how she felt as they got her back upstairs and into her bed.

"I like you but I'm scared of everyone. I'm mostly scared of Ben and Damon. That whip guy seems really angry all the time or depressed. Ben likes to break bones and I'm just not into that kind of punishment. And Ramsay! Oh my god, Reek, if he looked at me I would have a heart attack! Everyone here is very erratic and I feel like the only normal person sometimes. And yes, I like it. Not sure I will ever like Ben. But even Ben has his moments."

Lommy smiled down on her and Reek sat beside her on the bed. "Ben had been rough with Weasel because that's what worked. If you show Ben a different way that works, he will use it. Notice you only had one small broken bone so far? For him, that's pretty big. He doesn't want to hurt you for fun. That's really a good sign, Shireen. Damon is actually a pretty fun guy once you get to know him."

Reek leaned over Shireen and started to run his fingers through her hair. Lommy sat at the end of the bed and massaged her feet through the blankets. Reek smiled and said softly, "Ramsay takes care of all of us and he has to be the leader all the time. So he seems a little colder and we all must show him the respect he deserves." Lommy added, "And he's a Royal now. And we must kowtow to Royals."

Shireen snorted. "I'm a Royal and Ben isn't but he isn't kowtowing to me! No one is anymore. Course, Unella just railroaded over me and the staff were all polite but very distant. The villagers when I left the beach to shop would take off their hats or curtsy and little kids would follow asking me silly questions. I move here and holy hells, my father was right. This place was nowhere for a Princess."

Both boys burst into laughter. "Once we had three princesses here. All pretty clothes and privileged. Do you know what happened to those ladies? One became a teen mother heiress married to an elderly Royal. Another became a pirate and a third turned into a fucking cat. Be glad no one sees you as a Princess, they'd need to break you of it."

Shireen harrumphed. "Only Ben tries to break me of habits he doesn't like. He really does try, he just doesn't always manage to succeed." Shireen soon fell silent under their soft touch and drifted to sleep. Reek and Lommy hurried to go finish the nachos and a last bedtime joint.

Jeyne ran until she reached the tunnels she was told of to get to the Red Keep. She breathed hard in the tunnels for a second before walking fast towards The Red Keep direction. Ben was right behind her. After a bit in the tunnel the three of them heard Ramsay whistling from a distance. Damon had to break away from the running group to go search out Kitty. He found her toying with a man that she mortally wounded. He scooped her into his arms and kept running until he reached the tunnels. In moments he caught up to Ramsay and they walked together while Kitty dozed in Damon's arms.

She was so covered in blood and gore that it was smearing and itching all over Damon. When they came out into brilliant daylight of a garden, they were all momentarily blinded. Not Kitty, she easily adjusted and licked blood off her while waiting them out. Damon slapped her mouth lightly. "Ick, sweetie. Don't lick that blood, I will give you bath, okay?" Kitty held up her right hand to Damon then dropped two eyeballs into his waiting hand. "Present." Her throaty explanation was the only thing that kept Damon from dropping the spongy feeling orbs and trailing nerves.

"Uh, good girl, thank you, Kitty." She drew herself up with beaming pride and he ruffled her hair. Ben stared at him with an admiration, Jeyne with disgust and Ramsay with cold clear upset. "Take her inside, Damon. We can't let the public see her like this. Let's get over to the little door we use to get inside the Red Keep. Now, please. Jesus." Jeyne kept trembling and wiping tears away as she was finally going to see Alyn. They burst out of the music room closet and saw a pile of bodies on the foyer floor.

A body suddenly flew from upstairs and landed on top of the others with a sort of fleshy thump that bothered the ear. Sansa trilled, "Last one! Who's down there? Oh yay! Tywin, Styr! Ramsay's team is here! ALYN! JEYNE'S BACK!" Jeyne was terrified that Alyn was more injured than she had been told but she barely expected to see him nearly healed. Sansa mentioned that he helped them during the attack by shooting a gun. Alyn came pounding down the stairs and Jeyne ran towards her husband.

"Look at you! You sneak, you just wanted a vacation, didn't you? I thought you were actually wounded!" Jeyne's hug was getting tight and tighter. "I KNOW you, Alyn, you let Qyburn give you a shot to heal you, didn't you?" Alyn confessed. "I am sorry, I needed to be able to help!" Jeyne leaned back and she said, "This is what I give you as your pirate captain. And because if I don't, Ramsay or the Boys will do worse." The fist came fast and hard. Alyn fell to the ground.

Leaning over him as her boot ground into his chest, she whispered, "I love you so much and missed you like crazy! I am so glad you are better even if you took the worst fucking way possible to do it! I sentence you to house arrest for three days."

Kitty detached from Damon and avoided Sansa too. She was in heat, she knew that was the same as having her period except for one main thing. After doing such wonderful killing, how is Kitty expected to just go calm? Something was needed and Kitty knew Damon got mad when she tried to that to him. So she learned her lesson, do not try to mate with Master. Prowling, Kitty hoped to find one of two things.

A left over Sparrow that needed killing or someone how could mate with her. Kitty didn't know how else to calm down. Lucky for her, she ran into Raff. "Here kitty kitty, why are you sneaking around up here? Everyone who wants to see you is down there? Are you hiding from Damon or Sansa?" Kitty couldn't say it, she was already blushing. Raff tilted his head but his eyes glowed as bright as hers and he gave a little twitch of his nose as if he caught a certain scent. The girl was in tears now and she looked up with the same glow and stared hard at his, pleading.

"You are a royal and you belong to Damon, sister to my boss. Polliver and I are unable to help you, darling. Tell Damon what's going on with you and-hey-NO OUCH! STOP RIPPING APART ME AND MY CLOTHING! POLLY, HELP ME! I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF, SHE'S ROYAL!"

Sansa had gone up to Damon for the second time. "Where's my sister? Can't you keep track of her? I haven't greeted her or seen her once, Damon!" Ramsay popped up over Sansa's shoulder. "Now that can't be possible, right Damon? Because I told you to keep her on a leash unless we were working." Damon shrugged but looked uneasy. "I'm sorry I thought because we were inside, she could go loose for a bit. I mean look how well she did outside." Ramsay gave a look that was so chilling that Sansa shivered a little. "You and I need to have a talk when we get home, Damie."

Then the commotion began. Damon ran up the stairs, hearing Kitty screech in a dangerous way. Damon ran to see the last thing he expected. A terrified and scratched up Raff and Polliver trying to figure out how to remove the girl without hurting her. "Kitty!" Her head swung around and she hissed at him, there was almost a ghost tail behind her swinging dangerously. "Kitty, NO!" Kitty shivered all over briefly but then Polliver tried to move and Kitty put her teeth on Raff's jugular. He was still unable to bring himself to touch her. Sansa tried to call out and Damon gave her a dirty look.

"Arya, I refuse to put this in your obituary. I'll say you died of something very,very boring." Kitty smiled a tiny bit and she started to lick the bloody scratches she gave to his face. "Arya, that man belongs to me. I'd rather you didn't maul him or try to mate with him. Raff doesn't want to mate you, dear." Raff spoke gently, very calm and peaceful in spite of the deep dreadful scratches and bite marks. "She's in heat and I receive treatments like she does. She would have done this to Polliver too. She is trying to mate with her own."

Damon didn't like hearing that one bit. No sir, not one bit. He spun around to Ramsay. "I want Qyburn to start reversing this tomorrow morning!" Ramsay chuckled. "Bout time. Now, do you think you can get your girl to calm down or do I have Jeyne shoot her to just immobilize her?" Ramsay pointed and Damon saw that Jeyne was holding her gun on Arya, ready to shoot her in the leg, Qyburn nearby with a needle and stretcher.


	223. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Ship It by Not Literally

"Kitty, I said no!" Kitty jerked her head back up at Damon's very serious voice. This was a danger voice and one of his large hands was on the dreaded whip. A glance up at his eyes showed nothing good. Snarling at him would make him angrier, hissing was out too and instinct said to listen or hurt. A welling feeling of lust at her Master's anger only made her attack Raff harder. Raff put his arms firmly over his face and let her batter at him.

Damon came up behind Kitty and bit into her neck and the scar he'd created. Kitty yowled and stopped attacking Raff to lean back into the pain of pure dominance. Damon growled loud in her ear. "MINE! MINE. GET OFF HIM NOW!" Damon grabbed Kitty by her throat and lifted her up and onto his chest. "Don't you let go and don't you look at anybody." Kitty buried her hot face into his chest but she still squirmed, looking for relief.

Sansa muttered, "Take her upstairs, please, Damon. Calm her down." Not a single person dared to make a base joke about how Damon might need to calm her down. Jeyne turned to Ramsay and Sansa. "That's great. Not only is Kitty a real kitty but Qyburn dosed Alyn! I understand that he will heal quicker and have a little better aim than me, but at what cost? Do I wake up to find an animal version of Alyn? How do I explain that I'm married to a wolverine?"

Ramsay scoffed. "Let's not get carried away. Qyburn's a mad scientist under our control. We shall go speak with him while Damon handles Kitty. Jeyne, take care of Alyn and get him ready to leave in forty minutes." Tywin surged up, refusing to be left out of such a discussion. "Darling, don't get your blood pressure up. I can handle this. I have Ramsay with me, we will be just fine, I promise."

Tywin's chest puffed out and he looked ready to duel the younger man, who was already backing away, smirking, hands at his sides. "No, Sir. I am not involved in your battle with your wife. I have enough to handle with my own spouse." Sansa whirled on Tywin when he tried to put his hand on her shoulder. Backing him up fast, Sansa attacked with a full argument ready to go.

"Would you like to discuss how eager you were to put my brother up to experimentation with Qyburn? After tossing him away to live at an assassins camp! Each kind of this medication that the doctor makes is unique to the person. So I trust that he used nothing deadly on my siblings. I know what he used on our children because I specified it. Now do go away."

Tywin stood in front of Sansa. "What did you say?" Sansa smirked. "Yes, dear. Specified. You and Damon allowed Qyburn to do anything he chose and weren't careful enough to watch him. I was a part of everything he did with our children. He fooled you, not me. I already was aware of Qyburn's work and approved of it. I loved chemistry and biology in high school. I loved our children enough to make sure NOTHING will ever hurt them."

"Did you even consider they might try to kill us as they get older and learn to be angry at us?" Sansa nodded. "Yes. That's why a nanny or teacher that has been treated by Qyburn is essential! Who else could ever be safe around them as they learn? Now if you've aired enough of our dirty laundry to the world, might I go speak with the doctor? Thank you, dear."

Ramsay held out his arm for Sansa and he whispered, "Not to ruffle feathers further, but you can't leave to get your children. When those explosions happen, who will be around to handle the disasters? The two noblest of all must step up then, this is our spotlight time, baby. Let Tywin fetch his brother and the babies. It's safer that way. Or better yet have Tywin helping at your side while Kevan comes home with Styr and the babies!"

Ramsay watched while Sansa jumped along with everyone else when the church bell exploded followed by the church. "Jesus Christ, Ramsay! Could've warned me!" Sansa was half on the ground and Ramsay was still holding her arm but he was laughing too hard to hold her up.

Damon had to nearly run to the bedroom. The whole way there, Kitty was all over him, every now and then peeking up at him with those brilliant glowing eyes. _He was hard as a fucking rock and he needed, had to help her after all, right?_ Then it sounded like the world was ending and Kitty was gone in a panicked flash. Damon was left bleeding from several scratches and a hard on that was no good in this situation at all.

Bob met Harold, Gregor, Sandor, Jaqen and Waif at the docks. "No Sparrows to report, Sirs." Jaqen nodded as Bob started the small private boat to get them the final stretch home. Gregor slowly brought his upper half forward and down until he was in Bob's face. He saw himself clearly in the man's sunglasses. "Why are you here and not there?" Bob gave a brilliant smile to Harold and gave him an awkward hug. "I missed my brother!"

Gregor suddenly looked deadly. "Where's Unella?" Bob assured him hastily that Unella was at the camp. The large man relaxed and stepped back a little. Only for Jaqen to take Gregor's place. "I would like a better reason for it, please?" Bob smiled wider and Sandor remarked, "His smile gets any wider, top of his head is going to fall off." Jaqen and every other eye stared at him without humor.

"I just wanted time to explain what is happening at camp. Since you've left things got a little boring and so we have been blowing off some steam. A few late night practice fights that some of the camp folk like to watch...bet on." Everyone took a step forward and tried to understand why this would upset anyone. "Brother? Is that sweat on your brow?" Gregor was suddenly breathing down Bob's neck in hot puffs and his voice was soft as a lover's.

"I can almost taste your heartbeat, Bob. Give over. Tell Uncle Gregor what I'm about to see, we are there in less than five minutes." Bob took a shuddering breath. "Very well but do not kill the messenger. Since Unella became a nanny again, she's been learning to fight and she's very good at it so folks starting betting but it teaches Rickon at the same time! Wait!"Bob has never spoken so fast or long before to anyone but his own twin.

Gregor wasn't listening, he was already jumping and swimming the last distance. "Show off." Muttered Sandor. They watched as a soaking wet Gregor got up to the sand and kept marching toward the fighting pit area. "Poor Unella. She's taken care of two babies and Rickon without anyone helping but that old man and he spent a good amount of time just sleeping under the sun. Look at that tan on him!"

Bob commented to Harold as they walked up the sandy camp area. Gregor was unnoticed as he entered the main camping area and that was different. For a big intimidating man that was confusing. Why weren't folks scattering, but yelling and bouncing around him? He looked over everyone's head and froze. For a moment he wondered if this was a prank of some sort? Would Sandor dare his life this way? No, Rickon would perhaps.

Gregor could ask Rickon but he seemed rather occupied. Even the two babies and the frail man holding them were cheering for their favorites. Vic seemed to preside over whatever he was staring at. It almost seemed like Unella, dressed like the other trainers, hair up in that tight bun again was taking instruction. She would ask an educational question of Rickon. If he got it right, he came at her hard and she had to fight him. 

Unella would get to be the aggressor if Rickon answers the question wrong. Once they were asked a question or two by Vic and he got to beat on them. It seemed to be working very well and Gregor couldn't care less. To the extreme displeasure of the entire audience and to Rickon, who was about to beat on her, Unella was abruptly taken out of play. Gregor grabbed her by her corn silk ponytail and yanked her away.

She had no idea who grabbed her. Unella reacted with a reasonable flip that has worked on everyone so far. Unella found herself in the sand with Gregor's large boot in front of her face. "That was a rather unique way for you to welcome me home, pet. Why don't you add onto it a little? Kiss my boots, Unella. Sorry, did I say kiss them? I mean LICK them clean. NOW." Rickon's eyes glowed, along with the babies.

Unella growled out, "Wait! You don't understand! I have to take charge of these children now! Please just let me-stop it, no!" Gregor was starting to lift his grimy boot and show the underside of it. "Would you like to clean the bottoms with your tongue?" Unella shut up fast and shook her head, keeping her fuming expression to the sand. "What do I want to hear first?" Gregor tapped his boot on her head, getting grit and dog shit in her hair.

"Welcome home, Master." Gregor stopped tapping on her head and put his boot firmly on the ground. "Now the second half...lick my boots, girl." Unella could out humble anyone or so she thought as she nearly gagged while touching her tongue to the filthy leather. James gave a war cry and launched himself, squirming fast at his large prey while Crystal rolled fast off her blanket to join him in the attack.

The attack on Gregor's ankle was glorious and the betting began again. Ankle vs. twins. Unella watched with a smirk as Gregor looked down and went, "Huh? What's that...it tickles like bugs, why? Why are babies trying to play with my ankle? OW! HEY! OW! UNELLA CALL THEM OFF OR I SQUISH THEM!" Kevan stood up to yell "YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT, YOU SCOUNDREL!" Unella had already rolled out from under the foot and was over the babies, Rickon in front of her.

"No one is allowed to hurt the Royal twins, Master." Unella's voice was polite but firm. Keven beamed, Jaqen looked considering and Gregor groaned. "Whatever it is, no, no and a thousand times no. Let's go, troublemaker of mine. I SAID TO CALL THEM OFF, UNELLA, RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPANK YOU BARE ASSED RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? DON'T JUST SHAKE YOUR FUCKING HEAD AT ME, CALL THEM OFF!"

"James and Crystal! Stop now. Thank you for trying to help but you can't. This man will kill you. You must grow big and strong so you can kill him someday." They were all pretty sure that the babies had little idea of what she said but they heard her tone and reacted to it. Crystal plopped over onto Unella's face and patted the nose briefly. James shook a little fist at the giant before flopping down to a proper tantrum.

Crystal gave Gregor the evil eye as he decided to just carry Unella away. Unella waved to the children from under Gregor's arm. "Keep up your studies! Brush your teeth! Stick together no matter what, children!" Gregor sighed and said with exasperation, "I only live ten cabins away. Not like you can't see them before they leave. If you have pleased me by then, you can go." Unella had so many things she wanted to say to that.

It made her throat ache. But when he said it, Unella nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Master." Gregor tossed her into a jumble on the floor before shutting his cabin door. "I want you to deep throat me, gargle my balls, do you need further explanation? I want you to cry, vomit and keep going and after I orgasm, you swallow all of it. You do that until it's time for those babies to leave. Then you can wipe your face fast and go say goodbye."


	224. After Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puttin' on the Ritz by Taco  
> Cruel Summer by Bananarama

Ramsay and Sansa were heading to see Qyburn, hanging onto each other in the shudders and aftershocks. They giggled like two young lovers except they weren't and their laughter was over mass murder. Such a relief has come over them, their first true war and won with minor causality. "Any Sparrows left will flee or get taken down by random gangs. Like I said, this is going to cause some huge problems, but solve others. We just blew up the poorest part of our city. We just lost a tragic amount of orphans, homeless and disabled or sick citizens. And created new ones."

Sansa pouted. "You should not look so happy about that, Ramsay. In fact, I am starting to feel really bad for giggling." Ramsay grinned. "No, here's the good part...these new orphans, homeless and sick will need us. They belong to us, as does everyone else we let live today. So we have to step up and prove that to them. The Sparrows killed off the old ways, they dismantled the useless methods of the old ones, let's be their new more relevant leaders. Let's make sure they have emergency provisions, can you force the pretty ladies to create soup kitchens?"

Sansa simpered. "Of course. I teethed on charity favors at my mother's narrow knee. Sororities alone will kill themselves to be the first to make a good impression. Housewives will cry and build food pantries funded by the old biddies that will be in the hospital knitting caps for the babies. Every orphan will have a teddy bear and a visit from me." Sansa's phone started to go crazy and so did Ramsay's. They looked at each other and grinned. "There's no one left to call but us. Ready to be heroes? Let's do a quick costume change, we are grimy as fuck. Let's yell at Qyburn and get ready to see the media."

Kitty heard all the crashing, the very stones seemed to shudder and this must be the end. She ran on sheer panicked adrenaline on all fours until she smacked into Polliver, knocking him over. "Oh shit. My turn, huh? Okay, I can help you, sweetheart. Quick before Damon finds you and rips my arm off. Here, let me use my hand and help you. NO, we can't mate, Kitty, I can use my-OUCH, OUCH! WAIT, HELP!" Kitty couldn't fathom why Polliver thought she'd want to mate while the sky was falling. Kitty climbed him and used him as a leaping pad, sticking her foot in his face.

The cacophony of judgement was everywhere, dust began to rise along with smoke and ash. Kitty began to cough, causing her to slow down. She didn't know if she should try and escape or just hide, freeze and hide like some dumb bunny. Kitty started to crawl forward, trying hard to stay where everything felt the most stable. Outside, alarms and screams have joined the sound of shifting stones. A few minor explosions and Kitty was off running through the halls like a pinball. Finally, Kitty saw something familiar and dove for it.

Sansa saw Kitty running full speed, tears flowing along with snot and she opened her arms. Kitty slammed into her then slid down to sob, clutching her legs. Sansa gracefully sunk down to hug her sister and pet her curled up frame. "Hush, I'm here, love. I know how frustrated and scared you must be. Hang on a little longer for me. I will destroy Qyburn if he doesn't fix you, hear me?" Kitty nodded and sobbed into Sansa's dress. She struggled and finally spoke. "Fix me. Please. Losing me." Damon skidded into the hallway but only met Ramsay's angry gaze.

Sansa hugged her sister tightly, staring up at Damon accusingly. "I think I can take her myself to the doctor. We shall meet you there if you want, but I am taking Kitty myself!" Ramsay got in Damon's way. "That's fine because Damie and I need to have a few words anyway."

Unella wiped her face while running, hoping to get there before the babies left. She had swished water in her mouth but the taste of Gregor was thick on her tongue, making her gag. Unella had known fighting would be nothing against Gregor but at least it gave her purpose and a feeling of courage. The whole time he guided her tongue and head, he called her a little warrior in the most mocking tone she'd ever heard. The tears that fell weren't all from her throat being stuffed. Those were tears of frustration. There had to be a way to fell the giant.

Gregor took forever to orgasm, too busy causing her misery. He finally spilled thick semen down her throat and it was disgusting but at least he was done. He seemed sad that it didn't make her throw up. "Ah, a tough warrior girl like you can take anything, right? Go on. Say your goodbyes and return to me, Warrior." Unella ran until her lungs felt like they would burst but she made it as the chopper began to turn its propeller. Rickon was holding the babies and Kevan was shoving him into the helicopter. "Are you stealing Rickon?" 

Kevan pulled out an ancient gun and announced loudly, "I am." Unella nodded. "Could you steal me too, please? You know those babies and Rickon need me. We are a package kind of deal!" Kevan shoved Unella into the helicopter. "I begged Gregor, you know. I offered him any amount he wanted to let me buy you! I wanted you to come with us! I intended to steal you if you showed to say goodbye!" As the helicopter rose, the camp folks looked up at it. Gregor seemed to know as did Jaqen and they looked upset as they got smaller and went away.

Unella shuddered. "Gregor will come for me. I just know it. Can you protect me from him at the Red Keep? I mean, we heard on the radio that the Sparrows barged right into their mansion." Kevan smiled. "It was planned out. Tywin told me all about it. I'll tell you so you and Rickon can hear a nice story and I can forget how high in the air we are." Crystal snuggled into Unella's arms and drank a bottle while James slept in Rickon's arms. Unella never did get a reassurance from Kevan.

Ramsay was nearly hoarse and Damon's ears were ringing by the time they made it to the Doctor's makeshift office in the library. Sansa had to half carry her sister into the doctor's room. Qyburn was treating the few injured rioters that got hurt trying to take down Sparrows. Sansa had made sure they saw her sweet smile give that order when the battle ended. Now here was Sansa with a new battle. "Dr. Moreau, I'm done with this story and would like another. No more animals in the serum. I mean that. Kindly wean my sister off her serum now."

Qyburn looked like someone told him his puppy was crushed. "But she's so close! It's my first one that survived!" Sansa snorted and loomed over the doctor. "I mean it. Reverse this process until I can have a sister that can easily speak and resembles a human being! Look at how scared she is? Look at what you've done to her, fix it! FIX IT NOW. Why must I yell before you scurry? Damn it." Sansa watched Qyburn hurry to his special bag. Damon came over and asked, "What did he mean so close? How much further were you going, old man?"

"Frankly, I was going as far as I could. She was almost a true cat girl! SHE WENT INTO HEAT LIKE A CAT! Look at her form, how perfect she is. Once we grow the tail and she gets fur-" Damon grabbed the doctor by his lab coat collar and lifted up to slam him against the wall. "I didn't ask for you to turn her into an actual damned cat!" Qyburn choked. "You said make her like your old one eyed cat and I did just that." Ramsay called Damon a moron and Sansa was livid. Her phone buzzed and she found two texts. The first one was from Kevan.

**On my way home with babies. Styr is taking the boats because I kidnapped Rickon and Unella. See you soon.**

Sansa was groaning and trying to understand what Kevan was up to when Tywin texted her tersely.

**The media is here and injured masses are heading towards us. Think you could spare a second or shall I send them all packing?**

"Qyburn, hurry and start Kitty's treatment to return to normal. Then prepare yourself for a group of injured people. Please don't turn them into a herd of Llamas or something. Just patch them up. I will absorb their billing. Let's go, Ramsay, our public awaits us." Sansa rushed to throw on a fashionable outfit, wipe away ash and dried blood from her sister's clothing and add expert make up. She gelled her hair into submission and let it flow down her back. Grabbing a pair of heels that match, Sansa ran out to find Ramsay already in one of Jaime's old pinstripe suit.

"I found this in his old room, thank goodness, it almost fits. No one will notice that it doesn't really." Sansa fixed Ramsay's hair so he looked like he could be on his way down a runway. "There. We are as good as new. Let's go." They met a tuxedo clad and mulish Tywin in the foyer. "They are dirty, filthy and bloody and you want me to let them inside my home? Why can't we treat them in the gardens? Fine then, you do that while I handle the media." Ramsay shook his head. "No, we share in everything."

Tywin stepped into Ramsay's space. "I will thank you to remember that you are not part of this marriage or home." Ramsay gave Tywin a smile that was more of a snarl. "I was part of this battle. That's what this media storm is about, yes? So I am sharing in the glory the way I shared in the danger and destruction. Or did you do more than I thought you did?" Sansa stepped up and tried to pry them away as the media began to surge forth.

Ramsay, Sansa and Tywin greeted the media with dazzling smiles.


	225. Crashing Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daydream Believer by The Monkees

Jeyne was driving Alyn crazy. "You aren't having the urge for certain foods, are you? Maybe you feel whiskers coming in or a tail? You'd tell me if you grew a tail, right?" Alyn could take no more. "My love, I feel perfectly fine for the umpteenth time. Please, hear me. I love you and I don't mind being married to the big baddie and raising her Baby but I have limits. You are shredding my pride. I am fine. Let me off this bed and back to work. Where you should be."

"If you saw what I just saw, you'd worry too! Okay, fine. My phone has been blowing up with texts so I bet we have work." Jeyne checked her cell while Alyn got himself dressed again, jumping away from the dreaded bed. He originally got tricked up here with Jeyne, thinking she wanted sex, but no. She shoved him into the bed and removed his clothing then took his temperature! Jeyne started worrying at him about turning into a creature like Arya had. Alyn was insulted and amused all at once. Such was the life with Jeyne.

"Oh gods, Kevan kidnapped Gregor's new slave, Unella. That bitch who made Stannis take Arya away! And he stole Rickon! The brothers will LOVE that. That's not our issue though. Droves of injured orphaned folks coming here is our issue. Time for us pirates to show our softer side. I need to find Euron before he sneaks off." Jeyne ran out the door, leaving Alyn half dressed. "Really? Thanks. Not even a kiss." He heard footsteps coming back and he grinned. He pursed his lips and shut his eyes while swinging the door open.

"No, thank you. But if you would please accept Ramsay's offer to come down and help us out? You have some minor medical experience? You used to be a health care worker? Excellent. We need you in the garden." Raff said smoothly, as Alyn opened his eyes and cringed away. Alyn nodded, head down. His dignity can't be trampled worse. He went downstairs, putting on his shirt, getting right in the way of the Lannisters and Bolton presentation. He tripped over himself trying to get out of the way and was yanked past the lights by Damon.

"What the hell was that? Where's your head, man? I've been waiting and was about to come get you but Raff was heading that way. Come help me in the garden. I will lift them, you tell me where they go. Qyburn said to triage them." Raff and Polliver had some medical training which made things a little easier. Dr. Pycelle was unearthed from retirement and sent to assist. Damon carried injured wherever Alyn could find space. "Get us some more towels, blankets, mattresses, anything they can spare from the house, please!" Alyn found his element and dove in. "I NEED WATER AND BANDAGES!"

Euron was getting ready to make his escape when Jeyne skidded to a stop before him. "Wait!" Jeyne collapsed in front of the back door and tried to breathe. "You always say no one gives you the proper respect and equal treatment as a Royal! Here is your chance, Sir! Think of it! The Royal Pirate Euron Greyjoy has been at the center of the charity and restoration of our splendid city! Picture the media saying this! Why are you allowing the Lannisters and the Boltons all the glory? Did you not fight the same battles? You deserve better than a back door, Sir!"

"Ha! No one wants my presence. The only reason you want me to help is because you want my money!" Jeyne laughed. "Sansa and Ramsay have money! They are doing the exact same thing that I am telling you to do! They are doing the Royal thing and you are a Royal. Shouldn't you be there? As an equal not just a floating casino owner?" Euron chuckled and nodded. "Alright, you win, Missy. How's Baby?" Jeyne smiled with relief. "Baby is doing much better. When I left he was already climbing around for small bursts."

Baby threw another handful of poop while angrily screeching, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shireen could do nothing against the assault, it was too late. The poop cost her dearly and she crashed her flying goat into the side of the mountain. Cackling madly, Howard's bike flew past the gory wreckage and he flew right up into the jaws of a gigantic dragon. "Baby, tossing poop doesn't change the fact that you can't play." Reek gently admonished the upset little guy. Several plastic boxes of toilet wipes are kept discreetly in every room and Reek grabbed a box to pass around now.

Shireen was literally covered in poop from being struck with it all morning, the same with Harold. This time Reek brought them the wet napkins, he just wiped them himself. Ever since Lommy discovered that Shireen and Howard had never played a computer game...curse him. Theon thought it was fine at first. The two of them couldn't understand most of the games but this one nonsensical game seemed to appeal to them. Lommy and Reek watched the two of them not even following the rules of the game. They have created their own and it drives Lommy mad to watch.

The worst part was they played every chance they got leaving little time for Lommy and Reek to use it!

Lommy came to the door attempted to hide a stoned grin. "Excuse me, Mr. Bolton, I have a message for Harold. You are asked to go to the Red Keep. Your medical expertise is required. Your brother will meet you there. Mr. Bolton, I also was told that you will get a text from Ramsay as soon as he's done on the news." Harold groaned and ended the game, causing Shireen to grumpily put the gamer remote down. "Well, damn. That's okay. Ben won't let me play games I bet anyway." Harold nodded. "I move around too much. Next time I ever see you, we play!" Shireen smiled. "You got it!"

Kevan fixed his fur coat and headed towards the limousine. He didn't see it was being rested upon by a pirate until he got close. Unella held both babies tightly and Rickon got in front of her. Putting her hands up, Jeyne grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Wrong kind of scoundrel for all that. This isn't a kidnapping. Boltons and Lannisters are saving the great city. Come on. Uh, as we get out of this country area, you will want to make sure the windows are tightly shut." Kevan was devastated to see the remains of the lower half of the city. His son must be dead, he could feel it.

Jeyne felt a bit bad, knowing she beheaded Kevan's son but she didn't feel it was a good time to bring that up. "Excuse me?" Jeyne wanted to pretend she couldn't hear but Kevan was now rapping on the halfway down piece of glass. Damn. "Yes, Mr. Lannister?" _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._ "Did you know or see my son, Lancel Lannister? He had the same coloring as Cersei before he decided to hack it all off for his Gods. Is he dead, how did he die?" Jeyne couldn't lie. "He was beheaded. He had become far too dangerous."

Kevan slumped back onto his seat and Rickon patted his uncle's shoulder. He didn't like Tywin but Rickon enjoyed Kevan's attitude far better. "I'm sorry you are sad, Uncle." Kevan started to cry and as he was patting his own jacket for a handkerchief, Crystal got his attention. Her eyes were somber and her fist clutched his handkerchief. She held it out to him. "Thank you, darling." James offered Kevan his monocle back so he was not outdone. Unella gave Kevan a slight smile.

"I knew your son these past few years. He was sophisticated and he outshone all with his intelligence, his honor. Lancel was loved until the end by many." Kevan looked over at Unella as he dabbed his eyes with the handkerchief. "Forgive an old silly man. But I've lost a son, no matter what our arguments might have been, he was still my son. Always. Thank you for your kind words, Unella. They meant so much to me. I appreciate how kind you've all been, thank you."

Kevan's watery eyes widened as he stared out the windows. The lovely huge church just hovering over the poorest part of the city that was there was Kevan was a child...it was gone. In its place was black smoke, chunks of concrete, twisted metal stalks reaching to the sky in vain. "What the hell did they do? Oh my god, it's all the way through blocks and blocks! How many have you all injured or killed?" Jeyne firmly responded, "It was needed, Sir. I assure you that they were trying to purge us first."

Jeyne swore as they passed by the bad section. Both Lancel's head and the High Sparrows head were hanging by some uncaring prick. Kevan gasped when he saw it. "Stop the car and take that down immediately!" Jeyne texted Ramsay over it, someone would have to come out with a ladder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lannister. But we don't have a ladder, Sir. I will have the person who did this whipped publicly!" Jeyne meant it too, what a shitty thing to do! 


	226. The Royal Reach

The media was gorging themselves on the lovely Sansa, playboy Ramsay and the staid Tywin Lannister. They all seemed to agree on the same things even if they used different language to express it. Tywin Lannister has a few very dignified charities that his companies run but this was downright generous of him. It was deeply suspected that it was Sansa that brought about this change. Roose Bolton would never have been as giving as his son was being, in fact, Ramsay offered so much, one could wonder if it was charity out of spite?

Tywin was offering medical assistance and dedicating a new center for the victims of this specific event. He was allowing the use of his garden, his helipad and helicopter to take the most injured wherever can help them. Sansa and the other ladies of the area had soup kitchens and bread lines already begun. Local cooks and chefs were donating their time to make boxed meals for families with children. An old school auditorium was suddenly turned into a shelter, more were found. Ramsay was forming search and rescue for those still missing in the rubble. Jeyne and Baby would be visiting orphans and those injured to give a little cheer.

That got the most applause somehow and all three wished they had the monkey with them. What a great picture it would have made! A worse picture was made instead when a pirate did show up. A dirty, bloody pirate, fresh from the battle and proud to say so loudly to the media, gaining all of their attention. Sansa could actually hear and feel the detachment. Ramsay had his mouth open and Tywin looked damn near apoplectic. Euron smiled for the cameras and flashed his gold and silver teeth at them.

"I can describe the whole thing, of course. But first, I want to donate my floating casinos! The first as a shelter and hospital as needed, the second one we shall offer all the last and next months proceeds to the emergency funding!" A cheer rose almost as loud as for the monkey. Ramsay looked at Sansa with a brilliant smile. "You are losing your touch, friend. You just lost in a popularity contest to a monkey and an old pirate." Tywin gave a small chuckle at that but sobered when Sansa glared at him. "Oh hush! Both of you! Act like you already knew! I shouldn't have to tell you this!"

Sansa stepped forward and lightly touched Euron's arm. "I must thank Euron for helping us in our time of need. Who knows? Between Euron and Jeyne, we might bring pirates back into fashion? More importantly, Euron is a royal and like us, he remembers his duty. Now we must get to work helping those in need. Thank you." Forcing Euron to leave with them, Sansa kept a tighter and tighter grip on his arm. "Mrs. Lannister, I am rather fond of that arm, could you not rip it off at the elbow, please." Sansa hissed at him. "You old reprobate! Why are you really here? Don't tell me you suddenly remembered your royal duty?

Euron winked at Sansa and his teeth twinkled at her. "Another pirate reminded me of that exact thing." Sansa fumed then she giggled. "Okay. I guess pirates have their own code, don't they? Okay. She does have a point, the royals have to all stick together this time. There aren't many of us left, are there? Ah shit, Stannis is a royal and someone will remember his daughter was seen during the damned riots. I need them both. Or at least Stannis. Ben will have a fit if I ask for his new pet. Shit, what if Stannis wants to negotiate for his daughter?" Euron scoffed. "Then you send him to discuss that shit with Ben. You don't own her, he does."

Sansa grinned. "I like that. I am glad you are here after all." 

"I'm not even your slave! Either one of you! No one here owns me! Baby, why are we on our knees, clearly being used and abused for their pleasure? I'm gonna tell on them, Baby, you'll see!" Baby agreed by slyly slinging a bit more poop into Reek's head. Lommy cruelly ignored Shireen's complaints. "Nacho me, please!" Groaning, Shireen shifted on the polar bear rug that she and Baby shared to get a loaded nacho. Using a little plate, she guided the tortilla into Lommy's waiting mouth. A moment later, Shireen rolled her eyes as he said, "Dew me!" Shireen shoved the straw into Lommy's mouth.

Reek yelled some lingo at Lommy then he said, "Baby, nacho me!" Baby shoved Reek's mountain dew straw into his ear. "Yuck, no." Shireen grinned at Baby and whispered, "Good boy! Rebel!" Reek sighed and groaned, "I heard that. Someone is grumpy, Lommy. Time to roll a happy joint for our friend." Shireen pouted. "I am not your friend. I am a captive. And Reek, ring or not, aren't you a captive too?" Lommy shoved a loaded nacho into Shireen's mouth. "You don't want to go down that haunted road, my dear. Listen up, we do want to be your friends. Meet us halfway, all right?" 

Shireen slumped her shoulders and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm being such a miserable shit because I'm scared and confused. I'm a prisoner but I'm not and I'm a pet but I'm not. Because I've seen what was done to Arya Stark and that is truly a pet. And I told Ben I will NEVER let him turn me into a flea and-" Shireen burst into tears. Reek hugged Shireen while Lommy hurried to make a joint he has labeled "Sunshine." Reek let Shireen sob on his shoulder and he muttered, "Sweetie, you are going to have to get a thicker skin. You can't change your circumstances with tears and pouting around here. I will be happy to help you navigate Ben's bone crushing instincts."

"Part of me even likes Ben a bit but the other half of me really would like to beat him half to death most of the time." Reek giggled and nudged Lommy. "That's how I felt about Ramsay, still do except now I love him more and only want to hurt him a tiny bit sometimes." Reek's phone rang and he blushed, seeing it was Ramsay. "Speak of the devil, it's Ramsay. Shireen, please fill in for me on the game okay? Thanks!" Reek knew full well his character will die soon but it made Shireen smile as she eagerly grabbed the controller. Reek ran out of the room and sat in the stairwell. "Ramsay?"

The voice was loving, if a bit cruel tinged. "Who else would call you on my number, silly boy? Have you been a good boy for me, sweetie? I wish badly that I was with you. I wish I could have you meet me just for the night. I want to fuck you and bite you, make you scream my title when you cum." Reek was breathless and squirming now. Rubbing his neck where a collar used to be, one of his hands started to wander into his pants. "Yes, I've been good, Master. I miss you so much." Ramsay's voice grew sharp again. "You aren't touching yourself without permission, are you?" Reek didn't question how Ramsay might have known.

Reek's fingers stilled and went back to his bony thighs. "No, Master. I want to touch you, I love you." Ramsay's voice was warm with approval. "Good boy. We are going to be a few more days. I have to set up relief bullshit and search and rescue, blah, blah, blah. It's all boring enough to just watch on the news. Good news, Qyburn is finally turning Kitty into less of a cat. Damon has finally seen the damned light. Ben misses his damned pet in spite of my sparkling and witty conversation! Alyn and Jeyne are so romantic that I need to be tested for diabetes daily!"

Ramsay's voice turned sly. "Reek? Guess what I've been doing the whole time we've been talking?" Reek leaned forward, "What?" Ramsay's voice was cheerful. "Masturbating. Be a good boy and finish me off." From the living room, he heard Lommy lament, "How did you get your head stuck in the landscape? Just...HOW?"

Jaqen threatened to move the entire damned island so that they can once again retain their peace and stability. After he finished with his minor tantrum, he reminded Gregor, "Don't just come back with Unella. I demand the return of Rickon or a letter from Tywin Lannister releasing him. And Kevan Lannister is hereby banned from our grounds!"


	227. Pointing Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna Make You Sweat by C&C Music Factory

Sansa was in the middle of getting Lollys Stokeworth to produce blankets, sheets and anything else that the makeshift shelter needs. She was also trying to get Myrcella Baratheon to assist in the making of pies, stew and casseroles. Lyanna had none of these domestic skills but luckily the Frey ladies did. They also were excelled at baking large quantities of bread and they made huge wheels of cheese that they donated. Sansa was in the middle of all of this when her children arrived.

Sansa ran to hold her babies. Even though her milk has dried, her breasts ached as she held them. The children gurgled in delight as Crystal attempted to steal her mother's earrings and James launched a full scale assault on her hair. A clearing of her throat as Unella approached had both children suddenly angelically cooing at their mother. Tywin came stomping over and wiggled his eyebrows at the babies. "Silly old dad."

James chuckled then tried to rip the eyebrows off while Crystal cheered him on. The very second that Unella reached for James, he wailed as if in true terror. Sansa snarled in a terrible voice, "What have you done to my children? Why is my son so terrified of you?" Tywin clutched his children as if to keep them from the grip of evil. "He knows that I am going to make him separate from the others in the room for a few minutes. Unlike normal children, yours won't just stop at ripping your eyebrows out. They will take your eyes next."

"They don't hurt you out of spite or malice. They just aren't old enough to not give in to such impulses. Until they are old enough to do so, I am their conscience for them. I am also what keeps everyone alive around them and sane around Rickon. Mrs. Lannister, we do not have to like each other for me to care for the children. You simply need trust me to protect the twins and Rickon. Mr. Kevan Lannister can speak for me."

Sansa frowned. "I don't quite trust you. But it seems I have no choice, I am far too busy to do it myself. Very well, you have until I can hire a proper nanny that isn't a religious zealot." Unella frowned right back at Sansa. "I raised Shireen Baratheon and never once did anything more than teach her world religions as entrusted by her father. I am an excellent Royal nanny." Sansa stuck her chin up. "Doesn't matter. I am sure your master will be along soon enough for you."

Unella did worry about that. If she doesn't have the support of the Lannisters, it's all for nothing. Gregor will just caveman his way in and drag her out by her hair, already having thought of some dreadful punishment. She can't stand the thought of it and she gave Sansa a tight smile. "Then I shall have to do my best to impress upon you how much these children need me before Gregor gets here."

Tywin surveyed his wiry little brother in law and wished he had a book to explain how to talk to teenagers. "How are you doing, young fellow? How are your grades doing? Have you joined a sports team?" Rickon burst into laughter and Kevan joined him. "Please excuse my brother, Rickon. He has no idea what happens at the camp. Why don't you explain it to him?" Rickon grinned and gushed about things that most would vehemently seek to escape from. 

Sansa heard all about the grueling days and was ready to murder her husband, he saw the look in her eyes already. Tywin desperately tried to fix things. "But you sound like you enjoy it there, Rickon?" Rickon shifted foot to foot. "Yeah, I do. Here I have to worry about breaking sh..stuff. There I only have to worry not to break me. I do schoolwork, yeah, but we don't really notice grades. At least, I don't. School is boring. Fighting, swimming, chasing seagulls and learning to do yoga isn't boring." Rickon gave a mean look to Tywin. "I like living there but it would be nice to visit my sister, niece and nephew sometimes."

Sansa came forward and hugged Rickon. "For now on, you may visit us whenever you like. And if that camp ever hurts you or upsets you, consider this your home and come to it!" Unella cleared her throat gently. "Rickon's grades are average. Nothing to worry about there. His abilities have not shown a downside yet. I would like to see him interact with kids his own age. There aren't many of Rickon's age at camp." Sansa nodded stiffly. "Thank you, Unella."

Ramsay left the search and rescue in the hands of Ben and Damon so that he can attend this special royal council meeting. During this time of turmoil and need, the Royals have appointed themselves the leaders until voting may resume at a later date. Stannis stood before the long mahogany table. Facing him were Sansa, Tywin and Kevan Lannister and Ramsay Bolton. Sansa spoke first, staring down at Stannis without much mercy. "In spite of your crimes of bringing the Sparrows to power, you are still Royal. You bear the same responsibility we all do."

Stannis stood with his head held high and his hands folded behind his back. "May I speak?" Tywin nodded. "Of course." Stannis grimaced slightly. "I don't ask any pity or charity for myself. I accept my part in the atrocities that happened to our city. I will be grateful at a chance to help anyway I can. I am ready to accept any punishment given. But I beg you, I humble myself before you to beg for my daughter Shireen. She is an innocent thing and kidnapped by one of your men!" Sansa sighed. "I have met Shireen and she is a lovely girl. I can assure you she is well fed and looks very healthy."

Ramsay leaned forward. "You may ask Ben yourself about Shireen. Right after you finish your shift at the shelter and your other shift at the soup kitchen. When you do your shift at my search and rescue efforts, you may ask Ben about Shireen. You will remain under lock and key in the mansion until further notice. You will be treated as a Royal, not a prisoner. Lucky you. Truly. I wanted to flay you. Just a small piece."

Qyburn patted Kitty's sweat drenched face with a cloth. "I am sorry this is hitting you so hard but Damon wanted you flushed as fast as possible. I am going to give you a painkiller and you should try to sleep." Nodding, Kitty pretended her tears were sweat then she watched Qyburn add something to her I.V. that made her feel tight and fuzzy. It did seem to make the burning recede and that awful need to kick her legs out. She wanted to hunt, kill, stalk, no, why would she want the taste of blood in her mouth? How disgusting and yummy. Why does she know what that tastes like? Arya remembered eating a raw bird.

Qyburn barely got a bucket there in time. "Why did you turn me into a real cat person?" Qyburn kindly smiled. "Damon asked me to." Kitty snarled. "He wanted me to be a real cat, didn't he? A tail and all! I will never forgive him!" Stannis was escorted to the nearest makeshift shelter and given work to do. Polliver and Raff had their own work to do and weren't given instructions to watch for him. Only to escort him to and from his various jobs. They were not thrilled to receive a call that Stannis was missing. But they were fairly certain where to find him.

Stannis almost got run over by a stream of dogs. "Ben the Bonecrusher! Is he here? Hello?" A blonde giant grinned down at him and he almost fainted. Damon pointed out Ben. "He's over there, you prick. And I know you aren't on this shift, so why don't you fuck off? We are trying to find survivors." Damon's hate for Stannis was heavy and Stannis headed towards Ben. He was almost as large as Damon, his hands were strong and huge. Not hands meant to touch or torment a judge's daughter. Ben flipped his brown hair out of his face and gave Stannis an ugly grin. "I'm Ben. What do you want?"

"My daughter. Please, Shireen is an innocent girl, she was sheltered from everything, she doesn't have to pay for my faults. Please release her!" Ben looked down his nose at Stannis. "I didn't take her because of who she was. I took her because I wanted to, because I liked her. I am keeping my pet." Stannis looked ready to either cry or attack and Ben braced himself for either. "Please, she's delicate. Don't go crushing her bones, don't be cruel to her, she's a good girl, a smart girl but delicate." Raising an eyebrow, Ben drawled, "Well, that doesn't sound like my Flea at all. Maybe you got the wrong person after all."

Ben started to walk away. "The girl I have is full of spunk and sass. She's a bit timid but give her time and she'll fit right on in. She fits my collar perfectly." Stannis tried to rush at Ben but Damon grabbed him in a bear hug. "Ah look! Here's Polly and Raff coming to get you! Bye bye, Stannis, you sanctimonious bastard."


	228. Royal Rulings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Looks Could Kill by Heart

Ramsay ran his search and rescue program far into the night using spotlights. By the fourth morning they had a more accurate account of the dead. To everyone's surprise, Kevan Lannister decided to pay for a mass burial and memorial for all who died there. He gave a heart-wrenching speech as the still new wooden coffins began to lower, some of them tiny coffins.

Sansa broke down and a few tears fell for the media while she looked at those tiny coffins and felt her milk sluggishly stir. The media got plenty of shots of the Lannister family during the services. Even clad in all black velvet with a wide brim black hat with netting, Sansa glowed. She stood between her two men, dabbing at her eyes with Tywin's handkerchief. Just behind her stood Unella holding two silent babies and next to her was a perfectly behaved Rickon. The media loved it.

They also took several pictures of Ramsay Bolton next to Tywin and Euron Greyjoy next to Kevan. The media loved this new Royal partnership of such odd characters. They also snapped several pictures of Pirate Jeyne talking with Pirate Euron, not to mention Pirate Alyn who circled them both. "If Baby was there, they might have gotten a reality show!", Ramsay commented to Reek on the phone. "I will be heading home now. Me an' the boys have no part in the rest of this besides our money."

Sansa and Jeyne sat in the garden for a tea party. "It wasn't going to be a proper visit unless we have tea at least once!" Ramsay and the boys were itching to head back home but they agreed to wait the twenty minutes for the tea party. The ladies were sitting at an iron wrought round table with two well padded iron chairs. While they ate red velvet cake and drank black tea, they watched the children with Unella.

"It's killing me how well she does with them. I hate being proven wrong but that bitch did it. I don't know what I'll do when Gregor comes to take her away! We both know he won't let me buy her from him. It would tickle me to put my own collar around that woman's neck. But the truth is, I will never find a nanny the kids won't kill besides her. See how calm Rickon is? That is all the magic of Unella."

Jeyne chuckled. "Your cherubs tried to shake me down for my jewelry earlier when I greeted them and Rickon keeps trying to "borrow" my sword. You do need that evil nun." They looked over to see the babies crawling around on a thick blanket in the grass while Rickon and Unella did karate practice. "Apparently my brother teaches Unella how to fight in exchange for her teaching him academics." Jeyne grinned. "You have to convince Gregor to work for Tywin again or work in the city, at least."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I would have to get Tywin to apologize to Gregor. They had a very bad falling out over Gregor's initial move to the camp. But you have a point. If Gregor comes this way, maybe he will let Unella work for me during the day. I can give him her wages! An earning slave, he should appreciate that." Getting Tywin to agree to apologize and reemploy Gregor wasn't going to be easy either. Kevan told Sansa he would help anyway he could.

He agreed that Unella needed to stay here. The only other solution would be to bring all three children back to camp to live until they were a bit older. "I refuse to be separated from my children that long! I say they can stay at camp during vacations but that's it! I want them here with me otherwise. We must convince Tywin to do this for the sake of the kids!" Kevan shook his head grimly. "Tywin took it personally when Gregor retired as his main bodyguard and dirty work doer."

Sansa sighed. "We can both talk to him during supper and spend a lot of time today pointing out how helpful Unella is." Tywin heard them from the second floor balcony and hollered down. "That scoundrel chose to leave even after I begged him to stay! Why the hell would I want him back now? We have his protege and they are good enough for us. He can take back his warrior nun whenever he chooses and good riddance to them both!"

Sansa tried the sex swing and his favorite beads and Kevan tried logic but Tywin hung tough about his decisions. "I will not apologize nor will I accept that ungrateful young man back into my service, let it go!"

Damon entered Qyburn's domain to discover anarchy. The entire room was destroyed and Qyburn was hiding behind one of his own cages. "Oh thank goodness, Kitty, it's Damon. Go after him will you! Stop destroying my clinic, Damon look what your girl did to my quarters!" Yowling dangerously, her eyes narrowing, Kitty started to crawl from the terrace towards Damon. Instinct had Damon drawing his whip. "Kitty, you best be crawling to me to kneel or else you'll be getting stitches."

Kitty kept coming towards him with a snarl on her face and Damon cracked his whip in the air. She went lower and started to back up instead, hissing. "Don't you dare. Get your ass over here or else." This time the whip snapped near her buttocks and she yelped, scurrying forth to kneel sullenly at his feet. "Use your words and explain what the hell happened here, Kitty. Now." The voice was still gravely but it was clear enough.

"You turned me into a real cat! I am pissed, I have a right to be! That mad scientist told me you wanted it but he did it so you are both to blame! How could you? I trusted you and I will never trust you again! I hate you!" Damon's face turned to thunder. "First of all, I didn't know Qyburn would go that far, second, I didn't know he would keep giving you the drugs after I told him to stop!" Qyburn came out, dusting himself off, highly indignant. "You are both destroying my good work!"

Kitty snarled and moved towards the doctor but the dreaded whip snapped again and she turned to Damon. "He said this was the best he could do, he can't turn me any further back into ME!" Damon sighed and scooped Kitty up even as she struggled and swore at him. "You won't always hate me, darling. A good Kitty can't hate her Master for long. Not if she wants a happy life with fewer whip marks." He hugged the disgruntled cat girl and started to leave the room.

"Hey! What about what your girl did to my rooms?" Qyburn yelled and Damon yelled back, "Call for a maid then! After what you've done to my Kitty consider yourself lucky that I don't let her finish what she started." Even Kitty whispering that she hated Damon didn't deter him one bit from nuzzling his mean tempered girl all the way out to the van. Stannis was blocking the van, trying to get Ben to listen to him. "Can't I visit her?" Ben laughed. "No! Why would I let you do that?"

"Because I am her father and the judge!" Ben snorted. "You were never a real father to her from what I've heard. Why start now? And I am pretty sure you aren't going to be keeping your judge seat much longer. In fact, I believe you are a prisoner here anyway." Sansa came running over, glaring at Damon. "You were going to leave without letting me say goodbye to my sister? Asshole. Let her go right now. Come here, Arya, let me see you."

Without looking or speaking to Damon, Arya leaped out of his arms and walked over to her sister. "I ache from the damned flushing, I am angry that they did this to me, I can't change any further back. I hate them. I want to stay with you, please, Sansa." Damon bristled and looked huger than ever. His voice was a deep rumble and it was dangerous. "The hell you will. You are coming home with your Master and your guardian! Whether you like it or not." Sansa smiled thinly at Damon.

"Don't worry about it, Arya. It won't be for long. Since we have taken Stannis under house arrest, Kevan is the new judge in town, he has the best qualifications! He worked in law for years and years. I am sure he will reverse Stannis's ruling." Ramsay stepped forward. "You really want to do battle with us so soon? I thought we were all friends, Sansa? I have done nothing to harm your sister and Damon has done his part to apologize and reverse Qyburn's actions."

Kevan and Tywin came over along with Rickon, who lunged at his little sister. Even Damon was slightly alarmed at how the two of them seemed to become very animal-like around each other. They circled each other, pressed flanks then proceeded to slightly wrestle, nuzzle and nibble each other before moving away. "Okay, they did everything but sniff each other's butts." Sansa had to agree with Damon on that one. "I didn't ever want that."

Ramsay snapped his fingers and both siblings stopped, entwined and looked up at Ramsay, eyes glowing. "Perfect, they might obey me or eat me. Listen, finish your ritual quickly, Kitty has to go bye bye now." He looked up at Sansa. "You know your elderly hubby doesn't want any adventurous siblings as it is. Now he's seen this? What do you think, Tywin? Want me to bring Kitty by for lots of visits?" Tywin tried to hard his revulsion but he failed.

Sansa gave him a look that made him nearly cry. It meant that sexy Sansa will be frigid cold Sansa for some time to come. "I'm sorry, Sansa. Once your miracle nanny leaves, I can't envision both of these two loping across the lawn! I will happily pay for them to live at camp and you could visit them there whenever you chose!" Kevan sighed and shook his head at his idiot brother. "Why do you hurt yourself this way, brother?"

Ramsay smiled gently at Kitty. "There, you see? Nowhere else to go but home. And it is your home and we are your family whether you like it or not! Reek and Lommy would be devastated! You need to come home and keep Shireen in line. Baby misses you. You don't hate Baby, do you?" Kitty grumpily stomped over to Damon. He petted her head and she promptly gave him a semi hard bite to his hand. Damon smiled and swept Kitty up into his chest again.

Alyn came by to ask if anyone had seen Jeyne so they could all get going. Sansa shrugged and said to go check the mansion, she last saw her in that direction. Qyburn was on his knees, sweeping shattered glass into a waste bin. He never heard her but he felt the cold steel under his chin. "Hear me, you old fucked up quacker, if you EVER touch any Bolton person with your poison, I will personally take your head." The blade moved away.

A sudden searing pain went up his back and he hollered with it. Qyburn saw the tip of the sword that was used to tear his skin. "That is for Alyn. Don't you EVER mess with my men." Only Alyn saw the tears on her face as she fled the room and ran smack into Alyn on the second floor hallway. "Oh honey, it's okay. I am fine, I swear it. It only made me stronger and heal a bit faster. Please tell me you didn't kill the doctor?"

Shaking her head, Jeyne mumbled into Alyn's shirt. "I just scared him and gave him a little taste of the sword. He's alive and not maimed." Alyn kissed Jeyne's nose. "You are so adorable when you don't get your way. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to hurt him more." Jeyne sniffed and scuffed her feet while keeping her forehead on his chest. "Yeah, I really did want to hurt him. A real lot. Enough to make up for everything done to you."

"He didn't do most of it, that was the damned Sparrows." Jeyne hugged Alyn with a surprising strength. "I love you so much. I thought they would kill you! Then I thought Qyburn might hurt you and I sort of snapped, I guess. How would I explain to our Baby? That I lost Daddy or that Daddy turned into a Wolverine?" Pausing his mouth open, Alyn asked, "Why a wolverine? I mean, I'm glad you that you don't associate me with say, a lama."

Smiling, Jeyne wrinkled her nose playfully as her hands plunged into his wiry hair. "When was the last time you actually brushed your hair or combed your new scruffy beard? Just like a wolverine, lean, scruffy and mean to all but his own." Alyn laughed. "Accurate, I suppose."


	229. I Can't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want You Gone by Aperture Science (Portal 2)

The Boltons had just left when Gregor showed up at the Red Keep. He stood silently at the gate while Pollliver and Raff rushed to let him in. "How's work been, boys?" They both told him they enjoyed working for the odd family. "Good lads. Now, point me towards Unella and Rickon." Sansa came rushing out to the garden but Gregor kept walking. "Please, wait, Gregor! Please, listen to me! Anything, any amount, name it! Let me keep her, I'll rent her, pay her, pay you, please?"

"No. You can't keep my pet! I live at camp, she lives at camp and so does Rickon. I'll be taking both back with me. You know that Tywin doesn't want your little brother here and he'll only send him back later. Might as well come with me now and save the heartbreak." Gregor kept walking and Sansa was running to keep up. "You can't have Rickon too! The new judge is Kevan and he will write a letter to Jaqen about it!" Gregor rumbled, "You have until I leave. You better have Kevan reach Jaqen before I leave this estate or Rickon comes with me."

Sansa ran the opposite direction back towards the house calling for Kevan in his study. Gregor found Unella practicing fighting with Rickon while two little babies frolicked in the grass. He recognized the look of the babies and sighed. They belonged at camp too judging by their glowing eyes. The second Unella noticed Gregor closing in, she grabbed the babies from the ground. Rickon jumped in front of Unella. Chuckling, Gregor grabbed Rickon and tucked him under his left arm. "You are coming too, boy. Unella, that is shameful. Put those squishy pink things on the ground."

"They are in my charge as is Rickon. Unhand him!" Gregor shook his head. "Those babies belong at camp too but I have no right to them. I have orders to get Rickon and oh yeah, YOU ARE MY RUNAWAY PET! I am going to kick your ass all the way back home. Let's go, bring those babies to their mother. We have a long way to get home. I want to get out of here before the old man shows up. Let's go." Unella backed away but Gregor squinted then growled out, "Where is your collar?" Sticking her chin up in spite of a foreboding chill, Unella frostily announced, "I threw it from the helicopter. It's gone."

"When we get back I am branding you. See if you can get rid of that as easily. But luckily, I thought you might try something so I brought this." Gregor held up a thick black collar with a lock on it and connecting leash. "You'll wear this the whole way back. I brought a muzzle and cuffs too if you need it." Groaning, Gregor saw that Sansa was running back towards him with a weary looking Kevan Lannister behind her, unable to do more than trot. "Unella, hand Mrs. Lannister her babies. Now." The tone and the look in his eye brooked no tolerance for disobedience.

Unella decided she dare not push him much farther. With regret, Unella offered the two cherubs to their mother as Sansa ran up to them. "Kevan, as the new Judge, please tell Gregor he cannot keep Rickon!" Kevan shook his head slowly as he panted. "I was trying to tell you before you dragged me out here...Sansa, you know how Tywin feels about this. He wants Rickon to go back to camp and he's my brother. I won't defy him on this. Gregor, if you could maybe-" Gregor shook his head firmly. "Let me stop you there. No. The answer is no. You can't rent or buy Unella from me."

Sansa was practically in tears. "But the babies need her! Gregor, these babies kill every nanny I bring in. Unella's the only one they don't manage to murder! Please, Gregor, I need her skills! Can't you move down this way? I will help you with the move, everything! And I will give you fair wages for it!" Gregor boomed laughter. "After the way that dry old fuck screamed at me? I will NEVER come back to this city and live, I will never work for him again." Gregor reached for the babies in Unella's arms. James launched with tiny fists and sharp tiny teeth and a war cry at the evil giant.

"Ouch. Kid's got real good chompers. He belongs at the camp. If you want Unella to care for them, you'd best send them to live at camp." Gregor brought James to face level to study his glowing eyes. James threw his head forward with his mouth wide open and sunk his few teeth into Gregor's bald head with a meaty thud. Gregor winced but James began to wail as Sansa pulled him away and cradled him. "I would NEVER send my BABIES to a CAMP! My babies need to be around their loving parents and family. Here at home."

Gregor rubbed at the bloody teeth imprints on his head before he snarled at Unella. "Give Mrs. Lannister that baby and let's go. Don't make me repeat myself, pet. I'm already in a bad mood and my hands are itching to hurt you. You don't want to fuck with me anymore, Unella." With a hard swallow, Unella handed Crystal to Sansa. Crystal threw her plastic keys at Gregor hard enough to make him flinch. Followed by her pacifier that caught him in the left eye. "Ow! Dammit, woman, control your children." Grabbing Unella, Gregor muttered to the boy under his arm, "Say bye to your sister, Rickon."

Tywin caught sight of Gregor dragging Unella across the lawn by her hair, Rickon firmly under his arm, waving goodbye to his distressed sister. It pained Tywin to know he was causing Sansa pain but he had to stand firm in his own house. He decided to go to the door so that he can observe Gregor leaving the gate hopefully forever. Tywin made it halfway across the marble foyer before the pain struck him, knocking him down. Writhing in pain, Tywin tried to call out but only a small "Caw!" came out. This luckily was just enough to bring Raff and Polliver running.

Gregor was almost out of the gate when he heard Sansa scream at the top of lungs for an ambulance. "Well that is the most ineffective way to get an ambulance. Aren't you glad we are leaving these ditzy rich folks, Rickon?" Polly came flying past Gregor to open the gates. "Tywin had a heart attack, we think. He's lying on the foyer floor gasping for air but won't let us touch him." Gregor closed his eyes then started to swear violently. Tossing Rickon at Polly, Gregor dragged Unella by her hair as he stomped back to the house and entered.

Shoving Unella in a corner, he told her to stay then he went over to the old man. He was still feebly trying to wave away any assistance. "Oh fuck off, Tywin. You aren't going to just lay there and die in front of your kids and wife, are you? Moron." Tywin gurgled in rage and his eyes bulged as Gregor leaned over him. "You need a hospital, stop shaking your head. Here comes the ambulance now." Qyburn came rushing down towards Tywin and Gregor halted him. "I don't think so. Tywin doesn't need any help with his fucking stamina. We wait for the ambulance."

Turning fast, Gregor stared down at Kevan and Sansa. "We are only staying until Tywin is on his feet, hear me? The second he's well enough to be an ass, we leave." He saw Unella smile slightly in relief and he barked at her, "Get on your fucking knees! Stay silent and still, vile woman!" Sansa put both babies in the kneeling woman's arms. "Really? Didn't waste any time, did you, Sansa? Damn you both." Gregor snarled before he began giving the failing Tywin mouth to mouth and chest compressions. "Where's the fucking ambulance." Qyburn smiled kindly. "I canceled the call."

Kevan grabbed the doctor and shoved him. "YOU WHAT? WHY?" Qyburn sneered. "Because I am his official doctor and Tywin left specific instructions about his health for me to follow. He wished to be treated at home if he fell ill or had any heart issues. There isn't anything I cannot handle. Of course, time is of the essence so can we move him to my chambers please? Kitty messed my rooms up but I can still treat him better there." Sansa objected when Qyburn tried to get Polly and Raff to move Tywin upstairs. "NO! I've seen what you can do, no. Tywin will go to a normal doctor and hospital."

Kevan grabbed Sansa and hugged her as he nodded to Gregor. "Take him upstairs to Qyburn's chambers. Sansa, listen to me, you can't ask me to ignore my brother's wishes. I don't care what the mad scientist has done, he can save my brother!"


	230. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lommy, Shireen, Reek & Baby: The Monkees by The Monkees  
> Ramsay & Group: Get The Party Started by Pink

Lommy rolled, Shireen puffed and passed to Reek, who refused to hand it to Baby no matter how much he protested. Shireen groaned when Reek looked at his text messages yet again. "Stop it! You make me worry, Reek!" Lommy puffed and passed back to Shireen. "Leave him alone, he's newly married and cut his own honeymoon short for a war! He's waiting for his hubby-bubby."

Reek giggled. "Oh god, Lommy, please, man, I will fucking PAY you to call Ramsay my hubby-bubby." Shireen giggled. "The Ramster." Reek blew huge billows of smoke out his nose like a dragon while he laughed. "Shit, Ramram, I've missed you!" Another round of laughter and Lommy drawled out, "Ramalamadingdong." The three of them perished into laughter that led to laying flat, crying.

Baby didn't understand but after breathing the funny smoke going in the air, he laughed too. "Shit, I think we goldfish'd Baby! Open a window. Ramsay is not going to like all this smoke. Damn it." Shireen poked Reek. "Don't get all paranoid, you will set me off worse. Besides, Ramsay can't be that bad since you wanted to marry him. I am the one who should be worried." Reek and Lommy stared at his missing finger then at each other and laughed harder.

Shireen caught on and turned pale. "Oh god, Ramsay cut off your finger?" Reek nodded. "But only after I begged him to." Shireen giggled. "Why would you want to get your finger cut off?" Lommy inhaled then muttered, "He didn't need it anymore. It didn't work without skin." Both descended into laughter. Shireen giggled but found herself staring at her broken finger. "Oh god, Ben the Bonecrusher will be crushing me soon."

Lommy rolled his eyes. "Okay, why do you think that? We aren't about to tell him you were bad. You were good the whole time and that's the truth." Shireen turned a glum face towards the window. "Because he said when he gets back that he's going to rape me. And I won't allow him to so he will break bones probably." Reek gave Shireen a look of pity. "Oh sweetie. I'm truly sorry." Lommy hugged Shireen and put the joint to her lips.

"Listen to Reeky, he has good advice for you." Reek nodded and took Shireen's hands. "I can assure you that it took some time for me to bond with Ramsay and it took Kitty and Damon even longer. I hope you two will bond and try some humor with Ben. Demand that he can only have sex with you if he manages to please you too." Shireen took this under advisement with a dubious look. Lommy smiled gently at Shireen.

"Darling, why do you think Ben picked you? It wasn't for your sexy body. It was your wit and your attitude that he likes and your innocence. So just use those very things to your advantage." Shireen rolled her eyes as she puffed. "I am getting sex advice from a stoner and a masochist. I'm doomed." Baby softly chattered in agreement as he slid from the couch to the floor.

Ben and Ramsay were in the front of the van and both were about putting the city behind them. Ben drove first but it was only to get them out of the city the fastest then Ramsay drove. Once the city was behind them, Ramsay gave the brake pedal all the rest it needed. They flew down country roads and they opened the windows. Ramsay and Ben kept taunting the couples behind them by turning the music too loud.

"Stop it! Kitty's ears are still ultra sensitive! I'm trying to let her sleep so I can feel her up. Her body loves me even if her head hates me." Kitty's almost normal looking ears twitched along with her nose. "Damn it, I'm not asleep anymore. If you start date raping me while I snuggle with you, I'm going to start biting and not stop until you lose something." A meaty smack followed by Kitty yowling had Ben and Ramsay laughing.

Damon's voice was smug. "You forgot to call me Master." Kitty rubbed her ass and tried to pull away from Damon, who wasn't having it. He pulled her more firmly in his lap and commanded her to go to sleep. Putting his hands over her ears, he force snuggled her. Kitty grumbled then shut her eyes and sagged into his lap, trying to sleep. Ben grimaced at Ramsay. "It's too strange even by my standards, Ramsay." Ramsay agreed, thinking of Reek.

"I expect Reek to be a lot of things for me, but this is overboard, I agree. But I suppose he's finally got the mean kitty he wanted. Damon's happy and that's good enough. Alyn is healing, Jeyne is happy to have him back clearly...hey! Can you two NOT fuck in the back of the van, its a rental!" Ben grinned and looked back to frown at the entwined couple. "If you two fuck, I get to watch and jack off to it. Think of the service you'd be doing Flea!"

Ramsay scowled at Jeyne in the rear view mirror, he was missing his Reek and drove faster. "So if you two stop pressing against each other, do you bleed to death? How did you actually manage to merge into one person under one seat belt? Horny bastards, fucking pirates! Wait until we get home! Alyn, you have to recover! Jeyne, how did you inherit Kitty's heat?" The couple ignored them as they kissed and cuddled closely.

Ramsay texted Reek to open the gate and within seconds the gate opened. Grinning, Ben and Ramsay couldn't get the car parked fast enough. The city was always too filthy and cramped during the day. It was best at night when they wished to party but they were happy to be home for so many reasons. Reek came bursting out of the mansion, cheering and jumping up and down. He was clearly stoned out of his gourd but Ramsay didn't care.

He grabbed those riotous curls and pulled his little husband close for a deep long biting kiss. Reek seemed to melt into him, pressed skin to skin everywhere, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Have you been a good boy for me, Reek? Did you miss your Master?" Reek nodded and smiled into Ramsay's mouth. "Everything is fine here. Gods, did I miss you. I am so happy you are home. Are you hurt or anything?" Ramsay shook his head. "No."

Kitty squirmed out of Damon's grip to go see Lommy. "You seem a little less cat now. I like the slight pointy ears and those eyes glow so cool. I like the look you are sporting, kiddo." Kitty grinned at him. "They changed me back as much as I can go. I don't mind the cat powers mixed with me now. But I refuse to forgive Damon anytime soon or trust Qyburn again."

Reek was released by Ramsay so he could greet Arya who congratulated him on his wedding. Alyn and Jeyne walked into the mansion to get Baby and Ben was heading for Shireen. They all stopped dead at the clouds surrounding Shireen and Baby, both laying on the floor giggling. Gasping in outrage, Alyn and Jeyne grabbed the supine monkey. Jeyne threatened to decapitate whoever drugged her sweet Baby.

Shireen pointed up at Ben and demanded, "You can't rape me unless you can please me! So there!"


	231. Love Triangles Are Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh No You Didn't by Wojahn Bros

"You smashed his ribs when you did compressions, you jackass!" Gregor loomed over the indignant doctor. "What did you call me? Want to find yourself in surgery? Call me another name. I dare you. I was trying to save the old buzzard's life, you damned hack!" Qyburn glared up at the giant until Sansa threatened again to call an ambulance. Kevan again insisted he wouldn't go against his brother's will.

Gregor decided the room was getting far too crowded and he left. He went downstairs to get Unella but she was no longer on her knees in the lobby. "Oh my goodness, is there a warrior nun getting her ass paddled purple tonight, I daresay there is." Gregor did not look sad about this at all and his voice was that of a princess with a pony wish.

"Where did you go now, pet? Unella? Rickon? Murder twins? Are you two hiding behind those squishy pink things with sharp teeth and good aim?" Gregor wandered until he found Unella in the nursery putting the babies in their crib. "Hush, stop shouting the house down, please. I was putting them to bed by order of Mrs. Lannister. I'll go right back on my knees in the lobby, you don't need to paddle me."

Gregor crowded her while she laid the slumbering twins together with a light blanket. He put a heavy hand on her shoulder as if she might flee. Gregor said nothing until the door was shut behind them. "I'll decide whether or not I paddle you, woman. My orders will always come first, I'll make sure you and Sansa get that. Where is the boy?" Unella pointed towards the eastern corridor. "Tywin wanted Rickon as far from everyone else as possible."

After checking to see that Rickon was studying in his room, Gregor dragged Unella to the bedroom that Sansa had given her. "Since your room is so close to the nursery, I'll have to keep you gagged for your punishment. Don't worry, I won't hobble or maim you like I was originally thinking to do. After all, you are tending to children and that is important. Oh yes. More important than some silly old master. Right?"

Unella kept his gaze the whole time he collared her. "You won't be working for Sansa until I've set ground rules with her and you've had your punishment. Got that?" He kindly nodded her head for her. "Good. Let's start then." First Gregor cuffed Unella's hands behind her back which worried her a little. "I'm letting you keep your clothing on for now, you should be very grateful. If you were home, you'd be naked for it."

Unella felt lucky that they weren't home then. Her feeling of luck expired only seconds later when Gregor did the most unexpected thing. Grabbing her chin, Gregor demanded that Unella open her mouth. "Don't make me unhinge your jaw, open your damned mouth." Intimidated, Unella opened her mouth and Gregor's blunt nails dug into the meat of her tongue. She gagged and shrieked but her tongue was dragged out.

Gregor's other hand came up with a sharp hook that he drove into her tongue. It was attached to a long thin metal chain with a loop on the end. He put that loop on a nail embedded in the wall. Gregor's tongue leash caused Unella to have to lean against the wall and raise her chin up high. "Try moving away from where you are put now. See how far you get with a stretched tongue. You ran away from me, from your home, pet. A big no no."

Doubling the regular leash still in his hand, Gregor cracked it. "I've decided against paddling your ass purple. I'm going to stripe your entire body purple instead. Well, at least I'm leaving your clothing for padding. You can thank me later." Unella wouldn't have thanked him even if she could speak. She was too busy trying not to lose her footing or her tongue as Gregor lashed her.

"Repeat this in your reptilian little brain, Unella. I will not escape, I will not run or hide unless it pleases my Master for me to play those games." The clothing was no real protection against Gregor's strength and skill with the leash whipping. Guttural sounds and whining came from Unella along with a ton of snot and drool as the pain almost caused her to lose her footing.

Gregor seemed to know exactly when to stop, just as Unella's sobbing and shaking was taking her over. "You should feel flattered that I'm taking you to see Qyburn. Look at this, I'm even carrying you. Nah, just kidding." Gregor dropped Unella and nudged her with his foot. "Let's go before I change my mind about letting him treat your tongue." Unella struggled to her feet and flinched when Gregor grabbed the leash and attached it to her collar.

Her eyes bore into the back of his head as he led her forth. Giving a small click of his tongue was his only warning when Gregor started to move faster. Unella ended up at a near trot up the staircase, growling softly. Gregor stopped so sudden that Unella smacked into his back. "Sorry, Master." Unella moved fast, sensing a trick here. "Keep up or I attach a tongue leash instead. Growl again and wear a gag for the rest of the day."

Sansa watched carefully as Qyburn gave the last of his special serum injections to Tywin. "This is the strongest dose I've ever given but it has to repair broken ribs and a broken heart. Not from you of course, dear." Sansa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please just concentrate on my husband's well being. I object to this but if I can't change it at least I can observe to make sure nothing goes wrong." Kevan sadly put his arms around her.

"Darling, I feel the same way you do. But my brother and I have always promised to share everything and have each others backs no matter what. No brotherly love runs deeper than ours. Sometimes that means doing things we personally don't agree with. This is one of those things. Tywin wanted the same gift he gave to your little brother. Tywin wants to feel virile and strong again, he wants it for him and me and you."

Tywin's eyes opened, glowing. "Thank you for considering my wishes, brother. Thank you for letting Qyburn save me." Tywin's eyes landed with a bit of frost on his young wife. "You were going to defy me even on my own personal health wishes? I heard that correctly? I thought so. Please, don't defend it, I understand even if I can't forgive it right now. Please, tell me you at least got rid of Gregor?"

Sansa grabbed his hand and Kevan grabbed the other one. Smiling, Sansa sat on the very edge of the bed and spoke in honeyed tones. "Gregor carried you to Qyburn's office after he gave you CPR." Qyburn hollered over from where he was crushing medications. "Crushed your ribs and distressed your lungs by accident. Cured by my serum already too!" Sansa and Kevan glared over at the nosy scientist.

"Where is that giant? You both just let him stay?" Tywin ripped his hands from Sansa and Kevan. "Traitors in my own home. If the only nanny you can find is Unella then all three children shall live at camp during a portion of the year. You can have them home on vacations and summertime. I am NOT having a religious nutcase and a giant living in my home. I am the final word, do you both understand that? I have had it with both of you."

Qyburn came over when Tywin tried to rise from the bed. "Not yet, Sir. Please, you must stay in the bed for another few hours, I'm sorry." Sansa pressed her lips together and looked down her nose at her stubborn husband. "I am not your slave, Tywin. You don't get to tell me what to do, you don't get to remove my children from our home. If our children and my brother are that upsetting to you, then I shall remove your problems for you."

Tywin glared at his wife. "You wouldn't dare. My brother would see to our divorce case and I won't be giving you a penny. But I will fight you for full custody and I'll win." Sansa sneered and threw over her shoulder as she left the room, "I have my own money. But I would live in a trailer park and feed my kids off my back rather than let you have them. Fuck you, Tywin."

Kevan watched Sansa leave in a huff and he grabbed his hair as he turned to yell at Tywin. "What the hell was that? What have you just done? Are you insane? Did that poison go to your damned head, Tywin?" Tywin scoffed and waved a irritated hand at Kevan. "You are such a pushover, always were. Did Sansa charm you that much? I'm glad my brain finally allows me to see the truth! This marriage was a mistake, a cursed event from the start."

Kevan gasped and sat hard in a plastic chair next to his brother. Qyburn muttered something about not liking drama and he left the room. "I'm getting a sandwich. Please, stay in that bed, Tywin!" Kevan and Tywin ignored the doctor and continued their argument. "Tywin, we agreed to have you marry her but we agreed as a couple to be with her and those children! I love her, I love those babies and I LIKE Rickon!"

"Then I suggest you join Sansa at her trailer park. She can take her inheritance and spend every cent on a good divorce lawyer. You are a judge and must remain impartiality. Who will you choose, your brother whom you lived your life with or some-" Kevan honestly had no clue what he was doing. One second his hand was wrapped around his brother's as he defended himself with a passion.

His other hand wrapped around the scalpel without thought. Then it came down into Tywin's throat, a devastating wound that couldn't be healed by serum. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, I do but I love her too and I love them! Tywin, please forgive me, please!" Gregor dragged Unella into Qyburn's lab and saw the bloody mess. "Oh for fuck's sake! What is wrong with this fucking family?"


	232. Welcome Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek: I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany  
> The Rest: Sassafras Roots by Green Day

Ramsay was trying to kiss Reek when Jeyne began to rudely strangle his butler/gardener/justice of the peace.

"Never, ever again, Lommy! You are the WORST babysitter ever! Shireen is so stoned she's busy TELLING Ben how to rape her! And look at our Baby! You can't get a monkey or a baby stoned, you damned idiot! You are going to walk the plank, hear me? I will borrow Euron's boat and toss you right the frickety-fuck over the edge, hear me?"

Alyn had his hand on Jeyne's shoulder as he cradled the snoozing monkey. His voice was the very sound of reason. "Now love, we must remain calm and think this through. If we kill Lommy then Ramsay will be upset with us. We can only flay half of him for this offense." Jeyne let go of Lommy's neck and watched him sink down coughing. Then her eyes lit upon the rheumy eyed Reek. "YOU." Reek whimpered and hid behind Ramsay.

"She's gonna take my head, Master. Don't fuck my dead body, okay? I know you'll think of it, but just really try not to." Jeyne shook her head fast and gave a maniacal grin to Reek. "Nah, no way. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to NEVER make you grilled cheese again." Reek gasped, hurt and Ramsay started laughing. "Sounds fair to me, Jeyne. Go with it, he needs to learn."

"You are supposed to defend me!" Ramsay raised an eyebrow. "Did you get Shireen and Baby stoned?" Reek shuffled his feet. "Yeah." Ramsay grinned and bit his nose gently. "And...did you have permission to do that?" Reek sighed, crestfallen. His husband's return was ruined, now comes humiliation and punishment. "No, Master, I didn't. I'm sorry." Ramsay snorted and whispered, "I think it's funny as fuck. Just pretend you are sorry, okay?"

"I heard that, Ramsay. You are my leader and I literally put my life on the line for you. I ask you to support my claim that he got my monkey stoned without permission. I want him punished. Not flayed or anything awful, please. We can give him a few days hard labor?" Jeyne's tone made Ramsay go still and considering. Ramsay's voice went sharp. "Fine. I will do the punishing. It is a minor offense since it's a MONKEY, not a baby. So I will spank him."

Reek wanted to argue the point but he held his tongue and pressed himself against Ramsay's back and buttocks. Ben came out of the smoky house and he had a limp Shireen over his shoulder. "Thanks for getting my date rape, jump-started." Ramsay sighed. "Are you stating a grievance?" Ben grinned. "Nah, she's cheerier this way. I'm dying to see if she tries to show me how to rape her."

Damon wandered inside to find Kitty already eating all the edibles in the place. "Hey, stop it. Are you hungry? I can get you food. Damn. You can't get high without me, that's not fair. Give me some of those." Kitty shoved a handful of gummy worms into Damon's mouth. She loped off towards the kitchen and Damon chewed, following. He did still kinda sorta wish he could have gotten her a tail but this was good enough.

Her ears twitched and Damon grinned. Maybe he was a furry or something? Who cared, Kitty no longer seemed to care what she was. Damon was willing to allow her time to forgive him as long as she obeyed him. Damon grabbed bread and peanut butter and cut the sandwich into squares. He grabbed a small dish to fill with milk. "Are you shitting me? I won't drink from that for your amusement."

Damon's face went full of quiet thunder and his eyes glowed with a different kind of glow. "Say that again. I dare you." Kitty seemed to consider this even as she lowered her eyes and went silent. "Good Kitty. Let's go home and have a snack." Kitty gave a tiny growl but stood up and followed Damon out the door. "Heading home, Rams. See ya." Ramsay watched with jealousy as his men got to take their pets home.

Ramsay opened the door and wrinkled his nose. "OH MY GOD! REEK AND LOMMY GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! NOW!" Ramsay grabbed each of them by an ear and dragged them inside. He slammed the door shut and barricaded it as well as locked it. Reek and Lommy huddled together. "I'm gonna die so young, Reek." Lamented Lommy. They flinched as Ramsay took his belt off and snapped it hard. He snapped it harder while staring at them.

Both screamed as if he was murdering them and Ramsay rolled his eyes. Jeyne pounded on the door. "Don't murder them, you'll regret it in the morning, Ramsay! You are above losing your temper like this, Sir!" Ramsay pretended to be out of breath. "I'm calmer now but they will have sore asses tomorrow. Now go on home and I'll finish my night, please!"

He waited until he heard Jeyne and Alyn leave. "Now comes your real punishments." Both men huddled together again and began to cry as Ramsay explained himself clearly. Lommy hand fed nachos to Ramsay while Reek provided the Mountain Dew. Every now and then Ramsay would sneak a hand into Reek's lap and help himself. Never letting his poor boy find relief. Making things SO awkward for poor Lommy.

Shireen bounced off and on Ben's bed and laughed. It was a bouncy bed and that was funny. And it was a comfy bed so Shireen stretched out on it. "I want to roll around on the bed." Ben ripped off his shirt. "You got it." Shireen gasped and grinned. "You try to rape me and hurt me and I'll twist your nipples!" Ben snorted, "Which one of the helpful gents gave you that advice?" Shireen swallowed. "I came up with it on my own. Just now."

Ben leaned over her very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's a bad idea. I'll do it right back and you really won't like it. At least not until I teach you to like it." Shireen raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell would I like that?" Ben looked pained now. "Depends on how it's done. Enough talking now." "Until you teach me the right way to talk during sex?" Asked Shireen and Ben nodded.

"You jerk. How come you get to do all the teaching? What if I want to do something of my own on you?" Ben blinked. Shireen thought it then said it and started to laugh again. Ben shook his head and rubbed his face.

Damon was relieved to see Ben take Shireen directly to his room. He felt this was too important to wait until he made it to his bedroom. Kitty had to know her place here, it had too many changes in such a short time for her to absorb. Damon hated adding more so soon but he had to. At least he could make it a fun process? For him, if not for Kitty. Damon sat on the couch and used Kitty's leash to pull her on her knees between his legs.

"I'm going to feed you and I'm going to talk. You are only going to listen and eat. If you speak without my permission, I'm going to hurt you." Kitty nodded nervously as Damon's thighs started to crush her arms. "Good girl. Here, open up for me, yummy right? If you get thirsty you can drink your milk on the floor." Kitty chewed the peanut butter sandwich while eyeing the milk but her attention was really on Damon.

He could tell by the way she stared with her head tilted, her ears twitched and Damon filled with warm cheer. "Good girl. Now listen. I've decided that I want a mean kitty that I can still fuck. You like it too so don't bother with that look. Here, eat. We both like it so I've decided we are going to keep our relationship to a few rules. You don't deny me what I want, I'll give you some things you want. You disobey, I hurt you."

Kitty snarled out, "And-" The slap made her head snap to the side. "What did I say would happen if you spoke? I told you to listen and be silent. Do it." Kitty's face stung but she went quiet, glaring up at Damon. "Open your mouth for more sandwich or drink your milk. Now." Rebelling, Kitty ignored the growing thirst and opened her mouth wide. "Stubborn little thing. Here you go. Chew it good now."

Kitty managed to eat most of the sandwich before she began to gag a little. "If you cough until you vomit, I'll make you eat it. So you'd better drink your milk, Kitty." She gave in and drank the now warm milk with her tongue. "Better. Now finish your sandwich and hear me." Kitty nodded and chewed. "I'm going to have us finish camp. I want you to be a great attack girl for me and I want to let you be your grumpy little-self."

As soon as Kitty finished her snack Damon brought her into his bedroom. He could see the fat of the peanut butter do it's work on the edibles that Kitty took earlier. Smiling, Damon strove to prove his point by tossing her down onto the bed. He quickly stripped her and lay next to her on the bed. "Want to strip me, Kitty? Let's play, come on. It was a really long way home. I want to play with my Kitty." Kitty meowed and launched herself at Damon.

Her claws ripped his shirt to shreds and Damon winced as her nails dug a bit deep into his skin. "Hey! Careful. I'll remove my pants myself, dammit."

Ramsay had just sent the last of Lommy's different characters careening into death and sent the distressed butler to bed as punishment, when the phone rang. "I was just about to make you blow me while I killed the last of your characters. Who the hell is bugging me now?" Ramsay shoved Theon's face down into his lap anyway. "Blow me while I make fucking Sansa go away."


	233. Bob and Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary Evil by Nikki Yanofsky

Gregor was ready to commit some murder of his own. Kevan was standing against the wall, trying to get his shit together, Sansa was crying but not too much. "I was so upset, I didn't want him to divorce you, he threatened to leave us both...the babies...I'm sorry. I just...lost my temper." Qyburn was on the phone, calmly talking to someone. Gregor turned to Unella, yanking her closer by her leash. "I am going to trust you to take care of the children while I handle this shit. First I want you to set up a guestroom for me. You will be sharing it. Go."

"Yes, Master." Unella waited patiently for Gregor to remove the leash. He deliberately tightened the collar before letting her go. "If you can speak that well, you probably don't need Qyburn's services after all. Besides, I want to keep that slit in your tongue. I am liking the idea of tongue leashes more and more." Unella gave Gregor a look suggesting that he was disturbed but she quietly went to set up a guestroom. She would have to put it near the nursery. Unella didn't care about Tywin's death. She had her own worries. Her tongue pulsed dully.

Sansa stopped the tears and tried for an icy calm demeanor that was only belied by her troubled eyes. "I am trying very hard to understand, Kevan. Please, I just don't know what we can do now. I mean, we cannot hide the way Tywin died! We can't make a hole in his throat look like a heart attack! How do we protect you, love? Kevan, please pull yourself together and help me." Kevan put his head against the wall and closed his eyes, shoulders shaking. After a second, Sansa realized he was laughing. "I always thought Tywin was the ruthless one! Ha!"

Kevan took a few steps forward to Sansa but he ended up staring up at Gregor, Polliver and Raff flanking him. "No. Not until I know your state of mind, Mr. Lannister. It's not personal. Never had an issue with you, Sir. But you DID just murder your brother. So why don't you just sit down until Qyburn examines your head." Kevan looked both insulted and saddened but he did understand and sat with a thud into an antique chair. Suddenly the wall of bodies moved and Sansa could see Kevan again. She was stunned and warmed by the loyalty of Clegane and his men.

Sansa and Kevan looked at each other with terror and alarm as they heard a siren. Sansa ran to the window and faintly said, "Oh gods, an ambulance is here. What do we do now?" Gregor put a light hand upon her shoulder. "We need to act very calm and stay out of their way. Qyburn called them, we have to trust he knows what he's doing. Please sit down and let things happen that need to happen." Sansa wanted to hit Gregor for speaking so mystically instead of just telling her what the hell is going on. Instead she sat down, still trying to process how Kevan could have become so violent out of nowhere.

Could Kevan truly love her that much that he was willing to kill his own beloved brother? Sansa found that tragically, devastatingly romantic. She never wanted to jump on Kevan's old bones as she did just then. Lowering her eyes, Sansa listened to the sound of paramedics rushing up the stairs. Two men with curly white hair and pinkish eyes came flying up the stairs with equipment that would do no good. To Sansa and Kevan's surprise, both men ran up to Tywin, looked at each other and declared, "He's in heart failure, let's hurry."

Both men, resplendent in their shiny white uniforms with gold crosses, began to treat the dead man as if they were using every possible effort to save him. For ten minutes, they acted out a passionate dramatic failed rescue. It was so convincing that both Sansa and Kevan were almost hopeful that these two men could save Tywin somehow. They pronounced Tywin dead then ran off with him on a stretcher. Qyburn smiled at Sansa kindly. "Please don't worry, Sansa. They are bringing him to my small lab. Tywin generously donated his body to my labs. I will leave you some to bury."

Sansa left the room in a hurry, Polliver and Raff following her at a discreet distance. Gregor waited with his arms crossed in front of the door while Qyburn tried to evaluate Kevan. A few moments later, Gregor went to find Sansa. "Kevan has been evaluated by Qyburn. He's recommending that Kevan take a little rest somewhere else for a bit. A nice fancy discreet loony bin just for a few weeks until his marbles have returned fully. I agree with this, I was in the room the whole time. The man can't hold it together and we can't have him telling his confessions."

"Poor Kevan. Okay, but only for a few weeks until Tywin is buried. Please, Gregor, I need you and Unella more than ever now. Please don't leave me, Tywin is dead now." Gregor smiled warmly then startled her by leaning over her chair, getting in her face. "I am going to be your right hand man and I'll expect to be paid as such. I want expensive suits, better weapons and my own cottage on your property. I will set Unella's hours, not you. All her pay will be added to my check. Raff and Polliver will be working for me. We are loyal as long as you are. Don't forget that."

Dully, Sansa watched as the two ambulance workers returned with another stretcher, this one for a live patient. They introduced themselves gently to Kevan as Harold and Bob. "We are here to take you to a nice quiet place to rest, Sir. Let us help you with these restraints, don't want you falling out. This needle is just to help you relax, Sir." Kevan was snoring when they left and Sansa wiped away a tear. Then sat up straight, it all hitting her hard. Tywin is dead. Kevan is institutionalized. Sansa was alone with two babies. Panic starting to step in then Sansa breathed slowly through her nose.

Wait. Think. Tywin is gone for good. Kevan is gone for a while. Unella is here for help with her brother and babies. Gregor and her men are here for her, to protect and guide her as needed. Qyburn is here though Sansa is less and less sure of his intentions. Would it hurt the babies to completely stop the serum? It's not the same one as her sister got, true. But perhaps Tywin did have a legitimate worry about how the children might grow. Sansa dug her fingers into her palm. Stop. Think. If the men are gone, Sansa is running things now. Sansa slowly smiled and called Ramsay to spread the good news.


	234. Bedroom Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saddam by AlicebanD

Damon was getting the ride of his life by Kitty. He was nearly too sore and overwhelmed to fully enjoy it. Kitty rode him hard and fast, her teeth and nails gripped and ripped his chest and arms. Damon tried to flip them over and Kitty fought him hard. "I want to be on top, I like it that way better." Damon sighed. "Fine, but you are shredding me. Stop it." Kitty made a face but nodded. "Yes Master. I can't help it much. Its how I gain my own pleasure."

Damon snarled. "This is about MY pleasure, not yours. If you are pleasured that is great but it isn't needed." Kitty tried to leave the bed and Damon tossed her back down onto purple quilt. Kitty began to bite and scratch as Damon landed on top of her hard. "No more fighting me, Kitty. Let's play, huh? Come on sweet little girl...here kitty, kitty..." Kitty lunged up and bit his nose.

Alyn slammed the house phone down and slammed the whole black plastic machine onto the butcher slab kitchen table. Leaning on the table, Alyn watched Jeyne try and keep Baby on her shoulder. "The poison control center is a fucking joke. Hung up on me twice then they listen and tell me that THC isn't poison. They said to bring him to a vet. I say we call Euron. He has a veterinarian on staff at his floating casino."

Jeyne wrestled with Baby who was tired of being held and snapped out, "Euron will keep him! He will say it is our fault and abused or neglected him. How could this have happened to my Baby? I am the worst mother in the world. Sansa would laugh at me." Alyn hugged Jeyne and Baby was squished. He slipped out of the cloying hug and leapt clumsily onto the table to cuddle a banana, snoozing in the fruit basket. Jeyne and Alyn knew it would be a long night for them.

Ben sat next to Shireen on his bed, trying to rush through the different meanings of sexual words and acts. They've finally progressed enough that Shireen and Ben were naked. "I know what a hand job is, thanks to you. So what's a blow job?" Ben grinned. "What do you think it means? Wanna give it a try?" Halfheartedly, Ben pushed Shireen's face towards his cock and she flushed with understanding. "OH, I guess I could try."

Ben took a deep shuddered breath. "Awesome. Go for it, please!" Shireen made a tiny face of disgust before putting her lips over the tip of Ben's cock. Then she blew a long, huge wind of lung air into his penis as if to inflate it. 

Ramsay hung up the phone and grinned at Reek.

Grabbing the back of the slim neck, he slowly pulled Reek closer while speaking in a hushed but excited tone.

"Tywin is dead, Kevan killed him and is going to be institutionalized! For just a few weeks, Sansa says but let's face it, when he returns it will be too late. Sansa will take over the city now. I've got the surrounding countryside. Time to celebrate, time to have some good parties before we must do serious work. Now that the Lannisters are out of the picture we are safe again. Pets may now leave the property with supervision! I am done with the phone and games and people except for you, Reek."

Lifting his husband was easy and Reek's limbs were just bones and skin. "Didn't you eat while I was gone? I wanted you to be slim, not dead, love." Reek wrapped his stick arms around Ramsay's neck as he settled into his Master's hold. "I could barely eat I was so worried, Master. You scared the hell out of me, Ramsay. I am glad you are back home safe. I really wish we could finish our honeymoon but I doubt it." 

Ramsay gave Reek a kiss that left him with bloody lips and tongue, a long thin rope of saliva was colored pink and hung between their close mouths. "Never doubt me, Reek. Not ever." Reek whimpered and started to lick the blood that smeared on Ramsay's lips. "I am loyal and would never doubt you." Carried, Theon cuddled into his husband's chest until they made it into the bedroom.

Damon was used to being the aggressor, the dominant one. Sex seemed to bring out the same feelings in Kitty and that was a bit of an uncomfortable reaction in him. "Fuck!" Damon sat up and examined the last hard bite, it was sluggishly bleeding. "I feel like I am fucking an OTTER! What is your problem? Kitty, you need to let me take the lead, okay?" Kitty caught her breath and wiped the blood off her chin. "No, I can't. Like I really want to fight you, its an instinct to attract you then force it my way. Sorry, probably stuck with that."

"You don't get to say no. You are a PET, you are owned, by me, by Ramsay, by your own damned sister. How many times can we go over your status here? We are going to have sex the way I choose too. If you cum, awesome, if you don't, I don't care." Kitty and Damon both growled at each other then launched. It wasn't a real fight and yet it was.

Damon held back a little and so did Kitty and eventually, they wound up with Damon taking her doggie style. Kitty's small pants let Damon know she was enjoying it even if she didn't' say so. But near the end, with his fist securely into her short hair, Damon biting the back of her neck, Kitty yowled in a different way and gasped out, "Master, please, uh, please!" Damon filled the condom and licked the blood slowly from her neck. "Good girl." Almost against her will, Kitty purred.

Shireen stared at the pornography on the wide flat screen. "See what that girl does to his penis. What does she do, Shireen?" Rolling her eyes, Shireen muttered, "This is my first time, of course I was bad at it. You didn't exactly explain. Now you give me WAY too much information? How am I supposed to get your penis down my throat like that? It's crazy! Oh look, now she's crying, gagging and..vomiting. She is vomiting and this is something you WANT ME TO DO?"


	235. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunities by Pet Shop Boys

Sansa wasn't stupid and she thought hard about how to deal with Gregor while she breastfed the babies. James was her barracuda and Crystal was more the shark today. She cradled them and gently rocked in the chair, admiring the walls of the nursery. It was the only room in this house that the brothers allowed her to design completely on her own. There had a been a security and warmth to having both gentlemen sort of play daddy as well as lover.

It was a kink to be with older men and Sansa didn't deny this to herself. Oh, the affairs she will have now that she can! She instantly thought of Euron. Sansa giggled, knowing that would bother the hell out of poor Kevan. She did hope his mind got better and he came home soon. Kevan wasn't anything like Tywin, he might be in love with Sansa but he understood her better. He knew she wasn't meant for marriage. She has her own inheritance to survive on.

Right now the man she has to deal with is Gregor. It angers her that there is always some man in the way, wanting a piece of her. Well, that is how it is and Sansa knows how to act per each man. Gregor does not have any sexual interest in gingers, it would only piss him off. The man has spent his entire teenager and adult years following Tywin Lannister. He knows more than Sansa, how to deal with things she doesn't understand or isn't old enough to deal with yet.

Sansa couldn't be older than eighteen but she wished she could suddenly skip a few years. Or freeze time until she read up on things she doesn't understand until they all make sense? She felt suddenly terrified and then Sansa smiled. It was a smile that few have ever seen. It was the smile of someone who finally understands a small adult thing. Sansa could not lie to herself. She could NOT do this on her own but she can ask Gregor for a partnership.

He can tutor her, she can fire the old staff, get new help that will be loyal to her. In Sansa's home, the staff will treated, trained and paid well. They will praise her and love her. Sansa had that power and it was already wanting to burst forth. My husband is dead and my lover is in a mental clinic. I should be weeping my eyes out so why aren't I? Sansa suddenly stood up and gave a careful twirl across the nursery. "We are going to do this on our own, I think. I love Kevan but he is old fashioned."

Sansa swayed the other way while the babies continued to suckle. "You will both love Uncle Kevan and I shall teach you to adore and respect him. We shall take care of him because he's our family. Uncle Gregor you will respect because he's mommy's partner. And I bet you'll climb him like a large mountain if you get the chance. Uncle Ramsay will be a friend, so many others. Gosh, it sounds like you have some really strange folks around you. Sorry about that."

"I guess the meeting was happening in the nursery. Dammit, Unella, I told you no surprise shifts with Sansa! Glad the tykes are finishing their meal. The way you were talking to them, I imagine they should be giving their opinions soon." Sansa flushed, Unella rolled her eyes and Gregor's eyes twinkled. Sansa handed Unella the babies but moved in such a way to speak to Gregor that she blocked the way out. Unella found herself stuck between them and resigned herself to it. Keeping her eyes straightforward and bored, she just listened and simply didn't give a shit. Gregor leaned over Unella as if she wasn't there to speak in a grumble.

"What do you mean you want to change the terms of our agreement? What the hell are you trying to pull on me?" James leaned over and calculated what he could do to Gregor. He saw a gold chain that dangled and glittered, that was the target. James drooled and began to climb Unella's arm enough to reach the giant's chest. Unella refused to stop him and Crystal was already trying to snatch her mother bald. "Ow, sweetie! Unella, do something!"

Gregor grumbled, "She is doing something. Trying to see if the boy can strangle me with my own chain. He is literally hanging onto nothing but this chain with his feet on her shoulder! Look at this! I am very impressed and I would like to work with them with some calisthenics but Unella you suck at your job!" Unella gave up and grabbed the children and tucked them tighter. "I do not suck at my job. I am an excellent nanny stuck between an uncaring master and the mother of the children I am supposed to excel at caring for. That is hard to do with both of you in my way!

"Are you trying to make me beat you? Maybe I should wear a little leather for you, yeah?" Unella simply couldn't understand his problem. "Why ask me questions when you are just going to beat me for it? Please god, you in leather pants is something I can live with never seeing." Gregor smiled and spoke softly to her. "Do you want to finish your time here just to be stuck in a corner with a hanging tongue leash? If not, I suggest you start showing me a little more respect."

Unella flinched and spoke quickly. "Sorry Master." Sansa frowned and began to leave the room. "Gregor let's take this to another room, please." Gregor nodded and turned to Unella. "I will give her the new schedule for your hours. I will give you another copy if I decide to change something. Take good care of those small warriors." Unella nodded and Gregor left to her utter delight. 

Rickon came flying down the hall banister. "Hey, Sansa! I heard Tywin's dead? I don't have to leave then, right?" Gregor caught the boy as he flew off the banister and started to arc and come down. His grip was fast and hard, he pulled the boy right out of air and stood him up. Once Rickon gained his footing, Gregor let him go and stared at Sansa. "Thank you, Gregor. Let's keep going. Rickon, go see Unella, please." Sansa tried to hide the irritation she received from her brother.

Sansa finally made it to the old meeting room that Tywin and Kevan had used for years. Gregor sat down at the long mahogany table and Sansa rang for some tea and whiskey. "Gregor, I know I am too young for many to take me seriously. I am aware that I don't know much about how business works yet and I have a good amount of learning to do. I am offering you a chance to partner with me. I need to take some college courses, I need to get an education, I need to raise children that have an edge to them and so much more. Share it with me, show me the ropes on some things, help me to understand how to be on my own."

Gregor grunted and drank the whiskey. "I did work closely with Tywin and contrary to popular opinion I did take some college and got a degree in business so I could help him better. So I could know which kind of folks he was dealing with and which of them I should watch for. Draw up the papers, I agree."


	236. Pizza Place Delivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down With The Sickness by Richard Cheese

Baby dozed upon the banana for only moment then seemed to gain energy from it. The banana slapped Alyn's face as he went to give Jeyne a cup of tea. "Hey! Not nice, buddy. I could have spilled this hot tea on your mother!" Jeyne put the tea on the table, giggling. "You think that's funny, huh?" Alyn nuzzled her neck then an orange hit him right in one of the spots he had been hung from. "OUCH! Baby, stop!"

Jeyne stood up and leaned over Baby with a very grim look. "No. Daddy is hurt. Stop. Now." She reached out to grab Baby. Jeyne froze as her loving Baby hissed at her and lunged away. She felt a small splat of shit hit her face. "EEEECH! CHEECHEE!" Alyn stifled a giggle at the expression on Jeyne's face as she ran to the sink to wash her face. "He's never done that to me before, Alyn, not ever! Ew, bad, Baby. Never toss poopy on mommy."

Alyn dodged another shit ball and this was not acceptable behavior. The shit splattered on a counter and Jeyne went nuclear. Jeyne tried to lecture Baby while cleaning the mess. She started to pull out cleaners and sanitizers even as the spot glistened fresh and clean now. Alyn rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tease her just as Baby sent a small bit of poop directly into his mouth. Alyn ran to the sink, gagging. Jeyne was done with this behavior and went to get his cage.

Alyn rinsed his mouth out then ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and tongue until they bled then he gargled half a bottle of mouthwash. As he walked back towards the kitchen he heard the rattle of the cage. Baby screeched and flew out of the kitchen while Jeyne swiftly and softly cursed. The rage bloomed up, the serum surged through him, too much for this situation. That was Alyn's last sane thought for a few minutes.

Alyn came forth like an angry juggernaut and shit splattered Jeyne paused in her war of trying to chase Baby through the living room. The curtains and walls were being redone in poop art and Jeyne felt distressed. Until she saw Alyn's face then she felt terrified for her pet monkey. She lunged to try and reach Baby first. The monkey felt the danger hit, his instincts kicked in and he fled Alyn's reach. "Hey, Alyn! Stop it. If you hurt Baby I will never forgive you! Calm down, please!"

Telling angry Alyn to calm down became another problem since it seemed to piss him off. At least Jeyne was assuming that's how he felt since he put his fist through a wall. Then he turned to glare at Jeyne. "You spoil him. You don't train him. Now look, he's wrecking our fucking house." Jeyne raised her eyebrows and like Baby, understood this wasn't her Alyn. This was that damned serum swimming inside of him. Understanding that didn't make their situation any less dangerous.

Shireen tilted her head one way then the other but it was no good. "Look, never mind the stupidity of the plot, I can't figure out who is doing what. I mean the few times they seemed to be in a position for sex, it didn't look comfortable for the ladies, like they are just pretending." Sighing, Ben grumbled, "They are pretending. That is what some females do on screen and real life. I don't care if you make it up or have a real orgasm. I will have an orgasm and that's what matters."

Shireen bristled up fiercely. "Doesn't matter? Only if you orgasm? That is very unfair and rude of you. I am not just a robot for your pleasure!" Ben sent his foot out to knock her down. "You are whatever I want you to be!" Shireen gave a sharp laugh. "No. I am done with this. I am very angry right now, please let me go to my room." Ben laughed. "Your room? You don't have a room, Flea. You have a cage. The room you refer to is mine."

"I don't like this anymore. Let's go back to where we were just watching the movies and making fun of them." Ben came closer and spoke clearly with a serious expression. "No that wasn't what was happening. YOU were making fun of the movies, I was trying to make your first time having sex a little easier. I showed you the movies hoping that they could show you how to have sex. Instead they were comedic gold for you. Guess we need to take the old fashion route."

Shireen bolted just as Ben lunged for her. "Dammit!"

Ramsay handcuffed Reek, blindfolded him and brought him slowly into the bedroom. "Hush. Only speak when I tell you to." Reek nodded but his hopes sunk down a little bit. Sounds like a regular kinky night was coming. This was supposed to be their honeymoon. Not a bit of romance, nothing but the usual games? Reek didn't mind the blindfold now. It hid the tears. Reek shuffled towards the bed but was surprised at the feel of the divan and he was draped over it.

"I want you to open your mouth, sweetie." The tone of Ramsay's voice, so greedy and thick, Reek's worst fears were confirmed and he tried to bite back a full sob. He obeyed and opened his mouth expecting Ramsay's cock to shove in. He nearly drowned when the liquid dripped into his mouth from a bottle. "I want you to tell me what I have given you." Theon swished it for a second before swallowing. "Champagne! I had it at Sansa's wedding!"

Reek felt hot legs on either side of his own, he could almost feel Ramsay's smile and it made Theon smile, tears slowly drying. "Next thing, open up." Reek opened his mouth and felt sweet frosting cream and fluffy cake underneath. "Its our wedding cake! Oh, aren't we supposed to be freezing that?" Ramsay giggled. "We did. I defrosted this piece just before we left. Hush now."

Reek's stomach turned traitor and Ramsay suggested that he hand feed Reek for now. He's still very weak and tired so he nods. Ramsay spoke in a real warm tone and Reek leaned towards the voice. "Good boy, Reek. Such a good boy. Here you go." Reek ate all five bites of the cake and he whispers, "Please, so thirsty." Ramsay grinned against Reek's cheek and sighed. "Fine, I suppose you've earned some more champagne." Ramsay poured champagne into his mouth until he coughed.

Ramsay lifted Reek up so he lay on the divan with Reek impaled on his cock from above. "I will let you take control tonight. Go on, Reek." Reek was shocked as Ramsay pulled off the blindfold and undid the cuffs. Blinking, Reek tried to focus but everything was bright with flame. FLAME? Rubbing his eyes fast, Reek looked again. Candles lit everywhere Ramsay could think to put one that wouldn't set the place ablaze. The bed was covered in rose petals.

"Oh Ramsay! It's romantic, it's like a fairy tale, it is wonderful, thank you so much, I love you so much!" Ramsay smiled. "I don't know any other romantic things, Reek. You'll have to take it from here." Reek whispered, "Gladly." Quickly he slid off Ramsay who groaned from it. He allowed Reek to pull him up and over to the bed. Reek playfully shoved Ramsay down after removing his clothing. Ramsay was still smiling so that was a good sign. Reek refused to chicken out.  
  


Damon and Kitty put on the long white robes that Ramsay stole for them from the hotel. "I'm going to order us some pizza. What do you think, Kitty? Want some pizza? What meat do you want on it, sweetie?" Damon spoke in that absentminded sugary kind of way that pet owners use. So Kitty decided to answer him. "Sparrow, please." Damon stopped dead and shuddered. "Yuck. I will get chicken, pepperoni and extra cheese."

Kitty didn't follow Damon into the kitchen, preferring to roll across the rug in the living room. The feel of the bathroom and the rug made her wish to roll around and she purred. Damon dropped his jaw then started to smile and made the call for pizza. Damon sat in the living room and turned on the TV. He found a horror movie and started to watch it. Kitty stopped rolling to watch the movie.

Damon clicked his tongue and Kitty glanced at him. He did this a few more times and Kitty stared at him, annoyed. Damon laughed a little. "Okay, I'm sorry. You get what that means, I see. Come sit with me, climb my legs to reach my lap." Kitty crept forward and climbed his legs until she was nestling herself in his lap. Damon petted her head until she started to nibble at his wrist. "No biting, Kitty. Watch the movie. Food will be here soon."

Shireen flew past them, heading for the front door in the kitchen. Ben showed up in the hallway but he can't reach her in time, none of them can. Except Kitty who reacted to seeing a running prey. Damon called out right away. "Catch only! Don't hurt the girl!" Shireen saw Kitty coming and unlocked the door faster but not fast enough. She found herself on the floor with Kitty sitting on her. "No door. Not allowed without permission." Shireen nodded slightly. "Thank you. You can get off."

Ben growled out, "Sure, she gets to get off, what about me?" Damon blinked then started to laugh. "Thank you Kitty. I can take it from here." Kitty slid off of Shireen and loped back into the living room. Shireen watched her go and commented, "That bathrobe felt amazing. I want one, please?" Ben was incredulous. "Give you a hotel bathrobe? Ramsay stole enough for everyone...no wait...why are we having this fucking conversation?"

"I'm trying very hard to rape you nicely. It would really help me out if you would just cooperate." Damon, Kitty and Shireen all stared at him. Damon started a wide grin that made Ben groan. "I swear to God, if you start your awful joking, I will share that pizza with Shireen and finish the whole thing." Kitty's head snapped up from Damon's shoulder to growl at Ben. "Next time Flea runs, I let her go right past me. Maybe I'll bite you on your way past me."

When Kitty wasn't paying attention, Damon slipped her thin training leash on her collar. He snapped it hard against her ass. "OW, WHY?" Damon's voice was smug. "You are starting to sound a little too rebellious." Kitty looked like she had a TON to say on the subject and Damon twirled the leash. "Yes? You want to say something, Kitty?" Grinding her teeth in rage, Kitty shook her head and lowered her eyes. "Good girl." The praise felt more like Damon rubbing it in.

Shireen glared smugly up at Ben. "I have supporters too now! We shall rise above you! We shall fight for fair pet rights!" Ben closed his eyes and envisioned the pets all protesting with signs at Ramsay's porch. "Uh huh. I'm glad to hear you are making friends, pet. Now, lets have some private time and leave them to their pizza." Shireen hollered "But I am hungry!" Ben lifted Shireen over his shoulder as she kicked and pummeled him.

"Call pizza place for me? Get us chicken fingers and mozzarella sticks." Shireen stopped beating him then. "Thank you. Master." Ben nodded. "You confuse me so much. You can't be interesting and terrifying all at once. It's too much. You might kill me and I'll be distracted until the killing stroke. I don't like that, Master." Ben laughed as he shut and locked his bedroom door. He tossed Shireen onto the bed to watch her bounce.

"Flea, I didn't kill my last pet, why would I kill you? I am enjoying the HELL out of this whole experience! I love how smart, witty and unique you are. You are the strangest pet I've ever owned. But I do want to have sex with you...not kill you. I am trying very hard to explain what I want and how I want it. I am trying to show you the...the techniques, I guess." Raising an eyebrow, Shireen responded, "This is not how a sixteen year old girl hears about sex."

Ben flushed then smiled wryly at her. "No but its how a nineteen year old male sees and pictures sex. These are my clips, after all."


	237. The Matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could've Been by Tiffany

Alliser Thorne stared at the unusual couple before him. "This is highly unusual, Mrs. Lannister. Tywin dies, Kevan loses his mind and gets himself committed and here you are with your bodyguard in attendance, far too well dressed for his field and place, mind you." Sansa gave a small cold smile and corrected him.

"Gregor Clegane is my business partner. He is here because I asked him to assist me with this difficult meeting during this rough time for me. I would remind you that my husband died suddenly of heart failure. I was enjoying my night with my husband when tragedy struck." 

Alliser nodded. "Yes, of course. What I am mostly confused with is why you wish to change the services." Sansa shrugged. "According to Stannis Baratheon, our former justice, I have the right to. He signed this letter for you, but I would be happy to have him brought in?"

His face in craggy disapproval he read the paper then looked up at Sansa. "Isn't Stannis here under house arrest?" Sansa shook her head. "He was but since Kevan was unable to perform his judicial duties, Stannis kindly has decided to continue until a new justice is found."

They momentarily were silent while the new maid Sansa hired, Krya, served their tea. The girl was fast and graceful, smiling cheerfully. As soon as she left the room, Sansa spoke, sipping her tea calmly.

"All that pomp and circumstance, the money wasted on it is cost prohibitive. And let's face it, he hasn't updated his funeral arrangements since 1975. Some of the things he wants I don't think one can find anymore. His old staff is all dismissed. And him asking for his entire family and staff to walk, following his coffin up a hill to a church he never attended? That is now rubble?"

Alliser stammered in outrage. "COST PROHIBITIVE? This inflated bodyguard before me is wearing a sealskin suit! Madame, the new staff you have and your own clothing do not look cost prohibitive!" Sansa leaned forward slightly.

"Oh? Are you a fashion designer? Do you work in the field of clothing or are you making an assumption? What gives you that amazing eye that knows a seal skin suit? I will have you know that the clothing I am wearing right now is all cotton. It is liberally splattered with breast milk and baby food daily. And I wash it rather than buy new clothing yet. That is cost prohibitive."

"Look, Mr. Thorne, this is not about money in the end. It is about how my husband would wish to be remembered. How he viewed the family line. The last thing he wanted was scandal attached to the name. So much scandal has happened in his family line. He even caused a scandal by marrying me, a girl too young for a man that old. Isn't that what everyone says? Let me tell you the truth behind these closed doors. The truth is I was actually quite fond of Tywin and his brother. The three of us had a relationship that wasn't full of ageism, only my own kinks and their own love of those kinks."

"If we try and make his funeral a big deal, Tywin's pomp and circumstance will only look like a circus that needs public to comment upon it. They will openly discuss how Kevan was put away and give bad theories as to why. They will say Tywin died of a thousand different scandalous and untrue things. All of his former partners and employees openly gossiping and laughing about him because of his old fashioned show off of a sending? I won't have it. Tywin is dead and I want a small service in the local park where his children love to play. Where I will be putting a huge donation and the new name of the park shall be The Tywin Lannister Park."

Blustering, Alliser charged, "None of this will be paid for out of Tywin's money! This was not the service he requested so I will not fund it. And if you think that you are getting all his money when the will is read, you are sorely mistaken!" Sansa snorted inelegantly. "Ah Sir, I don't expect a single penny. I expect money to go to Kevan and to the children. I have an inheritance and am far from broke, Mr. Thorne."

Gregor had been silent, sipping at his tea. "I think nothing further needs to be said. Other than exchanging insults which Mr. Thorne seems fond of doing. Are you done, yes? Good. Out." Polliver and Raff were right outside the door and were quite happy to help the highly insulted Alliser Thorne out the door.

Sansa raised one eyebrow, assessing his outfit. "It is clear you have been to the spa, the tanning salon and a rather unique and expensive tailor. My gawd, Gregor, I am stuck in this lactose hell and here you are looking like you stepped off a yacht. I hate you. Tell me how to get away and where can I get a seal skin dress? No, wait, I can't wear those adorable seals. What is all that godawful noise out back?"

Gregor smiled. "That would be my cottage. I wanted to get a head start on it before dark. They can't work in the dark." Sansa groaned but said nothing. She understood the need to remove invisible stigmata. Sansa had already commissioned a famous interior decorator to look at the home.

She was sick to death of living in marble, gold and red. Heavy masculine items everywhere and Sansa was also happy to finally childproof the house correctly. She couldn't use most of the items needed because arthritic hands and toddler hands seem to work the same.

Now Sansa can salsa naked through the house if she so chose! Not that she would but she was tempted. She did spend her first night alone in her wing of the house naked smoking pot, eating chips while watching bad movies.

Sansa had asked Lommy if he would do the service for Tywin and Lommy not only agreed but did so loudly and with some tears. He told her he was honored and flattered to know that they thought of him. Sansa hung up and ate a pint of ice cream.

Sansa wore a long nightgown that wasn't very sexy but was comfortable and helped her nurse her children easily. She walked down the hallway that held every single male Lannister. The last one shown was Tywin. He took down Jaime's picture after his death and he never had a portrait done of Tyrion.

Sansa tried to dance past the picture but it hurt her milk full breasts. Staring up the portrait, Sansa smiled. Stepping closer, Sansa spoke to the picture of Tywin. "I'm sorry, love. It's time though for some new blood around here."

"I know it's always been a male dominated home and name but that will be changing. Don't pout at me. When you were alive we did it all your way. I loved you, I gave you as much of me as I could. Now its my turn to shine and rule, love. I will keep your picture and Kevan's out but not this entire line of old white men. Sorry. But it doesn't diminish what we had, Tywin."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lannister? The painter is here." Sansa smiled. "Excellent. I'll be down in just a moment." Sansa unbuttoned her nursing gown to reveal a black leather ball gown with a royal purple corset that covered the parts of her milk thick breasts that wanted to overflow the dress. Sansa had someone come earlier to put her face on. A lovely smokey eye that shimmered with shades of purple and pink. Bee stung lips shined gossamer pink.

Sansa headed downstairs to immortalize herself upon a male dominated Lannister wall.


	238. Morning After Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The Little Things by Alice Cooper

Alyn flushed as Jeyne put a small frame over the hole in the wall. In perfect calligraphy, Jeyne wrote next to it, **Alyn's Rage Hole 2020.** "How many more times can I apologize? I am sorry for the serum taking. I am sorry for losing my temper and I am sorry for the hole in the wall." Baby turned cold eyes on him and scolded, "Eeeeech OOOOOOOO!" Baby rubbed his diapered backside dramatically. Alyn rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Baby, it was one swipe!"

Jeyne got in his face. "You screamed at me, you got ugly. You are my husband but you are also one of my men. That's why you are sporting a black eye. Never scream at a pirate unless you are ready to take a swing." Alyn looked appalled. "I would never do such a thing." Jeyne sighed. "No, you wouldn't. But that serum would. Your eyes looked fucking deadly with rage. You scared the shit out of us and I don't ever want that again. I won't live that way, honey. No matter how much I love you I refuse to let you terrorize me or Baby."

More might have been said if there were not a knock at the door. Alyn opened the door to find a desolate Ben on his doorstep. "Man, I need some advice. Ramsay and Damon would just friggin laugh at me and Lommy is probably a virgin himself." Blinking fast, Alyn shooed Jeyne away and slipped out the door. "Let's go for a walk and talk, man. I'm enemy number one here and I need some space as much as they do. Okay, know...what the hell are you talking about?" Ben raised his brows at Alyn. "Your problem sounds just as bad. Why don't we go for coffee away from confusing women."

Jeyne scowled at the retreating back of her husband and refrained from screaming, "COWARD!" Lommy skirted past Alyn and Ben to run into Jeyne's arms, startling her. "Celebrate with me! I just got asked to officiate Tywin Lannister's funeral. I cried, honest to fucking goodness cried, Jeyne!" Baby leaped onto Lommy's head and spread a little cheer poop on his head for him. "Chee Chee Huuh. CHUH!" Lommy grabbed Baby and started to tickle him in revenge. Jeyne got a wet cloth for Lommy's hair. "That is so wonderful, Lommy! Do you need help with your outfit or your speech?"

Baby grabbed Lommy's chin then stuck his diapered bottom up. He rubbed his padded bum and chattered distressingly at Lommy. "Did you hurt your bottom, champ? Oh, you were spanked? Damn, why'd Alyn whack you, little guy?" Jeyne frowned as Baby told Lommy, "HOO OOOCH CHEEEHUOH!" Lommy looked at Jeyne. "That sounds a bit scary. You okay? I mean, I know Alyn wouldn't hit you except in sparring but are you emotionally alright?" Jeyne looked stony then burst into tears. "I don't fucking know. It's the serum, not Alyn really. But it was so scary to see him that way."

Lommy nodded and patted her hands. "I get that. I had a girlfriend that had a real bad temper, I mean she never meant to hurt me. She'd throw shit around and sometimes I got hit by it. First time might be an accident...after that? It took me a bit but I figured out she wasn't going to change so I had to. I could either fight back or leave. I left. But it wasn't until she hit me with a pan on purpose. That was after two years. Don't wait that long if shit continues, okay? I love you, Jeyne as a friend. Don't want to see you get hit with a pan." Jeyne snorted. "Thanks. Tell anyone I cried, I will eat you."

Ramsay avoided Reek's eyes all breakfast and while they got ready for the day. "You were kind of rude to Lommy, don't you think, Rams?" Ramsay glared at Reek and slowly stood up, tossing down his napkin. "Don't you dare think you can chastise me just because of last night. I demand respect or I'll take it out of you, hear me, _pet_?" Reek dropped his fork and his eyes narrowed even as they filled with tears. "You know I respect you. Why are you so upset today? I thought you were okay with our playing last night? I wasn't challenging you then or now."

Ramsay wanted to hit and kiss Reek but instead he showed restraint. It lasted until Reek tried to speak again then Ramsay launched himself. Throwing his fragile boy across the table, he ripped at his clothing while nearly strangling him with the thin collar he put back on him that morning. "I want to hear you call me nothing but Master today. Turns out I might enjoy letting you top me in my body but my mind fucking hates it. I don't know how to change how I feel but I think today you should be extra submissive for your own good, Reek."Biting down on Reek's neck, Ramsay calmed himself.

"Please don't rape me here. Don't let Lommy come in and see that or Jeyne! Please, Master. I'll crawl to anywhere else you want me to go." Ramsay forced himself to get off Reek. "I'm sorry, I am but this has to happen, it just does." He grabbed Reek and carried him down to the basement. Reek screamed and kicked then clung to Ramsay. "Please, Master I trust you but I'm very confused and scared!" Ramsay ignored his boy and instead just forced him into the leech box. "You need to calm down and so do I. You have too much fighting spirit in you still."

Theon couldn't understand. He was gentle when he penetrated Ramsay last night, telling him he loved him. Both of them were shocked by it but enjoyed it fully. So why was Ramsay acting like this? Theon held his breath and fought while Reek passed out.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Ben sighed. At least he felt a bit better after hearing Alyn's story. "I tried showing Flea some porn, I tried to explain to her what I wanted and she ran from me. And had the nerve to tell me that I had to figure out how to please her before I can rape her. I tried to treat her like I would Joff but I couldn't do it. Her damned eyes judging me...so I ended up making her give me a hand job and that's it. I can't live this way, man. I want to fuck her but should I just blindfold and gag her first? We used to HUNT and I never had an issue raping a girl before."

Alyn grinned. "Maybe you like her not as a pet?" Ben shook his head firmly. "No, she's far too bossy to ever be allowed to be a girlfriend or a wife. I just want a pet that doesn't scream and run during sex." Alyn snorted. "Then please her until she wants to have sex with you. For girls, sex can be scary the first time. I mean you are a big dude, right? Not like Damon but you are intimidating to Flea, I bet. Maybe the blindfold and tying is a good idea but then please her. Tell her its just a reward for behaving or say nothing at all. But don't make her blow you or rape her after. Just please her."

Ben nodded. "So let her kind of adjust to the idea of it? Okay, I can do that. Should take what, an hour or so?" Alyn sighed.

Damon tossed the ball and Kitty glared at him rather than catch it. He snapped his whip, catching her lightly on the foot, leaving a red line. Hissing, Kitty bit into the ball and sat up with it. "You know what to do." Her eyes were hostile as she carried the ball back to his feet. Last night they had sex twice, both times it was good. Kitty has done every single thing he wanted of her but this felt so demeaning. Flea crossed her arms. "This is so awful I can't just watch this." Damon smiled. "Good then you can join and we'll play a new game. Your master said to obey me until he returns, remember?"

Running into the house for a second, Damon returned with a box. "You've got to be shitting me." Damon grinned at Arya. "I shit you not. We shall have pet Twister time! Here put the sheet down and get limbered up." Shireen glared at Damon. "I hate you." Damon shrugged. "That doesn't matter." Shireen backed up slightly and Damon unfurled his whip. "My Master didn't say you could use me as your masturbatory material. I won't twist my body around Kitty just so you can-" CRACK! Damon grinned. "Looks like someone wants to dance."

Even thought the whip never did more than give her a red mark, Flea was freaked. She danced to avoid the snapping end and even Kitty was cowering low. It didn't take long for Flea to cave. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll play!" Damon snapped his whip to his side and Kitty flinched a bit. Damon furled up his whip and put it back on his belt. With a wide smile on his face, Damon smoothed out the plastic mat. "I'll spin for you."


	239. Impudence and Wine

Gregor shook his head, blinked, turned to look at Unella who smirked back. Yep. He did hear right. Damn. Gregor turned to Sansa and yelled, "What the living fuck did you do that for? Why would you want to run a nightclub? You don't need the money and you frankly don't need that kind of exposure! You are only eighteen, not old enough to run a freaking club!" Sansa glared drunkenly at Gregor. "Because Jeyne let me get drunk! Because Euron gave me a good deal on it and he got me drunk!"

Sansa waved a dimissive hand at Gregor. "I don't have to worry about all that stuff, the club is already staffed for the most part. Euron's offer came with everything, even the employees. Unfair to just take away people's jobs, Gregor!" Sansa poked at Gregor's nose and Unella fought to not laugh. "Unella, one more smirk, smile, tingle of joy that I can detect and I will make sure you don't sleep tonight at all." Paling, Unella looked away, trying and for dignity in spite of being on her knees.

"I waited half the fucking night for you to run out and buy a nightclub? WITH EURON GREYJOY OF COURSE!" In spite of the thunderous voices, Unella was fighting away the idea of curling up and sleeping right here. Unella wasn't sure what Gregor would do for falling asleep without permission but she just might find out. A sudden huge well made shoe shoved into her already bruised side and she fell over with a small grunt. "Are you actually fucking daydreaming in MY presence?"

Unella's hands stung when she slapped them down on either side of the fancy shoe and she kissed the fine leather to beg humble forgiveness. Gregor yawned and snapped his fingers and Unella knelt at his right side. Sansa glared up at Gregor and pointed at him even as she squinted to be sure who she was targeting. "Stop kicking Unella! And let the woman sleep at night!" For a brief moment, Unella felt a blooming love for Sansa.

Sansa crossed her arms and swayed slightly. "How can Unella chase after the children with bruises and fractures? How is she keeping a close eye on my babies if she is falling asleep during work!" Unella's blooming love turned into hate fast enough and the tired nanny gave Sansa the dirtiest look she could. Sansa gasped at the sight of it and yelled, "Impudence!" Gregor grinned slightly at the sight of the drunken teenager. "Okay, let's put you to bed and we can talk tomorrow?"

Gregor mumbled as he started to steer Sansa towards the balcony door. "While you throw up from the spins, I can call Euron and beat his ass until he dumps you." Sansa pulled away and yelled, "I AM NOT DATING EURON GRAYJOY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY MONEY, GREGOR! I CAN HANDLE COLLEGE, NIGHT CLUB AND BABIES! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Sansa stopped yelling to blink and look around. "Huh. When did Jeyne leave me here? I can't remember, my head hurts from all your yelling!"

Unella winced at the voices, hoping being on the balcony with the doors shut will muffle the sound inside. The nursery window was open to catch a little breeze tonight. Unella was afraid she just might cry along with them at this point. Kneeling on the stone was killing her knees but she tried to both stay awake and pay attention to Gregor. If he gave a simple nod or grunt and Unella doesn't get it right, he will think nothing of hitting her in front of Sansa, dammit.

The children were starting to become adventurous about their surroundings. Unella had to keep getting ahead of them, crawling or in their walkers trying to steal everything or destroy it. James somehow climbed over the couch, opened the window and removed the screen while Unella was trying to save a vase from Sansa. Unella ran to find the childproofing kits. Anywhere that the children roam was rearranged, latched up or locked down.

While doing all of this, Unella made all three meals for the children since the chef took a sick day. Rickon didn't seem to mind her grilled cheese sandwiches and the babies still had some breast milk plus mushy cereal, cheerios and biter biscuits. Unella sent the boy to study his academics and she saw him climbing on the third story balconies, trying to get to the roof. Unella lectured him down, wrenched his ear to bring him back to his books and laptop.

"If you can get two subjects done, these two chapters and papers, I'll take you tomorrow somewhere that you can climb and run like a maniac. I swear it, boy." Rickon agreed after a moment. Unella ran back to the little ones that she left in the play pen that has a zipper hood over it. It wasn't zippered anymore and the children were gone. Unella softly cursed and started to look for the twins.

Unella was feeding the twins while Rickon ate his grilled cheese when Gregor had shown up. "I got your text. I got Sansa's text too. I'm pissed but for once it isn't at you, pet. Going out is fine but the girl needs to learn to give more notice of such things. Unella piped up. "Sansa won't be able to use her milk for a few days. I will get some good formula for the babies." Gregor shrugged. He hated having only some of her attention, even having to share it with children is repugnant to him.

Gregor doesn't care about the children or Sansa but he will go any lengths needed to keep them all safe and sane. He is now tied to these wackos whether he or they like it or not. He is amused by the little ones and Gregor often allows Rickon to join him at the gym. Sansa is tolerable even if she is a Stark. On a good day, Sansa is trustworthy and smart even for her age. These were the things Gregor didn't count on. When Sansa would act the teenager and he feels like a frustrated father.

It was an awful feeling and Gregor resented it deeply. "Unella, put Sansa to bed." A soft snore was the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me at https://www.patreon.com/nannerverse  
> it helps me continue to write these stories!


End file.
